LE SACRIFICE DU SERPENT
by Falyla
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. Le Lion et le Serpent, 2ème partie. DERNIER CHAPITRE EN LIGNE.
1. Default Chapter

Salut à tous !

Je sais, je sais, vous avez été très patients mais je tiens toujours mes promesses !

J'avais promis le premier chapitre de la suite du Lion et du Serpent pour Noël, donc il sera en ligne… **le 25 décembre**.

J'ai été flattée par tous vos messages d'encouragement et j'espère que cette 2ème partie sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Il y a cependant un bémol à tous ça. 

Je ne suis pas très en avance sur cette fic et, pour tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire mes petites notes d'auteure, vous savez que j'aime avoir quelques chapitres, voir plus, sur vous.

Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas par manque d'idées, la trame est conçue, le 3ème en chantier et j'ai plein de bouts écrits par-ci, par-là mais je suis à la bourre car j'ai dû confier mon pc à un concessionnaire sadique qui me l'a gardé bien plus longtemps que la correction ne l'exige pour finalement ne rien faire du tout…

Ensuite, mon modem m'a lâché…Re-séjour chez un technicien…

Enfin, vous voyez le topo.

Maintenant que vous êtes tous bien larmoyants en lisant les mésaventures d'une écrivain martyr, je vous annonce la moins bonne nouvelle :

le 1er chapitre sera bel et bien posté à Noël mais le reste devra attendre un peu, soit le 14ème et dernier chapitre « des malheurs de Drago Malefoy », fic hautement recommandable pour celles et ceux qui aiment les slashs, vers la fin janvier. Dès que l'une est terminée, je publie l'autre à raisons d'un chapitre par semaine, probablement le lundi.

Franchement, je ne me sens pas le courage de soutenir le rythme du Lion et du Serpent.

Si certains d'entre vous l'ignorent encore, j'ai une vie familiale assez prenante, un mari et trois enfants, qui se sont montrés plus que patients face à mon nouvel engouement pour l'écriture.

Pour faire court, mon année 2003 s'est résumée, à peu de choses près, à ceci :

les 3 enfants à tour de rôle :

- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'écris ma fic.

- Encore ?

- Oui.

L'homme-de-ma-vie, un peu plus tard :

- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'écris ma fic.

- Encore ? * soupir résigné *

Acquiescement distrait de ma part, le nez sur l'écran…

Je vous adore mais lever le pied ne me fera pas de mal et puis, une mise en ligne hebdomadaire, c'est pas si mal, non ? 

Je vous envoie plein de bisous.

A la semaine prochaine.

Falyla


	2. chapitre 1

Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël et plein de bonnes choses pour l'année 2004.

Comme promis, en cadeau, « le sacrifice du Serpent » 1er chapitre.

ATTENTION : cette fic est la seconde partie du Lion et du Serpent, donc si vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de cette histoire, ne lisez pas celle-ci ! 

Je vous encourage vivement à les lire dans l'ordre pour une meilleure compréhension ! LOL.

Je maintiens la classification R par commodité, bien que le début soit assez calme. Mais vous me connaissez assez pour savoir, qu'avec moi, les « esprits » peuvent rapidement s'échauffer…

Cette fic contient pas mal d'allusions du HP 5, alors, si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, courez-y vite ! 

Un grand merci aux reviewers qui m'ont déjà envoyé un message d'encouragement.

Un petit mot à l'intention de **Lindsay **: « les malheurs de Drago Malefoy » ne sont pas la suite de L+S, juste un entre-deux pour faire plaisir à ma Jess. J'ai simplement repris les mêmes personnages et l'historique de L+S parce que cela me semblait une bonne idée. La 2ème partie « officielle », c'est celle-ci.

Je me permets de glisser un espace pub pour un site HP tout jeune. Aller visiter **le Vif d'Or de Rémus Lupin**, le lien est dans ma bio. Il est très bien fait et le webmaster est sympa.

Disclaimer : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions…

 Chapitre 1 

****

****

Kiara Weasley s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle laissa errer son beau regard bleu et or sur le paysage enneigée, insensible à la beauté glacée qui s'offrait. En cette veille de vacances de Noël, Poudlard était enseveli sous la neige, les arbres de la Forêt Interdite étaient recouverts de givre. Toute cette blancheur scintillait de mille feux sous le pâle soleil de décembre. Elle vit plusieurs groupes d'élèves improviser une bataille de boules de neige en attendant les chariots sans chevaux qui les conduiraient à Pré-au-Lard. La grande majorité des étudiants rentraient chez eux pour les Fêtes de fin d'année. 

Leur divertissement tourna vite en bataille rangée et elle perçut le bruit étouffé de leurs cris et leurs nombreux éclats de rire. Cette vision ne lui arracha pas le moindre sourire et elle se détourna en soupirant.

La jeune fille sentit un frôlement contre son pantalon, elle se pencha vers le sol et attrapa la boule de poils qui lui servait d'animal de compagnie. 

- Salut mon mignon ! dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans la douce fourrure du puffskein. La chasse aux araignées a été bonne ?

La petite créature redressa ses courtes oreilles, il plissa son petit museau et se mit à ronronner bruyamment tandis qu'elle le grattait sur la tête.

- Au moins, tu restes avec moi, toi…, murmura-t-elle.

Le bruit d'une malle de voyage qu'on déposait brutalement sur le sol la fit sursauter.

- Kiara…On n'a pas déjà eu cette conversation une bonne demi-douzaine de fois depuis une semaine ? Je suis obligé d'y aller et tu le sais !

Drago Malefoy la dévisageait, les mains sur les hanches, l'air excédé. Puis avisant son air blessé par le ton rude qu'il avait employé, il s'approcha et reprit plus calmement :

- C'est juste un aller-retour au Manoir Malefoy. Je n'affectionne pas particulièrement les retrouvailles familiales mais c'est comme ça…Je ne peux pas me dérober à ce genre d'obligation.

Kiara acquiesça, morose.

- Je sais bien, Drago. C'est juste que… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Tu as des pressentiments, toi ? se moqua gentiment le Serpentard. Allons, la belette, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ? Franchement je préférerai rester au château. Ça ne me plait pas trop de te laisser seule avec Potter…

La jeune fille bondit, réagissant au quart de tour, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Quoi ? Non mais tu rigoles ? Et puis, je ne serai pas seule avec ! C'est incroyable, après tout ce temps, que tu…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu l'a fait exprès, l'accusa-t-elle, fâchée de s'être fait manipuler aussi facilement.

- Bien sûr, ça marche à tous les coups, admit-il sans vergogne, les yeux pétillants. Je trouvais que tu avais un air un peu trop éteint. Je me suis dit qu'un petit coup de sang ne te ferait pas de mal. J'ai donc sorti le plan A.

Elle posa Machin par terre et croisa les bras.

- Le plan A ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement calme. 

- Oui et si ça ne marche pas, j'ai toujours le plan B.

- Et en quoi consiste le plan B, je te prie, articula-t-elle très distinctement alors qu'elle bouillait de colère.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux innocents. 

- Oh, le plan B ? C'est ça…

Il prit le visage de la jeune sorcière en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle résista un peu pour la forme mais la douceur de ses lèvres la fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Il caressa sa bouche avec sa langue, en redessinant les contours. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et l'accueillit avec un soupir de plaisir. 

Il échangèrent un long baiser avant que le sorcier blond n'y mette fin. Il soupira profondément.

- Je dois y aller, Kiara. Je t'enverrai un hibou dès mon arrivée. Au fait, Lindbergh est revenu de Ste-Mangouste ?

- Oui, hier soir. Papa est aussi en forme qu'on peut l'être dans son état. J'irai le voir dans quelques jours.

Drago hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Cette fois, c'est l'heure. Lucius peut devenir extrêmement désagréable si je ne suis pas ponctuel.

- Fais attention à toi, Drago.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais plongea son regard argenté dans celui de Kiara.

- Promis.

Il l'enlaça une dernière fois, savourant chaque courbe de son corps pressé contre le sien, sachant qu'elle lui manquait déjà.

Il lança un sort de réduction sur sa malle et la glissa dans la poche de sa cape. Il se baissa soudainement et attrapa le puffskein par la peau du cou. Machin couina en signe de protestation. Drago le souleva pour le porter à la hauteur de ses yeux et pointa son index dessus.

- Toi, je te charge de prendre soin d'elle sinon, à mon retour, je prendrai un malin plaisir à tordre ton joli petit cou.

Pour toute réponse, la bestiole gronda sourdement et tenta de lui mordre le doigt. Le sorcier leva un sourcil moqueur devant cette ridicule manifestation d'agressivité et le déposa finalement sur le lit.

- J'ai un don avec les animaux, affirma-t-il. C'est inné.

La jeune fille sourit franchement.

- Tu pourrais remplacer Hagrid au pied levé, sans aucun doute.

Il lui fit un dernier clin d'œil et quitta la chambre.

Un moment plus tard, Kiara quitta la Tour Serpentard pour rejoindre ses camarades Gryffondor dans leur salle commune. Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra.

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa aussitôt. Un bon feu ronflait dans l'énorme cheminée et maintenait une température confortable. Elle s'approcha des flammes en tendant les mains. Malgré son épaisse cape de laine, elle se sentait transie. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient un vrai nid à courants d'air et la saison hivernale n'arrangeait rien.

Un bruit de voix la fit se retourner, Harry, ses cousins Ron et Ginny suivis de Hermione et Neville arrivaient. Elle prit un ton enjoué et plaça un sourire factice sur son visage.

- Salut tout le monde !

- Salut Kiara ! répondirent-ils tous dans un bel ensemble.

Harry s'approcha et demanda doucement :

- Malefoy est parti ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air…je ne sais pas…Il plongea son regard vert dans celui de la jeune fille. Anxieux ? 

- Tu as peur que Parkinson ne lui mette le grappin dessus si tu n'es pas là pour veiller au grain ? ricana une voix derrière elle.

Kiara pivota aussitôt et croisa les bras, tout en dévisageant froidement son interlocuteur.

- Finnigan ! T'as manqué ton train ? questionna abruptement.

Il afficha un sourire doucereux.

- J'ai décidé de rester pendant les vacances, cette année. Seamus se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Je me suis dit que si notre fouine bondissante préférée n'était pas là, tu aurais besoin de compagnie…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, faisant désagréablement frissonner la jeune Serpentard. Elle se regarda autour d'elle et vit que cette échange était passé inaperçu. Elle fronça les sourcils, irritée. Finnigan pouvait se montrer singulièrement lourd parfois, et cette insistance commençait à devenir pesante.

- Merci, Finnigan, de me proposer si aimablement ta compagnie mais celle de mes amis me suffit amplement, rétorqua-t-elle, à haute voix.

Le Gryffondor se rembrunit et grimaça un sourire crispé pour ses camarades qui le regardaient avec attention.

Ron posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du jeune Irlandais.

- Allez viens, Seam. Ma cousine a la langue acérée et je ne saurais trop te conseiller de ne pas t'y frotter, camarade. Bon, il fait un temps magnifique. Une bataille de boules de neige, ça vous dit ? Filles contre garçons ?

- Mais nous ne sommes que trois…objecta Hermione.

- Mais Kiara est dans votre équipe…rétorqua Ron du tac au tac.

- J'apprécie pleinement ce compliment, Ron. Vraiment. Mais tu sembles oublier un tout petit détail…

- Lequel ? questionna son cousin, faussement candide.

- Toi et Finnigan ! Vous êtes des batteurs aussi !

- Mais nous, on a Neville…grommela le rouquin entre ses dents.

Longdubat haussa un sourcil et posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Ginny, prête à sauter à la gorge de son frère.

- Ron ! Je peux me monter singulièrement maladroit, d'accord, mais je ne suis pas sourd ! Si tu ne veux pas de moi dans ton équipe, dis-le simplement !

Ron eut le bon goût de rougir. Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuses.

- Pas question ! s'insurgea Ginny. On n'a qu'à chercher une quatrième fille.

- Excellente idée ! Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas très nombreux à rester à Poudlard pour les Fêtes. A Serpentard, je suis la seule et vous…

- On est tous là…

- Où se réunissent les élèves d'habitude, quand il n'y en a que quelques un par Maison ?

- A la Grande Salle.

- Bien, alors, commençons par là.

Le petit groupe entra dans la Grande Salle. Comme l'avait indiqué Harry, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle qui n'avaient pas pu rejoindre leur famille étaient là. Ici et là, on avait sorti un échiquier magique, un peu plus loin, trois jeunes sorciers de deuxième année riaient aux éclats en disputant une bataille explosive, d'autres encore écrivaient ou rédigeaient un devoir.

- Elles sont un peu jeunes, non ? lâcha Ron avec un soupir après avoir jaugé rapidement les élèves présents. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?

- Je pense que nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire. Les filles choisiront elles-mêmes. 

- Eh ! Regardez ! s'exclama soudain Ginny, en pointant son doigt devant elle. Luna est assise là-bas, dans le fond. On va lui demander !

Avant que les garçons ne puissent protester, elle entraîna Kiara et Hermione à sa suite.

- Luna ? Quelle Luna? demanda Seamus, un peu perdu.

- Luna Lovegood. Loony, si tu préfères, précisa Ron en roulant exagérément des yeux.

- Ron, tu n'est pas drôle. Elle est gentille…protesta Neville.

- Gentille, peut-être mais un peu fracassée quand même ! assena abruptement Ron.

Harry n'écoutait l'échange que d'une oreille. Il suivait attentivement le dialogue qui se déroulait à l'autre bout de la salle. En voyant Luna secouer négativement la tête plusieurs fois, malgré les grands gestes enthousiastes de Ginny, il décida d'intervenir à son tour.

Quand il arriva à une dizaine de mètres des filles, elles rebroussaient chemin, dépitées devant le refus de Luna.

- Oh Harry ! Tu crois que tu arriveras la convaincre ? lui demanda Ginny d'une voix pressante.

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

- Je peux toujours essayer.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la table et vit que la jeune Serdaigle était déjà replongée dans la lecture de son journal. Sa masse de cheveux blonds lui cachait le visage.

- Salut ! Je peux m'asseoir ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il réitéra sa question. Elle leva enfin la tête et le regarda, étonnée.

- Oh…Salut. C'est à moi que tu parlais ? Je n'avais pas compris. D'habitude, les autres ne me demandent pas mon avis alors, j'ai pensé…Mais, bien sûr, tu peux t'asseoir, cette table est libre d'accès, expliqua-t-elle en englobant la distance qui la séparait des autres étudiants.

Et sans plus se préoccuper de lui, elle se concentra à nouveau sur son article. 

- Euh…Luna ? 

Elle posa sur lui ses grands yeux bleu délavé, pas le moins du monde irritée d'être interrompue dans sa lecture et attendit tranquillement qu'il parle.

Cette attitude, bien que Harry commençât à la connaître, avait toujours le don de le désarçonner. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ne sachant comment formuler sa requête.

- Nous allons faire une bataille de boules de neige, tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ?

- Ginny, Hermione et ta petite amie me l'on déjà demandé…

- Ma… ? Non, non. Kiara n'est plus ma petite amie depuis longtemps. C'est celle de Malefoy.

- _Malefoy_ ? Elle a des goûts bizarres. Et tu n'es pas triste ?

- Triste ? Non, pas du tout. Et comme Kiara est restée une amie proche, Malefoy et moi, on a dû trouver, comment t'expliquer ça ? une sorte de compromis…Il fit une grimace éloquente qui provoqua un gloussement chez la jeune fille. Bien, reprit-il, tu n'as pas répondu. Tu viens ?

- Ma foi, pourquoi pas ?

Kiara essuya la neige qui maculait son visage rougie par le froid et se tourna vers sa partenaire. Hermione, déterminée, forma rapidement une boule entre ses mains gantées et la propulsa sur Neville. Ce dernier se baissa en éclatant de rire mais son rire se mua en crachotements quand le projectile de Kiara lui atterrit directement dans la bouche. Satisfaites, les deux filles se frappèrent dans la paume. Un cri de joie les fit pivoter sur la gauche. Luna et Ginny se congratulaient bruyamment, la jeune Serdaigle, après plusieurs essais infructueux, avait enfin touché son adversaire. Ron et Seamus ripostèrent aussitôt, suivi de Harry et Neville.

Hermione avait décrété, en début de partie, que pour « la paix des ménages », il était préférable de s'abstenir de prendre son conjoint pour cible, si conjoint il y avait. Certains, qu'elle connaissait mais ne nommerait pas, avaient la rancune tenace. Elle avait coulé un regard entendu vers Ron qui lui avait offert en retour un visage parfaitement angélique.

Peu avant midi, Harry consulta sa montre et déclara que la partie était terminée. Les huit sorciers, mouillés et frigorifiés se hâtèrent de rentrer se changer et se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard, attablés avec les professeurs.

Il semblait plus convivial de partager ce repas ensemble même si Neville avait paru très anxieux de manger avec le professeur Rogue. Cependant, ce dernier brillait par son absence.

Avant de prendre place, Harry tira discrètement Kiara, un peu plus loin .

- Où est Rogue ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Il ne me raconte pas sa vie, rétorqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

Le jeune Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et questionna doucement :

- Alors rien n'a changé ? 

- Non, répondit-elle brièvement, en fuyant son regard. Puis elle releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux brillaient de colère et de frustration. Il est si…si…indifférent ! Je ne lui demande pas de publier un article dans la Gazette mais…je ne sais pas, moi…on aurait pu entretenir des relations…amicales ?

Harry soupira et tenta de tempérer son mouvement d'humeur.

- Rogue n'a jamais eu d'amis… ni même de fille… 

- Oh mais je ne lui demande pas de m'élever ! objecta Kiara. Je le suis déjà presque ! C'est papa qui a eu tout le boulot ! Je revendique juste un minimum d'intérêt ! C'est trop exigé ?

Le jeune homme posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Non, Kiara, c'est tout à fait légitime. Je suis vraiment désolé que cela ne se soit pas passé comme tu l'espérais.

- Parfois, je m'en veux terriblement de lui avoir donné le journal.

- Pourquoi ? 

- Et bien, au début de l'année, il semblait m'apprécier parce que je suis douée pour les potions mais depuis « la grande révélation », il m'adresse à peine la parole, toujours froid et distant. Il me donne l'impression que je suis atteinte d'une maladie particulièrement honteuse et qu'un simple contact suffirait à le contaminer.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Harry, compatissant.

Elle soupira à son tour.

- Je devrai m'y habituer mais je n'y arrive pas. Je le connais à peine, il est tout sauf aimable, il me démontre clairement que je ne l'intéresse pas mais je ne parviens pas à faire abstraction du fait qu'il est mon géniteur. Il y a désormais un « avant » journal et un « après » journal.

- Jeunes gens, les interrompit Dumbledore, si vous voulez bien prendre place, nous pourrons profiter de cet excellent repas.

Harry et Kiara lui adressèrent un sourire d'excuses et s'empressèrent de s'asseoir au milieu des autres convives.

- Bien. Une dernière chose. Certains d'entre-vous souhaitent se rendre à Ste-Mangouste pour y visiter un parent. Je serai à votre disposition dans mon bureau cet après-midi pour organiser ce voyage. Sur ce, bon appétit.

Voilà, comme je vous l'ai longuement expliqué, ceci n'était qu'une mise en bouche. Le deuxième chapitre sera posté fin janvier.

A bientôt

Falyla 


	3. chapitre 2

Bonjour !

Non, non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis là et bien là ! 

Je vous remercie de votre patience. 

Alors, sauf problème de connexion ou de PC, indépendant de ma volonté, cette fic sera mise en ligne tous les lundis.

Je vous encourage à visiter **le site HP de** **Rémus Lupin, le Vif d'Or**, vous trouverez le lien dans ma bio.

Et bien sûr, un grand merci à ma première lectrice et correctrice de toujours, l'indispensable JessHDH, mon UIAV !

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions…

**Alisa Adams** : Salut ! Merci à toi et continue ta fic avec « ta » Kia, cette fic est un vrai bonheur ! Bisous.

**Lunenoire** : Toujours fidèle au poste, merci. Bises.

**Harriette Potter** : Voilà le second chapitre, après, c'est tous les lundis. Bisous.

**NayaWitter** : Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire ?! LOL. Bises.

**Angel293 **: Salut ma fan de toujours! Ah ben, comme d'habitude, y aura un peu de tout, tu me connais, non ? A plus. Bises.

**Maya** : Je ne vais évidemment rien dévoiler, tu penses bien ! LOL. J'ai 33 ans. ( Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un sur Ffnet qui l'ignore ? LOL). Mon titre t'inquiète ? Pourtant, il peut s'interpréter de tant de façons…Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : ça y est ! Le 2ème chapitre est là ! Bises.

**Kate Malefoy** : Salut ! Tout le monde va à Ste-Mangouste parce que c'est les vacances de Noël et que pendant les vacances, on visite les malades. Entre L+S et le Sacrifice, il s'est passé environ 3 mois parce L+S finit fin septembre. Tu n'aimes pas Rogue ? Ah ça, c'est dommage…Mais je ne peut te contredire, il est insensible. Bisous.

**Rémus James Lupin** : Salut mon p'tit loup ! Merci pour ce long mail très instructif mais, côté HP, je suis encore plus embrouillée qu'avant ! LOL. Pas grave ! La suite est là. A plus. Bises.

**Dumati **: La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Roxanne de Bromélia** : 5 heures à lire ma fic ? Waou ! Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bises.

**Mary Cooper** : Salut ! On est fin janvier et le second chapitre est là comme promis. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Voilà ! Tu me quittes un lundi pour me retrouver le lundi suivant. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Sungirl 1** : Pas perdu ma façon d'écrire ? Ah ben heureusement, dis-moi ! On serait mal ! LOL. J'espère que tu aimeras ce 2ème chapitre. Bisous.

**Popov** : Tu n'es pas mort, au moins ? LOL. Je suis là et pour longtemps ! Bises.

**Tolede **: Ola el macho ! Je suis de retour avec les fics que tu lis, alors tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à cœur joie ! Continue à supposer, ça me fait toujours sourire. Tu connais la chanson maintenant : un peu de vrai et beaucoup de faux. Second chapitre uniquement centré sur ton personnage favori…Bisous.

**Lythanie** : Salut fillette ! Alors, j'attends ce que tu m'as promis ! Bises.

**Eowyn 78** : Laisse ce mur tranquille ! Je suis là ! Merci pour ton mail et tes idées. En fait, ma trame est bien installée même si je fais souvent de l'improvisation et pars dans une direction qui n'était pas prévue au départ. Merci de trouver ma fic géniale, ça fait plaisir. A plus. Bises.

Chapitre 2 

****

****

Drago serra les poings et offrit un visage crispé à son père. Ce dernier venait de le prier de le suivre dans son bureau.

« Une prière ? Quelle plaisanterie ! » pensa le jeune homme _in petto_. 

La lueur qui brillait dans les yeux glacés de Lucius, le ton inflexible qu'il avait employé pour sa requête ne laissait planer aucun doute : c'était un ordre pur et simple. 

Et Drago était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir ce qui se passerait s'il ne s'inclinait pas. 

A contre-cœur, il adopta un profil bas de circonstance. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa mère qui avait trituré nerveusement sa serviette pendant tout le repas. Narcissa avait la même attitude résignée qu'il lui avait toujours connu. Il soupira imperceptiblement et quitta la salle à manger.

Il frappa à la porte de chêne et entra. Le bureau de Lucius était une pièce lambrissée de bois sombre, les parois entièrement recouvertes de livres consacrés à la magie noire.

Malefoy père se tenait devant un rayonnage, semblant chercher un livre en particulier. Mais il était difficile d'en être certain. Lucius cultivait avec soin sa faculté de mettre les autres mal à l'aise. Convier quelqu'un puis l'ignorer totalement ensuite rendait ces interlocuteurs particulièrement inconfortables donc vulnérables.

Drago était rompu à ce genre de pratique. Il resta donc stoïquement debout, attendant patiemment que son père daigne se rendre compte de sa présence.

Lucius promena son regard sur les nombreux ouvrages. Ces derniers avaient tous subis un sortilège. Leur titre et contenu changeaient si une personne non-initiée s'en emparait. Cette mesure s'était avéré nécessaire depuis quelques années.

En effet, les fréquentes perquisitions du Ministère l'avaient obligés à user de stratagèmes complexes pour cacher certains objets devenus illicites. 

La famille Malefoy pratiquait la magie noire et les sciences occultes depuis toujours. Pendant très longtemps, envisager de s'en cacher était inconcevable. Les Sangs-purs tiraient une immense fierté de ce double enseignement qui les plaçait, pensaient-ils, largement au-dessus du monde sorcier.

Mais quinze ans auparavant, tout avait changé…

Le Lord Sombre, sur le point de prendre le pouvoir, avait été terrassé par un bébé !

Lucius sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir et lui brûler la poitrine.

Harry Potter !

Ce morveux allait payer pour ça !

Quinze ans qu'il attendait son heure ! Quinze longues années à préparer le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !

Par quatre fois, le gamin avait fait échouer ses plans les plus audacieux ! Maudit soit-il !

Lucius avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée quand la prophétie avait été brisée mais son Maître, dans sa grande bonté, lui avait pardonné la débâcle du Ministère. Le Lord Sombre lui avait alors annoncé qu'il avait d'autres plans pour lui.

Un sourire froid éclaira furtivement son visage. Il se tourna brusquement et les prunelles gris acier du père rencontrèrent celles du fils.

- Drago ! dit-il onctueusement comme s'il le découvrait seulement à l'instant. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Le professeur Rogue m'a fait part de tes remarquables résultats. Je suis heureux de constater que tu travailles d'arrache-pied. Néanmoins, cette… Sang-de-Bourbe, quel est son nom déjà ? Granger ? est meilleure de toi en métamorphoses…

Drago allait mettre en avant les autres matières dans lesquelles il excellait mais son père changea brutalement de sujet.

- Comment se porte ta…petite amie ?

Un instant désarçonné par cette question directe, le jeune sorcier plissa les yeux, méfiant.

- Bien, répondit-il brièvement, ne sachant trop sur quel terrain glissant son père voulait l'entraîner.

- Cette fille est une Weasley, une sang-pur et malgré son nom, elle est à Serpentard. Ce serait un précieux atout qu'elle rejoigne nos rangs, tu n'es pas de mon avis ? Je compte sur toi, Drago, pour la convaincre d'embrasser à notre cause . Le Lord Sombre a besoin de sang neuf parmi ses fidèles…Quant à toi, je me réjouis, par avance, de lui annoncer que tu es prêt à le servir.

Le jeune sorcier sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. 

Entraîner Kiara dans le clan des Mangemorts ? Il se sentait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il se contrôla du mieux qu'il put alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de bondir en hurlant son aversion pour Voldemort mais la prudence et l'instinct de survie lui commandaient de se taire.

S'opposer ouvertement à Lucius Malefoy serait peut-être considéré comme un acte héroïque mais c'était surtout stupide. 

Et Drago était loin d'être stupide. Il offrit à son père un visage impassible.

- Et bien, je t'annonce l'imminence d'une initiation qui va bouleverser ta vie et tu ne dis rien ? Ne sois pas effrayé, mon fils, notre Maître sait se monter bienveillant avec ceux qui le servent fidèlement. Et impitoyable avec ceux qui le trahissent, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Drago déglutit difficilement en voyant la lueur fanatique qui animait le regard de son père. Ce dernier poursuivit.

- Pour lui prouver ta bonne foi et ton désir de le servir, je vais te confier une mission. Dumbledore reste le premier obstacle à abattre. J'ai entendu dire qu'il rassemble ses troupes, qu'il tente de s'organiser avec sa pitoyable petite bande. Je veux savoir ce qui se trame. Espionne-le !

- Mais…

- Allons, allons, Drago ! Ne soit pas si modeste ! J'ai ouï dire que tu t'étais considérablement rapproché de Potter. Tu as endormi sa méfiance, tu le côtoies et bientôt, il te fera confiance ! Ton esprit d'initiative m'éblouit, mon fils ! Je dois le reconnaître ! Si tu m'avais parlé de ton projet avant, je te l'aurai déconseillé tant les chances de réussite étaient maigres. Mais là, je m'incline devant ton génie ! Voilà bien l'esprit manipulateur des Malefoy ! Grâce à Potter, tu peux t'introduire auprès de Dumbledore !

Le jeune sorcier était trop abasourdi pour penser correctement. 

- Ça ne marchera jamais ! Il…

- Oh si, ça fonctionnera, le coupa Lucius, sûr de lui. Ce vieux cinglé a un défaut sous sa cuirasse. Il se croit altruiste, cet imbécile ! Il croit aimer ses semblables, plus encore ceux qui viennent quémander son aide ! Il n'a jamais pu résister…Accorder son pardon lui donne un sentiment de toute puissance ! Fais-lui savoir que tu ne veux pas suivre mes traces, que servir le Lord Sombre te dégoûte, que sais-je ? Je te laisse improviser. Montre patte blanche à Dumbledore et il te prendra sous son aile, trop heureux de te soustraire à l'emprise des Ténèbres. Le temps qu'il réalise qu'il a accueilli une vipère en son sein, il sera trop tard ! Une fois Dumbledore écarté, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom tuera facilement Potter ! Ensuite, il s'empara du pouvoir et je régnerai à ses côtés !

Il éclata d'un rire dément qui fit longuement frissonner son fils.

Drago ne sut jamais comment il avait obligé les traits de son visage à se fendre de son célèbre rictus ni comment il avait quitté la pièce sans chanceler.

Il regagna sa chambre, la tête bourdonnante, pour s'affaler aussitôt sur le lit, le regard vide, fixé sur le plafond.

C'était un cauchemar !

Après quelques instants, il soupira lourdement et se redressa. Assis sur le bord du lit, il promena ses iris grises autour de lui, indifférent aux objets familiers qui l'entouraient. 

Il avait été élevé, éduqué, programmé pour devenir un Mangemort, alors pourquoi était-il si surpris, si choqué par la demande de son père ?

Il avait écarté depuis longtemps l'idée de prêter allégeance et de ramper aux pieds de Voldemort mais cela, son géniteur l'ignorait. Le jeune sorcier avait toujours caché avec le plus grand soin le dégoût que la servilité de Lucius lui inspirait. Il pouvait affirmer que ses sentiments n'avaient jamais transparu car si tel avait été le cas, son père l'aurait tué sans aucune hésitation.

Drago avait appris la prudence au fil des ans. Lucius était un homme violent, doublé d'un fanatique. Expert en magie noire, prêt à tout pour Voldemort, même à sacrifier sa famille au besoin et ainsi glaner les infimes miettes de pouvoir que son Maître, magnanime, lui accorderait une fois son règne établi. 

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Un sentiment de malaise se diffusa lentement dans ses veines. Le regard implacable de son père était encore imprimé dans ses rétines et les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent à ce souvenir. Un long frisson lui parcouru désagréablement l'échine. 

Que signifiait cette mission ? Une épreuve pour tester sa loyauté ?

Lucius n'avait jamais paru mettre en doute son empressement à rejoindre le camp du Lord Sombre.

Drago tenta désespérément de se raccrocher à cette certitude.

Que cachait cette demande d'espionnage ? Quel genre de renseignements son père croyait-il pouvoir obtenir en si peu de temps ?

Pensait-il réellement que Dumbledore allait l'accueillir à bras ouverts et lui accorder immédiatement sa confiance ? Qu'il lui dévoilerait sans ciller les secrets de ce fameux Ordre du Phénix ? 

Il sentit son trouble s'accentuer. Il ne souhaitait participer à quelque mission que se soit mais son père ne lui laissait guère le choix.

Et s'il avait purement et simplement refusé ?

Drago émit un ricanement désabusé.

Quiconque connaissait Lucius, comme lui le connaissait, ne s'y serait pas risqué. 

Ce dernier avait des arguments très convaincants. 

Très, très convaincants. 

Il pouvait recourir à une extrême cruauté physique mais ce que Malefoy père affectionnait, par-dessus tout, était la torture mentale. Il se délectait de trouver la faille de chacun et s'y glissait, sinueux et perfide, pour mieux détruire des adversaires.

Corruption et chantage. Telles étaient les armes favorites de Lucius Malefoy. 

Oh ! Rien n'était jamais fait ouvertement. Le jeu consistait à en faire un mal insidieux et imperceptible pour les autres. Enferrer la victime et l'isoler afin qu'elle ne quémande aucune aide autour d'elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Lucius avait un moyen de pression tout trouvé pour le faire coopérer si nécessaire. Kiara !

Lucius était intelligent. Il avait présenté les choses comme allant de soi mais Drago ne se faisait aucune illusion. Son père se donnerait les moyens de ses ambitions. Si cela impliquait de menacer ou de faire chanter son fils, il le ferait. Sans aucune hésitation.

Le jeune sorcier se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. 

Il devait rapidement trouvé une solution, le cas échéant, son avenir dans ce monde serait furieusement compromis…

Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer les taupes mais n'était pas assez fou pour en faire part à son père. Mieux valait, dans un premier temps, faire croire qu'il était d'accord et qu'il acceptait de collaborer ensuite…il improviserait.

Son père le croirait-il ? Telle était la question.

Une chose était certaine, il devrait faire tourner ses méninges à plein régime pour s'extraire du bourbier dans lequel il allait s'enliser inexorablement.

Devait-il en parler à Kiara ? 

Il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux et s'approcha du bureau. Il s'assit et puisa dans un tiroir un parchemin luxueux, portant le chiffre des Malefoy en en-tête. Il le posa devant lui et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier d'argent. Mais sa main resta en suspens.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire part de ses problèmes par hibou… 

Peut-être que si…

Peut-être que non…

Comprendrait-elle ses raisons d'agir ? Ne le trouverait-elle pas lâche de ne pas s'opposer plus fermement à son père ? Comment jugerait-elle son idée de composer pour sauver sa peau ? Trouverait-il les mots pour la convaincre que s'opposer à son géniteur ouvertement le mettrait dans une position plus que délicate ?

Rien n'était moins sûr. Elle était entière et sans concession. Presque une Gryffondor. Cette pensée le fit grimacer.

Maudits Gryffondor ! Toujours prêts à se sacrifier pour les autres, à jouer les héros comme SuperPotter ! 

Par Merlin, il n'était pas un foutu Gryffondor ! Il était un Serpentard ! Il était opportuniste et le revendiquait haut et fort ! 

Incertain de la conduite à tenir, il reposa sa plume d'un geste brusque, éclaboussant son bureau.

Drago écarquilla les yeux en voyant les dégâts. La projection d'encre avait formé un large arc de cercle de gouttes écarlates.

« On dirait du sang, pensa-t-il aussitôt, contemplant un long moment la traînée rouge avec une fascination morbide.

Il secoua brutalement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il prit sa baguette et prononça le sort que Kiara lui avait un jour appris.

- _Spari Macchia_ !

Les tâches d'encre disparurent aussitôt mais les paroles de Kiara précédent son départ de Poudlard, lui revinrent en écho.

Avait-elle raison d'y voir un mauvais présage ?

Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac tandis que ses entrailles se contractaient douloureusement, menaçant de lui faire rendre le repas qu'il avait partagé un peu plus tôt avec ses parents.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. L'air froid entra dans la chambre, le faisant frissonner mais calma immédiatement sa nausée. Il inspira un dernière fois et referma la baie vitrée, son malaise momentanément dissipé.

Cependant, quelque chose lui disait que le reste de son séjour allait être un calvaire.

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions, à lundi prochain.

Bye.

Falyla 


	4. chapitre 3

Un grand merci à ma première lectrice et correctrice de toujours, l'indispensable JessHDH, mon UIAV !

Et aussi à mon p'tit loup Rémus Lupin. Allez voir son site, le lien est dans ma bio. 

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

Bonne lecture.

**LeslieGlady **: Merci d'être fidèle au poste ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il existe un moyen convenable ? Rien sans danger, à mon avis…A plus. Bisous.

**Eowyn 78** : ça, c'est résumé ! LOL. Effectivement, Drago est dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! On va le laisser mijoter ça quelques chapitres…Bises. 

**Rémus James Lupin** : Tu as raison, Drago est à plaindre ! Pas facile tout ça ! Quant au titre, qui a dit que je parlais de Drago ? Pas moi…A plus. Bisous.

**Popov **: Ah ben, merci ! C'est gentil ! La suite est là ! Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Le bon choix ? Hum…Pas si simple. A plus. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Lucius n'est pas méchant, c'est un psychopathe ! Cherche pas trop loin avec l'encre. Ça lui fait juste penser que Kiara avait un mauvais pressentiment sur son séjour au manoir Malefoy. On peut difficilement lui donner tort, hein ? Pour les sortilèges et formules de mon cru, effectivement j'utilise parfois l'italien si le mot latin ne me convient pas et puis ça change agréablement ! LOL. Je ne suis pas italienne, je l'ai appris à l'école. Mon mari, lui, il vient des Abruzzes. Et toi, de quelle région ? Voilà. Merci de toujours adorer mon travail. A plus. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Alors j'ai pas tout compris ! Pourquoi tu me parles de la mère de Kiara, elle est décédée depuis longtemps. Je vois pas le rapport. Explique-moi ça la prochaine fois. A plus. Bisous.

**Roxanne de Bromélia** : Je suis désolée si tu n'avais pas compris la date de fin janvier pour la suite de la mise en ligne. Maintenant, c'est tous les lundis, sauf problèmes d'ordi ou de Net, évidemment ! Et Dieu sait que j'en ai ! * soupir * LOL. Alors, le chapitre 3 est là ! Bises.

**Dibbye **: T'as dévoré L+S ?? Pas d'indigestion, j'espère ! LOL. Merci pour ces compliments, je suis contente que tu aimes. La suite, juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Pas trop fatigué ? Ma fic aurait-elle le même effet sur toi que Matrix Reloaded sur moi ? Elle t'endort ? Tant mieux. Parce autant te le dire tout de suite, il ne se passera rien de plus dans cette histoire, les dialogues seront soporifiques, l'action totalement inexistante. Ils vont jouer à la bataille explosive pendant 25 chapitres et on connaîtra tout des amours immatérielles de Mimi Geignarde et de Peeves ! Encore envie de lire le chapitre n° 3 ? LOL. Tu es plus courageux que je ne le pensais…A plus. Bises.

**Emy Black** : Un enchantement de me lire ? Oh là là ! Je suis toute rouge ! #^_^# . Merci ! J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais. Bisous.

**Salem Black** : Merci à toi aussi ! Pour la ponctualité dans la mise en ligne, c'était surtout vrai pour L+S. Là, pour le « sacrifice », j'ai enfin pris de l'avance, alors c'est tous les lundis. A plus. Bises.

**Ankou **: Salut ! Merci d'avoir rejoint le clan des fidèles ! LOL. Kiara, devenir une Mangemort pour cracher sur Voldemort ? Ah ben, c'est une idée à creuser…Bisous. 

**Mary Cooper** : Comme tu vois, je suis là ! Chapitre 3 juste plus bas ! Bises.

Chapitre 3 

Kiara avait hâte que le repas se termine, elle attendait ce voyage à Ste-Mangouste depuis longtemps.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait serré Perceval Weasley dans ses bras remontait à la veille d'Halloween.

Cette visite l'avait bouleversée et peinée plus qu'elle n'aurait cru possible.

L'homme qui l'avait élevée ne l'avait pas reconnue, la prenant une fois de plus pour Kathy.

Ce n'était évidemment pas une surprise pour la jeune femme, le courrier qu'elle échangeait régulièrement avec les médico-mages étaient loin d'être optimistes mais elle avait pris cette attitude, en dépit du bon sens le plus élémentaire, comme un déni supplémentaire.

Elle avait beau se raisonner, se dire que son père n'était pas maître de ses souvenirs, elle était ressortie de l'hôpital en retenant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient à tout instant de déborder.

Arthur Weasley, qui avait souhaité l'accompagner ce jour-là, avait tristement secoué la tête. Ses maladroites paroles de réconfort étaient restées sans effet tant le désarroi de Kiara était grand.

De retour à Poudlard, elle avait décidé de ne rien montrer de sa tristesse, offrant un visage neutre à chacun, déviant habilement les questions qu'on lui posait. Mais se monter enjouée auprès de ses amis s'était avéré difficile, plus encore auprès de Drago. Ce dernier avait montré très rapidement qu'il n'était pas dupe de sa bonne humeur affectée mais il avait patiemment attendu qu'elle soit prête à partager ce qui la chagrinait tant.

Pendant plus d'une semaine, il avait stoïquement supporté son silence et ses faux-fuyants puis il avait craqué.

Alors que le cours de Iain Pears, professeur de DCFM, se terminait, il l'avait prise par le bras et traînée littéralement jusqu'à la mansarde.

Là, il avait pointé un index impérieux dans sa direction.

- Je crois que j'ai été patient. Très patient. Tu n'as déjà rien dit de ton entretien avec Rogue. Ça ne m'enchantait pas mais bon, comme tu n'a pas non plus craché le morceau à Potter le Magnifique… J'ai respecté ton choix. Ensuite, tu vas voir ton père en refusant que je t'accompagne… Tu en reviens dans un état épouvantable et là encore, silence radio ! Vas-tu, oui ou non, me dire ce qui se passe, à la fin ? Parce que j'en ai ma claque, tu comprends ? que tu m'écartes sciemment. Si tu penses que je ne suis pas assez bien pour mériter ta confiance, alors je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de poursuivre cette relation à sens unique…

Kiara était restée un instant interloquée face à l'attitude agressive de Drago. Ses dernières paroles, sonnant comme une sentence qu'elle trouvait particulièrement injuste, avaient été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. 

La jeune fille avait serré les poings tandis qu'une sourde colère montait en elle. Cette même colère qui ne demandait qu'à exploser depuis son retour de Ste-Mangouste et qu'elle avait libérée.

- JE VAIS TE DIRE CE QUI SE PASSE ! J'AI SEIZE ANS DEMAIN ET MON PERE NE M'A PAS RECONNUE !

Drago avait imperceptiblement froncé les sourcils et répliqué d'une voix plus posée :

- J'en suis profondément désolé, je sais à quel point cette situation t'affecte mais…tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Le dernier hibou que tu as reçu n'annonçait aucun changement alors pourquoi…

La jeune sorcière le coupa en hurlant :

- IL NE M'A PAS RECONNUE ET CE BATARD DE ROGUE NON PLUS !

Drago écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué.

- QUOI ??

- Tu as bien entendu, cracha-t-elle, profondément amère. Mon…géniteur m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas de place dans sa vie ! Qu'il avait des obligations auxquelles il ne pouvait déroger ! Qu'en aucun cas, il n'avait de temps à me consacrer ! Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé, moi ! Un père, j'en ai déjà un ! Mais ce salaud était vraiment obligé de se monter si cruel en me précisant à quel point j'étais insignifiante à ses yeux ?…

Sa voix s'était brisée et de grosses larmes silencieuses avaient roulé sur ses joues.

Il n'avait su que dire. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait apporté tout le réconfort dont il était capable.

Kiara se leva dès que Dumbledore quitta la table des enseignants. Elle sortit et emprunta le couloir du menait au bureau du Directeur. Elle cheminait depuis quelques minutes quand elle perçut des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et, à sa grande surprise, reconnut Neville qui, visiblement, se dirigeait dans la même direction.

- Neville ? Tu me cherchais ? demanda-t-elle quand le jeune homme parvint à sa hauteur. 

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête, embarrassé. 

- Non. En fait, je vais chez Dumbledore…

- Oh ? Moi aussi. Le voyage à Ste-Mangouste ?

Le jeune homme rosit un peu puis sembla se reprendre. Il redressa un peu les épaules et dit d'une voix raffermie.

- Oui. Je dois y retrouver ma grand-mère. Nous rendons visite à mes parents.

- Tes parents sont hospitalisés là-bas ? Je ne savais pas, je suis désolée de l'apprendre. Ils y resteront combien de temps ?

Le Gryffondor déglutit et baissa les yeux.

- En fait…Ils y sont depuis plus de… quinze ans et…ils n'en ressortiront jamais…

Kiara ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Neville la devança.

- Mes parents étaient des Aurors. Une Mangemort du nom de Bellatrix Lestrange leur a lancé _le Doloris_ pendant si longtemps que ça les a rendu fous.

La jeune fille émit une sorte de hoquet horrifié puis la confusion envahit son visage.

- Par Merlin, Neville, pardon ! Je l'ignorais. Je te prie de m'excuser. Je n'aurai pas dû te questionner comme ça.

- Ne t'excuse pas, Kiara. J'ai caché leur situation pendant trop longtemps. Je crois…Je crois que je me sentais…gêné, avoua-t-il, penaud.

- Gêné ? Mais de quoi ? répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

Comme il se tortillait, inconfortablement, Kiara poursuivit :

- Tu sais, si les parents de Ginny m'ont accueilli chez eux cet été, c'est parce que mon père est aussi à Ste-Mangouste. Lors d'une expédition qui a mal tourné, il a fait une grave chute qui a irrémédiablement endommagé son cerveau et je ne pense pas qu'il quitte l'établissement un jour. Il ne me reconnaît plus et même si parfois je trouve ça injuste et ça me mets dans une colère noire, je ne me suis jamais sentie honteuse de son état de santé.  

Neville acquiesça avec un maigre sourire.

- Ma grand-mère m'a fait comprendre l'an dernier que je devais être fier de mes parents, fier de dire qu'ils s'étaient dressés contre Tu-sais…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, sembla prendre une grande inspiration et rectifia courageusement: 

- …contre Voldemort.

La jeune Serpentard approuva d'un hochement de tête alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la gargouille qui protégeait l'antre de Dumbledore.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il semblait encore incrédule d'avoir prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres si aisément, puis sa bouche se fendit d'une grimace montrant qu'il n'était pas peu fier de cet exploit.  

- Tu connais le mot de passe, Neville ? demanda-t-elle, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. 

- Oh ! Mais les Serpentard font de l'humour, ironisa-t-il, en haussant comiquement les sourcils. Je vois que mes déboires avec les mots de passe ne sont un secret pour personne. Et toi, tu le sais ?

- Aucune idée, admit-elle en riant.

Le jeune homme plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit papier jaune, ligné de rose et blanc aux extrémités. Comme Kiara le regardait avec une curiosité non feinte, il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota :

- C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a donné, ce matin.

Il déplia soigneusement le papier pour y lire l'inscription puis se tourna vers la statue et énonça d'une voix claire :

- _Carambar Caramel_ !

La porte s'ouvrit et l'escalier en pierre se mit en mouvement. Les deux jeunes sorciers sautèrent sur les marches qui montaient en colimaçon jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils redescendaient. A peine eurent-ils bifurqué dans un couloir latéral qu'ils laissèrent libre court à leur hilarité.

- Je n'arrive pas y croire ! s'exclama Neville, entre deux hoquets. Il a vraiment transformé ce pot de chambre en Portoloin. Un _pot de chambre _!?

- Si ça n'en était pas un, ça y ressemblait drôlement, en tout cas ! confirma Kiara en essuyant des larmes de rire aux coins de ses yeux.

- Heureusement que ma grand-mère nous rejoint directement à Ste-Mangouste, je ne l'imagine pas vraiment avec ce genre d'objet dans les mains…

Il éclata à nouveau de rire. Son aïeule l'avait toujours terrorisé mais l'idée même de la voir tenant le curieux Portoloin avait pour lui le même effet qu'invoquer Rogue affublé d'une vieille robe et d'un chapeau grotesque pour faire face à un Epouvantard.

A peine eut-il formé cette image dans sa tête, que l'objet de ses tourments déboucha du couloir. Severus Rogue, sa robe de sorcier noire lui battant furieusement les mollets, marchait dans leur direction, martelant les dalles de son pas martial. Neville pâlit subitement et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Kiara, le voyant si brusquement changer d'humeur, se retourna et se rembrunit elle aussi. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda son géniteur approcher.

Le professeur de Potions se planta devant eux et les jaugea en haussant un sourcil noir.

- Londubat, Weasley. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en salle commune ou dans la Grande Salle avec vos camarades ? demanda-t-il sur le ton glacial qui lui était coutumier.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Kiara planta son regard bleu et or dans les prunelles noires de Rogue et répondit calmement :

- Nous sortons du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Nous irons à Ste-Mangouste demain. Neville pour rendre visite à ses parents et moi, pour voir…mon père.

Elle aurait juré voir une ombre passer sur son visage. Cependant, l'instant suivant, il lui offrit un visage impassible. Soudain, décidée à le faire réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle ajouta avec insolence :

- Il y a un règlement qui nous interdit de nous balader dans _ce _couloir…Monsieur ?

Neville retint son souffle. Le ton qu'avait employé Kiara était tout sauf poli. Ses yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre, ne sachant quoi penser de cet échange dont le sens lui échappait totalement. 

Le Professeur de Potions resta silencieux un moment puis, chose incroyable aux yeux du Gryffondor, décida d'ignorer le commentaire irrespectueux de son élève.

- Qui part avec vous à Londres ? questionna-t-il d'un ton neutre.

La jeune fille abandonna son attitude impertinente qui lui semblait soudain aussi inutile qu'infantile. 

- Comme Arthur et Molly Weasley sont absents, j'ai cru comprendre que le Professeur Dumbledore avait proposé au Professeur Pears de nous accompagner.

La bouche de Rogue se pinça imperceptiblement mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de les saluer d'un bref hochement de tête puis il poursuivit son chemin.

Neville soupira de façon très peu discrète, ce qui fit glousser la jeune fille.

- Allons, Neville. Il ne va pas te manger. Ce n'est qu'un homme, après tout.

Le garçon grimaça lugubrement.

- Des fois, je n'en suis pas si sûr…

Elle rit et le prit par le bras, l'entraînant avec elle.   

- Viens, on va rejoindre les autres. Ron m'a promis de m'apprendre quelques trucs aux échecs.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement.

A l'heure du souper, Rogue prit place à la table des enseignants. Kiara remarqua à sa posture rigide qu'il paraissait contrarié. Il participa peu à la conversation et quitta la Grande Salle à peine son repas terminé.   

En début de soirée, un vent glacial s'était levé, soulevant des bourrasques de neige. Le blizzard était si violent qu'on ne distinguait pas même la cabane de Hagrid.

Au moment de se coucher, Kiara regarda dehors un long moment puis, fataliste, haussa les épaules : le temps ne permettait certainement pas aux hiboux de voler facilement, ce n'était donc plus la peine d'espérer un courrier de Drago.

Elle se mit au lit, Machin blotti sous la couverture, en souhaitant une accalmie pour le lendemain.

Le lendemain, veille de Noël, Kiara s'habilla chaudement et se rendit à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Les Gryffondor étaient déjà installé et parlaient avec animation.

Elle prit place à côté de Harry et se servit copieusement. 

- Salut tout le monde ! Bien dormi ?

- Pas mal et toi ? Pas trop isolée ?

- Ce silence est une bénédiction et puis j'ai Machin pour me tenir compagnie. Tiens, voilà Luna.

En effet, la jeune Serdaigle se dirigeait vers leur table. 

Luna avait tenté de discipliner ses cheveux en les nouant avec un foulard. L'effet n'était pas déplaisant et dégageait joliment son visage. Elle avait agrémenté le tout d'une paire de créoles argentées de bonne taille qui se balancèrent doucement quand elle prit place en face de Harry en saluant les autres à la cantonade. 

Kiara portait son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres quand elle suspendit son geste, stupéfaite.

Comme Luna se tournait pour piocher quelques toasts sur sa droite, elle vit clairement de minuscules oiseaux aux couleurs chatoyantes se détacher de son foulard. Ils voletèrent très anarchiquement autour de la tête de la jeune fille, manquant de se percuter en plein vol, pour se poser finalement sur ses boucles d'oreilles qui faisaient office de perchoir. Les petits volatiles entamèrent alors un concert de gazouillis. On entendit leurs joyeux pépiements pendant quelques instants puis ils regagnèrent sagement l'arrière de sa tête pour fondre à nouveau dans le carré de soie.

- Tiens, déjà neuf heures ! Le courrier ne devrait pas tarder ! commenta sereinement Luna.

Harry, bouche bée, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il avait vu puis risqua un regard vers Kiara. Celle-ci haussa comiquement les épaules puis ils plongèrent brusquement le nez dans leur assiette pour cacher le fou rire qui les gagnait.

Quelques instants plus tard, une douzaine de hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle en hululant bruyamment. Ils se posèrent ici et là, pas mécontents, semblait-il, de se reposer un peu. Chaque destinataire détachait promptement lettre, colis ou journal qui lui était dûment adressé et récompensait l'animal d'un morceau de bacon. Une petite chouette brune et blanche atterrit élégamment sur l'épaule de Luna, un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ roulés entre ses griffes. La jeune fille remercia le volatile en flattant sa tête emplumée. L'oiseau lui pinça affectueusement le bout des doigts et s'envola rejoindre ses congénères dans la Volière du château.

Kiara scruta attentivement le ciel magique de la Grande Salle mais aucun autre oiseau ne se montra.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux sur son assiette. 

- Tu attendais une lettre. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui, perspicace, de Harry.

- Oui. Des nouvelles de Drago…

- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu le temps, rétorqua le Gryffondor. Et puis, il n'est parti que depuis 24 heures…

- C'est juste. Mais je suis inquiète. Son père me file la chair de poule. 

- Je sais. On l'aura, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'est pas infaillible. Lucius Malefoy ne bénéficiera pas toujours de l'appui de ses amis haut placés. Ce « vice de procédure » qui l'a sorti d'Azkaban à peine entré me donne envie de vomir. On ne sait plus à qui faire confiance. Le Ministère est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. 

- Notre avenir s'annonce vraiment radieux, commenta Kiara avec ironie. Les Mangemorts, libres comme l'air, les Détraqueurs s'alliant avec Voldemort…Ce calme relatif n'augure rien de bon…

- S'il y a un quelconque changement, je le saurai, répliqua Harry en touchant machinalement sa cicatrice. Il se pourrait même que tu le saches avant moi, ajouta-t-il en pointant sa fourchette en direction de la marque qui zébrait le front de la jeune Serpentard.

Elle hocha la tête, pensant à l'étrange lien de sang qui les liait depuis l'été. Elle entendait les cauchemars de Harry avant qu'il ne les subisse et avait le pouvoir de les calmer. En serait-il de même quand il plongerait à nouveau dans cette espèce de transe qui lui permettait de ressentir les humeurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de voir à travers ses yeux ?

Une voix interrompit le cours de ses sombres pensées.   

- Kiara !

- Salut Neville ! Je termine mon petit déjeuner et j'arrive.

Le jeune homme s'installa à ses côtés.

- Est-ce que tu sais où est Pears ? 

Kiara engloba la table des professeurs présents. Pas de Pears.

- Je suppose qu'il ne va pas tarder. Ou alors, il a déjà mangé et poirote devant la gargouille. Regarde, Dumbledore se lève. Je crois que c'est l'heure. Allons-y. Je suppose que nous reviendrons en fin de journée.

Entre-temps, Ginny et Ron s'étaient levés aussi. 

- Embrasse ton père pour nous, Kiara.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. A ce soir.

Arrivés devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du Directeur, ils énoncèrent le mot de passe. La gargouille s'effaça, révélant l'escalier mouvant qui les conduisit dans l'anti-chambre du bureau.

Neville frappa contre le battant de chêne et ils entrèrent.

- Ah, mes enfants ! Venez, venez, les accueillit gaiement Dumbledore.  Votre Professeur est en chemin. Il y a cependant un petit changement de dernière minute. Le Professeur Pears est souffrant. J'ai donc demandé à votre Maître de Potions d'assurer votre protection jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste.

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions, à lundi prochain.

Bye.

Falyla 


	5. chapitre 4

Un grand merci à ma première lectrice et correctrice de toujours, l'indispensable JessHDH, mon UIAV !

Et aussi à mon p'tit loup Rémus Lupin. Allez voir son site, le lien est dans ma bio. 

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres.

Bonne lecture.

**Popov** : Contente que ça te fasse rire. Pour le reste, on peut dire, sans se tromper, que la cote de popularité de Rogue atteint le zéro absolu. Au fait, t'es un ou une ? A plus. Bisous.

**Emy Black** : Pas toute jeune cette pub.Trop court ? Ah ben, je fais ce que je peux ! Les chapitres ne paraissent jamais courts quand on les écrits, loin de là ! LOL. Enfin, nous sommes lundi et la suite est là. Bises.

**Eowyn 78** : T'as vraiment une imagination débordante, toi ! LOL. Mon Dieu ! Mais où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? LOL. Reprenons sérieusement. Pas de nouvelle de Drago mais comme le dit très justement Harry, ça ne fait que 24 heures qu'il est parti. Peut-on considérer Rogue comme « un désigné volontaire » ? Réponse juste plus bas. A plus. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : Pardon d'avoir si mal compris ! Rogue a l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul ?! Hum.Tu as toujours le mot qu'il faut.LOL. Ma foi, c'est pas vraiment S½ur Sourire, cet homme-là ! Pour le changement de dernière minute, explication plus bas. Bises.

**Roxanne de Bromélia** : Euh.ben, oui. Il les accompagne mais pas de gaieté de c½ur ! Voir plus bas. Bisous.

**Dibbye** : J'espère que c'est une qualité ! LOL. En fait, quand j'écris un chapitre, j'ai souvent la fin avant le milieu, le but est d'y arriver sans trop me perdre en route et de donner envie aux lecteurs de revenir me lire. Je peux dire sans me vanter que c'est réussi, non ? ^__~. Bises.

**Liza Black** : Pour le combat père/fille, tu devrais être servie dans ce chapitre et les suivants. Mention spéciale pour cette remarque sur le sacrifice. Effectivement, la question est : mais de qui parle-t-on ? A suivre.Merci de trouver mon travail vraiment bon. Ça fait toujours plaisir. Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : Oui, oui, je mets en ligne tous les lundis et ma connexion est réparée, donc, touchons du bois, y a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas ! Merci d'aimer toujours autant. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Mais tu es horrible ! Tu serais pas copine avec Ankou ? Que vous a fait ce pauvre Rogue pour le soupçonner du pire ? M'enfin.Non, non, Pears a chopé un truc beaucoup plus terre à terre.Bisous.

**Rémus Lupin** : Salut mon p'tit loup ! Ah ben oui, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique ! D'ailleurs, c'est généralement ce que presque tout le monde a pensé. Mais j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur un titre qu'on pourrait qualifier de « titre à choix multiples ». Je sais, je sais, c'est tordu. Mais qui a dit que je ne l'étais pas ? Pas moi.LOL. A plus. Bises. 

**Mary Cooper** : Des étincelles ? Mmm.oui, un peu.Je rigole ! ça va péter à chaque chapitre ! Voir plus bas. Bisous.

**Salem Black** : Merci d'être là, fidèle au poste! La suite est là. Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bises.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho made in Normandia ! Moi ?? Je me moque de toi ?? Oh, je n'oserai pas.Ce serait pas gentil en plus ! Un fidèle lecteur comme toi, ça se soigne, ça se bichonne, ça s'entretient.Je suis convaincante, là ? Pas tellement ? Je me disais aussi.Comment ?? Pas de commentaire sur Mimi et Peeves ? Ce serait pas un beau sujet de fic, ça ? LOL. Bien, revenons à nos moutons. Peut-on dire de Rogue qu'il est bête ? Je ne pense pas. Disons qu'il a fait un choix et qu'il essaie de s'y tenir. Pour Luna, est-ce que tu lis bien les mots que j'écris ? Je ne dis pas que c'est faux mais Harry n'a (encore) jamais fait de commentaire ni compliment sur elle. A plus. Bisous.

**Ankou** : Effectivement Kiara a du caractère mais Rogue a des arguments pour se faire obéir, voir plus bas. Bises.

**Elsar** : Merci de revenir me lire ! Oui, celle-ci sera plus sombre, c'est assez logique, finalement. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ! Bisous.

**Lythanie** : Salut fillette ! La suite est là ! J'attends la tienne avec impatience. Bises.

**Libellule** : Merci pour ces compliments. Très contente que ça te plaise. Bisous. 

Chapitre 4 

****

Neville en resta sans voix mais Kiara se manifesta pour deux !

- Quoi ?? Rogue s'est porté volontaire pour nous accompagner ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Professeur Rogue, Mademoiselle Weasley, corrigea machinalement le vieil homme. Heu. En fait, non. Pas exactement. Mais votre responsable de Maison était disponible alors je lui demandé de remplacer le Professeur Pears au pied levé.

Dumbledore s'éloigna un instant pour aller chercher le Portoloin.

« Rogue a vraiment dû sauter de joie, pensa ironiquement la jeune fille, en essayant d'imaginant la réaction de son géniteur face à la requête du Directeur. Requête qu'il ne pouvait décemment refuser sans donner de raison valable.

Un lent sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres pleines de Kiara.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi Rogue avait donné l'impression d'être assis sur des bogues de châtaignes pendant tout le repas, le soir précédent.

Neville avait l'air de trouver que le remplacement inopiné de Pears par Rogue n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il jeta un regard incertain vers la porte, semblant prêt à renoncer à ce voyage à Ste-Mangouste. Passer la journée en compagnie d'un professeur qui ne manquait pas une occasion de l'écraser de son mépris et qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde, semblait au-dessus de ses forces. La jeune fille perçut son inquiétude. Elle posa la main sur son avant-bras d'un geste rassurant et lui adressa un sourire confiant.

- Rappelle-toi, Neville, il ne va pas te manger.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! rétorqua le Gryffondor d'une voix indignée. C'est ton directeur de Maison ! Avec moi, il est si.si.

Neville ne termina jamais sa phrase, un coup sèchement frappé contre le battant de la porte en chêne l'interrompit.

- Ah, voilà le Professeur Rogue, annonça Dumbledore. Il tenait devant lui un pot de chambre en porcelaine orné sur le pourtour d'un entrelacs de boutons de roses qu'il posa sur son bureau. Entrez, Severus, je vous en prie, dit-il un peu plus fort.

Le Maître de Potions entra, le visage de marbre. Ses yeux noirs comme un puit sans fond glissèrent sur le jeune Gryffondor avant de s'attarder un bref instant sur Kiara. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil moqueur. Tout bien réfléchi, la situation ne manquait pas de piment. Rogue cachait à merveille sa contrariété sous son masque de froideur habituel mais la jeune fille remarqua que les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient contractés.

Rogue était visiblement furieux de se trouver là mais quand Dumbledore le remercia encore une fois de lui rendre ce service, il hocha la tête brièvement.

- Bien, mes enfants, allons-y, reprit le Directeur, englobant clairement Rogue sous ce qualificatif. Ce dernier devait penser la même chose car ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt et la jeune fille se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire. 

Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur le pot de chambre et murmura : « _Portus !_ ». Quelques étincelles bleues crépitèrent à la surface de la faïence puis s'éteignirent lentement.

- Voilà. Severus, je vous confie la garde de ces jeunes gens. Monsieur Londubat, transmettez mon bon souvenir à Madame votre grand-mère, quant à vous, Mademoiselle Weasley, ne désespérez pas, une amélioration est toujours possible.

Kiara acquiesça sans un mot, le gratifiant d'un sourire un peu forcé. Le bulletin de santé de Perceval était clair : il était en parfaite condition physique sauf que les souvenirs de ces seize dernières années s'étaient envolés. 

Rogue émit un bruit de gorge puis tendit la main vers le Portoloin, enjoignant ses deux élèves à faire de même.

- Bon voyage et soyez vigilants !

Rogue vérifia une dernière fois que les jeunes sorciers tenaient fermement le pot de chambre puis il pointa sa propre baguette et décompta :

- A trois. Un.deux.trois !

Kiara se sentit brusquement arrachée du sol, elle réprima un haut le corps et se concentra pour garder les yeux ouverts. Fermer les paupières alors qu'elle était prise dans un tourbillon serait le meilleur moyen de rendre son petit déjeuner. Tout aussi soudainement, ses pieds reconnurent la terre ferme. 

Neville, vaguement nauséeux, vacilla un peu sur ses jambes mais tint bon. Visiblement, il refusait d'offrir le pathétique spectacle d'une chute alors que son professeur de Potions le fixait d'un air goguenard. 

Les deux jeunes sorciers examinèrent attentivement la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient atterri. Ils se trouvaient dans une cuisine, une longue table en chêne pouvant accueillir de nombreux convives leur faisait face. Kiara nota l'absence totale d'appareils moldus. Une boule bleu pâle suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes diffusait une douce lumière sans aucun recours électrique, une cheminée chauffait la pièce et un imposant four à bois occupait tout un angle. Quelques parchemins roulés étaient posés sur le plan de travail à côté d'une petite bouteille d'encre. C'était manifestement une demeure de sorcier.

- Mais où sommes-nous ? demanda Kiara, ne pouvant taire sa curiosité plus longtemps.

Rogue les jaugea un bref instant, triant mentalement ce qui pouvait être dit ou devait être tu.

- Cet endroit nous sert de point de rendez-vous. Ce qui nous évite d'apparaître au milieu d'une foule de Moldus. Nous ne sommes pas très loin de Ste-Mangouste, si l'on connaît certains passages mais il faut néanmoins transformer vos capes de sorcier et les rendre plus.moldus. Monsieur Londubat, je vais.

- Iain ? Tu es là ?

Une voix claire retentit dans le couloir menant à la cuisine. Kiara et Neville se retournèrent pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Une jeune femme, au demeurant fort jolie, mais qui arborait une incroyable chevelure rose, passa le pas de la porte et se stoppa net.

- Oh.Rogue, fit-elle, un peu dépitée. Iain n'est pas avec toi?

Rogue pivota lentement et lui adressa un sourire froid.

- Visiblement pas. Pears est souffrant. Une méchante gastro. Il vomit tripes et boyaux depuis hier, expliqua-t-il, pas du tout compatissant, se délectant de lui donner des détails. Pomfresh a même laissé entendre que. 

La jeune femme grimaça et lui fit signe d'arrêter.

- C'est bon, Rogue, j'ai saisi l'idée générale. 

Elle haussa un sourcil en direction de Neville qui lui faisait timidement signe puis sourit franchement en le reconnaissant. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Kiara avec un intérêt non dissimulé. 

- Je constate que les bonnes manières te font toujours défaut, Rogue. Tu me présentes ou je dois le faire moi-même ?

Le Maître des Potions s'exécuta avec un petite courbette moqueuse :

- Kiara Weasley, voici _Nymphadora _Tonks, dit-il en insistant sur son prénom sachant combien elle l'exécrait.

- Tonks suffira, merci. _Sevie ! _répliqua-t-elle, onctueuse tandis que Rogue tiquait en entendant ce ridicule diminutif. Kiara Weasley ? Vous êtes de la famille de Molly et Arthur ? Sa cousine d'Oslo ?__

- C'est moi, confirma Kiara qui apprécia immédiatement la jeune femme et pas seulement parce qu'elle semblait agacer prodigieusement son géniteur. Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez.__

- Seulement si tu fais de même, après tout, je n'ai que 24 ans.__

Kiara acquiesça avec un sourire.__

- Alors, Neville, comment vas-tu ?__

- Très bien, mon nez est parfaitement ressoudé. Et toi ?__

- Un petit séjour à Ste-Mangouste et j'étais comme neuve ! En fait, le sortilège que j'ai reçu.__

Un raclement de gorge interrompit la tirade de Tonks et Rogue lui adressa un long regard d'avertissement. Le rouge lui monta au visage ce qui jura horriblement avec le rose de ses cheveux. 

- Navré d'interrompre ce charmant échange de civilités, dit Rogue sur un ton pas du tout désolé. Mais on a des choses à faire.

- Bien. J'avais prévu d'accompagner Iain à Ste-Mangouste mais maintenant, mes projets tombent à l'eau.

- Pourquoi ça ? intervint Kiara, qui sentait que la présence de Tonks contrarierait Rogue au plus haut point. Tu peux venir avec nous. Ça ne dérange personne, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ?

La goujaterie de Rogue n'allait pas jusqu'à s'y opposer ouvertement. Il grommela un vague assentiment et les pressa de transformer leurs capes en manteaux s'ils souhaitaient arriver à Ste-Mangouste avant la nuit.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi, il était à peine 10 heures du matin.

Un moment plus tard, ils sortaient du n° 12, place Grimmauld. La chaussée et le trottoir étaient couverts de neige et les flocons tourbillonnaient dans l'air glacé. Kiara se retourna machinalement et, sous ses yeux ébahis, la porte rapetissa puis disparut complètement pour ne laisser que les numéros 11 et 13 côte à côte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Une maison incartable, des Aurors qui s'y donnent rendez-vous.Ce ne peut être seulement un lieu où transplaner à sa guise comme l'affirme Batman.»

La jeune Serpentard se rapprocha de Tonks, elle serait assurément plus volubile que Rogue. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait pas pipé mot depuis qu'ils avaient quittés cette curieuse maison.

Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas pour ne pas se laisser engourdir par le froid. Rogue les fit plusieurs fois passer par diverses ruelles peu fréquentées. Il leur indiquait une banale porte de bois et dès qu'ils la franchissaient, ils se retrouvaient dans un autre quartier. Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la vieille boutique de vêtement qui cachait l'entrée magique de l'hôpital. 

Avec ses vitres couvertes de crasse et son panneau qui annonçait une improbable réouverture prochaine, l'échoppe n'avait vraiment rien d'attirant pour les Moldus qui déambulaient dans la rue commerçante. 

Rogue se pencha vers la devanture poussiéreuse, comme s'il cherchait à voir l'intérieur du magasin. Un antique mannequin d'une vilaine couleur jaune-grisâtre se tenait de l'autre côté de la vitre, les fixant sinistrement de ses yeux aveugles. 

- Nymphadora Tonks, Kiara Weasley, Neville Londubat et Severus Rogue, nous sommes ici pour Perceval Weasley et Alice et Frank Londubat, annonça distinctement le professeur de Portions puis il enjoignit ses élèves et Tonks à traverser la vitrine ensorcelée. 

L'instant suivant, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le hall d'entrée de Ste-Mangouste.

Neville repéra immédiatement sa grand-mère. Agnès Londubat passait difficilement inaperçue. A côté, Tonks, avec ses courtes mèches roses hérissées, avait l'air plutôt discret.

Madame Londubat portait une toque noire bordée de fourrure ornée de deux corbeaux figés en posture d'attaque, bec ouvert pour l'un, ailes déployés pour l'autre. Sa cape d'hiver, noire également, était ouverte sur une robe de tweed jaune moutarde lignée de vert foncé. 

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la vieille dame. Neville enlaça son aïeule et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sonore sur chacune de ses joues ridées.

- Bonjour, grand-mère.

- Bonjour Neville. Tu as encore grandi, dit-elle d'une voix qui sonnait presque comme un reproche. Tu ressembles chaque jour un peu plus à ton père.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tonks en s'essuyant furtivement les yeux.

- Vous êtes Mademoiselle Tonks, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vue dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Vous faites partie de l'équipe d'Alastor Maugrey. 

- Oui, Madame, confirma la jeune femme.

Quand la vieille dame posa son regard sur la personne suivante, ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes et sa bouche se pinça en une moue méprisante. 

- Severus Rogue.Toujours parmi nous ? demanda-t-elle, glaciale.

L'ex-Mangemort ne cilla pas sous le dédain clairement affiché. 

- Comme vous pouvez le constater.se contenta-t-il de répondre brièvement.

Il y eut un instant de flottement et un silence gêné s'installa.

Neville lança une regard d'excuses à Kiara par-dessus l'épaule de sa grand-mère. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Elle offrit son plus beau sourire à la vieille dame.

- Madame Londubat, je suis Kiara Weasley, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Le stratagème fonctionna à merveille, Agnès se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

- Moi de même, Mademoiselle. Je suis enchantée de rencontrer enfin la petite amie de mon fils.

Rogue fut pris d'une étrange quinte de toux, Tonks ouvrit de grands yeux, Neville rougit d'embarras et Kiara éclata de rire.

- Non, Madame. La petite amie de Neville s'appelle Ginny. Je suis sa cousine.

- Oh.Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner cette confusion.

- Y a pas de mal. Vraiment. J'ai fait le voyage avec votre fils parce que je viens rendre visite à mon père. Elle jeta un bref coup d'½il à sa montre. Je pense que c'est l'heure.On se retrouve un peu plus tard ? 

Kiara regarda le jeune Gryffondor s'éloigner avec sa grand-mère puis se dirigea elle aussi vers les ascenseurs.

Elle parcourut une dizaine de mètres quand une poigne peu commune la stoppa.

- Où croyez-vous donc aller comme ça, jeune fille ? lui demanda Rogue entre les dents. Je vous accompagne.

La jeune Serpentard lui jeta un regard noir.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère !? s'indigna Kiara.

- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua-t-il sourdement. Je suis responsable de vous, ne l'oubliez pas ! Dumbledore veut que chaque élève qui sort de l'enceinte de Poudlard soit accompagné.

Kiara jeta un regard moqueur sur la main qui la retenait.

- Que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive ? Dites plutôt que vous mourez d'envie de voir la tête qu'il a, cracha-t-elle, méchamment.

Rogue sursauta comme s'il s'était brûlé et la lâcha aussitôt. Ses traits étaient contractés de fureur. Avec une maîtrise qui forçait l'admiration, il expira lentement par le nez et articula d'une voix dangereusement calme :

- Weasley ! Je ne tolérerai pas plus longtemps votre insolence ! Croyez-vous être au-dessus des règles de sécurité les plus élémentaires ? Parce que si c'est le cas, votre attitude irresponsable peut mettre en danger la vie d'autrui. Votre comportement me rappelle en tous points celui de Potter. Comme vous, il.

- Laissez Harry en dehors de ça ! le coupa-t-elle, farouchement.

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant en pointant son index vers elle.

- Ecoutez-moi attentivement parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Si je devais vous rappeler, ce serait-ce qu'une fois, le _modus operandi_ que Dumbledore a lui-même mis en place, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde : cette visite à Ste-Mangouste sera votre dernière ! 

Kiara eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage. Elle pâlit puis rougit fortement. Ce salopard serait bien capable de mettre sa menace à exécution sous n'importe quels prétextes fallacieux ! 

Tonks, qui avait suivi l'échange de loin, s'approcha.

- Y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Ce fut Rogue qui répondit le premier.

- Rien qui ne puisse être résolu, n'est-ce pas, Weasley ?

Kiara se contrôla du mieux qu'elle put et confirma : 

Aucun problème. Le Professeur Rogue souhaitait me suivre jusque dans la chambre de mon père afin « d'écarter tout danger ». Je trouvai l'idée tout à fait.saugrenue mais. finalement. elle me convient. Tu peux venir aussi, Tonks. Je vous présenterai.

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions, à lundi prochain.

Bye.

Falyla 


	6. chapitre 5

Un grand merci à ma première lectrice et correctrice de toujours, l'indispensable JessHDH, mon UIAV !

Et aussi à mon p'tit loup Rémus Lupin. Allez voir son site, le lien est dans ma bio. 

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

Bonne lecture.

**Libellule **: Merci beaucoup pour cette avalanche de compliments. Pas bon pour mon ego, ça…LOL. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé L+S et encore plus de te retrouver sur le Sacrifice. Les 3 pitchounes et l'homme-de-ma-vie ont l'air de trouver le rythme de « une fois par semaine » tout à fait acceptable. Alors que demande le peuple ? LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Roxanne de Bromélia** : La réponse à ta question juste plus bas…Bises.

**Popov** : Salut à toi lecteur ! Merci d'apprécier autant le chapitre 4, j'espère que le 5 sera de la même veine. Bises.

**Eowyn 78** : Rogue, jaloux ? Ouais, peut-être. Je le vois plutôt comme curieux malgré lui et je pense qu'il s'en veut de cette curiosité. A mon avis, être un Mangemort s'apparente à du racisme, donc à un certain endoctrinement. Je ne pense pas que ce soit héréditaire mais on peut affirmer sans se tromper que les idées des parents déteignent trop souvent sur leurs enfants. A plus. Bisous.

**Liza Black** : On est lundi ! Mais je ne pense pas que la fin de ce chapitre te satisfasse pleinement mais c'est fait exprès ! * sourire sadique * Pour tes idées, fais-m'en part, je t'en prie, mais je sais pas si je serai en mesure de te répondre parce que, si la trame principale de la fic est dans ma tête, le reste est assez mouvant. Je n'avais jamais pensé que le ton employé était tout en dérision mais c'est assez juste, finalement. A plus. Bises.

**Emy Black** : Ah ben merci ! Je suis toute rouge! #^_^#. La suite juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : Je suis contente que cette « lenteur » ne dérange pas parce qu'on se retrouve dans le même cas de figure que L+S, plusieurs chapitres pour une seule journée. J'aime le côté « pitt-bull » de Rogue, jamais content de rien. Bises.

**Frite 12** : C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas le temps de laisser de review à chaque fois ! On fait tous ce qu'on peut ! Et j'avoue, à mon grande honte, que je suis moi-même une piètre revieweuse. Alors toi, tu aurais sauté sur Rogue pour le frapper ? M'enfin…Quelle drôle d'idée ! Ce ne sont pas des manières ! LOL. La Sardaigne ? Je n'y suis jamais allée. Je connais la Sicile et la Toscane pour les vacances et Vérone pour y être aller en voyage scolaire. A plus. Bisous.

**Lythanie** : Salut fillette ! Merci ! La suite est là. Au fait, je ne sais plus, t'as reçu mon changement d'adresse e-mail ? Sinon, va dans ma bio, c'est la même. Bises de la correctrice.

**Alisa Adams** : Et ben dis donc ! T'aimes pas Rogue, toi ! Mon nouveau challenge : convaincre Alisa que Batman est humain ! Y a du boulot ! LOL.

Merci encore d'aimer ma fic. Bisous.

**Luffynette **: SALUT TOI !! Voici donc la jeune fille un peu cinglée qui a pris le temps de mettre une review à chaque chapitre de L+S et de LSDS, soit plus de 60 en une semaine !! C'est gentil et je suis flattée de cet intérêt. Je ne suis pas encore allée sur ton site mais j'y cours, j'y vole. As-tu lu mon slash H/D « les malheurs de Drago Malefoy » et la première partie de ma traduction « le Duel » ? Au fait, je suis de Evian, Haute-Savoie. Merci encore. A plus. Bises.

**Rémus James Lupin** : Salut mon p'tit loup ! J'avoue. Sans nouvelles de ta part, je me suis demandée si je ne t'avais pas traumatis ! LOL. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas forcément pensé à « ça » quand j'ai requis tes services. Entre « lecteur anonyme » et « décortiqueur officiel », y a quand même une différence de taille mais bon, si tu as survécu…A plus. Bisous.

Chapitre 5 

****

****

Ils montèrent jusqu'au 6ème étage. Arrivés là, ils se présentèrent auprès de l'infirmière de service installée dans un petit bureau de verre surmonté d'un panneau annonçant : **6° soins aux maladies connues sans solution**. Tonks émit un hoquet de surprise en lisant l'enseigne, elle ne connaissait visiblement pas cet étage.

L'infirmière prit note de leurs noms et leur précisa qu'un simple _Alohomora_ leur permettrait d'entrer. 

- J'ose à peine te demander de quoi souffre ton père, murmura Tonks.

- Ah oui. Pour que tu ne sois pas trop surprise. Une grave chute a provoqué chez lui une amnésie partielle. Il est parfaitement remis de ses blessures sauf qu'il ne se rappelle rien de ces seize dernières années et qu'il n'a plus aucune notion du temps qui passe. Les médicomages lui ont également supprimé sa baguette de peur qu'il ne se blesse. Quand le cerveau est touché, l'usage de la magie peut se révéler dangereux. 

Tonks cligna des yeux, un peu troublée.

- Oh… Mais…ça veut dire qu'il ne se rappelle pas de toi, alors ?

La jeune Serpentard se rendit compte que bien qu'il feigne une parfaite indifférence, Rogue ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

- Tu as tout compris. Comme je lui ressemble beaucoup, il me prend pour ma mère. Kiara glissa une regard furtif vers son géniteur. Elle est morte quand j'étais encore un bébé. Elle s'appelait Kathy.

- Comme c'est triste, compatit la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas vu ton père depuis combien de temps ?

- Je suis venue la veille d'Halloween avec Arthur.

- Mais ça fait presque deux mois ! Je suis sûre que tu préférerais le voir seul…

Tonks leva vers Rogue un regard suppliant qui glissa sur lui comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

- Non.

- M'enfin…Rogue…

- Non. 

- Ecoutez, j'ai peut-être la solution, intervint soudain Kiara. Le professeur Rogue entre pour inspecter la chambre puis, s'il est satisfait, il me laisse seule avec Papa. Ensuite, si vous le souhaitez toujours, je vous présenterai.

Rogue fronça ses sourcils noirs un instant, analysant rapidement la possibilité d'envisager un tel compromis. Puis, avec un imperceptible soupir, il s'inclina.

- D'accord, Weasley. 

Kiara la remercia d'un sourire sincère et désigna du doigt la chambre 673.

- C'est ici.

- Très bien. Restez ici, je…

- Une minute, Rogue ! le coupa Tonks. Ça ne va pas ! Tu ne peux pas débarquer dans sa chambre sans explication. Ça pourrait l'effrayer.

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Ceci…

Tonks jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour vérifier qu'il était désert. Une fois cette précaution prise, elle plissa fortement les yeux comme sous l'effet d'une intense concentration.

Kiara en resta bouche bée. Le visage de sa nouvelle amie s'arrondit, son nez se fit plus large, sa chevelure, à présent, d'un brun terne, était réunie sur la nuque en chignon stricte, une coiffe d'infirmière apparut sur le sommet de son crâne et ses habits se transformèrent en uniforme d'infirmière. En quelques secondes, Tonks était devenue l'exacte réplique de l'aide-soignante qui les avait accueillis.

- Alors ? demanda la jeune femme à Kiara.

- Par Merlin, c'est proprement stupéfiant. Comment tu fais ça ?

- Je suis une métamorphmagus. Je suis née comme ça.

- Tonks ! s'impatienta Rogue. Va-t-on y passer la journée ?

Tonks sortit sa baguette.

- _Alohomora _!

Puis elle frappa le battant de la porte et entra.

Prenant son rôle très à cœur, elle se dirigea droit vers son patient.

- Bonjour Monsieur Weasley !dit-elle, joviale. Comment ça va ce matin ?

Perceval leva un regard surpris du livre qu'il lisait à une petite table près de la fenêtre et esquissa une grimace moqueuse.

- Eh bien, c'est plutôt à vous qu'il faudrait le demander. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes déjà venue me voir il y a moins de vingt minutes.

- Ah…C'est vrai. Je venais voir si vous n'aviez besoin de rien.

- Je vous remercie. Les livres que j'ai reçus ce matin vont m'occuper un bon moment.

- Alors si tout est parfait, je vous laisse, Monsieur Weasley.

Tonks scruta attentivement la vaste chambre et sortit. Elle reprit son apparence première et fit son rapport très sérieusement à Rogue.

- Rien à signaler. Il est seul. Il est plongé dans un ouvrage sur les dragons, près de la fenêtre. Aucune plante verte. Seulement un vase rempli de roses jaunes.

Rogue approuva mais Kiara les regarda tour à tour, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la désagréable impression que l'on me cache quelque chose ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de plante verte ?

Tonks leva les yeux vers la haute silhouette du Maître de Potions, attendant qu'il parle.

Rogue garda le silence un moment puis expliqua brièvement :

- Dumbledore nous a demandé de garder un œil sur votre père et de ne pas perdre de vue que tous les Weasley sont considérés contre des…traîtres. Leur…sympathie pour les Moldus et les demi-sangs en font des cibles toutes désignées pour les Mangemorts.

La jeune fille blêmit.

- Papa est en danger ?

- Nous ne le pensons pas mais on est jamais trop prudents…

- Vous ne le pensez pas ? C'est un peu léger, non ? répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique. Bien. Je ne me sens pas du tout rassurée mais ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair. Quel est le rapport avec…les plantes vertes ?

- Et bien...L'an dernier, Broderick Bode, un employé du Ministère a reçu une plante qui était en fait un Filet du Diable ayant subi un sort de Reducto et quand il a eu le malheur de le toucher, la plante l'a étranglé.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est horrible ! Mais quel est l'inconscient qui a eu l'idée d'offrir une telle plante ?

- L'envoi est arrivé anonymement et ce n'était pas un accident. C'était un meurtre prémédité très habilement.

Kiara leur adressa un regard effaré.

- Harry avait raison, murmura-t-elle. La corruption est partout…

Rogue refusa de convenir que Potter puisse avoir raison en quoi que ce fût.

- Tu devrais y aller, Kiara. Nous attendrons dans le couloir.

La jeune Serpentard la remercia d'un sourire. Elle se tourna vers la porte en pointant sa baguette et énonça clairement la formule de déverrouillage.

Elle entra et referma derrière elle. Rien n'avait changé dans la pièce. Seule une guirlande rouge et or ornée de minuscules lumières scintillantes suspendue au plafond avait remplacé les citrouilles grimaçantes d'Halloween.

Perceval Weasley avait levé la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Il se leva aussi vite que le lui permettait son imposante carcasse puis traversa la chambre, les bras grands ouverts. Son regard bleu clair pétillait de joie et d'amour.

- Kathy ! Ma chérie ! Comme tu m'as manqu ! 

Il la souleva dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume et la fit tournoyer. La jeune fille enlaça son père, enfouissant son visage dans cou.

- Pa…Percy, comme je suis contente de te voir ! Tu m'as manqué aussi !

Il la reposa et la contempla avidement.

- Laisse-moi te regarder, Kathy. Tu es plus belle chaque jour. Comment se porte ma petite Kiara, l'autre amour de ma vie ?

La jeune fille sentit aussitôt ses yeux s'embuer et se détourna rapidement. Perceval se redressa soudain, fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

- Kiara n'est pas malade, au moins ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête et inspira profondément pour tenter de refouler la colère qui montait en elle. Elle se sentait si frustrée !

- Non, non. Kiara n'est pas malade. C'est juste que…C'est juste que je sais à quel point tu es déçu de ne pas la voir…La prochaine fois, je…je l'amènerai.

Les mots sortaient avec difficulté. Elle avait tellement envie de hurler : « Je suis là, papa ! C'est moi, Kiara, ta fille ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle vit son père sourire avec ravissement. 

Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais ! C'était au-dessus de ses forces !

Malgré tous ce que les médicomages pouvaient prétendre, elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise avec les mensonges qu'elle débitait pour ne pas le contrarier.

Les médecins avaient été catégoriques : il était dans son monde. Les personnes qui le visitaient et les propos qu'ils avaient échangés s'évaporaient de sa mémoire au bout de quelques jours. Il n'y avait donc aucun mal à lui dire les choses qu'il voulait entendre.

Durant le mois de décembre, Kiara avait intensément correspondu avec le Professeur Kotzwinkle, guérisseur-en-chef du 6ème étage. Elle avait besoin de savoir si rien d'autre ne pouvait être tenté, s'il n'y avait aucune solution, même radicale, pour le tirer de cette amnésie. Le médecin avait répondu à toutes ses questions, avait sincèrement compati mais sa réponse restait la même qu'en août quand Perceval avait été admis : la mémoire restait encore un mystère, avec des mécanismes inexpliqués. Il avait cependant une hypothèse : un grand choc avait provoqué l'amnésie, peut-être qu'un autre choc lui ferait recouvré la mémoire. 

Kiara avait aussitôt proposé de dévoiler clairement son identité à son père mais le guérisseur le lui avait interdit formellement. Perceval n'était visiblement pas prêt à la reconnaître et dévoiler qui elle était trop tôt ne pourrait que le plonger dans un grand désarroi dont les conséquences se révèleraient catastrophiques. Il fallait attendre et laisser le temps au temps.

Attendre ! Attendre ! Toujours attendre ! 

Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant doucement. La patience n'était pas son fort mais la santé de son père passait avant ses états d'âme.

Elle prit une chaise en face de son père et entreprit de lui raconter « sa vie de mère de famille ». Elle s'inspira des anecdotes qu'il lui avait lui-même abondamment narrées quand elle était petite. Elle espérait tellement que ses petites histoires provoquent un écho dans sa tête.

Le rire grave de Perceval résonnait encore dans la chambre quand un coup fut frappé à la porte. Une aide-soignante entra avec un plateau-repas. 

- Bonjour, Monsieur Weasley. Il est midi. D'autres visites vous attendent dans le couloir, je vais leur demander de revenir après le repas.

La consternation se peignit sur le visage de Kiara. 

- Par Merlin ! Je les ai complètement oubliés ! Ils sont avec moi ! Je vais te les présenter rapidement et après on te laissera manger tranquillement.

La jeune Serpentard se précipita vers la porte.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Rogue posa sur elle un regard insondable mais Tonks sourit et lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter de ça.

Kiara s'effaça pour les laisser passer. 

Perceval se leva pour les accueillir. Très grand et corpulent, le visage mangé de barbe grise où se mêlaient encore quelques fils roux, il passait difficilement inaperçu. Kiara jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Rogue. Ce dernier se tenait un peu raide, le visage de marbre. 

- Percy, voici Nymphadora Tonks.

La jeune Auror tendit une main qui se perdit dans l'immense paume. 

- Tonks tout court. Ravie de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Weasley.

- Moi de même, jeune fille. Très…intéressante, cette couleur de cheveux, fit-il, malicieux, provoquant chez elle un gloussement sonore.

- Et voici Severus Rogue, poursuivit Kiara.

Le sourire de Perceval se figea. Ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent subitement.

- Je te demande pardon ? dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je te présente Severus Rogue, répéta lentement Kiara soudain inexplicablement mal à l'aise.

Rogue avait haussé un sourcil.

Perceval s'avança encore d'un pas. Il dominait Rogue de toute sa hauteur et pourtant le Maître de Potions avait une silhouette élancée.

Une fureur, comme jamais Kiara n'en avait vue chez son père, déformait ses traits.

Il se pencha vers la figure pâle de Rogue qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et siffla entre ses dents :

- Espèce de pourriture ! Comment osez-vous ?

Tonks le regarda, effarée. Kiara ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien n'en sortit. Rogue, qui n'avait pas bronché sous l'insulte, allait répondre quand le poing rageur de Perceval s'abattit sur sa tempe. Le coup avait été porté avec une telle force qu'il chuta lourdement sur le sol et y resta, assommé, l'arcade sourcilière en bouillie.

Sous le choc, Tonks mit plusieurs secondes pour sortir sa baguette. Hésitation que Percy mit aussitôt à profit, il se jeta sur Rogue en hurlant :

- VOUS N'AUREZ JAMAIS MA FILLE, SALOPARD !

Il allait frapper une nouvelle fois quand Tonks cria :

- _Stupéfix _!

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions, à lundi prochain.

Bye.

Falyla 


	7. chapitre 6

Un grand merci à ma première lectrice et correctrice de toujours, l'indispensable JessHDH, mon UIAV !

Et aussi à mon p'tit loup Rémus Lupin. Allez voir son site, le lien est dans ma bio. 

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Vous êtes si nombreux à commenter le manque de discernement de Kiara sur ce coup-là que je me dois d'expliquer son point de vue en quelques mots. 

Kiara n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si son père connaissait ou non l'existence du journal. Mais envisager que c'était peut-être le cas, signifie également admettre qu'il lui aurait volontairement caché ses origines, qu'il aurait menti pendant seize ans. Elle a préféré croire qu'il ignorait tout. Le déni est plus confortable que remettre en cause l'intégrité de son père adoptif. Voilà. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits.

**Frite 12** : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! #^_^#. Et oui ! Perceval savait…Mais Kiara n'avait aucun moyen de le deviner. La suite juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Kaorulabelle** : Ma fic te fait roter ?? Hum…Je sais bien que dans certains pays, c'est un signe de politesse…Mais bon…Je suis pas sûre d'avoir compris, tu aimes ou pas ? Bises.

**Libellule **: Mais non ! Je ne suis pas méchante ! Qui a dit : si !? Un peu quand même ? LOL. Faudra t'habituer, cocotte, parce que tous mes chapitres sont construits comme ça. Oui, je sais, mon pouvoir est infini ! Mwahahahah !!! A plus. Bisous.

**Roxanne de Bromélia** : Si, si ! Je peux ! Sans honte ni remord ! LOL. Je suis allé lire ta fic. Franchement, je me vois mal te donner des conseils en quoi que se soit, chacun écrit selon son âge et son expérience de la vie. J'ai beaucoup aimé la S.A.U.C.I.S.S.E ! MDR ! Amuse-toi bien en l'écrivant, c'est ce qui compte ! Bises.

**Popova** : Ah ben merci ! Tu n'aimes pas Rogue non plus ? C'est un complot ou quoi ? LOL. Bon, c'est vrai que pour l'instant, son attitude est pas franchement nette mais bon, ça peut changer…Bisous.

**Mary Cooper** : C'est étudié pour ! LOL. Contente de voir que tu es toujours fidèle au poste ! La suite est là. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Ben, oui ! Le père Weasley est surtout très grand et très corpulent ! LOL. Pour Rogue, je m'y emploie…Bisous.

**Eowyn78** : Je suis contente que tu défendes « mon » Rogue parce qu'on est pas beaucoup ! Ta review est très intéressante et soulève des points auxquels je n'ai pas encore bien réfléchi, en tout cas, pas jusque-là. Par contre, je ne pense pas que le Rogue de ma fic se soit sacrifié pour Kathy. Il a fait son boulot d'espion, ce qui n'est guère compatible avec une quelconque relation amoureuse. Elle s'est enfuie et il n'a rien pu y faire. Il n'a jamais pu lui expliquer qui il était en réalité et s'est senti trahi malgré tout. Ce qui l'a rendu aigri et imperméable à tous sentiments. La jalousie serait indigne de lui mais ça ne se passe pas toujours comme on veut, n'est-ce pas ? Je trouve tes remarques très pertinentes, si tu en as d'autres, je suis toute ouïe !

Pour la deuxième review, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout saisi mais si Perceval recouvre la mémoire, il est à nouveau dans le présent, il se rappellera que sa femme est décédée et qu'il ne lui reste plus que Kiara. Une Kiara de 16 ans, pas un bébé. Tu me suis ? LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Liza Black** : Bon, t'es en vacances, là, mais faut voir le bon côté des choses, tu auras deux chapitres d'un coup ! LOL. Bises.

**Emy Black** : Ah ben, non ! Les compliments n'ont rien de barbants, sauf peut-être, un gonflement de chevilles intempestif et quelques travaux dans la maison pour rehausser les encadrements de portes que je ne passe plus ! LOL. En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Heu…Non, désolée. Rogue ne va pas en profiter pour se faire refaire le nez, il est même carrément pressé de rentrer à Poudlard. On ne peut pas dire, non plus, que sa blessure l'ait rendu aimable…LOL. Bisous.

**Ankou **: Que de violence dans ce monde de brutes ! LOL. Ah ben, oui, z'auraient pu y penser mais personne n'est parfait ! Bises, la teigne.

**Fanny MJV** : Merci pour cette avalanche de compliments ! Effectivement, on va dire que je suis deux fois plus adolescente que la plupart de mes lectrices ! LOL. J'ai 33 ans, c'est pas un secret. Ben oui, on peut avoir un âge canonique et aimer Harry Potter. Ravie que ma fic te plaise. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Un ulcère ? LOL. En fait, on en est pas loin. Pour le reste, c'est à voir dans les chapitres suivants. Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : Contente de voir que ça t'a plu. Ta sœur, elle lit aussi HP ? La suite, juste plus bas. Bises.

**Rémus James Lupin** : Salut mon p'tit loup ! Tu n'en fais jamais trop ! Je sais, je sais, le chapitre suivant traîne un peu mais il arrive, promis, juré, crach ! Beurk ! * nettoie l'écran en ronchonnant *. Au fait, t'as reçu les dessins ? A plus. Bisous.

**Lythanie** : Je ne marche pas au chantage, moi, mam'zelle ! Pis, sincèrement, j'ai pas tellement d'avance avec cette fic. Même si je le voulais, je pourrai pas mettre en ligne plus souvent. A plus. Bises.

**Elsar** : Merci pour ta review et bravo pour cette fine analyse du titre. Bisous.

**Lyffynette** : Merci d'être encore et toujours l ! Bises.

**Tolede** : * roulement de tambour * Ladies & Gentlemen… El macho, le retour ! Ravie de te voir à nouveau parmi les fidèles ! Moi, j'ai des idées de couples bizarres ?? Meuh non ! Ce serait-y pas sympa de mettre Rogue et Tonks ensemble ? Seulement, je doute que Sev' soit vraiment d'accord. Pour la taille de Perceval, relis le chapitre 3 ou 4 de L+S, on y apprend que la chemise du père de Kiara arrive aux mollets de Harry. Ça donne quand même une petite idée, non ? Pour le manque de réaction de Rogue, on va dire qu'il l'a pas vu venir, celle-l ! LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Angel 293** : Merci d'être fidèle au poste ! Bises.

Bonne lecture. 

Chapitre 6 

****

****

Tonks se laissa glisser le long du mur en secouant la tête, encore incrédule. Elle regarda Kiara, pâle comme la mort, s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Serait-ce un effet de ta bonté de m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Parce que ces dernières trente minutes sont purement et définitivement surréalistes.

Kiara esquissa un maigre sourire. Elle désigna la porte qui leur faisait face.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'attendre que Rogue se réveille.

Tonks acquiesça, tout en la dévisageant d'un air songeur mais la jeune fille n'y prit pas garde, plongées dans ses pensées.

Kiara n'en revenait pas ! Sa plus grande interrogation venait de trouver sa réponse ! Et quelle réponse !

Perceval connaissait l'identité de son père biologique ! Il l'avait toujours su ! Kathy ne le mentionnait pourtant nulle part dans son journal…

Mais finalement, c'était assez logique. Pour que sa fille connaisse ses origines, elle avait laissé derrière elle le livret noir en le scellant avec un _Duo Nominas. _Pour qu'elle puisse le lire, si toutefois, il s'était décidé un jour, ce dont elle doutait fortement, Perceval aurait forcément dû lui donner la formule des deux prénoms combinés.

On aurait pu supposer aussi qu'il ne connaissait que le prénom de son géniteur mais le fait qu'il ait réagi si violemment quand elle avait présenté Severus Rogue prouvait clairement que non.

Par Merlin ! Perceval n'y était pas allé de main morte ! 

Le temps que les infirmières accourent, la moitié du visage de Rogue avait pris une vilaine teinte violacée, son œil était fermé et du sang provenant de son arcade éclatée coulait sur son oreille et se perdait dans ses cheveux sombres.

Le professeur de Potions avait été placé en salle de soins, tandis que les médicomages tergiversaient pour savoir si oui ou non, il fallait considérer Perceval Weasley comme potentiellement dangereux.

Kiara se rongeait les sangs, attendant anxieusement leur verdict.

Son père était un homme au caractère doux qui ne connaissait pas l'agressivité, avait-elle expliqué face à un parterre de médecins indécis.

- Avez-vous une explication pour ce qui vient de se passer ? avait demandé le professeur Kotzwinkle.

« Oui ! aurait-elle voulu hurler de toutes ses forces. Comment auriez-vous réagi si celle que vous prenez pour votre femme vous présentait son ancien amant, ancien amant qui, soit dit en passant, se trouve être le père biologique d'un bébé que vous chérissez plus que tout au monde _et _un Mangemort coupable d'assassinats ? » 

Kiara en était arrivée à la seule conclusion sensée : Perceval avait cru que Rogue était revenu pour lui voler sa femme et sa fille et…il avait pété un plomb ! 

Conclusion qu'elle ne pouvait évidemment pas partager avec Kotzwinkle.

- Papa l'a peut-être pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, avait-elle suggéré, pleine d'espoir.

Le guérisseur-en-chef avait soupiré. 

- C'est une possibilité, en effet. Ecoutez, Mademoiselle Weasley, je dois en discuter avec mes collègues. Je vous revois tout à l'heure.

- Kiara ? Kiara ? KIARA !

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers Tonks.

- Pardon ! Tu disais ?

- Je disais : alors comme ça, Rogue et toi…

- Oh, ça… Parfois, je me lève le matin en me disant que nous sommes étroitement liés et quand plus tard, je le vois si froid, si austère, j'ai du mal à m'y faire… 

- Je te comprends. Moi, je trouve Rogue plutôt gonfl ! Comment vous faites alors, à Poudlard ?

- Oh…Et bien Rogue a été on ne peut plus clair là-dessus : personne ne doit savoir !

Tonks fronça les sourcils.

- C'est un gros risque quand même ! Il peut perdre sa place !

- Tu crois vraiment ? Notre société n'est pas si arriérée mentalement ! Je suis sûre que Dumbledore comprendra si un jour Rogue décide de lui parler.

- Ouais, peut-être. Apparemment, tu ignorais que ton père savait pour vous deux…Je n'en reviens pas ! Rogue, se faire allonger comme ça ! 

- Tout ça, c'est ma faute, se lamenta Kiara.

- Allons, allons, tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Et Rogue doit aussi prendre ses responsabilités. Quand on sort avec une élève…

La jeune Serpentard cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et secoua la tête comme si elle avait mal entendu.

- Quoi ?? Mais…Mais…De quoi tu parles, l ?

- Et bien de ta relation amoureuse avec Rogue !

Kiara ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite puis la referma sans rire un mot. Elle sentit un formidable éclat de rire monter en elle et laissa libre cours à son hilarité.

Quand elle eut recouvré son souffle, elle appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière elle en fermant les yeux.

- Nom d'un gnome à verrues, Tonks ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? 

- M'enfin…C'est toi qui as dit que Rogue et toi étiez ensemble ! Et ton père qui hurlait : « Vous n'aurez jamais ma fille, salopard ! ». Que voulais-tu que je comprenne ?

Kiara se couvrit le visage des deux mains, consternée.

- Putain ! Rogue va me tuer si je te raconte !

- Je suis une Auror, lui rappela aimablement la jeune femme. 

- C'est juste. Et puis avec ce qui vient de se passer, je peux difficilement te demander de ne pas poser de questions. Pour faire court, Perceval m'a élevée seul après la mort de Maman. J'ai appris, après son  accident, qu'il n'était pas mon père biologique. Quand il a connu ma mère, elle était enceinte. Elle a laissé un journal intime qui relate sa vie quotidienne. Dans ce journal, elle parle d'elle et de Rogue. Ils sont tombés amoureux et…me voil ! 

- C'est complètement fou ! Et Rogue était au courant pour toi ?

- Non. A cette époque, il était déjà au service de Dumbledore mais… personne ne le savait. Ma mère a fui Londres pensant se protéger d'un Mangemort et n'a connu son état que plus tard.

- Et quand Perceval a crié « laissez ma fille tranquille ! » ?

- Tu es singulièrement inattentive pour une Auror, Tonks, lui reprocha gentiment Kiara. Je t'ai dit que Percy me prenait pour sa femme Kathy. Il a sans doute cru que Rogue venait lui reprendre le bébé, c'est-à-dire moi. Kiara fronça comiquement les sourcils en s'entendant parler. Tu me suis, l ? Parce que dit comme ça, ça ne paraît pas si simple, finalement…

Tonks rit de bon cœur.

- C'est parfaitement clair. 

Elle se tapota la lèvre de l'index et esquissa un lent sourire moqueur.

- Donc, Rogue n'est pas l'être asexué que l'on croit…Un cœur bat sous cette carapace d'austérité. Le feu sous la glace…Voilà qui ouvre des perspectives intéressantes…

Kiara écarquilla des yeux.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Je croyais qu tu sortais avec le professeur Pears ?

- Iain ? Oh non. C'est juste un bon copain et un excellent partenaire. Nous avons souvent travaillé en tandem l'an dernier.

- Ah.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Kiara. Bien sûr que je plaisantais pour Rogue ! Elle secoua ses mèches roses en grimaçant devant l'absurdité de cette éventualité. Et toi, tu as un petit ami ? Harry Potter peut-être ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire malin.

- Harry est juste un bon copain et un excellent partenaire.

- Touché, admit Tonks, amusée. Alors ? Tu me le dis ou c'est un autre secret ?

- Ce n'est pas un secret, je sors avec Drago Malefoy.

Tonks blêmit et la regarda fixement, abasourdie.

- Quoi ? Tu sors avec le fils de Lucius Malefoy ? Mais…Mais…C'est un…Il…

Kiara hocha simplement la tête.

- Je sais. Lucius Malefoy est un Mangemort. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés et crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de renouveler cette expérience de sitôt.

- Mais…Son fils va devenir un Mangemort aussi…

- Drago n'est pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite. Nous en avons parlé, il y quelques mois et il ne porte pas Voldemort dans son cœur. J'ai confiance en lui, il a beaucoup changé. Quant à se faire marquer comme du vulgaire bétail…

Tonks resta songeuse plusieurs poignées de secondes.

- Je souhaite vraiment que tu aies raison, Kiara. Mais Drago a reçu une éducation de fanatique, il est endoctriné depuis le berceau. Jamais, Lucius ne le lâchera pas comme ça. Il est entièrement soumis au Lord Sombre. Si Drago refuse de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres, Voldemort remettra ouvertement en cause la fidélité de Lucius et lui demandera de prouver sa loyauté de façon… exemplaire, conclut-elle lugubrement. Et ce qui m'inquiète le plus, ajouta encore la jeune Auror, c'est que Lucius ne reculera devant aucun sacrifice pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort.

- Je sais que c'est ton métier de traquer les Mangemorts mais tu parles de la famille Malefoy comme si tu les connaissais personnellement.

Tonks eut un rire sans joie.

- C'est le cas. Le nom de jeune fille de ma mère Andromeda est Black. Les Black sont une très ancienne famille de Sang-Purs qui détestent tous les Moldus et les Demi-Sang. Quand elle a épousé mon père Ted Tonks, qui est un Moldu, sa famille l'a reniée, tout comme son cousin Sirius parce qu'ils refusaient tous les deux d'adhérer à la politique en vigueur chez les Black…

- Sirius ? Le parrain de Harry ? l'interrompit Kiara.

- Lui-même, confirma Tonks qui poursuivit. Ma mère a deux sœurs, Narcissa a épousé Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange. Je vois à la tête que tu fais que tu as compris : la psychopathe qui s'est acharnée sur les parents de Neville est ma tante. Charmante famille, n'est-ce pas ? commenta-t-elle, désabusée.

Kiara haussa les épaules avec une grimace navrée.

- Tout ceci prouve au moins une chose, Tonks. Si Sirius et ta mère ont pu faire abstraction de leur éducation, Drago le peut aussi.

Tonks lui offrit un sourire un peu crispé et ne répliqua pas. Bien qu'elle n'en ait aucune preuve concrète, elle avait dans l'idée que Lucius Malefoy ne se contenterait pas seulement de renier son fils… 

- Mademoiselle Weasley ? 

Le guérisseur Kotzwinkle était de retour. Elle se leva et Tonks en fit autant.

- Alors ? demanda impatiemment la jeune fille.

Le médico-mage s'éclaircit un peu la gorge.

- Eh bien, nous avons levé le sortilège de stupéfixion et…hum…votre père a prononcé quelques paroles inintelligibles et… s'est évanoui. Comme il ne se réveillait pas, nous avons diagnostiqué une sorte de semi-coma. On l'a remis dans sa chambre où il est sous surveillance constante. Je suis désolé, nous n'en savons pas plus sur son état.

Kiara fronça les sourcils.

- Une sorte de « semi-coma » ? répéta-t-elle, sceptique. 

- En fait, nous pensons que c'est juste un sommeil très profond dont votre père sortira dès qu'il se sentira prêt.

La jeune Serpentard se remémora son séjour à l'hôpital Jobarille. Le choc de l'accident de Percy et Charlie avait été si grand qu'elle était restée, elle-même, plusieurs jours dans le coma. Si Harry n'avait pas été l

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive. Kotzwinkle se détendit immédiatement, il commençait à craindre qu'elle fasse un esclandre à l'énoncé de ce diagnostic très approximatif.  

- Merci, Professeur. 

- Et le professeur Rogue ? s'enquit Tonks.

- Et bien, il s'est réveillé, il y a quelques minutes. Nous aurions voulu le garder en observation mais il ne souhaite pas rester. Il s'est montré très…clair à ce sujet. 

Un lent sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Tonks.

- J'imagine aisément. Pouvons-nous le voir ?

- Vous avez mon accord. Mademoiselle Weasley, je vous enverrai un hibou, dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. Bon voyage de retour et passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Kiara le remercia d'un signe de tête et emboîta le pas de sa compagne.

Tonks frappa à la porte et une réponse sèche fusa.

- Entrez ! aboya Rogue.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'entreregardèrent en arquant un sourcil moqueur. La main sur la poignée, Tonks chuchota :

- Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que notre Sevie a retrouvé tout son mordant, non ? Prête à entrer dans l'arène, Kiara ?

Kiara lui fit un clin d'œil et répondit sur le même ton :

- Je le côtoie tous les jours depuis près de quatre mois et je dois dire qu'il a des facultés de récupération étonnantes. Moins d'une heure après s'être fait assommer, il est égal à lui-même. Peut-être même pire…

Tonks gloussa et allait répliquer quand Rogue intervint :

- J'ai entendu ça, Weasley, gronda-t-il sévèrement. Mais avec l'espèce d'emplâtre gélifié que l'infirmière avait appliqué sur tout le côté gauche de son visage, son courroux n'était pas très crédible.

Elles entrèrent et s'approchèrent du lit.

- Comment te sens-tu, Rogue ? demanda Tonks aimablement.

- D'après toi ? répondit-il, en lui lançant un regard méprisant montrant à quel point il trouvait cette question stupide.

Tonks soupira et se tourna vers sa compagne.

- Bien. Je crois que je ne vais pas m'attarder auprès d'un blessé aussi désagréable. J'ai faim. Je descends me restaurer. D'ailleurs, Neville et sa grand-mère doivent déjà y être depuis un bon moment. Tu me rejoins, Kiara ?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Une fois que Tonks eut refermé la porte derrière elle, elle s'avança vers son professeur de Potions. 

- Je suis désolée. J'ignorais que Papa connaissait votre identité et qu'il réagirait…et bien…comme il a réagi.

- Ne vous excusez pas inutilement, Weasley. Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir, rétorqua immédiatement Rogue, laissant percer une pointe d'agacement. 

« Moi, si…, se reprocha-t-il amèrement. »  

Il grimaça en se redressant, repoussa la couette dont il était recouvert et posa ses pieds par terre.

Il la transperça, un bref instant, de son regard noir puis entreprit de lacer ses chaussures.

- Qu'est-ce que Tonks a compris de…tout ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Kiara rougit, embarrassée et ne sut que répondre. Comme elle ne disait rien, Rogue leva la tête et remarqua sa gêne. Un rictus moqueur fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- N'ayez pas peur de cracher le morceau, Weasley ! La maladresse de cette gamine écervelée est une source de grande distraction pour les deux tiers des Aurors, le dernier tiers en est profondément agacé. A-t-elle compris qui vous étiez ?

- Et bien…Dans un premier temps…Pas tout à fait. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la traiter de la sorte. Ce n'est pas une gamine écervelée !

- Vraiment ? Je suppose que le fait que vous la connaissiez seulement depuis deux heures et moi deux ans n'entre pas en ligne de compte, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rogue, sarcastique.

Kiara fut piquée au vif et défendit sa nouvelle amie avec fougue.

- Elle a 24 ans et c'est une Auror ! Tout ce que vous pensez d'elle ne changera pas cet état de fait !

Le Maître des Potions eut un reniflement de dédain.

- Sans ce don inné de metamorphmagus, qui ne demande aucun effort de sa part, et un rapport plus que flatteur de Pears, jamais elle n'aurait obtenu son diplôme de capacité. Elle n'a pas plus de jugeote qu'un scrout à pétard ! 

Kiara sourit franchement.

- Est-ce que Tonks était à Gryffondor ?

- Oui. Je ne vois pas le rapport ! 

- Il n'y a aucun rapport évidemment entre le fait qu'elle sorte de la Maison Gryffondor et le fait que vous soyez bourré de préjugés à son encontre…

Rogue se leva et s'approcha de Kiara qui se sentit prise de nausée en voyant le cataplasme de près. Il dégageait une odeur épouvantable et elle aurait juré que la substance verdâtre sous la surface gélatineuse bougeait toute seule. 

- Laissez-moi vous dire une chose en ce qui concerne Tonks, avec elle, pas de préjugés, que des certitudes. Alors ? Quelle idée saugrenue a germé dans sa tête de linotte quand votre père m'a frapp ?

Kiara se mordit la lèvre sans répondre.

- Votre silence me fait craindre le pire et prouve que j'ai raison. Qu'a-t-elle encore imagin ?

- Elle…Elle a pensé que, vous et moi, et bien, sortions ensemble…

Un éclair de surprise traversa les iris noires de Rogue puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Et comment en est-elle arrivée à une conclusion aussi grotesque ?

- Quand Papa a crié « Vous n'aurez jamais ma fille ! », elle a cru que…enfin, vous voyez…

Rogue se rassit lourdement sur le lit.

- Que lui avez-vous dit, Weasley ?

La jeune fille eut l'air offusqué.

- La vérité, bien sûr ! Vous auriez préféré que j'invente les détails croustillants d'une liaison torride et tumultueuse pour cacher le fait que vous soyez mon père biologique ?

Il sursauta légèrement.

- Evidemment pas, répondit-il, peu convaincant. Mais c'est très contrariant. Si d'autres personnes l'apprenaient…

Kiara vit rouge.

- Vraiment navrée d'être un tel boulet dans votre misérable petite vie étriquée ! cracha-t-elle, folle de colère. Je descends rejoindre Tonks. Vous savez où nous trouver. 

Elle ouvrit la porte à toute volée et la claqua derrière elle.

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions, à lundi prochain.

Bye.

Falyla 


	8. chapitre 7

Un grand merci à mon décortiqueur officiel, j'ai nommé Rémus Lupin.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Mon nouveau correcteur en chef est le webmaster du site HP : Le Vif d'Or. Allez visiter son site, le lien est dans ma bio. De plus, quelques-uns m'ont parfois demandé comment je m'imaginais Kiara. J'ai fait deux dessins que Rémus Lupin a eu la gentillesse de mettre en ligne. Il suffit de cliquer dans la rubrique fanart.  

**Rémus James Lupin** : Salut mon p'tit loup ! Alors, c'est la reprise ? LOL. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer du boulot, même plusieurs à la fois, je le fais quand j'ai un moment, sans stress. A plus. Bisous.

**Popov** : Désolée pour le a de trop mais c'est toi qui l'a mis ! J'ai vraiment cru que c'était une autre personne. Je pense effectivement que je pourrai renommer cette fic « les malheurs de Rogue » mais c'est déjà pris ! LOL. Tu n'es même pas un poil compatissant ? Rh !! Tu es dur avec ce pov' Sev' ! LOL. A plus. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Avec Rogue, comment savoir vraiment ce qu'il pense ? En tout cas, je crois qu'il y a un début de réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup d'être là chaque semaine. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : Tact et Rogue dans la même phrase ? Non, c'est impossible, je suis d'accord. Réaction de notre Maître de Potions favori juste plus bas. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : C'est bien vrai ! Mais ce n'est pas une surprise, je n'ai jamais dit que Kiara était un ange. Bisous.

**Luffynette** : Voilà la suite. C'est gentil, je suis contente que tu te régales. Bises.

**Lythanie **: Salut fillette ! Elevage de saumon en Californie ? Hum…C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Quoique à mon avis, fait trop chaud là-bas pour les saumons… La suite est là. Bisous. 

**Melepha **: Salut ! Merci. La suite en dessous. Bises.

**Emy Black** : Suite et fin de l'emplâtre répugnant dans ce chapitre. Je me suis vraiment amusée à décrire un truc pareil. C'est dégueu à souhait. Tu veux que Rogue s'excuse ? Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il trouve son attitude parfaitement adaptée à la situation même si un très léger doute commence à germer dans son esprit si glacé. Harry, c'est pour maintenant. Drago est « en vacances » au manoir Malefoy, je te le rappelle. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Tu n'es pas le seul à échafauder des plans. C'est marrant ! Je te mail dès que je peux. A plus. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci ! La suite est là. Bisous.

**Eowyn 78** : Merci pour cette longue review pleine d'excellentes remarques. Je ne vais, évidemment, pas répondre à tes hypothèses. Je pense pas qu'il y aura autant de chapitres que L+S, même si j'apprécie ton compliment. Je ne sais pas trop, entre 20 et 30. En fait, j'ai enfin écrit un plan assez détaillé de la fic, même sa fin, mais parfois, j'emploie des chemins très détournés pour y arriver, donc on verra. Et puis comme tu as pu le constater, il y a des fois 3 chapitres pour une seule journée. Aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, nous sommes en début d'après-midi du 24 décembre et cette fic a commencé le 23 au matin. A plus. Bises.

**FannyMJV** : Coucou ! Mais non, mais non ! Rogue est tout simplement…Rogue. Pour ta remarque sur les « géniteurs » qui n'en ont que le nom, on me l'a déjà dit que c'était assez réaliste. Je suis plutôt satisfaite parce que c'est une situation que je n'ai jamais vécue et pourtant je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer ce que ça peut donner. Pour ton mail, en fait, je ne travaille plus à l'extérieur depuis les jumelles. Je garde des enfants en plus des miens. A plus. Bisous.

**Angel 293** : Rogue n'est jamais agréable, c'est un fait. Pour le reste, un vague éclaircissement dans ce chapitre. Bises. 

Bonne lecture.

**Roxanne de Bromélia** : J'aime bien Tonks aussi. A plus. Bisous.

**Libellule **: Réaction de Rogue, un peu plus bas. Mais, on va dire qu'il commence à se sentir un peu dépassé. Pour la fin des chapitres, c'est normal, comme tu reviens la semaine prochaine, non ? LOL. Bises.

Chapitre 7 

Rogue ne fit aucun geste pour rattraper Kiara. Il se contenta de fixer la porte plusieurs minutes. Puis, avec un profond soupir, il se pencha en avant et contempla longuement ses deux mains jointes qui pendaient entre ses genoux, cherchant une réponse qui ne venait pas. 

Il était tellement sûr d'avoir choisi la bonne option. Pour la sécurité de tous, tenta-t-il de se persuader pour l'énième fois. 

Il se leva enfin, l'esprit encore tourné vers la sortie fracassante de la jeune fille et les propos qu'elle lui avait haineusement jetés à la figure et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante.

Là, il se plaça devant le miroir et entreprit d'enlever le cataplasme contre l'avis de l'infirmière. Pour une totale efficacité, il aurait dû le laisser encore plusieurs heures mais il ne souhaitait pas rester un instant de plus dans cet hôpital.

La répugnante masse verdâtre émit un curieux bruit de succion mais se décolla facilement et tomba mollement dans l'évier de porcelaine.

Rogue fit immédiatement couler de l'eau dessus pour la faire évacuer dans le siphon.

Au contact de l'eau, la substance visqueuse parut se rétracter et se mit à cloquer comme si elle entrait en ébullition, les minuscules bulles explosèrent les unes après les autres comme autant de micro-bombabouses, laissant échapper une abominable odeur d'œufs pourris. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand elles eurent toutes éclatées, l'emplâtre se désintégra en fumant. La vapeur soufrée qui s'en dégagea lui piqua horriblement les yeux et il recula vivement en grimaçant de dégoût, tout en maudissant son inattention.

Mais où avait-il la tête, par Merlin ? N'importe quel imbécile de 1er cycle savait que les larves de sirex ne devaient _jamais_ entrer en contact direct avec de l'eau ! Cette inadmissible distraction était digne d'un Londubat, pas d'un Maître de Potions expériment !

Une main sur son nez et sa bouche, il jeta un sort pour assainir l'air ambiant et dissiper les dernières volutes de fumée âcre.

Il se replaça devant le miroir pour évaluer honnêtement les dégâts.

Son teint, habituellement pâle, était blafard. Les propriétés de guérison des larves avaient été mises à mal par un temps de pose écourté mais la méchante entaille qui partageait son arcade sourcilière en deux était déjà partiellement refermée. Le pourtour de son œil, encore un peu enflé, offrait un intéressant camaïeu allant du rouge au violet foncé.

Il avait hâte d'être à Poudlard. Pomfresh l'aiderait à faire disparaître cet hématome. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, rencontrer le moins de monde possible ! 

Son état soulèverait forcément tout un tas questions gênantes et il n'avait nulle envie d'y répondre. Il savait pertinemment que Dumbledore ne se contenterait pas d'une réponse vague et d'un regard dissuasif. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si le vieux sorcier n'était pas déjà au courant. Ce genre d'agression n'était pas monnaie courante dans un hôpital et les tableaux adoraient jaser entre eux. Ça leur faisait passer le temps…

Secouant imperceptiblement la tête en signe de désapprobation face à une telle oisiveté, même forcée, il sortit de la chambre et se rendit au restaurant de l'établissement.

Rogue fit mine de ne pas remarquer les coups d'œil furtifs qu'on lui lançait. Néanmoins, la mine sévère et renfrognée qu'il arborait dissuadait quiconque de faire des commentaires autrement qu'à voix basse.

La feinte indifférence qu'affichaient Neville et sa grand-mère le renseigna aussitôt. Tonks et Kiara les avaient mis au courant.

Kiara avait sans doute trouvé une explication satisfaisante pour relater l'incident car rien dans leur attitude ne trahissait la surprise ou la gêne face à de fracassantes révélations. 

- Londubat, Weasley, il est temps de rentrer, dit d'un ton sans réplique.

Les deux étudiants se levèrent. Pendant que Neville écoutait stoïquement les dernières recommandations de sa grand-mère et que Kiara attendait pour la saluer, Tonks s'approcha de Rogue qui s'était éloigné de quelques pas.   

Elle leva les yeux vers la haute silhouette et le dévisagea sans vergogne.

- Joli coquard, Rogue! commenta-t-elle, la mine réjouie. 

Seul un froncement de sourcil menaçant suivi aussitôt d'une crispation de douleur lui répondit. Le sourire moqueur de Tonks s'élargit.

- Ça fait mal, hein ? demanda-t-elle, faussement compatissante. 

- Tonks…la prévint-il, les dents serrées.

Ils se défièrent un bref instant.

- Mademoiselle Tonks !

La grand-mère de Neville lui faisait signe de venir. Cette interruption fut la bienvenue. La tension entre eux se relâcha.

- Je vais lui dire au revoir, tu ne viens pas ?

Rogue la sonda intensément, cherchant le sarcasme sous la question anodine. N'y décelant aucune malice, il se décida à répondre, le visage impassible.

- J'ai bien peur qu'Agnès Londubat ne m'accorde jamais aucun crédit, expliqua-t-il simplement, sans paraître affecter outre mesure par l'attitude ouvertement hostile de la vieille dame. Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière. Le regard que les gens portent sur moi m'indiffère totalement.

- Même celui de Kiara ?

Les traits de Rogue se figèrent instantanément, il lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Cette question est hors de propos, Tonks. 

- Mais…

- Tonks…

Sa voix grave contenait une menace implicite et la jeune Auror la perçut on ne peut plus clairement. Elle renonça en soupirant bruyamment et s'approcha de Madame Londubat pour lui faire ses adieux.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste en ressortant discrètement de la vieille boutique. Les flocons avaient cessé de tomber, laissant derrière eux une épaisse couche de neige. 

Pendant le trajet qui la ramenait au n°12 de la place Grimmault, Kiara s'enferma dans un morne silence. Si Tonks semblait revenue à de meilleurs sentiments et avait passé l'éponge sur la grossièreté de Rogue, ce n'était pas son cas. Les poings serrés dans les poches de son manteau, elle fulminait littéralement.

Mais elle était surtout fâchée contre elle-même. Incapable, qu'elle était, de se montrer aussi indifférente que lui. 

Elle coula un regard venimeux vers lui. Rogue marchait à quelques distances de là, fermant la marche.

« Bâtard insensible ! » pensa-t-elle, rageusement. 

L'hématome qui se détachait clairement sur la peau pâle ne l'attendrissait pas le moins du monde. Finalement, elle trouvait le spectacle assez réjouissant. Quelque part, elle se sentait vengée de cette distance glacée que lui imposait Rogue depuis que le journal de Kathy lui avait révélé sa paternité. 

Sa colère quelque peu apaisée, elle accéléra et rejoignit Tonks et Neville.

Arrivés à la place Grimmault, Rogue fit apparaître le n°12 et ils pénétrèrent dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius Black.

Kiara et Neville allèrent directement dans la cuisine, Rogue leur avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne désirait pas s'attarder.

Un homme était assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de thé à portée de main, lisant son courrier.

- Professeur Lupin ! s'exclama Neville, visiblement ravi de cette rencontre.

- Oh, bonjour Neville ! 

Rémus Lupin se leva, un sourire aux lèvres. 

- Et vous êtes Kiara Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Rémus Lupin. Arthur nous a parlé de vous. 

Le sorcier lui tendit la main tout en la regardant de ses étranges yeux dorés. 

Kiara allait répondre à son salut quand Tonks entra à son tour en poussant un cri de joie.

- Rémus ! Tu es de retour ! Comment ça va ?

- Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il, et toi ? Oh…Rogue ? Mais qu'est-ce qui…

- Rien, coupa sèchement le maître des Potions d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Weasley, Londubat ! On y va !

- Très bien, fit calmement Rémus. Très heureux de vous avoir rencontrer, Kiara. Bon retour et passez un joyeux Noël, les enfants.

Les deux étudiants le remercièrent puis embrassèrent chaleureusement Tonks. Rogue ne faisait rien pour cacher son irritation mais ne les gratifia d'aucun commentaire acerbe. Quand ils en eurent terminé avec leurs effusions, il leur tendit la bouteille de bièreaubeurre qu'il venait de transformer en Portoloin.

- Tenez-la bien ! A trois ! Un…Deux…Trois !

L'instant suivant, ils matérialisaient devant la petite gare de Pré-au Lard. 

Surpris par le vent glacé qui balayait le village, Kiara, Neville et Rogue se hâtèrent de regagner Poudlard.

La journée touchait à sa fin. La lumière du jour baissa rapidement et la pénombre envahit la salle d'entraînement de l'AD. Harry interrompit son duel avec Hermione et pointa négligemment sa baguette en direction des torches groupées par paires dans les appliques de fer forgé fixées à intervalles réguliers le long du mur.

- _Inflammare_ !

L'extrémité des torches prirent feu dans un bel ensemble éclairant les étudiants présents d'une agréable clarté dansante.

- Bien. L'entraînement est presque terminé, on arrête dans un moment. Hermione, on essaie une dernière fois ? Tu es prête ? 

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, tentant de maîtriser son appréhension.

- _Obstrua_ ! murmura-t-elle fermement en dirigeant sa baguette sur sa poitrine.

Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, suivi d'un infime fourmillement. Elle se concentra sur le bouclier protecteur qu'elle percevait autour d'elle. Harry leva sa baguette.

- _Rictusempra _!

Le sortilège frappa Hermione qui vacilla légèrement sous le choc mais tint bon. Enhardie par ce succès, elle pointa immédiatement sa baguette à son tour vers son camarade et cria :

- _Expelliarmus _!

Harry contra _in extremis_ avec un « _Protego_ ! » et dévia le sortilège de désarmement.

Ginny, Luna, Ron et Seamus, qui avaient stoppé leurs exercices pour suivre la confrontation, applaudirent et sifflèrent avec enthousiasme. Hermione rougit de plaisir. 

- Bravo à tous ! La séance d'entraînement est finie ! Ginny, Luna, excellent travail ! L'_Obstrua _est pratiquement maîtrisé par tous, au moins pour le bouclier. La prochaine fois, on essaiera un nouveau sort que Hermione nous a déniché.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Il s'agit du sortilège _Nebbiatus_. Ce n'est pas un sort d'attaque mais il peut se révéler très utile, vous verrez.

- Il sert à quoi ? demanda Ginny, intriguée.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione avec un demi-sourire.

- Je suppose que tu t'es déjà exercée ? Alors, montre-nous de quoi il s'agit !

La jeune Gryffondor hocha la tête et recula d'une bonne dizaine de mètres.

- _Nebbia_ !

Aussitôt, un dense rideau de brouillard s'abattit entre eux. L'écran blanc était si opaque que leurs sens en étaient désorientés. Leurs yeux ne parvenaient pas à pénétrer cette masse blanchâtre un peu irréelle, les sons qu'ils percevaient étaient lointains, comme étouffés. Déroutés et confus, ils commencèrent à tâtonner autour d'eux, tentant instinctivement de se regrouper.

Soudain, une voix cria :

- _Clarica_ !

L'épais brouillard disparut en volutes vers le plafond. On entendit clairement un profond soupir de soulagement collectif. Ginny, Ron, Seamus et Harry s'entre-regardèrent, manifestement surpris de se retrouver disséminés dans toute la salle. Ils éclatèrent de rire un peu nerveusement. Le sentiment d'oppression qui les avait envahit les quitta peu à peu. Hermione s'approcha, perplexe.

- Mais qui a lancé le contre-sort ?

- C'est moi.

Tous se tournèrent vers Luna qui tenait encore sa baguette tendue devant elle. Devant leur air interrogateur, elle expliqua en haussant négligemment les épaules :  

- J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au livre de Hermione tout à l'heure.

- Un simple coup d'œil ? répéta Seamus, incrédule. Et tu t'es souvenue de la formule ?

La stupéfaction se lisait sur tous les visages, sauf celui de Ginny qui apparemment connaissait le don de mémorisation de son amie.

- Oui, confirma la jeune Serdaigle comme si tout ceci était banal et sans intérêt. Mais mémoriser une formule est une chose, lancer un sort correctement en est une autre. J'ai essayé, c'est tout, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, dit-elle sans fausse modestie. Hermione est la seule élève que je connais qui réussit pratiquement n'importe quel enchantement du premier coup, ce qui est loin d'être mon cas. 

Ses camarades approuvèrent en souriant, apparemment satisfaits de cette explication. Harry regarda sa montre.

- Bien, il se fait tard. On se retrouve à la Grande Salle un peu plus tard. 

Tandis qu'il parlait, il jeta distraitement un sort de rangement. Les coussins s'empilèrent dans un coin, les tables et les chaises s'alignèrent contre le mur et les livres consultés se replacèrent dans la bibliothèque.

Ginny, Ron, Luna et Hermione quittèrent la salle de la Demande. Alors qu'il éteignait les torches d'un coup de baguette, Seamus s'approcha, hésitant.

- Harry, je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr. Y a un problème ?

- D'abord, je voulais te remercier de n'avoir pas dit devant tout le monde que je ne maîtrisais pas complètement l'_Obstrua_.

- Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement supplémentaire…

- Justement. C'est à ça que je pensais. Kiara est celle qui obtient le bouclier le plus efficace. Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de m'aider ?

- Je suppose que oui mais je ne peux répondre à sa place. Tu lui demanderas quand elle rentrera. 

- Mais tu crois qu'elle sera d'accord ? Je veux dire, je suis un Gryffondor et…

- Seamus…l'interrompit Harry en secouant gentiment la tête. Je peux t'affirmer que Kiara n'a pas ce genre de préjugés. Allons-y maintenant. On va finir par être en retard au repas de Noël.

Kiara sortit de la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle s'était douchée et changée et se dirigeait, d'un pas alerte, vers la Tour des Gryffondor. Elle avait hâte de raconter les évènements de la journée à Harry. Restait à savoir si elle en aurait l'occasion. Ginny, Ron et Hermione ignoraient tout du lien qui l'unissait à Rogue. Seuls Harry et Drago savaient que le Maître de Potions était son père biologique. 

Elle soupira lourdement. Le journal de sa mère lui avait apporté plus de peine que de joie. Elle avait beau se forcer, elle ne pouvait imaginer que le Severus décrit par Kathy et cette espèce de chauve-souris austère, glaciale et sans cœur soit une seule et même personne. 

C'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

Arrivée devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle énonça le mot de passe :

- _Sursum corda_ !

La Dame en rose la salua avant de faire pivoter le cadre et dévoiler ainsi l'entrée de la salle commune des Lions.

Kiara pénétra dans la pièce tendue de rouge et or. 

- Ah Kiara ! l'apostropha aussitôt Ron, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Neville nous a raconté que ton père avait mis une branlée à Rogue !

- RON ! s'étrangla Hermione plus choquée par la forme que par le fond.

- Allons, Hermione ! Tu ne vas pas prétendre que tu le plains, quand même ! Par contre, les explications de Neville sont un peu confuses, on n'a pas bien compris pourquoi Perceval avait fait ça…Mais quelle que soit sa raison, on le remercie du fond du cœur ! Un Weasley nous a enfin vengés de ce sadique frustr ! Longue vie aux Weasley !

Kiara éclata de rire sans une once de culpabilité, elle avait pensé la même chose un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

La jeune Serpentard comprenait parfaitement le ton jubilatoire de son cousin, de même que sa curiosité. A Ste-Mangouste, elle avait décidé de raconter à Madame Londubat et à son petit-fils les événements en restant le plus proche possible de la vérité. Plus le mensonge était compliqué et plus le risque de se trahir était grand.

Elle afficha un air ignorant qu'elle espérait convaincant.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi Papa s'est jeté sur Rogue. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus. Il l'a peut-être pris pour un autre…

Il lui sembla que son ton sonnait aussi faux que précédemment mais Ron ne parut pas le remarquer. Il se contenta de ricaner.

- Délit de sale gueule, peut-être ? proposa-t-il sardonique.

- Ron ! intervint une fois de plus la Préfète des Gryffondor. Je crois que c'est bon, là, on a compris.

Le rouquin se tourna vers elle, vaguement agacé, les poings sur les hanches.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de défendre Rogue, tout à coup ? ça te plait tant que ça qu'il t'appelle Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

- Non, bien sûr. Mais on n'est pas obligé non plus de…

- T'as raison ! la coupa Ron. Rien ne m'y oblige. Mais pour une fois qu'on a l'occasion de se moquer de Rogue, je ne vais pas m'en priver ! Tu comptes m'en empêcher, peut-être ?

Hermione se leva un peu raide. Ses pupilles chocolat lançaient des éclairs mais c'est d'une voix dangereusement calme qu'elle dit :

- Loin de moi l'idée de t'empêcher de te réjouir du malheur des autres, Ronald Weasley. J'espérais seulement qu'un certain degré de maturité suffirait. Degré que tu n'as visiblement pas encore atteint.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répliquer. Elle tourna les talons et faillit percuter Harry qui arrivait à son tour.

- Où tu vas, Hermione ? C'est presque l'heure de descendre à la Grande Salle.

Elle ne répondit pas et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre.

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Humpf ! fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de son ami. Mais sa mine renfrognée le renseigna aussi bien.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Neville avait l'air embarrassé, Ginny fixait son frère, exaspérée par son attitude boudeuse et immature. Quant à Kiara, elle lui retourna son regard en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry sourit, amusé.

- C'était quoi cette fois ?

- C'est ma faute, je crois, avoua Neville, penaud. Je leur ai raconté ce qui s'était passé à Ste-Mangouste et…

- Il est arrivé quelque chose ? le coupa Harry, alarmé en interrogeant Kiara du regard.

- Et bien…Pour faire simple et concis, Papa a méchamment assommé Rogue. C'était pas beau à voir.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Kiara dit qu'il l'a probablement confondu avec un autre, dit Ron sortant de son mutisme.

Kiara articula un discret « Je t'expliquerai plus tard » en direction de Harry qui hocha la tête.

- Comment va Perceval ?

La jeune fille se rembrunit.

- Pas trop bien depuis l'incident.

Harry n'insista pas et lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

- Tiens voilà Finnigan ! Ron ? C'est l'heure. Si tu allais chercher ta moitié d'orange ? proposa Kiara en le poussant pratiquement dans l'escalier.

Ron protesta pour la forme, sous les rires de ces camarades mais monta docilement.

Seamus s'approcha de Kiara et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

- Eh Kiara ! J'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

La jeune fille fixa la main du Gryffondor puis leva un regard sans chaleur sur lui. 

- Je t'écoute, Finnigan, dit-elle finalement, avec un imperceptible soupir.

Le visage de Seamus qui s'était figé devant la froideur manifeste de Kiara, s'éclaira quelque peu.

- Voilà. On a été à l'entraînement de l'AD cet après-midi. L'_Obstrua_ me pose un réel problème, tu sais. Alors, je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de me donner un coup de main.

La jeune Serpentard le dévisagea, vaguement méfiante.

- Pourquoi moi, Finnigan ? Harry peut très bien…

- Tu es celle qui le réussit le mieux, c'est pas vrai ?

- Oui, mais…Ecoute, Seamus, je ne pense vraiment pas que…

Le jeune homme se recula brusquement d'un pas, les traits décomposés.

- C'est parce que je suis un Gryffondor que tu refuses de m'aider ? C'est ça ? demanda-t-il en haussant d'un ton. Je croyais vraiment que tu n'étais pas comme tous ces Serpentard égoïstes et méprisants, cracha-t-il. 

Harry, Ginny et Neville se tournèrent vers eux, surpris.

Kiara leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, ne comprenant pas très bien comme une simple conversation avait pu dégénérer si rapidement.

- Seamus, calme-toi ! Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que ce n'est pas…

- Te casse pas, j'ai compris ! Il fallait bien qu'un jour le masque tombe !

Cette dernière remarque fit bondir la jeune fille. Ulcérée, elle pointa son index sur sa poitrine.

- Finnigan ! Je ne te permets pas de mettre en doute mon intégrit ! Tu veux que je t'aide pour l'_Obstrua_ ? Très bien, je le ferai ! 

Seamus se permit un sourire ironique.

- Faudrait pas que tu te sentes obligée, surtout…

Piquée au vif, Kiara voulut répliquer vertement mais elle s'obligea à  inspirer fortement par le nez pour apaiser la bouffée de colère qui menaçait de déborder. Elle ne voulait surtout pas gâcher le Réveillon de Noël par une dispute qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Ce fut d'un ton beaucoup plus posé qu'elle déclara sincèrement : 

- Personne ne m'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit, Finnigan. On organisera des séances d'entraînements supplémentaires si tu en as besoin.

Les traits de l'Irlandais se détendirent instantanément et il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

- Merci !

Le retour de Ron et Hermione, bras dessus, bras dessous, la dispensa de répondre. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers la requête de Finnigan. Elle n'avait jamais laissé quiconque lui forcer la main mais, à tout bien réfléchir, elle avait furieusement l'impression que Seamus venait subtilement d'y parvenir.

Seamus, quant à lui, affichait un sourire on ne peut plus satisfait. Tout s'était merveilleusement déroulé. Malgré sa réticence évidente, Kiara avait dit oui. La traiter de « sale Serpentard » avait été sa plus brillante idée. Elle n'avait pas pu résister. L'envie de lui prouver qu'il avait tort, qu'elle était de bonne foi était la plus forte. 

« Maintenant, se dit Seamus, à moi de tirer profit de ces…leçons particulières. »

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions, à lundi prochain.

Bye.

Falyla 


	9. chapitre 8

Un grand merci à mon décortiqueur officiel, j'ai nommé Rémus Lupin.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Rémus Lupin** : Salut p'tit loup ! Comment vas-tu ? Bien, j'espère. Tu ne m'envoies pas de boulot mais moi si. Le prochain chapitre est bientôt bouclé. Non, non, je ne permettrai pas de te stresser ! Enfin, si un peu mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Stefie **: Qui peut savoir ? Mwahahah ! Enfin, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Je dirai même : au contraire. Voir plus bas. Bises.

**Libellule** : Ah ben, oui, mais franchement je peux pas faire mieux. Une semaine, 7 jours, 168 heures, 10080 minutes, 604800 secondes…Mais aujourd'hui c'est lundi, alors je suis l ! LOL. Bisous.

**Eowyn 78** : Salut ! Comme d'habitude, une analyse complète, pas forcément juste mais pertinente. Je remarque cependant qu'avec toi, rien n'arrive comme ça, il y a toujours des intentions cachées. Pauvres persos ! LOL. La suite est là. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Si je suis en manque d'inspiration pour régler le cas de ce balourd de Seamus, je sais où m'adresser en tout cas ! LOL. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Bon retour de Marseille ! Des poireaux dans les oreilles ?? MDR. Quoique je connaisse un autre endroit que ma bonne éducation m'empêche de décrire ici ! LOL. Remarque, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je vois que vous êtes, tous, plein d'idées plus machiavéliques les unes que les autres pour régler le cas Seamus. Laissons ça de côté pour l'instant. La suite est là. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Salut ! Encore une qui enfonce Seamus. Mais il est amoureux, c'est pas sa faute ! Je suis convaincante, l ? Non ? Tant mieux ! LOL. Bisous.

**Lythanie** : Salut fillette ! Merci pour ton mail ! J'attends ton chapitre avec impatience ! La suite, juste plus bas. A plus. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Salut ! Ben, dommage pour ton dessin, j'aurai bien voulu le voir ! Et si tu essayais de le réduire en format A5 à la photocopieuse noir-blanc ? Sinon, tant pis. Je suis en tout cas très flattée que tu aies eu envie de dessiner Kiara. Merci. A plus. Bisous.

**Liza Black** : Alors, ces vacances ? Ravie que les chapitres t'aient plu. Voici la suite. Bises.

**Popov **: Tu veux un conseil d'amie ? C'est le râteau assur ! LOL. Mais, à l'usure, on ne sait jamais…Bisous.

**Emy Black** : T'imagines le truc qui bouge ? Ah ! Quelle horreur ! Ce cher Seamus pense qu'être amoureux lui donne tous les droits. Bises.

**Petite note de l'auteur** : Comme vous l'avez tous constaté Ffnet nous a fait sa petite crise, d'abord pas de reviews du tout, ensuite par à-coups sur le site et enfin, avec 4 jours de retard, chez moi. J'espère sincèrement avoir répondu à tous. Si ce n'est pas le cas, veuillez m'excuser, c'est à l'insu de mon plein gr ! (Si Richard Virenque touchait un droit d'auteur sur cette délicieuse expression, il serait pété de tunes ! LOL)

Bon, ce chapitre mérite sa classification **R**. Qui a dit, c'est pas trop tôt ?

LOL. C'est vrai, jusqu'à présent, c'était assez sage mais je vous avais averti que ça pouvait changer assez rapidement. Donc, cacao brûlant et zeste de citron au menu…Bon appétit ! LOL 

Chapitre 8 

Kiara et Harry se laissèrent un peu distancer afin de pouvoir parler plus librement.

Elle lui raconta en quelques mots les évènements de l'après-midi.

- Il est devenu comme fou. Il s'est jeté sur Rogue et lui a assené un coup de poing magistral, réduisant la moitié de sa figure en bouillie.

Harry réprima une curieuse grimace mais elle n'aurait pas su dire s'il s'agissait de compassion ou d'amusement.

- Tonks a stupéfixé Papa avant qu'il ne réitère son exploit. Les médicomages ont levé le sort et ensuite il est tombé dans le semi-coma. Kotzwinkle a dit qu'il fallait attendre.

- Et Rogue ?

- Oh, lui ? Et bien, égal à lui-même. En plus amoché, commenta-t-elle froidement.

Cette fois, le rire de Harry fut bien réel et Kiara l'imita.    

La Grande Salle était magnifique. A droite de l'estrade, flottaient, côte à côte, les bannières de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. En dessous, Hagrid avait dressé un seul et unique sapin. Le professeur Flitwick avait enchanté les décorations et les centaines de minuscules lumières qui le faisaient scintiller de mille feux on voyait les ornements passer du jaune au bleu puis au rouge et enfin au vert, symbolisant tour à tour les couleurs de chaque Maison.

Une longue table avait été dressée et la plupart des professeurs et des élèves présents avaient déjà pris place. Kiara leva un sourcil amusé quand elle repéra une élève assise directement sur une autre table un peu plus loin, le visage entièrement caché derrière les pages ouvertes de son journal.

- Harry, je crois que tu devrais aller chercher Luna, suggéra-t-elle en la désignant du doigt. Je vais m'asseoir. 

Harry hocha la tête en souriant et s'approcha de la jeune Serdaigle.

- Luna ? 

Elle abaissa légèrement le journal et le regarda par-dessus les pages d'un air interrogateur.

- Oui ?

- Nous allons commencer. Tu viens ?

- Oh…fit-elle, surprise de voir tant de monde autour d'elle. D'accord.

Elle prit sa baguette qu'elle avait calée derrière son oreille, lança un rapide sort de _Reducto_ sur l'édition du _Chicaneur_ qui l'avait tant captivée et la glissa dans sa poche en se levant.

Comme elle replaçait les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage, Harry entre-aperçut deux cônes vert sombre d'environ cinq centimètres qui pendaient à ses lobes. Intrigué malgré lui par le goût hautement fantaisiste de la jeune fille, il se pencha pour y regarder de plus près, tentant de deviner leur fonction. Il lui semblait impensable qu'ils ne soient que purement ornementaux. 

- Est-ce qu'ils donnent l'heure aussi ? demanda-t-il, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Luna réprima un gloussement derrière sa main. Avec une grimace espiègle, elle leva son index.

- Non. Regarde.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur ses boucles d'oreilles et murmura :

- _Sylvestra Scintillum_ !

Les deux pendants se parsemèrent instantanément de ce qui semblait être d'infimes paillettes brillantes et elles se mirent à clignoter en changeant de couleurs, alternant les teintes principales des quatre Maisons comme le sapin de Flitwick. 

- Très joli, commenta Harry sincèrement, ses yeux verts pétillants d'amusement.  

Il avait toujours admiré Hermione pour son impressionnante connaissance des sortilèges. Il semblait toujours qu'elle en ait un adapté à chaque situation. Mais avec la Préfète des Gryffondor, tout était toujours fait avec un sérieux exemplaire. Les charmes qu'elle employait étaient souvent purement pratiques et n'avaient aucune prétention divertissante.

L'année précédente, les jumeaux Weasley et leurs farces l'avaient agacée plus d'une fois, alors que Ron et lui se tordaient de rire.

Luna était un curieux mélange des deux. Elle alliait la vive intelligence propre aux Serdaigle à un côté extravagant et loufoque qui pouvait surprendre au premier abord. Pour sa part, maintenant qu'il la connaissait mieux, il trouvait cette originalité très rafraîchissante.

Il savait parfaitement que la plupart pensaient qu'elle était un peu timbrée mais, l'opinion des autres lui importait peu. Il était bien placé pour savoir que les gens différents n'étaient pas facilement acceptés.

Il la regarda torsader ses longues mèches blondes en chignon sur la nuque et y planter sa baguette magique pour maintenir le tout.

- On y va ? demanda soudain Luna en levant ses yeux bleus sur lui.

Harry acquiesça et la conduisit jusqu'à la table.

Entre-temps, Madame Pomfresh, Rogue et Pears avaient pris place.

Kiara observa attentivement le visage du Maître des Potions. L'infirmière avait fait des miracles. Sa peau avait retrouvé sa pâleur habituelle, la plaie s'était résorbée et seule subsistait une mince cicatrice encore rose barrant le sourcil. Il était plus que probable que d'ici la fin de la semaine, il n'y paraîtrait plus.

Pears, lui, ne semblait pas en grande forme. Il offrait une mine de papier mâché, se demandant visiblement comment Dumbledore avait pu le convaincre d'assister au repas de Noël malgré ses ennuis gastriques.

Le directeur de Poudlard se leva, remercia chaleureusement toutes les personnes présentes et leur souhaita un bon appétit.

La longue table se recouvrit aussitôt de plats fumants. Afin de satisfaire tous les convives, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés. Au centre, trônait la traditionnelle dinde braisée. A côté, quantité de terrines et pâtés en croûte, légumes et potées.

Kiara se servit de ragoût de mouton et de pomme de terre. Tout en soufflant sur sa fourchette, elle désigna un plat un peu plus loin. Il contenait de curieuses balles jaune foncé, veinées de blanc, aussi grosses que des Cognards. Elle vit McGonagall se servir en affichant une mine réjouie et gourmande.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

- Ça ? répondit Seamus, c'est du haggis. Spécialité écossaise.

- Du haggis ? répéta-t-elle, perplexe. 

- Oui, intervint Harry. C'est de la panse de brebis farcie.

- Oh…fit-elle, un peu étonnée. Et farcie avec… quoi ?

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le savoir, lâcha négligemment Ron, la bouche pleine.

La jeune Serpentard leva un sourcil, cette fois, réellement intriguée.

- Vraiment ?  Et pourquoi ?

Sa question souleva les rires de ses camarades.

- Parfois l'ignorance est la reine des vertus, commenta doctement son cousin. Mais si tu insistes…Mais, crois-moi, je ne connais personne qui s'en soit félicité, après coup…

Kiara soupira, faussement exaspérée. Ron pouvait la faire languir encore longtemps. Elle décida de se renseigner directement à la source.

- Professeur McGonagall ? Pouvez-vous me dire ce que contient le haggis ?

La vieille sorcière leva la tête et sourit.

- Bien sûr. C'est un mélange de foie, cœur, poumons et rognons de moutons hachés finement, agrémenté d'oignons et épaissi à la farine d'avoine. C'est délicieux.

Il y eut quelques hoquets de surprise. Apparemment, le détail de fabrication du haggis n'était pas connu de tous. 

Neville avala laborieusement ce qu'il mâchait puis repoussa discrètement son assiette.

Kiara éclata de rire.

- Ma foi, on cuisine également des choses étranges en Norvège. Lors d'un voyage dans le Nord, nous avons mangé une sorte d'émincé en sauce, en fait, c'était du cœur de renne fumé cuit dans du jus de pomme.

- Comment c'était ?

- Tout à fait comestible. Je pense qu'on peut tout manger si on a pas d'à priori.

Ron se pencha vers sa cousine avec un sourire moqueur.

- On en reparlera quand tu auras goûté les biscuits de Hagrid…

Le repas continua dans une franche bonne humeur et se termina en apothéose par l'arrivée sur la table du Pudding de Noël.

En fin de soirée, l'abus de bonne chair avait rendu les étudiants quelque peu somnolents, de petits groupes s'étaient formés ici et là, discutant paresseusement de tout et de rien, mais la plupart regagnèrent pesamment leur salle commune. 

Il était presque minuit quand Kiara s'écroula dans son lit. 

La journée avait été riche en émotion et elle se sentait soudain épuisée. Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, elle se coucha, Machin, ronronnant bruyamment sur son ventre, alors qu'elle le grattait tendrement entre ses courtes oreilles. 

Elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent et s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain, un timide soleil entrait dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit un œil en grimaçant, il était à peine huit heures ! La veille, elle avait oublié de fermer les rideaux du baldaquin. Plus la peine d'espérer se rendormir maintenant. Les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Une douche s'imposait !

Elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlant, savourant la cascade de chaleur qui s'abattait sur elle. Les yeux fermés, elle laissa l'eau s'écouler longuement sur son corps, sans bouger, appréciant pleinement le pouvoir délassant d'une simple douche. 

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait se perdit dans le martèlement de l'eau frappant le sol carrelé. 

Une silhouette s'avança. 

Un sourire aux lèvres, Drago Malefoy s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur de faïence vert sapin, les bras croisés, admirant sans vergogne les courbes de sa compagne, rendues floues par le léger nuage de vapeur qui s'était formé.

Kiara laissa l'eau se déverser sur sa longue chevelure noire puis elle se tourna légèrement pour mettre la main sur son gel de douche. Elle ne put réprimer un sursaut en apercevant Drago du coin de l'œil mais le jeune homme ne vit pas son mouvement de surprise, trop occupé qu'il était à mater la partie la plus charnue de son anatomie.

Kiara régla le débit de la douche pour le transformer en mince filet d'eau puis, un sourire démoniaque plaqué sur ses lèvres, elle pivota tranquillement, lui offrant ainsi son meilleur profil. Elle laissa couler un peu de savon liquide dans le creux de sa main, fit mousser le produit afin de le rendre onctueux et entreprit de se savonner lentement. Légèrement penchée, elle commença par les chevilles, puis remonta doucement le long de ses jambes.

Drago sentit sa bouche s'assécher et il l'humecta nerveusement. Il déglutit distinctement quand les mains de la jeune fille se perdirent un instant entre ses cuisses. Une brusque chaleur l'envahit et se concentra sur ses reins.  

Kiara continua consciencieusement de se laver, l'air de rien. Ses paumes glissèrent sur ses hanches, puis son ventre pour atteindre ses seins. Alors qu'elle massait leur tendre rondeur, le sorcier blond tenta sans succès d'étouffer le long gémissement qui franchissait ses lèvres.

Kiara s'interrompit et se tourna complètement pour lui faire face, la moue aguicheuse.

- Tu en as mis du temps, blondinet. Je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas déjà blas

Drago sursauta et rougit comme pris en faute puis fronça les sourcils devant son air narquois.

- Sorcière ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu mérites une petite leçon ! gronda-t-il, l'air menaçant.

La jeune fille lui répondit avec un sourire angélique.

- Oh, vraiment ? Je me réjouis de…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit quand elle éclata de rire. Drago venait d'entrer dans la cabine de douche.

- Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es tout habill !

Le jeune homme regarda ses habits prendre l'eau d'un air faussement étonné.

- Tiens, c'est vrai, lâcha-t-il, négligemment.

Il la poussa contre le mur carrelé, prit son visage en coupe et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres.

Kiara répondit fougueusement, entrouvrant la bouche, l'invitant explicitement à approfondir son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis Drago recula d'un pas, le souffle court.

Kiara lui lança un regard appréciateur. Ses vêtements mouillés collaient à son corps comme une seconde peau, ne laissant pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. 

- Tu es toujours habillé, constata-t-elle avec un mince sourire. Pas trop à l'étroit ?

Il plongea ses pupilles argentées dans celles de Kiara, et ce qu'elle y vit la fit frémir d'anticipation.

Remarquant son trouble, il haussa un sourcil suggestif. 

- Il ne tient qu'à toi d'y remédier…

Le prenant au mot, elle fit passer son pull détrempé par-dessus sa tête, entraînant son T-shirt avec. Elle plaqua sa poitrine contre son torse pâle, le faisant longuement frissonner en déposant d'infimes baisers à la base de son cou. Puis, elle s'attaqua au reste de ses habits. 

Le jean fut un peu plus difficile à enlever mais opiniâtreté était le second prénom de Kiara. Après quelques gloussements, elle y parvint finalement, le débarrassant de son boxer par la même occasion. 

Elle se redressa lentement, le feu aux joues, admirant sans retenue son corps fin et musclé. Son désir pour elle était si évident qu'elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement puis repartir de plus belle.

Drago se pencha et captura sa bouche. Sa langue rencontra la sienne, la taquinant, l'agaçant. Leur respiration se fit haletante. La jeune fille gémit sourdement quand les lèvres de son amant abandonnèrent sa bouche pour frôler le creux de sa clavicule. Du bout de la langue, il dessina des cercles sur sa peau ruisselante pour s'arrêter enfin sur la pointe de ses seins. 

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle sentit ses dents mordiller le mamelon tendu tandis que sa paume massait l'autre sein. Les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, elle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde du sorcier pour appuyer la caresse. 

La bouche de Drago délaissa sa poitrine et continua de descendre alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant sa compagne. Elle s'attarda un instant vers son nombril, la faisant frissonner.

Quand sa bouche atteignit son pubis pour aller se perdre dans les replis de sa chair, elle crut que ses jambes ne la porteraient plus. Elle se sentait électrisée, elle trembla de la tête aux pieds, à la merci de la diabolique caresse. Le bassin brûlant comme de la lave en fusion, les vagues de plaisir déferlèrent sur elle, provoquant un orgasme qui la laissa pantelante.

Le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle, Drago se tenait debout devant elle. Le désir assombrissait ses pupilles qui étaient devenues grises comme un ciel d'orage.

Il stoppa le mince filet d'eau qui coulait encore et la prit par la main. Il attrapa au passage plusieurs grandes serviettes éponge.

Une fois dans la chambre, ils se séchèrent succinctement et Drago l'entraîna vers le lit pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient interrompus.

Le jeune sorcier s'allongea sur elle, frottant lascivement son membre tendu contre le bas-ventre de sa compagne.

Elle noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches étroites et l'accueillit en elle en soupirant de plaisir.

Il savoura un instant la chaleur qui l'entourait puis se mit à bouger, adoptant un rythme immuable, plongeant et replongeant dans sa chaude intimité. Elle accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements, gémissant à l'unisson. Soudain, il se raidit et dans un dernier spasme, se libéra avec un long cri rauque. Tremblant et haletant, il s'affaissa doucement sur le corps tendre et chaud de la jeune fille, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

Elle caressa paresseusement ses cheveux humides, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'apaisaient.

Quand il releva enfin la tête, il lui sourit.

- Joyeux Noël, la belette !

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, blondinet ! Je suis surprise de te voir, cependant. Je n'avais pas compris que tu rentrerais si vite…

Le visage du blond se rembrunit aussitôt. Le long silence qui s'ensuivit n'augurait rien de bon. Kiara crut un moment qu'il ne répondrait pas mais elle l'entendit soupirer lourdement. Il se leva, sans un mot, lui faisant simplement signe qu'il revenait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle l'entendit jurer impatiemment tandis qu'il cherchait sa baguette parmi ses affaires détrempées.

- _Dessicus _! 

Quand elle l'entendit jeter le sortilège qui sècherait ses habits, elle se leva également. Apparemment, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire nécessitait une tenue plus appropriée. Elle attrapa sa baguette magique posée sur la table de chevet et la dirigea vers son bas-ventre.

- _Impedica conceptio_ !

Elle se lança un rapide sort de toilettage et s'habilla.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortait, pieds nus, vêtu de son T-shirt noir, finissant de boutonner son pantalon.

Kiara était assise en tailleur sur le lit, brossant sa longue chevelure. Il prit place à ses côtés, toujours muet, le regard baissé, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

La jeune fille releva doucement le visage du blond et caressa sa bouche avec son pouce.

- Arrête de faire ça, s'il te plait. Tu abîmes la marchandise…

Un sourire fugace éclaira un bref instant les traits défaits de Drago.

Kiara prit une longue inspiration.

- Ecoute, je suis désolée. Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise…Tu es là, c'est ce qui compte !

Drago refusa la perche qu'elle lui tendait. Il avait pris la décision de lui dire la vérité et voulait s'y tenir, même si tout son être le poussait dans la direction inverse. 

- Il y a pourtant des choses que tu dois savoir, Kiara, dit-il gravement.

Les yeux de la jeune fille balayèrent aussitôt son avant-bras, vierge de toute marque.

Drago suivit son regard et eut un rire grinçant qui donnait froid dans le dos.

- Non, ça c'est pour plus tard…Avant je dois faire mes preuves…pour reprendre les termes de mon _cher _père.

Ce fut au tour de Kiara de se mordre violemment les lèvres d'appréhension mais Drago poursuivit, cachant l'angoisse qui lui nouait les entrailles sous une ironie acerbe.

- Lucius m'a _aimablement_ ordonné d'espionner Dumbledore. Histoire de me _faire la main_, si tu me passes l'expression.

Kiara, très pâle, le dévisageait sans rien dire.

Drago, désarçonné par son silence qu'il ne savait comment interpréter, se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

« Putain, je le savais ! Je l'ai toujours su ! pensa-t-il, rageusement. Malefoy, quand ton instinct te hurle de te taire et de te démerder tout seul avec tes problèmes, écoute-le, bordel ! Mais non ! Il avait fallu que tu joues au Gryffondor modèle! Non mais quelle ironie ! Tu vas la perdre parce que tu t'es montré _honnête_ ! »   

Il s'arrêta tout aussi brusquement en se plantant devant elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? cria-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi j'ai pas purement et simplement refusé le job ? 

Elle leva vers lui des iris anormalement brillantes. Une grosse larme roula sur sa joue mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Ce fut d'une voix brisée qu'elle répondit.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions, à lundi prochain.

Bye.

Falyla 


	10. chapitre 9

Un grand merci à mon UIDO, j'ai nommé Rémus Lupin.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Rémus James Lupin** : Salut mon p'tit loup ! Merci de toujours me laisser une review, c'est gentil. Je te mail aujourd'hui, si je peux. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma Kiara, parce que moi aussi ! LOL. Bien sûr qu'elle est compréhensive avec Drago, elle l'aime ! Ah c'est beau, l'amour ! LOL. A plus. Bises.

**Lythanie** : Désolée, fillette, je ne peux pas faire mieux ! T'as reçu mes commentaires ? Allez, la suite est juste en dessous, Mam'zelle l'impatiente ! Bisous.

**Angelinadelacour** : Ah le zeste de citron ! Il vous manquait celui-là, non ? LOL. Mais bon, tu me connais maintenant, c'est pas parce que je suis en R que je fais du cacao à chaque chapitre. Pour ta supposition, je ne vais évidemment pas te répondre…Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci ! Ffnet a l'air de se tenir à carreaux, quoique…j'ai mis la page d'accueil des potterfictions francophones dans mes favoris et tout à coup, c'est la page anglophone qui s'affiche, bizarre…Des fics pas updatées depuis deux ans passent en première page aussi…Ce site est hanté, je te le dis, moi ! LOL. Enfin, pas très grave tout ça ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

**Popov **: Merci, la suite est juste en dessous. A plus. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Ne pleure pas sur ton clavier, ma belle ! C'est mauvais pour les circuits, ça ! LOL. Non ? Franchement ? ça t'a ému ? Des fois, je me demande si j'en fais pas trop, si ça va bien passer. Comme c'est apparemment le cas, je vais continuer à écrire comme je le sens alors ! Pour le dessin, je te donne un truc que j'ai essayé moi-même sans trop y croire et ça a march ! Tu le scannes et avec le programme « photoshop » ou « imagine » que tu dois avoir pour faire ce genre de document, tu le rapetisses, cette fonction est dans la barre de tâches des retouches d'image, et tu l'enregistres avec le nouveau format, en principe, tu devrais obtenir pas plus de 300 ko. A plus. Bisous.

**Libellule **: A ben, tu peux continuer à rouspéter mais ça va pas changer grand chose à l'affaire. La suite est là. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : M'enfin…Laisse ces tourtereaux tranquilles ! LOL. Quelques mises au point, cependant…Bisous.

**Paprika Star** : Salut la nouvelle ! La fin de la discussion et ses conséquences, juste plus bas. Le titre est à prendre comme on le sent…Bises.

**Ankou **: Rogue de nouveau amoch ? C'est pas prévu au programme dans l'immédiat mais ça peut s'arranger. Faut le laisser guérir d'abord, non ? LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Luffynette** : Merci ! Bises.

**Emy Black** : Merci pour ce compliment ! Le feu à la baraque ? LOL. Tiens, un autre lecteur m'a dit que j'allais faire augmenter le nombre de douches dans les foyers dans l'espoir de…^__~. C'est tout exprès que je termine mes chapitres comme ça * sourire sadique *. C'est pour mieux t'accrocher, mon enfant ! Mhwahahah ! Pardon ! ça m'a échapp ! A plus. Bisous.

**Leaïs **: Merci d'aimer mon travail ! Pas grave pour la review, je sais ce que c'est, je suis moi-même une assez piètre revieweuse. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié « les malheurs de DM », c'était très rigolo à écrire. « Le sacrifice » est beaucoup plus sérieux dans le sens où il y a une intrigue qui doit tenir la route, du moins je l'espère. Disons que le sacrifice me demande plus de concentration. Je continue, pas de problème ! Bises.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Où je trouve mes idées ? Tout du vécu, je te dis, moi ! LOL. Bien sûr que non ! Drago n'est pas un Gryffondor et ne compte pas en devenir un ! C'est là tout son charme de mauvais garçon. Je t'entends grincer des dents jusque l ! LOL. Harry/Luna ? A suivre... A plus. Bisous.

**Petite pub perso** : J'ai fait un nouveau dessin, cette fois de Harry Potter. Vous pouvez le voir sur le site de Rémus Lupin, le Vif d'Or ( le lien est dans ma bio) dans la section « fan art ». Si vous allez y faire un tour, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Chapitre 9 

Drago était médusé. Il la regardait, les yeux écarquillés, sa colère instantanément oubliée, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis il la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre lui, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Il respira librement pour la première fois, lui semblait-il, depuis vingt-quatre heures.

D'un doux mouvement du pouce, il essuya ses joues humides et se pencha pour déposer le plus fervent des baisers sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

Il avait eu tellement peur qu'elle le rejette. 

- Je t'aime, tu sais, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Je sais, répondit-elle, la gorge nouée. Par Merlin, que vas-tu faire ? 

Drago haussa les épaules en grimaçant.

- Si je le savais…Il soupira. Il y autre chose qui me tracasse. Jusqu'à présent, j'étais certain que jamais mon père n'avait soupçonné mon manque d'enthousiasme à servir Voldemort mais maintenant, je ressens une impression bizarre. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il a totalement confiance en moi. 

- C'est pour ça que tu es rentré plus vite ? demanda soudain Kiara.

Le sorcier blond secoua négativement la tête.

- En fait, c'est le plus étrange. Hier soir nous devions nous rendre chez les Goyle pour le repas de Noël. D'après ce que j'ai compris, y aurait dû avoir du beau linge. 

- Devions ? répéta la jeune fille, le sourcil levé.

- Oui et à peine une heure avant de partir, tout a été annulé, sans explication. Mon père a passé le reste de la soirée et sans doute une partie de la nuit dans son bureau. Et tôt ce matin, il m'annonce qu'il a fort à faire dans les prochains jours et que je suis libre de retourner à Poudlard, si je le souhaite. Mon choix n'a pas été difficile.

- Tu comptes aller voir Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

- M'en remettre au vieux timbré ne m'enchante pas plus que ça mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre solution. J'irai le voir après le petit-déjeuner.

Kiara resta pensive un instant, se mordillant l'ongle du pouce.

- Drago ? Aller trouver Dumbledore signifie que tu choisis ton camp…Que va faire ton père s'il apprend que tu t'es rangé à ses côtés ?

Le blond grimaça un sourire moqueur.

- Il ne fera rien, rassure-toi. C'était son idée, en fait.

Elle le regarda, abasourdie.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Drago rit un instant devant son expression puis redevint sérieux. Ce fut d'un ton plein d'amertume et de mépris qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de voiler qu'il expliqua :

- Mon…géniteur se plait à croire que ma relation avec toi est en fait un coup de génie pour me mettre Potter dans la poche. Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment son esprit tortueux en est arrivé à cette conclusion mais bon…Il m'a indiqué lui-même la marche à suivre pour entrer dans les petits papiers de notre directeur préféré.

- A savoir…

- Rien de plus simple, selon les dires de Lucius. Ce bon vieil Albus ne résiste pas aux repentis, paraît-il. Il me prendra sous son aile bienveillante dès que je lui aurais dit que je ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort. Ce sera d'autant plus facile que c'est l'exacte vérité.

Kiara afficha clairement son scepticisme. 

- Mais ton père…Je veux dire…Il attend des…résultats…de cette…infiltration, non ?

Drago hocha la tête, un rictus cynique déformant l'harmonie de ses traits.

- Ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il ne doutait pas un instant du succès de ma démarche.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux en se remémorant les dernières paroles de Malefoy père.

« _Souviens-toi, Drago, l'honneur des Malefoy est en jeu_, avait-il de sa voix si onctueuse qu'elle en était écœurante. _Tout manquement sera sanctionné, tu connais la règle. De plus, je ne puis me permettre de laisser croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que nous ne sommes pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, n'est-ce pas ? _» 

Ses pupilles grises avaient pris un dangereux éclat métallique. « _Au fait, transmet mes hommages à ta jeune amie._ »

Cet ultime commentaire était tout sauf anodin. 

Drago en frissonna rétrospectivement et décida de changer de sujet.

- Ecoute, la belette, je ne sais pas trop comment je vais gérer tout ça mais ça ira, déclara-t-il d'un ton plus assuré qu'il ne l'était réellement. Le mieux, à mon avis, c'est d'en parler d'abord à… Rogue. Il me paraît le plus… qualifié pour…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Qu'en penses-tu ?

La jeune fille eut un petit reniflement fort peu élégant.

- Ma foi, je ne suis pas certaine d'être tout à fait impartiale quand il s'agit de Rogue, mais tu as sans doute raison. Il t'aidera.

- Bien, dit-il, rassuré. On va oublier ça pour un temps. Comment s'est passée ta visite à Ste-Mangouste ? Comment va ton père ?

Kiara haussa un sourcil puis se permit un petit sourire ironique.

- Ça dépend. Lequel ?

Alors qu'ils se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, Kiara lui raconta les mésaventures de Ste-Mangouste.

- Et bien. Si ton père met une droite à tous ceux qui n'ont pas l'heur de lui plaire, je ne suis pas si pressé que ça de le rencontrer.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Drago.

Il haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Tu sais, sur mon échelle de valeur du jour, je t'assure que ça l'est. Et puis j'avoue que j'aurai bien voulu voir ça. Tu dis que Rogue est déjà presque guéri ? Quel dommage…

La jeune fille sentit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer malgré elle en sourire.

- Drago ! Je te trouve peu charitable avec notre Responsable de Maison.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant, posa la main sur son avant-bras, le regard sérieux.

- Kiara, ne t'y trompe pas ! J'ai beaucoup de respect pour le Directeur des Serpentard mais là où le bât blesse, c'est dans son comportement avec toi. Il est parfaitement minable sur ce coup-là et, à mon avis, hier, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Point barre.

- J'avoue. C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé hier. 

Elle le prit par le bras et avec un petit air réjoui qui n'augurait rien de bon, l'entraîna, à sa suite, dans la Grande Salle.

- Et voici mon premier cadeau de Noël pour toi, blondinet, le second attendra. Petit déjeuner avec les Gryffondor !

Le retour inopiné de Drago ne fut pas du goût de tout le monde. Seamus Finnigan lui jeta un regard mauvais en s'asseyant en bout de table. Le Serpentard, surprenant l'œillade assassine qui lui était destinée, leva son verre de jus de citrouille dans sa direction, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. L'Irlandais rougit de colère contenue. 

Kiara qui avait suivit l'échange muet entre les deux jeunes hommes, fronça les sourcils. Elle avait comme dans l'idée que lorsque Drago apprendrait qu'elle s'était proposée pour aider Finnigan à améliorer son _Obstrua_, il y aurait quelques étincelles. Enfin, proposée n'était pas le terme approprié mais le résultat restait le même.

Elle eut un bref soupir puis attaqua gaiement ses œufs brouillés.

Un peu plus tard, Drago, un morceau de toast à la main, se leva. 

- Je vais voir Rogue.

Elle planta son beau regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je te demande juste si tu souhaites ma présence. Mais si tu préfères y aller seul…

- Non ! C'est juste que…enfin…Je pensais que toi et Rogue…

- Ton avenir et ta sécurité sont plus importants que mes griefs contre lui.

Ils descendirent au sous-sol. L'appartement du Maître des Potions se situait près des cachots.

Drago frappa mais personne ne répondit.

- Il est sûrement au laboratoire, affirma la jeune fille.

- Tu crois ?

- Rogue est _toujours_ dans son laboratoire.

Ils repartirent en sens inverse, et bifurquèrent peu après pour s'arrêter devant la salle de classe.

Kiara donna un bref coup contre le battant de la porte et ils entrèrent. Effectivement, quelques torches éclairaient la pièce. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au laboratoire attenant d'où s'échappait de discrets bruits de bocaux déplacés puis remis sur leur étagère.

Les effluves entêtants des feuilles de chélidoine bouillies filtrèrent à travers la porte et envahirent la salle de classe.

Les deux jeunes sorciers plissèrent le nez en grimaçant tant le parfum en était écœurant.

- Potion _Ulceris _? proposa Kiara.

- Y a aucun doute ! Rogue aurait-il des aigreurs d'estomac ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Drago en croisant les bras, une moue dubitative assez bien imitée sur ses lèvres.

- Peut-on honnêtement affirmer que notre cher professeur de Potions a des raisons d'être contrari ?

La porte de chêne s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant violemment sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Weasley ? Vous êtes dispensée d'aide aux préparations pendant les vac…Malefoy ? 

La surprise se peignit sur les traits sévères de Rogue, rapidement remplacée par une expression soucieuse.

- Je n'avais pas compris que votre séjour dans le Wiltshire était si court…

- Je suis rentré ce matin, Monsieur.

Le professeur fronça fortement les sourcils en dévisageant fixement le jeune sorcier, visiblement inquiet. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lucius Malefoy de changer ses plans à la dernière minute.

Rogue se retenait difficilement de presser son élève de questions. Mais fidèle à sa ligne de conduite, il attendit. Les renseignements n'étaient guère fiables, extorqués par une trop grande impatience.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Malefoy ?

Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kiara qui l'encouragea d'un sourire.

Rogue se demanda un bref instant s'il ne s'était pas complètement fourvoyé. Le retour de Drago n'était peut-être que simplement dû à un trop plein d'hormones et il n'était plus vraiment certain de vouloir entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Le jeune Serpentard s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Hum…Voilà. Mon père veut que je le renseigne sur…les…activités de… Dumbledore.

Rogue resta silencieux. Ses yeux noirs comme un puits sans fond transpercèrent les pupilles argentées de son étudiant qui les soutint sans broncher puis se posèrent sur Kiara. Elle lui offrit un visage impassible.

- Venez dans mon bureau. Tous les deux, ordonna-t-il brièvement.

D'un coup de baguette, il éteignit le feu qui chauffait sa potion et les guida dans la pièce voisine, verrouilla la porte et jeta un sort d'insonorisation.

- Asseyez-vous, dit-il en prenant lui-même place derrière l'imposant meuble de bois. Ce que vous me dites, Malefoy, n'est guère une surprise, vous en conviendrez. Cependant, bien que mes états de service ne soient plus un secret pour grand monde, je voudrai être certain de bien comprendre pourquoi vous jugez bon de m'en parler.

Drago entreprit de lui raconter en détail le plan de Lucius.

Rogue écouta attentivement, posant ici ou là une question. Quand le jeune Serpentard eut terminé, le professeur de Potions s'appuyant lentement contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant.

- Ainsi donc, Lucius pense que le professeur Dumbledore sera convaincu de votre bonne foi.

Drago se leva brusquement, serrant les poings.

- Mais elle est sincère ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix indignée.

Rogue leva les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

- Rasseyez-vous, Drago. Ce n'est pas votre bonne foi que je remets en cause, bien que je doive m'en assurer pour la sécurité de tous. Je suis simplement sceptique quant aux buts visés par votre père. Ça paraît presque trop facile.

Drago fronça les sourcils et marmonna :

- Ça, c'est vous qui le dites !

Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers le foyer de la cheminée. Une bûche s'effondra avec une gerbe d'étincelles. Il prit un peu de poudre grise dans un pot en grès posé non loin de là. Le Maître de Potions se pencha et jeta la poudre dans les flammes qui prirent aussitôt une teinte émeraude.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? appela-t-il distinctement.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis la voix du vénérable directeur de Poudlard résonna dans le bureau en même temps que sa tête apparaissait, comme suspendue au-dessus du feu.

- Bonjour Severus. Joyeux Noël. Avez-vous ouvert tous vos cadeaux ?

Les deux étudiants s'esclaffèrent bruyamment en voyant la mine qu'affichait leur responsable de Maison. 

Le visage de Dumbledore se tourna en direction des rires.

- Joyeux Noël, les enfants. 

- Joyeux Noël, Professeur Dumbledore, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Rogue se racla la gorge assez rudement. Le vieux sorcier pivota à nouveau pour lui faire face.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Severus ? demanda-t-il aimablement.

- Monsieur Malefoy, ici présent, m'a fait part de différentes…décisions concernant son…avenir. Votre présence est indispensable, Monsieur. Pouvez-vous nous recevoir ?

- Je vous attends dans mon bureau, Severus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prenaient place sur les trois confortables chaises que Dumbledore venaient de faire apparaître.

Le vieux sorcier écouta avec beaucoup d'attention le récit que Drago répétait pour la troisième fois.

Quand il eut terminé, les yeux bleus du directeur avaient perdu de leur malice et le regardaient gravement.

- Merci Drago. Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

- Je connais Lucius depuis fort longtemps et il n'y a aucun doute qu'il s'en prenne à Drago si les résultats ne sont pas probants.

- Je le pense aussi. Jeune homme, dit-il en se tournant vers Malefoy, il est clair que nous vous accueillerons parmi nous avec joie. Mais il faut vous préparer aux comportements de certains de vos camarades. Vous rencontrerez l'agressivité des élèves convaincus de votre trahison…

Le jeune Serpentard haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- … Et il y aura également, et c'est peut-être le pire, le scepticisme des autres. Quant aux rapports que vous devrez faire parvenir à votre père, nous les établirons ensemble. Lucius ne se contentera pas de comptes-rendus évasifs. Même si nous sommes prudents, nous ignorons jusqu'où s'étend le réseau d'informations des Mangemorts. Trop d'inexactitude provoquerait une suspicion très malvenue et votre vie serait menacée.

Kiara, qui s'était tue jusque-là, ne put réprimer un hoquet horrifié. Drago posa une main sur la sienne et tenta de lui sourire bravement. Mais la lueur d'angoisse présente dans ses iris argentées prouvait qu'il n'en menait pas large.

- Monsieur le Directeur…

- Oui, Severus, je sais. Vous connaissez mon point de vue sur la question. Croyez-vous vraiment que cela soit nécessaire ?

- Indispensable, j'en ai bien peur, assura Rogue.

- Bien, soupira le vieil homme. Vous avez ma permission si, bien sûr, Drago accepte de s'y soumettre.

Les deux jeunes élèves levèrent un regard interrogateur vers leur Maître de Potions.

- Pour des raisons de sécurité plus qu'évidentes, je dois vous administrer du _Veritasérum_…

- Quoi ?? Mais enfin c'est…

Kiara s'était levée si brutalement que sa chaise se renversa. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Kiara ! l'interrompit Drago, d'une voix forte en se redressant à son tour.

- Mais Drago, il ne peut pas faire ça ! protesta-elle vigoureusement.

Il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart pour être entendu d'elle seule.

- Si, il le peut. Et il le doit, expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix apaisante. Je sais que tu as confiance en moi, mais ma situation actuelle se doit d'être sans la moindre équivoque. Tu ne crois pas ?

La jeune sorcière lui offrit un sourire tremblant en acquiesçant faiblement.

- Je vais y aller seul, d'accord ? 

Comme elle le regardait d'un air incertain, il précisa à voix basse : 

- Je tiens à garder encore quelques secrets en réserve. Sinon, tu vas penser que je suis d'une banalité affligeante.

Il plissa le nez de façon comique puis chuchota tout près de son oreille :

- Et puis, je m'en voudrai toute ma vie si tu apprenais, par des moyens détournés, que je jouais au médicomage avec Pansy Parkinson derrière un buisson quand j'avais cinq ans.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits puis éclata de rire.

- _Pansy Parkinson_ ? Tu rigoles ? Apparemment, non, tu ne plaisantes pas. Hum…C'était très téméraire de ta part, blondinet. Si petit et déjà si courageux…Un vrai p'tit Gyffondor, en somme !

Elle rit devant son air offusqué.

- Bon, je vais rejoindre les autres. On se voit plus tard.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du sorcier blond, salua Dumbledore et Rogue d'un signe de tête et sortit.

Drago se tourna vers les deux hommes. Le plus âgé avait à nouveau le regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le Maître des Potions, par contre, le dévisageait intensément sans rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments.

- Professeur Rogue ? Je suis prêt.

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions, à lundi prochain.

Bye.

Falyla 


	11. chapitre 10

Un grand merci à mon UIDO, j'ai nommé **Rémus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues. 

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Rémus James Lupin** : Salut mon p'tit loup ! Grâce à toi (ou à cause de toi ?) j'ai passé mon dimanche sur la traduction de l'interview de JKR qui est aussi longue qu'un chapitre du « héros » et je n'ai pas encore fini ! Enfin, ça a le mérite d'être instructif, au moins. A plus pour tes commentaires. Bisous. 

**Kaorulabelle** : Et bien, pas de séances d'aveux plus ou moins croustillants, je crois qu'on a compris que Drago était sincère. Si c'est pas le cas, je crois que mon avenir d'écrivain est foutu ! LOL. Bises.

**Liza Black** : Merci ! Ravie que tu aimes toujours autant. Pas grave pour la review, on a tous des problèmes d'ordi un jour ou l'autre. D'ailleurs, je touche du bois, les miens ont l'air d'être résolus. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : Pas de révélations fracassantes dues au Veritasérum, désolée mais franchement je n'en voyais pas trop la nécessité. Pour le reste, on y est pas encore…A plus. Bises.

**Libellule** : Salut ! Merci de continuer à me lire ! Bisous.

**Lunenoire** : Non, non ! Le mystère reste entier ! LOL. Je me répète mais ce test de vérité n'aurait eu aucun intérêt narratif, je crois qu'on a bien compris que Drago était sincère. Si c'est pas le cas, j'arrête les fics tout de suite ! LOL. Bises.

**Emy Black** : Potterfictionneuse favorite ? Merci ! #^_^#. Roméo et Juliette ? Je suis flattée mais on va rester plus terre-à-terre, non ? Je dirai plutôt de vieux restes de collection Harlequin…LOL. Quant à jouer au docteur avec Pansy, ben, il a pris ce qu'il avait sous la main le pauvre, pas trop le choix. Parce que jouer à « Qui c'est-y qu'a la plus grande ? » ou « Qui c'est-y qui fait pipi le plus loin ? » avec Crabbe et Goyle est quand même une activité assez limitée, non ? LOL. Pas d'autre révélation honteuse sur Drago, cette fic n'est pas écrite par Rita Skeeter ! A plus. Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci ! La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Lythanie** : Salut fillette ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long. J'attends tes dessins, je suis impatiente de les voir. A plus. Bisous.

**Popov **: Dans cet intéressant exercice de curiosité bien naturelle, c'est pas trop la tête qu'on regarde ! Oups ! J'ai vraiment osé dire ça ? LOL. A plus. Bises.

**Tolede **: Ola el macho! Décidément, cette dernière partie de chapitre a fait couler beaucoup d'encre virtuelle. Oserais-tu me dire que tu n'as joué au docteur qu'avec les plus mignonnes ? Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Bien sûr que Kiara est une petite amie compréhensive, elle est parfaite cette jeune demoiselle, tout comme moi ! ^__^ Dis, Tolede, pourquoi tu tousses ? LOL. Promis, je t'envoie le corrigé dès que je peux. A plus. Bisous.

**Leaïs**: Merci ! C'est vrai, c'est assez sport mais j'aime bien ! J'avais réduit mon rythme à un chapitre par semaine ( pour L+S, c'était deux) mais je suis incorrigible, parce que maintenant je fais des traductions en plus, alors ça me fait pas tellement moins de boulot ! En tous cas, merci d'apprécier ma fic ! Bises.

**Paprika Star**: Merci d'être fan de ma fic ! On dirait presque le titre d'une émission de télé ! LOL. La suite est là. Bisous.

**Céline 402**: Je suis contente que L+S t'ait plu. Effectivement, un chapitre par semaine pour « le sacrifice ». Chapitre 10 juste en-dessous. Bises.

**Frite 12**: Oui, j'ai tout bien reçu. Merci ! Je ne me rappelle plus, tu l'as fait avant de voir le mien ou pas ? Parce que si tu ne connaissais pas le mien, je dois dire qu'ils sont très semblables. Je le garde précieusement. La suite du Sacrifice juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Petite note de l'auteure**: Comme vous avez déjà pu le constater, j'ai tenté d'introduire le HP tome 5 dans « le Sacrifice » alors que « Le Lion et le Serpent » avait été écrit bien avant. J'essaie d'être attentive mais ce n'est pas toujours évident et parfois ma mémoire me fait défaut. Donc, si vous êtes puristes dans l'âme, ne m'en tenez pas trop rigueur...

Bonne lecture. 

**Chapitre 10**

****

****

Pleinement satisfait, Severus Rogue se permit un de ses rares sourires.

- Très bien, Malefoy. Vous avez passé l'épreuve du _Veritasérum_ haut la main. Vous pouvez disposer. Je suis à votre disposition si vous avez des questions ou besoin d'un conseil pour gérer l'inévitable pression que votre nouveau statut va engendrer.

Drago le remercia puis secoua négativement la tête. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivé devant le battant de bois, il s'arrêta puis se retourna, une expression déterminée inscrite sur sa figure.

- J'ai une question, Monsieur.

Rogue leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il annotait.

- Je vous écoute, Malefoy.

Comme Drago restait muet, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Et bien ?

Le jeune sorcier se rapprocha sur bureau, posa ses mains bien à plat sur la table de travail et se pencha vers son professeur.

- Pourquoi traitez-vous Kiara comme vous le faites ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Rogue sursauta tant la question le prit par surprise. Quand il avait convoqué Kiara après la lecture du journal, elle lui avait dit que Potter ainsi que le jeune Serpentard en connaissait le contenu. Ces derniers s'étaient bien gardés de la moindre allusion, pas même le plus petit sous-entendu. Jusqu'à présent…

Rogue fronça les sourcils en se levant.

- Je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne, Malefoy, répondit-il sèchement.

Mais Drago ne se laissa pas intimider.

- J'ai respecté le vœu de Kiara de ne pas m'en mêler mais là, ce n'est plus possible…

- Monsieur Malefoy…l'avertit Rogue d'une voix sourde.

- Elle est malheureuse ! _Vous_ la rendez malheureuse ! Comment pouvez-vous laisser faire ça ? Comment osez-vous traitez votre propre fille de la sorte ?

- C'est elle qui vous a dit ça ?

Drago eut un rire amer.

- On voit que vous la connaissez bien mal. Kiara n'est pas vraiment du genre à laisser transparaître ce qui la chagrine profondément. 

- Ecoutez, Malefoy, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Mon attitude a pour unique but de la protéger. 

Le plus jeune ricana.

- De la protéger ou de _vous _protéger ?

- Cette conversation est terminée, Malefoy.

- PAS ENCORE ! rugit Drago.

Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs et soutenaient sans faiblir le regard noir de Rogue. Il pointa un index agressif sur la poitrine de Rogue.

- Je ne connais pas les raisons qui vous ont poussé à adopter cet ignoble comportement mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il existe une marge entre annoncer votre paternité dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ et la traiter comme vous le faites ! 

- Je ne vous permets pas…

- Je n'ai que faire de votre permission ! Kiara ne mérite ni votre mépris, ni votre indifférence. Si dans un très hypothétique avenir, vous vous rendiez compte que vous faites fausse route en l'écartant ainsi de votre vie, j'en viendrai presque à souhaiter qu'elle vous rende la monnaie de votre pièce. 

Laissant un Rogue abasourdi et livide, Drago marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et pivota sur lui-même une dernière fois.

- Au fait, Monsieur. Joyeux Noël, dit-il avec une froide ironie.

Drago se rendit directement aux cuisines. L'heure du repas était largement passée. Cette petite mais nécessaire mise au point avec Rogue lui avait aiguisé l'appétit. Il espérait simplement que Kiara ne lui jetterait pas un sort si elle apprenait ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il doutait fortement que son intervention changeât quoi que soit.

« Rogue a l'air bien campé sur ses positions et admettre qu'il a eu tort n'est pas vraiment dans sa nature », pensa le jeune homme en soupirant.

Arrivé devant le tableau représentant la coupe de fruits, il chatouilla la poire et entra se restaurer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il ressortait, l'estomac plein, une pomme à la main, et partait à la recherche de Kiara.

Il fit un saut dans la Grande Salle, vit qu'elle était quasiment déserte, se rendit dans le dortoir des Serpentard puis à la mansarde. Elle n'était nulle part. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé et poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Il n'y couperait pas, il devait se rendre à la Tour Gryffondor.

Quand il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, le regard désapprobateur qu'elle lui lança n'améliora pas son humeur. 

- Mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle, froidement.

Drago aurait juré voir une étincelle moqueuse dans son regard, tant elle semblait persuadée qu'il l'ignorait et aurait ainsi le plaisir non-dissimulé de lui refuser l'accès de la Tour.

- _Sursum Corda_ ! répondit-il fermement, espérant que le code indiqué par Kiara n'avait pas été modifié entre-temps.

Le tableau se déplaça tandis que Drago secouait la tête vaguement méprisant. « _Sursum Corda !_ » « _Hauts les cœurs !_ ». Il n'y avait que les Gryffondors pour choisir des mots de passe aussi crétins, si dégoulinants de bons sentiments !

Son entrée ne passa par inaperçue. Deux 1ère année qui jouaient aux échecs devant la cheminée se levèrent d'un bond. 

Le jeune Serpenard, indifférent à l'agitation que sa présence provoquait, regardait autour de lui avec curiosité. Sa tolérance envers les amis de Kiara n'allait pas jusqu'à l'accompagner chez les Lions. Il jaugea sévèrement les tentures écarlates qui tapissaient les murs et le tapis aux motifs rouge et or un peu élimé qui recouvrait le sol dallé.

Finalement, il se tourna vers eux. Il haussa un sourcil railleur en voyant leurs expressions outrées et son célèbre sourire narquois fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, les mômes ? L'un de vous sait où est Kiara Weasley ?

Les deux Gryffondor s'entreregardèrent nerveusement, ne sachant que dire. Drago se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire de leur embarras. 

- Alors ? Elle est là ou pas ?

- Elle…Elle est avec Harry, réussit à articuler le petit blond en plantant courageusement son regard dans celui du Serpentard.

Drago hocha la tête, attendant une suite qui ne vint pas. Canalisant son irritation grandissante, il résista à son envie de les soulever par le col de leur robe de sorcier pour leur arracher des réponses mais son petit doigt lui disait que les deux gamins n'hésiteraient pas à le contrarier en se taisant purement et simplement s'il se montrait un peu trop brutal. Avec un soupir imperceptible, il questionna à nouveau :

- Et où est…_Harry_ ? dit-il de sa voix la plus conciliante.

- Ben…à l'entraînement, répondit l'autre comme si ça coulait de source.

Le Serpentard ne put cacher sa surprise et jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la grande fenêtre. Même à travers le verre fumé, on voyait bien que le ciel s'était couvert et de lourds flocons de neige tombaient en rangs serrés.

- Ils jouent au Quidditch par ce temps ? s'exclama-t-il incrédule.

Les deux Gryffondor s'esclaffèrent bruyamment en le regardant comme s'il était le dernier des débiles.

Drago se renfrogna et prit un air menaçant. Les 1ère année se turent instantanément. 

- Alors ? répéta Drago moins aimable.

- Ils sont tous au 7ème étage, ils s'entraînent pour le cours de DCFM, indiqua l'un. 

- Au 7ème étage ? Où ça ?

- En face du tableau de Barnabé le Baveux, précisa l'autre.

Drago les regarda, tour à tour, circonspect. 

- D'accord, dit-il, prenant le parti de les croire. Merci, ajouta-t-il brièvement en repassant le tableau en sens inverse.

Il monta rapidement au 7ème étage et regarda, perplexe, le couloir qui se présentait à lui. On ne percevait aucun éclat de voix. Le corridor est parfaitement silencieux.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Ce genre d'entraînement était assez bruyant, les sorts devaient être énoncés distinctement. Il commençait à se demander si les deux morveux ne s'étaient pas payé sa tête. 

« Ils ont peut-être insonorisé la pièce » se dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

Il ouvrit les portes les unes après les autres, ne tombant que sur des réduits vides ou des salles de classe abandonnées quand il vit le tableau de Barnabé le Baveux. Il regarda soigneusement autour de lui. Pas de porte, pas de passage. Rien.

Il inspira fortement. Il s'était fait berner par des Gryffondor ! On ne se moquait pas impunément d'un Malefoy !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, furieux de s'être fait balader, il entendit une porte tourner sur ses gonds. Il se retourna brusquement et, médusé, se trouva nez à nez avec Ron, qui sortait d'une pièce subitement apparue de nulle part !

- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous l ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Drago retrouva rapidement son aplomb.

- D'après toi, Weasley ? Je prends une leçon de danse classique avec les Trolls ? répliqua-t-il, mordant, en désignant négligemment le tableau derrière lui. Je cherche Kiara, évidemment !

- Ça je m'en doute ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est : qui t'a indiqué où nous étions ?

- Oh ! ça…Deux gamins dans votre salle commune.

- Dans notre…Ron fronça les sourcils. Kiara ! cria-t-il en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

La jeune fille interrompit ses exercices et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée entrouverte.

- T'as un problème, Ron ?

- Oh oui ! J'ai un problème ! dit-il avec emphase en ouvrant le battant en grand, dévoilant ainsi Drago qui se tenait dans le couloir. As-tu, oui ou non, donné notre mot de passe à _Malefoy _? 

- Oh ça…Oui.

- T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI ? hurla Ron, les yeux lui sortant de la tête. TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE…

- Ron… Ron !

Puis voyant que son cousin ne l'écoutait pas, elle leva sa baguette et la pointa sur lui :

- _Mutus Totalus_ !

Ron continua à gesticuler furieusement sans réaliser qu'il était devenu totalement muet. 

- Il est gentil mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bruyant parfois. Alors, comment ça c'est pass avec Rogue ?

- Hum…Bien. Je l'ai convaincu, je suppose.

- C'est un soulagement. Dumbledore et Rogue te protégeront.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? demanda soudain la voix de Harry. Il eut l'air assez surpris de voir son ami réduit à l'état de mime mais plus encore de voir le sorcier blond. Malefoy ? Tu connais cet endroit ?

- Par Merlin ! Y a de l'écho dans ce couloir ! Non, Potter, je ne connaissais pas cette salle. Ce sont tes deux têtards de 1ère année qui m'ont dit où je pouvais trouver Kiara.

- Et Ron s'est mis à crier comme un putois parce que j'avais donné le mot de passe à Drago. Comme il ne voulait rien savoir de mes explications…

- Tu lui as jeté un sort pour le faire taire…

Kiara prit un air penaud pas très crédible.

- Ben, ouais ! 

Harry soupira lourdement, face à une attitude si puérile.

- Libère-le ! ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille s'exécuta de bonne grâce. 

- _Finite Incantatem_ !

Aussitôt Ron s'écria, outré.

- Eh ! Mais…Elle lui a donné le mot de passe, Harry ! _Le mot de passe_ !

- Et alors, Weasley ? Ça fait des mois que j'ai la liste de vos foutus mots de passe, répliqua Drago de sa voix traînante. C'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie d'y entrer. D'ailleurs je comprends pas pourquoi Kiara aime tellement y aller. Tout y est si…rouge ! On dirait un lupanar du 19ème  siècle !

Les six Gryffondor, maintenant regroupés près de la porte, le regardèrent, estomaqués. Kiara secoua la tête, consternée par le manque de tact de Drago. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « Ben quoi, c'est pas vrai ? »

Un gloussement sonore les fit tous se retourner. Luna Lovegood affichait un grand sourire, totalement imperméable aux regards noirs que les Lions lui adressaient.

- Lupanar du 19ème ? répéta-t-elle. Ma foi, cette comparaison ne manque pas de piquant ! Et puis, tu dois sans doute savoir de quoi tu parles, Malefoy, non ? 

Cette remarque souleva l'hilarité générale et détendit l'atmosphère.

- Bon, dit Harry, reprenant son calme. On continue l'entraînement ? Kiara, tu fais la visite guidée ?

La jeune Serpentard le prit par la main et lui expliqua la nature de leur entraînement.

Drago était proprement stupéfait.

- C'est dingue ! Vous êtes mieux équipés que Pears ! Qui vous a fourni tout ça ? Dumbledore ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Harry, qui avait finalement décidé de les rejoindre.

Kiara les regarda tour à tour puis eut un sourire furtif. 

- Je crois que vous avez à parler. Je vous laisse.

Le Lion et le Serpent se dévisagèrent longuement. 

Puis Drago prit la parole.

- Y a un endroit où on peut parler sans être entendu ?

Harry hocha la tête et lui désigna une porte qui n'était pas là l'instant d'avant, Drago aurait pu le jurer.

Ils entrèrent et Harry lança un sortilège d'insonorisation.

Le Serpentard s'assit négligemment sur la table. Harry préféra rester debout, les mains dans les poches.

Après un long silence, le blond parla enfin.

- Je suppose que Dumbledore t'en parlera très prochainement mais l'idée de couper l'herbe sous le pied de ce vieux timbré n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Le sorcier brun lui adressa un regard pénétrant.

- Alors tu as pris ta décision, Malefoy ? Tu ne seras pas le digne fils de ton père ?

- Si tu veux dire par-là que je ne servirai pas Voldemort, c'est parfaitement exact. Quant au reste, qui peut prédire ? ajouta-t-il, histoire de provoquer le Gryffondor.

Harry, indifférent au ton sardonique de Drago, resta pensif un moment.

- Donc, tu vas travailler pour Dumbledore ? Contre ton père ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton neutre sans paraître pour autant sceptique.

- Je suppose que c'est ce que ça veut dire, Potter. Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

- Aucun problème. Je suis un peu surpris, c'est tout. Tu aurais pu simplement choisir de ne pas être un Mangemort et te mettre sous la protection de Dumbledore. Mais devenir sa taupe ne sera pas franchement de tout repos, je ne te savais pas si amateur de risques…

Il était clair que Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Lucius Malefoy était capable pour se faire obéir de son fils. L'enfance dorée et attentionnée qu'il avait décrite autour de lui, à grand renfort de superlatifs, tout en se moquant férocement de la situation de Harry, ses continuelles vantardises étaient une façade encore solide qui le protégeait des autres. La cruauté sans borne de son père était une chose qui devait rester dans la sphère privée. Et bien que Drago n'ait nulle envie de l'éclairer sur ce point, il ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir aux propos du Gryffondor.

Il se leva vivement et lui lança un regard noir.

- Enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne, Potter ! Y a un tas de choses que tu ignores de moi ! Et ça sera toujours ainsi ! 

Harry observa le visage crispé de colère et soupira :

- Sans aucun doute, Malefoy. Par Merlin, que tu es susceptible ! Bon, on va rejoindre les autres ?

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte quand la voix rageuse du blond, l'arrêta.

- Non, Potter ! On ne va nulle part ! Pourquoi tu mets pas en doute mes motivations ou ma sincérité, hein ? Après tout, je suis un vilain Serpentard, tout le monde sait ça…Le crétinisme congénital des Gryffondor a ses limites quand même et bien que ça m'arrache la langue de le dire, je pensais que tu es le moins atteint de tous ! Alors ?

Harry se retourna tranquillement, un vague sourire aux lèvres, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Malefoy.

- D'accord, je vais te le dire. Je te crois pour deux raisons. La première est que je pense sincèrement que Kiara y est pour beaucoup…

Drago pâlit subitement et sentit son cœur cogner violemment contre sa poitrine puis se détendit quand il comprit que Harry ne parlait nullement de la menace que Lucius faisait peser sur la jeune fille.

- …Quant à la seconde raison, poursuivit Harry qui n'avait pas remarqué le trouble de Drago, elle est franchement plus pragmatique. 

Il ressortit la main de sa poche, ouvrit la paume et lui montra une petite bourse de cuir tanné.

Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Un talisman de sincérité. Il y a une plume de jobarille dans le sachet. Il se met à chauffer quand on ment.

- Sans blague ? Je peux ? 

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et la lui tendit. Le Serpentard l'examina sous tous les angles et le porta à ses narines pour le humer.

- Il est imprégné de _Veritasérum_, je reconnais l'odeur. Et tu dis qu'il réagit aux mensonges ? 

- J'ai déjà eu maintes occasions de le tester. Il est resté froid comme la banquise pendant toute notre conversation. Essaie-le ! Affirme haut et fort quelque chose que tu ne penses pas, tu verras !

Une lueur s'alluma dans les pupilles argentées et un large sourire goguenard apparut sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

- J'ai une autre idée, Potter. C'est à toi que je vais poser des questions. Des questions d'ordre personnel, évidemment. Ça pourrait être amusant.

Harry fronça les sourcils et tendit la main assez brusquement.

- Malefoy, rends-moi ça !

Drago arqua un sourcil.

- Si tu voyais ta tête, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu crains ? T'es encore amoureux de Kiara, c'est ça ?

- NON ! s'insurgea aussitôt le brun.

- Froid, constata Drago en desserrant la pochette, vaguement déçu. 

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile, Malefoy. Il sortit sa baguette. _Accio _talisman !

La bourse de cuir sauta dans sa main sur son ordre. 

- T'es vraiment pas drôle, Potter !

- Je pensais que c'était Parkinson la commère des Serpentard, je commence à croire que j'ai eu tort.

- Alors, t'a remplacé Kiara, affirma Drago comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque désobligeante de Harry.

- Non ! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas !

- Oh…La petite nouvelle, peut-être ? Luna…Lovegood ? En voilà une qui porte un nom prometteur, non ? Et puis une fille qui ne s'offusque pas du mot « lupanar » a forcément quelque chose de plus…

Harry se sentit rougir et s'en voulut de réagir comme ça.

- Malefoy, on sort ! dit-il assez rudement.

- Très bien. Mais je pense quand même que…

- Je me fous royalement de ce que tu penses, Malefoy. Ça ne te regarde pas !

Les deux sorciers sortirent de la pièce et se retrouvèrent à quelques pas de Kiara et Luna qui consultaient un livre de sortilèges anciens. Elles levèrent la tête en les entendant et sourirent. Drago fit une moue qui signifiait très clairement « je te l'avais bien dit, Potter ». Harry lui jeta un regard assassin et répliqua :

- Maintenant, si t'as vraiment de l'énergie à dépenser, viens t'entraîner, ton _Obstrua_, non plus, n'est pas terrible !

- Quoi ? s'étrangla le blond, vexé comme un poux. J'te prends où tu veux, quand tu veux, Potter ! 

- Tu me fais des avances, Malefoy ? 

Les deux filles pouffèrent bruyamment.

- Peur d'un petit duel, Potter ?

- Tu aimerais bien. 

Les deux protagonistes se firent face, baguettes levées. Tous les autres avaient stoppé leurs exercices pour suivre ce duel. 

Ils se mirent dos à dos, puis avancèrent de dix pas. Ils pivotèrent à nouveau et Hermione, désignée comme arbitre, décompta :

- A trois ! Un…Deux…Trois !

- _Expulsion _!

Le premier sortilège fut lancé par le Serpentard, Harry fit un bond de côté et l'évita de justesse et répliqua aussitôt. Il pointa sa baguette et jeta :

- _Visio Subtra Manus_ !

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. La main qui tenait la baguette avait disparu. Il plissa fermement les paupières, se concentra de toutes ses forces pour chasser la panique qui l'envahissait et quand il les rouvrit, sa main était à nouveau là. Sa réponse fut prompte :

- _Stupéfix !_

- _Protego !_

- _Impedi…_

- _Expelliarmus _! cria Harry.

La baguette de Drago vola jusqu'à lui. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour l'attraper d'un geste assuré, le sorcier blond tendit son bras désarmé dans sa direction.

- _Attracio_ ! 

Harry voulut se lancer un sortilège de protection mais sa paume était vide, sa baguette se trouvait sur le sol, à un bon mètre de ses pieds, à côté de celle de Malefoy.

Hermione écarta les bras pour arrêter le duel.

- Match nul ! 

Tous applaudirent cette démonstration de talents, seul Seamus faisait grise mine, franchement déçu que Harry n'ait pas écrasé platement le Serpentard. Quand il remarqua que Ginny le dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils, il se força à sourire.

Kiara se précipita vers Drago et se jeta à son cou.

- Tu l'as fait ! C'était génial !

Il grimaça un sourire.

- Ouais, mais la baguette n'est pas revenue.

- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même. C'est juste un manque de pratique. Le sortilège a fait tomber celle de Harry qui n'a pas pu répliquer. C'était un très beau combat.

Kiara jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Eh ! Il est plus tard que je pensais. Tu n'as même pas déballé ton cadeau, blondinet.

- Ni toi le tien, la belette.

Elle se tourna vers les autres.

- On se retrouve au souper. 

Les deux Serpentard quittèrent la salle d'entraînement et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Quand Drago se retourna, la porte d'accès avait disparu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette salle ?

- Je t'expliquerai. Viens, je suis impatiente d'ouvrir mon cadeau.

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions, à lundi prochain.

Bye.

Falyla 


	12. chapitre 11

Un grand merci à mon UIDO, j'ai nommé **Rémus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues. 

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Rémus James Lupin** : Mon très respecté correcteur en chef ! Toujours submergé de boulot ? Ta binôme t'a lessiv ? LOL. J'attends de tes nouvelles. A plus. Bisous. 

**Emy Black** : Harry sait se monter moins farouche, parfois…Disons qu'il n'aime pas trop qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, surtout si c'est Malefoy. Des allusions grivoises ?? De la part de Rogue ?? T'es folle ou quoi ?? Franchement, c'est pas le genre. Ce serait marrant mais vraiment bizarre, non ? Pour le reste, t'auras pas trop à attendre…Bises.

**Angy** : Salut ! Ah ben, les cadeaux sont enfin l ! Surprise ! LOL. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : Salut la Miss ! ça c'est sûr, Drago aura eu le mérite d'essayer, avec Rogue. Petite précision, je n'ai pas sorti le talisman de sincérité de mon chapeau, j'en parle déjà au 2ème chapitre de L+S. C'était marrant d'imaginer Malefoy aux prises avec deux gamins de 11 ans. LOL. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bises.

**Paprika Star** : Merci ! Et bien, réponse à ta question juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Salut ! Oui, oui, envoie-moi tes œuvres, pas de problème ! Pour ton dessin, je veux dire que tu l'as vraiment dessinée telle que je la décris puisqu'on arrive au même résultat ! Pour ce chapitre, la suite est là avec…(roulement de tambours) les cadeaux ! Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Réponse plus bas…Bisous.

**LeslieGlady** : Je pense que Rogue mérite pire que ça mais c'est un bon début ! LOL. Chapitre 11 juste en dessous. Bises.

**Popov **: Tu m'inquiètes, l ! Moins con que dans les HP de JKR ou moins con que dans L+S ? Bisous.

**Ankou** : Salut la Teigne ! Pour Harry, ben, il a pas encore conclu mais… Quand à Ron, il est pas bien méchant et il a un rôle très secondaire. Bises.

**Lythanie** : Salut ! Mais c'est pas grave ! J'ai connu ça aussi avec ma mère. La suite est là, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bises.

**Leaïs **: Merci pour le compliment ! Le talisman de sincérité n'est pas une nouveauté de ma part, on en parle déjà au chapitre 2 de L+S puis plus loin quand Kiara quitte Harry. Ça me paraissait judicieux de le ressortir. Quant au nombre de chapitres prévus, je sais pas trop. Le plan de la fic est bien tracé, j'ai même la fin, en tout cas, une idée précise de la fin, pour le reste…cette fic a un rythme assez lent, plusieurs chapitres pour une seule journée alors c'est assez flou. Je dirai qu'on arrive gentiment à la moitié, peut-être pas tout à fait encore. Bref, tu n'es sans doute pas plus avancée qu'avant…LOL. Pour le lupanar, toi aussi tu as cru que c'était une créature magique sortie de mon imagination ? Et bien, pas du tout ! Un lupanar est une maison close, un bordel, un claque, une maison de passe…Maintenant que tu sais, relis le passage, il te semblera beaucoup plus drôle ! Et n'hésite pas à dégainer le dico, moi, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Bisous.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho! Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche! Tolede devine des choses ! YES !! Explication du désarmement juste plus bas. Rien de bien méchant, finalement. Mon Dieu, que tu es susceptible ! Faut pas l'abîmer ton p'tit Harry. Allez, il a de quoi se consoler…Quant au blondinet-qui-se-plaint-tout-le-temps, tu sais ce qu'il te dit ? Hein ? Franchement, si tu veux démolir Drago dans ta fic, soulage-toi ! Mais ne viens pas toucher au mien ! A plus. Bises. 

Chapitre 11 

Kiara et Drago entrèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentard. 

- Je file me changer, blondinet. On se retrouve à la mansarde ? Je n'en ai pas pour long. 

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et entra dans son dortoir. 

Après une rapide douche, elle se vêtit d'un jean confortable. Elle sourit franchement en voyant le puffskein roulé en boule dans son pull.

- Eh, Machin ! l'appela-t-elle doucement, en le prenant dans ses mains.

Elle frotta son nez contre sa douce fourrure crème et déposa un baiser sonore sur le sommet de son crâne. L'adorable créature ouvrit les yeux en baillant et se mit aussitôt à ronronner.

- Tu dormais sur le cadeau de Molly, mon mignon !

Elle le posa doucement dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet tout en lui gratouillant le ventre. Le petit animal se mit à se tortiller sous la caresse en poussant de petits couinements de plaisir.

- Allez, j'y vais. Tu peux finir ta sieste tranquillement.

Elle enfila promptement le pull, prit un petit paquet dans sa malle, le glissa dans sa poche et partit rejoindre Drago.

Elle trouva le sorcier blond vautré sur le vieux sofa, les pieds sur la table, un livre de potions dans les mains. Il leva les yeux à son approche et son ouvrage lui tomba des mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pull ? demanda-t-il, interloqué. 

- Il te plait ? le taquina-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice, en faisant un tour sur elle-même, les bras écartés, lui faisant admirer le vêtement tricoté en laine bleu nuit, brodé d'un énorme K doré sur le devant. C'est un cadeau de Molly Weasley ! Tu en veux un pareil ? Je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera de t'en faire un !

La grimace horrifiée de Drago la fit éclater de rire. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, copiant sa position et posa sa tête sur son épaule, savourant ce simple contact. Puis elle plongea la main dans sa poche et lui tendit le paquet entouré de papier vert et argent.

- Joyeux Noël, Drago.

Le jeune homme sourit et captura doucement ses lèvres.

- Joyeux Noël, Kiara, dit-il en lui donnant son cadeau.

Kiara le prit et haussa un sourcil en constatant qu'il était d'une taille identique au sien, tout comme le papier qui la recouvrait.

Le blond affichait la même perplexité.

- Toi d'abord, la belette.

La jeune sorcière déchira le papier, laissant apparaître une petite boîte. Elle l'ouvrit avec empressement et ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Sur un lit de soie plissée, se nichait un pendentif. C'était une minuscule fiole, en tous points identique à celles qu'on utilisait en classe de potions, finement taillée dans de la cafarsite. Le bouchon qui scellait la bouteille, quant à lui, était fait en lapis-lazuli. Le minéral bleu foncé veiné de noir et piqueté d'or rappelait de façon étonnante les prunelles de Kiara. Tout comme la cafarsite, l'ébène de sa longue chevelure. La fiole était percée d'un anneau d'argent traversé par une fine chaînette de cuir tressé.  

Kiara dégagea le collier de la boîte et le porta à la hauteur de ses yeux. La pierre noire, polie comme un miroir, luisait doucement à la lumière des torches. 

- C'est absolument magnifique, Drago.

Elle passa immédiatement la cordelette autour de son cou. 

- Merci, dit-elle dans un souffle. 

Elle noua ses bras autour de sa nuque et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Ils échangèrent un long baiser puis elle se recula avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

- A toi, maintenant.

Il déchiqueta le papier avec impatience, ce qui fit rire Kiara et se retrouva avec une petite boîte dans le creux de sa main.

Il actionna le couvercle et quand il vit ce qu'elle contenait, il sourit franchement. Le cadeau de Kiara était un pendentif en forme de flacon. Toutefois, ce dernier avait une base plus évasée et plus renflée que celui qu'il lui avait offert. La matière différait également. La jeune fille l'avait choisi en corne de dragon. L'ivoire écru était du même ton que les mèches blond pâle du Serpentard et le cabochon qui fermait le goulot était taillé dans un cristal de roche bleu glacier très proche de la teinte de ses iris. Il glissa le lacet de cuir autour de son cou et admira le cristal qui brillait de mille feux.

- Tu aimes ?

- Il est très beau, merci. 

Il se pencha soudain vers elle, ses prunelles bleues assombries de désir. Kiara  sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine, tout son corps réagissait à cette œillade brûlante. Leurs visages étaient tout proches. Drago leva la main pour replacer une longue mèche de cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille. Il laissa ses doigts s'attarder à la base de sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit sa bouche se poser sur la sienne. 

Il butina ses lèvres un moment puis se recula un peu pour lui murmurer :

- J'adore ton cadeau. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point.

La jeune sorcière rit doucement puis elle l'entraîna avec elle alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le vieux canapé.

Au 7ème étage, l'entraînement s'était poursuivi tant bien que mal. Chacun avait voulu s'essayer à la magie sans baguette comme Malefoy.

Pour la plupart, si Malefoy avait obtenu un résultat, même minime, ça prouvait bien que tout le monde était capable de le faire.

Harry, quant à lui, était bien loin de ces préoccupations. Les sous-entendus salaces du Serpentard à propos de Luna Lovegood lui trottaient dans la tête comme un refrain de chanson idiote dont on n'arrive pas se débarrasser. Il se surprit, une fois de plus, à la dévisager à son insu, au lieu de se concentrer sur le sortilège _Attractio._

La jeune Serdaigle, sa baguette calée derrière son oreille comme elle avait coutume de le faire, avait placé un livre sur la table près de la bibliothèque. Sans se lasser, elle se reculait de quelques pas, tendait la main et prononçait l'incantation d'une voix ferme. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, le livre glissa sur plusieurs centimètres dans sa direction. Elle poussa un cri de joie qui fit sourire Harry. 

La jeune fille pivota pour voir où en étaient les autres et son regard croisa celui de Harry. Elle lui offrit un visage radieux et s'approcha de lui.

- Alors ? Ça marche pour toi ?

- Pas trop. Mais je ne suis pas trop concentré.

- Ta conversation avec Malefoy ?

Harry pouvait difficilement lui rapporter les paroles du Serpentard. Encore moins le trouble qu'elles avaient provoqué en lui. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à se servir de la raison qu'elle lui servait sur un plateau. 

- Y a de ça. 

« Mais pas seulement », acheva-t-il dans sa tête.

Luna le fixa d'un interrogateur.

- Mais ?

- Quoi, mais ?

- Il y a autre chose. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. 

Harry sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il assez abruptement, surpris de la perspicacité de Luna et furieux de se sentir rougir.

Elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, en entendant le ton rude de sa voix. Son sourire s'effaça, elle le dévisagea intensément puis haussa les épaules, faussement indifférente, en essayant sans succès de cacher qu'elle était blessée par son agressivité.

- C'était juste une impression, commenta-t-elle, brièvement. J'ai dû me tromper.

Luna tourna les talons et reprit ses exercices sans un mot. Il l'entendit jurer à mi-voix quand le livre refusa de bouger. Apparemment l'_Attracio_ demandait une concentration extrême et la jeune fille l'avait perdue par sa faute.

Harry soupira lourdement et se maudit de sa maladresse. La clairvoyance de Luna l'avait pris de court et Malefoy avait mis le doigt sur un point sensible. Ses relations, autres qu'amicales avec la gent féminine, n'étaient définitivement son sujet de prédilection. 

Il s'était trompé sur Cho, la plaçant sur un piédestal, l'admirant de loin comme une princesse inaccessible, et, quand enfin, il avait trouvé le courage de l'approcher, la réalité s'était avérée plutôt décevante. Il avait trouvé la belle asiatique capricieuse, fade et sans intérêt. Quel que soit son comportement avec elle, rien ne semblait jamais la satisfaire. Un vrai fiasco.

Sa relation avec Kiara avait été faussée dès le départ à cause de ces foutues chocogrenouilles. La potion de _sans-_gêne, que les jumeaux Weasley avaient ajoutée au chocolat, avait décuplé leur attirance mutuelle, un trop plein d'hormones et le reste avait suivi naturellement…

Kiara avait pourtant une place particulière dans son cœur, on n'oublie jamais celle avec qui on a fait l'amour la première fois. Même si maintenant, il la considérait comme son pendant féminin, la sœur qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Ses prunelles émeraude n'attardèrent une nouvelle fois sur le dos crispé de Luna.

Il ne souhaitait pas gâcher l'amitié qui l'unissait à la jeune Serdaigle et jusqu'à présent, rien ne permettait de penser que la nouvelle attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle était réciproque. Il adorait leurs conversations. Elle seule avait su trouver les mots pour le réconforter après la mort de Sirius. Sous ses dehors loufoques, elle cachait une âme sensible et généreuse. Harry se morigéna une fois de plus, sa gaucherie l'avait blessée et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Renonçant définitivement à s'essayer au nouveau sortilège pour l'instant, il fit le tour de la salle vous voir comment les autres se débrouillaient.

Chaque étudiant avait choisi sa propre méthode et la Salle sur Demande résonnait d'incantations lancées avec plus ou moins de conviction suivies généralement d'un soupir exaspéré. 

Les résultats étaient assez médiocres mais un groupe se détacha bientôt du lot.

Ron, Seamus et Ginny réussirent à déplacer l'objet choisi et semblaient très satisfaits même si, concrètement, rien n'avait jailli dans leur main.

Neville prit son échec avec fatalité mais Hermione paraissait accablée.

Ron s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il était très fier de sa performance mais fit un effort manifeste pour ne pas le montrer.

- Hermione ? Un coup de main ? demanda-t-il sans une once de moquerie.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, l'air buté, les bras croisés, jetant de fréquents regards noirs sur le gobelet qui refusait de répondre au sortilège.

- Tu as vu ? Il n'a même pas frémi ! Je n'y comprends rien ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'est comme pour faire obéir un balai, c'est instinctif !

La jeune fille grimaça. Voler n'était pas franchement sa tasse de th ! Pas plus que les choses qui ne s'apprenaient pas dans les livres ! 

- Tu veux dire que comme je ne sais pas très bien diriger un balai…

Ron ne put réprimer une grimace amusée.

- Bon d'accord, admit-elle, à contrecœur. Je ne sais _pas du tout_ diriger un balai. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai nulle envie, vraiment ! Ça signifie, alors, que je ne maîtriserai jamais l'_Attractio_ ?

Cette constatation semblait la plonger dans un abîme de désespoir. Ron la prit dans ses bras.

- Allons, Hermione, ce n'est pas si tragique. Ce que je constate, c'est que ça semble plus facile pour les joueurs de Quidditch. Mais j'ai peut-être tout faux. Si tu veux, on essaiera ensemble.

Cette proposition parut lui redonner espoir. Elle lui offrit un timide sourire et fit signe à Harry qui les rejoignit.

- Et toi ? Tu en es où ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment essayé. 

Il éleva un peu la voix pour se faire entendre de tous.

- On va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Beau travail ! Vous pouvez y aller.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Non, non. C'est vite fait. Je vous rejoins en salle commune.

Les membres de l'AD s'en allèrent les uns après les autres tandis qu'il levait sa baguette pour aligner les coussins et repousser une table contre le mur. Quand il se retourna, il fut si surpris de voir Luna qu'il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle était en train de replacer un livre sur l'étagère avant d'en prendre un autre.

- Oh…Tu es encore l

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, répliqua-t-elle un peu fraîchement, avant de parcourir rapidement les pages de son ouvrage.

La Gryffondor s'approcha. C'était le moment ou jamais de s'excuser.

- Ecoute, Luna. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Elle haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

- Laisse tomber. C'est pas important.

Harry aurait presque été convaincu de son indifférence si elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux mais elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée comme si ce qu'elle lisait était la chose la plus importante du monde.

Il soupira et lui ôta le livre des mains.

- Eh ! protesta-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rend-moi ça !

- Non, répondit Harry en le cachant derrière son dos. 

Luna croisa les bras et lui lança un regard courroucé. Ses prunelles bleu clair avaient pris une nuance plus soutenue.

- Donne-moi ce grimoire, Harry !

- Pas tout de suite. Je n'avais pas à te parler si sèchement. 

Elle allait à nouveau protester mais il la devança.

- Et ne dis pas que ça n'a aucune importance parce que ça en a. Personne n'a le droit de te parler comme ça sans raison, Luna.

La jeune fille ne parut pas particulièrement apprécier ce petit laïus sur le respect qui lui était dû et qu'elle ne semblait exiger de quiconque.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ? Une absolution ? proposa-t-elle un peu grinçante. Tu l'as ! Maintenant, mon livre, s'il te plait ! demanda-t-elle fermement, en tendant la main.

Harry haussa un sourcil en souriant légèrement, apparemment elle savait aussi se rebiffer, si elle l'estimait nécessaire. Il avança d'un pas et s'empara de la main tendue. Luna sursauta en se raidissant, son cœur battant la chamade. 

Le Gryffondor déposa l'ouvrage dans la paume ouverte et plongea son regard vert dans le sien. Elle serra le livre contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. Elle leva ses grands yeux vers lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, nullement consciente que son air troublé et ses joues empourprées la rendaient plus jolie encore aux yeux de Harry. Il fixa ses lèvres un long moment, comme attiré par un aimant puis il se pencha avec lenteur. 

Il posa doucement sa bouche sur la sienne, effleurant à peine ses lèvres pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il la sentit trembler sous le baiser. Elle soupira et ferma les paupières. Harry l'embrassa délicatement, la savourant avec douceur. Il la sentit se tortiller et se recula aussitôt en se redressant. Elle profita de l'espace qu'il avait crée entre eux pour lâcher son livre qui tomba sur le sol dans avec un bruit mat. 

Il y eut un moment de gêne. Ils se dévisageaient un peu gauchement ne sachant s'ils devaient reprendre ce qu'ils avaient commencé ou alors faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry lui lança un regard incertain. Elle sourit et posa timidement ses deux mains sur sa taille et ce fut elle, cette fois, qui s'approcha.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un maladroit mais touchant baiser. Le jeune homme s'abaissa un peu, prit son visage en coupe et captura sa bouche sans hâte. Tendrement, il mordilla ses lèvres sans chercher à approfondir ce premier contact. Cependant, quand il soutira un gémissement de plaisir à sa partenaire, son corps se tendit et lui réclama des choses beaucoup moins sages.

Ne souhaitant l'effaroucher pour rien au monde, Harry jugea plus prudent de battre en retraite. Malgré sa connaissance très limitée des femmes, il se rendait bien compte que Luna était inexpérimentée.

Il la tint à bout des bras et replaça gentiment derrière son oreille une boucle qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval. 

- Hum…Je crois que nous devrions arrêter l

Elle leva vers lui un regard encore embrumé par ce premier émoi. Sa bouche était légèrement gonflée, ses pommettes brûlantes. Le Gryffondor sentit ses bonnes résolutions vaciller et une irrésistible envie de la reprendre dans ses bras. Il recula d'un bon pas en inspirant fortement.

- On va y aller, il est tard.

La jeune Serdaigle acquiesça sans dire un mot. Elle ramassa le grimoire et le glissa dans son sac à dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry se tenait près du chambranle, il éteignait les torches d'un coup de baguette et ils sortirent dans le couloir. En face d'eux, Barnabé le Baveux leur jeta un coup d'œil grivois. Il se retourna vers les Trolls et dut leur faire un commentaire salace parce qu'ils éclatèrent d'un rire gras en se poussant du coude. Bien que Harry ne comprenne pas la langue des Trolls, il ne fallait pas être devin pour saisir le sens des propos.

Il les fusilla du regard et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Luna. Mais celle-ci arborait une grimace plus amusée que choquée. Elle semblait même se retenir de ne pas rire.

- Ah ! C'est d'un goût ! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! répliqua-t-elle, en secouant la tête faussement consternée.

- Quoi ? Tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Harry, médusé.

- Ma foi, assez pour en saisir l'essentiel, quoique que leur syntaxe soit vraiment déplorable.

- Mais…Mais comment…

- Eh bien, l'été dernier, comme je l'avais dit à Hermione, mon père et moi, on est allé en Suède pour chasser le Ronflak cornu. Deux guides nous accompagnaient. Pendant que papa tentait le débusquer un Ronflak, l'autre guide me tenait compagnie au campement. Comme il faisait fréquemment du troc avec quelques Trolls des montagnes de la région, il parlait parfaitement leur langue et m'a appris quelques notions. Voilà.

Harry réprima un sourire. Cette fille n'avait pas fini de le surprendre !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? questionna-t-il en désignant le tableau de l'index puis il sentit ses joues s'enflammer en réalisant ce qu'il venait de demander.

Luna arqua un sourcil.

- Tu veux la version originale ou…une interprétation, disons plus… édulcorée ?

Harry se racla nerveusement la gorge, finalement bien plus embarrassé qu'elle. Puis il vit sa bouche s'incurver en large sourire. Le Gryffondor prit un air offusqué.

- Tu me fais marcher !?  

- Non ! Je t'assure que non ! dit-elle, sincère. Mais si tu voyais ta tête ! Ce qu'ils ont supposé, en termes fort peu élégants, je te le concède, n'était pas vraiment faux. Pas de quoi être gêné sauf… si tu regrettes notre baiser, évidemment !

- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que…

- Harry…le coupa-t-elle, gentiment. J'ai été élevée par mon père, il ne s'est jamais remarié. Il fait un pocker-sorcier tous les vendredis avec ses amis depuis que je suis bébé. Dès que j'ai été en âge de parler, j'ai su me faire si discrète qu'ils leur arrivaient d'oublier ma présence. Crois-moi sur paroles, ce qu'on apprend de centaines de conversations masculines est réellement édifiant…Et comme leur vocabulaire est assez musclé…Il en faudrait beaucoup pour me scandaliser !

Harry sourit franchement.

- T'es vraiment une drôle de fille !

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit un compliment.

- De ma part, c'en est un. 

Il plongea ses prunelles vertes dans celles de la jeune fille.

- Ne change pas, s'il te plait, chuchota-t-il avant sceller sa prière avec un baiser.

Les sifflets égrillards des Trolls les obligèrent à se séparer. Barnabé le Baveux, quant à lui, émettait des bruits de succion franchement dégoûtants. Harry se retourna, furieux, prêt à les invectiver férocement quand il sentit que Luna le tirait par la main en pouffant.

- Laisse tomber, Harry ! Ils s'ennuient, c'est tout !

- Je déteste les Trolls ! 

- Allez, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas et je veux encore me doucher.

Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner tout en continuant à grommeler.

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions, à lundi prochain.

Bye.

Falyla 


	13. chapitre 12

Un grand merci à mon UIDO, j'ai nommé **Rémus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues. 

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Rémus James Lupin** : Salut ! J'ai bien reçu tes commentaires, merci ! Je t'envoie la suite tout bientôt…Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : Comme je l'ai dit les deux pendentifs représentent un flacon miniature, celui de Drago est plus rond à la base, c'est tout. Autrement, merci d'avoir apprécier « presque » tout le chapitre. Pour le mot en trop, c'est de loin pas la première fois, malheureusement, et pourtant, je ne compte plus mes relectures… Oui, je pense qu'on peut dire que Harry est recasé. Barnabé le Baveux fait comme ton père ? LOL. Ça prouve que c'est réaliste ! LOL. A plus. Au fait, à quand le retour de Kia ? Bises.

**Angy** : Ah ben, non, pas de lemon dans le chapitre précédent mais franchement, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de tout décrire à chaque fois ? Comme je n'ai pas de quota à respecter, je les mets quand je le sens et là, il était pas indispensable…Voilà. Bisous.

**Céline 402** : Une drôle d'idée ? Peut-être. Mais je trouve qu'ils vont assez bien ensemble, non ? Leur « étranget » les rapproche. La fête continue ? Hum…Ouais, on peut dire ça. Voir plus bas. Bises.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! DEUX compliments dans la même review ?? 0_o. Ouh l ! Tu as raison, tu es sans doute fatigué ou peut-être qu'il y a un soleil exceptionnel sur la Normandie et qu'il tape dur ? En tout cas, merci ! Par contre, je n'ai jamais parlé des colliers avant parce que je ne savais pas moi-même ce que j'allais leur faire offrir avant d'arriver au passage où il fallait l'écrire. Pas très organisée parfois, Falyla ! LOL. Une chose était certaine, je ne voulais pas de serpent argenté sous quelque forme de ce soit parce qu'on l'a lu mille fois. Et que tu sais que je n'aime pas faire pareil que les autres ! Bon, à plus. Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci d'avoir trouver mon chapitre mignon. Celui qui est juste plus bas l'est nettement moins…Je continue, t'en fait pas ! Bises.

**Popov **: C'est étonnant comme Luna fait l'unanimité chez les garçons ! ça prouve que ce couple, même si les filles semblent plus sceptiques, est tout à fait possible. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Merci pour tes dessins, j'ai bien tout reçu. Félicitations ! Tu réussis parfaitement ce que je suis incapable de faire, c'est-à-dire, dessiner les personnages en entier avec un mouvement très réaliste. Moi je ne fais que les portraits et j'ai besoin de m'appuyer sur un modèle, quitte parfois à pêcher les yeux, les cheveux et la bouche sur différentes photos. Oui j'aime bien le couple Drago/Hermione. D'ailleurs j'ai adoré un fic en anglais « Playing with a Dragon » de lafeemechante dont seul les deux premiers chapitres ont été traduit en français. Je la traduirai peut-être quand j'aurai fini QCDH, on verra. La suite juste plus bas…A plus. Bisous.

**Lythanie** : Salut fillette ! Comment vas-tu ? Je pense que tout le monde a compris ce qu'avaient dit les Trolls ! LOL. La suite juste en dessous. A plus. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Je suis contente que tu approuves le couple Harry/Luna. Bisous.

**Leaïs **: C'est gentil de m'avertir en tout cas ! Bonnes vacances ! Très heureuse que mon nouveau couple t'ait convaincue. On m'avait dit que j'aurai sans doute du mal mais je trouve que ça passe assez bien finalement. Pour le lupanar…Sans commentaire….^_^. Bises.

**Naya Witter** : Salut ! T'étais passée o ? ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue ! Comment vas-tu ? Harry/Luna, tu aimes ? Tant mieux, moi aussi ! A plus. Bisous.   

Chapitre 12 

Rogue ne se présenta pas au repas du soir. Son absence n'avait, en soi, rien d'inhabituelle il n'était pas rare que son laboratoire l'accapare au point d'en oublier tout ce qui ne se rapportait pas à ses chères potions. Et la nourriture terrestre n'était pas, et de loin, une de ses priorités.

Kiara nota que sa chaise était inoccupée puis haussa les épaules, agacée contre elle-même, de s'en soucier.

Drago le remarqua aussi. Il se demanda, sans trop y croire, si la conversation qui avait suivi la séance de _Veritasérum _était la raison de son absence. Il coula un regard vers sa compagne, avisant son visage légèrement crispé. Il soupira, ne sachant que faire. Devait-il ou non avouer à la jeune fille qu'il avait brisé sa promesse de ne pas intervenir dans leurs relations ? Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, « relation » n'était probablement pas le terme le plus approprié pour définir les rapports plus que tendus qu'ils entretenaient.

Il soupira imperceptiblement, indécis. Connaissant Kiara, elle allait lui arracher les tripes en apprenant son intervention. Qu'il l'ait fait sur un coup de tête, parce qu'il était inquiet, ne pèserait pas bien lourd…

Il décida d'attendre, peut-être que Rogue était simplement en mission.

Le lendemain, Drago dut admettre que sa théorie tombait à l'eau. Il avait aperçu le Maître des Potions déboucher d'un couloir, le visage plus fermé et plus austère qu'à l'accoutumée. Il était donc à Poudlard.

Quand le soir arriva, il n'avait toujours pas mis les pieds dans la Grande Salle. Pas plus que le jour d'après et le jour suivant.

Drago se sentait très mal à l'aise. Depuis trois jours, il voyait Kiara, la mine défaite, pâle et sans entrain. Elle n'avait participé à aucun entraînement, parlait peu, répondait par monosyllabes quand elle prenait seulement la peine de répondre… Elle, qui mangeait de bon appétit, avait perdu tout intérêt pour la nourriture et se contentait de déplacer ses aliments dans son assiette le temps que ses camarades terminent leur repas. 

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Drago. D'un discret mouvement de tête, celui-ci indiqua la chaise vide du professeur avec une moue écœurée. Les yeux émeraude du Gryffondor flamboyèrent d'indignation. Le comportement de Rogue devenait intolérable ! Il se leva d'un mouvement brusque.

Drago, devinant ses intentions, se redressa à son tour.

- Kiara ? J'ai oublié un truc dans ma chambre, je reviens.

La jeune fille opina vaguement du chef, perdue dans sa morosité.

Le Serpentard sortit de la Grande Salle, suivit de peu par Harry.

Drago entra dans la première salle de classe qui se présentait, le brun sur ses talons.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, exactement, Malefoy ? demanda Harry d'un ton abrupt. C'est Rogue ?

Drago soupira lourdement.

- Oui et non.

Harry fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu veux bien préciser ce que tu entends par oui et non ?

- Et bien…L'autre jour, après Dumbledore, Rogue m'a fait passer un…comment dirais-je ? Il fit mine de réfléchir. Un entretien personnalis ? Bref, à la fin du test, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui…dire ce que je pensais de son comportement envers Kiara. Rogue n'a pas vraiment apprécié, mais tant pis ! Je ne pouvais plus me taire.

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux puis siffla doucement entre ses lèvres.

- Tu as parlé de ça avec Rogue alors qu'elle nous avait très clairement interdit de le faire ? Hum…Tu aimes vivre dangereusement… Plaisanterie mise à part, comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Mal, évidemment. Depuis, il s'enferme dans son cachot et Kiara, qui n'est, bien sûr, pas au courant de ma petite mise au point avec ce bâtard, supporte vraiment très difficilement cette nouvelle situation. Ce déni supplémentaire est le coup de grâce. Ce salaud est d'une cruauté sans borne. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il la pousse à bout… Elle refuse d'en parler… Il planta ses pupilles bleu glacier dans celles de Harry, le défiant de se moquer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Mais Harry n'avait nulle envie de se moquer, le courage de Kiara avait toujours forcé son admiration. Ce qu'elle traversait depuis cinq mois en aurait terrassé plus d'un mais sa force de caractère peu commune l'avait maintenue debout. Jusque-là. Cette soudaine mélancolie n'augurait rien de bon. Elle était comme un filin trop tendu, sur le point de se rompre.

- Allons lui parler ! dit Harry d'un ton décidé.

- A qui ? A Rogue ? 

- D'abord à Kiara. Le tour de Rogue viendra bien assez tôt…

Les deux jeunes sorciers retournèrent dans la Grande Salle pour s'apercevoir que Kiara n'était plus l !

- Mais où est-elle ? questionna Drago en scrutant inutilement les alentours.

Luna se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

- Si vous cherchez Kiara, elle est partie ! Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. On lui a proposé de l'emmener chez Pomfresh mais elle a refusé catégoriquement. Elle s'est levée et elle est sortie. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi furieux.

- Tu dis qu'elle était furieuse ? Potter, tu penses à ce que je pense ?

- Y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ! Il se pencha vers la jeune fille. Merci Luna ! dit-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa bouche. 

La jeune Serdaigle rosit légèrement, un peu interloquée par cette démonstration publique alors qu'ils s'étaient montrés plutôt discrets jusque-là. Puis elle lui sourit, les yeux pétillants.

- Pas de quoi ! Dépêchez-vous, elle a quitté la Grande Salle depuis un moment, déj !

Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent dans le Grand Hall. Le Gryffondor sortit rapidement sa baguette et la pointa en direction de la Tour des Lions.  

- _Accio_ Carte des Maraudeurs !

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le vieux parchemin atterrissait dans la main tendue de Harry. Il le déplia promptement.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt un entrelacs compliqué de droites et de courbes apparut sur le papier jauni par le temps. La cartographie de Poudlard s'étalait sous leurs yeux. Harry parcourut rapidement de l'index les différentes petites bulles nominatives qui surgissaient ici et là. Son doigt s'arrêta brusquement.

- Merde ! Elle arrive devant la salle de classe de Potions et Rogue est dans son laboratoire.

Kiara se stoppa devant la vieille porte en chêne. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, le sang lui battait les tempes. Les poings crispés, la poitrine soulevée par saccades, elle ouvrit le battant à la volée. Il était là. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait.

Le montant de bois alla violemment frapper le mur de pierres grossières. 

Elle entra dans la salle de classe d'un pas martial, le souffle court la colère qui l'animait faisait paraître ses yeux bleu nuit presque noir. 

Rogue, que le fracas avait alerté, sortit précipitamment de son laboratoire. Il ravala la remarque acerbe qui lui venait spontanément à la bouche quand il rencontra le regard chargé de fureur difficilement contenue de la jeune fille. Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il déglutit péniblement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, désespérant de trouver les mots pour désamorcer la situation.

- Fermez la porte, Weasley, ordonna-t-il avec son autorité coutumière.

Elle devint plus pâle encore et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que tout le monde connaisse votre petit secret, siffla-t-elle en plissant le nez de dégoût.

- Taisez-vous, Weasley ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! dit-il sèchement.

- NE M'APPELEZ PAS WEASLEY ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE WEASLEY ! CESSEZ DE VOUS CACHER DERRIERE CE PATRONYME ! VOTRE SANG COULE DANS MES VEINES ! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Rogue couvrit la distance qui les séparait en trois enjambées, la saisit rudement par le bras pour l'écarter et sans la lâcher, claqua la porte si fort qu'elle trembla sur ses gonds.

Il tourna ensuite vers elle, amenant son visage contracté par une fureur sans nom tout près du sien. 

- Etes-vous devenue folle ? gronda-t-il sourdement, en resserrant sa poigne.

Kiara retint le gémissement de douleur qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Elle refusa de se débattre pour se dégager, utilisant la souffrance morale et physique qu'elle ressentait pour attiser son ressentiment trop longtemps refoulé.

- Espèce de salopard insensible ! Vous êtes mon père, que vous le vouliez ou non ! 

Sa voix était coupante comme un rasoir et Rogue tressaillit malgré lui et relâcha son emprise. 

- Comment un être aussi abject que vous a pu séduire ma mère ? Hein ? Il est vrai que les Mangemorts ne reculent devant rien…

Le professeur de Potions plissa dangereusement les yeux mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Elle continua de le haranguer, cherchant à provoquer une réaction, n'importe laquelle…

- Alors ? Vous l'avez mise sous _Imperium_ et vous l'avez sautée en toute impunit ? Vous…

La main de Rogue s'abattit brutalement sur sa joue et la renversa comme une quille. Rogue sembla soudain pétrifié, n'osant croire qu'il avait réellement perdu son sang-froid. 

La jeune fille se releva, elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient du revers de la main et se planta devant lui. Sur sa figure exsangue, l'empreinte de cinq doigts se détachait clairement, comme si elle avait été marquée au fer rouge.

Elle martela ses deux poings sur la poitrine de Rogue en scandant ses mots ce dernier resta figé, tétanisé, trop choqué par sa propre réaction et la gifle qu'il lui avait assénée.

- JE VOUS DETESTE ! JE VOUS DETESTE ! JE VOUS…

La voix de Kiara monta dans les aigus, se fêla puis se tut brusquement. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois comme si elle manquait d'air, ses yeux prirent une curieuse expression étonnée puis elle s'affaissa mollement comme une poupée de chiffons.

Rogue eut juste le temps de glisser son bras autour de sa taille et de la serrer contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Kiara…dit-il dans un souffle.

Il l'allongea sur le sol dallé inégal et écarta les longues mèches noires de son visage d'une pâleur de spectre. Il lui tapota les joues en vain, la jeune sorcière était toujours sans connaissance. Il vérifia son pouls, il était faible mais régulier.

Rogue inspira profondément, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il n'était pas loin de se sentir dépasser par les évènements.

En premier lieu, Madame Pomfresh devait l'examiner. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe en grand puis retourna vers sa fille. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre sous ses aisselles et la cala contre son torse. 

Un souvenir fugace lui traversa alors l'esprit, il avait l'habitude de porter Kathy ainsi, elle était si menue dans ses bras. Elle adorait entendre battre son cœur, disait-elle, pour s'assurer qu'il en avait un, ajoutait-elle en riant.

Severus fronça les sourcils et chassa ses souvenirs d'un mouvement de tête ennuyé comme on chasse un insecte particulièrement agaçant. 

Sans effort, il s'engagea dans le couloir sombre et humide et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. 

- Regarde, Malefoy ! Ils sortent des cachots ensemble ! s'écria Harry en désignant les deux petites bulles pratiquement collées l'une à l'autre. Tu crois qu'ils se sont expliqués ?

Drago eut un sourire narquois devant tant de naïveté.

- La candeur des Gryffondor est proprement stupéfiante, Potter. Je crois que _Kiara_ lui a expliqué sa façon de penser, nuance. Quant à Rogue…Tu devrais le connaître mieux que ça, depuis le temps. Franchement, je les vois mal tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, versant chacun leur petite larme, la lèvre tremblante d'émotion contenue. 

- Le cynisme des Serpentard est tout bonnement écœurant, Malefoy, répliqua Harry du tac au tac. Espérer une réconciliation entre eux n'a rien d'utopique.

Le blond leva exagérément les yeux au ciel.

- Bon et bête commence par la même lettre, Potter.

- L'ironie, c'est bien beau mais la preuve est l ! 

Drago haussa un sourcil, ne voyant visiblement pas où Harry voulait en venir.

- Regarde-nous, par Merlin ! Le Lion et le Serpent ! Qui l'eut cru ? Quand Kiara m'en avait parlé, je lui avais ri au nez !

- Moi aussi, marmonna sombrement Drago, manifestement peu enclin à disserter sur ses nouveaux rapports avec Harry.

Le jeune Serpentard reporta son attention sur la carte.

- Eh ! Mais ils vont où, l ? Potter, j'y comprends rien à ta carte ! lâcha-t-il, excédé.

Harry se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire qui exaspéra Drago.  

- Ils atteignent le deuxième étage et empruntent le couloir de gauche…C'est étrange…murmura Harry, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Ce ton alarma le sorcier blond qui demanda, pressant :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

- On dirait qu'ils vont chez Pomfresh…

Quand Rogue pénétra dans l'infirmerie, Kiara, évanouie dans ses bras, Madame Pomfresh poussa un cri et se leva précipitamment. Elle lui indiqua le premier lit à disposition. Le professeur de Potions y déposa Kiara avec une douceur qui le surprit lui-même. Pomfresh l'examina très soigneusement, s'attardant un bref instant sur sa joue meurtrie qui ne présentait plus qu'une rougeur diffuse. 

- Par Merlin, Severus, mais que s'est-il pass ?

Rogue avait eu le temps de se préparer.

- Elle est venue dans ma classe pour me parler et tout à coup, elle s'est effacée.

- Pauvre gosse ! Pas étonnant avec tout ce qu'elle traverse en ce moment…

Severus se raidit imperceptiblement.

- En ce moment ? répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Mais où avez-vous la tête, Severus ? le tança vertement l'infirmière. Vous étiez à Ste-Mangouste avec elle, non ? Elle est séparée de son père depuis presque six mois et la guérison de Perceval Weasley est très hypothétique. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'une enfant aussi jeune puisse supporter toutes ces épreuves sans broncher ? A son âge, la présence d'un père est indispensable !

Pompom soupira lourdement.

- Ce qui vient d'arriver n'est pas une surprise, vous savez ? Ah, c'est vrai, vous n'avez pas pris vos repas avec nous depuis quelques jours. Mais le professeur Dumbledore m'avait fait part de son inquiétude. Kiara avait un air maussade très inhabituel et ne touchait pratiquement pas à son assiette. Il m'avait demandé de la surveiller discrètement. Je suis navrée, Severus, bien qu'elle soit élève dans votre Maison, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. 

Rogue ne répondit rien.

- Cependant, je vous confirme que son état actuel n'est pas alarmant. Son évanouissement est dû à une trop grande fatigue et une sérieuse hypoglycémie. Une bonne alimentation et l'attention de ses amis devraient lui permettre de surmonter ce début de dépression.

Severus sursauta en entendant le mot.

- Vous en êtes certaine ?

- Malheureusement oui. Ce n'en sont que les prémices mais c'est à prendre au sérieux, il faudra la surveiller de près.

Cette nouvelle parut l'ébranler sérieusement. Enfermé depuis si longtemps dans sa tour de glace, il ne prenait que rarement le temps d'en descendre pour voir comment se portaient ses semblables. 

- …de votre ressort, Severus.

Rogue, perdu dans ses pensées, ne réagit pas tout de suite.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

L'infirmière le dévisagea longuement.

- Vous allez bien, Severus ? Je vous disais qu'en tant que Responsable de la Maison Serpentard, c'est à vous d'y veiller. Je sais que vous n'affectionnez pas particulièrement de vous mêler des problèmes de toute cette jeunesse, que vous les trouvez futiles et sans intérêt mais le cas de Kiara Weasley n'a rien à voir avec une peine de cœur éphémère. 

Elle marqua une pause, hésitant visiblement à poursuivre.

- Severus…Je ne voudrai pas vous offenser mais…cette jeune demoiselle a vraiment besoin de beaucoup d'attention et de soutien. Un adulte sur qui compter, le cas échéant. Vous sentez-vous capable de…

- Allons, Pompom, ne parlez pas au professeur Rogue comme s'il était encore un enfant, intervint Dumbledore, un léger reproche dans la voix.

Madame Pomfresh et Rogue se retournèrent vivement. Le vieux sorcier posa sur lui son regard pénétrant et ses yeux pétillèrent de bienveillance.

- Vous avez toute ma confiance pour surveiller l'état de santé de votre élève, Severus. 

Avec un froncement de sourcil, Rogue tenta de déceler une allusion cachée derrière ses propos. 

Albus avait-il eu vent des paroles haineuses de Kiara ? 

Après l'incident de Ste-Mangouste, il avait craint les bavardages des tableaux mais l'explication succincte qu'il avait donné des événements survenus à l'hôpital avait paru le satisfaire pleinement. Pourtant l'air aimable et tranquille de Dumbledore était parfois une façade trompeuse, le vieux sorcier savait se faire impénétrable.

Dumbledore se pencha vers Kiara, il posa délicatement sa paume sur les paupières de la jeune fille et sourit.

- Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Venez, Pompom, j'ai besoin que vous me prépariez mon onguent. Mes rhumatismes me tiennent éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

- Mais…protesta faiblement l'infirmière.

- Laissez, laissez. Severus s'en occupe. 

Une fois le directeur et Pomfresh partis, Rogue marcha vers la fenêtre et laissa ses sentiments le submerger. La culpabilité gagna haut la main. Elle le rongeait plus efficacement qu'un acide.

Il se savait craint et haï par la majorité des élèves de Poudlard et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Potter, sur qui il se défoulait allégrement depuis plus de cinq ans, ne semblait pas affecter outre mesure par son mépris évident et d'ailleurs, le Survivant le lui rendait bien. Ne pas le traiter comme s'il était en cristal avait forgé le caractère du Gryffondor, l'avait endurci, rendu plus fort. Mais dans son ignorance des rapports humains, Rogue avait traité Kiara sans égard, avec pour seule excuse de vouloir la protéger en l'écartant sciemment de sa vie, en évitant tout rapprochement. Si leur lien de parenté arrivait aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle était en grand danger. Voldemort avait juré de se venger de celui qui l'avait trahi au profit de Dumbledore et la jeune fille deviendrait une faille que le Mage Noire ne se priverait pas d'exploiter… 

Il n'avait pas compris que son attitude avait un tel impact sur Kiara, déjà fragilisée par l'accident de Weasley et ses conséquences, sans parler de ce foutu journal !

La décision qu'il avait prise avait été une erreur monumentale, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. S'il avait pris le temps de lui expliquer clairement le danger de divulguer leur filiation au lieu de prétendre qu'elle n'existait tout bonnement pas, Kiara n'aurait jamais accumulé cette rancœur, s'il ne s'était pas terré lâchement dans son cachot, elle ne serait pas venue lui hurler sa haine au visage…

Rogue soupira lourdement. Avec des si… Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé. Son aveuglement était responsable de tout ça. Il allait devoir faire face et assumer. 

Comment allait-il gérer cette nouvelle situation ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée…   

Il se retourna pour contempler sa fille, surpris d'y penser spontanément en tant que telle maintenant qu'elle l'avait forcé à ouvrir les yeux et sursauta en rencontrant deux prunelles brûlantes de haine puis la lueur hargneuse s'éteignit comme on souffle une bougie pour laisser place à une morne lassitude.

- Que…croassa-t-elle difficilement tant son timbre de voix était cassé.

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle prit, hésitante, en lui jetant un regard vague. Cette apathie l'alarma. Il aurait presque préféré qu'elle lui balance le gobelet à la figure. Elle en but une gorgée et le reposa sur la table de chevet.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas fait assez de mal ? demanda-t-elle faiblement. Allez-vous-en, votre place n'est pas ici, ajouta-t-elle, en détournant les yeux.

Rogue réfléchit rapidement. Il devait à tout prix trouver le moyen de la sortir de cette attitude résignée qui lui ressemblait si peu. Il avait maintes fois constaté que Kiara avait un caractère bouillant et soupe au lait. Provoquer sa colère, la pousser dans ses retranchements ne ferait qu'accroître son ressentiment pour lui mais au moins elle réagirait. 

Kiara ne le lâchait pas des yeux, souhaitant qu'il quitte la pièce au plus vite. Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle s'emporta :

- Mais partez ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Les yeux noirs de Rogue flamboyèrent. Il ne s'était pas trompé. La colère était un formidable vecteur d'énergie. 

- Je m'en irai. Mais d'abord, j'ai une ou deux choses à vous dire.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, lâcha-t-elle, catégorique, en lui tournant le dos. 

Bien. Dans ce cas, les explications devraient attendre encore un peu. Elle n'était visiblement pas prête à l'écouter. Les menaces de Voldemort n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère et il avait besoin de toute sa coopération. Et pour cela, il allait devoir montrer patte blanche et elle n'allait probablement pas lui faciliter la tâche.

- D'accord. Cependant, une chose ne peut être reportée. Je tiens à vous présenter des excuses…  

- Pourquoi ? le coupa-t-elle aussitôt, d'un ton mordant, oubliant qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas lui parler. 

- Je n'aurai pas dû perdre mon sang-froid, ni vous frapper. Je suis désolé.

La jeune sorcière était plus ébranlée par ces paroles de regret qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre mais elle refusa de se laisser attendrir. Elle croisa les bras, adopta une moue renfrognée et refusa de répondre. Rogue faillit sourire. Cette expression-là, il la voyait tous les matins dans le reflet que lui renvoyait son propre miroir.

- Bien. Je vais vous laisser. Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard. Reposez-vous et tâchez de manger un peu.

Il se retourna une dernière fois lorsqu'il atteignit la porte.

- Kiara ? appela-t-il doucement.

Elle sursauta en entendant son prénom.

- Je n'ai jamais mis ta mère sous _Imperium_.

Rogue parut aussi surpris qu'elle-même, comme si les paroles s'étaient échappées de sa bouche avant qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il attendit, néanmoins, un commentaire qui ne vint pas.

Avec un soupir imperceptible, il sortit. Il allait refermer le battant quand il l'entendit murmurer :

- Je sais.

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Je fais un petit break pour les vacances de Pâques, donc pas de mise en ligne lundi prochain.

Je vous donne rendez-vous le 19 avril si tout va bien.

Bonne Fête de Pâques et ne mangez pas trop de chocolat !

Bye.

Falyla 


	14. chapitre 13

Un grand merci à mon UIDO, j'ai nommé **Rémus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues. 

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Rémus James Lupin** : Salut mon UIDO ! Bon dernier pour la review mais toujours en tête pour la réponse ! Si c'est pas un privilège, ça ? LOL. Pas encore écrit un mot du suivant mais ça ne va pas tarder. A plus. Bisous.

**Popov **: Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci ! Bises.

**Frite 12** : Tu vois, je suis l ! Oui, oui, je confirme, j'aime beaucoup tes dessins. Pour la traduction du Drago/Hermione, je demanderai l'autorisation à l'auteur vu que quelqu'un l'a déjà commencée, on verra ce qu'elle en dit. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon chapitre précédent. Voici le suivant. A plus. Bisous.

**Liza Black** : Coucou ! Je suis ravie que mes chapitres t'enthousiasment toujours autant. Harry et Luna ? Ah ben, c'était une envie depuis longtemps. Je ne sais encore pas trop si je vais développer ce sujet en détail, ce couple-là n'est pas vraiment essentiel à ma fic et je trouve qu'il y a déjà pas mal de personnages au premier rang, je verrai au fur et à mesure. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Salut ! Comment va ? J'ai bien lu les deux chapitres de ta fic que tu as mis en ligne. C'est toujours aussi marrant. J'aime vraiment beaucoup. Alors comme ça, mon chapitre était kiffant ? Merci. J'espère que celui-là va te plaise aussi. Bisous.

**Lythanie **: Salut fillette ! Qu'est-ce que tu mets sur tes crêpes, toi ? A mon avis, la confiture en est très loin…Cointreau ? Vodka ? En tous cas, ça te fait un effet fou ! LOL. Nous sommes le 19 et je suis l ! Avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je le souhaite, te plaira. Bises.

**Tolede **: Ola el macho ! Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai pris congé pour travailler et finalement, j'ai pas fait grand-chose. Heureusement que le trio d'enfer a repris l'école, je vais pouvoir A-VAN-CER !! Finalement, le nom du chaton a changé, devant la mutinerie familiale, j'ai dû m'incliner ! LOL. Je te le donne en mille : Bastet s'est transformé en Quidditch ! Si c'était moi qui avais proposé un nom pareil, tout le monde aurait hurlé à l'endoctrinement mais comme c'est Loris…Je vais relire attentivement tes deux derniers chapitres et trouver les indices. A plus. Bisous.

**Lunenoire** : Deux têtes de mules ? LOL. A mon avis, c'est un trait de famille. Mais les choses devraient bouger un peu…Bises.

**Calimera** : Salut la nouvelle ! Ravie de ma fic te plaise. C'est vrai, le chocolat, c'est bon pour le moral en plus ! A plus. Bisous.  

Chapitre 13 

****

****

A peine Rogue eut-il fermé la porte qu'il vit Potter et Malefoy se lever d'un bond. Visiblement, ils rongeaient leur frein depuis un bon moment déjà. 

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? demandèrent-ils d'une voix agressif dans un bel ensemble.

Rogue leur servit un de ces regards implacables dont il avait le secret mais aucun des deux sorciers ne sourcilla ni ne baissa les yeux.

- Elle va bien, votre camarade est très fatiguée et provisoirement sous-alimentée, commenta-t-il brièvement.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? s'insurgea Harry.

Rogue haussa un sourcil impérieux.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, Potter. 

Il eut un petit rictus sardonique puis lâcha :

- Mais non, ce n'est pas tout à fait tout, Potter. Votre insolence coûtera vingt points à Gryffondor.

Les yeux verts de Harry lancèrent des éclairs devant l'air satisfait du professeur de Potions.

Drago cacha son sourire. Décidément, Potter n'apprendrait jamais à la fermer devant Rogue, c'était plus fort que lui !

- Que s'est-il passé dans les cachots, Monsieur ? questionna-t-il à son tour, sur un ton pas franchement plus respectueux que celui de Harry.

Rogue se tourna vers lui.

- Rien qui vous concerne, Malefoy. Je croyais m'être montré suffisamment clair à ce sujet.

Le sorcier blond ne cacha pas sa frustration devant cette fin de non-recevoir. Il allait répliquer quand Madame Pomfresh, les mains chargées d'une pile de draps propres, revint dans la pièce.

- Ah, Severus ! Est-ce que Kiara est réveillée ?

- Oui. Je retourne dans mon laboratoire. Je vais préparer une potion fortifiante.

Si Madame Pomfresh fut surprise qu'il s'immisce ainsi dans son domaine, elle n'en montra rien. Elle hocha simplement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Pouvons-nous la voir ? demanda Drago, impatient.

Rogue allait s'y opposer mais l'infirmière le devança promptement.

- Bien sûr ! Allez-y ! Cette jeune demoiselle a besoin de compagnie. Je vais lui apporter un plateau repas. Essayez de la distraire un peu, elle en a besoin.

Le professeur de Potions fronça les sourcils puis soupira imperceptiblement. Potter et Malefoy étaient déjà au courant de tout et ils s'étaient montrés, jusque-là, d'une discrétion qu'il pouvait qualifier d'exemplaire, même s'il lui en coûtait de l'admettre, alors que craignait-il de plus ?

Il gagna la porte de l'infirmerie quand il se retourna brusquement.

- Malefoy ?

- Oui, Professeur ?

- Savez-vous si votre camarade a reçu des nouvelles de Ste-Mangouste, récemment ?

Drago lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Oui et non, en fait, Professeur.

- Oui et non ? répéta Rogue en arquant un sourcil.

- Et bien, Kiara a écrit un courrier à Ste-Mangouste, le lendemain de Noël. Et hier, quand Lindbergh son hibou est revenu de Londres, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. La lettre disait que le Dr Kotzwinkle, le guérisseur en chef, était en vacances et que le personnel hospitalier avait reçu des ordres très stricts. Personne n'avait l'autorisation de divulguer des informations sur l'état de santé de Perceval Weasley avant son retour.

Rogue assimila ses informations et un pli soucieux barra furtivement son front.

- Un problème, Professeur ? dit Drago, inquiet.

En temps ordinaire, Rogue n'aurait pas pris la peine de répondre mais sa vie était tout sauf normale depuis quelques mois et la question de Malefoy tout à fait légitime.

- Je ne sais pas, Malefoy. Sans doute rien de plus qu'une des ces complexités administratives qui nous dépassent. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Le blond acquiesça sans un mot et disparut rejoindre Kiara.

Rogue se rendit rapidement dans son laboratoire. Il prit une petite poignée de poudre et la jeta à travers les flammes en articulant clairement : « Place Grimmault n°12 ! » puis il attendit que les Aurors présents au quartier général lui répondent.

Quand il reconnut la tête hérissée de piques rose bonbon qui apparut à travers les flammes, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. 

- Salut Rogue ! lança joyeusement Tonks avec un grand sourire. Oh ! Mais je vois que ton coquard a totalement disparu ! Pompom a des doigts de fée ! Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? Comment va Kiara ? Et Neville ? Tu sais, ici…

Rogue ferma fortement les paupières en inspirant doucement par le nez, s'intimant de rester calme. Peine perdue. Cette gamine qui jacassait comme une pie allait le rendre fou. 

- TONKS ! La ferme ! ordonna-t-il sèchement.

La jeune femmee ouvrit de grands yeux et se tut, coupée au milieu d'une de ses innombrables questions.

- Bien. Qui d'autre est avec toi ? Lupin ? demanda-t-il, pressentant déjà que la réponse allait fortement lui déplaire.

- Non ! Il n'est pas là. J'ignore quand il sera de retour !

- Shacklebolt ? 

- Au Ministère !

- Jones ?

- Partie aussi !

- Fletcher ? proposa Rogue en désespoir de cause.

- Personne ! Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui fait tourner la boutique ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Rogue ?

- Pas si je peux l'éviter…répondit sombrement le professeur de Potions. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- Rogue ! l'interpella la jeune Auror d'une voix forte.

Il releva la tête et lui jeta un regard noir mais Tonks lui présenta un visage emprunt de gravité.

- Manifestement, tu n'as pas appelé ici pour savoir si le Père Noël s'était montré généreux, alors dis-moi ce que tu veux exactement !

Rogue resta encore silencieux un instant puis parut se faire une raison.

- D'accord. Finalement ton maigre talent sera peut-être utile…

- Comme je suis une bonne fille, je vais occulter de ma mémoire ce que je viens d'entendre mais à ton âge, tu devrais savoir qu'on n'obtient pas le meilleur des gens en les insultant. 

Il allait répliquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Maintenant, si tu m'expliquais _ton_ problème, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour _toi_…

Vaincu, Rogue ravala la remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres et prit un ton plus civilisé.

- J'ai besoin que tu te rendes à Ste-Mangouste, de façon anonyme, dès que possible afin de vérifier un détail. Le guérisseur qui s'occupe de Perceval Weasley est parti en vacances. Son nom est Kotzwinkle.

- Je sais, je lui ai parlé quand j'étais avec Kiara. Il n'a pas dit qu'il s'absenterait…

- Bien, j'imagine que chaque individu ne se croit pas obliger de raconter sa vie à tout le monde. Son absence n'est pas en soi un problème, ce qui me tracasse davantage, c'est qu'il semble ne pas avoir été remplacé.

Il lui résuma rapidement le contenu de la lettre que Ste-Mangouste avait renvoyée à Kiara. Tonks ne cacha pas son étonnement.

- Mais si Perceval se réveille entre-temps, ça veut dire que personne ne va en avertir Kiara ?

Les yeux de Rogue se réduisirent à deux fentes.

- Voilà une possibilité que je n'avais pas encore envisagée… 

Il se tapota la bouche de l'index.

- On va vérifier quelques points, ensuite, on avisera. Je veux savoir si c'est la procédure habituelle ou si c'est dû à un manque de personnel. Ce n'est peut-être rien mais je veux en être certain. Essaie aussi de savoir si les vacances de Kotzwinkle étaient prévues depuis un certain temps déjà. Des questions ?

- Pas la moindre. Je t'appelle dès que je peux. Sans doute en fin de journée. A plus.

Son visage en forme de cœur se reculait déjà.

- Tonks ?

- Oui ? 

- Merci.

Elle grimaça un sourire

- Ne me remercie pas, Rogue, je le fais surtout pour Kiara.

- Kiara, finis tes œufs brouillés ! 

La jeune sorcière posa son verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle avalait à petites gorgées.

- Drago, arrête de me harceler, je vais bien et j'ai assez mang ! Pas la peine de me gaver comme une oie !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et Harry ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son sourire.

- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser régler ce petit accrochage domestique…On m'attend.

Le sorcier blond sembla soudain se rappeler quelque chose de vital.

- Oh ! Mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice, tu ne connais pas la nouvelle, Kiara.

- Quelle nouvelle ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était dans la lune depuis quelques temps ? dit-il en désignant le Gryffondor du pouce.

- Ha. Ha. Ha, grinça Harry. 

Kiars les regarda tour à tour, intriguée.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Luna et moi, on sort ensemble, s'empressa de répondre Harry avant que Malefoy ne le fasse.

- Oh ! T'es pas drôle, Potter, protesta Drago.

- Je n'ai pas pour but dans la vie de te distraire, Malefoy. 

Il se pencha vers Kiara qui dissimulait son sourire derrière sa main.

- Ne le cache pas, il nous manquait, murmura Harry en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Je repasserai.

- Demande à Luna de t'accompagner.

Le brun sourit en hochant la tête et sortit.

Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, Drago soupira exagérément en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

- Enfin seuls !

La jeune fille gloussa.

- Tu es définitivement irrécupérable, blondinet !

- On aime les gens pour leurs défauts, pas pour leurs qualités. Les qualités sont d'une banalité déprimante.

- Voilà une maxime qui t'arrange bien, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre, la belette ?

- Ma foi…Y a un mot dont le sens t'échappe ?

- Tu es une vraie langue de vipère, tu le sais ça ?

Elle rit et Drago se sentit vibrer en l'entendant. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Kiara.

- Je vais te laisser aussi, tu dois te reposer, dit-il en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

Rogue huma les volutes bleutées qui émanaient du liquide bouillonnant. De petites bulles crevaient la surface en émettant un doux chuintement. Satisfait, il réduisit la flamme au minimum et retourna le sablier posé à côté du chaudron en fonte. Tandis que le sable fin s'écoulait, il entreprit de jeter les sommités florales d'hysope qu'il avait écartées de la composition de sa potion tonique. Il avait jugé celles-ci trop vieilles pour être efficaces et leur avait finalement préféré le marrube. Son goût fort amer pouvait faire penser, au premier abord, que ça n'en faisait pas un ingrédient très judicieux pour un breuvage destiné à combattre fatigue et inappétence mais les qualités stimulantes du marrube n'étaient plus à prouver. 

D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya le plan de travail, rangea ustensiles et récipients. Quand il eut terminé, le sablier était presque vide.

Il regarda sans impatience les derniers grains de silice rejoindrent les autres puis il éteignit le feu et lança un sortilège de refroidissement sur la potion. Il la goûta, estimant à juste titre que la quantité de sucre ajoutée masquait agréablement l'amertume du marrube et la versa dans une bouteille de verre. Ensuite il y apposa une étiquette ensorcelée. Il inscrivit soigneusement le contenu et le parapha aussitôt. Quiconque tenterait de modifier l'annotation verrait l'étiquette partir en fumée dans la seconde. Dans le domaine des potions, un breuvage non-identifié était immédiatement jeté. Même si lui-même était capable de reconnaître des centaines de potions à l'odeur, le danger n'était pas écarté. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'avec un peu de magie noire, on pouvait rendre l'odeur anodine et ainsi administrer un poison mortel en toute impunité.

Lucius Malefoy lui en avait fait un jour l'éclatante démonstration.

Rogue secoua la tête, pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir. Il amena la bouteille à la hauteur de ses yeux et fit tournoyer le liquide brun-rouge. Sa consistance sirupeuse ondula paresseusement dans son récipient, captant la lumière de la torche fixée non loin de là.

Le breuvage reconstituant était transparent comme de l'eau, aucun résidu ne venait troubler sa clarté, il était parfait.

Pleinement satisfait, il quitta son laboratoire et se rendit à l'infirmerie.

L'antre de Madame Pomfresh était parfaitement silencieux. Il pénétra dans la chambre de Kiara, celle-ci dormait profondément. Il allait déposer la bouteille de potions sur la table de chevet quand il suspendit son geste, le souffle coupé. La ressemblance physique entre la mère et la fille n'avait jamais parue si frappante qu'en cet instant. Fortement ébranlé, Severus posa un peu brusquement le flacon de potion qui tinta contre un verre d'eau dans un bruit cristallin. 

La jeune fille remua mais ne se réveilla pas. 

Le premier réflexe de Rogue fut de s'enfuir de cette pièce mais quelque chose qu'il ne put expliquer le retint malgré lui. Il déplaça la chaise dans un coin de la pièce peu éclairé et s'y installa. 

Il contempla un long moment les traits apaisés de sa fille et ses pensées dérivèrent bientôt vers Kathy. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il perdit la notion du temps. 

Kiara ouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sursauta légèrement quand son regard se posa sur la personne assise un peu plus loin. Malgré la pénombre, elle pouvait dire que Rogue ne l'avait pas vu s'éveiller. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde à signaler sa présence mais l'occasion était trop belle. La possibilité de l'observer à son insu ne se représenterait pas de sitôt.  

Malgré sa tête légèrement inclinée vers le bas, elle pouvait voir que son regard si sombre était devenu mélancolique, le pli amer de sa bouche semblait provisoirement effacé. Sa physionomie austère et glacée avait miraculeusement disparu et laissait entrevoir une facette que très peu de gens pouvaient s'enorgueillir de connaître.  

Etait-ce cet homme-là qui avait tant plu à sa mère ? 

Le visage presque détendu, il devenait tout autre. Avenant était sans doute exagéré mais Kiara comprenait mieux que sa mère ait pu être séduite par son physique ombrageux.

Elle détaillait attentivement son visage quand il releva brusquement la tête et croisa son regard. Il maîtrisa avec brio la surprise et l'embarras qui se peignaient sur sa figure et se recomposa instantanément une attitude plus sévère. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit. Kiara ne le quitta pas des yeux.

- Alors, vous êtes revenu ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Rogue se racla la gorge nerveusement.

- Je ne suis là que depuis quelques instants, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Kiara ne répliqua pas mais un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Il était clair qu'elle savait qu'il mentait et il devina sans peine qu'il était percé à jour. Pour cacher sa gêne, il prit un ton très pontifiant :

- Je vous ai apporté une potion tonique. A base de marrube. Deux cuillères à soupe trois fois par jour. Ça vous fera recouvrer…

- Entrain et appétit, je sais, compléta-t-elle avec un petit soupir. Je suppose que c'est vous qui l'avez préparée ?

- Oui.

- Et vous avez choisi le marrube à la place de l'hysope ? J'aurai dû m'en douter…ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise que vous ayez choisi la plante la plus amère ?

Rogue haussa un sourcil mais elle aurait juré voir une lueur d'amusement dans ses iris noires comme un puit sans fond. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Jeune fille, je ne goûte guère votre insolence. Mais c'est parfaitement exact, ce breuvage peut être préparé avec de l'hysope. Quelle partie de l'hysope utilise-t-on, dans ce cas-l ?

- Les sommités fleuries, répondit-t-elle sans hésiter.

Il eut un mouvement de tête appréciateur.

Une lueur de malice fit pétiller les prunelles bleu nuit de Kiara.

- Si je vous en indique la couleur, vous accorderez 10 points à Serpentard ? 

Cette fois, elle vit clairement les coins de sa bouche frémir.

- Dites toujours, dit-il sans s'avancer plus.

- Les fleurs de l'hysope sont violettes.

- Très bien. 10 points pour Serpentard. Maintenant, prenez votre potion. Deux cuillères à soupe.

Elle poussa un lourd soupir résigné, prit la bouteille et la décacheta. Alors qu'elle allait verser le liquide dans la cuillère, elle remarqua la consistance anormalement épaisse du breuvage. Elle redressa le flacon et en examina attentivement le contenu en le faisant tourner.

Ensuite elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Vous l'avez sucré. Abondamment sucré. Pourquoi ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard pénétrant. Puis elle se jeta à l'eau.

- Le professeur Rogue que je connais n'aurait jamais eu une telle prévenance…

Un long silence accueillit ses paroles pleines d'audace. Elle crut qu'il ne répondrait pas, une fois de plus, quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche. 

- Peut-être que le professeur Rogue que vous connaissez s'est enfin rendu compte de l'absurdité de son comportement.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bye.

Falyla 


	15. chapitre 14

Un grand merci à mon UIDO, j'ai nommé **Rémus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues. 

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Rémus James Lupin** : Pas de retard, cette semaine ! Donc, en progrès…^_~. Merci encore du temps que tu m'accordes et cette fic ne serait probablement pas ce qu'elle est si je n'avais personne derrière moi pour m'encourager. Bisous. 

**Leaïs** : Merci pour tes 3 reviews ! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant et que le « changement » de Rogue se perçoive en douceur tout en restant crédible. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Salut la puce ! Comment vas-tu ? Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste ! Bisous.

**Lunenoire **: Tu fais dans le style laconique depuis les premiers chapitres de L+S donc je suis habituée mais parfois je me demande bien de quoi tu parles…Bises.

**Roxanne de Bromelia** : Salut ! Ravie que tu aimes toujours cette fic. A plus. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : Elle a gagn ! Elle a gagn ! Tu es la **200ème **revieweuse ! Bravo et surtout merci ! Je sais, je sais, tu n'aimes pas Rogue et c'est ton droit mais je n'ai franchement pas envie de le rendre aussi sucré que sa potion, personne n'y croirait et moi la première. A plus. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Rogue gentil ?? CHUT !!!!! ça ne se dit pas ! D'ailleurs, on dirait un pléonasme ! LOL. S'il l'est, personne ne doit savoir, même pas lui ! LOL. Et merci de trouver que j'ai du talent. Je ne sais pas si plaire à beaucoup en est une preuve mais je prends un énorme plaisir à écrire et à traduire. Bisous.

**NayaWitter** : Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? Comme tu vois, la suite de L+S se poursuit. Contente de voir que tu es venue y jeter un coup d'œil. Bises.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Alors ? Tu as dansé sur le Pont ? Tu as trouvé ta Demoiselle ? Bon, elles sont très faciles, je sais, mais j'ai été malade comme un chien jusqu'à samedi donc on fera pas mieux. Quidditch se porte à merveille, sauf qu'on va la surnommer « Bièreaubeurre » si elle continue à manger comme ça…Jamais vu une goinfre pareille… Pour ta théorie, pas mal quoique inexacte, quelques explications dans ce chapitre. A plus. Bises.

**Dega** : Salut la nouvelle ! Et ben, merci beaucoup pour cette avalanche de compliments. Je suis très flattée. La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous. 

**Petite note de l'auteur** : Yihhhhaaaaa !! Les **200 reviews** ont été atteintes ! Un grand merci à tous ! Votre soutien constant est un vrai bonheur ! La gagnante est **Alisa Adams** ! Alors, gros bisous et feux d'artifice virtuels.

La semaine passée, j'ai été malade au point de ne pas allumer mon pc pendant 3 jours, c'est tout dire ! Ce qui signifie que je n'ai pas pu avancer ma fic comme je le voulais. Pour la mise en ligne de lundi prochain, je ne peux malheureusement rien vous promettre. Le chapitre suivant sera sans doute prêt mais comme j'ai d'autres obligations dans la vie, on ne sait jamais…De plus, je ne le posterai sur Ffnet que dûment lu et corrigé par mon UIDO Remus Lupin. Ce serait dommage de bâcler le boulot, non ?

Chapitre 14 

Kiara se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, manifestement indécise. Elle attendait ces mots depuis si longtemps et maintenant que Rogue les prononçait, elle ne savait comment y répondre.

Le professeur de Potions n'avait pas vraiment prémédité cet aveu et le silence de la jeune fille le rendait inconfortable.

Finalement, il se décida à parler le premier.

- Prenez votre potion et ensuite nous parlerons. Si vous êtes prête à m'écouter, évidemment…

Kiara hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle avala promptement le dosage prescrit en le regardant avancer la chaise près du lit. Rogue s'y assit et la dévisagea longuement, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière d'aborder les choses.

- Bien, commença-t-il, d'une voix ferme. Malgré la piètre opinion que vous avez de moi, je vous demande de m'accorder toute votre attention et de mettre votre ressentiment de côté pour un temps. Vous croyez que cela sera possible ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement. Comme elle acquiesçait, il poursuivit : mon comportement avec vous n'était pas aussi gratuit que vous semblez le penser. J'imaginais sincèrement vous protéger de mon passé en vous écartant ainsi. Et bien que vous n'ignoriez rien de mes antécédents, vous n'avez nul besoin de connaître tous les détails. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que je l'ai trahi au profit de Dumbledore et il n'est guère enclin au pardon.

La jeune fille ne peut réprimer un frisson.

- Soyons clairs, ma tête est mise à prix et si notre filiation devenait publique, vous seriez un moyen de pression tout trouvé.

Kiara pâlit mais hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? demanda-t-elle doucement. J'aurai compris. Mais tout ce gâchis, cette rancune accumulée…

Rogue eut une moue désabusée. 

- Il semble que j'aie un don particulier pour choisir la mauvaise option…En plus de mettre en danger ceux qui m'approchent…C'est pourquoi je vous demande d'être extrêmement vigilante et de ne pas hésiter à me faire part de tout ce qui pourrait vous paraître inhabituel.  

- Mais nous sommes à Poudlard ! C'est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, non ?

- J'aimerais tant que cela soit vrai, répondit-il en grimaçant, se remémorant brièvement les évènements qui avaient émaillé les années précédentes. 

Il se leva.

- Je vais retourner dans mon laboratoire. N'oubliez pas de prendre votre médicament ce soir.

- Oui, Professeur, répondit-elle docilement. Au fait…

Rogue se retourna alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée.

- Oui ?

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Kiara et me tutoyer comme ce matin, ça ne me dérange pas.

Il eut alors une expression étrange, presque un sourire.

- J'y penserai, assura-t-il sans s'engager.

Kiara regarda Rogue fermer la porte derrière lui. 

Peut-être que les bases d'une relation étaient-elles établies, après tout. Non pas qu'elle recherche une autre figure paternelle - son père était et resterait à jamais Perceval – mais elle avait envie de mieux connaître son géniteur, ce qu'elle estimait, à juste titre, légitime. Malgré sa nature plutôt optimiste, elle n'espérait pas qu'il se dévoile. Rogue était un être secret et renfermé. Si sa mère Kathy avait accepté sans rechigner ce trait de caractère, Kiara se monterait plus exigeante. Oh bien sûr ! Rogue n'allait pas facilement se laisser approcher ! Elle en était tout à fait consciente ! 

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le liquide ambré de la potion tonique et un sourire joua sur les lèvres pleines de la jeune fille.

Maintenant qu'elle avait la certitude qu'il n'était pas le salopard insensible que tout le monde croyait, elle était prête à se montrer patiente.

Rogue passa le reste de l'après-midi dans son laboratoire puis, quand cinq heures sonna, il prit le chemin de ses appartements. En attendant les nouvelles de Tonks, il décida de se préparer une tasse de thé. Le Lapsang Souchong avait sa préférence. Les feuilles noires et fumées donnaient un breuvage particulièrement corsé dont le parfum si caractéristique en rebutait plus d'un.   

Il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée et se plongea dans un vieux grimoire.

Bien plus tard, quand il releva la tête, il fut surprit de constater que l'heure du repas du soir approchait. Fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa et s'approcha de la cheminée.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que Tonks fichait ? Est-ce que cette écervelée avait tout bonnement oublié de le rappeler ? 

Il soupira, agacé.

Un jour il faudrait qu'il interroge sérieusement Dumbledore sur ses motivations quand il avait décidé de prendre Tonks dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Le fait qu'elle soit une métamorphmagus justifiait-il vraiment tout ?

Rogue se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, son exaspération augmentant à chaque minute. Dans un souci de discrétion, il pouvait difficilement appeler lui-même. Si ce n'était pas la gamine qui répondait, il aurait à justifier son appel, et il n'y tenait pas vraiment. 

Il jeta un regard noir en direction des flammes comme si par le seul pouvoir de sa volonté, il pouvait faire apparaître la tête de la jeune femme.

Il sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte. Ça ne pouvait tomber plus mal ! 

Il ouvrit le battant assez brusquement, prêt à chasser cet importun quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec… Severus Rogue !

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il eut un infime mouvement de recul devant cette copie conforme de lui-même qui le regardait en adoptant une posture rigide et un peu hautaine. Puis les pupilles sombres de son vis-à-vis pétillèrent de malice et le visage sévère se fendit d'un sourire malin.

- Si tu voyais ta tête, Rogue ! lança joyeusement le double. Le timbre de voix était parfaitement identique et mais le ton employé semblait incongru avec une physionomie si austère. Ça fait un choc, hein ? 

Rogue lui prit le bras et l'entraîna d'un geste rude à l'intérieur.

- Tonks ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? gronda le Maître de Potions.

L'impression était tout de même très étrange. Se voir ainsi dupliqué était assez troublant. Le double lança un regard significatif sur la main qui lui tenait encore l'avant-bras. Rogue le relâcha aussitôt et Tonks reprit son physique habituelle. 

- Je suis ravie de te voir aussi, Rogue, dit-elle, moqueuse.

Rogue ignora le sarcasme.

- Je t'avais demandé de m'appeler par le réseau de cheminée, pas de me faire une visite surprise ! Et tu as pris mon apparence, en plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si quelqu'un t'avait arrêtée en chemin, croyant avoir affaire à moi ?

La jeune Auror ne se laissa nullement démonter. Elle haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Ce que tu fais habituellement. J'aurai lancé un regard lourd de mépris sur l'être insignifiant qui aurait osé m'importuner et il aurait filé sans demander son reste. 

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'ordonna de rester calme.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici ? 

- Et bien, un Mundungus légèrement imbibé a décidé de squatter la cuisine du QG. Impossible de l'en déloger, ne serait-ce que dix petites minutes pour te parler. A un moment, il s'est endormi sur la table mais j'ai pensé que tu préférerais ne prendre aucun risque d'être entendu par un tiers. 

- Tu aurais pu le stupéfixer.

- C'est vrai mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et puis, venir directement ici me donnera l'occasion de voir…

- Pears ? proposa Rogue d'un voix grinçante.

Tonks arqua un sourcil.

- Je pensais plutôt à Kiara, mais j'irai sans doute aussi faire un petit coucou à Iain. Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ? 

- Pas le moindre, tu as le droit de voir qui tu veux, répondit sèchement le professeur de Potions.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Elle regarda autour d'elle sans cacher sa curiosité tout en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de se réchauffer.

- Tu m'offres quelques chose de chaud ? Ça caille dehors !

Rogue lui désigna silencieusement le fauteuil près du feu et fit apparaître une tasse de thé fumant sur la table basse.

Elle ôta sa lourde cape de laine, prit le mug brûlant avec gratitude et le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Rogue s'installa dans le siège qui lui faisait face et attendit qu'elle parle.

Dire que Tonks détonait dans le décor sombre de Rogue était un euphémisme. Le casque hérissé de piques rose bonbon qu'elle osait appeler chevelure était quasiment la seule touche de couleur dans l'appartement. 

Il la vit avaler la dernière gorgée, reposer la tasse et soupirer de bien-être.

- Merci, Rogue. J'adore le Lapsang Souchong.

Jugeant sans doute son devoir de civilité accompli, Rogue demanda sans autre préambule : 

- Tu as appris quelque chose à Ste-Mangouste ?

- En effet. On peut dire que tu as du nez ! Parce qu'il se passe des trucs pas très nets dans cet hôpital ! 

Comme Rogue arquait un sourcil interrogateur, elle commença son récit de la journée :

- Donc, dès que Hestia Jones est revenue au QG, je suis partie pour Ste-Mangouste. J'ai pris l'apparence d'une aide-soignante rencontrée dans les toilettes du 6ème étage. Comme j'avais besoin de pas mal de temps pour vérifier les détails dont tu m'avais parlés, je l'ai stupéfixée et cachée dans le placard à balai que moi seule pouvait ouvrir. Ensuite, j'ai pu me rendre sans problème dans les locaux réservés au personnel. Le tableau de service était affiché juste devant la porte. Les vacances de Kotzwinkle étaient prévues pour début février mais il semblerait qu'il ait changé ses plans à la dernière minute. Une infirmière prenait justement sa pause et je l'ai discrètement interrogée sur la date de son retour. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'en savait rien mais qu'elle pensait que Kotzwinkle ne le savait pas non plus. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle entendait par-là, elle ne s'est pas trop fait prier pour tout me raconter. Tu sais ? Le genre bonne cliente…à répéter cent fois les histoires que tout le monde connaît. Une aubaine ! Elle m'a précisé qu'elle n'aimait pas dire du mal de ses collègues, encore moins de ses supérieurs mais l'attitude du Dr Kotzwinkle l'avait…Hum… choquée. Choquée, c'est bien le mot qu'elle a employé. Le lendemain de Noël, il est arrivé à l'hôpital très nerveux. Lui, d'habitude tiré à quatre épingles, était mal rasé, mal peigné, les yeux injectés de sang, comme s'il avait fait la bringue toute la nuit, m'a-t-elle dit avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Bref, il était très agité. Il a déclaré qu'il devait partir immédiatement. Quand il s'est heurté aux inévitables questions de ses collègues, il a paru extrêmement mal à l'aise et a fini par déclarer que c'était pour raisons familiales. Il était sur le point de s'en aller quand il a encore dit « En mon absence, personne n'est autorisé à divulguer des renseignements sur mes patients ». Cette décision en a surpris plus d'un mais comme il est guérisseur en chef, il a toute autorité sur cet étage. 

Rogue médita un instant sur le récit de Tonks puis en donna sa première analyse :

- Je vois pour l'instant deux possibilités. Soit le Dr Kotzwinkle a effectivement des problèmes familiaux qu'il doit résoudre de toute urgence au mépris de ses patients soit quelque chose ou _quelqu'un_ s'est chargé de motiver son départ. Départ qui, vu sous cet angle, ressemble bigrement à une fuite, non ?

- Je suis assez d'accord. Mais ce ne sont que des hypothèses, nous n'avons aucune preuve qui nous permette de justifier une enquête plus approfondie. On peut parfaitement supposer que son éthique médicale n'est tout simplement pas à la hauteur. 

- C'est possible en effet mais sa dernière instruction concernant ses patients ne me dit rien qui vaille. Rogue fronça les sourcils. Tu as vu Perceval Weasley cet après-midi ?

- Oui. Son état n'a malheureusement pas changé.

- Combien de temps ?

- Combien de temps quoi ?

- Combien de temps es-tu restée avec lui ?

- Oh…Assez longtemps en fait. Comme Ste-Mangouste manque cruellement de personnel à cause des Fêtes, j'ai proposé de faire sa toilette et par la même occasion, la chambre. Je dirai que j'y suis restée une bonne heure.

- Une heure ? Tu en es certaine ? Et personne n'est entré pendant que tu y étais ?

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête.

- Absolument personne. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Et je suis sûre que j'ai mis plus d'une heure pour m'acquitter de ma tâche. Pourquoi ?

Rogue tapota nerveusement le bras de son fauteuil avec ses doigts.

- Trop de coïncidences dans cette histoire. Kotzwinkle disparaît et le 6ème étage de Ste-Mangouste se retrouve, provisoirement du moins, sans responsable. Et c'est justement l'étage de Weasley. Et nous savons que les Weasley sont aussi la cible des Mangemorts. Enlever Perceval Weasley dans ces conditions aurait été un jeu d'enfant, tout comme administrer du polynectar à la personne chargée de le « remplacer ». Mais si tu dis que tu n'as vu personne pendant plus d'une heure, la théorie du polynectar ne vaut pas grand chose.

- A ta place, je ne serai pas aussi affirmatif, Rogue.

Tonks plissa les yeux sous l'effet d'une intense concentration. Sa silhouette parut quintupler de volume et le fauteuil s'affaissa dangereusement sous le poids de sa nouvelle apparence. Les traits de son visage s'arrondirent de façon spectaculaire, se ridèrent, une longue barbe broussailleuse apparut sur son menton et l'instant suivant Perceval Weasley, vêtu d'un imposant pyjama d'hôpital, se tenait dans le salon de Severus Rogue !

- Par Merlin ! souffla Rogue malgré lui. 

Tonks lui fit une petite courbette moqueuse et reprit son aspect premier.

- A ma connaissance, ce don est assez peu répandu mais on peut très bien envisager que les Mangemorts aient un métamorphmagus dans leurs rangs. 

- Alors, il est impossible de déterminer si c'est le vrai Weasley ou un double gavé de potions de sommeil ? questionna Rogue, que cette nouvelle option inquiétait plus que tout.

La jeune Auror se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Pas tout à fait ! Si les métamorphmagi étaient parfaits, ça se saurait ! Je peux reproduire un humain à l'identique mais en aucun cas son odeur corporelle. Je ne tromperai pas un chien plus d'une seconde. Ils ne se fient qu'à leur odorat, l'aspect extérieur importe peu…   

- Malheureusement Sirius Black n'est plus parmi nous pour jouer de sa truffe, la coupa Rogue, sarcastique.

Les yeux de Tonks flamboyèrent.

- C'est vraiment de très mauvais goût, Rogue ! Tu es ignoble ! s'emporta-t-elle, indignée.

Rogue soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez en pressant fortement les paupières.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je suis désolé. Je suis un peu à cran depuis quelques jours, expliqua-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. Que proposes-tu ?

Tonks le regarda, surprise. Les excuses spontanées n'étaient dans le caractère de Severus, les excuses tout court, non plus, d'ailleurs. Une grande lassitude marquait ses traits. Oubliant sa colère, elle s'approcha du fauteuil et s'accroupit.

- En fait, je pensais demander à Rémus. Même en temps normal, ses capacités olfactives sont surdéveloppées. Elle plissa comiquement le nez. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, avec lui, mes canulars ne prennent jamais. Il me reconnaît dès que je rentre dans la pièce ! C'est agaçant à la fin !

Rogue réprima le commentaire acide qui lui venait spontanément aux lèvres puis opina du chef sans conviction.

- Bien. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Nous demanderons à Lupin. Quand reviendra-t-il ?

- Aucune idée. Dumbledore te renseignera mieux que moi.

Severus ferma les yeux et se passa la main sur la figure d'un geste las. Tonks le regarda attentivement un long moment.

- Alors, tu n'as pas mis Dumbledore au courant pour Kiara et toi ? demanda-t-elle, sans le moindre reproche dans la voix.

Rogue secoua négativement la tête sans rien dire puis un sourire sans joie étira sa bouche.

- Ce matin, Kiara et moi avons eu une …discussion un peu…houleuse. Et je doute qu'après ça, Dumbledore ignore encore ce qui nous lie. Mais, apparemment, il a choisi de ne pas intervenir ouvertement.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…

Rogue parut vaguement mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien, j'ai dû emmener Kiara à l'infirmerie juste après. Elle s'était évanouie…

- Quoi ?? M'enfin, tu n'as quand même pas…

- Non ! Mais mon attitude n'a rien arrangé, je m'en rends compte maintenant.

Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait d'avoir prononcer de telles paroles devant la jeune femme.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi je te raconte tout ça…

- Parce que tu en as besoin, Rogue, affirma Tonks, péremptoire. Je suis là, je suis au courant de tout et que malgré tous tes reproches, tu me fais confiance. Non ?

- Probablement, admit-il à contre-cœur.

- Probablement ? répéta-t-elle, avec une moue moqueuse. Je suppose que je devrai m'en contenter pour l'instant. Et comment va Kiara ?

- Mieux. Nous avons enfin pu parler de certaines choses me… concernant.

Tonks ouvrit de grands yeux, incrédule.

- Vous vous êtes _parlés _?? Je veux dire : vraiment parlés ? Avec des mots, des phrases et tout ??

Rogue fronça les sourcils, prêt à répliquer à cette insolente puis il se dit qu'il méritait amplement cette ironie.

- Oui, dit-il simplement.

- Oh ! C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Et alors ?

Le professeur de Potions plissa dangereusement les paupières mais elle n'y prit pas garde.

- Et alors quoi ? 

- Rogue, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- A ton avis ? demanda-t-il aigrement. Je lui ai appris que mon passé la mettait en danger et qu'elle devrait se monter prudente.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? fit Tonks, la mine dépitée. 

Rogue eut un rictus sardonique et se moqua méchamment :

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on allait fêter nos émouvantes retrouvailles aux Trois Balais autour d'une Bièreaubeurre ? Cesse de lire _Sorcière Hebdo_, Tonks ! Ce tissu d'inepties ne reflète guère les réalités de la vie !

- Mais…

- Mais s'il avait autre chose, je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ça te concernerait, ajouta-t-il d'une voix coupante.

Les yeux de Tonks lancèrent des éclairs en voyant que Rogue était redevenu l'être glacial qu'elle détestait. Sans réfléchir, elle cracha, venimeuse :

- Tu es méprisable, Rogue ! Tu cherches à te faire haïr de tout le monde ? Bravo ! Mission accomplie ! Que la mère de Kiara t'ait supporté suffisamment longtemps pour faire un enfant tient du miracle !

Le Maître des Potions se redressa brusquement et fondit sur elle. La dominant de toute sa hauteur, tel un prédateur. Elle recula vivement, effrayée par la lueur menaçante qui brillaient dans ses yeux noirs. Elle se retrouva rapidement acculée contre le mur de pierres. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de Rogue. Il avança encore un peu et se pencha. Tonks se recroquevilla contre la paroi et sentit l'arrête pointue d'une pierre s'enfoncer dans son dos. Réprimant une grimace de douleur, elle releva courageusement la tête. Rogue paraissait se délecter de son inconfort.

Elle se sentit frémir sous le regard sombre. Elle était tout à coup très consciente de son corps très proche du sien, de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Un long frisson la parcourut et ses joues prirent une délicieuse teinte cramoisie.

L'esprit de Rogue parut soudain tourner au ralenti. Tout son être réagissait malgré lui au trouble de la jeune femme. Sans qu'il sache comment, alors que sa tête lui hurlait de reculer et de la mettre à la porte sans ménagement, il prit brutalement possession de ses lèvres. C'était un baiser féroce et violent, qui ressemblait plus à une punition qu'à une tentative de séduction, bien loin des timides approches auxquelles elle était habituée. 

Contre toute attente, alors que logiquement, elle aurait dû refuser cet assaut sans douceur, elle se serra contre lui et noua ses bras autour de son cou pour répondre à son baiser. Elle gémit doucement en sentant la preuve irréfutable que Rogue était bien un être de chair et de sang. Il sursauta en sentant le corps souple et tendre se presser contre le sien. La douce plainte de la jeune femme acheva de le ramener définitivement à la réalité.

Il dénoua promptement les mains de Tonks croisées sur sa nuque et se recula, le souffle court, affichant un air totalement incrédule.

Tonks ne s'offusqua nullement de sa manière abrupte de mettre fin à cette étreinte. Elle le dévisagea tranquillement, un sourire énigmatique flottant sur ses lèvres.

Rogue tenta de se recomposer une attitude sévère et froide mais la lueur d'amusement qui s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune femme lui prouva qu'il en était encore loin.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de fauteuil, près de la cheminée, prit sa cape qu'elle agrafa sur ses épaules puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais annoncer ma présence à Dumbledore, ensuite j'irai à l'infirmerie.

Rogue hocha silencieusement la tête, encore trop abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer pour prononcer la moindre parole. 

Tonks haussa un sourcil.

- Rogue ?

- …

- Te fais pas tant de mouron ! De nos jours, un simple baiser n'est pas suffisant pour exiger le mariage…

Elle éclata de rire en voyant la mine que ses paroles provoquaient et quitta la pièce.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bye.

Falyla 


	16. chapitre 15

Un grand merci à mon UIDO, j'ai nommé **Rémus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues. 

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : J'ai bien reçu les commentaires et je te répondrai dans la journée, quoique c'est assez bizarre, vu que le chapitre est en ligne, mais bon…Pas grave. A plus. Bisous.

**Dega **: Qui aime bien, châtie bien. Y a qu'à voir ce qui arrive Drago dans ce chapitre…LOL. Ce que tu dis est vrai, Kiara est une cible potentielle. La suite est là. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Merci pour le compliment, j'apprécie vraiment. Finalement, le chapitre a été bouclé à temps. A plus. Bisous.

**Popov **: Bon, ils sont pas encore ensemble, avec Rogue, y a du chemin à faire…Je suis ravie de t'avoir surpris. A plus. Bises.

**Paprika Star** : Une Rogue/Tonks de prévu ? J'en sais trop rien, faut demander à Rogue, l'est mieux placé que moi pour répondre à ça…LOL. Effectivement, se voir ainsi dupliquer doit être très étrange. La suite est là. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Ah ben, c'est qu'un baiser finalement, faut pas trop tirer de plans sur la comète. On verra bien. Je ne lâche pas même si je ne vais pas aussi vite que je le voudrai. A plus. Bises.

**Angelinadelacour** : Tout le monde a l'air content de ce couple assez mal assorti, il faut bien le dire ! LOL. C'est pas dans la poche, en tout cas…A plus. Bisous.

**Lunenoire** : Mais c'est pas si grave ! Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Bises.

**Angelyka **: Y a pas de moins en moins de Drago, c'est juste que mes chapitres se déroulent lentement. Toi qui as tout lu d'un coup, tu as dû le remarquer, on est toujours la même journée depuis au moins 3-4 chapitres. Mais notre petit blondinet est là pour couronner cette fin de soirée…Bises.

**Leaïs** : Mazette ! Quelle pêche d'enfer ! LOL. Je suis contente qu'il y ait encore des gens heureux qui n'hésitent pas à le clamer haut et fort ! A plus. Bisous.

**Liza Black** : C'est bon ? Tu t'es remise de tes émotions? LOL. Et bien ! Je pensais pas déclencher un tel enthousiasme pour l'étrange association de deux êtres aussi différents. Je ne pense pas faire autant de chapitres que L+S, vraiment pas, mais bon, des fois, ça se prolonge sans qu'on sache pourquoi…Je crois que l'intrigue se déroulera encore sur une dizaine de chapitres. Bises.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Moi ? Finir mes chapitres sur des phrases assassines ? Oh vraiment ! C'est pas mon genre…LOL. Je pense que la dernière phrase de ce chapitre va dans ce sens…Où as-tu lu que Tonks dominait Rogue ? Elle se prend pas la tête, c'est pas pareil ! Et assume ses actes, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas de Rogue. Sexiste, moi ? Peut-être…D'ailleurs, tu vas voir, dans ce chapitre, que je mets Drago dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable. Tu ne l'aimes pas du tout mais je suis absolument certaine que tu auras une pensée émue…LOL. Ta prédiction n'est pas terrible. J'ai bien reçu ton mail et je t'enverrai mes commentaires dès que possible. A plus. Bisous.

**Gody** : Bizarre, certes mais en aucun cas définitif…Bises.

**Ankou** : Salut la teigne ! Comment vas-tu ? Rogue et Kiara, je dirai plutôt situation éclaircie, pas plus pour l'instant. Bisous.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : pour ce chapitre, le cacao est sur le feu, vous voilà avertis…

Chapitre 15 

****

- Allons, allons, jeunes gens, un peu de calme, s'il vous plait ! J'ai dit que la compagnie de ses amis serait salutaire à votre camarade, mais je ne pensais pas transformer cette chambre en quai de gare, aussi bondée que le jour de la rentrée scolaire ! 

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Luna et Harry se s'entre-regardèrent en cachant mal leur sourire. Madame Pomfresh secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air franchement moins réprobateur que le ton de sa remarque pouvait le faire croire.

- Il est temps pour vous de descendre manger, le repas va être servi. Allez ! Tout le monde dehors ! dit-elle en agitant ses mains devant elle.

Les étudiants se laissèrent docilement mettre à la porte en promettant à Kiara de revenir le lendemain. Cette dernière acquiesça et les remercia de leur visite.

Madame Pomfresh sortit à leur suite et revint chargée d'un plateau-repas. Elle s'approcha de la table de chevet et ne put retenir un petit rire. La commode était submergée de cartes de vœux animées d'un goût plus ou moins discutable et de babioles en tout genre. Au centre, un énorme sac de friandises, qu'une main trop gourmande avait sauvagement éventré, déversait son trop plein sur une grande partie du petit meuble.

Kiara lui adressa une grimace d'excuse et s'empressa de faire de la place. Elle empila plusieurs paquets de chocogrenouilles sur le côté quand soudain l'un des boîtes se mit à tressauter bizarrement, par à-coups. Intriguée, elle la prit et la retourna. L'emballage était à demi-ouvert et le batracien en chocolat essayait désespérément d'en sortir.

Avec une moue amusée, elle écarta le papier cartonné et la chocogrenouille bondit en coassant vigoureusement pour atterrir dans une énorme boule de gui posée sur le sol.

- Eh ! s'exclama l'infirmière en voyant ça. Qui s'est amusé à décrocher ma décoration de fin d'année ?

- Personne, Madame Pomfresh, la rassura Kiara. Celle-ci est à moi. C'est Finnigan qui me l'a apportée tout à l'heure.

- Oh ? Vraiment ? C'est gentil de sa part, commenta-t-elle en posant le plateau.

- C'est surtout de saison, répliqua Kiara, acide. Et il savait bien que je ne pourrai pas me dérober…Tradition oblige…

La jeune fille plissa le nez et fit une grimace explicite. Pompom haussa un sourcil interrogateur devant ce mouvement d'humeur et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Kiara soupira et se dit, qu'après tout, l'infirmière, mieux que personne, saurait lui prêter une oreille attentive. Même si ses explications manquaient de clarté.   

- C'est sans doute, moi, qui imagine des trucs…

- Des trucs ?

- Avec Finnigan, c'est compliqué. Il me met toujours un peu mal à l'aise et pourtant, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Rien de concret.

- A-t-il fait quelque chose de…déplac ? s'enquit prudemment l'infirmière.

- Non, non ! Ce serait plus simple ! Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que je souhaite qu'il l'ait fait ! Le problème, c'est qu'avec lui, je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir et je n'aime pas ça ! La plupart du temps, je me dis qu'il est seulement un peu lourd et que son insistance finira par passer mais…Je sais qu'il a le béguin pour moi, mais j'ai été on ne peut plus limpide, il ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde…Il n'est pas méchant, juste un peu trop…Bah, c'est sans doute moi qui interprète tout de travers, ajouta-t-elle autant pour se rassurer elle-même que l'infirmière.

Pourtant elle eut un frisson rétrospectif en fixant la boule de gui. Seamus, en la lui offrant, avait réclamé le baiser traditionnel, ce qui n'avait choqué absolument personne. Elle lui avait donc présenté sa joue mais le Gryffondor s'était arrangé pour baiser le coin de ses lèvres. Ce qui, en soi, n'avait rien de vraiment offensant mais elle ne pouvait chasser le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là.     

Madame Pomfresh avait suivi son regard et resta pensive un instant en fixant la plante parasite.

- Kiara ? Vous connaissez l'anthogrammatologie ?

La jeune sorcière releva la tête, assez étonnée de ce brusque changement de sujet.

- L'étude du langage des fleurs ? Et bien, un peu comme tout le monde, je suppose. Rose rouge, amour éternel, ortie, cruauté et méchanceté, les basiques, quoi. Pourquoi ?

- En fait c'est l'œillet rouge.

- Pardon ?

- C'est l'œillet rouge qui indique l'amour vif et pur, pas la rose. Mais je suppose qu'il y a des variantes. Et Finnigan, pensez-vous qu'il connaisse le langage des fleurs ? Est-il doué en Botanique ?

Kiara la regarda, visiblement perplexe.

- Je n'en sais fichtre rien. En Botanique, on a cours commun avec les Poufsouffle. Mais pourquoi diable me demandez-vous ça ?

- Parce que, jeune fille, offrir du gui a une signification bien spécifique. Et je me demande s'il la connaît ou si son cadeau est uniquement dû à un hasard du calendrier.

Un pli soucieux barrait maintenant son front et Kiara fronça les sourcils. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Quel message veut-on faire passer en offrant du gui ?

- Et bien, en admettant que le hasard n'y est pour rien, je dirai que j'ignore à quoi joue Monsieur Finnigan mais qu'il a l'air déterminé à y parvenir coûte que coûte. Le langage des fleurs est très codifié, le gui signifie sans équivoque : « _Je surmonterai tous les obstacles_. »

Kiara en resta bouche bée, elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ça. Elle laissa le temps à son cerveau d'assimiler l'information puis se demanda sérieusement dans quelle catégorie la classer et surtout à quel degré elle devait prendre cette arrogante affirmation.

_Je surmonterai tous les obstacles_.

Un coup frappé à la porte l'empêcha de réfléchir plus avant. Madame Pomfresh posa brièvement sa main sur la sienne et lui murmura, d'une voix qui se voulait confiante :

- Allons, allons, tout ça n'est sans doute qu'une coïncidence et je n'ai réussi qu'à vous effrayer. Je suis désolée. Je me permettrai cependant un dernier conseil : si Finnigan a une attitude qui vous dérange ou se permet un geste qui vous déplait, dites-le-lui et s'il fait la sourde oreille…Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Vous nous avez maintes fois démontré que vous ne vous laissiez pas faire, Parkinson en garde un cuisant souvenir, non ? Pourquoi ne pas faire profiter ce jeune homme trop empressé de vos talentueuses prédispositions ? 

On frappa un autre coup, plus insistant cette fois.

- Ah ! Je crois que Malefoy s'impatiente.

Madame Pomfresh ouvrit la porte, Malefoy haussa un sourcil impérieux dans sa direction mais l'infirmière en avait vu d'autres. Elle attendit qu'il fasse un pas de côté afin qu'elle puisse passer. 

- Merci, Monsieur Malefoy, commenta-t-elle, ironiquement. Je vois que vous avez retrouvé vos bonnes manières. Vous avez mangé, au moins ?

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Bon appétit, Kiara.

- Merci, Madame Pomfresh, vous aussi.

Le sorcier blond referma impatiemment la porte et s'approcha du lit.

- Alors ça y est ? Ils sont tous partis ?

- Comme tu peux le constater… Tu as fait un tour aux cuisines ? 

- J'en sors à l'instant, dit-il en s'installant sur le bord du lit. Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils en voyant qu'elle ne touchait pas à son plateau.

Elle lui fit un sourire penaud et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet, celui-ci était rempli d'une multitude de petits papiers froissés.

- J'avoue. Je me suis gavée de bonbons tout l'après-midi. 

Drago eut une moue amusée. Il plongea la main dans sa poche.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi ! s'exclama-t-il en ressortant une petite boule de poil beige enroulée sur elle-même.

- Oh ! Tu m'as amené Machin ! Viens là, mon mignon !

Elle le prit délicatement et frotta son visage contre la douce fourrure du puffskein qui me mit à ronronner plus fort. Elle le gratouilla un moment entre ses courtes oreilles puis la petite bête sauta du lit, prête à chasser les araignées.

- Merci Drago ! C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé.

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Je ne mérite pas plus ?

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- J'ai bien une idée mais…

- Mais ? 

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit l'endroit approprié…et puis quelqu'un pourrait entrer sans frapper et…

- Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non. Mais Rogue pourrait repasser.

La délicieuse tension que ressentait le jeune homme s'évanouit tout à coup en entendant le nom de Rogue.

- Ah…

Kiara leva un sourcil interrogateur en le voyant un peu crispé.

- Il te fait peur ?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais maintenant, je trouve la situation assez bizarre. Je veux dire, on était ensemble avant de savoir…pour lui. Il n'a jamais fait le moindre commentaire sur nous mais depuis quelques temps quand il me parle, il me cloue du regard et me donne l'horrible impression d'être tout nu devant lui.

- Tout nu ? répéta Kiara en se retenant de rire.

- Pas vraiment tout nu mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ?

- Oui, je vois parfaitement. Sauf que Rogue regarde tout le monde de cette manière. Ça peut être très déstabilisant si on s'y laisse prendre. Je suis absolument certaine que tous les élèves de Poudlard vérifient fébrilement qu'ils n'ont oublié aucun habit essentiel dès que Rogue posent les yeux sur eux.

- Et ça te fait rire ? 

- Oui et pas qu'un peu.

- C'est facile pour toi, il ne te regarde pas comme ça, argumenta le jeune homme vaguement vexé.

Kiara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Oh ! Quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu portes décidément bien ton nom ! Je crois que j'ai eu ma part d'œillades glaçantes et de regards si perçants qu'ils vous donnent l'impression d'être un insecte passé au microscope.

- C'est quoi un microscope ? Un truc moldu ?

Kiara rit franchement en secouant la tête. Ses longues mèches noires balayèrent son visage en vagues soyeuses. Drago en attrapa une et l'entortilla négligemment autour de son index. Quand il leva ses pupilles argentées vers, elle retint son souffle et ses pommettes s'empourprèrent délicatement.

Le jeune sorcier arqua un sourcil.

- Je te fais encore rougir ? Pas très serpentard, tout ça…commenta-t-il à voix basse.

- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? A ce stade, ce n'est même plus de la concupiscence. On dirait que tu vas me dévorer toute crue !

Un lent sourire sensuel étira les lèvres du blond.

- C'était ça l'idée, confirma-t-il, en capturant ses lèvres.

Il les mordilla doucement. Elle l'accueillit avec un soupir. Au début, leur baiser fut doux et tendre, sans précipitation. Leurs bouches se caressaient voluptueusement, se savourant l'une l'autre. Puis Kiara pointa sa langue et partit à la rencontre de la sienne. Ce contact parut électriser le blond qui ouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir et il approfondit fougueusement leur étreinte. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, entamant une danse passionnée, se goûtant intimement.

Drago abandonna ses lèvres et plongea son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, respirant son parfum de chèvre-feuilles. Les mains de Kiara quittèrent les cheveux blonds de son compagnon, descendirent le long de son dos et se faufilèrent sous son pull de cashmere noir. Drago creusa involontairement son dos en frissonnant en sentant les paumes fraîches remonter son épine dorsale.

Kiara rit doucement.

- Frileux, hein ?

Drago releva la tête et s'insurgea :

- Pas du tout ! Personne n'a les mains aussi froides que toi ! Tu es sûre que c'est normal ?

Le rire de Kiara redoubla.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, blondinet ? « A mains froides, cœur chaud. »

- Hum…ça coûte rien de le dire…la provoqua-t-il en prenant un air sceptique.

- Ne me tente pas ! Je te répète que l'endroit est mal choisi. Seule Pomfresh peut jeter des sorts de verrouillage dans l'infirmerie, sécurité oblige…

- Oh vraiment ? Moi je trouvais que l'endroit était plutôt propice aux ébats les plus fougueux. Et puis le risque d'être découvert ajoute du piment à la chose, non ? 

- Tu n'es pas vraiment sérieux ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Et puis soyons pratiques ! Tu es déjà dans un lit, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Kiara lui lança un regard faussement outré.

- Ah ! Bravo ! C'est délicat ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec toi ?…

Le sorcier blond la dévisagea tranquillement, nullement fâché de son commentaire.

Très sûr de lui, il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et se mit à piqueter son cou de baisers brûlants. Elle ne put réprimer un long frisson de plaisir. D'une main, il ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa veste de pyjama, il écarta doucement le tissu et promena ses lèvres sur ses clavicules. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura pleinement la caresse. Elle sentit ses doigts s'attaquer aux autres boutons. Sa bouche descendit et se referma sur un mamelon tendu. Kiara poussa un gémissement sourd, oubliant tout le reste. Drago léchait et mordillait, arrachant des soupirs voluptueux à sa compagne. Elle se cambra en arrière, le corps parcouru de délicieux frissons. Drago sentit son sang courir follement dans ses veines et se concentrer sur son bas-ventre. Ses reins s'enflammèrent en voyant la jeune fille ainsi abandonnée à ses attouchements. Il se déplaça  légèrement et repoussa la couette, dévoilant un pantalon de pyjama en coton finement rayé de bleu assorti à la veste. C'était la tenue qu'on passait à chaque patient de Madame Pomfresh, garçon ou fille, sans distinction, un habit pratique et sans attrait. Cependant, le sorcier blond était en passe de réviser son jugement. Il lui semblait, tout à coup, que c'était le vêtement le plus sexy qu'on puisse porter. Il souffla doucement sur le ventre de Kiara qui ne put réprimer un gloussement.

- Arrête ! Ça chatouille !

Drago releva la tête, surpris.

- Vraiment ? J'ai lu que c'était le summum de l'érotisme.

- Tes lectures ne sont pas très fiables, blondinet. Crois-moi, ça chatouille et le fou rire n'est pas très compatible avec ce que nous faisons. 

Le jeune homme eut une moue un peu déçue mais parut se faire une raison. Il posa ses lèvres sur son nombril et remonta doucement. Sa main glissa sur son abdomen et se faufila sous l'élastique du pantalon. Ses doigts fins descendirent lentement jusqu'à la jonction de ses cuisses et se perdirent dans la forêt de boucles sombres.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Kiara tenta une dernière fois d'argumenter.

- Drago ! Nous ne pouvons pas…Si quelqu'un…

Il fit glisser son index avec une insupportable précision, la faisant trembler de désir.

- Tu veux que j'arrête, demanda-t-il en répétant le mouvement qui la mettait au supplice.

Vaincue, elle secoua négativement la tête et se laissa mollement retomber contre le coussin. Totalement à la merci des effleurements experts de son amant.

Kiara sentit son intimité la brûler de l'intérieur. Son bassin se mit à bouger en rythme, l'encourageant explicitement à amplifier sa caresse. Il la fit patienter un peu puis enfonça brusquement les doigts dans son antre chaud et accueillant. Pour les retirer aussitôt et les replonger. Elle poussa une sourde plainte et crispa les cuisses sur cette main qui la tourmentait si divinement. Drago se mordit les lèvres, les cris et soupirs de sa compagne le rendaient fou. Le désir lui taraudait les reins. Il accentua la pression de ses doigts et accéléra son mouvement. Kiara se mit à haleter, sentant monter en elle un orgasme fulgurant. Lorsqu'il atteignit son paroxysme, un long spasme de plaisir la secoua, tandis qu'elle étouffait ses gémissements dans l'oreiller.

Elle redescendit doucement sur Terre, les yeux fermés, les battements de son cœur se calmant peu à peu. Les joues rougies par l'émotion et les cheveux adorablement emmêlés, elle ouvrit paresseusement un œil et adressa un sourire éblouissant à son compagnon. Celui-ci la regardait intensément et sentit son désir s'accroître encore. Sa virilité palpita douloureusement dans sa prison de tissu et il remua inconfortablement sur le bord du lit. Kiara haussa un sourcil interrogateur en le voyant se crisper. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

Elle avança la main et la posa sur la braguette de son jean's. Elle ne peut retenir un petit sifflement admiratif.

- Par Merlin ! Mais vous êtes combien là-dedans ? 

Drago ferma les yeux et gémit. Elle eut un petit sourire mutin.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda-t-elle, taquine, en frottant négligemment sa paume sur l'épais tissu noir.

Un second gémissement, plus fort cette fois, lui répondit. Kiara allait faire un autre commentaire quant on frappa à la porte. Ils sursautèrent violemment et Drago lui lança un regard affolé et malheureux. Son état très explicite ne passerait certainement pas inaperçu. Au bord de la panique, il articula silencieusement « Rogue ? » en désignant la porte, Kiara ne put que hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Se mordant férocement la joue pour ne pas rire, sa fierté de mâle ne s'en remettrait pas, elle lui désigna rapidement les toilettes au fond de la pièce tandis qu'elle reboutonnait sa veste de pyjama.

- Kiara ? Tu es l ? Je peux entrer ? demanda une voix féminine qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

La jeune fille se leva promptement et se dirigea vers la porte en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre, Drago avait disparu.

Kiara ouvrit le battant et s'écria :

- Tonks ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Je suis contente de te voir ! Entre !

- Un instant, j'ai eu peur que tu ne sois plus malade que Rogue ne me l'avait dit. J'ai cru entendre comme une plainte.

Les joues de Kiara prirent une jolie teinte cramoisie mais Tonks faisait le tour de la chambre et n'y prit pas garde.

- Oh…En fait, c'est ton cousin. Il a eu…hum…une légère indisposition passagère.

La jeune Auror se retourna, étonnée.

- Mon cousin ?

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que Drago Malefoy était ton cousin germain ?

- Oh ! Si ! Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de penser à la famille Malefoy en tant que proches parents. Mais toi, comment te sens-tu ?

- Ma foi, plutôt pas mal. Disons que ça va mieux depuis que Rogue et moi, on a parlé. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais l ? Tu viens voir Pears ?

Tonks fronça les sourcils.

- C'est génétique, cette manie de vouloir me caser avec Iain ? grommela-t-elle.

- Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas t'offenser ! Mais avoue qu'il est plutôt craquant ?

- Qui est-ce que tu trouves plutôt craquant ? demanda Drago un peu sèchement en s'avançant dans la pièce. 

Kiara haussa un sourcil moqueur en entendant la pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

- Rusard, notre vénéré concierge, bien sûr, répondit-elle tandis que Tonks éclatait de rire. 

Drago posa un regard plus que perplexe sur la jeune Auror, attendant visiblement qu'on lui dise qui était cette étrange créature qui avait osé les déranger.

- Drago ? Est-ce que tu te sens… soulag ? questionna encore Kiara.

Il se pencha vers elle pour lui glisser dans l'oreille :

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à croire en cette soudaine sollicitude ?

- Peut-être…parce que ce n'en est pas ? répliqua-t-elle sans la moindre trace de remords. 

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, elle le prit par le bras et l'amena vers son amie.  

- Drago, voici Nymphadora Tonks, ta cousine. Tonks, Drago Malefoy.

- Nous sommes vraiment cousins ? A quel degr ?

- Au premier. Ma mère était Andromeda Black, la sœur de la tienne.

- Comment se fait-il que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ?

- Maman a renié les valeurs des Sangs-Purs et a marié mon père, qui est un Moldu. Je pense que c'est suffisant pour être rayé de n'importe quel arbre généalogique. Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais fait la moitié de ce chemin…

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Drago, méfiant.

- Je suis une Auror et…je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je dois savoir ces choses-là.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il se laissa le temps d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations.

- Tonks, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais à Poudlard.

Comme elle ne pouvait guère dire la vérité à Kiara, elle s'en tint au strict minimum.

- Je suis venu faire un rapport à Rogue, expliqua-t-elle. Ensuite je suis allée présenter mes respectueux hommages à Albus qui m'a gentiment demandé si je ne voulais pas prolonger un peu mon séjour jusqu'au 31 et ainsi participer à la petite fête qu'il organise pour le Nouvel-An. Il y aura un bal et tout. J'ai accepté avec empressement. 

- Tu as déjà un cavalier ?

- Oui. Enfin…je crois.

- Puisque que le beau Pears est définitivement hors course, qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Et bien…Severus Rogue, je pense. Mais il ne le sait pas encore…

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bye.

Falyla 


	17. chapitre 16

Un grand merci à mon UIDO, j'ai nommé **Rémus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Mon UIDO, mon p'tit loup ! Bon dernier mais tu as la primeur de la réponse, comme d'hab ! LOL. J'ai tout bien reçu tes commentaires, j'y répondrai…heu…quand j'en aurai fini avec qui-tu-sais ! LOL. A plus et merci encore. Bisous.

**Popov** : Ah ! Merci ! Le compliment me va droit au cœur. La réponse de Rogue, un peu plus bas. Heu…Pour Drago, évidemment, ça n'a fait ricaner que les filles, moi la première ! LOL. Bises.

**Dega **: Ben, il faut lire ce chapitre pour le savoir. Mais je pense sincèrement que Kiara n'est pas contre. Bisous.

**Céline 402** : La suite est là avec son lot de surprise ! Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Pas si sûr…Rogue est têtu quand il s'y met. Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci, merci ! Tu sais, moi, j'aime pas trop quand tout va trop bien…Tu me connais ! LOL. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Effectivement, on peut dire que Drago n'a pas froid aux yeux et qu'il a des arguments « convaincants » puisque Kiara n'était pas tellement d'accord au début… Malheureusement pour notre petit blondinet, il s'est retrouvé en mauvaise posture ! LOL. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A plus. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Je suis allé faire un copier-coller l'histoire de ton fils mais j'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lire. Quand au Vif d'Or à tatouer…j'ai oublié de chercher. Promis, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. Merci de suivre mes fics. A plus. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : M'enfin…Pourquoi tu traites Kiara de chienne ? Si le pauv'Drago est en si mauvaise posture et qu'il est obligé d'aller se cacher et se soulager dans les toilettes, c'est pas sa faute, quand même ! C'est la mienne ! LOL. Au tout cas, merci d'apprécier mon travail. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Mais si mon cher, j'ai tous les droits et je ne m'en prive pas ! LOL. Mais je t'ai eu ! Je t'ai obligé à avoir une pensée émue pour Drago ! ça fait mal, hein ? Pour toi qui le déteste tant ! LOL. Ta prédiction est foireuse, en tout cas, dans l'immédiat. Place au bal, première partie…A plus. Bises.

**Angelyka** : Un besoin existentiel de Drago ? Ouh l ! C'est grave, docteur ? LOL. M'est d'avis que c'est une maladie très commune sur ce site ! LOL. Tu veux plus de Drago ? Je suis pas certaine que ce chapitre te comble…Bisous.

**Leaïs **: Dois-je comprendre que tu as vaincu Sasser pour lire mes fics ? LOL. Ah ! Tu aimes mes fins, c'est gentil parce que je me fais toujours un plaisir de trouver quelque chose qui vous laissent sur votre…faim, justement ! LOL. Ce chapitre n'échappe pas à la règle Falyla. Bises.

**Lythanie** : Merci pour ces 3 reviews. Alors, oui, je connais Albert Camus et Caligula mais je savais pas que l'un avait écrit quelque chose sur l'autre. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée. Pour l'évolution du couple Rogue/Tonks, voir plus bas. Bisous.

**Mara Snape** : Oh ! Merci ! On va dire que nous faisons des efforts mutuels, alors ? LOL. Au fait, tu as envoyé ton lien de fic à Blanche Malfoy ? Parce qu'elle les met sur son site. Severus évolue peut-être mais comme on dit : chassez le naturel, il revient au galop… Voir plus bas. Bises.

**Liza Black** : Alors, dans l'ordre. Ma foi, Seamus n'est pas loin. T'as aimé mon dialogue Drago/Kiara ? C'est gentil de le dire. Quant à Kiara, je pense qu'elle aime beaucoup Tonks. Pour les relations que Rogue pourrait avoir avec elle, même si elle n'a pas vraiment de commentaires à faire, je pense qu'elle n'est pas contre. Finalement, je ne suis pas si sûre que la réaction de Rogue va te faire rigoler…Bisous.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Oui, oui, je sais. Je vous ai fait faux bond la semaine passée, j'étais absente lundi et mardi. Mais me voilà, en pleine forme avec un nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 16 

La nouvelle de la fête et du bal fut annoncée le soir même par Dumbledore aux professeurs et aux élèves. Elle fut accueillie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, surtout de la part des plus jeunes, qui en toute autre occasion n'aurait pas eu la permission de participer à un bal avant leur 4ème année.

Severus Rogue, assis en bout de table, resta étonnamment silencieux. Pas qu'il se manifeste bruyamment en temps normal mais généralement l'annonce de festivités en tout genre déclenchait chez lui une grimace de dégoût et un mépris évident pour tous ceux qui s'y montraient favorables. Cette fois-ci, il ne réagit même pas, tant il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Ainsi donc cette petite insolente avait osé répondre à son étreinte ? D'ailleurs, il se demandait toujours et encore comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Ça dépassait son entendement ! Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par cette gamine ! Bon, d'accord, elle allait avoir 24 ans, donc, légalement, elle n'était plus une enfant depuis longtemps mais quand même ! Etait-il seul depuis trop longtemps pour se jeter sur cette écervelée comme ça ? En fait, il avait voulu la punir, la faire taire, mais à son contact, il s'était enflammé comme une torche et quand elle avait pressé son corps aux douces courbes contre le sien et gémit…

Severus ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il tenta, en vain, de refouler les sensations que ce souvenir évoquait mais son corps endormi était sorti de sa léthargie et réclamait davantage.

« _Oh Merlin ! C'est un cauchemar ! Ce peut-il vraiment que je sois attiré par Tonks ?? »_

Ses gamineries et ses gaffes à répétition lui portaient sur les nerfs, quant à son physique, n'en parlons pas ! Elle était minuscule et ses cheveux étaient _rose bonbon_ ! Ou violet, selon son humeur ! Pourquoi pas vert ou bleu tant qu'on y était ?!

« NON ! Certainement pas ! Je refuse ! J'étais fatigué, tendu, l'explosion de Kiara dans ma classe ce matin. Tout ça s'explique très facilement. Ce baiser ne signifie rien, C'était une erreur, une grossière erreur. A ne renouveler sous aucun prétexte ! D'ailleurs, comme elle repart ce soir ou demain, le problème sera vite régl »

Son regard glissa sur Dumbledore qui le dévisageait, les yeux pétillants de malice et Severus retint de justesse une grimace.

Pourquoi diable organiser un bal pour le Nouvel-An cette année ? N'était-ce pas suffisant que le Directeur leur distribue, avec un sourire candide, des papillotes-surprise d'où jaillissaient fausses moustaches, chapeaux pointus, sifflets et autres cotillons ridicules dont il fallait s'affubler pour fêter dignement la nouvelle année. Refuser de participer était toujours une option envisageable, mais le Maître des Potions savait que ce désistement aurait fortement peiné Dumbledore même s'il était certain que celui-ci ne lui ferait jamais le moindre reproche. Une chose était sûre, le Directeur de Poudlard avait une façon bien à lui de convaincre les gens sans que ceux-ci réalisent qu'ils étaient manipulés depuis le début.

Albus Dumbledore avait dû être marionnettiste dans une autre vie…

Le soir du 31, Tonks se demanda si elle n'était pas victime d'un sortilège particulièrement vicieux parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'impression de revivre encore et encore la même scène depuis deux jours entiers.

Une fois de plus - la ténacité était son deuxième prénom – elle se retrouvait à argumenter contre Rogue pour qu'il accepte de l'accompagner au bal. Elle pensait l'avoir à l'usure mais, depuis deux jours, la réponse était identique.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Non ??

- Tonks, répliqua finalement Rogue avec une ironie mordante, si tu as l'intention de devenir un Animagus, je pense que le perroquet est tout indiqué. D'ailleurs, tu en as déjà la couleur…

La jeune Auror croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui décocha un regard meurtrier. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait, depuis un bon moment déjà, que ce n'était plus de la ténacité mais de la stupidité et qu'elle était folle d'insister pareillement auprès d'un homme qui visiblement ne voulait pas d'elle. Cependant, une autre voix, plus timide celle-ci, ne cessait de lui souffler que ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans ses bras valait la peine qu'on s'y attarde même si sa fierté était malmenée.

- C'est ton dernier mot ?

- Effectivement.

- Le baiser que nous avons échangé ne signifie donc rien pour toi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Rogue ferma les yeux.

Dumbledore avait attendu que Tonks apparaisse au repas du soir, après sa visite à Kiara, pour la présenter à la cantonade en tant qu'Auror de formation et ancienne élève de Poudlard. Il avait encore précisé qu'elle resterait au château plusieurs jours. Le Maître des Potions avait été pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Lui qui espérait qu'elle disparaîtrait de sa vue au plus vite, voilà qu'elle prenait pension, sans vergogne…

Et maintenant, elle insistait pour qu'il soit son cavalier…

Maudit Gryffondor ! Toujours prêt à mener un combat jusqu'au bout, même quand la cause était perdue. Là, c'était presque trop facile. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle lui tendait elle-même le bâton pour se faire battre.

- Et bien, tu l'as dit toi-même, un baiser n'équivaut plus à un engagement définitif de nos jours…

Elle soupira bruyamment mais il poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

- J'irai à ce bal remplir mon rôle de surveillant mais, en aucun cas, je n'y vais pour m'_amuser_.

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une activité particulièrement méprisable et quand il la vit prête à discuter ce dernier point, il décida d'enfoncer le clou une fois pour toutes. S'il voulait éviter tout contact avec elle, tous les moyens seraient bons pour l'éloigner de lui. Cette fille-là menaçait sa tranquillité d'esprit. Elle en connaissait bien trop sur lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu se laisser aller et Rogue détestait ce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Tonks avait le pouvoir de bouleverser sa tête et son corps par un simple baiser et ça, c'était inconcevable. Sa vie était parfaitement ordonnée depuis des années, l'annonce de sa paternité avait été un choc suffisant, il arrivait tout juste à gérer cette situation, il n'avait pas besoin, en plus, de s'encombrer d'une gamine maladroite qui chamboulait tout sur son passage.

Sachant pertinemment que le coup porterait, il la détailla ostensiblement de haut en bas et afficha lentement une grimace dégoûtée.

- Et je n'ai franchement aucune envie de m'afficher avec _toi_, lâcha-t-il sans pitié.

Elle vacilla comme si elle avait reçu une gifle et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Rogue se détourna, écœuré par son propre comportement et fit mine de ne plus s'occuper d'elle. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle quitte la pièce en larmes, effondrée par la cruauté de son jugement.

Il n'eut qu'à moitié raison. Elle émit un ricanement qui sonna très désagréablement à ses oreilles puis cracha, vindicative :

- Espèce de fils de pute !

Il sursauta imperceptiblement sous l'insulte manifestement, il ne pensait pas que celle-ci faisait partie de son vocabulaire. Elle ouvrit la porte et lança, amère :

- Un jour, tu te montres humain et le lendemain, tu redeviens le salaud que tout le monde exècre. Dis-moi, Rogue, comment ça se passe ? Tu te lèves le matin et tu décides quel comportement adopter ou tu en changes au gré de ta journée ? Ou alors c'est un traitement de faveur que tu me réserves exclusivement ?

Sans attendre la réponse, elle claqua le battant derrière elle. Rogue pivota et fixa la porte un long moment.

Succès total. Et pourtant sa victoire ne lui apporta pas le soulagement escompté.

Kiara avait quitté l'infirmerie en fin de matinée. Elle était ravie de retrouver sa chambre. La compagnie de ses camarades, le repos et surtout un meilleur moral l'avait vite remise sur pieds. Madame Pomfresh lui avait bien recommandé de ne pas oublier sa potion tonique. Le traitement devait durer encore un mois.

La jeune Serpentard sortit de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements et s'agenouilla devant sa malle à la recherche d'une tenue idéale. Evidemment, pour elle, tenue idéale consistait à enfiler un pull et un jean's donc tout était relatif.

Dumbledore avait précisé que, pour ne pas embarrasser les plus jeunes à qui on n'avait pas demandé d'amener une tenue de bal dans leurs bagages, les festivités se dérouleraient dans une ambiance plutôt décontractée.

Mais décontractée ne voulait pas dire négligée et Drago ferait une drôle de tête si elle se présentait attifée comme l'as de pique.

Elle déplaça plusieurs piles de vêtements puis dénicha un ensemble qui pouvait convenir. Il se composait d'une longue jupe noire en tissu élastique qui la moulait comme une seconde peau et d'un pull fin de même couleur avec une large encolure bateau qui pouvait retomber sur une épaule et la dénuder totalement. Elle appliqua la tenue sur son corps et interrogea son reflet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Pas mal du tout, répondit le miroir. Pas très pratique pour danser le rock'n'roll mais vraiment très seyant.

- Je ne sais pas danser le rock, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant comiquement son nez.

- Alors que demande le peuple ?

Kiara éclata de rire et se prépara rapidement.

Harry quitta la Tour des Gryffondor et rejoignit celle des Serdaigle. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Deux filles de 2ème année sortirent du tableau qui menait à la salle commune. Elles le dévisagèrent en rougissant légèrement puis s'entreregardèrent. La première fut saisie d'un gloussement sonore qu'elle tenta sans succès de maîtriser derrière sa main, la seconde, apparemment fort peu farouche, lui fit un clin d'œil et un petit salut de la main en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Gêné de susciter un tel intérêt, Harry remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez et la remercia d'un hochement de tête, incapable de proférer une parole. Il passa le tableau et se retrouva dans une salle commune des Aigles. Luna attendait près de la grande cheminée, assise en tailleur, elle lisait la dernière édition du _Chicaneur_.

- Luna ?

Elle abaissa son journal et se leva.

- Tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle, candide, en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

Elle portait une tenue assez simple mais qui lui allait à ravir. Son ensemble se composait d'une longue jupe vert kaki qui reposait sur ses hanches fines et d'une courte veste à capuche qui atteignait à peine sa taille, dévoilant ainsi son ventre et son nombril. Harry semblait fasciné par cette très large bande de peau encore dorée et ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux.

- Alors ?

Le jeune homme déglutit et releva enfin la tête.   

- Tu es magnifique.

Elle lui lança un regard appréciateur.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Et les cheveux ?

Harry glissa une main dans ses courtes mèches noires qui partaient dans tous les sens et haussa les épaules.

- J'ai tout essayé mais y a rien à faire !

Luna éclata de rire.

- Mais non, pas les tiens. Les tiens, je les adore. Je te parle des miens, dit-elle en désignant son crâne de l'index.

La jeune Serdaigle avait divisé sa chevelure en une quinzaine de mèches et les avait torsadés pour en faire des macarons donc la pointe rebiquait comiquement. Harry sourit. Il n'a avait qu'une personne qui pouvait se permettre de porter cette coiffure un peu folle avec un tel aplomb. Et cette personne était Luna Lovegood.

- C'est très rigolo et ça te va très bien.

Presque avec hésitation, il posa ses deux mains sur sa taille nue. La peau de Luna était douce et tiède sous ses doigts. Un long frisson le parcourut tandis qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait touchée, il allait être très difficile de penser à autre chose qu'à cette portion d'épiderme découvert qui l'attirait comme un aimant.

Severus Rogue regarda l'horloge et lui jeta un regard sombre comme si le pauvre objet était responsable du temps qui s'écoulait.

Il était en retard.

Très en retard.

Dumbledore avait dit que le buffet était servi à partir de 21 heures. En tant que surveillant, il aurait même dû y être avant les autres et pourtant il ne bougea pas, perdu dans la contemplation du feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre.

La trotteuse continua inlassablement d'avaler les secondes et un petit tintement annonça que le premier quart de neuf heures était atteint. Il soupira lourdement et se leva de son fauteuil. Connaissant Dumbledore, il était bien capable d'envoyer quelqu'un quérir de ses nouvelles. Et donner des explications était la dernière chose que Severus Rogue souhaitait.

Après un dernier coup d'œil au miroir pour vérifier que son éternelle robe noire était impeccable, il quitta ses cachots pour se rendre à la fête.

En sortant de chez Rogue, Tonks était allée directement dans sa chambre. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Comment ce salopard avait-il osé la traiter de la sorte ? Et ce regard de dégoût qu'il lui avait jeté…Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ? Tout le monde savait que Rogue avait un cœur de pierre et elle, comme une gourde, avait cru déceler une étincelle d'humanité en lui et elle avait foncé tête baissée…pour s'écraser pitoyablement !

Quand les larmes se furent taries, la colère fit place à l'humiliation.

« Ah ! Il trouve que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ? Il va voir, ce fumier ! »

Elle avait foncé à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh n'avait posé aucune question et lui avait donné de l'eau de bleuet. Tonks en avait tamponné ses yeux rougis et gonflés et la lotion s'était révélée très efficace. Plus aucune trace de larmes. Son teint était aussi rose et frais que si elle venait de s'éveiller. Son œil vif et brillant. Parfait.

Après l'infirmerie, elle s'était rendu dans les appartements du professeur Pears.

Puisque tout le monde voulait la caser avec Iain, qu'il en soit ainsi !

Ce dernier avait été absolument ravi de l'accompagner officiellement au bal et lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le Grand Hall.

Tonks lissa nerveusement les plis de sa robe.

Elle avait tenté de reproduire magiquement un modèle qu'elle avait remarqué dans _Sorcière-Hebdo _mais le résultat obtenu était assez curieux. La jupe était bizarrement asymétrique et semblait faite de lambeaux de tissus sauvagement déchirés puis assemblés entre eux de façon anarchique. Elle remontait haut sur la cuisse d'un côté et descendait jusqu'aux genoux de l'autre. Quant au bustier à lacet, non seulement il était fort échancré mais il paraissait avoir été prévu pour une adolescente de 14 ans pas pour une jeune femme de 24.

Mais on pouvait dire que l'ensemble ne manquait pas de chien !

Tonks était restée médusée devant l'image sexy et provocante que le miroir lui avait renvoyée.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'engagea dans le dernier couloir qui menait au Grand Hall. Elle fit quelques mètres quand elle entendit son nom. Kiara et Drago arrivaient eux-aussi. Quand le sorcier blond arriva à sa hauteur, il la dévisagea, bouche bée et sa compagne ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tonks ? C'est bien toi ? Ferme la bouche, blondinet, tu vas avaler une mouche…Par Merlin ! Cette robe est _incroyable_ ! _Tu_ es incroyable !

- Merci Kiara ! 

- Mais tu es sûre que Rogue…

Tonks secoua négativement la tête.

- Oh lui ! Il n'a finalement pas voulu m'accompagner. Je…Je t'expliquerai…

- Tu ne me dois aucune explication, Tonks.

Drago se racla la gorge plusieurs fois puis dut faire un effort manifeste pour détourner son regard du décolleté pigeonnant.

- Heu…Je peux me permettre une question, Tonks ? Hum…Je voulais savoir…Comment tu arrives à respirer, l ? Parce que tes…enfin tes…ils sont très…

Tonks éclata de rire, cet intérêt était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Les remarques méprisantes de Rogue l'avaient profondément blessée. Elle venait de prouver qu'elle avait de quoi séduire un homme et si Rogue était trop con pour s'en rendre compte, et bien, tant pis pour lui !

Kiara se tourna vers Drago, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il eut le bon goût de rougir.

- Je ne voulais pas dire que les tiens ne sont pas…Mais enfin, là, c'est si…bafouilla lamentablement le jeune homme.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi ! lui conseilla Kiara avec un sourire moqueur. Tu t'enfonces.

- Tonks !

La jeune Auror chercha des yeux la personne qui la hélait et vit Pears qui venait vers elle à grandes enjambées. Lui aussi était proprement époustouflant. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir qui soulignait ses longues jambes et une chemise blanche assez ample, légèrement entrouverte. Sa longue chevelure était attachée en catogan par un lien de cuir. La barbe de quelques jours qui ombraient ses joues lui conférait un air particulièrement séduisant. Tonks fit un clin d'œil à Kiara.

- Je crois que mon chevalier servant me demande. On se voit plus tard ?

La jeune Serpentard acquiesça avec un sourire.

Drago fronça fortement les sourcils en avisant le regard ouvertement admiratif de Kiara qui détaillait la silhouette athlétique du professeur de DCFM.

- Kiara ? appela-t-il, la bonne humeur envolée.

- Mmm…répondit-elle distraitement.

Son air rêveur le fit définitivement sortir de ses gonds.

- SI J'TE DERANGE, Y A QU'A DIRE, HEIN !

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Drago grommela quelque chose d'inaudible puis il fouilla fébrilement dans sa poche et lui tendit rageusement un mouchoir.

- Tiens ! T'as de la bave sur le menton ! cracha-t-il avant de la planter là, médusée par cet éclat.

Après quelques secondes, elle secoua la tête.

_« Mais il est dingue ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je le laisse reluquer Tonks à son aise, je trouve même ça plutôt sain et ce p'tit con me pète une crise de jalousie quand je fais pareil avec Pears ? Non mais ! Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! »_

La jeune fille, les mains sur les hanches, jeta un regard courroucé autour d'elle. Drago avait bel et bien disparu.

- Kiara ?

Elle se retourna et vit toute la bande des Gryffondor qui venait vers elle.

- Bonsoir tout le monde. Vous êtes absolument magnifiques.

- Tu attends Drago ? s'enquit Harry.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, cherchant une excuse puis finalement opta pour une réponse directe.

- Non. En fait, je n'attends plus personne.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Kiara lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

On y va ? Il est juste neuf heures.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bye.

Falyla


	18. chapitre 17

Un grand merci à mon UIDO, j'ai nommé **Rémus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Rémus James Lupin** : Salut mon UIDO ! Oui, oui ! Il faut le souligner ! Tu as laissé une review dans un délai parfaitement honorable ! Que dis-je ? Franchement exceptionnel ! LOL. Je me réjouis de tes commentaires. Ai-je été assez sadique avec tu-sais-qui ou il faut en remettre une couche ? LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Emy Black** : Salut ! Merci de me laisser une review de temps en temps, c'est gentil. Je suis ravie de voir que le Sacrifice te plait toujours autant. A plus. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi et je suis contente de voir que tout le monde a détesté Rogue sur ce coup-l ! J'aime bien faire basculer l'opinion des lecteurs, un chapitre, on aime le perso, un autre, on a pitié et un autre encore, on le hait ! LOL. Pour le reste, toutes les réponses plus bas…Bisous.

**Paprika Star** : Je suis là, cette fois, dans les temps ! . La suite du bal dans ce chapitre. Bises.

**Ankou **: Ah ces hommes ! LOL. Ils ont fait fort, les Serpentard ! Pour la robe, je ne sais pas si c'est le summum de l'élégance et du bon goût, m'enfin, le but n'est pas de passer inaperçue ! LOL. Bisous.

**Lisandra **: Tu crois vraiment que Tonks l'aime comme ça ?? En tout cas, la robe fait son petit effet…Voir plus bas. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci pour le compliment ! ##. La suite juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Ah ben, oui ! J'essaie de coller au plus prêt de la réalité, quand même ! LOL. Oui, moi, aussi, j'en connais certains qui… Réaction de Seamus un peu plus bas…Bises.

**Angelyka **: La réaction des uns et des autres juste en-dessous. Quant à Drago…Ben, il se comporte comme…euh…d'habitude. LOL. Bisous.

**Lunenoire** : La voil ! Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Tu n'as qu'à moitié raison. Je te laisse découvrir laquelle. Quant aux problèmes de textes incomplets, ça m'est arrivé aussi. C'est très chiant, je le confirme ! LOL. A plus. Bises.

**Leaïs **: La suite du bal ! La suite du bal ! Elle est là, rien que pour toi ! LOL. Bon, c'est pas vrai mais ça fait plaisir, non ? . A plus. Bises.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Quoique que maintenant que je connais ton surnom, ça le fait moins, quand même ! LOL. Tes théories ne sont pas mauvaises mais largement incomplètes. Voici la suite que tu as tenté de m'extorquer…A plus. Bisous.

**Dega **: Ouais, les Serpentards méritent des claques parfois ! La suite est là. A plus. Bises.

Chapitre 17 

Rogue pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Ses yeux perçants parcoururent rapidement les différents groupes qui s'étaient formés. Les conversations allaient bon train et les étudiants se pressaient autour du buffet, un verre à la main. Le professeur Dumbledore lui fit un joyeux signe de la main auquel il répondit vaguement. L'estrade avait été aménagée pour recevoir un groupe chargé de l'animation sonore. « _The London Werewolves _», tel était le nom que lut Rogue sur le logo qui clignotait magiquement sur le devant de la batterie. Le Maître des Potions les détailla sans concession, un rictus aux lèvres. Les cinq musiciens portaient des robes de sorciers sans manche au tissu délavé et savamment déchiré, et tous arboraient fièrement, sur leur avant-bras droit, un tatouage représentant un énorme loup-garou en pleine transformation.

Rogue haussa un sourcil plus que sceptique. Si on se fiait à leur apparence, on pouvait parier que la soirée allait s'annoncer particulièrement bruyante. Mais pour l'instant, la démonstration de leur _talent _se limitait à jouer en sourdine et il ne pouvait qu'honnêtementreconnaître que ça restait parfaitement audible.

Un éclat de rire un peu aigu le fit se retourner et il découvrit un peu plus loin Kiara en compagnie de Potter et de la petite Lovegood. Il chercha des yeux le jeune Malefoy et le trouva debout, à côté du bol de punch. Il discutait avec une brunette de Poufsoufle.

Rogue fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Est-ce que « discuter » était vraiment le terme adéquat ? Il lui semblait que son meilleur étudiant se tenait bien près de la jeune demoiselle qui paraissait subjuguée et qu'à son humble avis, cette proximité n'était que bien peu compatible avec les relations qu'il entretenait avec sa fille. Cependant, Kiara ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage et malgré son nouveau statut de père, il ne se sentait guère autorisé à intervenir.

Il les observa discrètement pendant plusieurs minutes et comprit sans trop de mal la situation. Il était clair que le torchon brûlait entre les deux. Les fréquents coups d'œil que Malefoy lançait à Kiara pour voir si elle avait remarqué son comportement était là pour le prouver. Quant à la jeune fille, elle affichait un dédain ostentatoire pour le manège peu subtil du jeune homme.

Rogue grimaça. Kiara savait parfaitement cacher ses sentiments quand elle le voulait et son détachement complet était très réussi. Rogue pensait qu'il était sans doute la pire personne au monde pour comprendre les subtilités qui régissaient une relation à deux, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner que la feinte indifférence de Kiara allait renforcer la détermination de Drago à afficher un intérêt plus qu'empressé auprès de la brunette.

Il reporta son attention sur sa fille et vit qu'une quatrième personne rejoignait le petit groupe.

Seamus Finnigan tendit un verre à Kiara qui le remercia d'un sourire si chaleureux que la confusion se peignit sur le visage de l'Irlandais. Néanmoins, il se reprit rapidement. Les yeux brillants, il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, elle répondit en riant avec une petite courbette.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil inquiet derrière lui et Rogue suivit son regard. Malefoy s'était empourpré sous l'effet de la colère et ce fut un miracle que son verre n'éclate pas dans sa main tant il le serrait fort.

La bouche du professeur de Potions se pinça de désapprobation. Ces deux-là jouaient un jeu dangereux et tout leur entourage semblait s'en rendre compte sauf eux. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas tôt fait de penser ça que Potter entraîna Kiara un peu plus loin. La jeune fille le suivit mais visiblement de mauvaise grâce.

Rogue se décida à faire de même avec Malefoy quand il fut stoppé net dans son élan. La vue de Tonks dans son hallucinant corset lacé le cloua sur place.

Les seins de la jeune femme paraissaient vouloir jaillir du bustier pour peu qu'elle prenne une trop grande inspiration. Quant à sa jupe, apparemment un énorme pan de tissu avait dû rester coincé dans une porte sans qu'elle y prenne garde parce qu'il semblait impensable à Rogue qu'elle fut complète. Impression confirmée quand Tonks fit une pirouette dans les bras de son cavalier, faisant voleter les lambeaux de tissu, dévoilant ainsi largement ses jambes.

Et Pears, ce jeune freluquet, qui trouvait ça drôle !

Severus crispa les poings de colère, les yeux plus noirs que jamais, fixant sombrement les deux Aurors. Tonks leva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle le soutint sans broncher et lui décocha une œillade provocante et mettant instinctivement son buste en avant. Le corps de Rogue réagit instantanément et il sentit son sang bouillonner furieusement dans ses veines.

« _La garce ! Elle le fait exprès !_ »

Qu'il en soit conscient ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Un désir incontrôlable déferla sur lui et alluma ses prunelles d'un éclat presque sauvage. La jeune femme le vit et un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Rogue la fusilla du regard mais il ne réussit qu'à accentuer l'expression triomphante de Tonks. Elle se détourna lentement de lui et entraîna son partenaire sur la piste de danse.

Rogue, blanc de rage, quitta le Grand Hall. Il avait besoin d'air.

- Kiara, tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive? Tu t'es disputée avec Malefoy ? demanda Harry, excédé. A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?

- Demande-le-lui ! Quand il aura fini de roucouler avec cette Poufsoufle, peut-être qu'il prendra le temps de te répondre !

- Kiara…je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est pass ?

Elle soupira lourdement en croisant les bras.

- Tu ne renonceras pas, hein ?

- Non, confirma-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Très bien. Il y a que ce con de Malefoy m'a fait une crise de jalousie parce qu'il est persuadé que je m'intéresse d'un peu trop près à Pears.

- Pears ? Pears te plait ?

- Bah… Je sais reconnaître un beau mec quand j'en vois un ! Et puis c'est pas interdit de regarder quand même ! C'est pas parce qu'on sort avec un sapin qu'on doit négliger la forêt…

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire.

- C'est une expression norvégienne ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Elle est pas claire ?

- Si, si ! Au contraire, elle est limpide. Ecoute, je concède que Malefoy est un peu soupe au lait mais pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas expliqués ?

- Parce qu'il m'a plantée dans le Hall et quand j'ai voulu m'approcher de lui pour lui parler, il était déjà à moitié vautré sur l'autre, là… fit-elle d'une geste dédaigneux de la main.

- Tu as l'air de prendre ça bien calmement ?

- En vérité, je suis folle de rage et j'ai très envie de lui en mettre une bonne mais je me vois mal faire un scandale au milieu de la fête. Je mets tout ça de côté pour l'instant, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir. Ce soir, j'ai envie de m'amuser !

La fête battait son plein, l'orchestre était bruyant à souhait. Et tout le monde se déhanchait sous l'œil bienveillant du professeur Dumbledore qui marquait la mesure du pied. Les _London Werewolves_ alternaient subtilement les morceaux rythmés avec des passages plus calmes et Kiara avait découvert en Seamus un danseur confirmé. Quand elle avait déclaré forfait aux premières mesures d'un rock endiablé, il s'était proposé de lui apprendre les pas de base.

La tête légèrement embrumée par l'absorption de deux bières à l'hydromel, elle s'était facilement laissé convaincre. Elle tentait maladroitement de suivre les indications de Gryffondor mais ses pieds ne semblaient pas vouloir lui obéir et la figure initialement prévue se terminait immanquablement en fou rire.

Après de nombreux essais infructueux, elle demanda une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Il la raccompagna et partit chercher de quoi étancher leur soif.

Kiara but encore une bière à l'hydromel. Elle regarda Seamus, ses yeux bleu nuit rendus un peu vitreux par l'alcool, se demandant comment elle avait pu le soupçonner d'être faux. C'était visiblement un charmant garçon qui gagnait simplement à être connu. Sa correction de ce soir n'avait d'égal que sa gentillesse et franchement, après la scène qu'elle avait eue avec Malefoy, il était d'agréable compagnie.

Elle perçut les premières notes d'une chanson qui faisait un carton sur les ondes de la radio des Sorciers.

- Eh ! J'adore cette chanson ! Viens, on va danser !

Elle se leva et se rassit aussi vite, soudain très pâle.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien, Kiara ?

- Oh ! Par Merlin ! Faut que je sorte tout de suite ! articula-t-elle difficilement, sentant la tête lui tourner.

Seamus l'aida à se lever. Il la prit par le bras et s'enquit tout à fait sérieusement.

- Dehors ou la cuvette des WC ?

Elle réussit à grimacer un sourire.

- Les Gryffondor ont l'esprit pratique ! Je crois que prendre l'air suffira.

Il l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur lui pour ne pas lamentablement tituber.

Drago posa brusquement son verre, renversant son contenu sur la table. Sa compagne, que trois verres de punch avaient suffi à rendre bête comme une oie, gloussa stupidement. Le sorcier blond lui jeta un regard méprisant en se levant à son tour. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire où il allait, dans son état, elle ne remarquerait même pas son absence, si temps est qu'il revenait. Il avait passé sa soirée à observer les faits et gestes de Kiara et l'empressement de Finnigan auprès d'elle l'avait rendu fou.

Oh ! Bien sûr, il avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette dispute mais il trouvait qu'elle s'était consolée bien vite avec ce foutu Gryffondor ! Lui, il avait fait du gringue à cette fille…Comment elle s'appelle, au fait ? Peu importe… Il avait fait ça pour la rendre jalouse et elle, elle avait même pas tiqu ! A croire qu'elle s'en foutait totalement ! Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle et son Irlandais quittaient la fête, bras dessus, bras dessous !

La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu espionner Kiara, il n'en était mordu les doigts, la scène qu'il avait surprise dans le vestiaire de Quidditch, entre elle et Potter, lui avait longtemps torturé le corps et l'esprit et pourtant, une curiosité morbide le poussait à nouveau à savoir.

Rogue quitta promptement le discret poste d'observation qu'il avait trouvé.

Il lui avait fallu un bon moment pour recouvrer son calme après sa rencontre d'avec Tonks. Et après cela, il avait pris sur lui et était retourné à la fête s'acquitter de la tâche que le directeur lui avait confiée. Il avait trouvé un recoin entre deux piliers qui lui permettait de tout voir sans être vu. Le visage impassible, il avait donc surveillé les festivités tout en gardant un œil sur Kiara et Drago.

Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le départ de sa fille ainsi que la filature de Malefoy. Il connaissait maintenant parfaitement le caractère volcanique de Kiara et se souvenait de leur précédente dispute. Ça tirait à boulets rouges et mieux valait ne pas se tenir trop près d'eux. Mais, ce soir il sentait confusément que tout ça allait fort mal se terminer. Il se leva donc et suivit Drago. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'un duel éclate entre les deux meilleurs élèves de sa Maison.

A peine sorti du château, il entendit Malefoy pester dans l'obscurité.

- Mais, bordel, par où ils sont passés ?

Kiara et Seamus firent quelques pas dans le parc puis se dirigèrent vers la roseraie. Arrivés sur place, la jeune fille inspira de grandes bouffées d'air frais tout en se frictionnant les bras.

- Par Merlin ! Ça caille ! Mais, putain, ça fait du bien !

Seamus rit doucement puis posa sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Elle allait le remercier quand une petite alarme répétitive retentit dans la nuit.

Seamus, les mains toujours sur les épaules de Kiara, la fit pivoter.

- C'est minuit, Kiara…

- Oh ! Alors, Bonne Année, Seamus, dit-elle en souriant en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Bonne Année, répéta le Gryffondor, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

La jeune Serpentard, l'esprit ralenti par l'abus de bière, ne réagit pas immédiatement et Finnigan en profita pour resserrer son étreinte et forcer la barrière de ses dents.

Elle tenta de se débattre mais le jeune homme la tenait fermement. Elle réussit néanmoins à détourner la tête.

- Seamus ! Non ! Lâche-moi !

Il la regarda avec indulgence.

- Tu ne penses pas réellement ce que tu dis, sinon, nous ne serions pas là, répliqua-t-il en faisant glisser sa bouche le long de son cou, lui maintenant les bras plaqués au corps. Tu m'as allumé toute la soirée et je ne fais que répondre à ton appel…

- Seamus ! Arrête ça, s'il te plait ! dit-elle, fermement.

Elle essayait de réfléchir posément mais une panique insidieuse s'empara d'elle. Sa baguette était glissée dans les plis de sa ceinture mais avec Seamus qui lui bloquait les bras, elle restait totalement hors d'attente. S'efforçant de rester calme et d'enrayer la peur qui s'insinuait dans ses veines comme un poison paralysant, elle fit une tentative pour le raisonner en adoptant une voix aussi douce que possible : 

- Seamus, je veux que tu me lâches et que tu me laisses partir.

Puis voyant qu'il était sourd à ses protestions, elle perdit le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait et hurla :

- MAINTENANT !

Le jeune homme, dont les yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité, émit un ricanement qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Tss ! Tss ! Tu es vilaine fille, Kiara ! Si tu cries ainsi, je vais être obligé de te réduire au silence.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, lui lâchant provisoirement un bras. Elle en profita aussitôt pour le frapper au visage mais elle était malhabile de la main gauche et il esquiva le coup sans problème. Il pointa sa baguette vers elle et prononça négligemment :

- _Silencio !_

Le sortilège la rendit instantanément muette. Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus appeler à l'aide, elle se débattit comme une folle. Elle voulut le frapper à l'entrejambes mais ses mouvements étaient entravés par l'étroitesse de sa jupe.

Seamus rit comme un dément en voyant ses efforts pathétiques. Il semblait trouver la situation excitante. Il se colla à nouveau contre elle et elle sentit clairement son érection à travers son pantalon. Elle frissonna de dégoût et lui cracha à la figure. Un rictus déforma ses traits tandis qu'il s'essuyait lentement le visage avec le dos de sa main puis il la gifla, l'envoyant bouler sur le sol.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, il laissa tomber sa baguette par terre et se jeta sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Il lui maintint les poignets au-dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa sauvagement, lui mordant le cou. D'une main impatiente et brutale, il tira sur le col de son pull et le tissu se déchira dans un bruit sinistre, dévoilant son soutien-gorge de dentelle noire et son pendentif niché entre ses seins. Seamus prit le minuscule flacon en cafarsite entre ses doigts et le fit tournoyer en ricanant puis il se pencha vers l'oreille de Kiara et lui chuchota :

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu trouvais à ce connard de Serpentard.

D'un geste sec, il arracha le collier et le jeta dans la neige.

- Voilà. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus entre nous, je suis sûr que tu vas prendre un pied d'enfer avec moi…Tu sens dans quel état tu me mets ? demanda-t-il en plaquant son bassin contre le sien.

Une longue plainte silencieuse lui répondit.

Il écarta sans douceur le soutien-gorge et apposa une bouche avide sur sa poitrine. De grosses larmes jaillirent des yeux de Kiara alors qu'elle continuait à ballotter sa tête de gauche à droite. Finnigan insinua une main impatiente sous la jupe, rageant contre la matière élastique moulante qui refusait de glisser facilement le long de ses jambes. Finalement, il lâcha ses poignets et recula un peu pour remonter le tissu à deux mains. Kiara, avec un réflexe dont elle ne se serait pas crû capable,  plongea la main dans les plis de la ceinture et colla sa baguette sur la gorge du Gryffondor. Stupéfait, Seamus resta un instant interloqué puis éclata d'un rire mauvais. Elle enfonça brusquement la baguette dans son cou, la douleur le fit reculer et il tomba sur ses fesses tandis qu'elle se relevait. Seamus se remit promptement sur ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y ! Jette-moi un sort ! la provoqua-t-il. Y a comme un problème, là, non ?

La jeune fille renifla bruyamment en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle le menaçait toujours de sa baguette mais sa main tremblait si fort qu'elle pouvait lui échapper à tout instant. Elle recula de quelques pas, cherchant fébrilement une solution Tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait nécessitaient un ordre vocal. Sans sa voix, elle restait à sa merci, baguette ou pas.

- Maintenant, approche ma beauté, qu'on termine ce que tu m'as promis toute la soirée…

Il avança, l'air conquérant, son érection décuplée par l'affolement de Kiara.

- Un pas de plus, Finnigan et tu es mort !

Le Gryffondor sursauta violemment et se tourna du côté de la voix.

Drago se tenait devant la roseraie, sa baguette pointée sur lui. Son teint était blême et tout son corps frémissait de fureur contenue.

- FAIS-LE, FINNIGAN ! FAIS-LE, CE PUTAIN DE PAS ! QUE J'AIE UNE EXCUSE POUR T'ENVOYER EN ENFER !

- Vous n'en ferez rien, Monsieur Malefoy, fit une voix sèche comme un coup de trique.

Drago pivota et vit Severus Rogue. Le Maître de Potion avait une expression terrible et le sorcier blond sut qu'il en avait suffisamment vu pour comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Mais…

- Non, Malefoy. Kiara ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille acquiesça faiblement. D'une main, elle tenta maladroitement de tenir les deux pans de son pull déchir de l'autre, elle désigna sa propre gorge.

- _Finite Incantatem !_ Drago ? Veuillez ramener Kiara au château, je vous prie. Directement chez madame Pomfresh. Et laissez-moi le plaisir de m'occuper de _Monsieur_ Finnigan.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bye.

Falyla


	19. chapitre 18

Un grand merci à mon UIDO, j'ai nommé **Rémus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Salut mon p'tit loup ! Ravie que tu soies en vacances ! Je t'enverrai les commentaires des commentaires et j'attends ceux du 19. A plus. Bisous.

**Popov** : Heu…Morfler ? Ouais ! Je sens que mes lecteurs masculins vont être tout crispés…LOL. Bises.

**Leaïs **: Mon Dieu ! Que tu es émotive ! C'est juste une fic ! Heu…Les paillettes, les éclats de rire ? Désolée, c'est pas pour cette fois, quoique…ça dépend pour qui…Quant à t'envoyer à l'hôpital, je ne sais pas. Tu sais bien que j'adore les situations compliquées…Bisous.

**Paprika Star** : Toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci, la suite juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Bee Orchid** : Salut la nouvelle ! Merci, merci beaucoup pour cette avalanche de compliments ! Je suis toute rouge ! ## En tout cas, je suis absolument ravie que tu aimes mon travail et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bises.

**Lisandra** : Avec toi, c'est court et concis ! LOL. Alors, la voil ! Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Alors comme ça, tu as des prémonitions ? LOL. J'espère que je ne deviens pas trop prévisible…En tout cas, Drago n'est pas à court de câbles à péter…Quant à Kiara, elle a des arguments et un solide mental…A plus. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Mademoiselle Finnigan ?? PDR ! Et tellement près de ce que j'ai imaginé…Je te laisse savourer…Bisous.

**Lunenoire** : Un sale quart d'heure ? On peut le dire…Bises.

**Amelie** : Salut la nouvelle ! Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. Alors, oui, Rogue est devenu un poil protecteur et Drago est furax. Quant aux autres couples, on y vient…Bisous.

**Vif d'or** : Je crois que Finnigan va s'endetter pour un bon bout de temps…Bises.

**Godric2 **: Merci pour tes 2 reviews. Effectivement ce n'est pas « full action » comme tu dis mais ça devrait se réveiller un peu dans quelque temps. Une chose m'a fait particulièrement plaisir, c'est quand tu dis que tu ne croyais que ça allait être ce genre d'histoire. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais mais j'essaie de surprendre au maximum. Bisous.

**Dega** : Ma foi, c'est pas vraiment comme ça que je l'ai prévu. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Après ce que je lui fais subir, pourra plus vraiment courir, le Finnigan ! LOL. Pour Kiara, je te rappelle qu'elle sort de l'infirmerie ! Faut pas charrier quand même ! Mais tu vas voir qu'elle a de la ressource ! Merci pour le compliment, j'apprécie ! Je décline toute responsabilité quant à la crispation localisée qui pourrait survenir à la lecture de ce chapitre…A plus. Bisous.

**Liza Black** : J'embellis ton lundi ? Oh ! C'est gentil ! Je confirme, Finnigan est une ordure de la pire espèce ! Mais je suis pour la justice en ce bas monde ! LOL. Voir plus bas…Bises.

Chapitre 18 

Kiara et Drago ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

Le sorcier blond n'avait qu'une envie : réduire la face de rat de Finnigan en une bouillie sanguinolente. Après ça, il pourrait tranquillement tuer Kiara pour avoir osé se fourrer dans un guêpier pareil ! Il lui jeta un regard noir, plein de rancune. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle en acceptant de quitter la fête avec lui ? Les intentions de ce putain de Gryffondor étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche ! Comment une fille intelligente comme Kiara avait-elle pu ignorer ce qui crevait les yeux ? Ou alors, elle connaissait parfaitement l'attirance que Finnigan avait pour elle et avait décidé d'en jouer pour finalement renoncer à la dernière seconde ?

Ses yeux gris prirent un éclat métallique tandis qu'il la dévisageait sombrement. Inconsciente du regard accusateur que Drago dardait sur elle, Kiara recouvrait peu à peu son sang-froid. Elle fixait Finnigan avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand son cerveau assimila clairement les faits et qu'elle réalisa pleinement ce à quoi elle avait échappé. La détermination du Gryffondor quant à abuser d'elle ne faisait aucun doute. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il semblait persuadé de son bon droit, de son accord à elle malgré ses protestations. Il réclamait un dû en contrepartie des heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble.

Avait-elle eu un comportement ambigu ? Une attitude qui aurait pu lui faire croire qu'elle était prête ? Qui lui aurait laissé penser que… ?

« _NON ! _lui hurla sa voix intérieure_. Tu n'as RIEN fait pour le provoquer. De plus, RIEN ne l'autorisait à passer outre tes dénégations ! RIEN !_ »

Elle sentit une saine colère l'envahir, bouillonner dans ses veines et prête à exploser. Elle leva les yeux vers son géniteur.

- Non ! C'est à moi de le faire, répliqua Kiara, la voix enrouée mais forte et résolue. On va régler ça, lui et moi.

Rogue se tourna lentement vers elle, manifestement peu décidé à quitter Seamus du regard. Ses pupilles noires se posèrent sur sa fille, elle offrait un curieux mélange de fragilité et de détermination. Une lueur de fierté brilla dans ses yeux d'obsidienne.

- Un duel ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le mérite…

- C'est pourtant ce que je veux. L'attaquer désarmé me donnerait le sentiment d'être aussi minable que lui.

Rogue acquiesça lentement. Sachant fort bien de quoi était capable la jeune fille, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Kiara saurait mieux que quiconque se venger de son agresseur.

- Très bien.

La jeune Serpentard pointa sa baguette sur son pull déchiré.

- _Reparo !_

Le vêtement retrouva aussitôt son aspect neuf. Satisfaite, elle fit face à Finnigan.

- Prends ta baguette ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Ce dernier leva les paumes devant lui et les agita fébrilement.

- Ecoute, Kiara, je crois vraiment qu'on devrait…

- Décidément… d'une écœurante lâcheté jusqu'au bout… J'ai dit : PRENDS TA PUTAIN BAGUETTE, FINNIGAN !

Malefoy ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur. Cette raillerie parut galvaniser le Gryffondor qui ramassa subitement sa baguette à ses pieds et lança son premier sortilège sans même se redresser.

- _Stupefix !_

Le sort manqua Kiara d'un bon mètre. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et répliqua :

- _Expulsio !_

Le sortilège frappa Seamus de plein fouet. Il se sentit soulevé du sol et projeté en arrière. Il alla s'écraser contre la palissade qui soutenait les rosiers grimpants et atterrit lourdement par terre. Il se releva en gémissant. Sans lui laisser le temps de contre-attaquer, Kiara jeta sèchement :

- _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Seamus vola dans sa main tendue tandis que le Gryffondor se retrouvait à nouveau violemment expulser plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Etalé dans la neige, le souffle coupé, peinant à maîtriser la douleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps, Seamus roula sur lui-même pour s'asseoir et releva péniblement la tête. La jeune fille se tenait à quelques pas devant lui.

- Ça va. Ça va. Je crois que j'ai compris, haleta-t-il en grimaçant.

Nullement émue, Kiara lui décocha une œillade vengeresse.

- Pas tout à fait, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire glacé et une lueur machiavélique dans ses prunelles bleu nuit.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la figure de Seamus.

- _Furonculus !_

- _Attractio !_

Les deux formules magiques avaient été prononcées exactement en même temps. Finnigan, dans un effort pathétique pour la désarmer, avait tenté le sort d'attraction en tendant sa main vers elle. Ne maîtrisant que très approximativement le sortilège, il ne réussit qu'à dévier la baguette de la cible que Kiara avait choisie et l'incantation le frappa à l'entrejambes.

Incrédule et horrifié, il fixait l'extrémité de la baguette dirigée sur ses parties génitales.

Une abominable brûlure se diffusa soudain dans son bassin, comme si des centaines de cloques empoisonnées jaillissaient de sa peau. Avec un pitoyable gémissement, il se recroquevilla en sifflant entre ses dents, des larmes plein les yeux.

Rogue et Drago s'approchèrent des duellistes.

- Que s'est-il pass ? On n'a pas tout entendu de là-bas, demanda Rogue.

Il examina succinctement le Gryffondor. Malgré ses plaintes, il ne paraissait pas sérieusement blessé. Néanmoins, il poussait de faibles cris inarticulés en se tenant l'entrecuisse à deux mains. Rogue haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Kiara.

- _Furonculus_, répondit-elle sans remord. J'avais visé la tête, histoire de lui arranger le portrait quelques jours mais ce pauvre con a voulu m'arracher ma baguette avec l'_Attractio_. Ça n'a pas marché. Evidemment. Il n'a réussi qu'à faire abaisser ma baguette sans que je la lâche et le sortilège est tombé là, expliqua-t-elle en désignant le pubis d'un Seamus agonisant. Par _sa_ faute.

Les deux Serpentard pâlirent malgré eux en pensant que tout le bas-ventre du Gryffondor s'était couvert de furoncles purulents, prêts à exploser. Drago se crispa involontairement et jeta un regard de commisération à la silhouette repliée sur elle-même qui geignait à terre. Il avait presque pitié de lui. Presque.

Kiara se pencha sur Seamus et laissa choir négligemment la baguette qu'elle lui avait subtilisée.

- Tu n'es qu'un connard, Finnigan ! Je te conseille de ne plus jamais t'approcher de moi ! Ou alors, viens très bien prépar

Elle se redressa, sonda un instant le lieu de son agression puis pointa sa baguette vers un bosquet.

- _Accio_ pendentif !

Le bijou sembla jaillir d'un monticule de neige et atterrit dans sa paume ouverte. Elle se tourna, satisfaite et croisa le regard de Rogue.

- Je m'occupe du reste, assura le professeur de Potion. Ça ira, Kiara ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Bien. Rentrez au château maintenant et passez chez Madame Pomfresh, elle vous donnera quelque chose pour désenfler votre joue.

- Professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Rogue se retourna vers le sorcier blond.

- C'est Malefoy qu'il faut remercier. Sans lui, je ne serai pas là. Allez, rentrez.

Kiara croisa le regard de Drago. Le visage du jeune homme reflétait une colère mal contenue. Kiara arqua un sourcil interrogateur puis haussa les épaules en signe de désintérêt. Elle en avait soupé, des humeurs de Malefoy pour ce soir !

Sans vérifier s'il la suivait, elle prit la direction du château.

Elle marchait depuis une minute ou deux, quand elle sentit une main se poser fermement sur son bras et la faire pivoter sans ménagement.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas t'en tirer comme ça ?!

Elle se retourna lentement et toisa Drago dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle ne comprenait pas les raisons de sa fureur et n'avait aucune envie de s'y attarder en cet instant. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, regagner sa chambre, prendre une douche, se coucher et tenter d'oublier ce Nouvel-An catastrophique.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Comment as-tu pu être assez stupide pour suivre Finnigan dehors ? siffla Drago. Je vous ai vu sortir ! Tu devais bien te douter de ce qu'il voulait !

Kiara se figea. Elle se sentait glacée tout à coup.

- Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis _responsable_ de tout ça ? Que c'est ma _faute_ si je me suis fait agresser ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Drago laissa éclater la rancœur qui l'aveuglait. L'accuser, elle, était sa façon à lui de refouler l'intense sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait. D'occulter le fait que rien ne serait arrivé s'il avait passé la soirée à ses côtés… 

- A quoi tu t'attendais en acceptant de quitter la fête avec lui ? cracha-t-il. Il a envie de te sauter depuis que tu as mis un pied à Poudlard ! Et toi, tu l'aguiches sans penser aux conséquences…

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était prêt à tout pour faire taire la voix qui lui hurlait que sa crise de jalousie puérile à propos de Pears était à l'origine de tout ça.

- …Ou alors, tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais…

La main de Kiara s'abattit sèchement sur la joue du blond lui coupant brutalement la parole.

- Je t'interdis que dire que j'ai aguiché Finnigan parce que ce n'est pas le cas ! De plus, nous n'avons pas quitté la fête pour aller fricoter dans un coin. Je suis sortie parce que je ne me sentais pas bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris tout d'un coup…Qu'il tente sa chance et me fasse des avances, je peux encore le comprendre mais ce qu'il a fait ensuite…Elle posa inconsciemment ses doigts sur sa pommette meurtrie. Alors que je lui avais clairement dit que je ne voulais pas…Le _Silencio_ et…

- Laisse-moi rire ! répliqua méchamment le blond en se frottant la joue. Il t'a fait du gringue toute la soirée. Tu devais bien te douter de l'effet que tu avais sur lui. Il n'est qu'un homme après tout…

- QUOI ?? s'exclama Kiara, si choquée par ce commentaire machiste qu'elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Incrédule, bouleversée, elle le dévisagea en secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Malefoy ? Tu devrais être en train de me réconforter et à la place, tu es en train de me dire que je l'ai bien cherch ?

Comme il ne répliquait rien, regardant obstinément le bout de ses chaussures, elle sentit une nouvelle bouffée de colère l'envahir. Elle pointa un index agressif sur sa poitrine.

- Tu fais partie des mecs qui pensent avoir tous les droits ? Que si une fille décide de flirter un peu, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, elle n'a plus le droit de changer d'avis parce que ça entraîne chez vous une frustration passagère et que c'est inconcevable pour votre petite cervelle de mâle attard ? Que son refus d'aller plus loin n'a aucune espèce d'importance ? Que si elle dit « non » c'est uniquement pour se donner bonne conscience ? C'est vraiment _ça _que tu penses ?

Un silence buté lui répondit.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire…murmura-t-elle presque pour elle-même.

Kiara s'essuya les joues d'un revers de main et soupira profondément. Elle se sentait vidée. Elle reprit, avec un sentiment de lassitude écrasant :

- Tu sais parfaitement que Finnigan s'est montré d'une correction exemplaire parce que tu as surveillé tous nos faits et gestes. Nous avons dansé, bu quelques bières à l'hydromel, probablement trop, et quand je me suis senti nauséeuse, nous sommes sortis prendre l'air. Je me sens déjà suffisamment mal d'avoir laisser une telle chose se produire alors, s'il te plait, garde ta rancune, ta jalousie et tes reproches injustifiés pour toi, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Maintenant, conclut-elle d'une voix triste et fatiguée, je ne peux que constater que tu es tout à fait convaincu qu'après une simple dispute entre nous, je suis prête à coucher avec le premier venu… Tu ne me fais plus confiance, Drago, tes propos et ton attitude de ce soir le prouvent amplement alors… Je…je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'en rester là.

Elle lui plaça le pendentif de cafarsite dans la main puis tourna les talons sans attendre sa réaction.

En passant dans le Grand Hall, elle constata que la fête dans la Grande Salle était loin d'être finie. La lumière était tamisée, la musique langoureuse. Des couples tournaient lentement sur eux-même, tendrement enlacés.

« _Super !_ pensa-t-elle ironiquement. _Tout pour me remonter le moral !_ »

Néanmoins, elle s'attarda un peu et crut reconnaître la tête hirsute de Harry. Un pâle sourire éclaira brièvement les traits de Kiara. Son meilleur ami semblait heureux avec Luna et elle était contente pour lui.

Repensant à son propre cas, Kiara poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie en traînant les pieds.

« _Putain de_ _merde ! Quelle soirée !_ »

Harry se laissa bercer par la musique. Il était encore loin d'être un bon danseur mais les pas n'étaient pas très compliqués. La mélodie était douce et le rythme facile à suivre.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son menton sur les cheveux de Luna. Les pointes de ses torsades lui chatouillaient la peau mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il laissa le parfum qui imprégnait la chevelure de la jeune fille monter à ses narines. Il adorait cette odeur, un mélange à la fois vert et citronné. Frais et piquant. Comme elle.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille nue et, du pouce, redessina distraitement le creux de son épine dorsale. Il la sentit frémir et creuser instinctivement les reins sous la caresse. Elle appuya son bassin contre le sien. Harry sursauta et fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Luna continua à se mouvoir dans ses bras sans se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui. Harry, l'esprit en ébullition et les reins en feu, faillit trébucher et lui marcher sur les pieds. Il se recula un peu en lui adressant une grimace d'excuse. Luna le regarda en haussant un sourcil, visiblement perplexe. Harry lui avait bien dit qu'il était un piètre danseur mais elle trouvait que jusque là il s'en tirait plutôt pas mal. Et tout à coup, elle le sentait nerveux et crispé, à la limite de vouloir s'enfuir…

- Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh… Non, non ! s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme, heureux que son embarras soit dissimulé par la semi-obscurité.

Luna hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincue.

Il se sentait vaguement honteux de ne pas mieux maîtriser ses pulsions. Après tout, elle était encore très jeune et si elle percevait son état, elle le prendrait pour un satyre de la pire espèce. Le mieux était de penser à quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable, histoire de faire baisser la tension…

Il essaya de toutes ses forces mais les seules pensées qui affluaient dans sa tête n'avaient rien de refroidissant, bien au contraire…

_Merde…_

Il sentit de la sueur perler à son front et se crispa davantage. Il commençait à se sentir sérieusement à l'étroit. Mortifié à l'idée que son excitation devienne vraiment visible, il l'a pris par la main et l'entraîna un peu cavalièrement vers le buffet.

- On fait une pause.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais Luna ne s'en offusqua pas, elle le suivit sans protester. Arrivé à quelques pas du bol de punch, Harry se sentit respirer plus librement. Il pourrait s'asseoir à l'une des tables et…

- Bonne Année, Harry ! lança Neville qui se matérialisa devant eux comme un diable sorti de sa boîte.

Le regard un peu trop brillant, un sourire béat aux lèvres, il leva son verre de bièreaubeurre dans un large mouvement et en renversa une bonne partie sur le sol. Une expression confuse se peignit sur son visage rond.

- Laisse, Neville, c'est pas grave. Je vais nettoyer ça vite fait, dit Luna en sortant sa baguette.

Malencontreusement, la flaque de bière s'était étendue jusqu'à ses pieds. Quand elle voulut se positionner pour lancer le sort de nettoyage, elle glissa sur la surface détrempée. Harry la rattrapa de justesse en passant prestement un bras autour de sa taille. Mais déséquilibré à son tour, il tomba lourdement sur le dos, entraînant Luna avec lui. La jeune fille se retrouva à plat ventre sur lui, fermement tenue.

Les rires fusèrent autour d'eux. Harry remua un peu pour faire comprendre à sa compagne d'infortune qu'il était temps de se lever mais elle se contenta de le regarder, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Un instant, Monsieur Potter, lui intima-t-elle à mi-voix pour n'être entendu que par lui. Est-ce que ce que je sens est vraiment ce que je crois ?

Le jeune Gryffondor sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes.

- Non ! Enfin si ! Mais…Je veux dire…

« _Oh ! Merlin ! C'est si embarrassant…_ » pensa-t-il, effaré.

Mais Luna se contenta de glousser doucement, manifestement plus intriguée qu'outrée.

Sa gêne se dissipa un peu.

- Si on se levait ? proposa-t-il sur un ton qu'il espérait pas trop suppliant.

Luna acquiesça et se redressa. Harry fit de même et réalisa que ses cheveux, sa chemise et son pantalon avaient copieusement épongé la flaque de bière. Il grimaça de dégoût. Il se sentait poisseux et malodorant.

- Oh merde ! lâcha-t-il en constatant l'étendue des dégâts.

Neville se mit à frotter énergiquement et inutilement les habits détrempés dans un pathétique espoir de faire disparaître les conséquences de sa maladresse.

- Neville, arrête s'il te plait, c'est pas la peine, merci.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Harry. Je voulais juste te souhaiter la bonne année…

Vaguement excédé, Harry se força néanmoins à répondre calmement.

- Je sais, Neville, je sais. Sauf qu'il est près de 1 heure du matin et qu'on s'est déjà transmis nos meilleurs vœux à minuit.

Le pauvre garçon fronça fortement les sourcils sous l'effet d'une intense concentration et réfléchit laborieusement.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il après une bonne minute.

Harry soupira alors que Luna éclatait de rire. Visiblement, Londubat avait ingurgité un stock de bièreaubeurres à lui tout seul.

Mais Neville avait l'alcool têtu. Il sortit sa baguette magique et la brandit directement sous le nez de Harry. Ce dernier loucha avec appréhension sur l'extrémité de la baguette pointée dans sa direction.

- Je…Je vais te lancer un sortilège de nettoyage et comme ça, tu seras comme neuf, affirma Neville avec une inquiétante détermination.

- NON ! s'interposa immédiatement Luna.

Elle abaissa doucement la baguette vers le sol ensuite, d'une voix plus calme, elle expliqua :

- Neville, le sortilège de nettoyage que nous avons appris ne s'applique en aucun cas sur des êtres vivants. Tu te rappelles ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- Oh ?

Puis il sourit comme un bienheureux.

- C'est vrai ! Mince alors ! Oh là l ! J'ai failli te scalper, Harry, dit-il en se couvrant la bouche de la main et en secouant l'autre, comme un enfant qui réalise qu'il a fait une grosse bêtise.

Harry lui jeta un regard exaspéré à la limite du mécontentement.

- Ne lui en veut pas trop, Harry, il a voulu bien faire, plaida Luna qui semblait trouver la situation plutôt comique.

- 'Reusement que t'étais là, marmonna le jeune homme, se sentant nettement moins charitable.

- T'as bien raison ! S'en est fallu d'un cheveu ! répondit-t-elle en tentant de garder son sérieux mais sa bouche se fendit d'une oreille à l'autre et elle laissa libre court à son fou rire.

Harry prit un air offusqué ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le rire de Luna.

Finalement, entre deux hoquets, elle parvint à articuler :

- Allez, viens, Harry. Il faut aller te laver et te changer.

Arrivés à la salle commune des Gryffondor, le jeune homme, son mouvement d'humeur envolé, lui désigna un fauteuil tendu de velours rouge près de la cheminée.

- Assieds-toi là. Je fais aussi vite que possible.

Luna afficha une moue à la fois taquine et candide.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne jusqu'en haut ?

Harry déglutit difficilement.

« L'effet refroidissant estampillé Londubat » qui l'avait détourné de ses pensées libidineuses un moment disparut instantanément et il se demanda si emmener Luna dans sa chambre était une si bonne idée. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui…

Ses yeux émeraude rencontrèrent le regard brillant de la jeune fille.

_Peut-être que si, après tout…_

Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis une semaine et n'avaient pas dépassé le stade des baisers. Il y avait bien eu de furtives caresses mais rien de plus. Harry savait que l'inexpérience de Luna dictait le rythme de leur relation. Il n'avait nulle envie de la bousculer, encore moins de l'effrayer par un trop grand empressement.

Son corps, bien sûr, réclamait un assouvissement plus complet mais la plupart du temps, c'est lui qui mettait fin à leurs tendres moments d'intimité de peur de se laisser déborder par le désir qui le taraudait.

Il plongea son regard vert dans les pupilles bleu ciel de sa compagne. Ce qu'il y lut le fit frissonner.

- C'est que…Tu es sûre ?

Sans répondre, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds en nouant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Harry lui rendit son baiser puis lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des 6ème année.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bye.

Falyla


	20. chapitre 19

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Rémus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Le plus stressé des étudiants en vacances ! LOL. Une bonne semaine quand même, hein ? LOL. Bon, j'arrête de te taquiner, tu vas finir par démissionner. Tu ferais pas ça, dis ? yeux de chien battu Etre UIDO, c'est comme le poste de professeur de DCFM, c'est un job pourri ! LOL. En tout cas, merci de toujours trouver une petite place pour moi dans ton emploi du temps. Bisous.

**Popov **: Ce chapitre devrait te détendre, quoique…ça dépend…LOL. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci ! Pour Drago, c'est pas vraiment du machiste. Il s'en veut tellement… Enfin… Plus d'explications dans les chapitres suivants. Bisous.

**Godric 2** : Quand je te disais que tes expressions te trahissent ! LOL. Ça peut dire quoi « plate » en québécois ? Bon, je suppose que ça signifie « c'est dommage », non ? En tout cas, merci et continuer à me suivre. Vont-ils se remettre ensemble ? Heu…bonne question ! Je sais pas encore…LOL. Bye. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Te remercierai-je jamais assez d'exister ? LOL Tu es la seule qui a perçu le combat intérieur de Malefoy. Merci, merci ! à genoux . Ce genre de subtilité serait-elle due à notre grand âge ? J'ai bien peur que oui… gros soupir . Enfin, les explications pour cette jeunesse ne vont pas tarder ! LOL. Bisous.

**Amélie** : Ton jugement est assez sévère, pauvre Drago ! Quant à Voldemort, on va y revenir bientôt. Mais pour l'instant, Harry et Luna… Bises.

**Lisandra** : Voici donc 1) La suite, tu auras. 2) La douleur d'autrui, pas trop sévèrement tu ne jugeras. 3) Comme Harry, la compagnie de Luna, tu apprécieras. Ça y est ! J'ai pété un plomb ! Je me prends pour Yoda ! LOL. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : Ah ben, Neville, c'est pas bien méchant. Tient pas l'alcool, ce garçon ! Et puis, je ne suis sûr, effectivement, que Harry ne regrette pas vraiment cet incident. Quant à Drago, ma foi, la culpabilité est un poison qui ronge… A plus. Bises.

**Leaïs **: Je suis contente que ma fic te requinque ! LOL. La suite est juste plus bas. Le cacao est sur le feu mais…Bisous.

**Angelinadelacour **: Salut ! ça fait longtemps, non ? Oui, comme d'hab., j'aime bien torturer mes persos ! LOL. La suite est là. Bises.

**Paprika Star** : Si tu trouves Harry et Luna, choux ensemble, alors tu vas être comblée…Bisous.

**Ankou** : Pourquoi ? Tu t'es sentie concernée par les douleurs de Finnigan ? LOL. J'avoue, je serrais aussi les dents en décrivant le châtiment ! LOL. Bises.

**Lufynette **: Merci pour tes 9 reviews ! La suite est l ! Bisous.

**Dega** : Merci ! Harry ? Convoler avec Luna ? Un peu prématuré, non ? Et je le confirme, Drago est très born ! LOL. J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il a un caractère de cochon ! LOL. Bises.

**Tolede** : Ah ben, désolé de te décevoir mais Harry n'est pas parfait non plus, mais on lui pardonne parce que c'est de bonne foi. Tu trouves que je m'acharne sur les mecs ? Et Kiara, alors ? La pauvre ! Peut-il lui arriver quelque chose de pire ? sourire sadique Oui ! En parlant du côté obscur du sexe faible, je sais que ce chapitre va éveiller quelques échos en toi… A plus. Bisous.

**Lythanie **: Merci pour ces 3 reviews ! Je suis désolée d'apprendre qu'il existe encore des mufles sur cette terre ! J'espère que tu oublieras rapidement cet imbécile. Je suis toujours ravie de voir que ma fic te plait toujours autant. Et la tienne ? LOL. En tout cas, merci de ton soutien et pour les compliments. A plus. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Oui, oui ! Drago est un Malefoy ! Fier et détestant se sentir coupable ! En attendant un éventuel dénouement qui n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, prenez du lait crémeux, un peu de chocolat en poudre et chauffez doucement…LOL. Bises.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : comme vous l'avez tous deviné, le cacao est sur le feu. Vous voilà prévenus…

Chapitre 19 

Harry et Luna pénétrèrent dans le dortoir des 6ème année. Il était vide comme l'espérait Harry. Un bref instant, il avait pensé que Seamus avait peut-être regagné la chambre.

Il l'avait vu quitté la fête en compagnie de Kiara, puis Malefoy s'était levé et les avait suivis.

Hary s'était dit que tout ça commençait à sentir le roussi mais, d'un autre côté, intervenir dans les affaires de cœur de Kiara n'était pas une option honnêtement envisageable si on tenait à rester en un seul morceau. Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'en était pas si sûr mais la jeune Serpentard n'apprécierait guère une intervention de sa part.

Il avait donc laissé les choses suivre leurs cours, souhaitant que ça ne se termine pas en baston générale.

Il laissa Luna passer et referma la porte derrière lui. Son cœur battait un peu vite, il se sentait plein d'appréhension.

Peut-être avait-il mal interprété les signes que Luna lui envoyait ?

Le mode de pensées de la gent féminine avait quelque chose de proprement terrifiant. Elles n'exprimaient jamais clairement ce qu'elles voulaient ou ressentaient, s'attendant à être comprises d'un battement de cil, laissant leurs silences et leurs humeurs à la libre interprétation de leurs petits amis. Et bien sûr, ladite interprétation était rarement la bonne…

Cho en avait été un bel exemple. Heureusement, Kiara avait prouvé que les filles pouvaient s'exprimer sans détour…

Maintenant la question était : dans quelle catégorie placer Luna ?

Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

- Installe-toi où tu veux, Luna. Je me dépêche.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'il posait sa baguette sur son lit et disparaissait dans la salle de bain.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Cette chambre était un vrai foutoir. Des habits froissés traînaient ici ou là sur le sol ou sur une chaise, d'autres encore avaient été négligemment jetés sur les lits, n'ayant manifestement pas passé l'examen de la tenue de bal. Elle s'avança encore un peu et faillit trébucher sur une impressionnante collection de chaussures de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, réunies là dans un joyeux pêle-mêle. Elle remarqua avec amusement qu'aucune n'avait sa jumelle dans un périmètre qu'on pouvait décemment qualifier de proche.

La jeune Serdaigle finit par se diriger vers le baldaquin de Harry. Au pied de son lit, sa malle était ouverte. Sur le dessus de la pile de vêtements, elle reconnut sans mal sa tenue de Quidditch. Elle s'approcha de sa table de chevet, cette dernière croulait littéralement sous une pile de journaux, d'anciens numéros du _Chicaneur _ou de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour la plupart. Elle s'assit sur le lit, en piocha un au hasard et se mit à le feuilleter.

Harry, de son côté, se déshabilla promptement, pas mécontent de se débarrasser enfin de ses habits collants. Il les jeta dans la panière à linge et se glissa sous la douche avec délectation, laissant l'eau chaude le détendre.

Quand il ressortit, un bon moment après, il se sentait revivre. Si la bièreaubeurre était sans conteste sa boisson favorite, il ne l'appréciait que très moyennement dans les cheveux.

Il prit une serviette éponge et se frotta vigoureusement puis se tourna vers la commode où il avait l'habitude de poser ses vêtements de rechange. Pour constater, légèrement incrédule, qu'il n'y avait rien…

- Merde ! dit-il à voix haute. J'ai oublié de prendre des habits propres.

- Moi, je dirai que c'est un oubli très pratique, non ? répliqua le miroir légèrement moqueur.

Harry se sentit rougir malgré lui. Il lança un regard noir à son reflet et siffla entre les dents :

- Toi ! On t'a pas sonn !

- Je ne fais que constater les faits. Maintenant, tu interprètes ça comme tu le sens…

Le Gryffondor refusa de répondre. Il se détourna et fixa la porte, sentant une vague de panique monter en lui.

- Par Merlin ! Comme je fais, moi, maintenant ?

_Et dire que j'avais déjà peur qu'elle me prenne pour un obsédé avant…_

Il évalua rapidement la situation et elle n'était franchement pas fameuse. L'idée d'utiliser le sortilège d'_Attractio_ sans baguette lui effleura vaguement l'esprit mais il y renonça aussitôt. Il s'y était très peu exercé, ce qui signifiait que le résultat était très aléatoire. De plus, l'enchantement devait être dit haut et fort alors…Quant à lui demander de lui apporter ses vêtements, n'en parlons pas…

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait affronter Luna torse nu, une serviette autour des reins.

Il inspira profondément et sortit de la salle d'eau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre et vit Luna couchée dans son lit.

_Couchée dans son lit ??!!_

_Oh Merlin…_

Le cœur battant, il s'approcha, resserrant nerveusement sa serviette autour de lui. Il fit encore quelques pas en direction du baldaquin et faillit éclater de rire. Luna était bel et bien étendue sur son lit, couchée sur le côté, un bras soutenant sa tête mais…elle dormait. 

Harry sourit, attendri. Il avait sous les yeux une délicieuse jeune fille qu'il pensait trouver alanguie et impatiente de frémir sous ses caresses et il la découvrait endormie.

Autant pour sa libido !

Il en profita pour enfiler rapidement un bas de pyjama et un T-shirt. Manifestement, retourner à la fête n'était plus à l'ordre du jour non plus.

Une fois paré pour la nuit, Harry la contempla un long moment, indécis.

Sa raison lui commandait de prendre le lit de Dean Thomas, voisin du sien, puisque ce dernier était absent pour les vacances. Toutes les autres couches étaient sensées être occupées par ses camarades de chambrée.

D'un autre côté, la possibilité de dormir, blotti contre le corps souple et tiède de Luna, de respirer le parfum qui émanait de ses cheveux était tentante. Plus que tentante. Irrésistible.

Faisant fi de la petite voix qui lui criait que son comportement n'était pas convenable, il ôta l'édition du _Chicaneur_ ouvert devant elle et le reposa sur la pile. Le léger bruit de papier froissé la fit marmonner. Elle se retourna complètement sans ouvrir les yeux et se cala confortablement contre l'oreiller. Après quelques secondes, sa respiration reprit un rythme lent et régulier. Luna dormait à poings fermés.

Harry lui enleva ses chaussures, prit le coussin de Dean et une épaisse couverture et s'installa aussi doucement que possible aux côtés de Luna. D'un coup de baguette, il tira les rideaux du baldaquin et éteignit les lumières. Il se retrouva dans une complète obscurité, les lourdes tentures de velours rouge les coupaient totalement de la pâle clarté de la lune. Puis ses yeux s'adaptèrent et il distingua faiblement la silhouette endormie de sa compagne. Comme elle dormait en chien de fusil, il copia sa position et passa un bras autour de sa taille. La peau de son ventre était chaude et soyeuse. Il nicha son nez dans son cou et ferma les yeux, un sourire heureux flottait sur ses lèvres.

Luna rouvrit les yeux, une bonne heure plus tard, un peu perdue. Elle avait chaud et sentait un poids sur son ventre. Elle fronça les sourcils une seconde puis sourit.

_Harry…_

Elle repoussa un peu la lourde couverture et se retourna aussi délicatement que possible pour lui faire face, la main de Harry glissant sur sa hanche. Dans la pénombre, elle ne voyait pas ses traits mais percevait clairement le souffle caractéristique du dormeur. Ainsi donc, elle s'était endormie sur son lit et, n'ayant sous doute pas le courage de la réveiller, il s'était simplement couché à côté d'elle. 

Du bout de l'index, elle dessina distraitement des arabesques sur son avant-bras. Elle sentait, sous la pulpe de son doigt, le fin duvet de poils sombres qui le recouvrait. Harry frissonna dans son sommeil et Luna gloussa quand elle sentit son épiderme se contracter. Le Gryffondor grogna un peu, déplaça son bras et se mit sur le dos. Elle se rapprocha et posa une main sur son torse. Elle perçut les battements de son cœur et la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps. Comme mus par leur volonté propre, ses doigts glissèrent sur les plis du T-shirt puis descendirent encore après un instant d'hésitation. Le souffle court, le feu aux joues, Luna sentit, sous sa main un peu tremblante, l'ourlet puis la peau de son ventre. Elle l'effleura d'abord timidement, promenant le bout de ses doigts sur cette chair tiède et ferme. Puis, enhardie, sa main se faufila sous le T-shirt et remonta doucement en formant des entrelacs compliqués sur son torse. 

Harry frémit et poussa un long soupir de contentement. Voyant que ses timides attouchements ne lui déplaisaient pas même s'il dormait encore, Luna décida de poursuivre ses investigations. Elle remonta encore un peu et ses doigts rencontrèrent ses mamelons. A peine les eut-elle touchés qu'ils se dressèrent et durcirent. Harry gémit doucement. 

Vaguement étonnée par ce phénomène qu'elle croyait uniquement féminin, elle décida de s'y attarder plus longuement. Se fiant à son instinct, elle les taquina délicatement puis les pressa plus fermement. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le souffle de son compagnon se fit plus rapide. Elle avait une folle envie d'embrasser son abdomen mais elle n'osa pas. A la place, elle se positionna à genoux et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. 

Harry protesta un peu dans son sommeil quand il ne sentit plus la main sur sa poitrine. Il perçut un mouvement dans le lit et ouvrit les yeux une fraction de seconde avant que la bouche fraîche de Luna ne se pose sur la sienne. 

Avec un grognement satisfait, il la prit par la nuque et approfondit son baiser. La jeune fille entrouvrit les lèvres et accueillit sa langue avec un gémissement de plaisir. Cette intrusion la fit trembler et elle répondit fougueusement, mêlant intimement sa langue à la sienne. Leurs bouches se dévoraient voracement, se mordillaient, se câlinaient. Leurs langues jouaient, dansaient l'une contre l'autre. Le voluptueux baiser se transforma rapidement en étreinte passionnée. Harry sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines et se concentrer dans ses reins et les soupirs de sa compagne ne rendait son désir que plus vibrant. 

Malgré les sensations qui déferlaient sur lui, il s'imposa de desserrer son étreinte et de reculer.

- Luna…chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque, légèrement essoufflé. 

Il faisait sombre mais il sut qu'elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux étonnés.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne fais pas bien ? 

_Merlin…_

Harry ferma ses paupières un bref instant. Le désir le consumait littéralement et elle se demandait si elle s'y prenait bien…

- Non, non ! C'est juste que…j'ai besoin de respirer un peu, dit-il dans une maladroite tentative d'explication.

Il y eut un long silence inconfortable que la jeune fille se garda de briser. Il la sentit brusquement s'éloigner de lui et se recroqueviller au bord du lit.

Harry, malgré sa méconnaissance des rouages de l'esprit féminin, comprit qu'il avait commis un impair. Il était pourtant tellement sûr de respecter son rythme…

- Luna ?

Seul un son étouffé lui répondit. Perplexe, Harry prit sa baguette et murmura :

- _Lumos !_

Comme l'extrémité de sa baguette éclairait doucement le lit, il vit sa compagne repliée en position fœtale, le dos tourné.

Il posa une main sur sa taille et la fit pivoter doucement vers lui.

- Luna, qu'est-ce qui… ?

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Luna, le visage parcouru de larmes silencieuses le regardait tristement.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix étranglée. C'est pour ça que tu me repousses à chaque fois ?

Harry était trop stupéfait pour répliquer immédiatement. Comment deux êtres qui se plaisaient autant pouvaient plonger dans un tel quiproquo et se méprendre ainsi sur les intentions de l'autre ? Ça dépassait l'entendement.

Ce ne pouvait être plus faux. Mais il s'était montré si zélé à vouloir la préserver, à vouloir à tout prix lui cacher son désir de peur de l'effrayer que maintenant elle se croyait rejetée.

_Bravo Potter ! Diplômé en Relations Humaines ! Avec mention : peut pas faire pire !_

Il se donna une grande claque mentale pour cette maladresse.

Il essuya délicatement du pouce ses joues humides et plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien.

- Je suis désolé, Luna. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que…

- Que je suis trop laide et trop bizarre et que tu ne sais pas comment me le dire, acheva-t-elle sombrement pour lui en repoussant sa main. Ça sonnait comme une sentence sans appel qu'elle avait trop souvent entendue.

- Non ! Pas du tout ! rétorqua vivement Harry. Luna, ne dis plus jamais que tu es laide parce que ce n'est pas vrai ! Il caressa tendrement son visage. Bizarre, sans doute, mais laide, certainement pas !

Cette remarque lui arracha un pâle sourire.

- Je…Je me suis montré terriblement maladroit et je m'en excuse. Quand je mettais fin à nos baisers…c'était…c'était parce que c'était trop…Je veux dire… tu es en 5ème année…Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes… poussée à faire des choses…pour lesquelles tu ne te sentais pas prête.

Harry parut subitement très embarrassé mais il sentait confusément, au fond de lui, qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre ces mots.

- J'ai très envie de toi, Luna. Mais quand ça devient…incontrôlable, je préfère m'éloigner.

- Oh…fit-elle, un intense soulagement se peignit sur son visage, alors que son cœur s'accélérait.

Malgré la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues, elle eut une petite moue mutine.

- Incontrôlable comme ce soir au bal ? murmura Luna à voix basse.

Harry hocha la tête et avança son visage tout près du sien, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Un trouble profond l'envahit tandis qu'elle se noyait dans ses incroyables yeux verts. Elle déglutit et se passa la langue ses lèvres sèches pour les humecter. Harry suivit le mouvement de sa langue, fasciné et son corps se tendit un peu plus.

- Et…Et tout à l'heure quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais _respirer_, aussi ?

- Oui, répondit-il, en posant sa bouche sous son oreille, là où il pouvait voir une veine battre follement.

Elle se cambra et rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille, s'émerveillant de leur texture, de la douceur de ses mèches noires. Harry piqueta sa gorge de baisers légers comme des papillons, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il posa une main sur sa taille fine et la caressa du bout des doigts. Elle creusa son ventre en gémissant. Encouragé, le jeune homme délaissa son cou et alla poser ses lèvres sur son abdomen frémissant. Sa peau sentait également le citron, il la respira jusqu'à s'enivrer de son odeur.

Alors qu'il goûtait son épiderme en traçant un sillon humide avec sa langue, un étrange bruit lui fit relever la tête. Luna descendait la fermeture zippée de sa courte veste, en écarta les pans et dévoila un soutien-gorge rose pâle. La vision de ses deux seins emprisonnés dans leur cage de dentelle, offerts, faillit avoir raison de son sang-froid. Il respira avec difficulté. Luna pouvait presque sentir son regard la brûler. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Harry se déplaça encore pour atteindre les deux fruits tant convoités et ses hanches rencontrèrent celles de sa compagne. La jeune fille sursauta, en sentant à travers leurs vêtements l'étendue de son désir. Son membre tendu à l'extrême palpitait et irradiait de chaleur. Instinctivement, son bassin se mit à onduler contre celui de Harry et se frotta lascivement. Harry poussa un gémissement sourd, sentant les derniers vestiges de sa maîtrise de soi s'envoler.

Une main se posa sur un sein et il taquina du pouce le mamelon tendu. Luna geignit doucement, sentant monter en elle un plaisir indescriptible. La respiration des deux amants devint haletante, leur bas-ventre dansant à l'unisson. Luna fut parcouru d'un long frisson quand elle atteignit son point culminant et ne put retenir une douce plainte. Son compagnon, voyant son visage ravagé par le plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner ne put se contenir plus longtemps et se libéra en poussant un long cri rauque.

Il fallut de longues minutes pour qu'ils reprennent pied dans la réalité. Harry se coucha à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. La tête posée sur son torse, Luna écoutait le battement régulier de son cœur.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, un brin anxieux.

Elle lui répondit par un lent sourire paresseux.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas aller ?

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rire à son tour et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit avec fracas, les faisant sursauter violemment.

- CHUT ! Neville ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

- Mais y a personne dans ce dortoir, Ginny ! affirma Londubat d'une voix rendue pâteuse par l'abus d'alcool.

Luna et Harry entendirent clairement Ginny soupirer et se retinrent de rire. Manifestement, Neville allait commencer la nouvelle année par une monstrueuse gueule de bois et une migraine carabinée !

- Neville, ton lit est là et les toilettes, au fond, à gauche, en cas de besoin.

Le corps de Neville s'affaissa lourdement sur le lit qui protesta en couinant et presque aussitôt un ronflement sonore retentit. Cette fois, Luna ne put retenir un gloussement.

Ginny, qui était déjà sur le pas de la porte, prête à quitter la chambre, se retourna.

- Bonne nuit, vous deux !

- Bonne nuit, Ginny ! répondit spontanément Luna.

Comme la porte se refermait, Luna sembla réaliser quelque chose d'infiniment perturbant.

- Harry ?

- Mmm…?

- Ginny m'a entendu rire…

- Oui et alors ?

- Tu n'as pas mis de sortilège d'insonorisation autour de nous ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Son visage fit une délicate teinte cramoisie en réalisant ce que ça aurait pu impliquer.

- J'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé. Toi non plus d'ailleurs, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Luna fronça les sourcils puis acquiesça.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Cependant, j'avoue qu'avoir mon premier orgasme alors que tes camarades de chambre auraient pu être derrière le rideau est une expérience dont je peux aisément me passer.

Harry sonda son regard pour voir si elle était fâchée mais il ne rencontra que de l'amusement et surtout du soulagement d'avoir échappé à ce genre d'embarras. Sans oublier les quolibets pas forcément très fins de ses amis.

En fait de quolibets, seul un ronflement à faire trembler les murs du château résonna dans la chambre et ils éclatèrent de rire.

__

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bye.

Falyla


	21. chapitre 20

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Rémus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Nous avons atteint les **300 reviews** ! YOUPI !!! Et c'est tombé sur mon macho préféré, **Tolede**, qui soit-dit en passant, tiens mes comptes mieux que moi ! LOL. Alors, **bravo** bisous et feux d'artifice virtuels **Et merci, merci à tous de votre fidélit !**

**Remus James Lupin** : Salut mon correcteur ! Un grand merci à toi aussi pour le temps que tu prends à décortiquer et analyser mes textes, alors que ton emploi du temps est hallucinant ! LOL Et dire que je me croyais, moi, surbookée à côté de toi, je me sens presque oisive ! LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : Merci ! Pour ce chapitre-ci, le retour de Kiara, mais avec Rogue, cette fois. Effectivement, la nuit est encore longue…Bises.

**Popov** : Je t'avais averti ! LOL. Celui-là, par contre, tout à fait inoffensif…Bisous.

**Leaïs** : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Ben, oui, la relation Harry/Luna est tout en douceur…Premiers câlins, tout ça quoi…De vieux souvenirs…LOL. La suite est là. Bises.

**Paprika Star** : Une gaffe ? Pas vraiment. Juste une maladresse tout excusable. Le retour de Kiara mais Drago, c'est pour le suivant. Bisous.

**Tolede **: Encore bravo et merci de cette inébranlable loyaut ! Je peux pas mettre deux chapitres, bien que le 21 soit terminé, il est pas encore corrig ! C'est gentil de trouver mon chapitre poétique. C'est mignon, ces premières approches…Ta théorie est probablement la première qui vient à l'esprit mais tu me connais mieux que ça, non ? A plus. Bisous.

**Lisandra** : Merci ! La suite est là. Bises.

**Godric 2** : Bazouel ?? 00. Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? LOL. Je suis partante pour les cours ! LOL. Merci d'avoir aimer mon chapitre. La suite, juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Salut ! Les choses ne s'arrangent pas pour nos deux Serpentards mais ce chapitre ne parle pas d'eux, enfin, pas vraiment. C'est normal de se reconnaître parfois dans les persos. Y a aussi une partie de moi dans chacun, à part Seamus ! LOL. A plus. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Ah ben oui, pour nous, que de souvenirs lointains…Ah ! C'est beau, ces premiers émois ! La suite est là. Bisous.

**Lythanie** : Je te souhaite un bon gros m pour tes examens. Un dénouement heureux ? Ouais, ch'ais pas, on verra. En tout cas, c'est pas pour ce chapitre. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Salut ! Merci ! La suite, juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Bee Orchid** : Merci pour ces compliments ! Alors, dans l'ordre : Tonks/Rogue, tu devras attendre au moins 2 semaines. Je n'ai pratiquement pas de chapitres d'avance et même si j'en avais, mon correcteur adoré n'arriverait pas à suivre, donc, impossible de mettre deux chapitres par semaine comme avec LS. En fait, quand je n'écris pas LSDS, je traduis, ce que je faisais pas l'an dernier, alors forcément, faut que je partage mon temps. En plus, j'ai une famille avec 3 enfants qui pensent déjà que mon PC et moi, ne faisons qu'un ! Alors… LOL

Quant à Kiara et Drago, ma foi, ils vont en baver encore un bon moment, enfin surtout Drago…LOL. Bises.

**Dega** : Merci ! La suite est là. Bisous.

Chapitre 20 

****

****

Kiara soupira pour l'énième fois, les yeux fixés sur la Forêt Interdite. Il était presque 3 heures du matin et le sommeil la fuyait. Assise devant la fenêtre, enveloppée dans l'énorme chandail que Molly lui avait offert, elle caressait distraitement son puffskein. Machin ronronnait bruyamment, ravi de ce traitement.

Elle qui pensait qu'elle avait eu son compte de malheurs, elle avait fini l'année en beaut ! Finnigan était définitivement sur sa liste noire. Quelle ordure !

« _Enfin, je pense que cette furonculose va le calmer quelques temps_ » pensa-t-elle, tandis qu'un rictus satisfait se dessinait sur ses lèvres. _Tiens, je me demande à quelle sauce Rogue va le manger…_ »

Sa maigre autosatisfaction fut de courte durée et un long frisson la parcourut. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux et secoua la tête. Sa bouche prit un pli amer. Ses pensées dérivèrent.

_Malefoy…_

Son rejet était bien plus cruel de l'agression de Finnigan. Comment avait-il osé la tenir pour responsable ? Pourquoi une telle colère dirigée contre elle ?

Elle avait beau disséqué chaque parole, chaque remarque. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait suscité cette incroyable rancœur.

Drago et elle n'en étaient pas à leur première dispute, loin de là. Mais elles ne duraient jamais longtemps. Kiara aimait mettre les choses à plat sans pour autant se sentir rabaissée parce qu'elle faisait le premier pas. Eclaircir les choses une bonne fois pour toutes avait le mérite d'écarter les malentendus.

Et la question du jour était : pourquoi Malefoy s'était-il montré si intransigeant ?

Le meilleur moyen était sans doute de lui poser directement la question.

Kiara fronça les sourcils, sentant une nouvelle flambée de colère lui brûler la poitrine.

_Non ! Pas question ! Je ne bougerai pas ! Qu'il présente donc ses excuses, cet imbécile ! J'en ai ma claque de ses humeurs ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !  _

Elle qui attendait de sa part un réconfort, elle avait été servie !

La colère céda la place à une profonde tristesse. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que les paroles de Drago avaient dépassé sa pensée. Parce que s'il pensait réellement les mots qu'il lui avait crachés au visage, alors leur rupture était bel et bien consommée.

La réaction du sorcier blond avait été tellement excessive. Kiara nageait en pleine confusion.

Elle se leva, indécise. Elle avait besoin de parler. Mais à qui ?

Il était très tard et elle n'avait guère envie d'expliquer en détails ce qui lui était arrivé quelques heures auparavant.

Donc ses amis Gryffondor étaient exclus.

_Pomfresh ? Non plus. Les chances de se casser le nez sur Finnigan étaient trop grandes !_

_Mais avec qui est-ce que je peux parler de mes rapports houleux avec Drago ?_

_« Quelqu'un qui le connaît bien. Rogue. » _lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure.

_Rogue ?? Ma foi, c'est une idée. Pourquoi pas ? Il paraît qu'il ne dort jamais. _

Elle posa une lourde cape sur ses épaules et sortit. Silencieuse comme un chat, elle descendit l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune, la traversa sans un bruit et quitta la Tour Serpentard.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les cachots. Après plusieurs minutes, elle arriva devant la porte des appartements de Rogue. Elle frappa doucement mais personne ne répondit. Elle essaya un peu plus fort mais le résultat resta le même. Plus déçue qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, elle revint sur ses pas.

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on accorde trop d'importance à un racontar ! Il dort à poings fermés !_

Elle passa devant la classe de Potions puis s'arrêta brusquement. Peut-être que Rogue était dans son labo ? Les insomniaques devaient bien s'occuper la nuit !

Kiara poussa la porte de la classe et entra. Un sourire naquit aussitôt sur ses lèvres. L'accès au laboratoire était grand ouvert et une forte odeur de fleurs en décomposition afflua immédiatement à ses narines. Elle avança dans la pièce et perçut clairement le bruit des flacons en verre qu'on déplaçait et remettait en place.

Elle marcha jusqu'au laboratoire et s'appuya contre le chambranle. Son géniteur était penché sur une potion qui bouillonnait doucement. Ses longues mèches retombaient sur son visage pâle, formant un rideau noir de chaque côté de ses pommettes, ne laissant dépasser que son nez busqué. Kiara se demanda, vaguement amusée, comme il faisait pour travailler ainsi. Elle-même détestait avoir les cheveux dans la figure. Mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant. Rogue avait abandonné sa longue robe de sorcier pour ne garder qu'un pantalon de toile noire et une chemise sombre aux manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras.

« _Ainsi donc Severus Rogue connaît le sens du mot « décontract ». Hum…C'est plutôt rassurant… _» pensa Kiara en le regardant humer les vapeurs de sa potion avec délectation.

Puis il prit une louche en argent de bonne taille et la plongea dans la préparation. Il remua un peu le contenu et préleva un peu du liquide. Il le fit précautionneusement tourner dans le creux de la louche pour en vérifier la couleur et la consistance puis le reversa prudemment dans le chaudron. Enfin, il releva la tête et vit sa fille, adossée à la porte de son laboratoire.

La surprise sur son visage n'était pas feinte et il fronça les sourcils.

- Kiara ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites l ? Vous allez bien ? Un autre problème ? Finnigan n'est pas… ?

- Non, non ! Aucun problème ! En tout cas, pas de cet ordre-là.

- Pas de cet _ordre-l_ ? répéta-t-il, tout à coup inquiet.

- Oh ! C'est…En fait, je…Sur le moment, ça me paraissait une bonne idée…J'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un et… Mais je vois que vous êtes bien occupé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je vais vous laisser.

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Les propos de Kiara n'étaient pas des plus cohérents mais elle ne serait pas descendue jusque-là sans raison.

- Non, tu peux rester. Tu ne me déranges pas.

Il se figea un instant, le tutoiement qu'il avait spontanément adopté semblait le surprendre autant qu'elle-même.

Kiara eut une moue dubitative.

- Vous en êtes certain ? Rogue lui lança un regard significatif. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de parler pour ne rien dire. D'accord, d'accord ! admit-elle. C'est une question stupide…

- Cette potion en est à son dernier stade mais c'est l'opération la plus longue. Elle doit mijoter ainsi pendant encore – il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre – 6 heures et 17 minutes. Nous avons donc du temps devant nous.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kiara, sa curiosité piquée.

Malgré un odorat assez bien développé, elle n'avait pu dissocier les différentes vapeurs qui agressaient ses narines et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du contenu du chaudron ni de son utilité.

- Approche, lui dit Severus d'un signe de tête.

Elle avança vers lui et il lui désigna le liquide bouillonnant. De petites bulles crevaient paresseusement la surface vert fluorescent. L'odeur la fit froncer le nez et grimacer de dégoût mais elle ne fit pas un mouvement pour reculer.

- Je sais bien que les potions ne sont pas faites pour sentir bon mais celle-là dépasse tout ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? Ça  pue le rat crev !

Rogue se permit un sourire en coin.

- Y a de ça.

- Quoi ? Vous rigolez ?

- Non, pas le moins du monde. Le professeur Chourave s'est plainte d'une invasion d'escargots venimeux dans la serre n°7. Ils s'attaquent à tout et…

- Leur bave est corrosive, ils doivent brûler toutes les plantes, non ?

- C'est en effet ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Elle a essayé d'enrayer ce fléau par elle-même mais rien n'y a fait. C'est pourquoi je lui concocte une potion repoussante de mon crû.

- Repoussante ? gloussa Kiara, le regard toujours fixés sur la potion. Je crois que le terme ne peut être mieux choisi…J'ose à peine demander ce que vous avez mis là-dedans, Professeur.

Rogue la dévisagea un long moment sans répondre. Etonnée par ce silence, elle leva les yeux.

- C'est un secret de fabrique ? Vous gardez jalousement vos recettes ?

Rogue se redressa. Il se tenait un peu raide, la bouche légèrement pincée.

- Kiara, je pense que… si je te tutoie, en privé cela va sans dire, tu peux faire de même. Et m'appeler… Severus.

Les pupilles bleu et or de Kiara s'agrandirent de stupéfaction, elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, à court de mots.

- Oh…

- Il n'y a pas d'obligation, s'empressa d'ajouter Rogue. Mais je pense que ça ferait moins…solennel. Non ?

Son air à la fois hésitant et guindé avait quelque chose de profondément touchant.

- Oh ! Oui, oui ! Bien sûr ! approuva la jeune fille qui avait recouvré l'usage de la parole. C'est juste que c'est assez…inattendu, je l'avoue. Mais je suis d'accord… Severus, ajouta-t-elle en observant sa réaction.

Il avait l'air encore de se demander si c'était si bonne idée, comme s'il n'était pas absolument certain d'assumer cette nouvelle familiarité qu'il avait lui-même proposée; alors il hocha simplement la tête.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui rend cette potion si nauséabonde ?

- Je veux bien te faire la liste complète des ingrédients que j'ai employés mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas là pour ça. Je suppose que ce qui te préoccupe n'a pas grand chose à voir avec cette potion.

Le ton de Rogue était un peu bourru mais sa brusquerie naturelle n'avait jamais gêné Kiara. Elle soupira lourdement et se détourna du chaudron.

- Non, c'est vrai.

Rogue l'observa sans rien dire. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de provoquer les confidences de ses élèves, ni même de leur prêter une oreille complaisante. Les tourments de l'adolescence n'éveillaient pas d'écho particulier en lui. Mais avec l'arrivée de Kiara dans sa vie, il pressentait qu'il allait devoir se mettre rapidement au parfum.

- Si on allait se faire du th ? proposa-t-il tout à coup.

La jeune fille acquiesça et le suivit dans ses appartements.

Rogue lui désigna le fauteuil de droite. Il fit apparaître deux mugs et une théière qu'il toucha du bout de sa baguette. Aussitôt, un chuintement se fit entendre et de la vapeur sortit du bec verseur.

- Tu aimes le Lapsang Souchong ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai jamais bu. Papa est un amateur de Darjeeling.

Le Maître des Potions émit un « hum… » peu compromettant à l'énoncé de cette préférence.

Il versa le thé presque noir dans les tasses et la lui tendit. Kiara la prit avec prudence et huma le liquide sombre.

- Oh…ça sent presque aussi bizarre que cette mystérieuse potion qui mijote dans ton labo.

- Goûte.

C'est ce qu'elle fit.

- C'est pas mal. Un peu étrange aussi au goût mais plutôt bon, dit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.

- Bien. Si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu es descendue dans les cachots au beau milieu de la nuit ? Drago sait où tu es ?

Le sourire de Kiara s'effaça.

- Non. Il ne le sait pas et franchement, je pense qu'il s'en contrefout ! répondit-elle sans pouvoir cacher son amertume.

Rogue garda un silence prudent, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

- Nous nous sommes disputés assez sérieusement à propos de Finnigan et de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Il m'a accusé d'être responsable de tout ça…

- La colère fait dire des choses stupides, parfois.

Kiara soupira.

- Je sais bien. Ça m'arrive plus souvent qu'à mon tour, dit-elle en lui adressant une grimace d'excuses. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il pensait chaque parole et je lui ai dit que…c'était terminé.

Elle croisa son regard noir et émit un petit ricanement désabusé.

- Ces histoires d'ado doivent te paraître pathétiques.

Rogue ne démentit pas.

- Disons que j'ai maintenant une bonne raison de me sentir concerné. Tu sais, les relations que j'entretenais avec ta mère n'étaient pas simples non plus et pour cause…

- Je ne pense pas non plus que mes rapports avec Drago soient moins compliqués. Il est tellement…susceptible ! Et…et…théâtral ! Tout ce bazar est parti d'une petite remarque que j'ai faite sur le professeur Pears…

- _Pears_ ? Rogue s'était clairement crispé en entendant le nom du professeur de DCFM. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

- Et bien, commença Kiara avec hésitation, se demandant soudain pourquoi elle avait l'impression de marcher en terrain miné. Nous avons rencontré Tonks dans le Hall avant l'ouverture du buffet. Sa robe était vraiment…

- Minimaliste ? proposa aigrement Rogue.

Kiara se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire. Manifestement, la robe de Tonks était à classer dans les sujets-qui-fâchent.

- J'allais dire « stupéfiante » mais oui, confirma la jeune fille, on peut dire ça aussi. Faut avouer que Tonks la portait avec panache.

Son géniteur refusa d'en convenir et grommela quelque chose qui ne sonnait pas très flatteur pour la jeune Auror.

- En tout cas, Drago semblait le penser car il en a bafouillé d'émoi. Et puis le professeur Pears est arrivé, sexy en diable. Je l'admirai en toute innocence et là, Drago s'est mis à faire tout un foin en prétendant que je bavais littéralement en le voyant et il est parti.

Rogue fronça fortement les sourcils, manifestement l'association « Pears » et « sexy » dans la même phrase ne lui plaisait que très moyennement et Kiara s'empressa de conclure :

- Bref, c'est ce qui explique que je me suis trouvée seule à la fête. Finnigan était là, avec Harry et Luna et…Elle soupira. Tu connais la suite. Qu'est-il advenu de Finnigan ? Il est à l'infirmerie ?

Rogue sembla aussitôt oublier sa propre contrariété.

- Oui. Finnigan était bien incapable de regagner sa Tour par ses propres moyens. Comme il réclamait pitoyablement Madame Pomfresh, je l'ai accompagné là-bas.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et toussota inconfortablement.

- Kiara, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. J'aurai préféré t'en parler un peu plus tard mais vu que tu es l

La jeune fille le regarda attentivement.

- Il est clair que le sortilège de silence qu'il a lancé sur toi démontre qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, nous ne pouvons exclure qu'il ait agi sous _Imperium_.

 Devant l'air interloqué de Kiara, il hocha gravement la tête.

- Ça reste possible. Il y deux ans, un élève de Durmstrang a été placé sous _Imperium_ au nez et à la barbe de tous ceux présents au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est au professeur Dumbledore, à qui j'en ai référé immédiatement, de déterminer si oui ou non, il a été ensorcelé. Si c'est le cas de Finnigan, c'est très inquiétant. Mais s'il a agi de son propre chef, le Directeur attendra de connaître ta décision.

- Ma décision ? répéta Kiara sans comprendre.

- Si Finnigan est responsable de ses actes, tu peux porter plainte contre lui et ça sera l'expulsion immédiate.

Kiara ferma les yeux et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

- Par Merlin ! Manquait plus que ça…

- Nous connaîtrons le verdict de Dumbledore dans la matinée. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et resta pensive un long moment.

Un silence qui n'avait rien de pesant s'installa entre eux puis Kiara bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Rogue eut un sourire furtif.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au lit, jeune fille.

- Je le crois aussi, dit-elle en se levant. Merci pour le thé. Je n'en sais pas plus sur Drago mais je suis contente d'être venue.

- Moi aussi, répondit Rogue après une brève hésitation.

- C'est vrai ? Ça veut dire que je pourrai revenir de temps en temps ?

Les yeux bleu nuit de Kiara brillèrent d'anticipation.

- Oui. C'est exactement ce que ça veut dire. Bonne nuit, Kiara.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pâle.

- Bonne nuit, Severus.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bye.

Falyla


	22. chapitre 21

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Rémus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Coucou ! Désolée pour le chat d'hier, c'était un peu le bazar avec ma mise à jour…et ça ne s'arrange guère…Mis à part ça, merci encore et toujours du temps que tu m'accordes même si parfois je passe largement après une vulgaire flaque d'eau chlorée ! A plus. Bisous.

**Dega :** Rogue en Monsieur SOS Cœur Bris ?? MDR ! L'idée est à exploiter…LOL. Kiara/Drago ? Ma foi, ça ne s'arrange pas tellement…Bises.

**Frite 12** : Dans l'ordre, Rogue/Tonks/Pears, c'est pour bientôt, Kiara/Drago, tu veux des indices ? Ben, ils sont juste plus bas. Oui, je suis très contente de mes 300 reviews, le Lion et le Serpent arrive gentiment à 800, on verra si j'en fait autant pour LSDS. Mais sans doute que cette fic sera un peu plus courte. Enfin, on verra. Bisous.

**Lunenoire** : Mais tu as passé ta semaine à lire mes fic ou quoi ?? En tout cas, merci ! Bises.

**Lisandra** : Effectivement, c'était la semaine guimauve. Je suis sponsorisée par la collection Harlequin© ! LOL. Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : La suite est là. Effectivement, c'est pas tout rose chez les Serpentard. Drago est, comment dirais-je ? incapable de se contrôler ? LOL. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Merci beaucoup ! Ouais, pour Kiara, c'est pas le nirvana non plus…Bisous.

**Roxanne de Bromelia** : Coucou ! ça fait un moment que j'ai pas de tes nouvelles. Ça va ? Merci de continuer à me lire. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Salut la Miss ! Alors, tu es sadique ? J'avais pas remarqu ! LOL. En tout cas, Kiara a été élevée par un Gryffondor et ça laisse des traces…Bisous.

**Godric 2 **: T'as oublié de mettre ton nom mais je t'ai reconnu ! LOL. Je continue même si je suis un peu à la bourre en ce moment ! Merci pour les compliments. Bises.

**Léaïs **: Pas grave si la review est pas longue. L'essentiel, c'est que tu aimes ce que tu lis. Kiara/Drago ? Le blondinet est plein de bonne volonté mais…Bisous.

**Tolede **: Oui, ça fait un bail, c'est sûr. Tu n'aimes pas Drago alors, une partie de ton vœu est exaucé…Rogue ? gentil ? ça reste à voir… A plus. Bises.

**Gedauphin** : Salut ! Merci ! La suite est l ! Bisous.

Chapitre 21 

La mansarde de la petite tour était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule une lumière ténue apparaissait et disparaissait avec une régularité de métronome.

Assis par terre, les jambes repliées, le dos appuyé contre le vieux sofa défoncé, Drago Malefoy regardait, sans vraiment la voir, la baguette magique qu'il tenait mollement entre ses genoux. L'extrémité s'allumait et s'éteignait sur son ordre.

_Lumos… Nox… Lumos… Nox… Lumos… Nox…_

Il se sentait vidé, abattu. Sa colère, enfin retombée, n'avait laissé que plus de place à sa culpabilité. Elle le rongeait de l'intérieur comme un acide.

Ce qui était arrivé à Kiara était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute.

Les Malefoy et leur putain d'orgueil !

S'il n'avait pas bêtement piqué la mouche à propos de Pears, jamais Finnigan n'aurait pu la tromper pareillement sur ses intentions.

Parce que Kiara avait eu entièrement raison, il les avait espionnés toute la soirée et le comportement de la jeune fille n'avait été en aucune façon équivoque. Elle avait bu quelques bières avec lui comme elle l'aurait fait avec Potter, Turow, Smith ou Zahn. Et Finnigan s'était montré assez malin pour ne rien tenter d'ambigu. Si ça avait été le cas, elle l'aurait, sans aucun doute, planté sur place l'instant suivant.

Drago soupira lourdement. Il s'était comporté comme un salaud de la pire espèce. Sa fureur était une bien piètre excuse. Comment avait-il pu l'accuser de la sorte ? C'était insens !

Et il avait récolté ce qu'il avait semé…Elle l'avait quitt

Son estomac se tordit désagréablement quand il se remémora l'expression blessée de Kiara, son air digne quand elle lui avait rendu le pendentif.

Drago releva la tête et écarta les mèches blondes qui lui pendaient sur le front. Il pointa sa baguette vers le bureau et murmura :

- _Lumos_ !

Quelque chose brilla sur le sol.

- _Accio_ pendentif ! ordonna le jeune Serpentard.

Le collier sauta dans sa main et Drago l'examina attentivement. Heureusement, il était parfaitement intact. A son arrivée dans la pièce mansardée, il l'avait jeté contre le mur avec une incroyable violence en maudissant Kiara.

Il le fit tourner dans la pâle lumière que projetait sa baguette. Chacune des facettes polies du minuscule flacon de pierre réfléchissait la clarté magique et brillait comme un miroir. Il caressa doucement le minéral noir du bout de l'index, émerveillé une fois de plus par la minutie de l'orfèvre qui l'avait taillé. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état du lien de cuir. Cassé. Net. Comme sa relation avec Kiara.

- _Reparo_ !

Le fil de cuir reprit son aspect initial. Rien ne laissait soupçonner qu'il avait été sectionné la seconde d'avant. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un signe. Peut-être arriverait-il à réparer le mal qu'il lui avait fait ce soir, peut-être parviendrait-il à lui faire oublier la violence de ses paroles, peut-être…

Il soupira encore une fois. Il rêvait tout éveillé. Il n'était même pas certain  que Kiara accepte de l'écouter alors…

Il se leva et fit quelques mouvement pour soulager ses membres ankylosés, ça faisait des heures qu'il était assis par terre. Puis il regarda, indécis, le pendentif dans sa main. Ce bijou appartenait à Kiara, Drago ne voulait pas le garder. Sa place était autour du cou de sa propriétaire. Elle pouvait décider de ne plus le porter mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle en ait la possibilité. L'envoyer par hibou était une solution parfaite et sans danger mais son besoin de la voir était le plus fort. Une remise en main propre n'était guère idéale, elle était bien capable de le lui jeter à la figure, ce en quoi, elle n'aurait pas tort. Il décida donc de le déposer sur sa table de chevet pendant son sommeil.

Il quitta rapidement la mansarde, dévala les escaliers du dortoir des garçons, traversa la salle commune et remonta dans le dortoir des filles. Arrivé devant la chambre des filles de 6ème année, il s'arrêta un bref instant, le cœur battant, si elle s'apercevait de sa présence, elle lui jetterait un sort avant qu'il ait le temps de prononcer un mot.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte, qui grinça affreusement sur ses gonds. Drago serra les dents, l'oreille aux aguets, mais aucun bruit n'émanait de la chambre. Perplexe, il s'avança vers le lit et ne perçut nullement la respiration d'une personne endormie. Et pour cause, Kiara n'était pas dans son lit ! Ni même dans la salle de bain.

Il alluma sa baguette pour y voir plus clair.

_Bon sang ! Mais où elle est ?_

Il fronça les sourcils. _Encore à l'infirmerie ?_

Malefoy sursauta légèrement quand il sentit quelque chose qui tentait de grimper le long de sa jambe. Il se pencha, prit le puffskein par la nuque et le porta à la hauteur de ses yeux.

- Salut toi ! Tu sais où est ta maîtresse ?

Seul un ronronnement sonore lui répondit. Drago le gratta distraitement entre ses deux courtes oreilles tandis qu'il faisait le tour de la chambre. Le lit était défait et passablement froissé, ce qui excluait finalement qu'elle ait terminé la nuit chez Pomfresh. Il reposa Machin par terre, vaguement inquiet mais cette inquiétude fut rapidement balayée par une sournoise jalousie. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de l'occulter mais c'était peine perdue.

Les Malefoy étaient des êtres possessifs qui aimaient tout contrôler !

_Mais tu n'as plus aucun droit sur elle ! Elle t'a jet ! _

Cette cruelle réalité lui fit serrer les poings de rage et il se retourna brusquement pour quitter la pièce. Il franchit la porte, les traits de son beau visage assombris par la fureur. Il avançait à pas vifs dans le couloir quand il aperçut la silhouette de Kiara qui regagnait enfin son lit. En quelques enjambées, il fut auprès d'elle. Il la saisit par le poignet et planta son regard glacé dans le sien :

- D'où tu sors ? siffla-t-il entre les dents.

La jeune fille se remit rapidement de sa surprise. Visiblement, Malefoy n'était pas là pour s'excuser comme elle l'avait d'abord cru. Elle se dégagea d'un coup sec, recula d'un bon mètre, planta ses mains sur ses hanches et le toisa. Apparemment sa rancune était toujours bien présente. Fatiguée et n'ayant nulle envie de se justifier pour l'énième fois, elle lâcha, narquoise :

- Voyons voir… Je suis allée à l'infirmerie pour tirer un coup avec Finnigan puisque, malheureusement, tu nous as interrompus et en rentrant, j'ai croisé Pears. Comme j'avais encore quelques heures devant moi, je l'ai laissé me culbuter dans une classe vide. Satisfait ? Ou tu veux des détails croustillants ?

Si la situation n'avait pas été si tendue entre eux, elle aurait sans doute éclaté de rire en voyant la tête de Drago. Il semblait littéralement pétrifié. Mais elle se contenta de le contourner en secouant la tête. Elle entra dans sa chambre, claqua la porte derrière elle. Drago sortit de son immobilisme en l'entendant prononcer un sort de verrouillage.

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche, incapable de prononcer un mot. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il baissa la tête, accablé.

_Non mais quel con ! _

Pourquoi l'avait-il agressé pareillement ? Il se serait baff !

Il appuya son front contre le mur, la fraîcheur des pierres lui fit du bien. Après un bon moment, il se décida à regagner sa chambre en traînant les pieds. Il glissa sa baguette dans la fente prévue à cet effet et sentit un léger renflement dans sa poche. Le pendentif était toujours là.

Le lendemain, il était presque 11 heures quand Kiara ouvrit un œil. Elle ne se sentait nullement reposée. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla machinalement. Ensuite, elle brossa ses longs cheveux noirs, décidant de les laisser cascader dans son dos.

Elle entendit un petit « pop » dans le couloir puis on frappa à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir. Droopy l'elfe de maison se tenait sur le seuil.

- Bonjour Droopy, la salua gentiment Kiara. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oh ! Bonjour Kiara Weasley ! Droopy est honorée d'apporter à Kiara Weasley un message du professeur Dumbledore, Mademoiselle ! Le professeur Dumbledore attend Kiara Weasley dans son bureau dès que Kiara Weasley sera prête, Mademoiselle.

- Le professeur Dumbledore ? répéta-t-elle, un peu étonnée. Puis elle se rappela la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Severus à propos de Finnigan. Très bien, dit-elle avec un infime soupir. J'arrive.

Elle se tourna pour prendre une cape.

- Et quel est le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit que Droopy avait disparu.

- Allons bon ! marmonna la jeune fille, en s'engageant dans le couloir.

Quand elle arriva devant la statue du Phénix, elle vit que Rogue l'attendait.

- Bonjour, Kiara.

- Bonjour…Professeur, murmura la jeune sorcière après avoir avisé un petit groupe de 1ère année, pas très loin, qui se racontaient les évènements de la soirée.

- Nous attendons encore quelqu'un, précisa le Maître de Potion avec une infime hésitation qu'elle ne perçut pas. Puis nous monterons.

Kiara hocha simplement la tête puis s'enquit :

- Alors, cette potion ? Terminée ?

- Ma foi, elle est devenue épaisse et collante à souhait. Bien que, nous autres humains, trouvions l'odeur qu'elle dégage vraiment horrible, les escargots venimeux vont se jeter dessus et resteront pris au piège. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Si tant est qu'un escargot puisse se jeter sur quoi que se fut, ajouta-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

Kiara réprima un sourire et haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ? Si l'odeur est vraiment repoussante…

- Elle l'est. Croyez-moi, elle l'est. Mais elle ressemble à s'y méprendre aux gaz qu'ils émettent en période de reproduction.

- Aux gaz ?? répéta Kiara, incrédule.

Elle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, se demandant s'il se payait sa tête. Mais un tel comportement était exclu de la part de Rogue, non ?

- Vous voulez dire, qu'à la saison des amours, ils s'appellent en… en…Avec des flatulences ?

- C'est cela même, Mademoiselle Weasley, affirma Rogue sans se départir de son sérieux.

- Merlin… dit-elle en grimaçant. C'est d'un romantisme confondant…

Elle vit les coins de la bouche de Rogue s'étirer légèrement.

- Je pense que les gastéropodes ne sont pas très familiers avec le romantisme.

Cette fois, elle éclata franchement de rire. Elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle, elle se retourna et son sourire s'effaça. Malefoy venait vers eux.

- Voilà Drago, commenta inutilement Rogue.

- C'est la personne que nous attendons ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait l ? demanda-t-elle, sèchement.

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, les élèves de 1ère année s'étaient dispersés.

- Il est témoin, Kiara, comme moi. Le professeur Dumbledore a aussi requis sa présence.

- Vraiment ? lâcha-t-elle, mordante, en fusillant le blond du regard. Moi, je dirai que son témoignage ne vaut pas une noise, son imagination malsaine déforme la réalité des faits.

Rogue pinça les lèvres tandis que Drago subissait sans broncher, manifestement décidé à ne pas riposter.

- On y va, ordonna Rogue. Il se tourna vers la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. « _Gnome au poivre ! _»

Le phénix de pierre se déplaça lentement et un escalier en colimaçon apparut.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore les recevait dans son antre. Il les pria de s'installer confortablement et demanda des nouvelles de Kiara.

- Ça peut aller, je vous remercie, Monsieur.

- Du th ? Des gâteaux ?

Devant leur refus à tous, il enchaîna.

- Hier soir, il s'est passé un terrible incident. Le professeur Rogue est venu immédiatement m'en référer et j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à l'infirmerie avec Monsieur Finnigan.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Malefoy, avec un rictus moqueur. Il réclamait sa môman ?

Kiara lui jeta un regard surpris. Mais de quel côté était-il, à la fin ? Ou alors son goût plus que prononcé pour les sarcasmes prenait le pas sur sa _solidarité masculine _du soir d'avant ?

Elle secoua la tête Drago était décidément plus tordu qu'elle ne le pensait.

Dumbledore fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils broussailleux.

- Comme Kiara est déjà au courant, je vais faire court pour vous, Monsieur Malefoy. Comme c'est un cas extrême, nous avons cru possible que Finnigan ait agi sous _Imperium_…

- Quoi ? Sous _Imperium _? l'interrompit le sorcier blond. Vous rigolez, j'espère ! Ce foutu Gryffondor veut la baiser depuis septembre !

- MALEFOY !

La voix de Rogue tomba, sèche comme un couperet. Drago se tassa dans son fauteuil et se tint coi.

Les yeux de Dumbledore habituellement pétillants de malice étaient empreints de gravité quand il les posa sur Kiara. Celle-ci, rouge d'embarras, regardait tout à tour son géniteur et son ex-petit ami. Il soupira et poursuivit :

- Je crains malheureusement que Drago n'ait raison, Severus. J'ai longuement parlé à Finnigan. Rien ne prouve qu'il aurait agi sous la contrainte. D'ailleurs, il ne nie pas les faits. Il dit lui-même qu'il n'a aucune excuse. Maintenant, Kiara, je sais que le professeur Rogue vous a informé de vos droits. Que souhaitez-vous faire ? Vous voulez porter plainte ?

Kiara garda le silence une longue minute.

- Je voudrai parler à Finnigan. Seule.

- T'es dingue ou quoi ? Mais il…

- Malefoy, pour la dernière fois, taisez-vous ! ordonna Rogue.

Drago lui lança un regard meurtrier mais ne répliqua pas.  

- Voue en êtes sûre, Kiara ? s'enquit le vieux sorcier avec bienveillance.

- Non, avoua honnêtement la jeune fille. Mais je dois le voir avant de prendre une décision.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Drago qui rongeait son frein. Il bouillait de colère, elle pouvait clairement le voir à sa posture rigide et faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas exploser.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller. Vous repasserez à mon bureau quand vous vous sentirez prête. Ce n'est pas urgent.

- Merci Professeur.

Kiara se leva, leur adressa un pâle sourire et sortit.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie, elle se demanda pour la centième fois en cinq minutes si elle prenait la bonne décision.

Mais il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle frappa et entra. Madame Pomfresh vint à sa rencontre dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

- Kiara ? Votre joue vous fait encore mal ?

- Bonjour Madame Pomfresh. Non, mon visage ne porte plus aucune trace, merci. Je viens voir Finnigan.

Puis avisant l'air plus que surpris de l'infirmière, elle précisa :

- Je dois lui parler. Le professeur Dumbledore sait que je suis là.

- Très bien, allez-y. Je suis à côté. En cas de problème.

La jeune sorcière hocha simplement la tête et pénétra dans la salle de soins.

Seamus était étendu sur le lit et regardait les moulures du plafond. Il ne réagit même pas en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Kiara fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre, indécise.

Elle fit quelques pas et l'appela :

- Finnigan ?

Le Gryffondor sursauta en se redressant puis pâlit visiblement en la reconnaissant. Puis tout aussi soudainement, son visage prit une alarmante couleur brique.

- Que…Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? bafouilla Seamus en remuant dans son lit, très inconfortablement.

Kiara poussa un profond soupir.

- C'est une très bonne question. A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Ou plutôt si. Elle plongea ses prunelles dans celles, vacillantes, du jeune homme. Pourquoi, Finnigan ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Les mains de Seamus se mirent à trembler et il baissa la tête, honteux, incapable de soutenir le regard accusateur qu'elle dardait sur lui.

- Je…Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux dire… quand tu m'as embrassé sur…sur la joue, ça a été…je sais pas…je t'ai embrassée à mon tour et quand tu t'es débattue…Je…J'ai perdu la tête…L'envie…La jalousie…Je savais que tu ne voulais pas mais…Je…Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter…La gifle…Le _Silencio_…C'était plus fort que moi…Il fallait que tu sois… à moi…Par n'importe quel moyen…

Il secoua la tête, horriblement mal à l'aise.

- Je n'ai aucune excuse, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Dumbledore m'a dit que j'allais être renvoyé.

Le ton qu'il avait employé n'était pas plaintif, juste résigné, comme l'acceptation d'une sanction qu'il estimait mériter.

Kiara fut touchée par ses excuses spontanées, le repentir de Seamus semblait sincère. Les paroles du Gryffondor étaient exactement ce qu'elle attendait, en fait. Son agression avait été une chose affreuse mais elle lui avait rendu la pareille au centuple. La jeune Serpentard n'en demandait pas plus.

- Tu ne seras pas renvoyer, dit-elle finalement.

Seamus leva vers elle un regard stupéfait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne porterai pas plainte.

Médusé, le jeune sorcier ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- J'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre de ta bouche que tu regrettais ton comportement. C'est fait. Ça n'ira plus loin.

Une fois de plus, elle planta ses iris bleu et or dans les siennes.

- J'espère simplement ne pas me tromper en décidant d'oublier cet incident.

Seamus inspira profondément, n'osant croire à sa chance. Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Kiara.

La jeune fille fit une grimace.

- Un simple merci suffira.

Il sourit faiblement. Le geste de Kiara était plus que généreux, il en était pleinement conscient. Son visage s'éclaira de gratitude puis se renfrogna après quelques secondes.

- Ça ne marchera pas, lâcha-t-il, amer. A l'heure qu'il est tout le monde est au courant. Dès que je mettrai un pied hors de cette infirmerie, tous les Serpentard, sans compter les Gryffondor, feront de ma vie un enfer…

Kiara leva la main pour l'interrompre.

- Pour ce que j'en sais, seuls Pomfresh, Rogue, Dumbledore, Drago et moi sommes au courant. Dumbledore attend ma décision, tous s'y conformeront.

Seamus secoua la tête.

- Malefoy lâchera le morceau…L'occasion est trop belle…

- J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que non, affirma Kiara, espérant ne pas se tromper. Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider si tu restes ou non.

Finnigan resta un long moment silencieux.

- Tu dois me détester encore plus qu'avant, non ?

Kiara le dévisagea sans rien dire puis se lança :

- Je devrais, sans aucun doute. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te plaindre, plutôt. Avoir des sentiments non partagés pour quelqu'un ne doit pas être facile.

Le Gryffondor la fixa, le rose aux joues.

- Ce foutu Serpentard ne te mérite pas, Kiara.

- Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger, Seamus. A moi seule. Je vais te laisser maintenant.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Kiara ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai une dette envers toi. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

La jeune sorcière acquiesça distraitement et quitta l'infirmerie.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bye.

Falyla


	23. chapitre 22

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Mon précieux correcteur en chef ! Comment ça va ? J'attends de tes nouvelles. N'oublie pas le lien, j'ai bidouillé un truc sur un ancien commentaire mais je suis pas sûre que ça marche vraiment. A plus. Bisous.

**Syd **: Merci beaucoup ! J'apprécie vraiment ! Oui, oui, je vais revenir à Harry et Luna. Mais comme je le dis toujours, j'ai beaucoup de personnages sur le feu, une intrigue que je tente de mettre en place comme je peux entre les amours et disputes de chacun donc c'est pas toujours simple de caser tout ça dans un seul chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même la suite…Bises.

**Amelie **: Mais c'est pas grave, les examens, c'est le plus important ! Oui, je suis assez d'accord mais Malefoy reste Malefoy ! Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci ! Ma foi, Malefoy est très orgueilleux et plus il attend, plus c'est difficile…Bises.

**Lisandra **: Plus que furieux…LOL. Bisous.

**Paprika Star** : C'est vrai qu'il est têtu comme une mule et Kiara en a marre de passer l'éponge sur ses sautes d'humeur…La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Leaïs** : Un coup de poêle ? Rien que ça ? MDR ! Bon, ben, pour eux, c'est pas gagné. Voir plus bas. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Je suis d'accord, elle est magnanime. Mais cette générosité d'esprit va être une nouvelle pomme de discorde…Bises.

**Frite 12** : Pour Drago, c'est pas si simple. Il est blessé dans son orgueil de mâle de n'avoir pas su empêcher ce qui est arrivé avec Seamus. Je veux bien prêter Kiara à JKR, pas de problème ! LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : J'ai bien pensé que cette réplique te plairait ! LOL. C'est vrai, le pardon n'est pas une chose facile à accorder. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Bises.

**Lythanie **: Merci pour tes 2 reviews. Comment ?? Tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant ?? 0. En tout cas, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui…Bisous.

**Tolede** : Moi, je m'acharne sur Drago ? Oui, quand même un peu, j'admets. Pour Seamus, il a l'attitude qui convient, profil bas. Le problème, c'est que Malefoy ne sait pas ce que c'est. Alors, il s'enfonce…A plus. Les commentaires, aujourd'hui. Hier, j'ai eu du monde à l'improviste et on fini tard, tard, tard…Bises.

**Godric 2** : Merci ! Je suis flattée ! La suite juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Lunenoire** : Je crois que Drago ne sait pas ce que c'est…Bises.

**Dega **: Oui, Drago ne rend compte qu'il ne fait pas ce qu'il faut mais son orgueil dirige sa vie et c'est un énorme problème. Bisous.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Une petite discussion avec mon correcteur m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose qui peut sembler absurde au premier abord mais qui se confirme largement quand je lis vos reviews. La mise en ligne hebdomadaire des chapitres vous fait perdre la notion du temps qui passe dans ma fic. Et c'est pourquoi vous êtes si nombreux à commenter la dispute de Drago et Kiara qui semble, pour vous, s'éterniser depuis presque un mois, alors qu'en temps « réel », elle date du jour précédent. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir résoudre cet inconvénient, mais maintenant, je comprends mieux vos reproches. Voilà. J'espère que cette précision conviendra à celles et ceux qui me réclament des nouvelles des personnages qui n'apparaissent pas à chaque chapitre.

Chapitre 22 

Kiara consulta sa montre et vit que l'heure du repas de midi approchait à grands pas. Ella accéléra le pas, désireuse de faire connaître sa décision au professeur Dumbledore au plus vite. Comme elle l'avait dit à Seamus, tous se conformeraient à son désir de clore l'incident. Tous, sauf Drago.

La jeune fille subodorait que le sorcier blond allait très mal prendre la chose.

Très, très mal.

Si elle se dépêchait, elle le trouverait peut-être encore dans sa chambre ou dans la mansarde. 

Elle redoutait un peu sa réaction et craignait, à juste titre d'ailleurs, qu'il ne se venge de Finnigan en l'accablant de remarques fielleuses. Elle n'avait pas pardonné au Gryffondor pour qu'il devienne le souffre-douleur du Serpentard. Cependant, elle comptait sur la fierté des Malefoy pour l'empêcher de parler à tort et à travers.

Elle arriva devant le portrait de Barbe Bleue, légèrement essoufflée et prononça rapidement le mot de passe :

- _Serpeggia _!

Le portrait s'ouvrit et elle s'y engouffra promptement. Elle n'avait pas fait quatre mètres qu'elle percuta violemment Drago qui débouchait du couloir. Il réussit à se rattraper de justesse au mur de pierres mais elle n'eut pas cette chance et s'étala de tout son long.

Mû par un réflexe, Malefoy se baissa pour l'aider. Il la prit par le coude et la releva.

- Pas de casse ?

Elle épousseta ses vêtements et grimaça :

- Sauf pour mon amour propre. Et toi ?

Il fit un signe de tête négatif. Puis ils semblèrent soudain se souvenir de quelque chose. Ils se figèrent puis s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors, tu as vu cette ordure de Finnigan ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui avait perdu toute sa chaleur. Il est en train de préparer sa malle ?

Kiara s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras.

- Il ne va nulle part. Je ne porte pas plainte. Il reste à Poudlard.

Le blond parut abasourdi un bref instant.

- QUOI ??

Puis ses prunelles s'allumèrent d'une lueur inquiétante et un sourire à faire froid dans le dos apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Hum…Tu as l'esprit beaucoup plus serpentard que je ne le croyais, finalement. L'obliger à rester pour mieux l'humilier. Il eut une moue appréciatrice. Remarquable façon de se venger.

La jeune fille le regarda, outrée.

- Bien sûr que non, Malefoy ! J'ai décidé d'oublier cette malheureuse affaire et je veux que tout le monde respecte mon choix. Personne ne doit plus mentionner cette agression. Toi compris.

Les yeux de Drago flamboyèrent de colère à peine contenue. Il serra les poings et s'approcha de Kiara.

- Ce petit merdeux s'en prend à toi et il s'en sort tout simplement comme ça ??

Kiara pointa un index agressif sur sa poitrine.

- Je pense que Finnigan a eu largement son compte, tu ne crois pas ? Il regrette sincèrement ce qu'il s'est passé, il m'a présenté ses excuses et ça me suffit.

Drago émit une sorte de ricanement incrédule.

- Ça te suffit ? ÇA TE SUFFIT ?? hurla-t-il.

Il secoua la tête, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

- Oui, répondit plus calmement Kiara. Je suis la seule concernée et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans tout ça. Je dirai au professeur Dumbledore que l'incident est définitivement clos.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Je ne te demande pas d'y croire, Malefoy, ni même d'approuver mon choix, je souhaite juste que tu le respectes.

Drago plissa ses yeux de contrariété puis sa bouche esquissa son célèbre rictus moqueur.

- Je ne vois pas comment tu m'empêcherais de l'humilier publiquement ou de lui jeter un sort, déclara-t-il, menaçant.

Kiara ne parut pas le moins du monde effrayée. Elle le regarda même sereinement alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. C'était le moment d'abattre sa dernière carte contre Drago, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle jouait son va-tout et s'il ne mordait pas à l'hameçon, Finnigan pourrait effectivement emballer ses affaires.

- Avant de cracher ton venin sur lui et dévoiler à tout le monde ce qu'il a essayé de me faire, alors que je lui ai pardonné, réfléchis bien. Parce que les gens pourraient bien se demander où _toi_, tu étais passé pendant ce temps et pourquoi tu m'avais laissé seule avec lui…

C'était vraiment un coup bas, Kiara en fut consciente au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, mais elle avait dit ça sans réfléchir, sur le coup de l'impulsion. L'orgueil de Malefoy était si profondément ancré en lui, qu'il primerait sur tout autre chose, elle en était certaine. Si Drago décidait d'humilier Seamus, il s'humiliait aussi. Ce qu'il ne ferait jamais sciemment. Le _statu quo_ parfait.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Le sang s'était brutalement retiré de son visage, ne laissant que deux taches rouges sur ses pommettes. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait de façon désordonnée comme s'il avait des difficultés à respirer. L'avertissement de Kiara le renvoyait violemment à son propre sentiment de culpabilité. Le sentir tapi au fond de soi était une chose, s'entendre accusé de vive voix en était une autre. Comme Kiara devait le détester…

Il sentit la nausée l'envahir. Il s'obligea à inspirer lentement et profondément pour la dissiper.

La jeune sorcière le dévisagea, étonnée de son silence. Elle s'attendait à une explosion de fureur, à un échange de paroles acerbes et musclées pour le convaincre de se taire mais certainement pas à un malaise si peu compatible avec la personnalité du blond. 

Cependant, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Fort d'une parfaite maîtrise de soi enseignée par Lucius Malefoy, le moment de faiblesse du jeune homme s'évapora en quelques secondes. Ses yeux bleu-gris s'assombrirent dangereusement et elle pouvait presque l'entendre grincer des dents.

Il l'accula contre le mur, les traits crispés et siffla à son oreille :

- Tu pardonnes à Finnigan ce qu'il t'a fait, mais moi, tu me méprises de n'avoir pas été l

Kiara sursauta comme si elle avait été brûlée et démentit avec vigueur :

- Ne mélange pas tout, Drago ! Je ne te méprise pas le moins du monde ! Je ne te tiens pas du tout pour…

- Laisse tomber ! la coupa-t-il abruptement. Rien à battre de tes explications ! J'en ai vraiment plus rien à foutre !

Après une dernière œillade assassine, il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées et sortit de la Tour Serpentard.

Kiara soupira et secoua la tête.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Pourquoi Drago pensait-il qu'elle le haïssait ? Ce n'était de loin pas le cas. Elle était surtout terriblement blessée des accusations qu'il avait portées contre elle et de son manque flagrant de confiance. Qu'avait-il dit exactement ?

« _Tu pardonnes à Finnigan ce qu'il t'a fait, mais moi, tu me méprises de n'avoir pas été l_ »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Le seul responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé était Finnigan et la question était réglée. Alors quoi ?

_Merlin, qu'il est compliqu_

Essayer de comprendre Drago Malefoy était comme tenter de démêler un écheveau de laine. Vous croyez tenir le bon bout et l'instant suivant un énorme nœud apparaît.

« _Enfin_, soupira-t-elle encore une fois. _Je vais attendre que ça se tasse un peu… »_

Kiara empruntait le dernier couloir menant à la Grande Salle quand elle vit le professeur Dumbledore qui se dirigeait tranquillement dans la même direction. Elle accéléra le pas et le rattrapa.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

Le vieux sorcier se retourna et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant accompagné d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Je constate que je ne suis le seul à être en retard pour le repas de midi. Vous croyez que nous passerons inaperçus ?

Kiara eut un bref sourire.

- J'en doute. Puis elle se redevint sérieuse. Professeur, je suis allée à l'infirmerie et…je…enfin…je ne vais rien faire de plus. Je vais tâcher d'oublier tout ça au plus vite.

Le directeur la regarda, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, toute trace de malice envolée.

- Très bien, Kiara. Nous nous plierons à votre choix, cela va sans dire.

- Merci, Professeur.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Kiara engloba rapidement la grande tablée que formaient les enseignants et les élèves présents.

Drago s'était mis en bout de table, l'air renfrogné. Visiblement, tout le monde avait compris qu'il ne souhaitait pas de compagnie. Les Gryffondor parlaient avec animation de leur soirée. Luna et Harry, côte à côte, affichaient un air béatement amoureux qui semble toujours aussi grotesque à tous ceux qui ont des problèmes de cœur.

A l'autre bout de la table, Rogue avait sensiblement la même expression que Malefoy. Il mangeait mécaniquement en jetant des regards noirs à Tonks et à Pears. Ces derniers conversaient joyeusement comme de vieux amis. Kiara remarqua que la jeune Auror avait revêtu une tenue beaucoup plus conventionnelle cette fois. Tonks lui fit un signe de la main et l'invita à la rejoindre.

- Bonjour Kiara. Assieds-toi.

- Salut Tonks. Bonjour Professeur Pears. Je vais aller plutôt m'asseoir vers les Lions. Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger.

Pears fit un signe de tête négatif et se leva.

- Pas de problème. Je dois m'en aller de toute façon. J'ai du travail à préparer pour la reprise des cours de lundi.

Sur un dernier salut, il quitta la Grande Salle, sans paraître remarquer les regards énamourés que lui lançaient la majorité des filles présentes, tout âge confondu.

Kiara prit place alors qu'une assiette propre apparaissait devant elle. Elle se servit et attaqua son repas de bon appétit.

- Alors, entre toi et mon cher cousin, y a de l'eau dans le gaz, à ce que je vois.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

- C'est rien de le dire, marmonna Kiara.

Tonks fit une moue compréhensive.

- Je constate qu'il manque encore pas mal de monde. Ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, c'était encore pire.

Kiara leva les yeux et regarda attentivement autour d'elle. Effectivement, certains étudiants manquaient encore à l'appel. Dont Neville. L'absence de Seamus ne souleverait aucune question.

Elle décida toutefois de changer de sujet et demanda à mi-voix :

- Et ta soirée, Tonks ? Tu t'es bien amusée ?

- J'ai dansé toute la nuit. Iain est vraiment adorable.

Involontairement, la jeune Serpentard regarda une fraction de seconde dans la direction de Rogue. Tonks surprit son geste et soupira lourdement.

- Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ça, Kiara. Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs…

- Toi aussi ? répéta la plus jeune, surprise. Alors, Pears et toi, c'est pas encore… ?

Tonks secoua la tête, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous semblez pourtant particulièrement bien vous entendre, non ?

- C'est le cas depuis que nous nous connaissons. Je reconnais qu'il a tout pour lui, il est beau, sexy, marrant et que ce serait facile d'en tomber amoureuse mais…

Le regard de Tonks glissa vers l'extrémité de la table où se tenait Rogue. Celui-ci, comme averti par un sixième sens, leva la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle sursauta légèrement mais soutint bravement les prunelles noires du Maître des Potions. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et détourna la tête, le rouge aux joues.

Kiara avait suivi cet échange muet et l'émoi de la jeune Auror ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je vois…Pears a tout pour lui mais… il n'est tout simplement pas la bonne personne…

Tonks passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roses aux pointes hérissées et acquiesça d'un air las.

- Si j'avais encore vaguement des doutes hier soir, je n'en ai plus. Iain est et restera un bon copain. Rien de plus.

Kiara resta pensive une longue minute puis s'enquit :

- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Tonks fit une grimace éloquente et se leva à son tour.

- Dans l'immédiat, j'ai du travail aussi et quelques hiboux à envoyer.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

La jeune Auror planta son regard dans le sien.

- Je sais que tu ne parlais pas de ça. Ecoute, franchement, je n'en sais foutrement rien. Rogue est si…si…

Ne trouvant pas le mot adéquat, elle mima un geste d'exaspération, la main crispée au niveau de sa gorge.

Kiara retint difficilement un sourire et haussa un sourcil faussement interrogateur.

- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que l'éminent professeur Rogue te fout les boules ?

- Et encore, le mot est faible. Quand je le vois, je sais pas si j'ai envie de lui jeter un sort ou me jeter à son cou.

Kiara observa son géniteur, songeuse puis lâcha tout à trac :

- Pourquoi choisir quand on peut faire les deux en même temps ?

L'Auror la regarda comme si elle était soudainement devenue folle mais Kiara lui fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu ne me suggères quand même pas de…

- Si, confirma la plus jeune avec un vigoureux hochement de tête.

- T'es cinglée ! Y a aucun doute, t'es cinglée ! Ton…Rogue ne m'apprécie même pas ! Il me l'a bien fait comprendre !

Kiara haussa négligemment les épaules.

- A ta place, je n'en serai pas si sûre. Mais après tout, tu le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que moi…J'émettais une simple suggestion…

Tonks lui jeta un regard méfiant puis secoua la tête devant l'absurdité d'une telle option.

- Bon, j'y vais. On se verra sans doute ce soir.

Kiara opina du chef et la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la Grande Salle puis retourna à son repas, un sourire très satisfait plaqué sur ses lèvres. Son idée semblait loufoque au premier abord mais elle était certaine qu'elle ferait son chemin. C'était le genre d'idée qui devait décanter et mûrir et ressortir au moment propice.

Kiara chassa promptement la petite voix qui la mettait en garde contre le courroux de Rogue s'il apprenait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'elle se permettait d'interférer dans sa vie privée.

Tonks entra dans sa chambre, consulta sa montre une dernière fois et s'approcha de la cheminée. Elle prit une petite poignée de poudre et la jeta dans le foyer.

- 12, Place Grimmault ! appela-t-elle d'une voix claire et forte en s'accroupissant devant l'âtre.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques instants plus tard, le visage fatigué de Remus Lupin apparut au-dessus des flammes.

- Bonjour Tonks ! Bonne Année !

- Bonne Année à toi aussi, Remus.

- Tu voulais me parler en particulier, Tonks ?

- Heu…oui. Tu es seul ?

- Oui, répondit Remus, rendu un peu perplexe par toutes ses précautions alors qu'il était à l'intérieur du QG de l'Ordre.

- Voilà. Je souhaiterai que tu te rendes à Ste-Mangouste…

Et Tonks lui raconta dans le détail les soupçons qu'elle et Rogue avaient émis quant au professionnalisme du Dr Kotzwinkle et à leur impossibilité de déterminer si la personne dans le coma était bel et bien Perceval Weasley ou un métamorphmagus à la solde de Voldemort. Les Weasley, étaient tous considérés comme des traîtres, ce qui faisait d'eux des cibles potentielles.

- Si je résume bien, dit Remus après avoir attentivement écouté les explications de Tonks, le 6ème étage de Ste-Mangouste est sans surveillance mais ça n'a rien d'illégal et personne n'a le droit d'informer Kiara de l'état de santé de son père.

- C'est exact. Rien ne nous permet d'ouvrir une enquête officielle. Pour l'instant, ce ne sont qu'une suite de coïncidences bizarres et de vagues soupçons. Mais tu connais Rogue, il a le nez pour ce genre d'affaire.

- Très bien. Qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement ?

- En te rendant dans la chambre de Percy Weasley, tu pourras déterminer, grâce à tes sens olfactifs surdéveloppés, si c'est lui ou non.

- Et si ce n'est pas lui ?

Tonks ferma les paupières un bref instant.

- Nous n'avons pas encore sérieusement envisagé cette possibilité. Si les Mangemorts détenaient un otage, ils se seraient manifestés. Or, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je vais y aller. Je te tiens au courant. Au fait, Tonks, j'ai quand même une question. Je comprends qu'on ne puisse pas ouvrir une enquête mais pourquoi toutes ces précautions. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on fait quelques trucs à titre _officieux_.

- Oh…

Tonks rougit un peu, prise au dépourvu. Elle détestait mentir et décida donc de s'en tenir au plus près de la vérité. Elle bénit les flammes qui voilaient un peu son visage et masquait son embarras.

- Et bien… Rogue…Rogue s'inquiète pour Kiara et…et il ne veut pas que ça se sache. Tu sais comment il peut être. Il a une réputation à préserver.

Remus éclata de rire.

- Oh oui ! Je sais comment il peut être. Bien. Je me rends à Ste-Mangouste dès que je peux et je te donne des nouvelles.

- Merci, Remus !

- Pas de quoi !

Son visage disparut des flammes et Tonks se redressa. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle devait faire son rapport à Rogue.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis leur dispute du jour d'avant. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé au petit-déjeuner l'avait franchement freinée et elle n'avait pas assez dormi pour affronter Rogue de si bon matin. Ensuite Iain l'avait rejointe et Rogue était allé s'enfermer dans son cachot pour ne réapparaître qu'à l'heure du repas de midi.

Maintenant, il était grand temps de lui annoncer qu'elle avait reçu un hibou de Lupin aux aurores, lui indiquant, selon sa propre demande, à quelle heure il était joignable discrètement et de faire un compte-rendu de leur échange.

Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les sous-sols. Tout à coup, elle se remémora la suggestion de Kiara qu'elle avait volontairement mise de côté.

Quand je le vois, je sais pas si j'ai envie de lui jeter un sort ou me jeter à son cou.

_Pourquoi choisir quand on peut faire les deux en même temps ?_

Tonks secoua la tête.

_N'importe quoi…_

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bye.

Falyla


	24. chapitre 23

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Merci pour ton mail. Je te réponds plus longuement dans la journée. A plus. Bisous.

**Kaorulabelle** : Elle est là. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Monsieur est blond ! MDR ! Je sais pas si la confrontation Rogue/Tonks va déchirer mais elle est là, juste plus bas. Bisous, la barjo.

**Lisandra** : J'adore Tonks, à la fois naïve et impulsive. A plus. Bises.

**Syd **: Ce n'est pas un secret, je fais partie du club très fermé des trentenaires-fan-de-HP de Ffnet. LOL. En fait, il n'y a que 3 membres, mais on ne désespère pas ! LOL. Merci de trouver mon français pas trop mauvais, je fais ce que je peux. La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Leaïs **: Bonnes vacances ! Aller dans un cyber juste pour lire ma fic ?? 00. C'est flatteur mais franchement…A bientôt. Bises.

**Paprika Star** : Le problème, c'est que ça se passe jamais comme on veut…LOL. Bisous.

**Vif d'or** : Coucou toi ! Au fait, tu as trouvé pour ton tatouage ? Sinon dans les bonus du DVD du HP 1, dans la galerie, je crois, il y a de beaux croquis, tu trouveras peut-être ton bonheur. C'est vrai que Kiara et Drago sont différents mais je pense qu'elle lui fait beaucoup de bien. A plus. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci. La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Il m'a fallu un petit moment pour savoir de quelle comparaison tu parlais. La pelote ? LOL. C'est vrai que ce garçon est compliqué, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit et ne dit pas ce qu'il pense ! Donc, Kiara doit trier et des fois, elle en a marre ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bises.

**Dega** : Drago et Rogue méritent des baffes ? Hum…La suite plus bas…Bisous.

**Tolede** : Les vacances vont te faire un bien fou. D'accord, Drago se prend un peu la tête mais ce qui est arrivé à Kiara n'est pas anodin et il se sent responsable. Pour ta prévision, sans commentaire…Bises.

**Lythanie** : La suite est là. Pour K/D, tu ne devrais plus attendre trop longtemps. Bisous.

**Ambrazka** : Salut la nouvelle ! Merci d'avoir dévoré LS et SdS d'un trait ! Je suis flattée ! Voici la suite. Bises.

Chapitre 23 

Rogue scellait les derniers bocaux de sa potion quand de discrets coups frappés à la porte lui firent lever la tête. Il prit le temps d'apposer le sceau de Poudlard sur la cire encore tiède avant de répondre.

- Entrez ! dit-il d'une voix brève et sèche, dénotant un certain agacement.

Tonks, qui patientait docilement derrière le battant de chêne, inspira profondément et entra.

- Bonjour Rogue, fit-elle en tentant de garder une voix neutre alors qu'elle avait l'impression de voir la suggestion de Kiara clignoter devant ses yeux.

Rogue leva un sourcil ironique.

- Nous nous sommes déjà vus deux fois, aujourd'hui, Tonks, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

La jeune femme se sentit piquée au vif et allait répliquer vertement mais Rogue enchaîna :

- Mais sans doute étais-tu trop occupée par le bellâtre qui te sert de petit ami pour le remarquer.

- Iain n'est pas mon _petit_ ami. Juste un ami, précisa-t-elle, s'obligeant à rester calme. S'il l'entraînait sur ce terrain-là, les propos qu'elle avait échangés avec Remus allaient être reportés.

- Oh ? fit-il en prenant un air étonné très exagéré. Ainsi donc tu te montres à moitié nue devant tes _amis_ ?

- Rogue, si tu fais allusion à ma robe d'hier, sache que…

- Bien sûr que je fais allusion à ta robe ! ricana le Maître des Potions devant cette évidence. Tous les élèves bavaient littéralement ! On aurait dit une de ces traînées qui racolent dans l'Allée des Embrumes !

Tonks se sentit bouillir de colère. De quel droit se permettait-il de l'insulter pareillement ?

- Ah vraiment ? rugit-elle. Et je suppose que tu es un spécialiste en la matière ?

- Si je continue à te côtoyer de si près, il est fort probable que j'en deviendrai un, effectivement, jeta-t-il, l'air méprisant.

Aveuglée par sa fureur, la jeune Auror sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement vif et la pointa directement sur lui. Il eut l'air surpris une fraction de seconde avant d'être frappé par le sortilège qu'elle lui lança.

- _Expulsio _!

Rogue fut brutalement soulevé par une main invisible et projeté contre le mur derrière lui. Sa tête cogna violemment l'étagère qui s'y trouvait et il s'affala, face contre terre, tandis que diverses fioles et bocaux tombaient sur lui et se brisaient sur le sol dallé.

Tonks, la respiration un peu haletante, afficha un sourire vengeur et attendit qu'il se relève pour entamer un second round.

Mais Rogue ne bougea pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha prudemment. Rogue pouvait très bien feindre un évanouissement et l'attaquer par surprise. Quand elle fut à quelques pas de lui, elle leva sa baguette et rassembla tous les morceaux de verre cassés et le contenu des bocaux et les poussa dans un coin. Puis, toujours soupçonneuse, elle le poussa du pied en restant sur ses gardes. N'obtenant toujours aucune réaction, elle l'appela :

- Rogue !

Le corps inerte du professeur de Potions ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Putain de merde ! jura Tonks à mi-voix, sentant la panique l'envahir.

Elle lâcha sa baguette et se pencha vers lui. Elle souleva les mèches noires qui recouvraient sa nuque et son cou et tâta pour trouver sa jugulaire. Elle sentit l'artère pulser sous ses doigts rendus tremblant par l'appréhension et poussa un très peu discret soupir de soulagement. Le pouls était parfaitement régulier.

Elle déplaça sa main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement.

- Rogue !

Tout à coup, une main surgit de nulle part lui enserra fortement la cheville et la fit basculer d'un mouvement sec. Elle fit plusieurs moulinets désespérés avec les bras puis chuta lourdement sur les fesses. La silhouette noire de Rogue bondit, la clouant au sol. Assis à califourchon sur Tonks, il attrapa ses poignets graciles d'une seule main en les maintenant au-dessus de sa tête et pressa l'extrémité de sa baguette sous son menton. Ce n'était pas douloureux tant qu'elle ne bougeait pas et Rogue paraissait en être parfaitement conscient.

Un lent rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres et Tonks trouvait son air suffisant tout à fait écœurant. Elle n'en voulait terriblement de s'être fait avoir. Rogue la dévisageait, tranquillement moqueur, comme s'il connaissait précisément le cheminement de ses pensées. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Une lueur de défi traversa les prunelles de la jeune femme.

- Tu adores ça, Rogue, non ? Cette position dominante ? Elle flatte ton ego ?

Elle savait que se taire était la meilleure option mais provoquer Rogue avait toujours été plus fort qu'elle. Les yeux noirs flamboyèrent et Tonks sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Cependant, elle n'aurait su dire avec certitude ce qui l'avait provoqué. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de l'ancien Mangemort, même si ce dernier faisait son possible pour adopter un comportement de misanthrope qui le mettait le plus à l'écart des autres membres de l'Ordre. Il ne s'était jamais montré menaçant envers ses collègues mais d'un autre côté, personne, à sa connaissance, n'avait osé lui jeter le moindre sort. Donc, sa réaction était imprévisible.

Rogue continuait à la fixer sans rien dire, dardant sur elle son regard devenu impénétrable.

La jeune fille déglutit et commença à se tortiller sous lui, mal à l'aise, tentant vainement de se dégager.

Rogue se figea brusquement, un désir fulgurant lui brûla les reins. Les mouvements, involontairement lascifs de Tonks allumaient un brasier dans son ventre. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit. Son corps se tendit, comme appelé par l'autre. Son souffle se fit plus court et elle frissonna en humectant ses lèvres sèches.

Leurs yeux toujours rivés l'un à l'autre, Rogue ôta la baguette qui meurtrissait son cou et déposa l'objet magique derrière lui. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la gorge frémissante de la jeune fille et remontèrent doucement. Son pouce recouvrit la marque que la baguette avait laissée et il caressa doucement l'épiderme rougi. Tonks gémit en fermant les yeux. Cette douceur, si inattendue, la prenait de court et lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle sursauta en sentant les cheveux de Rogue lui chatouiller le visage et la bouche remplacer les doigts sur son cou.

Rogue libéra finalement ses poignets et elle put enfin le serrer contre elle. Quand ses lèvres trouvèrent enfin les siennes, elle trembla et plongea ses doigts dans ses longues mèches noires qui tombaient sur sa nuque.

Son baiser était fougueux et avide. Elle répondit avec empressement, soupirant de volupté. Elle sentit la langue de Rogue s'insinuer dans la bouche et entamer un farouche duel avec la sienne. Elle perçut clairement le long frémissement qui le parcourut et son propre désir s'accrut.

Son bassin pulsait douloureusement, comme si un deuxième cœur battait en elle. Rogue abandonna sa bouche pour butiner à nouveau sa gorge. Sa langue se mit à tracer un sillon humide sur sa peau. Quand il descendit sur sa clavicule, elle fut parcourue de frissons et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour appuyer la caresse. Malgré le désir qui embrumait son esprit, elle sentit sous la pulpe de ses doigts une masse collante et humide. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa main pour sursauter aussitôt.

- Merde, Rogue ! Tu saignes à la tête !

Le professeur de Potions releva la tête, ses prunelles pleines de désir.

- Quoi ?

La jeune fille se redressa sur les coudes alors qu'il roulait de côté et lui montra les traces de sang frais qui maculaient ses doigts.

Perplexe, il toucha son cuir chevelu sur le haut du crâne et sentit une entaille rendue gluante par le sang qui s'en écoulait.

Il soupira lourdement et elle le regarda, embarrassée.

- L'_Expulsio_ ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Rogue lui lança un regard lourd d'ironie.

- Parce que tu as des doutes ?

La jeune fille se leva.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir lancé ce sortilège mais tu m'avais poussée à bout.

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est de ma faute ?

- Parce que tu as des doutes ? répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Elle vit les coins de sa bouche frémir.

- Viens. Je t'accompagne chez Pomfresh.

- Pas la peine. J'ai de quoi me soigner ici. Les accidents sont fréquents dans mon cours. Je ne compte plus les fois où Londubat s'est coupé ou brûlé.

- Très bien. Où est la trousse de secours ?

- Je peux le faire moi-même ! Ce n'est qu'une égratignure !

- Rogue…Où est-elle ? insista-t-elle gentiment, comme si elle avait à faire à un enfant récalcitrant.

Le professeur de Potions lui jeta un regard exaspéré et lui désigna le tiroir supérieur de son bureau. Tonks lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant.

Elle revint avec une boîte en bois de taille moyenne qui contenait des compresses de gaz et des pansements, diverses lotions désinfectantes et cicatrisantes et quelques pots d'onguents.

Elle le fit asseoir sur une chaise pendant qu'elle se lavait les mains. Rogue grommela pour la forme mais s'exécuta. Elle revint auprès de lui, prit un carré de gaz, l'imbiba de désinfectant et entreprit de nettoyer l'entaille. Une fois propre, la coupure semblait nette et peu profonde et le sang commençait à coaguler en surface. Satisfaite, Tonks y appliqua délicatement l'onguent que Rogue lui désigna.

- Voilà. Tu as été un patient vraiment très…patient.

Tonks rit de sa propre plaisanterie tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. La jeune Auror sentit à nouveau une vague de chaleur l'envahir. C'était étrange ce sentiment d'intimité partagée qu'elle ressentait. Rogue était certainement la personne la moins expansive qu'elle eut jamais rencontré et pourtant, elle se sentait bien. Aucun embarras ni gêne d'aucune sorte ne venait ternir ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

Elle se pencha et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Il la regarda, surpris.

- Pour hâter ta guérison, précisa-t-elle, malicieuse.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Humpf…grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

Tonks réprima une grimace de dépit. Rogue avait repris son attitude froide et distante. Très bien. C'était plutôt prévisible finalement. Même s'il était clair qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, Rogue restait Rogue et elle ne savait pas trop où cette attirance allait les mener.

Mais, comme il ne l'avait pas repoussée ni insultée alors on pouvait considérer honnêtement que leur relation avait évolué, non ?

Elle alla remettre la boîte de premiers soins à sa place et quand elle se retourna, elle vit que Rogue évaluait les dégâts d'un air sombre. Il redressa l'étagère et y replaça l'unique bocal encore entier.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à récupérer, constata-t-elle, penaude.

Si elle estimait avoir été dans son droit quand elle lui avait jeté un sort, elle regrettait néanmoins la perte des poudres et ingrédients sachant que certaines plantes étaient fort rares.

« _Sans oublier leurs prix_ » songea-t-elle en plissant comiquement son nez.

- Tu me feras parvenir la facture. Je paierai pour le remplacement des produits perdus.

Rogue pivota vers elle et rétorqua, sarcastique :

- Oh ? Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! affirma-t-elle avec fougue.

- Et avec quoi comptes-tu vivre les trois prochains mois ?

Tonks pâlit affreusement et déglutit difficilement.

- Je…Je trouverai bien un moyen, dit-elle avec bravoure.

Rogue fit une grimace.

_Foutus Gryffondor ! Toujours prêts à tout pour s'acquitter de leur dette !_

Elle sembla lire dans ses pensées parce qu'elle esquissa un faible sourire.

- Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même. Maintenant, que j'ai une place permanente sous une porte cochère dans l'Allée des Embrumes, je peux facilement arrondir mes fins de mois.

Les joues blêmes de Rogue se colorèrent subitement.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il si bas qu'elle se demanda si elle avait bien entendu.

- Moi aussi. Je suis navrée d'avoir occasionner autant de dégâts. La prochaine fois, je choisirai un endroit plus dégag

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir et parut se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Une fois de plus, je me demande si tu n'as pas eu ton diplôme d'Auror dans une pochette surprise, Tonks, commenta-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Ne commence pas !

- Tu t'es fait avoir comme une bleue !

- Mais j'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais assomm !

- Et c'est une raison pour lâcher sa baguette, faisant fi de toute prudence ?

- Je sais bien que je ne dois jamais quitter ma baguette ! Je ne suis pas idiote ! Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait comme une attaque de Mangemorts !argumenta-t-elle encore.

Le professeur de Potions soupira, exaspéré.

- C'est une question de principe !

La jeune femme siffla entre ses dents :

- Message reçu, Rogue ! La prochaine fois, tu pourras bien crever sur place ! Je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt pour toi !

- Mais personne ne te le demande ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! affirma-t-il avec aplomb.

Tonks soupira.

- Tu sembles oublier que tu as une fille maintenant. Elle, elle a besoin de toi.

- Et quand Weasley sortira de son coma ?

Rogue parut se geler sur place. Il ne semblait pas croire que de telles paroles avaient pu franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Tonks s'approcha de lui et posa ma main sur son avant-bras.

- Kiara n'a pas besoin de choisir. Elle peut vous avoir tous les deux, dit doucement la jeune femme.

L'incertitude se refléta brièvement dans les prunelles d'obsidienne puis fut promptement remplacée par son arrogance coutumière.

- J'ai encore du travail, Tonks, dit-il avec un mouvement de tête vers les débris. Je dois terminer de nettoyer les rappels de fin de stock.

- Les rappels de fin de stock ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre. Ce ne sont pas des ingrédients rares et chers ?

Rogue eut un sourire diabolique.

- Non. Juste des rappels de fin de stock. Pour qu'on n'oublie pas d'en refaire. C'est le travail de Kiara et Drago.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Et tu as osé me faire croire que…

- Tonks ! la coupa-t-il impatiemment. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

La jeune fille lui lança une œillade meurtrière mais consentit à répondre :

- Je suis venue pour te dire que j'ai reçu un hibou de Remus, tôt ce matin. On s'est parlé par cheminée, il y a moins d'une heure. Je lui ai exposé les faits et en ce moment, il devrait être à Ste-Mangouste.

- Tôt ce matin ? Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ?

- Rogue…Depuis ce matin, tu affiches un air qui est tout sauf engageant.

- Quand Lupin doit-il rentrer au QG ?

- En fin de journée, je suppose. Il a dit qu'il m'appellerait dès qu'il pourrait. Bien. Je te laisse _travailler._

Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand il la héla :

- Tonks ! Tu as dit à Lupin pour moi et…

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Je lui ai dit que tu t'inquiétais pour elle et que tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache.

Rogue grommela une réponse qui pouvait être n'importe quoi. Tonks éclata de rire alors qu'elle refermait le battant derrière elle.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, la nuit avait déjà envahi le parc. Tonks tambourinait la vitre du bout des doigts cherchant désespérément à tromper son impatience. Ella avait terminé son livre, but quatre tasses de thé et fait vingt fois le tour de sa chambre. Chambre qu'elle n'osait quitter de peur de manquer l'appel de Remus. Ce qui arriverait à coup sûr si elle envisageait d'aller faire un tour.

Elle retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et reprit le _Sorcière-Hebdo_ qu'elle avait négligemment jeté sur la table basse. Son horoscope de la semaine n'était franchement pas très optimiste et elle avait pour habitude de ne tenir compte que des prévisions heureuses. Elle reprit le sommaire depuis le début et chercha une rubrique qui pourrait l'aider à passer le temps.

Elle parcourut rapidement les titres quand quelque chose accrocha son regard. C'était coincé entre : **_Nous avons testé le nouveau régime « Poudre de Perlimpinpin » pour vous. Nos impressions !_** et **_Un mois chez les Lutins de Cornouailles._**

Elle tourna rapidement les pages du journal et trouva enfin ce qui avait retenu son attention.

L'article était titr : **_Votre homme est bourru comme un grizzli des montagnes ? Nos 10 astuces infaillibles pour le transformer en  nounours !_**

Tonks se plongea avidement dans la lecture dudit article. Peut-être trouvait-elle son bonheur ?

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle reposa l'hebdomadaire, perplexe, et se demanda brièvement si la journaliste qui avait pondu ces conseils les avait réellement testés. La jeune Auror ne put approfondir la question plus avant, quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Elle reposa son journal ouvert sur la table et se leva pour ouvrir.

Rogue se tenait sur le seuil. Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Elle devança sa question.

- Non, Remus n'a pas appelé. Je t'en prie, assied-toi ! Tu veux une tasse de th ?

Le professeur de Potions acquiesça distraitement en regardant autour de lui. Tonks n'était là que depuis trois jours mais la pièce était dans un désordre indescriptible, selon ses propres critères, évidemment. Quand elle avait accepté l'invitation de Dumbledore, elle avait fait venir quelques effets personnels. Quoique « quelques » ne soit sans doute pas le terme approprié…Et les avait disséminés partout. Rien que sur la table basse devant lui, s'entassaient, pêle-mêle, journaux et livres, un mug avec une croûte de sucre collée dans le fond, une assiette avec un reste de scones et une brosse à cheveux.

_Tiens, pourquoi faire ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tonks revint avec un plateau dans les mains. Elle faillit trébucher et tout lâcher quand elle vit que Rogue lisait l'article sur les _grizzlis _avec un intérêt sceptique. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement et s'approcha de la table. Elle plaça son plateau sur le bord, en équilibre précaire et prit la pile de journaux qu'elle posa sans façon à même le sol.

Puis elle lui tendit une tasse. Il referma tranquillement le _Sorcière-Hebdo_ et darda sur elle un regard ouvertement moqueur.

Tonks envisagea sérieusement de se noyer dans sa tasse de thé pour échapper à cette œillade sarcastique mais il y eut une sorte de claquement provenant de la cheminée et la tête de Remus Lupin apparut dans les flammes.

- Tonks ?

- Oui, Remus, je suis là. Rogue est avec moi, précisa-t-elle en se penchant vers le foyer.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps mais j'ai du faire face à un problème auquel nous n'avions pas pensé sur le moment.

- Lequel, Lupin ?

- Et bien, comme je n'ai jamais vu, et encore moins senti, Perceval Weasley auparavant, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si c'était vraiment lui ou pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors ?

- Je me suis rendu à Ste-Mangouste en me disant que je trouverais bien une solution sur place. Comme tu me l'avais indiqué, le 6ème étage est pauvre en personnel, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais malgré ça, pour éviter les questions, j'ai maintenu autour de moi un sortilège d'_Immemoris_. Comme ça, j'ai pu me déplacer à ma guise et interroger les infirmières. Elles m'ont vu mais je ne resterai qu'un très vague souvenir. C'est toute l'histoire de ma vie, malheureusement.

Tonks pouffa mais Rogue lui enjoignit d'un geste sec de continuer, ce qu'il fit complaisamment :

- Vu ma nature un peu particulière, le sang est mon meilleur point de repère. Je suis allé au labo. J'y ai trouvé des prélèvements sanguins datant de son arrivée à Londres. Alors, j'ai supposé qu'ils étaient authentiques. Ensuite, je me suis rendu dans la chambre de Perceval Weasley. J'ai pratiqué une micro-incision dans son bras et…j'ai comparé les deux odeurs.

- Et alors ? demandèrent d'une même voix Rogue et Tonks.

- Il n'y a aucun doute. L'homme dans le coma est le même qui a été admis à Ste-Mangouste en août. Donc, c'est bel et bien Perceval Weasley.

Tonks poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et remercia chaleureusement Remus pour le service qu'il leur avait rendu.

- Pas de quoi, répondit le lycanthrope. Severus ? Tu es bien silencieux.

Le Maître des Potions se pencha un peu plus, il avait l'air pensif.

- Tu n'es pas convaincu ? Tu veux que je fasse autre chose ?

- Non, non, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Remus lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Méfie-toi Severus, c'est presque un compliment.

Lupin redevint sérieux.

- Où est le « mais » ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et c'est justement ce qui me tracasse.

- Et le Dr Kotzwinkle ? questionna soudain Tonks.

- Et bien ? interrogea Rogue, en haussant un sourcil.

- Rappelle-toi. Tu avais émis l'hypothèse que ses vacances précipitées ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à une fuite. Je crois qu'il est temps de vérifier si tu as vu juste, non ?

- Pour l'instant, invervint Remus, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : attendre. Nous sommes vendredi soir, 1er janvier de surcroît, le Ministère est fermé jusqu'à lundi matin. Sans autorisation officielle d'enquête – et, crois-moi, je connais bien l'administration, personne ne nous la délivrera sur de si vagues soupçons - même Kingsley ne se fera pas ouvrir les portes du Bureau des Adresses. Quant à y aller officieusement…

Rogue secoua la tête.

- Non. Shackelbolt ne doit pas risquer sa couverture. S'il se faisait prendre dans un bureau qui n'est pas le sien, alors que le Ministère est fermé, c'est lui qui ferait l'objet d'une enquête. De plus, on peut également supposer que le domicile de Kotzwinkle est incartable et protégé par un Gardien du Secret. Auquel cas, nous nous retrouvons à la case départ.

Tonks soupira de frustration et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je vais aller voir Dumbledore, indiqua encore Rogue. Il est grand temps de lui faire part de mes inquiétudes. Il pourra sans doute faire le nécessaire pour que le Bureau des Adresses soit accessible. Je t'enverrai un hibou, Lupin.

Remus acquiesça.

- D'accord. Tonks ? Tu reprends le boulot lundi ?

- Oui.

- Alors, on se verra à un moment ou un autre. Je vous laisse.

- Merci pour tout, Remus. A lundi.

- Severus.

- Lupin.

Le visage du loup-garou disparut dans une dernière volute de fumée.

Tonks s'affala dans le fauteuil, en affichant une moue boudeuse.

- Quoi ? demanda Rogue.

- Oh rien ! C'est juste que chaque fois qu'on croit avancer d'un pas, on recule de trois. Et maintenant, on doit attendre jusqu'à lundi.

- C'est exact. Rien ne peut être fait avant lundi. Et si j'étais toi, je ne compterais pas trop sur le succès de ces recherches.

- Tu es d'une nature si pessimiste, Rogue !

Rogue grimaça.

- Non. Je suis seulement réaliste.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bye.

Falyla


	25. chapitre 24

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Mon correcteur adoré, j'ai nommé **Remus James Lupin**, a mis en ligne sa première fic. Elle a pour titre « **Acceptation **», elle est d'ors et déjà terminée. Cette fic a un style bien particulier, comme on en voit peu sur Ffnet. Je vous encourage à aller la lire. Vous trouverez le lien dans mes favoris.

**Remus James Lupin** : Tu n'oublieras pas ma petite enveloppe, hein ? LOL. Je t'enverrai mes commentaires, aujourd'hui si les enfants n'ont pas ma peau avant ! LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Oui, le chapitre 23 était un peu plus long. Bonnes vacances. Bises.

**Kaorulabelle **: Rogue lit ce qui traîne…C'est pas pareil ! LOL. Bisous.

**Lisandra** : Merci, à plus. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : T'es jamais contente, toi ! Enfin…Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci pour ces compliments. La suite, juste plus bas. Bises.

**Godric 2** : Merci de remarquer une certaine évolution de l'histoire. Certains sont passés à côté…Tant pis. Bisous.

**Ankou** : Salut Miss Teigne ! Comment ça va ? Merci de venir me lire de temps en temps. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Je vois finalement qu'on a eu la même idée ! LOL. J'ai hâte de voir cette photo. Merci d'être là chaque semaine. Bisous.

**Ambrazka** : Tu trouves pas que cette histoire a déjà pas mal d'embrouilles ? LOL. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Leaïs **: Oui, oui, je comprends tes problèmes de clavier. J'ai moi-même un QWERTZ, qui est encore différent du QWERTY et taper avec un AZERTY, c'est un cauchemar. Donc, j'imagine assez bien les fautes de frappes ! LOL. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. A plus. Bisous.

**Dega** : Pas tout à fait ! C'est Rogue qui l'embrasse et ça fait toute la différence… Bises.

**Alixe** : Merci pour toutes tes reviews et pour LS. J'ai essayé de mettre en pratique tes conseils pour les é et à. Mais on doit le faire à chaque fois ? Donc, tu t'es arrêtée au chapitre 17. Je suppose que tu trouveras le temps de lire la suite bientôt. J'aime assez l'idée d'utiliser les pages oubliées du dictionnaire…Et des fois, on m'a demandé la définition d'un mot alors qu'il aurait suffi, justement, d'ouvrir ce grand inconnu qu'est le dico, non ? Enfin… nous sommes d'une génération qui ne connaissait pas le correcteur automatique Word dont j'abuse, maintenant, sans vergogne, il faut bien l'avouer ! LOL. J'ai fait un copier-coller de  « Ginny la furie ». A plus. Bisous.

**Logelz** : Salut le nouveau ! Ravie que mes fics te plaisent. Tu as tout lu en une seule journée ? Waou ! C'est qu'y en a, des pages ! LOL. Alors, tu as pitié de Drago ? Pourquoi ? A plus. Bises.

Chapitre 24 

Le samedi, Harry convoqua les membres de l'AD pour un entraînement mais Drago ne s'y montra pas.

A la fin de la séance, Harry demanda à la jeune Serpentard si elle connaissait les raisons de l'absence de Malefoy.

Elle soupira et hocha la tête.

- J'en ai une assez bonne idée, oui.

- Tu penses pouvoir y remédier ?

- Je ne te promets rien mais j'essaierai. Elle poussa un grognement de frustration. Parfois, il est si…si…tête à claques !

Harry dissimula son rire derrière une quinte de toux très bien imitée.

- Bien. Demain, on se retrouve ici, à la même heure. Fais de ton mieux.

Kiara se dirigea vers sa Tour et monta directement à la mansarde où elle était pratiquement certaine de le trouver.

Elle frappa à la petite porte et grimpa quelques marches du vieil escalier de bois.

- Drago, tu es là ? Je peux monter ?

Elle entendit une chaise racler le sol et la silhouette du blond apparut en haut des marches. A contre-jour, elle ne put distinguer son expression.

- Tu as besoin d'une permission maintenant ? demanda-t-il assez sèchement.

Kiara haussa les épaules.

- Et bien, comme je ne suis sans doute pas la bienvenue, je préfère demander.

Il grommela une réponse inintelligible qu'elle prit pour un acquiescement et le rejoignit.

Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas parlés depuis la veille et un silence inconfortable s'installa. Drago marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et lui tourna le dos. La jeune fille éclaircit la gorge.

- Nous avions entraînement cet après-midi, tu le savais ?

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Kiara fronça les sourcils.

- Bien. Harry voudrait savoir s'il peut compter sur ta présence demain à la Salle sur demande.

- Je ne pense pas, non.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha de lui.

- Tu n'y vas pas à cause de moi, constata-t-elle avec amertume. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu me détestais à ce point-là.

Drago se retourna d'un bloc, ses yeux gris la transpercèrent.

- Mais c'est toi qui me détestes !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua la tête.

- Je ne te détesterai jamais, Drago, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix enrouée. Et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, crois-moi.

Il sourit faiblement mais son regard se troubla.

- Pourtant tu as toutes les raisons de me haïr, s'obstina-t-il.

- Et lesquelles, s'il te plait ? questionna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Je n'étais pas là pour te protéger de Finnigan, lâcha-t-il sourdement, le visage crispé, les yeux baissés. Ce qui t'est arrivé est ma faute.

Kiara ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

_Doux Merlin…C'était donc ça… _

Elle inspira profondément.

- Drago ? appela-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Il sursauta légèrement.

- Regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Il leva sur elle ses prunelles vacillantes.

- Je ne t'ai jamais, jamais, tenu pour responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé. Je me suis mise toute seule dans ce pétrin.

- Mais tu as dis hier…

- Je sais ce que j'ai dis hier pour te dissuader de faire du tort à Finnigan. Mais ensuite, tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer…

Drago la regardait, une douloureuse incertitude peinte sur son beau visage.

- Tu ne me déteste pas mais tu es toujours fâchée.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

La jeune fille pinça ses lèvres pleines et hocha la tête.

- Oui. Ce que tu m'as dit m'a horriblement blessée. Mais ce flagrant manque de confiance était sans doute le pire, dit-elle d'une voix navrée. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je conçois une relation, Drago. Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps.

Le jeune homme soupira tristement.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Kiara. Pour…mes paroles… mes actes. Pour…tout. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras même si je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter. Je suis d'un naturel jaloux et quelques fois, j'ai du mal à me contrôler. Ce n'est pas une excuse, bien sûr mais c'est la seule que j'ai à t'offrir. J'étais très en colère aussi que tu sois partie avec Finnigan et après…j'ai repensé au début de la soirée et à ce qui avait tout provoqué. Moi. Et ça m'a rendu fou…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je me sens si responsable…

- Tu ne l'es pas.

- Oui, mais si je n'avais pas…

- Tu ne l'es pas, répéta-t-elle, d'une voix ferme, en posant le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Il attrapa sa main, déposa un infime baiser dans sa paume puis il la posa sur son torse en la recouvrant de la sienne. Elle pouvait sentir les battements précipités de son cœur à travers son pull. Il plongea ses pupilles argentées dans les siennes.

- Je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Kiara crut que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine.

- Mais je ne peux pas te promettre de devenir ce que je ne suis pas.

La jeune sorcière secoua la tête.

- Je ne veux pas que tu changes, Drago. Je t'aime et je prends tout ce qui va avec. Nous n'en sommes pas à notre premier désaccord, loin de là, et nous en aurons probablement beaucoup d'autres mais l'autre soir, tu étais si…

Elle lui adressa une grimace éloquente.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas brillé par ma maturité sur ce coup-là.

Kiara se retint de sourire, il avait l'air si navré.

- Drago, n'oublie pas que c'est ta jalousie qui m'a sortie de ce mauvais pas. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps, Merlin sait que ça aurait pu très mal finir.

Drago se tut pendant un long moment puis prit la parole d'une manière hésitante qui lui était peu commune.

- Comment…Comment as-tu pu… ?

- Pardonner à Finnigan ? Elle haussa les épaules. Je ne sais pas. C'est dans ma nature, je suppose. Il semble vraiment regretter cette folie et il m'a présenté de sincères excuses.

- Il est toujours à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui.

- Et les Gryffondor ne se posent pas de question ?

- Et bien, officiellement, en accord avec Pomfresh, il a une gastro méchamment contagieuse et son état ne lui permet aucune visite.

- Et ils ont gobé ça ? demanda Drago, légèrement sarcastique.

- Oui, sans problème. Parler de la furonculose aurait suscité trop de questions.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout le monde en fait vraiment beaucoup pour protéger ce petit salopard !

- Drago…Ne commence pas. En préservant Finnigan, je me préserve moi, tu ne crois pas ?

Il poussa un gros soupir de frustration puis hocha la tête.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord mais je m'incline puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

Kiara se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa brièvement sa bouche sur la sienne.

- Merci.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

- C'est tout ?

Elle réprima un sourire et fit mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Et bien, pas tout à fait. Tu ne m'as pas répondu et Harry attend une réponse. Tu viens à l'entraînement demain ?

- Tu y seras ? demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante qu'elle trouvait si sexy.

- Ça dépend.

Il eut l'air étonné.

- Et de quoi ?

- Je laisse tomber l'entraînement de demain si tu as quelque chose de mieux à me proposer…dit-elle avec une adorable moue suggestive.

Les iris du sorcier blond se remplirent de désir.

- Mademoiselle Weasley ! fit-il, faussement choqué. Serait-ce une proposition indécente ?

Les yeux bleu nuit pailletés d'or s'illuminèrent et Drago sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

- Ça se pourrait, Monsieur Malefoy. Ça se pourrait, confirma-t-elle en se collant à lui.

Il sentit son corps frissonner contre le sien. Il captura sa bouche et lui donna un époustouflant baiser qui les laissa hors d'haleine.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? chuchota-t-il tout près de son oreille.

- Non. Quoi ?

- Pourquoi remettre à demain ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui ?

La lueur qui brillaient dans ses yeux ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses intentions immédiates.

Elle éclata de rire et se laissa emporter vers le sofa.

Le lendemain, en fin de journée, Poudlard retrouva, en quelques minutes, le brouhaha qui lui était familier : les élèves étaient de retour.

Au repas du soir, tous les étudiants avaient repris leurs places habituelles. Les conversations étaient animées et bruyantes.

Kiara regarda la table des enseignants. Tonks s'était montrée étonnamment discrète pendant le week-end mais elle affichait un air on ne peut plus optimiste. Quant à Rogue, son visage était impénétrable comme à l'accoutumée.

La jeune sorcière savait que Tonks regagnait Londres le soir-même et ça la rendait un peu triste.

Tonks leur avait déjà fait ses adieux dans l'après-midi, leur assurant qu'elle ne les laisserait pas sans nouvelle mais son amie allait lui manquer.

Après le repas, la soirée se prolongea dans la salle commune. Kiara luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts alors que Drago et ses co-équipiers débattaient du championnat de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et des mérites de chaque équipe. Elle consulta sa montre et leva. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et monta se coucher.

La matinée du lundi était chargée, double de cours de DCFM.

Kiara ajusta rapidement son uniforme devant le grand miroir. Elle n'était pas en avance, Pansy et Millicent étaient déjà parties. Elle prit son sac de cours et quitta la chambre. Elle rejoignit Drago qui l'attendait devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Scott Turow, le gardien, Will Smith, John Lamory, Terry Conran, les poursuiveurs et Tim Zahn, l'autre batteur, palabraient et gesticulaient près de la porte.

Kiara fit un signe de tête dans leur direction.

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont restés là toute la nuit, dit-elle en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Drago eut un sourire en coin.

- J'avoue que si leurs uniformes n'étaient pas là pour prouver le contraire, on pourrait croire qu'oui.

Kiara éclata de rire.

- Viens, j'ai faim.

Quand les deux Serpentard pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les Gryffondor étaient déjà attablés et Seamus était parmi eux. Kiara lui fit un simple signe de tête auquel il répondit par un sourire un peu vacillant. Son maigre sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il perçut le regard plein de haine que Drago dardait sur lui. L'Irlandais tressaillit et baissa les yeux.

Drago afficha sa célèbre moue dédaigneuse. A ses yeux, cette petite enflure ne méritait pas la seconde chance que Kiara lui accordait et il comptait le lui faire sentir à chaque fois qu'il en aurait la possibilité.

Il prit place en face de Kiara qui s'était assise à côté de Goyle. Plus loin, presque en bout de table, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode faisaient des messes basses en désignant quelques élèves du doigt. A chaque remarque fielleuse de sa camarade, Millicent s'esclaffait bruyamment.

Kiara leva les yeux au ciel avec une grimace éloquente. Ces deux dindes lui portaient déjà sur les nerfs et on était seulement lundi matin.

- Drago, tu m'accordes l'asile dans ta mansarde ? demanda-t-elle après un dernier coup d'œil aux deux commères qui crachaient leur venin.

- Ça dépend, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malin. J'ai droit à quoi en échange ?

Kiara fit mine de réfléchir à cette épineuse question.

- Mon éternelle gratitude ?

- Mmm…Pas vraiment suffisant mais pas mal pour un début. Tu pourrais peut-être aussi envisager de…

- DRAGO ! l'interrompit sans vergogne la voix haut perchée et affreusement grinçante de Parkinson. De sa place, elle lui faisait de grands signes. DRA-GO !

Kiara haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Réponds-lui sinon elle va nous péter un vitrail.

Goyle pouffa et faillit s'étrangler avec ses saucisses. Le blond soupira et se leva, une expression d'intense résignation sur la figure. Il se pencha vers elle et lui glissa d'une voix caressante :

- Nous reparlerons de ta demande d'asile.

- Je n'en doute pas une minute, blondinet.

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers Pansy, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Quand il revint, un petit moment plus tard, il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

- Rien qui vaille la peine, comme d'habitude.

Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner en vitesse, puis se rendirent au 2ème étage de la tour Nord pour leur double-cours de DCFM en commun avec les Gryffondor.

La porte de la classe était ouverte et ils aperçurent le professeur Pears qui farfouillait, d'un air mécontent, dans ses papiers.

- Entrez, entrez. Installez-vous. Mademoiselle Granger, pourriez-vous surveiller la classe, je vous prie ? Je dois m'absenter quelques minutes.

- Bien sûr, Professeur.

Les étudiants des deux Maisons prirent place avec plus ou moins de discipline. Certains se relevèrent aussitôt après avoir déposé leur sac, d'autres encore discutaient avec leurs voisins immédiats ou plus éloignés. Pansy Parkinson se mit à déambuler entre les tables, défiant Hermione de lui faire la moindre remarque. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant le bureau qu'avaient choisi Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Elle posa la moitié d'une fesse sur la surface de travail et se pencha vers l'Irlandais, ébahi par ce comportement. Elle lui adressa un sourire reptilien et lâcha, assez fort pour que toute la classe l'entende :

- Alors, Finnigan, tu t'es remis de la petite gastro qui t'a cloué à l'infirmerie pendant trois jours ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et hocha brièvement la tête.

- C'est étrange, parce que j'ai entendu une toute autre histoire, moi. Tu ne veux pas savoir laquelle ?

Le Gryffondor soutint bravement le regard brillant de méchanceté de Parkinson.

- On t'a jeté le sortilège _Furonculus_.

La déclaration de Pansy fit l'effet d'une petite bombe. Stupéfaits, les élèves fixaient la Serpentard, les yeux ronds, attendant la suite.

- Il se trouve que je sais qui a fait ça. La question est : pourquoi ?

Elle se tourna vers Kiara, qui s'était figée.

- Weasley, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux, nous serions tous curieux de savoir ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu lui jettes le _Furonculus._

Ron, assis quelques tables derrière Kiara, se leva, outré.

- T'es dingue ou quoi, Parkinson ? Je n'ai jamais lancé de sortilège sur Seamus !

Pas toi, pauvre con ! Je parle de l'autre belette ! La sainte-nitouche ! Alors, tu vas oser nier ?

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bye.

Falyla


	26. chapitre 25

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Pas de quoi, pour la pub. Ta fic mérite d'être lue et appréciée. A plus. Bisous.

**Roxanne de Bromelia** : Parkinson la pustule ? LOL C'est bien trouvé. Pour la retenue avec Rusard, tu as du nez mais malheureusement, c'est pas sur sa tête que ça va tomber. Bises.

**Alixe **: Merci. J'en suis à la moitié de _Ginny la furie_. J'aime beaucoup et c'est très drôle. Je m'étais essayé au style « journal intime » avec le journal de Kathy, la mère de Kiara et j'avais trouvé ça très tonique et cool à écrire. Probablement que je le referai dans une prochaine fic. A plus. Bisous.

**Kaorulabelle** : Elle est là. Bises.

**Dega **: Ah ben oui ! Sinon ce serait moins drôle ! LOL. Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci. La suite juste en dessous. Bises.

**Godric 2** : Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait pas osé ? LOL. Pour Pansy, ma foi, la solution est dans un autre chapitre. Bisous.

**Paprika Star** : C'est vrai que ça serait vraiment stupide mais comme il est pas à une connerie près…LOL. La suite, juste plus bas. Bises.

**Logelz **: Quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, mais pas toutes. Me détester vraiment ? LOL. Mon correcteur, lui, avait dit « envies de meurtre » LOL. Mais non ! Si on me tue, il n'y aura pas de suite du tout ! sourire sadique Merci encore d'apprécier mon travail. Bisous.

**Vif d'or** : J'ai tout bien reçu. Il est absolument superbe ! Quant à Drago, est-il dans le coup ? Lire plus bas…Bises.

**Lisandra** : Je sais, je sais, sadique est mon deuxième prénom ! LOL. Bisous.

**Leaïs **: Oui, à nouveau réunis mais pour combien de temps…Bises.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho, le retour ! J'ai reçu ta carte postale, enfin ! A croire que j'habite un trou perdu…Merci. Contente que tu ais apprécié la scène Rogue/Tonks, je sais que tu l'attendais avec impatience. Pour le reste, il faut lire le chapitre en dessous. A plus. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : Comme d'hab, tu as le mot pour résumer Parkinson ! LOL. Merci d'aimer cette fic. Où je vais chercher tout ça ? Ma foi, dans les rouages tordus de mon cerveau, je suppose. A plus. Bises.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : le cacao est sur le feu…

Chapitre 25. 

****

****

Drago, devenu aussi blême que Seamus était rouge, se dit que c'était le moment d'intervenir et d'arrêter cette garce de Pansy mais il ne savait quoi faire.

Kiara se leva très calmement.

« _Trop calmement_ » pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Puis elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard de pure haine qui le gela sur place. Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien s'en sortit.

_Oh putain ! Elle croit que j'ai vendu la mèche…_

Il ne put que secouer la tête négativement mais la fureur de la jeune fille la rendait imperméable à ce genre de détails.

Toute la classe s'était tue, leurs regards curieux se posant alternativement sur un Finnigan cramoisi et moite de sueur puis sur Kiara, un peu raide, les deux mains bien à plat sur le bureau pour les empêcher de trembler.

- Effectivement, confirma Kiara entre ses dents.

Seamus avait l'air sur le point de faire un malaise. Il fixait Kiara, tétanisé.

- Ah oui ? demanda Pansy, perfide. Explique donc nous ça, je suis sûre que tout le monde est très impatient de savoir ce que Finnigan a fait pour que tu lui cloques les valseuses.

Tous les élèves de sexe masculin émirent un hoquet étranglé en frissonnant d'horreur.

Kiara planta son regard flamboyant dans celui de Parkinson.

- Je ne pense pas que c'est le genre d'histoire dont on aime à se vanter, mais bon, tu sembles tellement avide de la connaître que je vais m'empresser d'accéder à ta requête. Le soir du Nouvel-An, on a tous un peu abusé de la bière à l'hydromel. En fin de soirée, j'ai dit à Seamus que je connaissais un moyen radical pour lui faire invoquer un _Obstrua_ digne de ce nom.

La plupart des Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire, ils connaissaient parfaitement les difficultés de leur camarade avec le sortilège de protection.

- Il m'a demandé pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas et je lui ai répondu que les sorts de _Jambencoton_ ou de _Tarentallegra_ n'étaient pas une menace suffisante pour l'obliger à produire l'_Obstrua_ correctement. Et j'ai proposé le _Furonculus_…Avec le résultat que l'on connaît…

Elle se tourna vers Seamus.

- Désolée, Finnigan. Mes méthodes d'enseignement ne valent pas grand chose après trois bières.

L'Irlandais lui adressa un sourire plein de gratitude.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Kiara. Mais sur le moment, ça me paraissait une si bonne idée…

Les étudiants explosèrent de rire tandis que la bouche de Pansy se tordait de colère, visiblement, ce n'était pas les révélations qu'elle attendait.

Kiara plaqua sur sa figure son sourire le plus hypocrite.

- D'autres questions, Parkinson ?

Cette dernière n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer, Pears entrait dans la classe, plusieurs parchemins roulés dans sa main.

- Navré de vous avoir fait attendre. Parkinson, Wealesy, Finnigan, asseyez-vous !

Kiara se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec soulagement, ses jambes auraient refusé de la porter une minute de plus.

Elle ferma les yeux. Cette petite traînée et l'espèce de salopard qui se tenait à ses côtés allaient payer !

Malgré les tentatives de Drago, elle refusa de lui adresser la parole pendant le reste du cours.

Il était près de midi quand la cloche sonna la fin de la classe, elle embarqua prestement ses affaires et sortit sans un regard en arrière.

Alors que tous les étudiants se précipitaient à la Grande Salle pour se restaurer, elle prit le premier couloir latéral qui lui semblait désert et se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la trahison de Drago. Elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction et quelques secondes plus tard, le sorcier blond apparut. Kiara se leva, une nouvelle bouffée de colère lui brûlait les entrailles.

- Fout le camps ! Je ne veux pas te parler !

- Kiara, je sais ce que tu penses, argumenta Drago, mais…

Elle lui lança une œillade meurtrière et siffla entre ses dents :

- Tu n'es qu'une ordure, Malefoy ! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ?

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! gronda le blond, perdant patience. Je ne sais pas comment Parkinson a su.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire grinçant.

- N'insulte pas mon intelligence ! Tu es le seul qui a pu lui dire pour le _Furonculus _! Je te hais !

- Kiara...

Le sorcier blond s'avança vers elle pour tenter de la raisonner mais, aveuglée par sa fureur, elle recula en sortant sa baguette et la pointa vers lui.

- Comment…Comment as-tu pu ?

- Kiara, baisse cette baguette, ordonna Drago en faisant mine de l'abaisser lui-même.

- NON ! cria-t-elle, folle de rage. _Expulsio_ !

Drago fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin sous l'impact du sortilège. Il se releva sur les coudes en grognant de douleur et répliqua :

- _Expelliarmus _!

La baguette de Kiara atterrit dans sa main alors que la jeune sorcière était violemment propulsée en arrière. Elle chuta sur son arrière-train et jura à mi-voix.

Tout à leur dispute, ils n'avaient pas entendu qu'une personne s'approchait. Alors qu'ils tentaient péniblement de se remettre debout, un ricanement souffreteux retentit derrière Drago.

- Qu'avons-nous là, Miss Teigne ? Deux étudiants qui se battent dans un couloir ?

Argus Rusard semblait frémir de joie malsaine.

- Levez-vous et suivez-moi ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix suave. Quelques heures de retenue devraient calmer vos ardeurs.

Drago lança un regard noir à ce Cracmol qui osait lui donner des ordres mais s'exécuta. Kiara fit de même en maugréant.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner une leçon à ce traître, voilà que ce fouineur de concierge et sa sale bestiole les prenaient en flagrant délit !    Elle ramassa son sac et les rejoignit. Le blond lui tendit sa baguette avec un rictus moqueur, elle la prit d'un mouvement brusque et ils suivirent Rusard jusqu'à son bureau.

Ce dernier prit tout son temps pour rédiger ce qu'il appelait le « procès verbal » qui les condamnerait, selon lui, à une peine qui s'apparentait à quelques jours dans les oubliettes du château.

Le concierge scella son parchemin et le confia à Kiara.

- A remettre en mains propres à votre responsable de Maison, le professeur Rogue, dit-il avec une amabilité toute feinte, en découvrant son sourire édenté.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et les deux Serpentards sortirent en silence.

Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, la dispute reprit tandis qu'ils marchaient.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu me faire ça ! cracha-t-elle.

- Peut-être parce que je n'y suis pour rien, contra le blond, s'évertuant à conserver son calme.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, Drago ! Qui d'autre que toi aurais pu renseigner cette garce de Parkinson ? D'ailleurs, tu l'as fait sous mon nez, ce matin, au petit déjeuner ! Merlin, que je suis naïve…

Excédé, Drago sortit sa baguette. Surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recul mais le blond la dirigea vers la première porte qu'il vit.

- _Alohomora _!

Puis il l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide.

- On ne peut pas continuer cette conversation dans le couloir.

- C'est bien le moment de t'inquiéter ! En tuyautant la pire commère de Poudlard, tu devais bien te douter que cette croustillante histoire se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre, non ?

Drago inspira profondément en fermant les yeux et relâcha son souffle doucement par le nez.

- Je ne te demande qu'une chose, c'est de m'écouter. Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

Kiara lui offrit un visage buté puis opina du chef, presque à contre-cœur. Drago la fit asseoir sur un bureau et lui-même s'installa sur celui qui le jouxtait.

- Je ne sais pas qui a renseigné Parkinson sur l'état de Finnigan mais je te jure que ce n'est pas moi. Ce matin, elle a critiqué les gens chez qui elle a passé les vacances de Noël. Je n'ai pas retenu leurs noms, vu que je n'écoutais pas vraiment mais pas une fois le nom de Finnigan n'a été prononcé, j'en suis absolument certain.

Kiara le fixait, essayant vainement de ne pas écouter la petite voix qui lui disait de lui faire confiance, qu'il y avait certainement une autre explication.

- Ce matin, quand Pansy s'en est prise à toi, je voulais faire quelque chose pour la stopper mais je ne savais pas quoi, avoua-t-il, avec une grimace.

La jeune sorcière soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

- D'accord. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vais te croire.

- Trop aimable, grommela le blond.

- Ne commence pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? Tu m'as dit plusieurs fois que tu allais lui faire payer…

- C'est vrai, admit Drago avec une grimace. Mais Finnigan est devenu intouchable avec la petite histoire que tu as inventée ce matin. Je suis ébloui par ta maîtrise du mensonge et ta capacité à retomber sur tes pattes, ajouta-t-il une lueur d'admiration dans le regard.

- Merci, dit-elle, les yeux pleins de malice. Bon, je crois que nous avons un billet doux à porter à Rogue. Désolée pour la retenue.

Drago haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

- Rogue ne devrait pas être trop sévère et on sera sûrement ensemble. Je suis certain qu'on trouvera de quoi s'occuper…

Kiara leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es tellement prévisible.

- Toi, par contre, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner.

Drago avait eu entièrement raison. Rogue leur avait adressé un regard sévère en lisant le compte-rendu de Rusard puis avait haussé un sourcil en constatant leur flagrante bonne entente.

- Ainsi vous vous êtes battus à coups de sortilèges dans un couloir ?

Kiara avait acquiescé.

- _Expulsio_ pour moi et _Expelliarmus_ pour Drago.

Rogue avait pincé sa bouche en un pli austère mais elle aurait juré voir une petite étincelle dans ses yeux noirs.

- Vous comprenez qu'un tel comportement est inacceptable dans cette école ?

- Oui, Monsieur, avaient-ils répondu, feignant l'humilité du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

- Bien, venez tous les deux, à 20 heures, dans mon laboratoire pour votre retenue.

A l'heure dite, Drago et Kiara se présentèrent dans la salle de classe du Maître des Potions. Rogue regarda la petite horloge sur son bureau et se leva.

- Je pensais vous faire avancer dans la préparation de fin des stocks mais ce soir, il m'est impossible rester pour superviser votre travail. Donc, nous commencerons seulement samedi matin. En attendant, dit-il en englobant les nombreuses étagères d'un ample geste de la main, elles ont grand besoin d'être dépoussiérées. Je reviens dans deux heures.

Kiara le regarda s'en aller, un peu étonnée par le côté expéditif de la retenue. Elle leva les yeux vers Drago qui affichait un sourire en coin puis elle fronça les sourcils.

- Il nous a laissé nos baguettes, pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Rogue ne peut pas simplement annuler la retenue parce que Rusard envoie un double de ses _procès verbaux_  à Dumbledore mais rien ne lui interdit d'alléger notre peine.

- C'est très partial, non ?

Drago éclata de rire.

- Et comment ! Et je vais te montrer à quel point !

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'une des étagères.

- _Pulveris Scompara_ !

Kiara haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je fais disparaître la poussière, pardi !

Il répéta l'opération une bonne quinzaine de fois et les rayonnages se trouvèrent débarrassés du moindre résidu poussiéreux.

Kiara s'était assise sur une table et le regardait faire. Quand il eut terminé, elle l'applaudit et éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- Je suis époustouflée, blondinet. Une vraie fée du logis !

La mine qu'il afficha montrait clairement qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement la comparaison. Il s'approcha lentement du bureau, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- Tu es une vraie langue de vipère ! Il n'y a vraiment qu'un seul moyen de te faire taire.

Elle lui jeta une œillade provocante.

- Vraiment ?

- Absolument ! affirma-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Il se jeta avidement sur sa bouche et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et il en profita pour y glisser sa langue et caresser la sienne. Elle gémit doucement et se pressa contre lui pour accentuer leur baiser. Le corps du jeune sorcier se tendit alors que son sang se mettait à circuler plus vite dans les veines pour se concentrer sur son bas-ventre.

Il se plaqua contre elle pour lui démontrer toute l'étendue de son désir. Elle soupira de plaisir puis parut se réveiller.

- Attends ! On ne peut pas faire ça ici !

- Pourquoi pas ? marmonna Drago en embrassant son cou.

- Rappelle-toi l'infirmerie !

Ce désagréable souvenir fit son chemin dans l'esprit embrumé du jeune homme et il se recula en soupirant de frustration.

- Je suis aussi désolée que toi mais imaginer Rogue entrant dans sa classe et nous trouvant en train de…Franchement, je n'y survivrais pas.

Drago esquissa une grimace.

- Evidemment…

Kiara regarda tout autour d'elle puis un lent sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai une idée. Viens.

Surpris, Drago se laissa guider dans la minuscule pièce où l'on stockait les chaudrons de diverses tailles. L'endroit était encombré et permettait à peine à une seule personne d'y circuler. Elle referma la porte qu'elle verrouilla par un sort et éteignit sa baguette, plongeant la réserve dans le noir total.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on…

- Chut ! lui intima Kiara, en le poussant contre le battant. Ferme ta jolie bouche et laisse-toi faire !

Drago n'y voyait rien mais il sentit les mains de sa compagne sur son torse puis prendre son visage en coupe. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un voluptueux baiser auquel il répondit fougueusement. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent intimement, jouant, luttant.

Quand la jeune fille se recula, ils avaient tous les deux, le souffle court. Elle posa un instant sa tête sur sa poitrine, savourant les battements précipités de son cœur puis elle mit les mains sous son pull et tira le T-shirt hors du pantalon. Quand elle eut fini, elle glissa des doigts dessous et caressa la douce peau de son abdomen.

Il frémit quand elle souleva les deux vêtements et posa sa bouche sur son ventre tiède. Drago déglutit, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement. Ses reins le brûlaient.

L'obscurité était telle qu'il ne permettait pas même de distinguer la silhouette de Kiara. Il renonça à essayer de la voir et se concentra sur ses sensations.

La bouche fraîche de Kiara s'attarda sur son nombril lui soutirant un long gémissement. Sa langue humide dessina de petits cercles qui le firent frissonner puis elle se laissa glisser le long de son corps.

Le blond retint son souffle. L'imaginer agenouillée devant lui suffit à décupler son désir. Il se sentait douloureusement à l'étroit. Elle resta un long moment sans bouger, ni le toucher. Il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer une plainte et se demanda comme une torture pouvait être à la fois si douce et si cruelle.

Enfin ses doigts frais se posèrent sur la bordure de son pantalon qu'elle déboutonna habilement et descendit, entraînant son boxer avec.

Sa main entoura son membre tendu et en apprécia doucement la fine texture veinée. Quand elle amorça le lent mouvement qu'il attendait, il rejeta sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, exhalant un long soupir de plaisir.

Kiara fit quelques va-et-vient joueurs puis s'interrompit une nouvelle fois. Le grognement frustré de son compagnon la fit sourire. Mais sa plainte se transforma en cri étranglé quand elle le prit dans sa bouche.

C'était chaud, humide, merveilleux…

Comme elle accentuait sa caresse, il se mit à haleter. Il accompagna Kiara de ses hanches, puis lui imposa son rythme, sentant qu'il atteignait le point culminant. Un torrent de lave se déversa dans son bas-ventre et il se libéra par saccades en étouffant un râle de plaisir.

Il s'appuya lourdement contre la porte pour recouvrer son souffle.

Kiara le rhabilla dans le noir et se redressa. Il l'enlaça amoureusement, le menton posé sur sa tête, tandis que les battements de son cœur se calmaient.

- Merlin ! Tu es une sorcière !

La jeune fille gloussa.

- Il paraît, en effet…On sort ?

- Mais…Et toi ?

- Je peux attendre. J'aime mon confort.

Drago rit doucement alors qu'elle déverrouillait la porte. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était un peu plus de 21 heures. Il s'assit par terre à côté du poêle à bois et lui demanda de s'installer devant lui. Elle se lova entre ses jambes repliées et appuya son dos contre son torse.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils étaient bien. Kiara ferma les yeux et plongea dans un état de sommeil léger, entourée de chaleur et d'amour.

- Elle dort vraiment ? chuchota la voix grave du professeur Rogue.

- Oui, répondit Drago sur le même ton. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Elle s'endort n'importe où.

Kiara ouvrit un œil.

- Cessez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! Quelle heure est-il ?

- Suffisamment tard pour vous libérer de votre retenue, indiqua Rogue en se redressant. Vous pouvez regagner votre Tour.

Kiara bailla bruyamment et se leva, suivie de Drago.

- Bonne nuit, Professeur.

- Bonne nuit.

Ils sortirent des sous-sols et s'engagèrent dans le couloir principal qui menait au Grand Hall quand un tapotement insistant contre les carreaux d'un vitrail les fit lever la tête.

- Un hibou ? A cette heure-ci ?

- Certains courriers sont urgents.

Drago ouvrit la fenêtre et eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'un hibou au plumage argenté pénétrait dans le château.

- Comme il est beau, je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça, s'exclama Kiara tandis que le volatile se posait sur son bras et tendait sa patte.

La jeune sorcière détacha le message et l'oiseau s'envola aussitôt, disparaissant dans la nuit. Comme Drago refermait la fenêtre, elle fit sauter le cachet vierge de tout sceau et déplia le parchemin. Une sorte de petit miroir en verre dépoli de la taille d'un gallion s'en échappa. Elle le ramassa machinalement en lisant le texte.

Sa bouche s'arrondit d'horreur quand son cerveau enregistra les mots qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

**_Nous détenons Perceval Weasley._**

**_Sa vie contre votre coopération._**

**_Ne contactez personne, nous le saurons._**

**_Attendez nos instructions._**

****

Ce n'était évidemment pas signé.

- Par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-elle, pâle comme la mort.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Drago qui avait blêmi.

- Ça dit…Ça dit…balbutia-t-elle, trop choquée pour trouver ses mots.

Elle lui tendit le parchemin mais à l'instant même où il changea de mains, il se désintégra et retomba sur le sol dallé en fine poussière grise.

- Oh…

- Kiara, la pressa Drago, que disait le message ?

- Ils…Ils ont enlevé mon père ! Ils m'ordonnent de leur obéir et de n'en parler à personne sinon ils…ils… le tueront, dit-elle d'une voix hachée, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Drago garda le silence puis demanda d'une voix sans timbre :

- C'était signé ?

- Non…

- Je sais qui est derrière tout ça.

- Quoi ? Mais comment… ?

- Le hibou, lâcha-t-il, lugubre. Ce hibou argenté fait partie de l'élevage personnel de mon père. Ils sont spécialement dressés pour ne recevoir d'ordres que de Lucius Malefoy.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bye.

Falyla


	27. chapitre 26

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Petite note de l'auteure** : YOUPI ! Nous avons atteint la **400ème review**, merci beaucoup à toutes et à tous ! La gagnante est **Frite 12.** Bravo, ma puce. **Bisous et feux d'artifices virtuels !**

Autre chose, je suis en vacances **du 31 juillet au 17 août**, donc pas de mise en ligne pendant cette période. (Mais si, mais si, vous survivrez ! Vous êtes braves ! LOL ).

Et je me permets un petit coup de pub pour moi. J'ai relevé **le défi no 19 d'Ivrian « Trop blonde pour toi, Weasley ! »** C'est une fic Fleur/Charlie. Allez jeter un coup d'œil et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci d'avance !

**Remus James Lupin** : Pas de review cette semaine mais tu es pardonné. A plus. Bisous.

**Lisandra** : Merci ! Elle est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Alixe** : Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ce côté-là, je n'ai jamais eu la langue dans ma poche… . Pas de quoi pour le suspens ! Je fais ce que je peux ! LOL. Bisous.

**Paprika Star** : Merci, c'est très gentil ! Je pouvais difficilement mettre en scène un Rogue sadique et injuste avec ces deux-là ! Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Merci ! La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Je crois que l'armoire a bien fait parler d'elle ! LOL. Quant à une éventuelle décision de Kiara, il faut lire plus bas. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Ton vœu est exaucé, du moins en partie. Merci d'aimer mon travail. Bisous.

**Logelz **: Le coup de l'armoire t'a donné chaud ? LOL. Pour Pansy et l'enlèvement de Perceval, les réponses sont plus bas. Bises.

**Lunenoire **: Merci pour tes 4 reviews. Pour Lucius, y a des chances…Bisous.

**Ambrazka** : Mais c'est pas grave ! Tu es là, c'est l'essentiel ! Merci de trouver mon intrigue bien ficelée, elle m'a donné du mal ! LOL. Et tu as raison, chaque chose en son temps. Bises.

**Tolede **: Ola el macho ! Drago, aimer les armoires toute sa vie ?? Tu crois ? MDR ! Pour le reste, lire plus bas. A plus. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Coucou toi ! Bravo encore ! T'es la 400ème ! Donc cadeau : Kiara et Drago sont à nouveau ensemble ! LOL. La suite est juste en dessous.

Chapitre 26. 

Kiara ouvrit la bouche en un long cri muet tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues blêmes.

Elle paraissait foudroyée sur place, incapable de réagir. Son sang s'était figé dans ses veines comme si on l'avait instantanément immergée dans une mare d'eau glacée, anesthésiant ses sens.

Ses genoux fléchirent brusquement et elle serait tombée si Drago ne l'avait rattrapée de justesse. En la serrant contre lui, il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait aussi. Il inspira profondément et crispa ses poings. Recouvrant un semblant de sang-froid, il la redressa en la tenant fermement.

- Viens, chuchota-t-il, on ne peut pas rester là.

Tant bien que mal, ils atteignirent la salle commune des Serpentard.

- On monte à la mansarde ?

Elle acquiesça faiblement et se laissa guider.

Drago la fit asseoir sur le vieux canapé puis, une fois assuré qu'elle n'allait pas faire un malaise, il alla préparé du thé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui tendit une tasse fumante.

- Attention, c'est chaud. Je l'ai fait fort et très sucré.

Elle allait prendre le mug quand elle s'aperçut, vaguement surprise, qu'elle tenait toujours l'espèce de miroir qui était joint à la missive des Mangemorts.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le blond, instinctivement méfiant.

Kiara secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce…C'était… avec.

- Tu permets que j'y jette un œil ?

Elle le lui donna sans hésiter. Drago examina l'objet attentivement. Il ne faisait que quelques centimètres de diamètre, le dessus était une banale surface réfléchissante et le jeune sorcier y vit le reflet de son iris quand il le porta à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il retourna le miroir, le dos était constitué d'un simple disque de métal argenté.

Perplexe, il le rendit à Kiara qui l'étudia à son tour, le tournant et le retournant entre ses doigts. Lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent le verre dépoli, elle eut un sursaut. Elle battit des paupières tandis que sa vue se faisait floue. Elle avait l'impression de regarder à travers les ondulations montantes d'un air chauffé à blanc. Presque indépendamment de sa volonté, elle approcha le miroir de son oeil et l'en recouvrit comme un monocle.

Elle hoqueta d'épouvante quand elle réalisa ce que le miroir lui montrait. La vision déformée, comme si elle regardait à travers le judas d'une porte, elle reconnut son père, allongé dans une cellule de cachot. Ses ravisseurs l'avaient déposé à même le sol, sans ménagement, sur un lit de paille moisie. Les murs de pierres grises suintaient d'humidité, renvoyant une très pâle lumière bleutée. L'imposante silhouette de Perceval était inerte mais elle put distinguer sa large poitrine se soulever faiblement. Manifestement, il était toujours dans son semi-coma.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu enregistrer d'autres détails, l'image disparut.

Elle abaissa lentement le miroir, incapable de proférer une parole. Elle leva les yeux en secouant la tête, comme si ce dérisoire geste de déni allait effacer la terrible réalité.

Drago déglutit difficilement mais osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- J'ai…vu mon père, dans un cachot. Etendu par terre.

- Il est blessé ?

- Je…Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Mais ce que j'ai vu était si furtif, ajouta-t-elle, la voix brisée par le chagrin.

Elle se mordit sa lèvre tremblante et tenta tant bien que mal de ravaler ses larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?

Le sorcier blond s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la tint serrée contre lui et la berça doucement, sans répondre.

Une multitude de questions assaillaient son cerveau et les réponses que son esprit osait formuler lui glaçaient le sang.

- Severus, tu es là ? demanda Remus Lupin, sa tête flottant au-dessus des flammes.

Rogue se tourna vers la cheminée.

- Oui. Je les ai renvoyés dans leur dortoir. Alors ? Tous les détails sont réglés ?

Remus se permit un sourire en coin.

- Je dirai qu'oui mais, tu sais, avec l'Administration, on se sait jamais…Albus a le bras long, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Comme je te le disais avant que tu n'ailles délivrer tes _prisonniers _de leur retenue, l'autorisation de consulter le Bureau des Adresses est arrivée par hibou-express, il y a à peine une heure. Demain matin, Hestia et moi, on ira consulter les listes et les archives. Si le domicile de Kotzwinkle y est répertorié, nous pourrons nous y rendre directement en transplanant. Seul le résultat de ces investigations déterminera la suite des évènements.

Le Maître des Potions se permit un léger soupir.

- Très bien. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour ce soir. Contacte-moi dès que tu as du nouveau.

Remus hocha la tête.

- Bonne nuit, Lupin.

- Bonne nuit, Severus.

Rogue s'éloigna de la cheminée en déboutonnant sa robe de sorcier. Il aurait dû se sentir satisfait mais, étrangement, ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, obtenir, en une journée, l'autorisation de fouiller le Bureau des Adresses avait de quoi contenter la personne la plus exigeante. Les méandres de l'Administration pouvaient se révéler fort complexes et Dumbledore avait, sans conteste, tiré les bonnes ficelles.

Non, ce n'était pas ça qui ennuyait le Maître des Potions.

Il passa dans sa chambre et déposa le vêtement noir sur une chaise, puis entreprit de se déshabiller. Une douche serait la bienvenue.

Une fois nu, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlant et se lava en essayant de vider son esprit de tout ce qui le parasitait. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les milliers de gouttes qui fouettaient agréablement sa peau. Après un long moment, il secoua la tête et poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

Pour un spécialiste en occlumencie et en légilimencie, il y avait de quoi devenir fou !

Imprimée dans ses rétines, aussi réelle que si elle était dans la même pièce que lui, le visage joviale d'une sale gamine à l'incroyable chevelure rose bonbon le narguait de son éclatant sourire.

_Tonks…_

D'un geste rageur, il ferma le robinet de la douche et tira sèchement une serviette de son suspend. Il se frotta vigoureusement le corps et la tête, revêtit une robe de sorcier d'intérieur et se plaça devant le miroir pour s'examiner sans complaisance.

Son visage était pâle et marqué. Son air sévère le faisait paraître plus âgé. Il trouvait qu'avec ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs, son nez crochu, il ressemblait à un oiseau de mauvaise augure.

Il ne se trouvait rien d'attirant et ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de la jeune Auror pour lui. Au début, il avait préféré croire à une farce de mauvais goût, une sorte de pari mais la façon dont il l'avait traitée, l'après-midi qui avait précédé le bal du Nouvel-An, aurait calmé définitivement n'importe quel plaisantin.

Il avait eu honte de l'avoir si brutalement rembarrée d'autant plus qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Elle était petite et bien faite, sur son visage, il restait quelques traces de rondeurs enfantines mais le corps que sa robe de bal avait dévoilé n'avait rien de juvénile. La vision de ses seins compressés par le corset lacé le poursuivait encore.

Et puis, le lendemain, elle était revenue et ils s'étaient à nouveau disputés. Elle avait osé lui lancer un sort ! La sale petite peste !

Ah ! Le moins qu'on puisse lui accorder, à la petite Gryffndor, c'est qu'elle ne manquait pas de courage ! Ou était-ce plutôt de l'inconscience ? Comment en être tout à fait certain avec ces foutus Lions ?

Et ensuite, il s'était retrouvé à califourchon sur elle, Merlin, seul, savait comment, et il l'avait embrassée.

Sa bouche était aussi douce et tiède que dans son souvenir. Leur baiser s'était rapidement approfondi, les laissant pantelants de désir.

En étant tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Rogue devait admettre que s'il n'y avait eu cette blessure à la tête, il lui aurait fait l'amour à même le sol.

Tonks avait répondu à ses caresses de manière si exquise qu'il avait senti ses bonnes résolutions de ne pas se laisser distraire par elle, s'envoler.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'aucune femme n'avait gémi d'aussi délicieuse façon sous ses attouchements. Il ne vivait pas comme un moine, le corps a ses exigences propres, mais la satisfaction de ses besoins étaient devenus plus une nécessité physique que réellement dictée par une quelconque passion.

Ce qui avait changé au contact de Tonks était cette soif, ce besoin d'elle qui le taraudait.

Rogue eut un sourire un peu cynique, plein d'autodérision.

Il semblait que l'impertinente Auror avait réveillé en lui quelque chose qu'il croyait mort depuis longtemps. Quelque chose qu'il avait perdu en même temps que Kathy, la mère de Kiara.

Et il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il devait s'en réjouir ou amèrement le déplorer.

Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Ses pensées le menaient exactement là où il ne voulait pas aller. Penser à Tonks le mettait dans un état qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Un étrange mélange de panique et de douce chaleur.

Maudissant son corps de réagir comme s'il était un de ces adolescents incapables de se contrôler, Rogue jura à voix haute et retourna sous la douche.

Kiara se réveilla très tôt, en grimaçant.

L'angoisse les avait tenus éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils avaient parlés, encore et encore, de la nature du message, de son contenu, de la menace clairement exprimée, du risque d'en faire part à quiconque. Mais leurs esprits étaient encore trop secoués par cette terrible nouvelle pour réfléchir correctement. Drago l'avait réconfortée du mieux qu'il pouvait et ils avaient fini par s'endormir ; la fatigue avait fini par avoir raison d'eux.

Elle ouvrit un œil, une très pâle lueur entrait par les fenêtres de la mansarde. Elle chercha une position plus confortable, en se lovant contre le corps souple et tiède de Drago mais une brusque douleur lui traversa le ventre, la faisant gémir. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer sa plainte mais le sorcier blond avait le sommeil léger. Il se retourna promptement et la regarda, l'air inquiet.

- Kiara ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

La jeune fille grimaça un sourire mais une nouvelle vague lui déchira le bas-ventre et la fit se plier en deux.

- Tu es malade ? demanda Drago en asseyant brusquement.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et soupira.

- Rien de bien grave. Juste des douleurs prémenstruelles.

- Oh ? Tu as ta potion ? questionna le sorcier, désolé.

- Malheureusement pas ici. Je vais aller en chercher dans ma chambre. Je reviens.

Kiara défroissa ses habits qu'elle avait gardés sur elle et quitta la mansarde. Elle traversa la salle commune et remonta en direction de son dortoir. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. Les ronflements de Pansy et Millicent lui firent lever les yeux au ciel ; malgré les malheurs qui s'abattaient sur sa tête, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais. Elle alla directement dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le petit meuble qui servait de pharmacie. Elle chercha dans la partie qui lui était réservée et prit un petit flacon étiqueté à son nom. Madame Pomfresh avait mis au point une potion à base d'achillée mille-feuilles, remarquablement efficace, qu'elle dosait en fonction de ses patientes. Kiara fronça les sourcils et secoua la bouteille étonnement légère.

- Oh merde ! J'ai oublié de la faire renouveler, murmura-t-elle, dépitée.

Sachant ce qu'elle allait endurer, pendant plusieurs heures, à cause de son oubli, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Et il était hors de question de déranger l'infirmière pour ça.

Pouvait-elle se permettre d'en emprunter à Millicent ? Cette dernière ferait certainement moins d'histoire que Parkinson. Kiara se mordit la lèvre, hésitante puis, comme une nouvelle crampe la prenait, balaya ses scrupules. Elle rouvrit le petit meuble et chercha une fiole identique à la sienne.

Elle finit par mettre la main dessus.

_Elle est presque pleine. Parfait._

Une grimace se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle vit le nom de Pansy Parkinson soigneusement calligraphié sur l'étiquette. Elle chercha encore mais apparemment, il n'y avait pas d'autre bouteille.

_Tant pis. C'est un cas de force majeur_.

Elle vérifiait le dosage prescrit pour le comparer avec le sien quand elle se figea brusquement en enregistrant la date de remise. 2 janvier.

Cela signifiait que Pansy était allée à l'infirmerie dans la soirée de dimanche ou même dans la nuit. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait espionné une conversation qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre ? Rien ne le prouvait mais ça semblait assez logique et ça expliquerait facilement comment elle avait su pour le _Furonculus._

Une petite conversation avec Seamus s'imposait, afin d'étayer sa théorie, bien qu'elle n'ait plus vraiment de doute. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cette garce de Parkinson avait surpris des propos qu'elle s'était empressée d'exploiter contre elle et ça, Kiara allait le lui faire payer !

Kiara but une gorgée de la potion, sentant presque immédiatement ses entrailles se détendre, puis regarda la fiole, pensive. Jeter le contenu de la bouteille de Pansy était tentant mais un peu puéril. Il suffirait à la sorcière de retourner chez Pomfresh pour s'en procurer. Parkinson était loin d'être idiote, ça ne servirait qu'à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Non, le mieux était de ne rien faire pour l'instant. Aussi longtemps qu'elle se croirait à l'abri d'éventuelles représailles, elle ne se méfierait pas.

Kiara remit le flacon à sa place et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle avait encore quelques heures à dormir avant de commencer sa journée. Elle soupira profondément. Faire bonne figure et prétendre que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes allait lui prendre toute son énergie.

Elle se glissa discrètement sous la couverture, pensant que Drago avait replongé dans les bras de Morphée. Mais elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et lui masser doucement le ventre à travers ses vêtements.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

- Oui, merci. Je n'en avais plus alors j'ai dû en piquer à Parkinson.

Drago leva un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

- Et je crois que je sais comment elle a su pour Finnigan.

Le sorcier se redressa, franchement intéressé et elle lui raconta, en quelques mots, ses soupçons.

Quand elle eut terminé, Drago avait l'air très mécontent.

- Et tu ne lui as pas immédiatement jeté un sort ? grommela-t-il.

Kiara secoua la tête.

- Parkinson n'en est pas à son premier coup d'essai, pour tenter de me faire du tort et réagir immédiatement lui aurait simplement prouvé que j'avais quelque chose à cacher. Non, je vais la laisser mariner un peu et de toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…

Lucius Malefoy était de ceux qui pensaient que le monde appartenait aux lève-tôt. Son ambition démesurée, qu'il assumait pleinement et régissait toute sa vie, le faisait se réveiller aux aurores. Il dormait peu, en général, seules quelques heures de repos lui étaient nécessaires. Le soir d'avant, comme de nombreux soirs précédents, il avait veillé tard mais son esprit vif et aiguisé tournait à plein régime dès qu'il ouvrait un œil.

Il se leva, sans un regard pour la silhouette étendue à ses côtés.

Au fil des années, Narcissa avait acquis la remarquable capacité de se fondre dans le décor. Même endormie, sa respiration était si ténue et discrète qu'au premier coup d'œil, on aurait pu la croire morte. Sa maigre poitrine se gonflait à peine comme si soulever le drap de soie qui la recouvrait et qu'elle partageait avec son mari, aurait pu le déranger d'une quelconque manière et le mécontenter. Et Narcissa craignait, par-dessus tout, de faire un faux-pas et ainsi s'attirer le courroux de son seigneur et maître.

Lucius passa une luxueuse robe de shantung argenté, rebrodé de serpents entrelacés et sortit de sa chambre à coucher pour se diriger directement vers son bureau. A peine assis, il appela sèchement son elfe de maison.

- Tinky !

L'elfe apparut aussitôt avec un léger « pop ». La petite créature vert pâle s'inclina craintivement, tellement bas que les oreilles touchaient le sol.

- Le Maître m'a fait appeler, Monsieur ?

Lucius, comme à son habitude, ne leva pas la tête immédiatement pour répondre. Il continua à relire ses papiers comme s'il était seul dans la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, il observait son esclave courbé avec déférence et soumission, attendant le bon vouloir de celui qui détenait le droit de vie et de mort sur son insignifiante personne.

Cette pensée amena un lent sourire froid sur les lèvres de Lucius. Savoir qu'on pouvait disposer de la vie des autres était un sentiment infiniment jouissif. Jouer avec les elfes et les maintenir dans cette position inconfortable était un plaisir, certes, puéril mais qui le mettait en joie chaque matin. Mais ce qui le faisait vraiment frémir d'un plaisir quasi sexuel, était de voir que les Mangemorts qu'ils dirigeaient, étaient prêts à mourir pour lui, à se sacrifier quelle que soit sa requête.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait épargné le Doloris lors de sa renaissance et lui avait pardonné la débâcle du Ministère. Bien que fort reconnaissant de cette mansuétude à son égard, Lucius, aveuglé par son ambition, y avait vu une sorte de traitement spécial de la part de Voldemort. Comme si la clémence de son Maître lui conférait une aura de toute puissance sur les autres Mangemorts, qui, eux, avaient été punis. Telle n'avait sans doute pas été l'intention de Voldemort mais, ce dernier, s'il avait remarqué la soif de pouvoir de Lucius et un certain ascendant sur ses Fidèles, avait, jusqu'à présent, affecté de ne rien voir.

Lucius releva enfin brièvement la tête de ses parchemins.

- Fais-moi porter mon petit déjeuner, Tinky.

- Oui, Maître. Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Le sorcier regarda l'elfe disparaître et se replongea dans ses documents. Il avait sous les yeux le compte-rendu complet de la petite mission qu'il avait commandité le jour d'avant.

Enlever Perceval Weasley avait été un jeu d'enfant. Un simple Portoloin et le cousin d'Arthur Weasley s'était retrouvé enfermé dans un de ses cachots. Ensuite, un métamorphmagus, grassement payé par ses soins, avait pris sa place à Ste-Mangouste.

Même si on découvrait le pot aux roses, et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se produise -  le problème Kotzwinkle avait été définitivement réglé – le métamorphmagus ne parlerait pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait rien. Toutes les transactions avaient été faites sous le couvert de l'anonymat.

Une fois l'échange effectué, Lucius avait envoyé un de ses hiboux personnels à la fille. La fierté qu'engendrait la réussite de son plan lui avait, en quelque sorte, donné envie de revendiquer la paternité de l'opération.

Reste à savoir comment elle va réagir.

Mais Lucius n'était pas inquiet. Quelle que soit l'option, il était gagnant.

Son plan, quand tout serait mis en place, lui permettrait d'offrir le cadeau que son Maître attendait depuis si longtemps.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, le traître allait comprendre qu'on ne quittait jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres de son plein gré.

C'était une allégeance sans faille ou la mort. 

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

A mardi 17 août.

Bye.

Falyla


	28. chapitre 27

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Je pense sincèrement à encourager mes lecteurs à t'envoyer leurs plaintes directement. C'est-y pas une bonne idée, ça ? "sourire machiavélique" . Bon, bon, j'arrête de me plaindre, les commentaires finissent toujours par arriver ! LOL. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : Merci pour tes commentaires enthousiastes et tes propositions de vengeance, j'y penserai ! LOL. La suite est enfin là ! Bises.

**Logelz **: Toi, tu crois que je parle de Perceval ?? M'enfin ! … « Le traître paiera… » est une phrase tirée du tome 4. C'est Voldemort qui le dit à ses Mangemorts en parlant de…Rogue. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je l'ai toujours compris. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à me mailer. Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci ! Je suis contente que mon Lucius te plaise et donne froid dans le dos parce que je me suis donné beaucoup de mal à le faire paraître ainsi. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Godric 2** : Merci ! Merci ! Je suis toute rouge ! ##. Bisous.

**Ambrazka** : Ne sais-tu pas que les méchants sont plus amusants à décrire ? Laisser Kiara et Drago respirer un peu ? Heu… Ben, c'est pas trop prévu au programme, quoi…En tous cas, merci pour les compliments. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Je te le confirme. Bisous.

**Leais** : Tortionnaire ?? Moi ?? 00. Bon, d'accord, un peu ! LOL. La suite est enfin là ! Bises.

**Alixe **: On fait ce qu'on peut, on fait ce qu'on peut…LOL. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Mais y a pas de quoi pour les bisous et les feux d'artifice ! Pour le reste, ben, désolée, je ne prévois pas vraiment de les laisser tranquilles…Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Oui, oui, tu as tout compris. Moi, je l'appelle Lulu l'infâme dans l'intimité ! LOL. Bisous.

**Tolede **: Ola el macho ! Je ne répondrai qu'à ta question sur les noms des elfes de maison, le reste viendra au fur et à mesure des chapitres. En fait, c'est juste un clin d'œil aux Télétubbies. Tu connais ? Y en a un, le violet, qui s'appelle Tinky Winky. Alors comme JKR avait pris la moitié du nom, j'ai pris l'autre…Si tu vois apparaître un Dipsy et un Lala, tu sauras d'où ça vient. A plus. Bises.

**Dega** : Elle est là, enfin ! Oui, tout ça, c'est bien contre Severus. La suite juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Julie **: Une grand, grand merci pour ta longue review qui m'a infiniment touchée. « Le Lion et le Serpent » t'a fait pleurer ? Le but était plutôt de divertir mais si tu as trouvé le journal de Kathy poignant, c'est que je n'ai pas si mal travailler. Je suis flattée que tu aimes mon travail. Si j'ai déjà songé à écrire ? Ma foi, c'est ce que je fais, je pense. Quant à créer ma propre histoire, oui, j'ai des brouillons qui datent d'au moins 10 ans mais j'ai pas trop le temps de m'y mettre. Si un jour, je la mets sur un site qui publie tout ce qui n'est pas une fanfiction, je tiendrai mes lecteurs au courant. Dans l'immédiat, voici la suite. Bises.

Chapitre 27 

Kiara rejoignit Drago directement dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle avait fait un saut à l'infirmerie pour renouveler sa potion. Alors que l'infirmière lui tendait le flacon, elle avait été tentée de lui parler de la conversation qu'avait probablement surprise Parkinson mais d'autres élèves attendaient leur tour pour réclamer divers soins et elle avait renoncé.

Maintenant, l'angoisse lui nouait les entrailles.

Les hiboux distribuant le courrier n'allaient pas tarder.

Recevrait-elle une autre lettre de menace ? Des instructions ? Que voulait-on qu'elle fasse en échange de la vie de son père ?

Maintenant qu'elle avait pleinement réalisé la situation, une peur sans nom la prenait aux tripes. Elle tenta difficilement de dominer cette crainte qui menaçait de lui faire perdre sa faculté de réflexion et serra les poings de colère. La vague de haine la submergea. Elle exécrait Lucius Malefoy de lui imposer cette torture mentale, de n'être qu'une vulgaire marionnette entre ses mains, de l'utiliser pour servir ses amitieux desseins, quels qu'ils soient.

Elle respira profondément. Si elle affichait trop ouvertement sa détresse ou sa fureur, les professeurs ne manqueraient pas de lui poser des questions, ce qu'elle devait éviter à tout prix.

La missive disait qu'elle ne devait prévenir personne ou ils le sauraient immédiatement.

Kiara scanna la Grande Salle des yeux.

Y avait-il un mouchard parmi les étudiants, au sein des professeurs ? Ou était-ce simplement du bluff pour s'assurer de son silence ?

Elle soupira lourdement, essaya de se recomposer un visage plus serein et prit place à la table des Serpentard.

Drago l'étudia attentivement puis plissa les yeux tandis qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui.

- Tu aurais dû rester chez Pomfresh, murmura-t-il à mi-voix.

- Non, non. Je vais bien, déclara-t-elle, sèchement.

Mais son teint pâle et les cernes qui soulignaient son beau regard démentaient clairement son affirmation.

Comme il arquait un sourcil sceptique, elle se crispa de colère.

- Je suis morte de trouille, t'es content ? répondit-elle d'un ton brusque.

Drago parut blessé par sa réponse abrupte mais s'efforça de le cacher. Il posa sa main sur la sienne d'un geste qu'il voulait rassurant.

- Eh ! Je suis de ton côté, ne l'oublie pas.

Kiara ferma les yeux et se massa le front.

- Pardon, Drago. Je me sens si désemparée, si impuissante que j'en oublie que je ne suis pas seule.

Drago médita une seconde sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas seule pour faire face. Il y a moi, bien sûr et aussi… toute la bande à SuperPotter, non ?

Une volée de hiboux, qui entrait par les hautes fenêtres du plafond magique, empêcha Kiara de répondre. Elle se figea instantanément tandis que les volatiles distribuaient lettres, journaux et colis à leur destinataire. Quand il fut clair que rien n'était pour elle, elle relâcha son souffle alors qu'elle n'avait pas même pris conscience de l'avoir retenu.

Elle se pencha vers Drago et reprit leur conversation en baissant encore d'un ton.

- Tu crois que je devrais leur en parler ? Mais la lettre disait que personne d'autre ne devait être au courant…

- Oui, je sais, la coupa-t-il, et je suis certain que telles étaient bel et bien les intentions de Lucius. T'isoler de tous pour mieux te contrôler. Je connais bien ses méthodes.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi le hibou argenté est venu délivrer son message alors que tu étais présent ?

Drago eut l'air pensif.

- C'est ce que je me suis demandé une bonne partie de la nuit. Ces hiboux sont sa fierté et il ne rate jamais une occasion de faire étalage de leur incroyable capacité. Et je te fais grâce du couplet sur leur indéfectible loyauté. Un jour, il m'a dit que certains messages gagnaient à être délivrés lorsque la personne était totalement seule. Ainsi, ses hiboux sont dressés pour patienter en vol et accomplir leur office uniquement quand cette condition était remplie.

Kiara lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Ça explique encore moins pourquoi cet oiseau l'a fait alors que tu étais avec moi.

Drago eut un petit sourire malin.

- Tu pense bien que j'ai l'interdiction absolue de m'approcher de la volière sacrée de mon père. Seulement, tu me connais, il suffit de m'interdire quelque chose pour que j'aie une envie folle de le faire. Il est tellement imbu de lui-même, si certain que personne n'oserait braver son autorité, qu'il n'a jamais placé de sortilège de surveillance.

- Et ?

- J'ai pris l'habitude de leur apporter à manger en douce. Ce qui explique probablement pourquoi le hibou n'a pas vu en moi une personne à éviter. Comme je lui suis familier, il a sans doute considéré ma présence comme _normale._

Kiara se mordit la lèvre, songeuse.

- Ou alors, tu es complice de ton père et tu me mènes en bateau depuis le début, énonça-t-elle lentement, après un instant.

Drago parut foudroyé sous le choc puis elle crut qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Ses joues habituellement pâles s'empourprèrent sous l'effet de la colère et il lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- T'es dingue ou quoi ? Et le _véritasérum _? siffla-t-il entre les dents.

Il avait la bouche tellement crispée que Kiara se demanda comment il était parvenu à articuler cette phrase. Elle haussa un sourcil et un lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, ce n'était pas très fair-play. Mais si cette hypothèse m'a effleuré un bref instant, l'AD y songera aussi et ne se gênera pas pour te le dire. Reconnais simplement que c'était légitime d'y penser, non ?

Drago se tassa sur sa chaise et grommela, vexé :

- Non. J'ai donné les preuves de ma bonne foi.

- Moi, je le sais et j'ai pleinement confiance en toi mais ça n'empêchera jamais les commentaires.

Drago marmonna quelque chose qui pouvait signifier n'importe quoi, ce qui fit glousser la jeune fille.

- Allez, dépêche-toi de manger. On a cours avec ton nain de jardin favori dans un quart d'heure et ensuite Soins aux créatures magiques avec les Gryffondor. Je dirai à Harry que je souhaite que l'AD se réunisse à la salle sur demande pendant le repas de midi.

XXXXXXXXXX 

Remus Lupin prit le couloir de droite et se retrouva face à une large porte de verre fumé. Sa relative transparence permettait de distinguer les silhouettes des sorciers présents dans le vaste bureau. Remus frappa et entra.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Hestia, tu es prête ?

- Bonjour Remus. J'arrive.

La grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs rassembla les parchemins qu'elle consultait, les roula soigneusement et les glissa dans le tiroir supérieur de son bureau. Elle pointa sa baguette dessus et murmura un charme de verrouillage. Puis elle se leva, dépendit sa cape de la patère et rejoignit le loup-garou près de la porte. Elle salua ses collègues au passage et ils sortirent.

Ils transplanèrent un peu plus loin pour atteindre le Bureau des Adresses. Dûment munis de l'autorisation de consulter les dossiers à leur guise, ils se présentèrent au guichet d'accueil.

Le préposé à la sécurité des locaux, un homme revêche à l'expression patibulaire se figea en reconnaissant Lupin. Il lui lança un regard méfiant, lourd d'inimitié tandis que ce dernier lui tendait le parchemin. Il le prit d'une geste brusque et, avec un zèle exaspérant, examina minutieusement les signatures et divers tampons qui abondaient au bas du document. Finalement, mécontent de n'y trouver aucune irrégularité, il hocha sèchement la tête et lui rendit le document, avec une grimace dégoûtée.

Hestia, les joues rouges d'indignation devant le mépris que l'employé affichait ouvertement pour la condition de lycanthrope de Remus, voulut le remettre vertement à sa place mais celui-ci posa sa main sur son avant-bras et secoua doucement la tête. Il se contenta de plonger ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux de l'homme. L'homme remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise et son front se couvrit de sueur. Remus perçut alors la peur qui suintait de tous ses pores. Il lui fit un sourire légèrement ironique et le remercia.

Les deux sorciers pénétrèrent dans les locaux du Bureau des Adresses. Ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes occupées à trier et ranger des piles de parchemins. Remus se dirigea directement vers la section ordre alphabétique, Hestia le suivit en regardant autour d'elle. Elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois et aurait été bien incapable de se repérer facilement.

- Bon, notre guérisseur en chef s'appelle William Kotzwinkle. Avec un K. Au fait, on connaît son deuxième prénom ?

- Malheureusement non.

- Tant pis, on fera sans.

Ils s'approchèrent d'énormes tiroirs coulissants en métal et repérèrent aisément la rangée des K.

Après quelques minutes, Hestia brandit triomphalement plusieurs parchemins.

- Voilà. Tous les W. Kotzwinkle de Grande Bretagne.

Elle déposa les documents sur une petite table de travail. Remus les examina un à un.

- Nous avons un William Henry Kotzwinkle, 4 Chadwick Road à Peckham, William Franck Kotzwinkle, 67 North Church Road à Kingsland et le dernier s'appelle William Charles Kotzwinkle, il habite en dehors de Londres, au 42 Main Street à Stevenage. Il y a encore deux Walter, un Willhelm et une Wanda, énonça le loup-garou.

- Alors, sept W. Kotzwinkle, bon, six, on enlève la dame. Sur six, trois William Kotzwinkle et trois autres avec un prénom approchant. En noircissant le tableau pour le plaisir, on peut aussi envisager que William n'est pas son vrai prénom et, qu'officiellement, ses parents lui en ont attribué un autre qui lui déplaisait et qu'il a modifié. Qui dit mieux ?

Remus retint un sourire et leva ironiquement la main.

- Moi. Si sa maison est protégée par un _Fidelius_, nous sommes à la chasse aux homonymes. On va perdre un temps fou sans aucune garantie.

Hestia se mordit la lèvre pensivement en sondant l'immense local où ils se trouvaient. Ce dernier était entièrement quadrillé de rangées de casiers métalliques.

- Dis-moi, tout ça, ce n'est pas uniquement des dossiers classés par ordre alphabétique ? demanda-elle en englobant l'entrepôt d'un élégant geste de la main.

- Non, non. Il y a une section pour les Cracmols, une autre pour les sorciers dont les parents sont des Moldus, une autre pour les Sangs-Purs, évidemment…

- Et par métier ?

- Par métier ?

- Oui, Kotzwinkle est un médicomage reconnu. Et puis, si je ne m'abuse, les guérisseurs prêtent serment et doivent être disponibles en tout temps, non ? Son adresse est forcément répertoriée. Alors, il y a une section pour ça ?

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Remus.

- Hestia, tu es géniale ! Suis-moi ! dit-il en rassemblant les documents pour les remettre à leur place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient debout devant une autre lignée de tiroir en fer, parfaitement identiques. Remus lut les étiquettes et pointa son index sur le compartiment.

- Celui-là !

Il l'ouvrit, parcourut rapidement les parchemins et ressortit un dossier avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il le tendit à sa collègue.

- A toi l'honneur.

Hestia le consulta attentivement. Tout y était, nom, prénoms, âge et adresse.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche ainsi qu'un parchemin vierge. Elle lança un sort de duplication sur le document du Ministère. Une fois fait, elle le replaça dans son tiroir et ne cacha pas sa satisfaction.

- Prêt à transplaner, Remus ? Nous allons rendre une petite visite à Monsieur William Franck Kotzwinkle, sis au 67 North Church Road, dans le quartier de Kingsland.

XXXXXXXXXX 

La cloche retentit dans la classe du professeur Flitwick, annonçant la fin du cours.

- Très bien, déclara le petit professeur de sa voix haut perchée, je vous revois jeudi. Pensez à exercer les deux nouveaux sortilèges que nous avons appris. _Ondeggias_ pour maintenir à la surface de l'eau ce qui coule et _Affondium_ pour couler ce qui flotte.

Les élèves sourirent tandis que Flitwick leur démontrait une dernière fois l'effet des sortilèges. D'un mouvement de baguette presque négligent, il fit couler une sorte de ballon de peau rempli d'air et le maintint sans aucune difficulté au fond de l'aquarium puis il relâcha l'emprise de l'enchantement et le ballon remonta lentement. Ensuite, il pointa sa baguette sur une sphère de plomb grosse comme un Cognard que son poids avait irrémédiablement entraîné vers le bas. Il murmura « _Ondeggias_ ! » et la dense boule de métal s'éleva dans l'eau, de la même manière que le ballon pour finalement flotter à la surface au mépris de la pesanteur la plus élémentaire.

- Voilà, conclut le minuscule sorcier. Quand vous aurez parfaitement acquis ces deux sortilèges, nous nous attaquerons à de plus gros objets. Bonne journée, les enfants.

Kiara rassembla ses affaires et attendit que Drago fasse de même puis ils sortirent de l'enceinte du château pour rejoindre la cabane de Hagrid pour leur classe de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Le soleil était de retour, rendant le parc de Poudlard féerique. Le sol immaculé scintillait de mille feux. L'épaisse couche de neige crissait délicieusement sous leurs pas. Les arbres de la Forêt Interdite s'étaient givrés sous l'effet du froid, donnant à ce dangereux endroit une pureté trompeuse.

Les deux Serpentard avaient à peine atteint les marches qui menaient à la cabane du demi-géant quand Kiara entendit Hermione la héler. Harry, Ron, Neville et Seamus étaient sur ses talons.

- Bonjour vous deux !

- Salut Hermione !

Kiara jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Drago qui l'encouragea d'un discret signe de tête. Elle se retourna.

- Harry, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Le Gryffondor acquiesça aussitôt et ils s'éloignèrent du groupe. Drago partit devant rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle.

Harry plongea ses yeux d'émeraude dans ceux de la jeune fille et attendit qu'elle parle. Kiara s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je voudrai que l'AD se réunisse à midi. Enfin… Pas tout le monde. Seulement ceux qui étaient là pendant les vacances. C'est à dire, nous, Ginny et Luna.

Harry fronça les sourcils et afficha un air inquiet.

- Il y a un problème, Kiara ?

Elle pinça ses lèvres et hocha silencieusement la tête.

XXXXXXXXXX 

Hestia et Remus apparurent discrètement derrière un bosquet d'arbres dans Beauvoir Square. Le petit parc était tranquille. Seule une vieille dame, chaudement emmitouflée, promenait son chien. Le minuscule Yorkshire disparaissait presque entièrement dans la neige.

Les deux sorciers transformèrent rapidement leurs vêtements pour leur donner un aspect plus moldu.

- North Church Road est droit devant, je crois que le numéro 67 fait l'angle avec Southgate Road. Viens.

Ils parcoururent encore plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de se trouver à l'intersection des deux rues.

- Regarde Remus, le numéro 63 est là, on n'est plus très loin.

Ils dépassèrent encore le 65 et s'arrêtèrent devant le 67. Hestia leva doucement sa baguette en murmurant une formule.

- Il y a un sort de repousse-moldu sur cette maison. On essaie de voir s'il y a quelqu'un ? Après tout, Kotzwinkle peut passer ses vacances chez lui, non ?

Remus hocha la tête. Ils montèrent les quelques marches qui menaient au perron. Le loup-garou souleva le lourd anneau de bronze et le frappa sur son support.

Ils patientèrent plusieurs minutes mais il était clair qu'il n'y avait personne.

Hestia tenta un _Alohomora,_ sans succès. Remus examina minutieusement le système de fermeture puis sortit une sorte de tige de métal doré et l'approcha de la serrure. Sous les yeux éberlués de Hestia, le métal magique se plia en courbes en en angles pour finalement prendre la forme d'une clé. Satisfait, Lupin l'introduisit dans la serrure et tourna la clé qui repoussa le pêne et déverrouilla la porte.

- Ça alors ! s'exclama Hestia. D'où tu sors ça ?

Remus eut un sourire en coin.

- Secret professionnel.

Hestia ne put réprimer un gloussement.

- Bon. On entre chez ce bon docteur ? demanda-t-elle en poussant le battant de chêne.

La première chose qui assaillit les narines ultrasensibles de Remus fut l'odeur. Il se stoppa net et plissa fortement le nez. Hestia, elle, fronça les sourcils mais continua d'avancer dans la maison, baguette levée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça sent fort, ici ! Je parie qu'ils sont partis en oubliant de mettre un sort de conservation à leurs provisions. Si ça se trouve, la nourriture moisie se déplace toute seule dans la cuisine, dit-elle avec une expression franchement dégoûtée sur le visage.

Remus la rejoignit en silence, l'air indéchiffrable.

- Hestia…

- Oui ?

- Fais le tour des pièces du bas, je monte à l'étage.

- Ok.

Le lycanthrope s'engagea dans l'escalier de bois. La rambarde était encore décorée de branches de sapin et de rubans verts et rouges. Une guirlande magique clignotait doucement.

Il respira une fois de plus l'air nauséabond. Son odorat de loup-garou l'avait reconnue à la première bouffée mais son esprit humain refusait encore ce que ses sens lui hurlaient.

Remus passa avec appréhension la porte de la première chambre. Vide. Il passa alors à la seconde et se gela sur place.

Son estomac se retourna brutalement. Il tomba à genoux et vomit son petit-déjeuner sur le parquet ciré. Quand il n'eut plus rien à vomir, il se releva péniblement, pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir affronter cette vision d'épouvante une seconde fois.

Il le fallait pourtant.

Il leva lentement les yeux. Devant lui, étendus à même le sol, gisaient les corps sans vie de William Franck Kotzwinkle, de sa femme et son fils âgé d'une dizaine d'années.

Malgré leurs traits gonflés, d'une pâleur effroyable, leurs visages avaient gardé une expression d'horreur totale.

A en juger par l'odeur de décomposition qui empuantissait toute la maison, ils étaient morts depuis au moins une semaine.

Se forçant à regarder attentivement, Remus ne décela aucune blessure. Il n'y avait qu'une seule conclusion possible.

Ils avaient reçu l'Avada Kedavra.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Bye.

Falyla


	29. chapitre 28

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Si mon propre correcteur oublie de me reviewer, mais où va-t-on ? LOL. Merci pour le mail et les commentaires. Remus le Rebelle ?? LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Dega** : Pour Rogue, oui mais, comme je le fais souvent, la même journée s'étale sur plusieurs chapitres. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci pour ce compliment. Il me touche beaucoup. Je suis ravie de voir que mes efforts de scénario te plaisent. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Admets que Kiara a de bonnes raisons de taire ses ennuis aux adultes, non ? La suite, juste en dessous. Bises.

**Tolede** : Suite à ton commentaire sur Remus et Hestia, j'ai relu chaque mot et analysé chaque situation et, franchement, je ne vois pas où tu trouves que c'est équivoque. Je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre petite allusion qui te ferait penser à un éventuel rapprochement entre les deux. De toutes façons, même si je le voulais, je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de caser ça dans les derniers chapitres de cette fic. J'attends ton commentaire sur ce chapitre. Au fait, la saucisse au foie, tu as survécu ? LOL A plus. Bisous.

**Ellundril** : Merci beaucoup ! Quel compliment ! Je suis toute rouge ! LOL. Bises.

**Alixe** : Oui, c'est gore mais faut ce qu'il faut, non ? LOL. Pour Lulu l'infâme, je misais bien là-dessus ! LOL. Bisous.

**Julie** : Oui, je connais Fred et George, c'est grâce à une de leur fic que je suis tombée sur Ffnet. J'avoue que je ne suis sans doute pas trop à jour avec leur fic mais ils ne mettent pas souvent en ligne alors, je perds un peu le fil…Bises.

**Logelz** : Pourquoi se servir de Perceval ? Bonne question ! LOL. Si ce chapitre ne t'éclaire pas suffisamment, il y aura le suivant…LOL. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : Effectivement ce n'était pas joli, joli. Je me suis demandé longtemps si je devais me montrer plus descriptive mais je crois que tout le monde a bien compris. Pour Pansy, ça sera pour la toute fin mais fais-moi part de tes idées, ça serait marrant. Bises.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Un merci public à **Tolede**, qui m'avait défié, l'an dernier, d'atteindre les **700** reviews lors du dernier chapitre de ma fic **« le Lion et le Serpent »** et qui vient de poster symboliquement la **800 ème ! **

Chapitre 28 

Kiara déposa le bébé Nogtail dans l'enclos prévu à cet effet, comme l'avait déjà fait la plupart des étudiants et s'éloigna rapidement. Le démon d'allure porcine grogna fortement dès qu'il se retrouva avec ses congénères et rejoignit la mêlée agressive qui s'était déjà formée dans un coin. Les cris aigus et perçants des Nogtails avaient de quoi crisper les esprits les plus zens.

- Mais à quoi pense donc ce foutu demi-géant ? Elever des Nogtails ! Comme s'il pouvait maîtriser ça ! siffla une voix très énervée à son oreille.

Kiara se retourna vers Drago.

- Pour une fois, je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Ces Nogtails vont grandir rapidement avec le lait de truie que nous leur avons donné et ensuite, ça va être la panique. Ils vont s'échapper et se disperser partout. Ces bêtes sont nuisibles et ne manquent certainement pas d'intelligence. En plus, elles sont rapides à la course. Et c'est pas Crockdur qui pourra les rattraper.

- Parce qu'il y a un moyen d'arrêter ces démons qui ressemblent à des marcassins mais qui n'en sont pas ? questionna Harry, qui ne se trouvait pas très loin.

- Dans une semaine ou deux, ils seront gros comme des sangliers et vont faire des ravages, expliqua la jeune fille. Si je me rappelle ce que dit le _Monstrueux livre des Monstres_, seuls les chiens au pelage blanc peuvent les chasser.

- Potter, si tu veux mon avis, ton _ami _est un dangereux individu…Des Nogtails ! Pourquoi pas un élevage d'Accromenthulas pendant qu'on y est ? siffla le blond, méprisant.

- Drago…fit Kiara d'un air de reproche.

Harry remercia le froid qui avait rougi ses joues et qui cachait son embarras. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Le cours est fini, on se retrouve au 7ème étage ? Hermione et Ron ramèneront un panier de sandwiches des cuisines, d'accord ?

Kiara et Drago acquiescèrent et le regardèrent rejoindre ses camarades de classe.

Moins d'un quart plus tard, l'AD entrait dans la salle sur demande. Hermione fit léviter son lourd panier jusqu'à la grande table. D'un coup de baguettes, les victuailles se disposèrent harmonieusement sur le plateau de bois. Les étudiants s'entreregardèrent, s'interrogeant mutuellement sur l'objet de ce rendez-vous, qui manifestement n'était pas un entraînement supplémentaire.

Harry s'appuya sur le bord de la table, en attendant que chacun trouve une place qui lui convienne. Kiara et Drago étaient légèrement en retrait. Le sorcier blond se tenant debout derrière elle, dans une attitude qu'on pouvait facilement qualifier de protectrice. Ses yeux bleu-gris croisèrent ceux de Seamus. Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'emballer sous ce regard plein de rancune mais le soutint bravement.

- A la demande de Kiara, commença Harry, je vous ai prévenu de cette réunion.

- Où sont les autres membres de l'AD ? questionna Luna.

- Toujours à la demande de Kiara, je n'ai convoqué que ceux présents pendant les vacances.

Il se tourna vers la jeune Serpentard.

- Kiara, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un problème dont tu voulais nous parler. On t'écoute.

Kiara s'avança, pâle et digne.

- Vous savez tous que mon père est hospitalisé à Ste-Mangouste, actuellement dans un semi-coma. Hier soir, j'ai reçu un message anonyme qui m'informait que…qu'il avait été… enlevé.

Un concert d'exclamations horrifiées se fit entendre. Même Harry était sous le choc, il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ça.

Kiara inspira profondément et leva la main pour poursuivre. Aussitôt, le silence se fit.

- Le parchemin est parti en poussière dès que Drago l'a touché, mais la missive disait que je devais attendre des instructions et ne rien dire à personne. Il y avait aussi ceci avec.

Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit le petit miroir.

- Pour vous, ce n'est qu'un miroir ordinaire mais quand je l'ai approché de mon œil, j'ai vu…

Sa lèvre se mit à trembler. Elle la mordit si violemment qu'un peu de sang perla. Elle serra les poings et termina, la voix rauque :

- J'ai vu mon père… étendu… inconscient… dans un cachot.

Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues.

- On me demande…On me demande de…coopérer. En échange de la vie de mon père.

Drago la prit par les épaules et la sentit sur le point de chanceler. Il sortit sa baguette, fit approcher une chaise et la força à s'asseoir puis s'accroupit devant elle.

- Tu veux bien que je leur explique le reste ? questionna doucement le blond.

Kiara leva ses yeux noyés de larmes.

- J'ai…J'ai vraiment cru…que j'y arriverai…seule.

Drago pressa ses mains dans les siennes pour leur communiquer un peu de chaleur.

- Tu te rappelles ? Je suis là.

Il se retourna brièvement et vit la compassion et la tristesse sur tous les visages. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Eux aussi sont là.

Kiara esquissa un pauvre sourire.

- Merci, Drago. Pour le reste…Tu…Tu es sûr ?

Il opina du chef, une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses prunelles. Il se releva et pivota vers les autres étudiants.

- Il y a plusieurs choses à savoir. La plus importante est que même si le message n'était pas signé, je sais qui l'a envoyé. J'ai reconnu le hibou. Il fait partie de l'élevage personnel… de mon père.

Cette remarque souleva un tollé général et tout le monde parla en même temps. Harry avait croisé les bras et ne semblait pas si surpris. Il dévisageait Malefoy en plissant les yeux. Ce dernier sentit son regard sur lui et le subit sans broncher.

Une fois un calme relatif revenu, Drago entreprit de leur raconter en détail ce dont il avait été témoin et ce qu'il en avait déduit.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Les membres de l'AD se concertaient du regard puis Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers Kiara.

- Est-ce que tu tiens le coup ? Tu veux boire, manger quelque chose ?

Kiara s'était reprise et secoua négativement la tête.

- Merci, Hermione. Ça ira. Il le faut.

Le regard de Hermione glissa sur Drago et hocha la tête. Le sorcier blond veillait sur elle. Et si son attitude était encore froide et distante avec les élèves présents, il était tout autre avec Kiara.

La Gryffondor se tourna alors vers Harry. Celui-ci décroisa les bras de sa poitrine et s'approcha.

- Kiara, il y a quelques points à éclaircir. Tu peux répondre à nos questions ?

Comme elle répondait par l'affirmative, il demanda encore :

- Et toi, Malefoy ?

Le blond se mit aussitôt sur la défensive.

- Quoi, moi ?

Harry le regarda calmement.

- Cette histoire de hibou t'incrimine autant qu'elle te disculpe, c'est plutôt inhabituel comme situation, tu t'en rends compte, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago serra les poings mais acquiesça imperceptiblement en soupirant.

- Je sais. Kiara m'en a déjà fait la remarque.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment ? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons nous organiser. Kiara, si j'ai bien compris, toi seule peux prendre connaissance des messages et voir à travers ce miroir ?

Comme elle approuvait, il poursuivit :

- Et ce cachot, tu peux nous le décrire ?

Perplexe, Kiara haussa les épaules.

- C'était un cachot qui ressemblait à un… cachot. La vision a été furtive et je regardais surtout mon père. Désolée.

Harry lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave.

- Le message disait que des instructions suivraient, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Malefoy, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait pousser ton père à enlever Perceval ?

Drago ricana mais sans conviction.

- J'en connais des tas. Au mieux, pour faire pression sur moi afin que je me montre plus enthousiaste envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou alors simplement pour prouver qu'il a le pouvoir de le faire. Lucius n'a pas besoin de raison particulière pour démontrer qu'il se sent supérieur aux communs des sorciers. Au pire, s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange pour faire de Kiara une taupe. A notre insu, Potter. S'en prendre à Perceval, c'est la rendre vulnérable et surtout malléable et sans aucun doute, très, très coopérante.

Harry pinça les lèvres.

- Je vois. Donc, il n'y pas grand chose à faire, si ce n'est attendre patiemment la seconde lettre.

Il se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Finalement, il se tourna vers ses camarades.

- Quelqu'un a une autre idée ?

Neville fronça les sourcils puis se décida à parler.

- Pas une idée mais plutôt une chose qui me turlupine.

- Vas-y, Neville, on t'écoute.

- La veille de Noël, nous sommes allés à Ste-Mangouste. Je m'étonne que l'hôpital n'ait pas encore envoyé de hibou pour signaler la disparition de ton père.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Cette lettre m'a tellement remuée que je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua-t-elle. Harry, qu'est-ce tout ça peut bien signifier ?

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, dit sombrement. Si ça se trouve, ce que tu as vu dans le miroir n'avait rien de réel. Un peu de magie noire et une vision particulièrement horrible te pousse à commettre des choses irréfléchies et extrêmes.

Il se tut, rempli d'amertume. La vision d'un Sirius torturé, que Voldemort lui avaient envoyée l'année précédente, l'avait amené à se précipiter dans un piège soigneusement tissé, il avait plongé tête baissée, entraînant ses amis avec lui et les conséquences avaient été dramatiques. Son parrain était mort.

Harry soupira lourdement et poursuivit :

- Nous ne pouvons pas simplement nous rendre à Ste-Mangouste pour vérifier que ton père s'y trouve, pas plus…Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Drago. Pas plus qu'au Manoir Malefoy, en admettant que Perceval soit réellement séquestré là-bas.

- On pourrait avertir Dumbledore, proposa Hermione, tout en sachant d'avance que sa suggestion serait refusée.

- Pas question ! C'est trop risqué ! Vision réelle ou pas, je refuse que mettre la vie de mon père en danger ! s'insurgea aussitôt Kiara, les yeux brillants de colère.

Hermione grimaça un sourire d'excuse qui signifiait « Je me devais d'essayer ». La colère de Kiara retomba aussitôt et elle fit signe qu'elle comprenait. Elle inspira profondément et reprit plus calmement :

- Je suis d'accord avec Harry. Dans l'immédiat, il n'y a rien à faire. Nous devons savoir ce que Lucius Malefoy veut de moi avant de prendre une décision. En attendant, nous sommes condamnés à attendre son bon vouloir.

XXXXXXXXXX 

Remus Lupin se tenait immobile et silencieux devant la fenêtre de la cuisine des Kotzwinkle, il regardait les Moldus qui marchaient prudemment sur le trottoir enneigé. Ils ignoraient tout du drame qui s'était déroulé dans cette maison et Remus les envia un instant. La vue de ces trois corps sans vie, laissés à l'abandon, le hanterait toute sa vie. Hestia avait recouvré quelque couleur mais ses mains tremblaient encore un peu. Elle tentait de le cacher en tenait fermement un verre d'eau vide entre ses paumes mais la crispation de ses doigts ne laissait aucun doute sur le choc qu'elle avait reçu.

Il avait essayé d'empêcher Hestia de monter, voulant la soustraire à cet horrible spectacle mais elle avait décrété qu'elle était Auror et qu'elle avait un rapport à rendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'avait clairement entendu hoqueter et gémir, tandis que ses entrailles se révulsaient. Quand elle était revenue vers lui, elle était plus que blême et ses jambes la soutenaient à peine. Elle avait semblé sur le point de fondre en larmes. Remus l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait serrée contre lui. Il l'avait réconfortée un long moment puis elle avait murmuré d'une voix cassée :

- Remus, mais qui a fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, Hestia. Mais nous le découvrirons.

Il avait ensuite utilisé le réseau de Cheminette pour avertir Dumbledore. Le Directeur de Poudlard avait paru plus que soucieux du dénouement dramatique de leurs recherches.

- Remus, avisez le Bureau des Enquêteurs, la suite est de leur ressort. Dès que Hestia et vous leur aurez fait votre rapport, retournez à Ste-Mangouste. Essayez de trouver ce qui nous a échappé.

Le loup-garou avait acquiescé et appeler les renforts.

De la cuisine, il entendit quatre craquements successifs : les Enquêteurs venaient de transplaner dans le salon. Ils prirent rapidement possession des lieux. Remus leur fit un compte-rendu succinct de la situation en précisant qu'ils seraient joignables au Ministère en fin de journée.

Ensuite, il se pencha vers Hestia.

- Tu ferais bien de rentrer chez toi, dit-il à mi-voix. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, non. Ça va mieux. Je t'accompagne. On va à Ste-Mangouste, alors ?

- Oui, c'est le dernier endroit où on l'a vu…hum…vivant. Peut-être que nous trouverons dans ses affaires quelque chose qui expliquerait…ça.

- Ok. Ça t'ennuie si on marche jusqu'au parc pour transplaner de là-bas. J'ai vraiment besoin prendre l'air.

Remus hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, crois-moi.

Ils sortirent du numéro 67, North Church Road en inspirant à pleins poumons l'air glacé et se dirigèrent vers Beauvoir Square. De là, ils transplanèrent à un pâté de maison de la vieille boutique décrépite qui cachait l'entrée de Ste-Mangouste.

Une fois, dans le hall de l'hôpital, ils montèrent directement au 6ème étage.

- Je commence à connaître l'endroit comme ma poche, fit remarquer Lupin.

- Tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un te reconnaisse ?

- Vendredi, j'ai utilisé le sortilège d'_Immemoris_.

Elle eut une moue approbatrice.

- Très bonne couverture, en effet.

Remus lui désigna une porte du doigt.

- Là, c'est le local de pause du personnel, plus loin, les chambres des patients. Celle de Perceval Weasley est au fond de ce couloir. Nous irons nous assurer qu'il va bien quand nous aurons terminé. Le bureau de Kotzwinkle est de ce côté-ci.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir de droite quand Hestia se stoppa après quelques mètres. Remus s'arrêta aussi et la regarda, étonné.

- Un problème, Hestia ?

La sorcière aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi ne commencerait-on pas plutôt par le père de Kiara ? Après tout, les instructions de Kotzwinkle le concernaient directement, non ?

- C'est exact. Allons-y.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et s'approchèrent de la porte n 673. Hestia frappa doucement et ils entrèrent.

La pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres et une odeur terriblement nauséabonde flottait dans la chambre. Hestia jeta un regard alarmé à Remus mais celui-ci secoua aussitôt la tête en signe de négation. Ses yeux de loup-garou sondèrent l'espace et il lui désigna les silhouettes de trois vases garnis de grosses fleurs. Il traversa la petite salle, tira le rideau de velours qui maintenait la chambre dans l'obscurité et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, tentant de dissiper les effluves malodorants.

La lumière ainsi faite révéla la corpulence massive de Perceval Weasley.

- Il semble dormir tout à fait paisiblement, constata la sorcière en voyant l'imposante poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser régulièrement.

Rassurée sur l'état de santé du convalescent, elle s'approcha des étranges fleurs avec suspicion.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces…choses puantes ?

Remus s'approcha à son tour, ses narines sensibles assaillies par les relents de charogne que dégageaient les fleurs malgré le courant d'air qu'il avait créé.

- Elles sont assez belles pourtant et n'ont pas du tout l'air fané, dit-elle encore en suivant du bout de l'index l'énorme fleur rouge bordeaux en forme de vase au bord délicatement ondulé. Même les feuilles sont étonnantes, regarde, elles sont profondément découpées et tachées de blanc comme une peau de serpent.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Je suis pratiquement certain que ce sont des serpentaires.

- Des Serpentard ??

Remus éclata de rire.

- Non, pas des _Serpentard _! Des serpentaires. _Dracunculus Vulgaris_, si tu préfères, ajouta-t-il, un brin pompeux.

Ella haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Vraiment ? Tu m'en diras tant…

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce ton sceptique, rétorqua-t-il faussement vexé. Eh ! Je n'étais pas mauvais du tout en botanique !

Hestia se pencha pour encore une fois pour humer la fleur et recula vivement.

- On leur a jeté un sort pour qu'elles sentent aussi mauvais ?

- Ça n'a pas été nécessaire, c'est leur parfum naturel.

- Quoi ? Mais qui peut bien offrir des fleurs qui sentent la pourriture ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- C'est très étrange, en effet. Je crois même me rappeler qu'en langage des fleurs, elles signifient…

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres. Hestia releva vivement la tête et croisa le regard d'ambre de Remus.

- Quoi donc ?

- …Horreur, acheva le sorcier dans un souffle.

Dans un même élan, ils se précipitèrent vers le patient.

Le lycanthrope posa deux doigts sur la jugulaire de Perceval. Puis il fronça les sourcils et se coucha pratiquement sur le patient.

- Il est vivant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hestia, d'un ton qui cachait mal son angoisse.

Remus se releva, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Oh oui ! Il est bien vivant ! Mais cet homme n'est pas Perceval Weasley !

- Je te demande pardon ? fit Hestia, incrédule.

- Je ne l'ai pas décelé immédiatement au cause des serpentaires mais maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun doute. L'odeur de cet homme n'est pas celle de Weasley.

- Mais…Mais où est Perceval, alors ?

- C'est une très bonne question, Hestia.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Bye.

Falyla


	30. chapitre 29

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Merci pour les commentaires _in extremis_ ! LOL. Tu ne seras pas lyncher par la foule en colère ! LOL. A plus, avec les quelques explications qu'ils te manquent. Bisous.

**Lisandra** : Merci. Bises.

**Alixe** : Non, ce n'est évident et Kiara ne veut pas tenter le diable, sans mauvais jeu de mot ! Remus est allé à Ste-Mangouste le vendredi et nous sommes le mardi de la semaine suivante. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Coucou ! Je suis étonnée que tu aies été si surprise pour Kotzwinkle, parce que Lucius avait déjà fait une allusion, que moi, je trouvais énorme et j'avais vraiment l'impression de dévoiler en une phrase ce qui allait se passer dans les chapitres suivants, mais, apparemment, ce petit paragraphe est presque passé inaperçu. J'ai réussi à noyer le poisson, on dirait ! LOL. La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Fidèle au poste ! Merci de tout cœur ! Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Comme d'habitude, tu as tout compris et fait la synthèse de plusieurs chapitres en quelques mots. Voici la suite. Bises.

**Godric 2** : Chacun respecte le choix de Kiara, ce qui me semble assez normal, non ? La suite est un peu plus bas. Bisous.

**Paprika Star** : La suite est là, pas de panique ! LOL. Réponse à ta question juste en dessous. Bises.

**Kelidril** : Salut la nouvelle ! (le nouveau ?). Merci d'apprécier mon histoire. Pour les persos, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour respecter leurs caractères mais je prends aussi pas mal de liberté. Ravie que ça te plaise. Bisous.

**Tiayel** : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est là, comme tous les lundis si mon correcteur n'est pas à la bourre ! LOL. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Heu…C'est pas à la mère de Kiara que Lulu en veut. Elle, est morte depuis un bon moment déjà…On parle du père de Kiara, là… Et moi qui croyais que je laissais des indices gros comme des montagnes…Bon, lis le chapitre ci-dessous et si il te manque encore des éléments, dis-le-moi. Pour les fleurs, elles existent vraiment, ce sont leurs vrais noms, elles sentent réellement la charogne et elles veulent vraiment dire « horreur » en langage des fleurs…Bisous.

**Julie **: Tu me préfères à JKR ?? 00. N'est-ce pas un chouia excessif ? LOL. Je suis très flattée, bien sûr mais c'en est presque embarrassant. Quant à l'intrigue de cette fic, j'avoue qu'elle m'a donné du fil à retordre, je la voulais pas trop évidente parce qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun intérêt narratif et je me suis aperçue que ce n'était vraiment pas facile de laisser des indices ici et là surtout parce que mes chapitres ne sont pas écrits tellement longtemps avant la mise en ligne et que je peux difficilement les corriger après coup. Mais quant à dire que les romans de JKR paraissent fades…Je ne suis pas d'accord du tout ! J'ai traduit quelques interviews pour le compte de mon correcteur, Remus Lupin, qui est responsable du site le Vif d'Or, le lien est dans ma bio. Va jeter un œil, et tu verras que JKR met au défi quiconque pense savoir comment va se terminer la saga des HP. Je crois que c'est la preuve que ses romans nous étonneront toujours, non ? Mais merci quand même de ton soutien, j'apprécie ! Bises.

**Ellundril **: Je vais t'aider à remettre tout ça en ordre. D'abord, il y a « le Lion et le Serpent » ensuite « le Sacrifice du Serpent ». « Les malheurs de DM » n'ont rien à voir avec ces deux fics-là. Si ce n'est que je reprends le perso de Kiara parce qu'il est à moi et que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Mais c'est vrai aussi que dans « LMDDM », je fais quelques allusions à « LS » en parlant du couple Kiara/Drago. Mais c'est tout. Bisous.

**Dega** : Que vont-ils faire ? Excellente question ! Merci de l'avoir posée ! LOL. Mais tu ne crois pas réellement que je vais y répondre ? . Bises.

**Tolede** : KOUAA ??!! Tu as dis : c'est vachement bien ??!! Mon Dieu ! Faites quelque chose, il est malade ! Trop de soleil, dans doute, cette semaine ! LOL. C'est un compliment ? Un vrai ? LOL. Ben, merci, je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai. Je ne comprends pas ton commentaire sur Hermione, pas que je ne sois pas d'accord mais…C'est pas toi qui te plaignais de ne pas voir assez Harry dans cette fic ? Alors ? ( GRR !! Jamais content, ces lecteurs !! ). Pour le reste, ravie si j'ai pu t'aider. A plus. Bisous.

Chapitre 29 

Remus et Hestia étaient abasourdis.

- Mais qui est cet homme ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais ce n'est pas Perceval Weasley. Manifestement, quelqu'un l'a enlevé et a procédé à un échange d'identité entre ma visite de vendredi et aujourd'hui.

- Un échange ? répéta la sorcière. Du polynectar ?

- Peut-être. Mais ça voudrait dire qu'une personne de l'hôpital en administre à cet homme chaque heure en plus d'une puissante potion de sommeil afin de simuler un état comateux.

Remus se tapota pensivement la lèvre inférieure du bout de l'index.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On appelle le Ministère ?

Le loup-garou secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est trop risqué. Celui qui a imaginé cet enlèvement s'est manifestement donné beaucoup de mal pour donner le change, avec sans doute un complice au sein même de cet hôpital. On ne peut exclure qu'il en ait aussi au Ministère. J'ai dans l'idée qu'ébruiter le fait que la supercherie soit découverte nuirait gravement à Perceval Weasley, où qu'il soit.

- Dumbledore, alors. On utilise la cheminée de Kotzwinkle ?

- Uniquement si elle n'est pas surveillée. Mais on n'a pas trop le choix, non ? Je n'ai pas tellement envie de laisser notre inconnu seul le temps d'aller au QG. Viens.

Les deux sorciers se rendirent discrètement dans le bureau du médicomage.

Hestia se dirigea droit sur la cheminée et se mit à promener le bout de sa baguette sur le pourtour en murmurant plusieurs sortilèges. Après quelques instants, elle se tourna vers Remus, satisfaite.

- Tu peux y aller. Aucun charme de surveillance.

- Très bien.

Le lycanthrope prit une poignée de poudre sur le manteau de la cheminée et la jeta dans le foyer.

- Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard !

La tête du vieux sorcier apparut assez rapidement.

- Ah, Remus. Des nouvelles ?

- Oui, Albus et elles ne sont pas fameuses. Perceval Weasley a été enlevé et remplacé par un inconnu qui lui ressemble en tous points, sauf l'odeur, évidemment ! Probablement du Polynectar.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama le directeur de Poudlard. Remplacé, dites-vous ?

Dumbledore fronça fortement les sourcils et marmonna inintelligiblement pour lui-même pendant quelques secondes. Puis il reprit :

- Non, le Polynectar est à exclure. Si Barty Croupton a pu nous tromper pendant presque une année c'est parce qu'il pouvait prendre lui-même sa potion. Mais en faire boire à quelqu'un toutes les heures et le maintenir en plus dans un état catatonique est, à mon avis, quelque peu hasardeux. Non, la personne qui a commandité tout ça n'a manifestement rien laissé au hasard. Je pense plutôt que l'homme qui est à la place de Perceval Weasley est un Métamorphmagus gavé de potion de sommeil.

Remus et Hestia échangèrent un coup d'œil effaré.

- Nous pensons qu'avertir le Ministère de ce nouveau rebondissement est risqu

Dumbledore eut un rire sans joie.

- Ma chère Hestia, je crains que vous n'ayez raison. Mettre le Ministère au courant, c'est aussi prendre le risque que la nouvelle parvienne aux oreilles de celui qui est derrière ce complot. Je vais envoyer Elphias Doge à Ste-Mangouste. Il mettra en place une discrète mais constante surveillance de notre homme. Cette affaire a pris des proportions très alarmantes. Je vais convoquer l'Ordre. Je souhaiterai que vous soyez présents au QG à 21 heures.

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent et la tête de Dumbledore disparut.

XXXXXXXXXX 

Severus Rogue se présenta face à la gargouille qui masquait l'escalier du bureau de Dumbledore.

Il avait reçu le message du directeur de Poudlard un peu plus tôt et il était inquiet. L'expression sombre de Dumbledore ne lui disait rien qui vaille. L'air continuellement optimiste du vieux sorcier - même dans les pires situations – l'avait toujours agacé au plus au point, mais maintenant, Rogue se demandait sérieusement s'il ne préférait pas cet éternel enthousiasme, qu'il considérait comme franchement puéril, à cette mine sinistre qu'il tentait en vain de dissimuler.

Il secoua la tête, ne sachant quoi penser.

- _Fizwizbiz _! prononça-t-il distraitement, sans grimacer comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il prenait connaissance du nouveau mot de passe de Dumbledore.

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier d'un pas leste, sa robe noire lui battant les mollets. Arrivés devant la porte, il frappa et attendit que Dumbledore le prie d'entrer.

Répondant à sa sollicitation, Rogue pénétra dans le bureau circulaire. Albus était assis à son bureau. Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils, l'air soucieux de Dumbledore ne l'avait pas quitté.

- Severus ! Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !

Le vieux sorcier fit apparaître un plateau contenant une petite théière en fonte ainsi qu'une tasse et un sucrier. Le parfum si particulier des feuilles de thé fumées du Lapsang Souchong se diffusa doucement dans la pièce. Rogue le huma en connaisseur et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Voyant que le directeur n'était visiblement pas prêt à aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait dans l'immédiat, il se servit et but tranquillement tout en l'observant à travers la fine vapeur qui s'échappait du liquide brûlant.

Quand sa tasse fut vide, Dumbledore ne s'était toujours pas décidé. Rogue la reposa un peu brusquement sur le plateau et demanda :

- Alors ? A-t-on des nouvelles de Lupin et Jones ?

Le directeur soupira lourdement.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, j'ai convoqué plusieurs membres de l'Ordre pour 21 heures. Mais je souhaitais vous parler d'abord, Severus. Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes et les implications que cela peut avoir pour vous m'inquiètent au plus au point.

Rogue lui lança un regard exaspéré et se retint de justesse d'exiger qu'il cesse de tourner autour du pot et d'en venir au fait.

- Ce matin, Remus et Hestia ont trouvé l'adresse du médicomage. Ils se sont rendus à son domicile. Là, ils ont découvert les…corps sans vie de Kotzwinkle et sa famille. Quelqu'un leur a jeté le sortilège de mort.

Severus s'était imperceptiblement raidi. Son instinct aiguisé lui disait que le pire était à venir.

En effet, après une courte pause, le directeur poursuivit son compte-rendu d'une voix éteinte, lui rapportant, dans les moindres détails, ce que les deux membres de l'Ordre lui avaient dit sur l'enlèvement de Perceval Weasley et l'inconnu qu'on avait ingénieusement mis à sa place pour cacher sa disparition.

Rogue fronça fortement les sourcils comme un pli soucieux barrait son front. Sa bouche se réduisit en une ligne dure à mesure que son esprit analysait le récit de Dumbledore. Ainsi donc, c'était arrivé, ses soupçons étaient fondés : un Weasley était bel et bien devenu la cible des Mangemorts. Cependant, pas n'importe quel Weasley ! Le père de Kiara !

Il ferma douloureusement les paupières et serra les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

_Merlin…Faites que ça ne soit pas ce que je crois… _

Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux planta son regard noir comme un puis sans fond dans celui du vieux sorcier.

- Aucune revendication de la part du ravisseur, ni indice sur…ses intentions ?

- Rien. Pour l'instant. Ce qui est assez logique, sinon, il ne se serait pas donner la peine de dissimuler son crime.

Rogue approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Que comptez-vous faire alors ?

Dumbledore posa sur lui un de ses longs regards dont il avait le secret.

- Nous en discuterons un peu plus tard, avec les autres membres de l'Ordre, si vous le voulez bien. Ce qui me préoccupe dans l'immédiat, c'est comment nous allons pouvoir l'annoncer à Kiara. Pensez-vous qu'elle soit suffisamment remise pour supporter un nouveau choc ?

Rogue sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement tandis qu'il secouait vigoureusement la tête.

- Non. C'est trop tôt, affirma-t-il, péremptoire.

Dumbledore haussa poliment un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

- Ce que je veux dire, tempéra le Maître des Potions, c'est que nous ne savons rien des exigences de celui qui a commandité tout ça. Nous n'avons d'autres choix que d'attendre qu'il se manifeste, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Informer Kiara, alors que nous sommes impuissants, ne lui apportera rien. Rien du tout.

Le directeur de Poudlard parut peser le pour le contre puis s'inclina, un peu à contrecœur.

- Très bien, Severus. Après tout, elle est votre…élève. En tant que responsable de votre Maison, vous savez sans doute mieux ce qui est bien pour elle ou pas.

Rogue remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise et darda sur le vieux sorcier ses pupilles couleur d'obsidienne, une lueur d'incertitude au fond des yeux, souhaitant manifestement rectifier quelque chose mais ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre.

Le tintement de la petite horloge murale le fit sursauter. Dumbledore lui adressa alors un sourire bienveillant et se leva.

- Il est 21 heures, Severus. La réunion de l'Ordre peut débuter.

XXXXXXXXXX 

La matinée du lendemain, mercredi, se déroula sans heurt. Entre Potions et Métamorphose, cours que les Serpentard avaient en commun avec les Gryffondor, Kiara se sentait pleinement soutenue par ses amis.

Le soir d'avant, elle s'était rendue à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Drago lui avait une fois de plus répété qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'y participer mais la jeune fille lui avait assuré qu'elle préférait s'aérer le corps et l'esprit plutôt que se morfondre, seule, dans la mansarde.

Après deux heures d'exercices, elle était transie de froid, comme le reste de l'équipe, mais heureuse d'avoir pu oublier un peu les angoissantes questions qui la taraudaient.

Elle reposa son verre de jus de citrouille et répondit au salut des Gryffondor. Ces derniers se rendaient à leur premier cours de l'après-midi. La plupart des Serpentard de 6ème année étaient encore attablés, ils étaient libres jusqu'à 15 heures, puis ils se rendraient tous en Botanique pour le dernier cours de la journée.

- On fait quoi, maintenant, la belette ? demanda Drago, une lueur concupiscente faisant miroité ses yeux argentés.

Kiara secoua la tête en riant doucement.

- Bien que ta proposition muette soit très tentante, blondinet, je dois la décliner. Je veux attaquer le devoir de McGonagall. Comme le sujet ne m'emballe pas des masses, je préfère ne pas trop laisser traîner.

- Je peux t'aider ? proposa-t-il aussitôt. Je suis vrai bête en Métamorphose !

- Oh ! Mais je le sais bien ! Et si j'avais le malheur de l'oublier, je suis absolument certaine que tu me le rappellerais sans délai !

Le sorcier blond eut le bon goût de rougir un peu et reprit avec plus de modestie.

- Alors ? Je peux t'accompagner ?

- Pour m'aider, oui, pour me distraire, non.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux, l'outrage personnifié puis posa une main sur son cœur avec une grimace blessée.

- Moi ? Jamais !

Kiara éclata de rire, s'attirant par-là un regard noir de la part de Pansy.

- Allez, on y va. On n'a pas toute la journée et Chourave nous a particulièrement à l'œil. Je crois que si on est en retard une fois de plus à son cours, elle nous jettera un sort sans le moindre remord.

Ils empoignèrent leur sac et sortirent de la Grande Salle.

Après quelques minutes, ils atteignaient l'immense réserve de livres. Madame Pince leur adressa un signe de tête glacial comme à son accoutumée, tout en les suivant d'un coin de l'œil d'un air profondément méfiant.

« _Avec ces deux-là, les ennuis ne sont jamais bien loin !_ » pensa-t-elle, la mine soupçonneuse.

Kiara choisit un petit bureau près d'une fenêtre. Ils s'y installèrent confortablement et la jeune fille relut le devoir de Métamorphose.

- Franchement, soupira-t-elle exagérément, qui se soucie de savoir pourquoi les objets contenant un alliage de cuivre et d'étain se prêtent mieux à la transformation que ceux en cuivre et zinc ?

Drago cacha son sourire. Il adorait la Métamorphose et se réjouissait d'expérimenter l'impact de sa propre magie sur les différents métaux.

- Sans doute personne, dit-il pour ne pas l'irriter davantage. Mais apparemment, le sujet n'en finit pas de travailler McGonagall parce qu'on doit rendre au moins trois longueurs de parchemin là-dessus. Et y ajouter une conclusion personnelle et le compte-rendu de nos expériences.

Kiara leva les yeux au ciel en grimaçant.

- Comme si tout un chacun se baladait avec une collection de bronze et d'étain dans sa poche…grommela-t-elle.

Le sorcier blond secoua la tête sans rien dire. Il avait un réel intérêt pour l'enseignement du professeur McGonagall mais comprenait que tout le monde ne puisse partager cette inclinaison. Kiara affectionnait particulièrement les Soins aux créatures magiques et lui-même se demandait encore pourquoi une telle matière était au programme de cette école…

- Bien, je crois savoir où se trouvent les ouvrages qui nous aideront, dit-il en se dirigeant vers une section un peu plus loin.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à consulter divers livres. Une fois parcourus, ils étaient classés dans une pile « à rejeter » ou ajoutés à une autre qui demanderait un tri plus sélectif par la suite.

Kiara, qui trouvait finalement le sujet pas si rébarbatif que ça, était plongée dans la lecture d'un vieux grimoire.

Une petite alarme brisa finalement le silence. Les deux Serpentard sursautèrent.

- Merde ! Déjà 15 heures !? s'exclama Kiara en louchant sur sa montre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à la montagne de livres qui s'étalait sur la table.

- Mais, jamais on ne serait en Botanique dans un quart d'heure ! gémit-elle.

Ni Madame Pince, ni le professeur Chourave ne se laisseraient attendrir. Quelle que soit l'option choisie – partir sans ranger les ouvrages et piquer un sprint jusqu'à la serre n6 ou replacer les livres et arriver une énième fois en retard – le résultat serait le même. A savoir, une sévère retenue pour eux et un important retrait de points pour Serpentard. Sans compter que recevoir les foudres de l'une comme de l'autre n'était définitivement pas une expérience qu'on pouvait honnêtement qualifier d'agréable.

Drago en était apparemment arrivé à la même conclusion. Il soupira lourdement et haussa les épaules, fataliste.

- Bien, vu qu'on est là…, dit-il en empoignant une brassée de livres, enjoignant Kiara à l'imiter.

Cela leur prit plusieurs minutes pour terminer leur tâche. Puis, ils rassemblèrent ceux qu'ils voulaient emprunter, ramassèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Madame Pince pour les faire enregistrer.

- Pouvons-nous vous les laisser ? demanda aimablement Kiara, nous passerons les prendre tout à l'heure, après notre dernier cours.

La bibliothécaire les regarda par-dessus ses petites lunettes puis son regard glissa ostensiblement en direction de l'horloge murale.

- Dites-moi, jeunes gens, vous savez qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

Les deux sorciers s'entreregardèrent, visiblement perplexes.

- Oui et alors ? s'impatienta Drago.

- Alors, répliqua la vieille femme, froidement, vous êtes en retard.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient rapidement la grande porte, Drago pestait encore.

- Je te jure, Kiara. Cette vieille bique ne cachait pas sa joie de nous savoir bientôt punis.

La jeune fille secoua la tête en refermant l'énorme battant derrière elle. Le parc de Poudlard, vierge de toute présence humaine, était vraiment magnifique. Mais ce n'était pas trop le moment de s'attarder pour admirer la vue.

- Je suis certaine que tu te fais des idées. Allez, viens. Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire d'aggraver notre cas, dit-elle en marchant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait sur l'étendue neigeuse.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? demanda Drago qui calqua son pas sur le sien. Elle a toujours détesté les Serpentard !

Cette dernière remarque arracha un sourire taquin à Kiara.

- Elle a peut-être de bonnes raisons, qui sait ? Moi, j'en connais un qui s'est battu entre ses rayonnages de livres…

Le sorcier blond émit une sorte de reniflement méprisant qui pouvait signifier n'importe quoi et refusa de répondre.

Elle se tourna vers son compagnon. Son mutisme vexé était tordant. Elle sentit les commissures de ses lèvres frémirent mais son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait un point derrière lui.

- Drago…croassa-t-elle faiblement en tendant sa main gantée.

Le blond pivota promptement et vit ce qu'elle désignait. Il n'était plus très loin et facilement reconnaissable à son plumage argenté qui luisait au soleil. Le hibou de Lucius Malefoy volait jusqu'à eux.

Incapable de prononcer une parole, il regarda le volatile se poser sur le bras toujours tendu de Kiara. Comme un automate, elle détacha l'enveloppe qui lui était adressée et l'oiseau repartit aussitôt, avec un ululement de contentement.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un long regard angoissé. Kiara déglutit avec difficulté, tournant et retournant l'enveloppe entre ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-elle si doucement qu'il n'en était pas vraiment certain.

- Tu ne veux pas vraiment l'ouvrir ici ? Au milieu du parc ? Tu veux rentrer ?

- Non, non. Chourave…

- On emmerde Chourave ! la coupa vivement Drago.

- Non ! Il faut qu'on aille en Botanique, dit-elle précipitamment, d'une voix affolée. Si on sèche le cours, Rogue en sera averti et tu sais comme il est… Comme on ne l'a jamais fait, il posera des tas de questions et…

- D'accord, d'accord, répondit le sorcier blond sur un ton apaisant en plongeant son regard clair dans le sien. C'est toi qui décide. Tu veux ouvrir cette enveloppe maintenant ou après la classe ?

Elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois et calma la panique qui l'avait brusquement envahie.

- Après. Avec l'AD.

XXXXXXXXXX 

Kiara sentit les petits yeux coléreux du professeur de Botanique dardés sur sa nuque alors qu'elle sortait de la serre avec soulagement. La classe était enfin finie et elle exhala un profond soupir.

- Merlin…J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait exploser. Elle est devenue tellement rouge…

- Je crois même qu'elle a atteint une teinte délicate qu'on appelle lie-de-vin.

- Drago ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

Il lui fit une grimace et haussa les épaules.

- Il y a des choses plus importantes qu'une retenue et quelques points en moins, non ?

Pensive, Kiara le regarda longuement.

- Tu as raison, évidemment, admit-elle. Mais ça me fait juste bizarre que ce soit toi qui le dises.

Drago lui lança un regard en coin.

- Ça sonne comme un compliment mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

- C'en est un, je t'assure. Je constate simplement que le sale gosse pourri-gâté de septembre est presque parti…pour laisser place à quelqu'un de courageux sur qui on peut compter.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement. Puis ses grands yeux bleu nuit s'assombrirent.

- Viens, il est temps de rassembler l'AD.

XXXXXXXXXX 

Kiara regarda devant elle. Ginny, Neville, Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Seamus et Drago attendaient qu'elle ouvre la seconde lettre.

D'une main un peu tremblante, elle fit sauter le cachet de cire vierge de tout relief et extirpa le parchemin. Un petit bruit métallique résonna dans la salle sur demande à présent totalement silencieuse. Un petit miroir, identique au premier, était tombé sur le sol dallé. La jeune Serpentard se pencha pour le ramasser et le serrer dans sa paume, puis elle déplia lentement la missive.

Le message n'était pas très long. A mesure que son cerveau enregistrait les directives, elle sentit son cœur battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

Légèrement haletante, elle reprit sa lecture depuis le début, cette fois-ci, à haute voix :

Perceval Weasley est un être vieux et faible 

**_Son esprit ne supportera pas longtemps un tel traitement._**

**_Pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, rejoignez-moi._**

**_Jeudi soir, 6 janvier, rendez-vous derrière la cabane du garde-chasse. Marchez dans la Forêt Interdite sur un kilomètre en direction du couchant et attendez la suite des instructions._**

**_Venez seule._**

Presque malgré elle, elle amena le disque réfléchissant à son œil. Comme la première fois, elle eut l'impression de regarder à travers un judas. Ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un hoquet d'horreur et elle se sentit vaciller sur ses jambes.

Elle voyait l'extrémité d'une baguette pointée sur le corps inerte de son père. Bien que sa vision soit muette, il était clair que le possesseur de la baguette lançait un maléfice, la vibration et le rayon qui en émanait ne laissaient aucun doute sur son usage. Par terre, Perceval, toujours inconscient, tressautait et se recroquevillait comme sous l'effet d'une intense décharge électrique.

La vision disparut soudain.

- Par Merlin ! Il est torturé ! cria-t-elle d'une voix rauque

Kiara se laissa glisser sur le sol, éclatant en sanglots. Drago, qui s'était déjà approché, la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort.

Puis les pleurs s'espacèrent pour, finalement, cesser. Elle essuya ses yeux rouges d'un geste las.

Drago resserra son étreinte en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Son propre père était un monstre et il devait vivre avec ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Kiara ? murmura-t-il, se sentant, malgré lui, honteux et sali par les actes de son géniteur.

Elle leva vers lui un regard emprunt d'une détermination qui le fit frémir.

- J'irai au rendez-vous fixé par ton père.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Bye.

Falyla


	31. chapitre 30

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Ô correcteur adoré, que dis-je, encensé ! Que deviendrais-je sans toi ? Comment ? J'en fais beaucoup ? Tu crois ? A peine…Plus sérieusement, merci, merci d'être là. A plus. Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : Ravie que ça t'ait plu. Des mystères ? Pas tant que ça. Je parle des inquiétudes de Rogue depuis un bon moment déjà…Bises.

**Paprika Star** : C'est vrai que Kiara peut se montrer extrêmement têtue…Le chapitre 31 te le confirmera. Quant à ce chapitre-là, effectivement, il est agité mais pas forcément au sens où tu l'entendais, toi…LOL. Bisous.

**Ankou** : Salut Miss Teigne ! Comment ça va ? Comme tu le vois, cette fic suit son petit bonhomme de chemin…Merci de me faire un petit coucou de temps en temps. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Avec des si…LOL. Mais il se peut que la situation évolue, finalement… Voir plus bas…Bisous.

**Alisa Adams **: Non, la situation de Kiara ne va pas vraiment s'améliorer mais c'est pour le prochain chapitre…Si tu veux, je t'envoie ma doc sur le langage des fleurs. Bises.

**Julie **: Oui, ils devraient mais Kiara en a décidé autrement tellement elle craint pour son père…En tout cas, merci de me soutenir. Pour le nombre de reviews, Umbre77 a fait un carton aussi avec Cœur de Cristal. La différence est que LS et le Sacrifice sont des fics sans slash. JKR, faire des scènes un peu plus olé-olé ? LOL. Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? A mon avis, ses livres ne sont pas forcément adressés à un public jeune. Et puis y a la censure ! Je n'ai pas encore lu la version française officielle du tome 5, j'attends l'édition de poche, mais je suis certaine que les « gros mots » d'origine sont passés à la trappe…A plus. Bises.

**Vici Black** : Ah ben, merci beaucoup ! Et tu as parfaitement raison, je fais aussi vite que je peux mais ma petite intrigue demande, parfois, une certaine réflexion et je suppose que personne ne voudrait que ça soit bâclé, non ? Pour ce chapitre, tu aimes Rogue ? Tu vas l'aimer encore plus…LOL Pour tes hypothèses quant à la suite de la fic, je ne ferai, évidemment, aucun commentaire mais la fin se profile gentiment donc tu sauras bientôt tout…Bisous.

**Logelz **: Salut ! Ma fic te fait du bien ? C'est gentil ça ! Je suis flattée ! Tu commence à comprendre le pourquoi du comment ? Tu m'envoies ta version en mail privé ? Je suis curieuse de voir ça et je te promets que si tu m'as vraiment grillée, je ne changerai pas la fin juste pour te faire avoir tort ! LOL. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Merci de toujours laisser une review pour chaque chapitre. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce chapitre qui répondra à ta question, mais le suivant. Bisous.

**Tolede **: Tu as entièrement raison et ça prouve que tu es attentif ! Mais, dans LS, je dis aussi qu'il est doué en Métamorphose alors que Kiara n'aime pas vraiment ça. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui l'aide à transformer les balles de bois en fruits, tu te rappelles ? Pour ce qui est de tes hypothèses, tu te poses les bonnes questions mais ce n'est pas ce chapitre qui y répondra. Je sais bien que tu es tout sauf cynique et j'aime bien te chambrer aussi. A plus. Bises.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Je donne généralement peu d'explication à mes chapitres, je crois même qu'on peut dire jamais, mais pour celui-ci, mon correcteur m'a subtilement fait comprendre que, chronologiquement, c'était un peu prise de tête…

Ce qui est évident en lecture continue, l'est nettement moins en lecture hebdomadaire… Donc, voilà : le chapitre 29 est, _grosso modo_, la journée du mercredi du point de vue de Kiara, le chapitre 30 retrace la même journée mais du point de vue de Rogue.

**Petite note (bis)** : Ce chapitre mérite largement son **R**, le cacao au citron est sur le feu, il chauffe et… déborde…Vous voilà prévenus.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 30 

****

****

Severus Rogue fixa un très long moment les phrases de son livre qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Puis, exaspéré par son manque de concentration, il le referma d'un coup sec et le lança sans précaution sur la petite table basse qui lui faisait face.

Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser aux paroles de Tonks.

_Par Merlin ! Cette agaçante morveuse croyait-elle tout savoir, pour se permettre de le juger ainsi ? _

Il avait pris une décision et il s'y tiendrait ! Severus Rogue n'était pas homme à se laisser dicter sa conduite. Même Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas semblé d'accord avec lui, s'était incliné.

Il soupira en fronçant les sourcils en se remémorant la soirée précédente.

La réunion des membres de l'Ordre avait pourtant bien débuté. Par cheminée interposée, Dumbledore avait exposé les faits de la journée. Après une heure de débat sur le comportement à adopter face à cet enlèvement que personne n'avait encore revendiqué, tous en arrivèrent à la même conclusion : ils fallaient attendre. Hestia avait demandé s'il était possible qu'on prélève un peu de sang du Metamorphmagus à des fins d'analyses. On avait des chances de découvrir sa véritable identité s'il était répertorié au Ministère.

Rogue avait retenu de justesse un commentaire acide. Pour lui, il était évident que ces analyses ne mèneraient à rien, tout était trop bien planifié. Mais, après tout, il pouvait se tromper.

La réunion était presque terminée quand Tonks, jusque-là, étonnamment silencieuse, avait pris la parole en se penchant vers le foyer.

- Il me semble que nous oublions le principal. La personne la plus concernée est Kiara, non ? Tu as l'intention de la laisser en dehors de ça ?

Dumbledore s'était tourné vers Rogue, indécis, mais celui-ci avait fermement secoué la tête. Le Maître des Potions avait plongé son visage dans les flammes si brusquement que Tonks en avait reculé de frayeur.

- Kiara Weasley est une élève de Serpentard et j'en suis responsable. Pour son bien, nous n'allons rien lui dire du tout, avait sifflé entre les dents, d'un ton sans réplique.

La jeune femme avait parfaitement compris le message. Elle lui avait lancé un regard lourd de ressentiment et s'était éloignée de l'âtre.

Un silence inconfortable et un peu perplexe s'était installé du QG et Dumbledore s'était empressé d'annoncer la fin de la réunion.

Rogue était furieux. Il avait regagné ses appartements en pestant contre la jeune Auror. Bon Dieu, de quoi osait-elle se mêler ?

Il était entré chez lui, se retenant à grand peine de claquer la porte derrière lui. S'exhortant au calme, il s'était assis dans un fauteuil et

avait ruminé ses sombres pensées pendant de longues minutes, les yeux perdus dans le feu qui crépitait dans son salon.

Son mouvement d'humeur était enfin retombé quand, soudain, la tête hérissée de piques rose bonbon de Tonks était apparue dans sa cheminée.

- ROGUE ! avait-elle vociféré sans attendre, tu n'as pas le droit ! Comment peux-tu te montrer si borné ! Kiara doit savoir ! C'est son père qui a disparu! Tu dois le lui dire !

Rogue s'était presque levé de son fauteuil, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs.

- Tonks ! Je ne te permets pas de me dire ce je dois faire ou pas ! avait-il aussitôt répliqué, sa colère revenant au galop.

Ses yeux noirs avaient lancé des éclairs mais Tonks n'en avait cure. Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer vertement mais Rogue l'avait devancée :

- J'essaie de la préserver, avait-il dit d'un ton ferme. C'est pour son bien.

L'Auror avait failli suffoquer devant l'énoncé d'une telle absurdité.

- Oh ! Vraiment ? avait-elle ricané. Moi, je crois que tu n'agis pas pour son bien…mais pour le tien !

Rogue avait blêmi et l'avait regardé fixement, la bouche crispée, agitée d'un tic nerveux.

- Cette conversation est terminée ! avait-il enfin lâché d'une voix glacée.

Il avait levé sa baguette et marmonné un sortilège qui avait fait disparaître Tonks et verrouillé définitivement la cheminée.

Rogue avait ressassé les mots de Tonks toute la nuit. Le lendemain, la remarque venimeuse de la jeune femme n'était toujours pas digérée.

Le mercredi matin, il débutait ses classes avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de 6ème année. Il avait pris soin d'observer sa fille pendant le cours. Elle avait semblé encore un peu fatiguée – mais sa cure de potion fortifiante n'était pas terminée. Il l'avait vu parler avec animation avec Potter et sa bande sous l'œil attentif du jeune Malefoy. Il avait même été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait repris l'entraînement de Quidditch avec ses co-équipiers.

Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de l'inquiéter inutilement tant que l'enquête de l'Ordre n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce.

Fort de cette certitude, Severus avait repoussé dans un coin de son esprit les doutes que Tonks avait fait naître en lui et avait passé le reste de la journée à s'acharner sur les élèves, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il avait encore croisé Kiara au repas du soir. Elle avait paru nettement moins volubile. Il l'avait trouvé pâle et une expression soucieuse figeait les traits délicats qu'elle avait hérités de sa mère. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'était demandé si elle ne s'était pas disputée une énième fois avec Malefoy quand soudain le professeur Chourave l'avait harponné au passage. Elle lui avait fait part de son vif mécontentement. Drago Malefoy et Kiara Weasley, deux élèves de _sa_ Maison étaient encore arrivés en retard à son cours sans aucune excuse, alors cette fois, la coupe était pleine, elle avait retiré 50 points de Serpentard. Severus avait pris sur lui de ne pas réagir en entendant le ton réjoui qu'elle avait employé pour lui annoncer ça. Il avait simplement hoché la tête et son regard s'était posé sur sa fille. C'était donc cet important retrait de points qui l'inquiétait…Il avait reporté son regard sur le professeur de Botanique et lui avait assuré qu'il parlerait aux deux jeunes gens.

Après le dîner, Rogue était retourné dans ses quartiers.

Et maintenant que le silence l'entourait, l'accusation de Tonks, qu'il avait soigneusement ignorée jusque-là, revenait en force.

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

_Cette écervelé ignore totalement de quoi elle parle ! _

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers le battant de bois. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque et écarquilla les yeux.

L'écervelée se tenait devant lui ! Sa lourde cape de laine brillait des centaines de gouttelettes que les flocons de neige avaient laissé en fondant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? gronda Rogue.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Rogue, fit-elle en entrant sans sa permission.

- J'ai dit : est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta-t-il en fermant la porte.

Elle pivota vers lui et lui adressa une grimace espiègle.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'un simple verrouillage de cheminée allait m'arrêter ? Si c'est le cas, c'est mal me connaître. Je sais me monter très têtue…Alors ? enchaîna-t-elle sans attendre, tu as parlé à Kiara ?

Rogue lui lança un regard lourd de menaces.

- Je pensais m'être montré parfaitement clair sur ce sujet ! C'est un non ferme et définitif. Je te trouve bien insolente de venir me relancer jusque chez moi !

La jeune fille sentit la colère prendre le pas sur l'attitude calme et posée qu'elle s'était promis d'adopter.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de ne rien lui dire !

- Je le prends, ce droit ! s'obstina-t-il en haussant également la voix. Tu peux me dire ce que ça lui apportera ?

Tonks expira lentement. Si elle voulait qu'il écoute ses arguments en toute objectivité, elle devait se calmer. Elle reprit donc sur un ton plus modéré.

- Ça lui démontrerait que tu lui fais confiance. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu en sais bien plus sur cette affaire que tu ne veux bien nous le dire.

Severus allait protester mais elle leva la main pour l'arrêter.

- Peu importe. Crois-tu vraiment que rien ne filtrera ? Kiara le saura, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et quand elle apprendra que tu étais au courant et que tu n'as rien dit…

La jeune femme secoua tristement la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu va la perdre, Rogue. Ce fil ténu qui vous relie n'y résistera pas. Ne lui cache pas que son père est en danger. Ne fais pas, une fois de plus, le mauvais choix…

Le Maître des Potions parut sérieusement ébranlé dans ses certitudes.

- Elle t'a déjà largement prouvé qu'elle avait un caractère fort. Elle a de qui tenir.

Ce commentaire lui arracha un semblant de sourire tandis que la jeune Auror poursuivait :

- Tu as raison sur le fond, bien sûr. Ça ne changera rien. Sauf le fait qu'elle saura que tu te sens concerné et que tu te soucies d'elle. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de montrer que tu tiens à elle. C'est ta fille biologique, tu en as le droit. Car c'est là tout le problème. Tu penses toujours que dévoiler ses sentiments est une faiblesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Un long silence accueillit ses dernières paroles. Severus, si prompt en remarques incendiaires, ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se sentait désarçonné par la pertinence de la jeune femme et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Tonks s'approcha de lui et lui caressa doucement le visage. Il tressaillit. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'il y lut le fit frissonner. Il se pencha et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres offertes.

Elle accueillit le baiser avec un long gémissement et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Quand elle sentit sa langue se frayer un chemin entre ses dents, elle trembla de désir et se colla contre lui. Rogue sentit une brusque chaleur déferler dans ses veines et se concentrer sur son bas-ventre. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il glissa ses longs doigts dans les courtes mèches roses et intensifia son baiser. Leur étreinte devint plus fiévreuse, plus intense. Leurs langues se mêlaient, dansaient l'une contre l'autre, les laissant à bout de souffle.

Tonks délia la cordelette qui maintenait sa cape et la laissa tomber par terre puis elle s'attaqua fébrilement à la robe noire de Rogue. Jamais elle n'avait connu cette impatience, cette urgence de l'autre. Elle voulait le goûter, le sentir, le toucher, le respirer, savourer la texture de sa peau. Elle le voulait, lui, tout entier.

Elle tira sur sa chemise sombre et y glissa les mains. Du bout des doigts, elle en apprécia la texture. Son épiderme était doux et tiède. Il frissonna et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. A son tour, il souleva le pull de laine de la jeune femme et le passa par-dessus sa tête. En dessous, elle portait un T-shirt de coton élastique qui la moulait comme une seconde peau. Ses seins tendaient le tissu comme une invite à un attouchement plus intime. Rogue posa ses paumes en coupe sur sa poitrine et la sentit palpiter. Du pouce, il taquina les mamelons durcis. Tonks ferma les yeux en poussant une douce plainte. Son compagnon se tendit encore un peu plus, son corps entier s'embrasant au cri de sa partenaire.

Ils échangèrent un autre voluptueux baiser et Rogue la prit dans ses bras pour la conduire dans sa chambre. La pièce s'éclaira magiquement de quelques bougies dès qu'ils eurent passé le pas de la porte. Il la déposa sur le lit, lui ôta ses chaussures. Puis il enleva son T-shirt et dégrafa son soutien-gorge en la dévorant des yeux.

Tonks se sentit défaillir sous l'intensité de ce regard, les battements de cœur s'emballèrent. Il s'étendit à ses côtés et ils s'étreignirent avec passion. Les lèvres de Rogue se posèrent sur la peau tendre de son cou et la mordilla doucement puis sa langue continua et butina le creux de ses clavicules, puis descendit encore et atteignit ses seins. La jeune femme fut prise de tremblements quand il en happa l'extrémité et le suça avec délectation, tandis que sa main errait négligemment sur son ventre. Elle arqua son corps contre le sien, quémandant une caresse plus approfondie. Quand elle frôla l'ampleur de son désir pour elle, elle poussa un petit cri de plaisir et se frotta lascivement, ondulant sensuellement contre lui. Rogue recula un peu pour se soustraire à cette torture, certes délicieuse, mais qui menaçait sérieusement le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait. Quand il entendit qu'elle protestait, il rit doucement.

Il appuya sa bouche sur son ventre en y déposant d'infimes baisers et fit son chemin jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il se redressa et d'un seul mouvement, il fit glisser son jean's et son slip le long de ses jambes fines et les jeta sur le sol.

Tonks était maintenant nue devant lui, frémissante d'anticipation, offerte. Son visage était un peu rouge, ses yeux voilés de désir. D'un geste lent, son regard rivé sur elle, il enleva ses derniers vêtements, dévoilant ainsi un corps pâle à la musculature mince et nerveuse. Son torse était recouvert d'un fin duvet aussi noirs que ces cheveux. Tonks parut fascinée par la ligne de poils plus drus qui partait de son nombril et descendait pour se perdre, entre ses cuisses, dans une forêt de boucles d'ébène. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge en voyant son sexe tendu vers elle. Rogue, ses iris d'obsidienne brillantes de désir, la rejoignit sur le lit et reprit là où il s'était interrompu.

Il dessina des arabesques humides du bout de la langue sur son ventre puis chemina lentement vers le bas. Quand il atteignit le creux de son intimité, elle cria son nom. Les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait la faisaient vibrer et la transportaient, son bas-ventre pulsait douloureusement, réclamant sa délivrance. Son bassin se mit à bouger en cadence, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps. Elle gémit en accélérant ses mouvements et, soudain, son plaisir explosa, la laissant pantelante et essoufflée.

Severus remonta doucement vers le haut de son corps et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec la même force et bascula sur lui. Très lentement, son regard, encore embrumé de désir, rivé au sien, elle abaissa ses hanches et s'empala sur le membre raidi de son amant. Ce dernier ferma les yeux d'extase, sentant une merveilleuse chaleur l'envelopper et se resserrer autour de lui. Quand elle commença à se mouvoir sur lui, exécutant une danse immuable, il perdit pied, laissant la volupté le submerger.

Lorsqu'il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir bien longtemps, il la prit par la taille et lui imposa son rythme pour finalement se libérer dans un dernier spasme. Il retomba sur l'oreiller en haletant tandis qu'elle nichait sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Sous ses lèvres, elle percevait l'artère qui battait encore follement.

Quand elle sentit la respiration de son amant redevenir normal, elle murmura un charme de contraception et se coula à ses côtés en mêlant ses jambes aux siennes. Comme elle posait son visage sur son torse, Rogue la serra contre lui sans rien dire.

Ils restèrent ainsi un très long moment. Tonks commençait à trouver le silence pesant et se mit à remuer inconfortablement, mal à l'aise.

D'une nature volubile et impulsive, elle ne concevait pas le silence autrement que comme une critique muette.

N'y tenant plus, préférant crever l'abcès, elle se redressa à demi et lâcha tout à trac :

- J'ai été nulle, c'est ça ?

Rogue haussa un sourcil surpris. Il pensa d'abord à une plaisanterie mais son petit visage en forme de cœur semblait tout à fait sérieux. Il vit dans ses yeux trop brillants l'angoisse et la résignation. Il fronça les sourcils. Décidément, la gent féminine était une espèce bien curieuse. La voir onduler sur lui, son corps luisant d'une fine pellicule de sueur, était une des choses les plus érotiques qu'il ait jamais vu et son plaisir avait été décuplé par cette étourdissante vision. Ne s'en était-elle pas aperçu ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda-il sincèrement.

Tonks se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- C'est que…Tu ne dis rien…

Un éclair de compréhension alluma le regard sombre du Maître des Potions.

- C'est donc ça. Tu crois vraiment que si on ne parle pas à tort et à travers tout le temps, c'est forcément un mal ?

- Eh ! Je ne parle pas à tort et à travers tout le temps ! s'insurgea-t-elle, indignée.

Rogue eut un petit sourire moqueur.

- Oh ? Tu t'es reconnue ? Je n'ai cité personne pourtant…

Elle croisa les bras et lui tira la langue, vexée. Severus secoua la tête. Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire que son attitude était puérile puisque ce n'était que la stricte vérité mais se maîtrisa. Ce n'était guère le moment d'aborder le sujet de la maturité. Il prit le temps de choisir ses mots.

- Je ne suis pas d'une nature extravertie, Tonks. Je ne suis pas bavard et mes silences ne sont pas forcément des reproches.

Tonks leva la tête et lui fit une moue ironique.

- _Forcément _?

- Bon d'accord, admit-il. Mes silences traduisent, la plupart du temps, une certaine contrariété. Mais pas toujours. Je ne vais pas, d'un jour à l'autre changer ma façon d'être.

- Donc, c'est laissé à ma libre interprétation ?

Rogue haussa les épaules.

- Il y a des choses plus importantes que les mots, tu sais ?

- Quoi, par exemple ?

- Les actes…et les attitudes.

Elle le regarda pleine d'espoirs mais une lueur de doute subsistait.

- Alors, ce n'était pas si mal ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de prendre une air dégagé.

Rogue, cette fois, réprima un sourire. Il se pencha et lui donna un époustouflant baiser.

- C'était même mieux que ça, Tonks, murmura-t-il à voix basse quand il la relâcha.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire qu'il trouva diablement coquin.

- Tu vois que ce n'est pas insurmontable…

Rogue grommela quelque chose qui pouvait signifier n'importe quoi et elle éclata de rire. Une fois son hilarité calmée, elle reprit un visage plus grave.

- Est-ce que tu parleras à Kiara ?

Rogue grimaça un peu mais finalement acquiesça.

- Demain, promit-il.

- Pourquoi demain ? Tu ne vas pas lui annoncer ça entre deux cours, quand même ?

- Bien sûr que non ! D'ailleurs, le jeudi, elle n'a pas de cours de Potions. Je la ferai venir dans mon bureau en fin de journée.

- Pourquoi pas ce soir ? insista la jeune femme. Il est à peine neuf heures et demie.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tonks ! J'ai dit que je le ferai. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Elle réalisa soudain ce que son insistance pouvait avoir de blessant.

- Oh ! Pardon ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer. Simplement je…

- Tu quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai le sentiment que tu ne devrais pas remettre ça à demain, c'est tout. C'est un peu bizarre.

Rogue la regarda attentivement.

- Tu es sujette aux prémonitions ?

- Non ! Certainement pas ! répondit-elle aussitôt, riant presque de cette supposition.

Elle eut un rictus moqueur et poursuivit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Et puis tu sais bien que je n'ai aucun talent à part le fait d'être née Metamorphmagus…

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Tu t'es reconnu dans ce jugement sans appel ? Je n'ai pourtant nommé personne…

Son air embarrassé la mit en joie.

- Si tu voyais ta tête, Rogue !

Très digne, il fit mine d'ignorer son commentaire narquois. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à la pendule et se leva.

- Très bien. On va lui parler ce soir.

- _On_ ?

- Oui. Nous. Toi et moi. Tous les deux. Je suppose qu'elle sera contente de trouver un…certain réconfort chez une amie.

D'accord. Je prends une douche rapide et je suis prête.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Bye.

Falyla


	32. chapitre 31

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Tadammm !!! The werewolf's return ! Heu…Bon, d'accord, je me tais. Après, y a des rumeurs qui pourraient prétendre que je me répète un peu. Si, si ! LOL. Un énorme merci pour ces commentaires qui t'ont fait des misères ! Ben oui, quoi ! Des commentaires qui sont là, mais qui ne le sont plus, ça doit un tantinet agacer, non ? LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Popov** : Ah ben, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Le chapitre t'a plu ? Tant mieux ! La suite juste plus bas. Bises.

**Vici Black** : Merci de ton enthousiasme ! Pour la mise à jour des chapitres, en principe, c'est le lundi, sauf si mon correcteur est à la bourre ! Ça arrive encore quelques fois mais il se soigne ! LOL. Bisous.

**Leaïs **: Mais tu es toute excusée ! C'est pas grave ! Contente de voir que la fic te plait toujours autant. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci ! La fin approche gentiment. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Je n'avais pas remarqué que je lui avais donné un air taquin. Il est plutôt décontenancé par la réaction de Tonks et essaie de la rassurer avec ses mots. La suite juste en dessous. Bises.

**Paprika Star** : Et oui ! La confrontation est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Julie** : D'abord les études ensuite les fics ! C'est la mère de famille qui te parle ! LOL. Merci quand même de penser à me laisser un petit mot, c'est très gentil. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : J'ai retrouvé ton adresse e-mail par le biais de Ffnet parce qu'il manque un bout dans ta review. Je t'envoie ça dans la journée. Pour le reste, ma foi, ce chapitre ne ménage pas tant Kiara, une fois n'est pas coutume…Bisous.

**Tolede** : Je n'avais pas vu mais j'ai toujours eu 10 reviews de moins dans mon compte, maintenant, les compteurs sont identiques ! Pas grave, j'ai bon espoir d'y parvenir malgré ton persiflage. On dirait un Serpentard ! Par contre, tu devrais revoir la chronologie ou lire mes petites notes parce que nous sommes toujours le mercredi soir et le rendez-vous fixé par Lucius est pour le lendemain fin de journée… LA confrontation est juste plus bas. A plus. Bises.

**Chapitre 31**

****

Kiara referma son livre et s'étira longuement en grimaçant. Elle regarda sa montre, il était presque 22 heures. Drago souleva la tête de son parchemin.

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui, la partie théorique, en tout cas. Pour la pratique… Et toi ?

- J'ai bien avancé, dit-il platement en reposant sa plume.

Il se leva et se plaça derrière elle, les mains sur ses épaules. Il se mit à la masser, pétrissant efficacement les muscles crispés. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura pleinement le contact de ses doigts chauds. Un petit « pop » retentit en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Droopy, l'elfe de maison, se tenait devant eux.

- Bonsoir Kiara Weasley. Bonsoir Drago Malefoy.

- Salut Droopy. On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oui, Mademoiselle. Le professeur Rogue vous demande de le rejoindre dans ses appartements.

Kiara fronça les sourcils.

- Dans son bureau, tu veux dire ?

- Non, Mademoiselle. Dans ses appartements., Mademoiselle. Avec Monsieur Malefoy.

La jeune sorcière se tourna vers son compagnon et plissa comiquement le bout de son nez.

- Tu avais finalement raison, Drago. Chourave lui a parlé et on va se faire incendier pour ce retrait de points.

Le blond haussa les épaules, fataliste.

- Franchement, un savon de Rogue n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus en ce moment, répondit-il en lui lançant un regard significatif.

Kiara ne répliqua pas. Elle reporta son attention sur l'elfe de maison.

- Tu peux aller lui dire que nous arrivons. Merci Droopy.

La petite créature verte s'inclina et disparut dans un autre « pop ».

XXXXXXXXXX 

Rogue tapotait nerveusement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, faisant galoper ses doigts sur le bois. Tonks soupira mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Tu veux du thé ? demanda-t-elle finalement, sentant que l'agaçant petit bruit allait la faire craquer.

Il hocha distraitement la tête, ce qu'elle prit pour un oui et disparut dans la cuisine soulagée.

Rogue se leva comme un ressort dès qu'il entendit le léger coup contre le battant. Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Ses deux élèves arboraient une mine plutôt penaude. Leur air contrit prit Rogue un peu dépourvu.

- Bonsoir Professeur. Vous souhaitiez nous parler ?

- Bonsoir Kiara. Oui, je t'ai fait demander, Drago et toi, parce que j'ai des choses importantes à vous dire. Asseyez-vous.

Si Kiara fut surprise par ce tutoiement devant Drago alors que c'était le professeur qui s'adressait à eux plutôt que le géniteur, elle n'en montra rien. Les deux jeunes sorciers prirent place et attendirent les remarques acerbes qui n'allaient pas manquer de pleuvoir sur leur tête. Mais rien ne vint. Pendant que Rogue cherchait la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet, un bruit de vaisselle brisée suivi d'un juron les fit tous regarder en direction de la cuisine. Tonks en émergea, tenant un plateau devant elle.

- Tonks ! s'exclama Kiara. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune Auror déposa son plateau sur la table basse avant de répondre :

- Bonsoir Kiara ! Ton père va te le dire dans un instant. Drago, tu prends du thé aussi ?

Le blond acquiesça machinalement puis rectifia en reconnaissant les effluves qui émanaient de la théière :

- Oui, mais du normal. Cette _chose_ est définitivement trop bizarre pour moi, dit-il en désignant le Lapsang Souchong.

Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir de la part de son professeur et de sa fille. Tonks sourit et lui indiqua la cuisine.

- Viens avec moi, tu pourras choisir celui que tu veux.

Tonks entraîna son cousin à sa suite, laissant Kiara et Severus seuls au salon.

- Je veux que tu saches que je suis désolée pour le retrait de points, commença Kiara.

- Oh ça ? la coupa Rogue. Ce n'est pas si grave. Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour te parler d'une chose autrement plus importante et je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer.

La jeune sorcière attendit qu'il se décide. Allait-il lui annoncer que sa relation avec Tonks était officielle ? Si c'était le cas, elle était très contente pour eux et se sentait réellement touchée que Rogue le lui annonce avec tant de ménagement.

- C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, Kiara.

Elle se figea imperceptiblement, un affreux doute s'insinuant lentement dans son esprit.

_Se pourrait-il que… ?_

- Lors d'une enquête pour le compte de l'Ordre, Remus Lupin et Hestia Jones ont trouv

_Non ! C'était impossible !_

- …le Dr Kotzwinkle, le médico-mage qui s'occupe de ton père, ainsi que sa famille, morts dans des circonstances dramatiques, peu après Noël…

_Personne n'était au courant !_

- …ils ont poursuivi leurs investigations à l'hôpital Ste- Mangouste et l

_Personne ne devait l'être !_

- …ils ont découvert que ton père avait été victime d'un enlèvement…

_Ou son père mourrait sous la torture !_

Kiara avait affreusement pâli et regardait son géniteur les yeux agrandis d'effroi.

- Tous les membres disponibles de l'Ordre enquêtent sur ce drame mais personne ne l'a encore revendiqué. Je suis désolé d'avoir à t'annoncer de si terribles nouvelles mais…

La voix de Rogue mourut sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose dans le comportement de Kiara clochait.

Elle était blême et deux plaques rouges étaient apparues sur ses pommettes. Sa bouche était réduite à une ligne mince comme si elle la pinçait de l'intérieur. Ses poings se serraient convulsivement et elle respirait très fort. Mais c'était ses yeux qui le frappèrent le plus, elle regardait de tous côtés comme une biche aux abois, prête à s'enfuir mais incapable de bouger.

Il fronça fortement les sourcils. Terreur et panique furent les mots qui vinrent spontanément à l'esprit du Maître des Potions. Elle avait l'air affolé, ce qui était, somme toute, plutôt normal, mais il s'était attendu à de l'incrédulité de sa part, un déni total de la situation, des cris, des larmes, de l'incompréhension… Et là, rien de tout ça. Aussi absurde que cela paraisse, malgré la peur indicible qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux écarquillés, elle ne semblait pas effondrée par ce drame, encore moins… surprise.

Soudain, la vérité le frappa avec la force d'un Cognard.

- Tu le sais déjà, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Merlin…

Kiara ne répondit rien. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement mais elle faisait de visibles efforts pour se maîtriser et se reprendre.

L'esprit aiguisé de Rogue ne mit pas longtemps à se faire une idée assez précise de la situation. Il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé. Rétrospectivement, c'était si évident ! Pris d'une colère froide qui menaçait de le submerger, il se leva brusquement et fondit sur elle.

- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Le ton employé était terriblement accusateur. Et si, dans un coin de son esprit, une petite voix lui criait que ce n'était certainement pas la bonne méthode pour lui soutirer des renseignements, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Kiara parut se cabrer en entendant l'inflexion de Rogue. Elle leva vers lui ses yeux bleu nuit et le dévisagea sans répondre. Son visage s'était fermé à toutes émotions. Cette impassibilité le mit hors de lui.

- DEPUIS QUAND ? hurla-t-il, réprimant l'envie de la secouer.

- ROGUE !

Tonks se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, Drago à ses côtés. Tous deux avaient l'air passablement choqués par ce qui se passait au salon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, par Merlin ? T'es dingue ou quoi ?

Severus ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il regarda alternativement sa fille, Tonks et Malefoy qui semblait sur le point de lui jeter un Sortilège Impardonnable. Il secoua la tête et soupira longuement en fermant les paupières. Légèrement apaisé, il écarta d'un geste agacé les longues mèches noires qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

- Kiara savait déjà, pour l'enlèvement.

La stupéfaction se peignit sur la figure de Tonks.

- QUOI ?

Puis elle se tourna vers son cousin qui avait blêmi.

- Toi aussi ? Tu étais au courant ?

Drago se sentait affreusement tiraillé. Sa loyauté allait entièrement vers Kiara mais, d'un autre côté, il ne cautionnait pas du tout son idée de se rendre seule au rendez-vous fixé par Lucius. Même s'il savait que la jeune fille agissait ainsi uniquement pour protéger Perceval, tout son être se rebellait à cette pensée. Il y avait forcément une autre solution…Il le fallait.

Il jeta un infime coup d'œil à Kiara. Elle avait senti son hésitation et une détresse sans nom se lisait dans ses yeux. Comprenant qu'elle le suppliait de se taire, il choisit finalement de rester muet.

- Par Merlin, à quoi vous jouez, tous les deux ? Ce n'est pas un jeu ! s'emporta Tonks qui avait suivi leur échange silencieux et vu l'incertitude s'inscrire sur les traits du blond. On ignore où est Perceval. Si vous savez quelque chose, dites-le !

Comme Kiara lui opposait un visage buté, elle se tourna vers son cousin.

- Drago ! Je t'en prie ! le supplia-t-elle, sa vie est peut-être en danger…

- Cesse de le harceler, Tonks ! ordonna abruptement Kiara. Je sais où est mon père et vous le dire le mettrait effectivement en danger de mort.

Rogue la fixa soudain intensément.

- Comment sais-tu où il est ?

Kiara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soutint bravement son regard incisif.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils, sentant une nouvelle bouffée de colère l'envahir.

- Que je résume bien le problème, Kiara, gronda-t-il. Tu sais des choses essentielles et tu refuses de nous les dire parce que tu penses pouvoir mieux gérer tout ça que les membres de l'Ordre ?

La jeune fille lui lança un long regard, à la fois plein de défiance et d'une inébranlable détermination.

Rogue serra les poings. S'il n'avait pas été si furieux, il aurait sans doute salué son opiniâtreté même si elle l'utilisait, présentement, de la pire façon qui soit. Ils se mesurèrent du regard une dernière fois puis Rogue sortit sa baguette d'un geste délibérément lent et la pointa sur elle.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir ! siffla-t-il entre les dents.

Kiara ouvrit la bouche, sidérée, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les pupilles noires de Rogue la clouaient sur place. Elles brillaient étrangement et semblaient vouloir aspirer son âme.

Tonks vit Drago sortir promptement sa baguette pour arrêter son professeur de Potions mais elle posa sa main dessus et l'abaissa.

- Mais…protesta le blond.

- Non, fit-elle en secouant doucement la tête. Il n'a pas le choix.

Le jeune sorcier n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question, qu'il entendit Rogue lancer son sortilège :

- _Légilimens !_

Kiara sentit brusquement sa vision devenir floue et les contours du salon s'estomper puis disparaître totalement.

Comme un film moldu passé en mode accéléré, un incroyable flot d'images traversa son esprit. Elle reconnut confusément quelques souvenirs d'enfance qui avaient marqué sa mémoire, une visite au musée des Vikings d'Oslo, juchée sur les épaules de son père, une énorme crise de larmes parce qu'une Doxy lui avait mordu la main, puis, comme on saute plusieurs chapitres d'un livre, elle se vit plus âgée en train d'acheter sa première baguette, la terrible colère de Perceval et sa déception parce qu'elle était sortie un soir sans sa permission…

Le tourbillon d'images était étourdissant mais malgré son vertige, elle sentait obscurément un autre malaise, comme si elle n'était pas seule dans sa tête, comme si quelqu'un fouillait son esprit. Elle en était vaguement consciente mais ne pouvait lutter contre ça.

Le flux d'images se fit plus rapide, elle n'en distinguait qu'un mélange de couleurs.

Puis elle vit son père tomber de l'hypogriffe tandis que le Norvégien à crêtes rouges les attaquait, revécut son premier baiser avec Harry à la Tanière, sa consternation quand le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Serpentard…

Le tournoiement ralentit et elle sentit la main de Seamus s'abattre sur sa joue, revécut la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Rogue dans son laboratoire, sa réconciliation avec Drago sur le vieux sofa de la mansarde…

Elle eut l'impression que ce souvenir était délibérément écarté sans qu'elle comprenne trop comment…Puis vint la lecture du premier message du hibou argenté, la vision du cachot…et enfin le second message à la réunion de l'AD…

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Rogue annula le sortilège. Kiara chuta lourdement de son fauteuil, vidée de toute son énergie. Drago se précipita vers elle en lançant un regard meurtrier vers son professeur. Celui-ci n'y prit pas garde, il était trop assommé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

- Nom de Dieu…jura-t-il à mi-voix.

Kiara se releva péniblement en reprenant peu à peu ses sens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? croassa-t-elle, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

Rogue allait répondre mais Tonks le devança.

- Kiara, écoute-moi. Nous avions besoin de ses renseignements. C'était vital. Pour Rogue, lire dans tes pensées était le moyen le plus rapide et…

- QUOI ? glapit la jeune sorcière en fusillant son géniteur avec les yeux. C'était…C'était ça ?

Elle sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Merlin… Comment as-tu osé fouiller dans mes souvenirs ? C'était…intime…priv

Rogue revêtit son masque glacé. Ce qu'il avait appris était trop grave pour qu'il se laisse émouvoir par la détresse de sa fille. Ce qui importait en premier lieu était de l'empêcher de s'exposer inutilement au danger.

- La fin justifie les moyens.

Kiara secoua la tête tandis que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rageusement d'un revers de main.

- C'était un procédé ignoble. _Tu_ esignoble. Je te déteste.

Rogue tressaillit et son regard vacilla mais Kiara n'en avait cure, elle poursuivit d'une voix incroyablement méprisante :

- Mon _père,_ dit-elle en insistant lourdement sur ce titre, sera torturé si je ne suis pas les instructions que j'ai reçues. Il mourra. Par ta faute.

Elle eut un ricanement sans joie.

- Mais n'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais depuis le début ? Quelle belle façon de se venger de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

S'il fut blessé par cette accusation aussi absurde que mensongère, Rogue n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de soupirer. Tonks ne comprenait rien à cet échange et regardait Kiara comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

La jeune Serpentard se tourna et posa sur elle un regard qui n'avait rien de chaleureux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on t'explique, Tonks ? Que si vous vous en mêlez, mon père est d'ors et déjà condamné ? Si vous ne me laissez pas aller au rendez-vous, cette ordure de Lucius Malefoy le tuera…

Rogue se redressa comme si un serpent l'avait mordu et plissa les yeux.

- _Lucius Malefoy_ ? Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Les messages n'étaient pas signés, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut Drago qui répondit.

- J'ai reconnu les hiboux de mon père, Monsieur. Il est derrière tout ça, c'est certain.

- Tu avais raison, finalement, ajouta Kiara, amère, à l'intention de son géniteur, les Weasley sont bel et bien la cible des Mangemorts.

Rogue la regarda sans répondre. Une sourde angoisse l'étreignait. Il avait dans l'idée que ce n'était probablement pas si simple…

Tonks s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge afin de leur rappeler qu'elle était présente dans la pièce.

- Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin prendre la peine de m'expliquer de quoi il retourne ?

Le Maître des Potions se passa une main lasse sur le visage et se massa les tempes.

- Bien, résumons. Perceval Weasley a été enlevé par Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier a envoyé deux messages sans équivoque et extrêmement convaincants à Kiara afin qu'elle se plie à sa volonté. La dernière missive lui donne rendez-vous demain soir dans la Forêt Interdite.

Il se tourna vers Kiara et lui lança une œillade sévère.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu avais projeté de faire avec Potter et sa bande mais est-il vraiment utile de préciser que tu n'iras nulle part ? J'y veillerai personnellement.

La jeune fille rougit de colère.

- Mais je dois y aller. Et seule !

- Il n'en est pas question ! dit-il sur un ton sans appel.

- Ils le tueront !

- Nous trouverons une autre solution !

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! s'entêta la jeune Serpentard, en serrant les poings.

Tonks se dit qu'il était grand temps d'intervenir. Elle avait bien tenté de les interrompre mais aucun des deux ne semblaient remarquer ses efforts. Elle leva sa baguette, murmura un sortilège et une énorme détonation retentit dans la pièce. Rogue et Kiara sursautèrent et la regardèrent, médusés. Tonks afficha un sourire très satisfait.

- Hum…Merci de votre attention. Je disais donc : Oui, il y a en a une.

- Une quoi ? demanda Kiara.

- Une solution. _J'ai_ la solution à notre problème.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, n'accordant généralement que peu de crédit aux _brillantes _idées de la jeune Auror.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Si Kiara doit se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite…

- Elle n'ira pas !

- Rogue ! Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait ! Si elle doit impérativement se présenter seule au rendez-vous, et bien, je suis _la_ solution.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

- C'est simple. Je suis une Metamorphmagus, non ? Alors, j'irai à sa place.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Bye.

Falyla


	33. chapitre 32

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Ravie de te revoir parmi nous ! Toi et ton pc tout retapé ! Le proverbe du lundi : ne jamais remettre à demain… LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Alixe :** Ah ben oui, Rogue, c'est Rogue, quoi ! LOL. Bises.

**Vici Black** : Développement de l'idée de Tonks un peu plus bas. Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : Oui, oui je le confirme, même si elle n'est pas encore écrite, la fin est proche. Quant à Tonks, effectivement, elle est brave mais… Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : non, non, je t'assure que non. J'ai l'OdP en version pc et je me suis franchement inspirée de la leçon que Rogue donne à Harry, pour la façon de procéder, les sensations ressenties…Mais peut-être bien que tout le monde ne peut pratiquer la légilimentie. C'est sûr Tonks est un Auror mais…Voir plus bas. Bisous.

**Paprika Star** : Tu le sens mal, le rendez-vous ? Pourquoi ça ? (sourire angélique). Réponse juste en dessous. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Justement, si Tonks a une idée top de la mort, c'est qu'il faut se méfier…Quant à Rogue, comme il le dit lui-même « La fin justifie les moyens » et c'est pas trop le genre à avoir des scrupules. Bisous.

**Julie **: Oui, Lucius a déjà rencontré Kiara dans LS, à la fin du match de Quidditch et c'est resté très superficiel. La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Tolede **: Tu fais des progrès, dis-moi ! LOL. Y a de l'idée en tout cas. C'est pas vraiment ça mais ça s'en approche. La suite un peu plus bas. Bisous.

**Kikou224 **: Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas dites clairement dans cette fic mais qui, pourtant, expliquent le reste. Enfin, peut-être que c'est évident pour moi et moins pour le lecteur. Je te le confirme, Lucius sait pour Kiara, Rogue et Perceval. Je te donne un tuyau, on sait depuis le tome 5 que Ste-Mangouste est loin d'être un endroit sûr puisqu'on peut y faire livrer un Filet du Diable comme plante d'ornement sans que personne n'y prenne garde. Avoue que ça ouvre la porte à une foule de perspectives intéressantes, non ? Quant à la fic, ma foi, elle est presque terminée. Encore quelques chapitres, je pense. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Salut ! Même si l'idée semble un peu pourrie déjà au départ, ils n'ont pas vraiment d'autres solutions de rechange. Bisous.

**Leais :** Plus court ? Non, je ne pense pas. Mais des fois, certains sont plus longs que les 6 pages que j'estime réglementaires pour un chapitre. Merci d'aimer ma fic, la suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Parce que tu trouves que les HP sont des histoires tranquilles et normales ?? Non mais franchement…Quant à moi, comme j'écris nettement moins de pages de Dame JKR, j'ai une intrigue plus concentrée, on va dire. Et puis, y a un moment où tout doit s'accélérer et s'enchaîner pour le bon rythme de l'histoire. Enfin, ce n'est que mon humble avis, hein ! LOL. Bisous.

**Lythanie **: Jean-François ??!! PTDR ! Non, moi, je n'ai pas encore donné de petit nom à mon pc mais c'est une idée ! LOL. Même si tu as du retard dans la lecture de la fic, je te le dis tout net, Kiara n'est pas enceinte. Si tu parles de la scène du chapitre 24 ou 25, y a pas de sortilège de contraception parce que j'ai pas décrit le lemon, c'est tout. Et c'est vrai des fois, aussi, je sais pas où le glisser dans le texte mais bon, on sait qu'elle consciencieuse alors elle n'oublie pas. A plus. Bises.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Désolée pour ce petit retard de mise en ligne mais mon correcteur-adoré a attrapé un virus et il ne pouvait plus se connecter sur le Net. Et comme notre moyen de communication ne passe pas par les signaux de fumée…

Chapitre 32 

Tonks semblait manifestement très contente de son idée ce qui confirma l'opinion que Rogue avait d'elle, à savoir qu'elle était un peu timbrée. Et visiblement, Kiara et Drago étaient du même avis.

- Tonks, cette idée est aussi stupide que dangereuse, dit-il sur un ton qui indiquait que son jugement ne se discutait pas.

La jeune Auror plaça ses deux poings sur ses hanches et le regarda, indignée.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça n'était pas dangereux mais prendre la place de Kiara n'est certainement pas stupide ! D'ailleurs, tu as une meilleure idée, toi ?

- Tu ne peux pas prendre ma place, Tonks ! intervint Kiara.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que si un hibou est envoyé sur les lieux avec de nouvelles instructions, tu ne le tromperas pas, lui. Il refusera de te délivrer le message. Tout simplement.

Tonks se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant.

- De par ma condition de metamorphmagus, je connais quelques charmes d'illusions très efficaces. Ils sont inutiles sur les chiens et chats – sans parler des loups - car ils ont un odorat très développé mais un hibou…J'en fais mon affaire !

Kiara secoua la tête négativement.

- Ça ne suffira pas, malheureusement. Le parchemin est ensorcelé, il se réduit en poussière dès que quelqu'un d'autre que moi le touche. Quant aux directives, elles seront invisibles pour vous tous. Ce qui veut dire que je dois également être présente sur les lieux.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir.

- Non ! Je refuse de cautionner ça ! Il est hors de question que tu prennes un tel risque !

Kiara exhala un long soupir, partagée entre la contrarié et l'étrange bien-être que suscitait l'inquiétude de son géniteur à son égard. Mais ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour analyser les sentiments que Rogue lui portait. Elle se massa les tempes quelques secondes puis leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons y aller toutes les deux.

Pris de court, Rogue grommela quelque chose d'inaudible. Tonks s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

- Je pense que Kiara a raison, dit la jeune Auror. Il ne nous reste que très peu de temps. Le rendez-vous est pour demain soir. Nous savons, tous les deux que…

Elle se retourna vers les deux Serpentard et corrigea sa phrase :

- …Nous savons tous les quatre de quoi Lucius Malefoy est capable, n'est-ce pas ? Si nous ne prévoyons pas tout, c'est Perceval qui en pâtira. Une fois que nous saurons ce qu'il veut qu'elle fasse, nous aviserons. Sans doute veut-il simplement s'assurer qu'elle obéit parfaitement aux instructions qu'il lui a données jusque-là et lui en transmettre d'autres. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je prendrai sa place.

- Ça ne marchera jamais ! objecta le Maître des Potions. Lucius est bien trop malin…Que crois-tu qu'il se passera dans la Forêt Interdite ?

- Je ne sais pas mais nous sommes en position de force, Rogue, parce que nous savons quelque chose qu'il ignore. Et puis…si ça tourne mal…Et bien…Je suis une Auror, après tout…

Rogue pinça sa bouche et secoua la tête.

- Trop de si dans cette histoire, Tonks, et je n'aime pas du tout ça !

Tonks haussa les épaules, agacée.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne m'en rends pas compte ! Nous ignorons tout des projets de Lucius et le seul moyen de le découvrir est d'y aller. De plus, excuse-moi Drago, mais ton père est si imbu de sa personne qu'il est bien capable d'être sur les lieux pour savourer le bon déroulement de son plan.

Rogue eut l'air pensif tout à coup.

- Tu as peut-être raison, finalement. Lucius aime par-dessus tout les faces à faces. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il a choisi la Forêt Interdite comme rendez-vous. On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et ses environs immédiats mais cette forêt ne bénéficie pas des protections mises en place autour du château.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez en plissant les paupières tandis qu'il réfléchissait à voix haute.

- Ce qu'il faudrait c'est se trouver présent sur les lieux tout en restant invisible…

- Avec une cape d'invisibilité ? proposa Kiara.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Tu en as une ?

Elle s'empressa de rectifier.

- Non, non, pas moi. Mais je connais… quelqu'un qui en a une et qui me la prêtera sans difficulté.

- Quelqu'un ? répéta-t-il, ironique.

- C'est ça, confirma la jeune fille sans ciller.

- Mmm…Ce genre d'accessoire est juste bon pour les enfants. Je peux fabriquer une potion d'invisibilité qui sera bien plus efficace qu'un vulgaire bout de tissu.

- Pour toi peut-être, mais, moi, le hibou doit me voir. La cape sera préférable.

Il acquiesça à contre-cœur et Tonks demanda :

- Tu peux faire une telle potion en moins de vingt heures ?

Il eut presque l'air offensé, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Au fait, à quelle heure est fixé la rencontre, Kiara ?

La jeune fille fit une grimace.

- Ce n'était pas trop précis. C'était simplement indiqué jeudi soir.

Le professeur de Potions renifla avec mépris.

- Créer une attente c'est faire naître de nouvelles angoisses, de nouvelles faiblesses. Lucius est égal à lui-même. Calculateur et sournois. Merlin…soupira-t-il, cette idée ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis ?

- Je m'incline, _pour l'instant_, parce qu'il n'y a pas de meilleure option mais il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore. Il y a une foule de détail à mettre au point. En attendant, vous deux, dit-il en pointant un index sévère sur Kiara et Drago, pas un mot à quiconque. Je ne veux pas voir débarquer Potter et sa bande comme l'an dernier au Ministère. C'est clair ?

Puis il les congédia sans autre forme de procès.

Les deux Serpentard sortirent en silence. Kiara attendit qu'ils aient parcouru plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de laisser exploser son indignation.

- Non, mais tu l'as entendu ?

Elle se redressa avec hauteur et prit un air menaçant.

- « En attendant vous deux, pas un mot à quiconque. C'est clair ? » singea-t-elle Rogue avec un certain talent.

Drago en aurait presque sourit mais la situation ne s'y prêtait guère. Même s'il trouvait les méthodes de Rogue très expéditives et fort peu pédagogiques, il éprouvait un intense soulagement de savoir que le Maître des Potions prenaient les choses en main.

XXXXXXXXXX 

La journée du jeudi passa en un éclair. Même le cours du professeur Binns ne réussit pas à les rendre somnolents. Kiara et Drago s'étaient réveillés dans un état de nervosité avancé et plus les heures passaient, plus leur anxiété augmentait. Le professeur McGonagall donnait le dernier cours de l'après-midi. La vieille sorcière fit mine de ne pas remarquer la distraction des deux jeunes gens.

Quand la cloche sonna, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se levèrent bruyamment et quittèrent la salle de Métamorphose.

Kiara avait pu parler à Harry lors des Soins aux créatures magiques – les Nogtails avaient encore grossi, au grand désespoir des élèves, alors que Hagrid les regardait, l'œil humide, avec la fierté d'un jeune père. Elle lui avait fait part des récents évènements. Le Gryffondor était resté estomaqué par les méthodes de Rogue. Ses propres séances d'Occlumentie ratées lui avaient laissé un goût amer. Quand elle lui eut expliqué l'idée de Tonks, avec les quelques améliorations qu'elle y avait apporté, il avait haussé un sourcil sceptique mais avait convenu qu'il n'y avait d'autre solution.

A midi, Harry lui avait remis sa cape d'invisibilité. Bien qu'il fut relativement rassuré par la présence de Rogue et de Tonks, il l'avait suppliée d'être prudente. Elle avait hoché la tête et l'avait serré dans ses bras.

Maintenant que les cours étaient terminés, Kiara et Drago se rendaient dans le bureau de Rogue. Arrivés au sous-sol, près des cachots, ils croisèrent une jeune élève, manifestement une première année, les yeux rouges et reniflant bruyamment. Elle poussa un petit cri en les voyant et fila aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Ça, c'est l'effet serpentard. Une Pouffsouffle, je parie.

Kiara lui donna un coup de coude.

- Tu n'es pas drôle ! Je suis certaine que c'est Rogue ! Il adore passer ses nerfs sur ses étudiants !

- J'ai entendu ça, jeune fille ! fit un voix au bout du couloir.

La silhouette de Rogue se détacha dans l'obscurité et s'avança vers eux. Kiara rougit un peu mais soutint bravement son regard.

- Pourquoi pleurait-elle alors ?

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas être responsable de son état. La jeune vie de cette péronnelle n'est qu'une longue suite de déboires sentimentaux. Même moi, je ne peux l'ignorer. Nous sommes donc habitués aux débordements lacrymaux de Mademoiselle Warrington, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de cynisme. Maintenant, venez. Tonks nous attend.

XXXXXXXXXX 

Bien qu'il fut à peine six heures du soir, il faisait déjà tout à fait nuit. Une ombre chaudement emmitouflée traversa le parc et se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid, sa baguette pointée devant elle, diffusant une lumière suffisante pour lui permettre de se faire un chemin dans la neige.

Kiara sentit soudain ses bottes s'enfoncer assez profondément et lutta pour garder son équilibre. Tonks, juste derrière elle, cachée sous la cape de Harry, n'eut pas cette chance et s'étala de tout son long. Rogue, rendu, lui, invisible grâce à sa potion, ne la vit pas tomber et la percuta de plein fouet. Il y eut un bruit de chute étouffé par la poudreuse et un échange de juron à mi-voix. Kiara se retourna et ne put se retenir de glousser. Ses nerfs étaient tendus à craquer depuis le matin et cette chute ridicule était trop pour elle. Elle ne les voyait pas, uniquement la neige tassée sous leurs corps mais elle devina qu'ils se relevaient quand de petites masses de neige se mirent à voler en tous sens. Elle aperçut même les pieds de Tonks qui soulevait la cape pour la débarrasser des flocons.

- Tonks, siffla Rogue entre les dents, fais attention, par Merlin !

- Si tu crois que c'est facile de marcher avec ce truc, rétorqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Kiara retint un sourire. A la place, elle s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

- Humm…On peut y aller maintenant ? Dans la Forêt, il y aura nettement moins de neige, Tonks.

Elle fronça les sourcils un bref instant.

- Oui, mais il y aura les racines des arbres…

Une fois devant la maisonnette du demi-géant, la jeune Serpentard utilisa un sortilège de _Pointaunord. _La baguette oscilla comme une boussole moldue et se stabilisa.

- Le couchant est par-là, murmura-t-elle en désignant un point sur sa gauche. Existe-il un charme pour calculer la distance exacte ?

- Oui, répondit Rogue près de son oreille. Quand nous aurons parcouru un kilomètre, je le saurais.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle devait s'avouer que la présence de son géniteur à ses côtés ne la contrariait plus du tout. Savoir qu'il était là pour veiller sur elle la rassurait et lui apportait un certain réconfort. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait été seule dans cette immense Forêt.

Elle se tourna dans la direction de la voix.

- Il y a vingt-quatre heures, je n'aurai jamais cru que je dirai ça mais…Merci. Merci d'être là.

Elle tâtonna maladroitement dans le vide mais réussit à se serrer contre lui. Rogue se figea de surprise puis, presque malgré lui, lui rendit son étreinte.

- Il est temps, Kiara, dit-il d'une voix que l'émotion rendait rauque.

Un petit reniflement se fit entendre, pas loin derrière Rogue.

- Tonks ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est…rien. Je…m'enrhume, c'est tout.

L'étrange petit groupe s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la Forêt Interdite. De temps en temps, Kiara vérifiait qu'ils étaient toujours dans la bonne direction. Ils traversaient une petite clairière lorsque Rogue leur indiqua qu'ils avaient parcouru la distance exigée par Lucius Malefoy. Kiara hocha la tête. L'endroit était relativement dégagé, seule une vieille souche couverte de givre demeurait. Elle décida de s'y installer et d'attendre. Comme convenu, Rogue fit rapidement le tour des lieux tandis que Tonks se tenait un peu plus loin. La jeune Auror était prête à intervenir. Quand le Maître des Potions revint, il lui désigna l'orée de la clairière. S'ils étaient trop près, le hibou, si tant est qu'un hibou vienne, il ne considérerait pas Kiara comme étant seule et ne lui délivrerait pas le message de Lucius. Si le volatile se mettait à décrire des cercles au-dessus de la clairière, ce comportement révélerait leur présence aussi facilement que s'ils se tenaient debout à ses côtés.

Les deux adultes se glissèrent entre les arbres et l'attente commença.

Une heure passa. Puis une autre. Kiara sentait ses membres s'engourdirent, malgré le sortilège de chaleur qui la protégeait. Elle s'était levée plusieurs fois et avait marché quelques mètres pour aussitôt se rasseoir. Rogue avait eu raison, une fois de plus, cette attente la rendait folle. Lucius Malefoy était un monstre qui jouait avec ses nerfs, l'angoisse la rendant aussi malléable que de l'argile. Elle se frictionna les bras vigoureusement et rassembla ses esprits. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Elle scruta le ciel sans nuage. Une pâle demi-lune éclairait la cime des arbres. Pour passer le temps, elle essaya de reconnaître quelques constellations ici et là mais n'avait aucune certitude. Son manque de concentration évident ne rendait pas la chose facile.

Toujours le nez en l'air, elle fixait un point sans vraiment le voir quand elle se rendit compte qu'il grossissait et venait droit sur elle. Elle se leva promptement, et, malgré l'obscurité, reconnut la silhouette d'un hibou. Le reflet de la lune joua un instant sur ses ailes et le plumage argenté brilla dans la nuit. Retenant son souffle, elle le vit piquer vers la clairière. Elle tendit machinalement le bras et le hibou se posa. Le cœur battant, elle détacha le parchemin et l'oiseau repartit à tire-d'aile pour se fondre dans les ténèbres.

Elle décacheta la missive d'une main tremblante. Le petit miroir s'échappa de la lettre et tomba sur le sol enneigé avec un bruit étouffé. Elle dépliait le parchemin quand elle entendit le crissement de pas sur la neige. Tonks souleva sa cape et apparut sous les traits de Kiara. Comme plus tôt dans la soirée, la jeune Serpentard eut un sursaut involontaire. Se voir dans le reflet d'un miroir était une chose, se trouver face à un double en chair et en os, qui la dupliquait jusqu'à la moindre intonation était extrêmement troublant.

- Est-ce que ça va ? chuchota Tonks.

- Oui, je crois, répondit Kiara. Où est Rogue ?

- Je suis là, fit une voix très proche. Que dit le message ?

La jeune fille finit de dérouler le parchemin et écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ? la pressa Rogue, en voyant son air plus que surpris.

Kiara retourna la lettre dans un sens puis dans l'autre et secoua la tête.

- Il n'y a rien d'écrit sur cette lettre. Il est absolument vierge pour moi.

Elle le tendit à Tonks.

- Tu vois quelque chose, toi ?

L'Auror se pencha, l'éclairant de sa baguette. Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne vois rien. Et toi, Rogue ?

Une petite branche craqua quand il se déplaça vers elles. Il examina soigneusement le parchemin que tenait toujours Kiara.

- Non, je ne vois rien non plus. Il n'y avait rien d'autre ?

Kiara le regarda un instant perplexe – l'absence d'instructions l'avait un peu désorientée - puis elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Oh ! Si, bien sûr ! Le petit miroir ! Il est tombé !

Elle regarda autour de ses pieds en s'aidant de sa baguette qui diffusait un cercle de lumière jaune pâle. Ne trouvant rien, elle se recula un peu et se pencha vers le sol. Tonks copia sa position et scruta la croûte de neige.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ?

- Un cercle de métal argenté de la taille d'un gallion.

- Où est-il tombé ?

- Juste là, près de nos pieds, précisa Kiara qui s'accroupit et se mit à effleurer la surface de neige avec ses gants. Il ne peut pas être loin.

Tonks tendit la cape d'invisibilité et sa baguette vers Rogue, toujours invisible.

- Tu peux me tenir ça et pointer la baguette sur la neige, s'il te plait ? J'y arriverai mieux à deux mains.

Rogue prit la baguette et glissa la cape de Harry dans sa poche tandis qu'elle ôtait ses gants et plongeait ses doigts dans la poudreuse. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle s'exclama, triomphante :

- Ça y est ! Je le tiens !

Elle se releva promptement en essuyant vigoureusement le miroir sur son pantalon.

- Le voilà. C'est…

Tonks ne finit jamais sa phrase. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Rogue et de Kiara, elle disparut brusquement de leurs champs de vision.

- Tonks ? appela Kiara. Tonks ? TONKS ! Mais où es-tu, par Merlin ? REPONDS !

Elle sentit une main crispée se poser sur son bras et le serrer.

- Tais-toi, Kiara, dit Rogue d'une voix blanche. C'est inutile. Elle est partie.

La jeune fille regarda vers le vide où il se tenait, sans comprendre.

- Mais…Comment… ?

- C'était un Portoloin, tu saisis ? cria Rogue sur le point de perdre son sang-froid. Ce miroir était un foutu Portoloin !

Il regarda soudain l'objet qu'il avait dans la main.

- Nom de Dieu…jura-t-il entre les dents. Tonks s'est fait kidnapper et elle n'a même pas sa baguette.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Bye.

Falyla


	34. chapitre 33

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Merci pour ces dernières précisions, ô combien rapides ! Il faut le dire ! LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Alixe** : Je suis toujours dure avec mes persos ! LOL. Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! Bises.

**Frite 12** : On se calme, fillette ! C'est seulement une fic ! Mais, d'un autre côté, je suis ravie de te voir réagir comme ça ! La suite est en dessous. Bisous.

**Agua **: Salut la nouvelle ! Ravie d'apprendre que mon travail te plait. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Julie **: Salut ! Que va-t-il arriver à Tonks ? C'est une excellente question, merci de l'avoir posée. Début de réponse dans ce chapitre…Bisous.

**Kikou224 **: Je pense bien que Lucius n'est pas fou. Mais il est trop sûr de lui…Pour Tonks, ma foi, un petit bout de réponse en dessous. Bises.

**Vici Black** : Ah ! Je sens que ce chapitre va te plaire. C'est essentiellement un Kiara/Rogue. Pour Tonks, on va y venir…Bisous.

**Julia Aris** : Merci pour tes compliments. Ils font toujours plaisir. Tu sais, moi j'aime les histoires avec des vrais méchants, des victimes, des larmes…LOL. Je ne vais rien dévoiler du tout mais la fin n'est plus très loin. Patience. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Evidemment, c'est pas elle que voulait Lucius mais, lui, il ne le sait pas…La suite est un peu plus bas. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : J'espère que le langage des fleurs a été instructif. Dans ton adresse e-mail, tu ne mets jamais de nom après le , pourquoi ? parce que tu es inscrite chez tout le monde ? En tout cas, je souhaite que tu apprécies la suite. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Je sais, je sais…Je fais avec un plaisir non-dissimulé, en plus ! LOL. La suite, c'est plus bas. Bisous.

**Lythanie **: Toujours pas rattrapé les autres ?? Oh là là ! LOL. Je rigole ! ça ne fais plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant mes fics. Bises.

**Tolede **: Ola el macho ? ça veut dire quoi « ça va bouber ? ». Je ne pensais pas que ça demandait des précisions supplémentaires mais oui Tonks était en Kiara dans la clairière. La suite est en dessous. A plus. Bisous.

**Logelz** : Oh ! Un revenant ! LOL. Comment ça va ? Ravie que tu trouves un peu de temps pour lire la suite de cette fic. Bises.

**Minerve** : Ben, c'est bien plus marrant quand ils se disputent quoi. Merci d'avoir aimé ce que tu as lu. Bisous.

Chapitre 33 

La rentrée au château de Poudlard se fit dans un silence pesant. Rogue était furieux contre lui-même. Même si Dumbledore avait donné son aval à cette expédition dans la Forêt Interdite, il se sentait responsable. La culpabilité le rongeait comme le plus corrosif des acides. Kiara le suivait, sans un mot. Elle était horrifiée par ce qui était arrivé. C'était _elle_ qui aurait dû prendre le Portoloin et disparaître, pas Tonks. La jeune Serpentard s'en voulait, elle aussi, terriblement, d'avoir laissé faire une chose pareille. Rationnellement, seul le hasard avait décidé de cette méprise mais l'état psychologique de Kiara ne lui permettait pas de raisonner. Tout ce qui hantait son esprit était que, par sa faute, Tonks se retrouvait Merlin seul savait où, sans baguette, à la merci de son ravisseur.

Arrivés devant la porte dérobée qu'ils avaient empruntée pour sortir discrètement du château seulement plusieurs heures auparavant, Rogue se stoppa soudainement. En réalisant que le crissement de pas de la silhouette invisible, qu'elle suivait sans y penser, avait cessé, Kiara s'arrêta aussi.

- Mets la cape d'invisibilité, Kiara et suis-moi jusqu'à mes appartements.

Le ton était brusque mais la jeune fille n'y prit pas garde.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle perçut clairement la profonde inspiration que Rogue inhala avant de répondre.

- J'ignore s'il y a un traître à Poudlard. Mais si c'est le cas, j'imagine qu'il sera fort surpris de te voir dans l'école alors que tu es sensée être… ailleurs.

- Je devrai me cacher ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

- J'en ai bien peur, confirma-t-il, lugubre. Jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre mette au point un plan d'attaque.

Kiara hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle tâtonna dans le vide jusqu'à ce que ses mains rencontrent le tissu magique et s'en enveloppa. Quand elle fut totalement cachée, elle sentit Rogue lui attraper fermement le coude à travers la cape.

- Je vais te tenir, ça facilitera notre progression vers les cachots. Et pas un mot, évidemment !

Après plusieurs centaines de mètres sans encombre, Rogue ouvrit la porte de son appartement et ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Kiara enleva la cape de Harry, son propre manteau de laine et s'affala dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Elle suivit les déplacements de son géniteur dans la pièce grâce aux déplacements d'air qu'il provoquait, bien plus qu'en écoutant les éventuels bruits qu'il faisait. Rogue était capable de se montrer redoutablement silencieux.

- Kiara ? Tu veux bien faire un peu de thé ? lui demanda-t-il. Je reviens.

Sa voix provenait de la pièce d'à côté.

- Bien sûr. Lapsang Souchong ?

- Cette question était-elle bien nécessaire, jeune fille ?

Cette réponse amena un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Rogue la rejoignit bientôt. Elle se retourna et faillit lâcher les deux tasses qu'elle tenait. Severus était debout sur le pas de la porte et sa silhouette se détachait en transparence, fantomatique, mais on en devinait déjà les contours.

- Par Merlin ! sursauta-t-elle en réprimant un cri d'effroi.

Rogue baissa la tête et examina brièvement son corps.

- Désolé. J'oublie toujours que l'effet peut être assez…surprenant. Je viens d'avaler une potion qui me rend à nouveau visible et ça prend toujours quelques minutes pour obtenir un résultat plus…opaque.

Kiara grimaça comiquement puis retourna à sa tâche.

- Je vais appeler Dumbledore par cheminée, dit encore Rogue.

La nuit ne fut pas de tout repos. Dumbledore fit appeler Drago, qui, à son tour, rejoignit Kiara dans l'appartement de Rogue tandis que le vieux directeur convoquaient les membres de l'Ordre. Le Maître des Potions relata en quelques phrases les événements de la soirée et expliqua au jeune sorcier que la disparition de Kiara, même s'il s'agissait de Tonks, serait mise sur le compte d'un urgent départ pour Ste-Mangouste au chevet de son père. Cette petite histoire devrait contenter la plupart des élèves qui s'étonneraient de son absence. Pour les autres, comme Potter, Rogue était encore incertain de la conduite à tenir.

- Mais ils sont déjà au courant ! plaida Kiara.

- Je t'avais pourtant défendu de le faire ! gronda son géniteur.

- Sauf qu'ils l'étaient _avant_ ton interdiction ! Ils ont le droit de savoir que je vais bien.

Rogue soupira avec lassitude en glissant ses doigts dans les longues mèches noires qui masquaient en partie son visage. Il était blême et ravagé par l'inquiétude, ses yeux si noirs et brillants habituellement avaient perdu leur éclat.

- Très bien. Malefoy ? Vous voulez bien… vous occuper de ça ?

Drago le regarda, stupéfait par cette requête.

- Moi ? Vous êtes sûr, Monsieur ?

- Je suppose que Potter sera plus à même de vous écouter.

Le blond afficha un air clairement sceptique.

- Si vous le dites…

- Il n'est pas si tard finalement. Nous pourrions envoyer un elfe à Harry et lui demander de venir ici, intervint Kiara.

La bouche de Rogue se tordit comme s'il avait un morceau de citron coincé dans la gorge.

- C'est une idée, admit-il finalement du bout des lèvres. Je vais le faire appeler. Ensuite, je monterai chez le professeur Dumbledore.

Il se pencha vers la cheminée et transmit sa requête aux elfes de maison. Après ça, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune fille.

- Kiara ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne plaisantais pas quand j'ai dit que tu ne devais pas sortir de cette pièce. Passer outre mettrait la vie de ton père et celle de Tonks en danger, sans parler de la tienne…

Il avait repris son attitude rigide coutumière. Kiara acquiesça gravement.

- J'ai bien compris, Severus. Je ne ferai rien de stupide. Promis.

Rogue n'eut pas l'air tout à fait convaincu mais il hocha la tête avec ce qui pouvait passer chez lui pour un sourire.

Avant qu'il n'ait passé le pas de la porte, Kiara se leva et le rejoignit pour le serrer dans ses bras. Bien qu'encore un peu gêné par le regard ouvertement curieux de Drago, il lui rendit son étreinte et quitta la pièce.

Harry frappa un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Il était un peu anxieux. Il ne savait pas si une convocation émanant de Rogue était une bonne chose ou pas et il était pressé de connaître les derniers événements de la soirée.

Par mesure de prudence, ce fut Drago qui ouvrit la porte tandis que Kiara se tenait dans l'autre pièce

- Malefoy.

- Potter.

- Où est Kiara ?

- Je suis là, répondit la jeune fille en émergeant de sa cachette.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue directement à la salle commune des Gryffondor ?

Kiara leva la main pour endiguer ce flot de questions.

- Assieds-toi, Harry. Je vais parfaitement bien mais la soirée ne s'est pas déroulée comme on s'y attendait, malheureusement. Je vais t'expliquer…

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus Rogue fixait d'un air absent les dernières minuscules braises rougeoyantes qui se mouraient parmi les centres. Il frissonna de froid mais ne fit rien pour ranimer le feu. Il ne sortit de son immobilisme que lorsqu'il entendit une voix juvénile s'exclamer :

- Nom d'un gnome à verrues, qu'est-ce que ça caille ici !

Il se retourna et vit sa fille qui sortait de la chambre en frictionnant les manches de sa veste de pyjama. Elle retourna d'où elle venait et revint, armée de sa baguette. Elle plaça rapidement une pile de bûches dans l'âtre et pointa sa baguette sur le foyer presque éteint et murmura :

- _Inflammare_ !

Aussitôt des longues flammes avides léchèrent le bois sec et le feu repartit en crépitant. Ensuite elle pivota et fit face à son géniteur. Il avait le visage pâle et les traits tirés. De larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux sombres.

- Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Et en plus, tu te laisses mourir de froid…

Le ton était franchement réprobateur. Rogue leva les yeux vers elle et sourit presque de la voir les sourcils froncés, les poings sur les hanches.

- Je suis rentré tard de la réunion des membres de l'Ordre et de toute façon, je n'aurai pas pu dormir, j'ai trop de choses en tête, s'entendit-il répondre, plutôt surpris de vouloir se justifier, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait devant quiconque.

L'expression de Kiara s'adoucit et elle s'accroupit en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Je suppose que ta pensine ne t'est d'aucun secours…

- Effectivement, soupira-t-il d'un air las. Pour tout te dire, ce n'est d'un tri d'idées dont j'ai besoin mais plutôt d'une solution-miracle.

Kiara hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres et ne dit rien. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Elle se releva d'un mouvement souple en rejetant sa longue chevelure dénouée sur son autre épaule. Severus resta un instant sans voix.

- Quoi ? demanda Kiara, intriguée.

Rogue affichait maintenant une expression qu'on aurait aisément pu qualifier de… tendre.

- Ta mère faisait ça aussi. Elle balançait sans cesse ses cheveux d'un côté ou de l'autre sans jamais décider lequel lui convenait. J'avais beau lui dire que le mieux était de les attacher une fois pour toutes, elle riait en disant qu'elle savait que je les préférais ainsi.

Kiara se sentit émue. Rogue venait d'ouvrir une fenêtre, une toute petite fenêtre, avec cette confidence inattendue et lui permettait d'entrevoir une infime partie des relations qu'il avait entretenues avec sa mère Kathy.

- Oh…C'est vrai ? Elle faisait ça ? Papa ne me l'avait jamais dit…

- Et bien, je suppose que nous avons chacun notre part de souvenirs, dit Rogue avec un tact très inhabituel.

- Tu l'as beaucoup aimée, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle crut que Rogue n'allait pas répondre.

- Oui, fit-il enfin après un long silence. Je l'ai beaucoup aimée. Probablement pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité mais certainement bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle le savait.

- Je ne serai pas aussi affirmatif que toi, Kiara. Elle a fui Londres en croyant que j'étais un Mangemort assassin et je devrai vivre avec ça le reste de ma vie.

Kiara eut une moue compatissante et soupira.

- Tu ne peux pas changer ce qui est arrivé, Severus mais tu as le droit d'être heureux maintenant.

Toute douceur quitta le visage de Rogue et il émit une sorte de bruit sec qui ressemblait à un ricanement désabusé.

- Oh ça, je ne crois pas, non ! Tous ceux qui me côtoient de près ou de loin finissent par le regretter, un jour ou l'autre. Mon passé…Il est si…Non ! Je ne veux personne dans ma vie !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Et Tonks, alors !?

- Tonks ? Quand on la sortira de là, je lui dirai que… Non, crois-moi, Kiara, ça ne marchera pas. Elle est aussi vive et colorée que je suis sombre et taciturne. Ça ne lui apportera rien de bon de rester avec moi.

Kiara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda avec défiance.

- Ça, je crois que c'est à elle d'en décider, non ?

Rogue soutint son regard et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne m'explique même pas comment cette conversation a pu dériver de la sorte et je n'arrive pas à croire que je me retrouve à te parler de ma vie privée.

Il se leva et la toisa, faussement sévère.

- Maintenant, fin de la discussion, jeune fille. Si tu es dispensée de cours, pas moi. Je ne suis pas en avance et j'aime prendre mon petit déjeuner avant de commencer ma journée.

- Vendredi de 8 heures 30 à 10 heures, cours commun avec les Serpentard et les Gryffondor de 6ème année, récita-t-elle. Pauvres Lions ! Déjà que pour eux, c'est pas facile mais si tu as l'estomac vide…

Il haussa un sourcil en accent circonflexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'est sensé vouloir dire ?

Elle eut une moue innocente et haussa les épaules.

- Ma foi…

- Je vous trouve bien insolente, Mademoiselle Weasley.

- Je crois que c'est de famille…

Rogue grommela un « Mumpf » peu convaincant et se détourna mais Kiara aurait pu jurer que ses yeux noirs pétillaient.

Une demi-heure plus tard, douché et rasé, il s'apprêtait à quitter son appartement.

- J'ai appelé un elfe de maison, il va arriver avec ton petit déjeuner. Il sera là si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit. Ne réponds à la cheminée que si c'est Dumbledore. Les autres membres de l'Ordre n'ont pas à t'appeler personnellement.

- Tout cela n'est-il pas un poil excessif ?

- Non, fit-il catégorique. Ces consignes de sécurité sont tout à fait nécessaires et si tu les…

- Ça va, ça va, le coupa-t-elle, vaguement agacée. Je connais le refrain.

Cette attitude nonchalante avait le don de hérisser Rogue et ne lui rappelait que trop le comportement irresponsable de Potter et ses conséquences.

- Alors n'oublie pas les paroles, Kiara, répliqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle lui lança un regard blessé et partit dans la cuisine.

Rogue soupira et sortit dans le couloir.

XXXXXXXXXX

La matinée de Rogue se passa relativement bien, si on exceptait les inquiétudes qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Tonks. Mais son ancien statut d'espion lui avait appris à maîtriser parfaitement ses émotions quand c'était vital et il offrit à tout un chacun sa froideur coutumière et sa partialité légendaire. Les paroles réprobatrices de sa fille sur son comportement injuste n'éveillaient en lui aucune once de culpabilité. Comme il trouvait parfaitement normal de favoriser les élèves de sa propre Maison – et il était intimement persuadé que McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick faisaient pareil, même s'ils refusaient de l'admettre – il pouvait sans remord aucun ôter et distribuer des points à sa guise.

Quand l'heure du repas de midi sonna, il hésita à se rendre auprès de Kiara puis il se dit qu'elle ne souhaitait sans doute pas sa présence plus que nécessaire et renonça. Il se sentait parfois maladroit et emprunté avec elle et réagissait de façon excessive. Elle n'avait que seize ans après tout et son comportement était typique d'une adolescente de son âge. Mais pour Rogue, la voir passer en une seconde d'une conversation très mature à une attitude boudeuse et puérile était quelque chose d'assez déroutant.

Etait-il fait pour son rôle de père ? Père d'une adolescente qui plus est ? D'une adolescente qui avait, elle-même, un autre père ? Saurait-il, un jour, trouver sa place ? Y en avait-il vraiment une pour lui ?

Rogue secoua la tête et chassa ce flot de questions inutiles dans l'immédiat. La réponse, si réponse il y avait, arriverait bien assez tôt.

Il traversa le Grand Hall en jetant, ici ou là, un regard sévère sur les élèves qui s'attardaient dans les couloirs et pénétra dans la Grande Salle.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs et s'assit à sa place habituelle.

Il sentit le regard interrogateur de Dumbledore sur lui et lui répondit par un discret signe négatif.

Une fois de plus, ils étaient comme des marionnettes dont Lucius Malefoy tirait les ficelles : ils devaient attendre son bon-vouloir.

Le soir d'avant, à la réunion de l'Ordre, Rogue avait été un des seuls qui avait prôné une attaque-éclair au Manoir Malefoy, puisqu'ils avaient l'avantage de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Le vieux directeur avait dû user de toute sa persuasion pour lui faire renoncer à cette idée fixe. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'agir inconsidérément, la vie de Perceval Weasley et de Nymphadora Tonks étaient jeu. Absolument rien ne prouvait que Lucius la détenait au Manoir, le Portoloin avait pu l'envoyer n'importe où. Cette simple évidence avait failli le rendre fou et son impuissance avait décuplé sa rage. Quand il était revenu dans ses appartements tard dans la nuit, Rogue s'était assis devant le feu et avait laissé le pouvoir hypnotique des flammes agir sur son esprit et le calmer.

Le professeur de Potions se servit de ragoût de mouton et de légumes bouillis. Comment les elfes de maison arrivaient-ils à rendre goûteux un plat d'apparence aussi insipide ? Ça restait un mystère total pour lui mais ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier la saveur du met.

Il avait à peine fini son assiette lorsque qu'un murmure parcourut la salle. Un majestueux hibou grand Duc était entré par une des hautes fenêtres et traversait la salle à tire-d'aile. Rogue retint son souffle, le cœur battant. Le volatile vola jusqu'à l'estrade et se posa devant lui. L'homme plongea son regard sombre dans les pupilles jaunes de l'oiseau. Celui-ci cligna indifféremment des paupières et lui tendit sa patte. Rogue détacha le parchemin et le hibou s'envola aussitôt. Il fixa le sceau clairement visible, un instant désarçonné par tant d'audace. Le relief du cachet de cire verte indiquait avec une précision presque indécente les trois petits serpents, les deux baguettes croisées et la serre de rapace : les armoiries des Malefoy !

Dumbledore se leva, très raide et sortit par une petite porte située derrière l'estrade, Rogue le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Severus, allons dans mon bureau, voulez-vous ?

Il souleva une tapisserie qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et ils se glissèrent dessous, pour se retrouver aussitôt derrière celle qui ornait le mur devant la gargouille.

Ils montèrent dans l'antre de Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard s'assit, l'air soudain plus vieux que jamais et Rogue fit de même. Il tourna le parchemin dans ses mains plusieurs fois puis, d'un geste brusque, brisa le cachet et déroula la missive. Un long objet métallique tomba sur ses genoux. Il le regarda avec suspicion et le laissa chuter sur le sol sans le toucher. Puis il reporta son attention sur ce qui était écrit.

**_Severus,_**

****

**_Comme je ne suis pas en mesure de deviner ce que tu ignores et ce que tu sais déjà, j'irai droit au but._**

**_Je détiens ta fille, Kiara, dans mes cachots ainsi que celui qui l'a élevé, Perceval Weasley. _**

**_Je sais que tu as les moyens de vérifier tout ça très rapidement, tes amis de l'Ordre t'y aideront très certainement. Que ne feraient-ils pas pour te remercier de ta dévotion à leur cause ?_**

**_Quoiqu'il en soit, le marché est simplissime._**

**_Toi contre les deux otages._**

**_Je suis magnanime, je te laisse une heure pour te décider. _**

**_Passé ce délai, le Portoloin, prévu pour une seule personne, se déclenchera automatiquement, que tu sois au bout ou pas._**

**_Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que ton absence signifiera une mort lente et douloureuse pour mes deux prisonniers.  
_**

**_L.M._**

Rogue leva les yeux du texte qu'il venait de lire à haute voix. Dumbledore semblait réellement effondré.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Comment ose-il…?

- C'est de Lucius Malefoy dont il s'agit, ricana Rogue. Je ne suis pas si surpris et vous me devriez pas l'être non plus. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour son Maître.

Il fit une courte pause et reprit sur un ton plus modéré :

- Albus, je sais que vous connaissez déjà ma filiation avec Kiara.

Dumbledore lui offrit un pâle sourire.

- En effet, il y a peu de choses qui m'échappent dans ce château. Mais peu importe. La question est : comment Lucius l'a appris, lui ?

Rogue se fendit d'un rictus.

- Si on met bout à bout les trop nombreux événements de ces deux dernières semaines, je pencherai pour Ste-Mangouste. C'est là que j'y ai rencontré Weasley pour la première fois, la veille de Noël et, son esclandre, quand il a appris qui j'étais, a fait pas mal de bruit, dit-il en se frottant machinalement l'arcade sourcilière que le poing de Perceval avait fendue en le frappant.

- Et ensuite, il y a eu les étranges instructions du Dr Kotzwinkle à propos de l'état de santé de Perceval…poursuivit pensivement Dumbledore.

- J'ai longuement réfléchi à tout ça. Je pense que Lucius Malefoy recevait des renseignements réguliers de Kotzwinkle ou avait trouvé le moyen d'en obtenir de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand celui-ci lui a relaté l'incident du 24 décembre et, sans doute, les inévitables conversations qui en ont découlés, Malefoy a vu immédiatement le potentiel de cette nouvelle donne et en a rapidement tiré profit. Et quand ce bon docteur n'a plus servi à rien, il n'a pas hésité à s'en débarrasser… Il a échafaudé un plan diabolique pour attirer Kiara dans ses filets en enlevant Weasley puis en la kidnappant elle aussi.

- Sauf que c'est Tonks qui est là-bas à sa place et qu'elle est Auror, le coupa le vieux directeur.

Le Maître des Potions eut une moue sceptique.

- Elle n'a même pas sa baguette…Mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Au moins, comme ça, elle ne sera pas tentée de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

Il secoua la tête, cachant son inquiétude derrière son irritation.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Lucius a parfaitement manœuvré. Il sait très bien que je suis impliqué…personnellement - même s'il ignore que c'est Tonks, pour moi ça ne change rien - et c'est bien là-dessus qu'il compte.

Dumbledore ôta ses petites lunettes en demi-lune et se massa l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux. Puis il les rouvrit et posa son regard bleu clair sur celui qui avait rejoint ses rangs quelques dix-sept ans auparavant.

- Que comptez-vous faire, Severus ? Nous avons si peu de temps…

- Je vais y aller. Sans aucune hésitation.

- Et si Malefoy ne respecte pas sa part du marché ? S'il ne libère pas les otages…

Rogue lui lança un regard perçant plein de détermination.

- Je ne pense pas avoir le choix et Lucius en est parfaitement conscient.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Bye.

Falyla


	35. chapitre 34

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Grâce à vous, je viens d'atteindre les **500 **reviews. C'est **Leais** qu'il faut féliciter ! Merci de ta fidélité, **gros bisous et feux d'artifice virtuel ! **

**Remus James Lupin** : Merci pour les commentaires très complets ! Je n'entrerai pas dans le détail de certaines choses, tu dois savoir lesquelles, je ne veux pas griller ma fin ! Je me demande même si je vais te la soumettre…Je vais réfléchir…Et ça peut prendre du temps…LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Agua :** Mais c'est fait pour ! Des années de pratiques pour énerver le lecteur de façon subtile et agaçante ! LOL. C'est lundi, la suite et là. Bises.

**Vici Black** : Elle est là ! Merci d'aimer ma fic ! Bisous.

**Leais **: Non seulement c'est pas grave si tu as oublié de mettre une review la dernière fois, mais en plus, c'est moi qui te remercie d'être la 500ème revieweuse. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Des liens entre Rogue et Kiara ? Oui, mais Lucius est là…Bisous.

**Kikou224** : Ce chapitre n'est pas franchement optimiste ! Désolée ! (en fait, je ne le suis pas vraiment ! LOL) Quant à tes questions, elles auront leurs réponses bientôt. Je pense être à 2-3 chapitres de la fin. On verra. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Salut ! Pour l'adresse mail, en fait, le « » après le « » n'apparaît pas du tout. J'ai dû aller le chercher dans ta bio. En tout cas, merci d'apprécier mon intrigue, elle me donne du mal parfois mais j'arrive au bout et je ne crois pas m'être trop enlisée. A plus et merci pour ce court chapitre des aventures de Kia. Bisous.

**Oxaline **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis toute rouge face à tant de compliments ! C'est très gentil ! Pour le titre, effectivement, ce chapitre en donne toute la mesure. Bises.

**Julie :** Ma foi, Lucius est un personnage que j'aime détester et je me régale avec lui. Quant à la fin, je ne la dévoilerai évidemment pas…Bisous.

**Minerve** : Je suppose que ce chapitre répondra à ta question…Bises.

**Frite 12** : Pour moi, tu en es une, de fillette ! Et puis, j'en ai eu une pour chacune de mes fics, alors pourquoi pas toi pour le Sacrifice ? Quant à la situation, j'admire ton optimisme…Bisous.

**Alixe **: Effectivement, ça devient même dramatique. A plus. Bises.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Et bien figure-toi que j'y ai pensé au transplanage et à un tas d'autres choses. Quand je dis que cette fic me prend la tête pour ne rien négliger, c'est pas _que_ des conneries ! LOL. Pour le reste, non, je ne crois pas avoir caché quelque chose, du moins pas volontairement, à quoi tu penses en fait ? Merci pour le rappel des comptes du Sacrifice mais moi je te parlais surtout de LS. Mwouahahahah ! A plus. Bisous.

Chapitre 34 

Rogue avait parcouru des centaines de mètres de couloir et pourtant, arrivé devant la porte de ses appartements, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire à Kiara. Il devait envisager sérieusement l'option de ne jamais la revoir. Lucius Malefoy devait lui réserver un traitement tout à fait particulier. Mais Rogue se fichait de sa misérable carcasse. Ce qui comptait avant tout était que Malefoy relâche ses otages. Ainsi Kiara retrouverait son père. Quant à Tonks…Il sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Et bien Tonks était jeune et l'oublierait vite…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, frappa brièvement et entra. Il sentit le cylindre de métal glissé au fond de sa poche frapper sa cuisse et se rappela que le temps lui était désormais compté.

- Kiara ?

- Nous sommes là ! lui répondit la jeune fille de la cuisine.

Il haussa un sourcil. Nous ? Il avança jusqu'à la petite kitchenette et découvrit Drago et Kiara encore attablés devant leur repas terminé.

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et haussa négligemment les épaules.

- J'ai encore quelques minutes.

Rogue se massa le front, indécis.

- Drago, vous voulez bien nous laisser ? J'aimerai parler à K… à ma fille. Seul.

Le jeune sorcier lança un rapide coup d'œil à Kiara. Celle-ci fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Même maintenant que leurs rapports étaient meilleurs, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Rogue de clamer leur filiation avec autant d'ostentation. Et manifestement Drago pensait la même chose. Cette attitude si peu en phase avec le comportement généralement austère et réservé du Maître de Potions ne présageait rien de bon. Néanmoins, il se leva et offrit à la jeune fille un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant puis sortit de l'appartement de Rogue.

Kiara débarrassa les assiettes d'un coup de baguette et leva les yeux vers Rogue en attendant qu'il parle. Son géniteur parut tergiverser sur la conduite à tenir puis, semblant prendre une décision comme on se jette à l'eau, s'assit assez brusquement en face d'elle. Kiara retint son souffle et se crispa sur sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Severus ? demanda-t-elle lentement, les mots sortant difficilement de sa gorge soudain asséchée. Est-ce que mon père ou Tonks… ? Est-ce qu'ils… ?

- Non ! s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. Du moins pas si je peux l'empêcher.

Elle planta ses iris bleu nuit dans les siennes.

- Je ne comprends pas. On a du nouveau ? On sait ce que veut Lucius Malefoy ?

Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Oui. Maintenant, on le sait.

Kiara attendit la suite dans l'expectative.

- C'est moi qu'il veut, lâcha-t-il d'une voix atone.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois tandis que son cerveau tentait d'assimiler et d'analyser ce qu'il venait de dire. Sans succès.

- Toi ? Quoi, toi ?

Rogue soupira lourdement.

- Lucius Malefoy a monté tout ce complot à cause de moi. Pour m'obliger à venir à lui.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et se mordit durement la lèvre. Rogue vit passer sur son visage une foule de sentiments qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de cacher. Quand elle comprit enfin toutes les implications de ses dernières paroles, une colère sans nom déforma son visage et ses prunelles prirent un éclat métallique. Elle se leva, très raide. Il vit qu'elle crispait les poings pour les empêcher de trembler. Elle se pencha brusquement vers lui en abattant ses deux paumes sur la table.

- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que cet enfoiré de Malefoy a enlevé et torturé mon père, sans parler de Tonks, à cause de…TOI !? cracha-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Rogue déglutit et hocha silencieusement la tête. Même s'il concevait parfaitement sa fureur à son encontre, ça ne la rendait pas moins difficile à encaisser. Si Lucius avait voulu qu'il se consume de culpabilité, c'était un franc succès.

Kiara respirait avec difficulté, luttant pour se maîtriser. Elle se redressa lentement et croisa son regard noir comme un puis sans fond. Elle y lut une telle souffrance qu'elle recula comme sous l'effet d'une gifle. Elle inhala de grandes bouffées d'air et quand elle fut calmée, elle se rassit. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment silencieux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda douloureusement Kiara.

- Je t'ai dit ce matin que mon passé me rattraperait. J'étais un Mangemort, Kiara, puis, quand je me suis rendu compte que je me fourvoyais, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était qu'un fou dangereux, que sa vision des choses, que je croyais essentielle à l'époque, n'était plus la mienne, j'ai voulu partir. Mais on ne quitte pas Voldemort. On le sert sans faillir ou on meurt. En secret, j'ai rejoint Dumbledore et j'ai espionné pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Quand ma trahison a été dévoilée, Voldemort a juré de se venger mais…Potter a changé quelque peu ses plans. Mais maintenant qu'il est revenu, son désir de vengeance est exacerbé et Lucius le sait. Mais jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen d'exercer une quelconque pression sur moi…

Kiara pâlit brusquement.

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est moi ! C'est moi qui suis responsable de tout ça !

- Non ! Ne crois pas ça ! Surtout pas ! Si quelqu'un est à blâmer, c'est moi ! On finit toujours pas payer ses erreurs passées…

Elle se raidit en entendant le ton qu'il avait employé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

La bouche de Rogue prit un pli dur et amer.

- Je vais y aller naturellement. Lucius m'a généreusement proposé un…échange.

Il passa volontairement sous silence ses doutes concernant le respect de Lucius quant à sa part du marché. Il se voulait optimiste pour une fois.

Kiara semblait abasourdie.

- Quoi ? T..Toi contre… ? Tu vas…Tu vas te sacrifier pour… ?

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise puis se cacha le visage dans les mains et murmura, effondrée.

- Oh putain ! C'est pas possible !

Elle se reprit cependant assez rapidement. Elle le dévisagea l'air farouche.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas aller t'offrir en pâture à cette espèce de psychopathe qui…

Rogue se contenta de la regarder et sa virulente tirade mourut sur ses lèvres.

- Si, je le peux. C'est ce que j'étais venu te dire en fait.

- Mais il y a forcément un autre moyen. On pourrait…

- On ne peut rien du tout, Kiara, la coupa-t-il fermement. Lucius Malefoy a toutes les cartes en main. Il me tient et il le sait. Et moi aussi. J'ai pris ma décision et il me reste vraiment très peu de temps, Kiara. Et je…

Il se tut, incapable d'exprimer avec des mots, pas plus qu'avec des gestes ce qu'il voulait lui dire, lui faire comprendre.

Kiara leva vers lui ses yeux brillants de larmes et murmura d'une voix rendue rauque par la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas. Je commence tout juste à te connaître… J'ai encore besoin de…

- Tu as besoin de ton père, Kiara et il va revenir, avec Tonks, tous deux sains et saufs. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

A ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots. Rogue ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Il la tint longtemps contre lui, la berçant maladroitement, lissant ses longs cheveux.

Quand elle cessa de pleurer, elle se recula un peu et renifla bruyamment. Il plongea ses pupilles noires dans les siennes.

- Kiara, après mon…départ, il faut que tu sois très prudente. Cette nouvelle guerre ne fait que commencer et tu dois t'y préparer.

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

Rogue regarda sa montre et réprima un sursaut. Si Merlin lui en laissait l'occasion, ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde, il ferait payer à Lucius Malefoy chaque minute de ce calvaire.

- Je veux que tu saches aussi à quel point je regrette le temps que j'ai perdu à ne pas vouloir te considérer comme ma fille. Tu m'as fait entrevoir, tardivement, une vie que je n'aurai certes jamais mais rien que pour ça, je voulais te dire merci.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il se détacha doucement et quitta la pièce silencieusement. Kiara regarda la porte se refermer, hébétée et sans réaction.

Dès que Rogue fut dans le couloir, il marcha rapidement vers son laboratoire. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il en ressortait. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et serra le cylindre dans sa paume. L'aiguille de sa montre fit encore trois tours complets quand soudain il se sentit happer par un crochet invisible et projeté dans un tourbillon sans fin.

Dans le corridor humide des cachots de Poudlard, la silhouette sombre de Severus Rogue, qui se tenait là l'instant d'avant, avait disparu.

Il tomba lourdement à quatre pattes sur un sol marbré et entendit le cylindre rouler sur la surface lisse. Les pierres taillées étaient glacées sous ses doigts. Les genoux meurtris par sa chute, il tenta péniblement de se remettre sur pieds. Il sortit promptement sa baguette quand il entendit un long rire sardonique qu'il connaissait bien. Le ricanement moqueur résonna dans l'immense pièce vide et semblait provenir de partout à la fois.

L'œil exercé de Rogue sonda minutieusement l'espace autour de lui. Mais il ne vit personne.

- Severus, mon ami, railla la voix de Lucius Malefoy, toujours aussi ponctuel à ce que je vois.

- Où sont-ils, Lucius ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Rogue avait envie de hurler : « Je suis là maintenant ! Laisse-les partir ! » mais il se contint. Supplier Malefoy le mettrait en position de faiblesse.

- Chaque chose en son temps, Severus. D'abord, je vais te décharger de ce qui t'encombre. _Accio_ baguette !

La baguette vola loin à travers la pièce et atterrit contre un des lourds piliers de marbre qui supportaient le haut plafond. La salle de bal, Rogue la reconnut pour y avoir été, quelques fois, convié, en comptait une dizaine, disposés à intervalle régulier. Mais celui-ci sembla soudain se gondoler. Rogue cligna des yeux et vit apparaître Lucius Malefoy au travers de la colonne qui disparut totalement.

Tapotant négligemment la baguette de Severus dans sa main gantée, il s'approcha de l'ancien Mangemort, le torse bombé, la démarche impériale. A quelques pas de lui, il fit légèrement tournoyer l'objet magique et Rogue se retrouva les deux poignets étroitement attachés par la corde que Lucius venait d'invoquer.

- Il est vrai que la plupart des sorciers se sentent vite démunis sans leur baguette mais ce n'est pas notre cas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi cette corde a été spécialement conçue pour toi. Elle immobilise aussi chacun de tes doigts.

Malgré lui, Rogue tenta de bouger ses phalanges mais comme l'avait dit Lucius, elles ne répondirent pas à son ordre.

- Stupéfiant, non ?

Le ton de Malefoy était volontairement badin mais Rogue sentit ses poils se hérisser en croisant son regard glacé et implacable.

- Maintenant, suis-moi. Je vais te conduire auprès de mes _invités._

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiara ne sut combien de temps elle resta prostrée. Il lui semblait que son esprit était englué, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite. Puis elle sortit, enfin, de sa léthargie. Elle regarda autour d'elle, vaguement étonnée de se trouver encore assise à la petite table de la minuscule cuisine. Elle frissonna, le feu s'était éteint. Elle se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Rogue se sacrifier ainsi sans rien tenter. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé si son geste était incroyablement héroïque ou dangereusement stupide. Car finalement, quelles étaient les garanties de toute cette opération ? Aucune ! Lucius Malefoy était capable de tout ! Son ambition n'avait pas de limite !

Elle inspira profondément. Drago. Elle devait parler à Drago. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui appris qu'il était un peu plus de 15 heures. Drago était parti pour se rendre au cours de DCFM et celui-ci venait de se terminer. Comme le reste de la journée du vendredi était en étude libre, elle supposa qu'il viendrait directement la retrouver. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, quelques minutes plus tard, le temps qu'elle ravive les flammes, on frappa à la porte. Trois coups rapides puis trois lents. Leur code pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir sans risque.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'elle le vit. Il lâcha son sac de cours et la serra contre lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Comme elle secouait négativement la tête, il la regarda plus attentivement.

- Tu as pleuré ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

Elle acquiesça en silence tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Il n'y avait aucune bonne façon de présenter les choses.

- Ton père…

Drago plissa aussitôt les yeux avec méfiance.

- Et bien ?

- Il a envoyé une autre lettre. A Rogue, cette fois. Il était d'accord de libérer papa et Tonks à condition que Rogue prenne leur place.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement dingue ! Rogue ne va pas accepter ce marché de dupe ! Il n'y aucune chance pour que Lucius en respecte les termes !

Kiara déglutit avec difficulté.

- C'est trop tard. Il est parti.

- Il est parti ? Mais où ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il y avait un autre Portoloin avec la lettre. Ça pourrait être n'importe où.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Non. Ils sont au Manoir Malefoy, affirma-t-il, catégorique. Il n'y aucun doute.

- Mais comment en es-tu si certain ?

- Le Manoir a été conçu et amélioré par des générations de sorciers qui avaient des tas de choses à cacher. Les murs, les pièces, tout est magiquement transformé pour que ses occupants y soient en parfaite sécurité. Lucius préférera se retrouver en terrain connu. De plus, il est impossible de transplaner directement dans la maison, ni même de la quitter par ce moyen. On y a placé le même genre de protection qu'à Poudlard.

- Mais les Portoloins fonctionnent, eux ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Drago, mais programmer un Portoloin demande un niveau de magie que nous ne possédons pas encore, malheureusement.

Kiara soupira, en proie à une intense frustration.

- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Je ne _veux _pas rester sans rien faire. Tu comprends ? Comment suis-je sensé prendre le fait que mon géniteur accepte de sacrifier sa vie pour sauver celle de l'homme que je considère comme mon père ? C'est impensable !

Elle ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes.

- Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire, Drago. Ecoute, on va commencer par convoquer l'AD. A plusieurs, on a mathématiquement plus de chance de trouver une idée.

- Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir de cette pièce, Kiara. Comment tu comptes te rendre à la salle sur demande ?

Elle balaya l'objection d'un revers de main.

- Qu'importe. Si je ne peux pas sortir d'ici, alors ce seront eux qui viendront là.

Drago haussa un sourcil et réprima un petit rire.

- Tu veux faire venir un troupeau de Gryffondor dans les appartements de Rogue ? Tu es folle, tu sais ça ?

Elle le toisa d'un air sévère.

- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas…

Elle se pencha vers la cheminée et appela les elfes de la cuisine. Une petite créature verte apparut aussitôt.

- Kiara Weasley a besoin des services de Tinky, Mademoiselle ?

- Bonjour Tinky. En fait, j'ai besoin de Dobby. Est-ce que tu peux me l'envoyer ?

- Oui, Mademoiselle. Je l'appelle tout de suite, Mademoiselle.

- Merci, Tinky.

Kiara s'éloigna de la cheminée et surprit le regard perplexe de Drago.

- Pourquoi un elfe plutôt qu'un autre ?

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu ne sais pas qui est Dobby ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? Je suis sensé le connaître personnellement ?

- Et comment ! Dobby était un elfe de maison au service de ton père. C'est Harry qui l'a libéré. Il t'expliquera ça un jour. Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis, ils sont amis. J'ai cru comprendre que ton père était plus que furieux de le perdre.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard argenté du jeune Serpentard.

- Je me rappelle bien cette histoire mais pas du nom de l'elfe. Je crois même que je ne l'ai jamais su. Il travaillait pour mon père, je ne le voyais quasiment jamais et d'ailleurs, pour moi, tous les elfes de maison se ressemblent !

- Drago…

- Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?

Elle roula des yeux.

- Tu es indécrottable ! Mais pour revenir à l'objet principal de notre conversation, je me suis dit que quelqu'un qui connaît peut-être mieux le Manoir Manoir que toi, pouvait nous être utile. En travaillant pour Lucius, il devait avoir accès à bon nombre de pièces qui t'étaient interdites, non ?

Drago ne put qu'en convenir. Kiara poursuivit :

- Je vais donc demander à Dobby de transmettre un message à Harry. Quand tout le monde sera là, on cherchera une solution.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry terminait d'enlever son uniforme avec un soulagement non déguisé quand Dobby apparut dans sa chambre avec un petit « pop ». Le Gryffondor sourit en le voyant.

- Salut Dobby.

- Bonjour Harry Potter. Dobby a un message pour vous, Monsieur, dit-il avec une petite courbette.

Harry prit le parchemin que lui tendait l'elfe et le parcourut rapidement. Son front se plissa tandis qu'il lisait les quelques mots que Kiara avaient griffonnés à la hâte.

- Très bien, Dobby. Je te remercie. Va rejoindre Kiara, dis-lui que nous arrivons dès que possible.

Dobby hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'apprêtait à repartir quand Harry le rappela :

- Oh, Dobby !

- Oui, Harry Potter ?

- Reste auprès de Kiara. Nous aurons certainement besoin de toi.

- Oui, Monsieur. Dobby restera auprès de Kiara Weasley.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'arrivée dans les cachots prit plus de temps de prévu. Hermione avait fait très justement remarquer qu'un déplacement groupé dans les sous-sols, alors qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien à y faire, manquait singulièrement de discrétion. Ce fut donc par petits groupes séparés que Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny et Seamus arrivèrent devant la porte des appartements de Rogue.

Dobby les fit entrer et ils prirent place dans le salon du Maître de Potions.

Ron promenait partout un regard méfiant comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à voir surgir Rogue de derrière un fauteuil, les accusant d'une voix glaciale d'avoir oser violer son sanctuaire.

Kiara s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement.

- Merci à vous d'être là. Vous connaissez tous la situation. Mais si elle n'était déjà pas franchement brillante avant, je crois qu'on peut dire que cet après-midi, elle a empiré.

- Il y a du nouveau pour ton père ? s'enquit Hermione.

Kiara acquiesça en soupirant.

- Oui. Lucius Malefoy a envoyé un autre courrier mais adressé à Rogue cette fois.

- A Rogue ? Pourquoi ? demandèrent aussitôt plusieurs voix.

- Au fait, où est-il ? Je croyais qu'il était contre nos petites réunions.

Kiara regarda son cousin.

- J'y viens, Ron. Malefoy lui a proposé d'échanger Perceval et moi, enfin… Tonks, contre lui.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit cette nouvelle.

- Mais c'est dément ! s'exclama Harry, en recouvrant ses esprits le premier. Comment peut-il accorder un quelconque crédit aux propositions de cette ordure ?

Il croisa brièvement le regard de Drago mais celui-ci ne broncha pas. Kiara se pinça les lèvres.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Harry, mais Rogue semblait penser qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

- « Semblait penser » ? répéta le Gryffondor. Je ne comprends pas. Où est Rogue ?

Kiara sentit les mots se bloquer dans sa gorge et se tourna vers Drago. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire qu'il voulait apaisant.

- Il a accepté l'échange, Potter. Il est déjà au Manoir Malefoy.

Les membres de l'AD s'entre-regardèrent, estomaqués. Harry, Drago et Kiara échangèrent un long regard, lourd de significations. Eux seuls pouvaient comprendre toutes les implications de cet acte.

- Comment tu peux être si sûr qu'il est là-bas, Malefoy ? demanda Seamus, légèrement agressif.

Drago se contenta d'afficher un sourire suffisant sans se démonter par l'insinuation que contenait cette question.

- Je connais mon père, Finnigan, et la maison où j'ai grandi. Il aime opérer en terrain familier et le Manoir Malefoy offre ce qu'il y a de mieux en matière de sécurité. Je parle de la sienne, bien entendu, précisa-t-il, sans pouvoir cacher une pointe d'amertume.

- Kiara, reprit Harry, que veux-tu faire, exactement ?

La jeune fille leva des yeux brillants de larmes vers lui.

- Je veux qu'on aille le chercher.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, une expression d'incrédulité totale sur le visage. Pourquoi on ferait quoi que se soit pour _Rogue_ ? Dumbledore n'a qu'à s'en occuper, lui ! Après tout, c'est son protégé !

Tous les regards de ses camarades convergèrent vers lui et Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Je veux dire… continua-t-il malgré tout. Il est pas comme Sirius. Sirius était le parrain de Harry… Rogue est tellement…

Le sorcier roux grimaça comme il ne trouvait pas de qualificatif suffisamment approprié. Il secoua la tête, dégoûté.

- Je comprends, poursuivit-il en fixant Kiara et Drago, c'est votre responsable de maison mais…Bon Dieu ! C'est _Rogue_ !

Il dévisagea ses amis en cherchant désespérément un appui.

- Neville ! dit-il en le désignant. Dis quelque chose ! Tu risquerais ta peau pour sauver un type comme Rogue ? Après tout ce qu'il nous fait subir ?

Le pauvre Neville pâlit puis rougit tout en remuant inconfortablement.

- Je…

- Ron, ferme-là ! rugit Ginny.

- Non, Ginny. Laisse-le ! intervint Kiara. Il a parfaitement le droit de dire ce qu'il pense, comme vous tous.

- Kiara, reprit Ron, faisant de visibles efforts pour adopter un ton plus modéré. Donne-nous une seule bonne raison de faire quoi ce que se soit pour ce bâtard qui nous pourrit la vie depuis six ans.

Kiara dévisagea longuement son cousin, sachant que sa réponse était attendue par tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le cran de clamer haut et fort, comme Ron, qu'il ne souhaitait pas lever le petit doigt pour le professeur de Potions.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je vous demande de m'aider parce que Rogue est mon père.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Bye.

Falyla


	36. chapitre 35

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Apparemment, je n'ai plus ma forme d'antan ! Je me traîne lamentablement depuis lundi matin et j'ai du mal ! Ah oui ! Mon bon monsieur, si jeunesse savait, si vieillesse pouvait…LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Alixe** : Salut toi ! Tiens, tu soulèves un problème presque d'éthique ( n'ayons pas peur des mots ! LOL) en me parlant de James et de Harry. Je te l'avoue franchement, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé mais ça pourrait rajouter un petit quelque chose en plus. Comme si cette fic n'était déjà assez compliquée…Enfin…Bises.

**Frite 12** : J'avais bien dit à mon correcteur que ça ferait pleurer quelqu'un ! Contente que ça t'ait plu. Et vi vi ! C'est bien le sacrifice de Rogue dont on parle. Il échange volontairement sa vie contre celles des otages. Du moins, le croit-il. Je vais quand même pas te raconter la fin ? LOL. Bisous, la puce.

**Agua **: MOI ??!! Une personne sadique ??!! OH !! Merci ! Quel beau compliment ! LOL Et je ne dévoilerai pas la fin avant…la fin ! Même mon correcteur adoré ne sait encore rien. Bises.

**Julie :** Effectivement, j'aime les situations extrêmes ! LOL. Quant aux yeux comme des soucoupes, la réponse est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Vici Black** : Merci d'être là ! La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Ma foi, la réponse est juste en dessous. Et merci à toi de remarquer mes petits détails, je crois que tu es la seule, même mon correcteur en chef est passé à côté. Me crois-tu si je te dis que je ne sais pas encore moi-même ce qu'il a emporté ? LOL. C'est ce qu'on appelle une sortie de secours bien mise en place, non ? LOL. Bisous.

**Aizawa **: Merci pour cette très longue review et d'abord, une petite précision, les Malheurs de DM se sont ni la suite ni même la préquel de LS ou LSDS ( et je l'avais annoncé clairement dans l'introduction ) parce que cette fic se situe en 7ème année. Ce yaoi est, on va dire, à part. Je me suis juste servie du personnage de Kiara que j'avais mis en place et que j'aime trop pour lâcher comme ça. Voilà. Pour le reste, je suis absolument ravie que ça t'ait donné envie de lire le reste et j'apprécie pleinement les compliments. Voilà la suite. Bises.

**Leais **: Voilà la suite et j'espère bien que tu me posteras la 600ème ! LOL. Je suis gourmande, moi ??!! Mais non, mais non… Bisous.

**Kikou 224** : Tu ne lis pas bien les chapitres, ma belle ! J'ai bien précisé que le Portoloin de Lucius ne pouvait être touché que par une seule personne. La tête de Ron, juste plus bas. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Elle est là avec un peu de retard. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Que de bonnes questions ! Mais peu de réponses dans ce chapitre, si ce n'est la tête de Ron…LOL. A plus. Bises.

**Geraldine **: Salut ! Je ne sais pas où tu en es dans ta lecture mais sache que je suis très flattée de ton intérêt. Heu…A plus devant l'école ? LOL. Bisous.

**Minerve** : Ben, Kiara n'avait pas trop l'autorisation de le dire ni même l'intérêt de le divulguer, seuls Harry et Drago le savaient à cause du journal de Kathy. Je ne dirai pas que Lucius est un casse-couilles, c'est pas assez fort, je le veux vraiment détestable. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Merci pour les compliments, la suite est là. Pour ton adresse e-mail, je vais essayer de simplifier. Dans le texte de ta review, on ne pouvait lire que ton nom sans le « ». Enfin, c'est pas très important. Bisous.

**Oxaline **: Donc, la-tête-de-ceux-qui-ne-sont-pas-au-courant juste plus bas ! LOL. Bises.

Chapitre 35 

Ron ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il fronça les sourcils, en dévisageant Kiara avec méfiance puis son visage se détendit et un lent sourire se dessina sur son visage criblé de tâches de rousseur et il éclata de rire. Au bout de quelques poignées de secondes, il sembla remarquer que personne autour de lui ne partageait son hilarité et se tut brusquement, en prenant une inquiétante teinte cramoisie.

- Tu me fais marcher, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Kiara, sur un ton qu'il voulait léger mais qui monta dangereusement dans les aigus.

Sa cousine le regarda en soupirant.

- Ron…

Sa bouche prit un pli amer.

- Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! la pria-t-il, presque suppliant. Tu ne peux pas être la fille de ce…

- Weasley ! le coupa sèchement Drago, les yeux flamboyants. Je te conseille de faire très attention à ton vocabulaire !

Kiara secoua la tête.

- Ça suffit ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

Elle inspira profondément et reprit plus calmement.

- Ron, assied-toi. Je sais que cette nouvelle n'est pas facile à accepter. D'ailleurs, je ne te le demande pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour inclure Rogue dans ma vie. J'ai appris de façon assez…inattendue que ma mère était déjà enceinte quand elle a quitté Londres pour Oslo et ce n'est que récemment que j'ai su qu'elle et Rogue avaient…étaient…Enfin bref, je veux dire qu'il m'a fallu, à moi aussi, un certain temps… d'adaptation.

Elle promena son regard sur le reste des membres de l'AD. La plupart paraissaient digérer assez facilement la nouvelle, du moins, en donnaient-ils l'apparence mais leurs yeux réclamaient avidement une explication.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement.

- Ce n'est pas une nouvelle que je souhaitais volontairement rendre public mais maintenant que c'est fait…D'ailleurs Rogue m'avait demandé expressément de ne pas le faire…

- Pourquoi ? osa questionner Luna.

Kiara resta silencieuse un long moment puis eut une moue de triste ironie.

- Rogue semblait penser que la nouvelle de cette filiation pouvait me mettre en danger. Ce en quoi il avait parfaitement raison. Je ne sais pas comment Lucius Malefoy a su mais il s'est empressé d'en tirer profit. Et il a échafaudé tout un plan. L'enlèvement de papa, les lettres de menaces…Tout ça dans le seul but d'attirer Rogue au Manoir. On peut dire que c'est un franc succès… ajouta-t-elle, désabusée.

Ron ricana.

- Et tu n'as pas la plus petite idée de qui a pu si bien le renseigner ? s'enquit-il, son regard convergeant assez nettement vers Drago .

Kiara sentit Drago prêt à se jeter sur lui et darda sur le rouquin une œillade réfrigérante qui le cloua sur place.

- J'ai dis : ça suffit ! Nous sommes là pour chercher et trouver une solution pour sortir Rogue du merdier dans lequel il s'est volontairement fourré.

Il y eut quelques rires étouffés. Kiara fixa Ron.

- Je n'oblige personne à s'impliquer, Ron, et je le pense sincèrement. Celles et ceux qui ne veulent pas y aller, sont libres de le faire. Tout comme ceux qui veulent partir maintenant.

Personne ne bougea. Ron grimaça piteusement un sourire contraint qui pouvait passer pour une excuse. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci, Ron. Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas évident et la présence que mon cousin, dit-elle en insistant sur ce mot, est très importante pour moi.

Elle se redressa et s'adressa à tous.

- On peut commencer…si toutefois on arrive seulement à trouver le début d'une idée pour se rendre très rapidement au Manoir…Parce que là…On est en panne sèche.

- Il y a bien les Sombrals…

- Ah non ! Je ne remonte pas sur ces trucs invisibles !

- Non, ça n'ira pas, répondit Kiara. Ça prendrait trop de temps et il fait bien trop froid. Même avec des sortilèges de chaleur, on serait mort de froid bien avant d'arriver dans le Wiltshire. Non, seuls les Portoloins peuvent nous amener au Manoir Malefoy. Le problème immédiat, si on le surmonte et sans compter tous les autres qui ne vont pas manquer de jalonner notre parcours, est le suivant : nous ne connaissons pas la formule et encore moins la façon exacte de procéder pour parvenir à programmer correctement un Portoloin, sans oublier qu'il faut un niveau de magie très avancée que nous ne possédons, bien sûr, pas encore.

Elle se retourna et chercha la petite créature verte.

- Dis-moi, Dobby, tu ne sais pas faire ça, par hasard ?

L'elfe de maison secoua négativement la tête, faisait voler ses grandes oreilles.

- Oh ça non, Kiara Weasley. Dobby ne sait pas faire ça, Mademoiselle. Nous n'utilisons que la transplanation elfique pour nous déplacer. Dobby est vraiment navré de ne pas pouvoir aider plus, Mademoiselle.

Kiara lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Dobby. Bon, qui a une autre idée ?

Hermione répondit aussitôt :

- La formule pour le Portoloin, c'est : _Portus _! N'est-ce pas Luna ?

La jeune fille blonde approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête.

- Oui, tout à fait. Mais malheureusement, ça ne suffit pas.

Ces grands yeux bleu faïence se plissèrent et parurent se perdre un instant dans le vide comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Ça y est ! « La difficulté majeure pour programmer un Portoloin » récita-t-elle de mémoire « est de visualiser parfaitement l'endroit où vous souhaiter vous rendre avant l'incantation. La plupart des accidents surviennent lors d'une méconnaissance du terrain de réception. En effet, une programmation trop approximative peut entraîner un atterrissage en des endroits inappropriés, voire dangereux.»

- D'où tu sors ça ? demanda Neville, scotché.

Luna haussa les épaules.

- Sortilèges et Enchantements, niveau 7, page 812.

Devant leur air plus qu'étonné, elle ajouta avec un petit rire gêné.

- Je vous avais dit que j'avais une mémoire très visuelle.

Drago siffla doucement entre les dents.

- Potter, ta petite Serdaigle est proprement stupéfiante.

Harry sourit d'un air entendu.

- Je sais.

Luna gloussa et cacha son visage dans ses mains pour cacher la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues.

Ginny se leva brusquement et se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce.

- Donc, dit-elle soudain en se tournant vers eux, nous avons Luna qui connaît la formule et les dangers, Hermione qui, sans aucun doute, peut nous réussir cet enchantement et…

- Mais, protesta Hermione, je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant et tu sembles oublier que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds au Manoir Malefoy !

- Et, reprit Ginny qui fit mine de ne pas avoir été interrompue, nous avons Drago et Dobby qui, à eux deux, ont une assez bonne idée de la configuration des lieux, non ?

- Ouais, confirma Drago avec un rictus sarcastique, mais je crois qu'il y a un truc que t'as pas bien pigé, Weasley…

- Ginny, le corrigea-t-elle patiemment. Je m'appelle Ginny, _Drago_.

Le blond haussa un sourcil puis s'inclina de façon légèrement moqueuse.

- D'accord, _Ginny_. Mais il n'empêche que t'as pas bien saisi le problème. Ce sortilège ne se pratique pas à plusieurs.

- Je n'en serai pas si sûre, si j'étais toi.

Harry, qui suivait l'échange d'un œil amusé, décroisa les bras de sa poitrine et s'enquit, intrigué :

- A quoi tu penses exactement, Ginny ?

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, affichant une mine réjouie qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Et bien sûr, nous avons Harry Potter ! Le sorcier le plus doué depuis plusieurs générations mais qui semble être le seul à ne pas s'en être encore aperçu.

Harry réprima un geste agacé et répliqua assez sèchement :

- Ginny, arrête ce cirque et viens-en au fait !

Le sourire de la rouquine parut s'élargir encore.

- Très bien, fit-elle, pas vexée le moins du monde par le mouvement d'humeur de Harry. Tu as pratiqué l'occlumencie et la légilimencie avec Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun la regarda avec méfiance.

- Moui…admit-il du bout des lèvres.

- Super ! Voilà le plan : tu entres dans la tête de Drago pour visualiser et mémoriser un endroit spécifique du Manoir Malefoy, un endroit sûr et suffisamment vaste pour accueillir tout le monde, puis quand tu es totalement au point, Luna t'explique à fond les détails théoriques, Hermione te seconde efficacement à la pratique comme elle l'a fait pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et tu nous programmes un Portoloin ! Simple, non ?

Les membres de l'AD semblaient en avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Ils la regardaient tous, incrédules. Seamus fut le premier à recouvrer sa voix. Il poussa Neville du coude et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Dis donc, Neville, tu ne lui auras fait fumer du Cranson officinal, par hasard, à ta copine ?

Cette remarque parut les sortir de leur stupéfaction et il y eut quelques ricanements entendus. Neville fronça les sourcils, visiblement troublé.

- Le Cranson se fume aussi ? Vraiment ? Je savais pas qu'on l'utilisait autrement que dans les philtres de Confusions et d'Embrouille.

- Neville, lui dit Seamus en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule, faudra qu'on t'explique encore deux-trois trucs…

- Alors ? intervint Ginny, en sautillant presque, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon idée ? Elle est géniale, hein ?

- T'es complètement dingue ! lâcha son frère sans prendre de gant.

Ginny croisa les bras, furieuse et lui lança un regard noir.

- On se calme, vous deux, fit Kiara. A première vue, cette…idée paraît effectivement peu simple à réaliser et très, très aléatoire mais quelqu'un en a une meilleure à proposer ? Non ? Alors, je crois qu'elle mérite d'être examinée de près. Tu permets que je développe, Ginny ?

La rouquine donna son accord et Kiara pivota vers Drago qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Quand penses-tu, Drago ?

Le blond passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Si j'ai bien compris le principe de ce plan foireux, c'est que je dois le laisser fouiller ma tête comme Rogue l'a fait avec toi ?

Elle acquiesça doucement et précisa :

- Seulement si tu es d'accord.

Drago se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu peux faire ça, toi ? demanda-t-il, vaguement sceptique.

Harry soupira.

- Malheureusement oui.

- Hum…fut la seule réponse de Drago.

Kiara poursuivit :

- Luna, tu connais le déroulement du sortilège par cœur ?

La jeune Serdaigle opina du chef.

- Très bien. Et toi, Hermione ? Tu te sens prête à diriger Harry ?

La Gryffondor inspira profondément et hocha silencieusement la tête tandis que Kiara continuait.

- Ok. On va tout de suite voir si ça fonctionne. Comme ça, on sera vite fixé. Je suppose qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part. Drago, quelle est ta pièce favorite au Manoir ?

- Ma chambre, répondit-il sans hésiter.

- Elle conviendrait ? Pour tous nous accueillir ?

- Oui, je suppose.

- Dans ce cas…Ferme les yeux et penses-y très fort. Harry ? Tu te sens prêt ?

Le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago.

- On a peur, Malefoy ? plaisanta à moitié Harry.

Drago rouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un rictus moqueur.

- Tu aimerais bien, Potter.

Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel en les entendant se titiller ainsi tandis que les garçons s'approchèrent, leur intérêt soudain réellement piqué.

- Concentrez-vous un peu ! ordonna sévèrement Hermione d'une voix qui rappelait celle de McGonagall.

Tous se turent. Harry tendit le bras et lança : « _Légilimens_ ! » en direction de Drago. Celui-ci eut immédiatement l'impression qu'un foret s'enfonçait dans son crâne. Il se força à se détendre malgré le malaise que cette intrusion provoquait en lui. Il laissa son esprit se remplir d'images du Manoir et bientôt il se retrouva dans sa chambre. Cet endroit était sa retraite, son refuge. Le lieu qui l'apaisait quand il en avait besoin.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le foret se retira de sa tête et il ressentit un intense soulagement. Harry abaissa sa baguette et s'approcha de lui.

- Est-ce que ça va, Malefoy ? s'enquit le brun avec une réelle inquiétude.

Les yeux du blond se plantèrent les iris émeraude.

- Ouais, ça peut aller. Alors, Potter ? Tu as…vu ma chambre ?

Harry sourit légèrement et plissa le nez d'amusement.

- Oui, je crois. Tu as de très jolies tentures, Malefoy. Vraiment. Si on aime le genre charg

- Oh ! La ferme, Potter !

Le Serpentard essaya de paraître contrarié mais sans succès.

Luna s'approcha doucement d'eux et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Harry.

- Dobby est allé chercher à manger. Et après, on se mettra au _Portus_ si tu te sens d'attaque. Hermione dit qu'on en a probablement pour plusieurs heures.

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus Rogue se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il fit quelques pas puis revint en arrière et se rassit. Sa cellule de cachot était froide et humide et volontairement privée de lumière. Si son corps commençait à s'engourdir, son esprit, lui, bouillait littéralement. Lucius Malefoy lui avait laissé entrevoir furtivement par le judas, Tonks, toujours sous les traits de Kiara, et Perceval Weasley. Ils étaient, comme lui, enfermés dans un cachot. Si la jeune Auror semblait assez bien supporter sa captivité, le vieil homme, quant à lui, était toujours plongé dans son semi-coma et Rogue ne pouvait juger de son état de santé.

Lorsque Rogue lui avait demandé quand il pourrait les voir et éventuellement leur parler, Lucius avait eu un sourire furtif et ses yeux gris s'étaient allumés d'une lueur démente.

- Plus tard, Severus. Plus tard…

Mais le « plus tard » s'était transformé en heures. Rogue savait que la soirée débutait à peine. Ses réflexes d'espion et son entraînement de Mangemort lui permettaient de gérer au mieux cette situation. Un tel isolement pouvait amener n'importe qui au bord de la folie, privé de lumière, le corps et l'esprit s'affolaient, l'horloge biologique se détraquait rapidement et perdait ses repères et la notion du temps qui s'écoulait. Il ne savait pas si Lucius pensait que ce _petit traitement_ le mettrait en condition mais il allait en être pour ses frais. Rogue s'étendit sur la paillasse moisie et sentit quelque chose, un insecte probablement, lui courir sur le visage. Il amena ses mains liées à hauteur de figure et chassa l'importun d'une pichenette. Il espérait vraiment que Tonks supportait la co-habitation forcée avec cette vermine avec la même indifférence que lui.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se reposer. Autant mettre à profit le temps que Lucius qui donnait bien malgré lui.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Bye.

Falyla


	37. chapitre 36

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Ah ! Mon UIDO ! Ton calvaire est presque terminé, la fic touche à sa fin et ensuite, je le promets, tu auras du T-E-M-P-S ! Merci encore ! Bisous.

**Alixe** : Moi aussi, je le regrette mais si un petit séjour à Evian te tente, la maison est ouverte…C'est quand tu veux. Bises.

**Vici Black** : J'aime bien ton expression « L'esprit AD », c'est tout à fait ça. Quant au « rapido presto », cette semaine, c'est pas vraiment ça mais j'ai des tas d'autres choses en dehors des fics, alors je fais ce que je peux. Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : Rogue ne se repose pas, il se concentre, nuance ! LOL. Pour le chapitre à un million de mots dont tu ne te lasserais pas, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Waou ! Et merci évidemment ! Bises.

**Frite 12** : Salut…Jess ! LOL. Effectivement, on arrive gentiment à la fin, je mets un grand coup pour la terminer, c'est pour ça que la traduction de LM, LMN n'est pas à jour mais je ne peux pas tout faire ! Pour cette fic, je pense qu'elle aura 40 chapitres. En attendant, voici la suite. Bisous.

**Agua** : Ben oui, pauvre Ron ! Mais y en faut bien un qui soit comme ça ! La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Minerve **: Et oui ! Harry, c'est le plus fort ! LOL. Quant au renfort, ma foi, on ne va pas laisser ces petits se débrouiller tout seuls, non ? Bisous.

**Vif d'Or :** Ben oui, Harry reste Harry, juste Harry ! LOL. La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Namasta** : Alors finalement, tu as tout compris. J'ai écrit Le Lion et le Serpent, puis Les malheurs de DM (Slash) en reprenant mon perso de Kiara mais ce n'était pas la suite officielle de LS. La suite officielle, c'est le Sacrifice du Serpent. Voilà. En tout cas, merci de me lire. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : Tu me mets la pression ?? C'est pas gentil du tout, ça ! Surtout que je suis assez contente d'arriver au bout de cette fic. Mais si tu as l'impression que je bâcle le boulot, tu as le droit de le dire aussi, c'est fait pour. Bises.

**Julie **: Je ne sais pas qui est l'auteure de la fic avec le Drago méchant mais pour l'instant, si on parle de fanfiction avec des caractères conformes au souhait de JRK, c'est elle qui a raison. Tu me donneras le lien, stp ? Toi, tu trouves que dans ma fic, on voit de moins en moins Harry ? Moi, je dirai qu'on le voit plus que jamais mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas vraiment le sujet de ma fic. Bisous.

**Oxaline** : Oh ! C'est vraiment gentil, tous ces compliments ! ##. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bises.

**Tolede **: Je ne dirai pas qu'untel est plus fort que l'autre, je dirai que l'union fait la force et c'est ce que démontrait ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, ils sont au nombre de 9, pas 8. Tss, tss ! C'est pas bien de lire en croix! LOL. A plus. Bisous.

Chapitre 36 

- Hermione…

Harry ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux pour ce qui lui semblait la vingtième fois en une heure.

- Oh ! Encore une fois, Harry ! Je suis certaine que tu y es presque ! fit-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et désigna du bout de sa baguette les membres de l'AD disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce. Tous endormis malgré eux. Même Luna, qui avait vaillamment lutté contre le sommeil, avait capitulé et dormait profondément, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés. Seul Dobby demeurait parfaitement éveillé. Il avait surveillé les progrès de Harry d'un air extasié et ses grands yeux globuleux exprimaient une admiration sans borne. Le Gryffondor fut, un instant, embarrassé par l'adoration qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de l'elfe de maison. Une petite voix retentit au fond de son esprit, se demandant soudain s'il saurait se montrer à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il chassa cette pensée négative d'un geste agacé. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à faire était complètement fou et s'il permettait aux doutes de s'immiscer, ils n'iraient pas très loin.

Légèrement rasséréné par sa propre conviction, il pivota vers Hermione bailla ouvertement et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

- Soyons réaliste, Hermione, dit-il en chuchotant, je suis mort de fatigue et j'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer. Tu as remarqué ? Mes _Portus_ ne produisent plus la moindre étincelle. Il faut qu'on dorme un peu. De plus, on sera totalement inefficace au Manoir Malefoy si on est incapable de formuler correctement le plus petit sortilège de défense.

Hermione soupira et acquiesça à contre-cœur.

- Très bien. On reprendra ça demain.

- Tout à l'heure, tu veux dire, corrigea Harry avec une légère grimace en voyant l'heure qu'affichait sa montre.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Harry, je sais que je te fais répéter encore et encore le même geste et la même incantation mais on n'a droit qu'à un seul essai et il faut que ça soit le bon. Imagine les conséquences si nous atterrissons dans un endroit totalement inconnu et…

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas simplement essayer d'une pièce à l'autre pour commencer ?

Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée.

- Harry ! On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard ! Et les Portoloins sont associés à ce mode de transport. On peut les utiliser pour sortir de Poudlard mais pas pour y revenir, ni même se déplacer d'un bout à l'autre du château. Donc, désolée de te mettre la pression mais…

- J'ai compris, lâcha Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

Il regarda Luna d'un air attendri puis la prit délicatement dans ses bras puis il se tourna vers Hermione et lui murmura :

- Je suis tellement crevé que je n'ose même pas tenter un _Mobilicorpus _pour la déplacer, j'aurai trop peur de la faire tomber.

Hermione pouffa. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tous les endroits confortables étaient occupés.

- Où vous allez vous mettre ?

- Je sais pas. Au fait, où est Kiara ?

- Dans la seconde chambre. Ella a pris machinalement celle qu'elle occupait déjà. Il reste donc la chambre à coucher de Rogue…

Harry resta silencieux mais l'expression de son visage fut suffisamment éloquente. Hermione lui lança un regard entendu.

- Je ne ferai aucun commentaire, Harry. Je crois que je ne pourrai pas non plus. Bien, on va arranger ça.

Elle sonda la pièce puis avisa l'épais tapis devant la cheminée. Elle leva sa baguette, prononça une formule qui le transforma en matelas et fit apparaître oreillers et couvertures. Harry fronça comiquement les sourcils.

- Eh ! Rappelle-moi pourquoi c'est moi qui dois programmer le Portoloin !

- Parce que me décrire la chambre de Malefoy ne suffirait pas à nous y envoyer, malheureusement.

Harry soupira.

- C'est vrai. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

- Bonne nuit, Harry, répondit-elle en se glissant près de Ron.

- Dobby, je te remercie d'être resté si tard. Tu peux retourner aux cuisines.

- Oh non, Monsieur ! fit l'elfe, presque choqué par cette perspective. Dobby reste ici pour veiller sur Harry Potter et tous ses amis !

Harry sourit.

- D'accord. Tu peux rester là. Bonne nuit, Dobby.

- Bonne nuit, Harry Potter.

§§§§

Remus Lupin et Hestia Jones regagnèrent le numéro 12 de Grimmault Place aux premières heures du matin. Il faisait encore nuit noire et l'air était glacé. Frissonnante, Hestia s'engouffra à l'intérieur tandis que le loup-garou refermait derrière eux.

Emmeline Vance et le vieux Dedalus Diggle étaient de piquet pour la nuit. Ils étaient attablés à la cuisine devant une tasse de thé encore fumante. Les deux Aurors levèrent aussitôt les yeux en entendant entrer les nouveaux-venus.

- Alors ? dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Remus secoua la tête négativement.

- Rien. Ce n'est pas bon signe du tout. A l'heure qu'il est, Lucius Malefoy _aurait_ dû relâcher ses otages. Mais il n'y aucune trace nulle part. Bien sûr, c'était largement à prévoir mais Rogue a vu là le seul moyen de…Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que son sacrifice n'ait servi à rien. Et donner l'assaut au Manoir Malefoy dans ces conditions va se révéler très…délicat.

Les deux autres Aurors acquiescèrent silencieusement. Remus, la mine sombre, se tourna vers Hestia.

- Je vais appeler Dumbledore par cheminée et lui faire notre rapport. Tu viens ?

Ils se dirigèrent sans bruit vers le salon, frôlant le paravent qu'on avait ingénieusement mis là pour masquer la vue au portrait de Madame Black. Apparemment la mère de Sirius dormait profondément car leur passage ne déclencha aucune salve d'injures. Rémus, en sa qualité de lycanthrope, essuyait régulièrement les insultes de la sorcière acariâtre.

Il eut soudain une pensée pour Tonks, qui, elle aussi avait dû faire face aux attaques régulières de la mégère. Mais la jeune femme ne s'était jamais laissé démonter et y avait répondu avec la même verve colorée.

Remus réprima un sourire au souvenir qui lui traversa l'esprit.

Quelques temps avant Noël, Tonks avait décidé de tester un nouveau moyen de prendre le contre-pied de l'attitude plus que déplaisante de Madame Black.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'elle passait devant le portrait, la vieille sorcière l'avait invectivée de façon encore plus agressive que de coutume, lui rappelant une énième fois sa condition de honteuse bâtarde. La jeune Auror s'était tournée calmement vers elle et avait métamorphosé son visage en une réplique exacte d'une Madame Black revenue à la vie et s'était mise à lui parler le plus familièrement du monde en l'appelant « mémé » puisque tel était leur lien de parenté. Madame Black était restée muette sous le choc un bon moment puis avait poussé un hurlement d'horreur. Apparemment, voir à quel point sa propre méchanceté avait déformé les traits aristocratiques dont elle avait été si fière dans sa jeunesse, en quelque chose de proprement repoussant, l'avait sérieusement ébranlée et elle ne se sentait visiblement pas assez forte pour subir à nouveau cette vision. Depuis lors, elle faisait semblant de dormir dès qu'elle entendait Tonks dans la maison.

Le sourire de Remus s'effaça brusquement et ses lèvres prirent un pli à la fois amer et soucieux. Le rire malicieux de Tonks ne retentirait peut-être plus jamais entre ces murs…

§§§§

Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement réveillé, dès que les gonds de la porte qui menaient aux cachots grincèrent. Son ouïe avait toujours été très fine et il était heureux de constater que l'âge n'avait pas émoussé ce sens-là. Il eut un vague rictus d'autodérision. Il avait trente-sept ans, ce qui pour la plupart des gens n'était pas vraiment pas très âgé et encore moins chez les sorciers. Mais lui, avait toujours senti le poids des années peser plus fortement sur ses épaules. Comme si les malheurs qui avaient jalonnés sa vie depuis sa prime enfance et ensuite les mauvais choix qu'il avait pris en suivant l'endoctrinement d'un sorcier assassin et mégalomane l'avaient fait vieillir prématurément.

Il se leva lentement, ne permettant pas à son corps de ressentir un quelconque vertige. Il n'avait pris aucune nourriture ni boisson depuis le midi précédent – et d'après ses calculs, le jour ne devrait pas tarder à se lever - et la sensation de faim était encore très vague et nullement incontrôlable.

Toutefois, il était habitué à sauter des repas ou à les prendre à des heures indues. Parfois, la préparation d'une potion le plongeait dans un état de concentration telle qu'il en oubliait tout ce qui ne produisait pas de fumée violette, petits bouillonnements frémissants ou vapeur acide.

La soif allait plus rapidement devenir un problème mais, constata-il avec soulagement, l'humidité des cellules avait déposé d'infimes gouttelettes sur ses robes. L'épaisse laine noire les avait retenues en surface au lieu de les absorber. Rogue amena ses bras à hauteur de visage et aspira doucement l'eau accrochée au tissu. C'était peu mais il devrait s'en contenter dans l'immédiat.

Il se recoucha quand il entendit les pas extérieurs se rapprocher de sa cellule et s'arrêter devant son cachot. La personne à l'extérieur demeura silencieuse un long moment, sans doute, utilisait-elle un puissant sortilège qui lui permettait de voir à travers la lourde porte et dans l'obscurité.

Il s'obligea à rester totalement immobile, pour donner l'illusion qu'il dormait. Il ignorait qui le surveillait, peut-être était-ce Lucius ou alors un de ses fidèles suivants.

Les pas finirent par s'éloigner. Quand Rogue fut absolument certain qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, il se cala du mieux qu'il put sur ce qui pouvait passer pour une couchette. Il se retourna plusieurs fois pour trouver une position qui ne l'ankyloserait pas trop et ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois. Il prit une profonde inspiration et verrouilla lentement son esprit à tout ce qui pouvait parasiter sa concentration. Lucius aimait soigner ses effets et lui réservait sans aucun doute un traitement _très _spécial. Il valait donc mieux s'y préparer.

§§§§

- Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Harry ! S'il te plait ! Il est temps de se lever !

Le Gryffondor sentit qu'on lui secouait l'épaule sans ménagement et ouvrit un œil embrumé de sommeil vers le propriétaire de la main.

- Mmm… ? Hermione… ?

Il la reconnut malgré sa vision rendue floue par l'absence de lunettes et referma les paupières en soupirant.

- Harry ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix impatiente.

- Hermione, marmonna-t-il en se redressant difficilement. Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas totalement humaine. Personne ne peut dormir si peu et afficher un air si fringant le lendemain. C'en est écœurant.

Hermione roula des yeux tandis qu'il tâtonnait pour trouver ses lunettes.

- Il est plus de sept heures, Harry. Nous devons nous montrer à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner sinon notre absence va éveiller les soupçons, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry se gratta l'arrière du crâne en ébouriffant ses cheveux encore plus et bailla sans retenue.

- Ouais. Sûrement. Et les autres, ils sont debout ?

- Je vais aller les réveiller et ensuite, on remontera par petits groupes comme à l'aller. Voilà le programme de la matinée : on prend un solide repas, on regagne nos Tours respectives pour changer de vêtements et ensuite, on revient là. Pour terminer ton entraînement.

Dans le regard émeraude de Harry, toute trace de sommeil parut s'évanouir d'un coup.

- Tu penses que j'y arriverai ? demanda-t-il sans cacher son anxiété.

Hermione posa une main rassurante sur la sienne et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

- Oh ! Bien sûr, Harry ! Je n'ai aucun doute sur tes capacités !

Harry fit une moue peu convaincue et son amie secoua la tête mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

- Harry ! Tu _es_ un très grand sorcier ! Tu es fin prêt à exécuter un parfait _Portus_ mais il ne reste qu'une seule personne à convaincre de cette évidence !

Il haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Ah ? Qui ça ?

- Toi-même, idiot ! Tu possèdes cette espèce de magie puissante et instinctive qui te donne le pouvoir de contrer même un sortilège Impardonnable. Souviens-toi de l'_Imperium _du professeur Maugrey, même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Sers-toi de cette puissance innée pour lancer tes sortilèges et oublie tes doutes. Ils n'ont pas lieu d'être.

Harry resta sans voix devant ce discours enflammé.

- Et bien, Potter, sommes-nous en présence de la présidente de ton fan-club officiel ? Où sont les formulaires d'inscription ? ricana Drago qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

Kiara, qui le suivait de près, lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il émit un « outch ! » fort peu élégant et se redressa en se massant le flanc avec ostentation.

- Eh ! Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter !

Kiara le toisa lentement, sans rien dire.

- D'accord, admit Drago, je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié.

Le blond croisa le regard vert de Harry qui ne semblait pas fâché de son commentaire mais plutôt amusé de le voir capituler si facilement devant Kiara. Le Serpentard se rembrunit un peu en voyant la lueur légèrement moqueuse qui pétillait dans les yeux du Gryffondor.

Hermione se releva et leur demanda de réveiller les autres. Quand ce fut fait, elle leur exposa le déroulement de la matinée. Comme cela ne soulevait aucune objection, les membres de l'AD quittèrent l'appartement de Rogue en laissant Drago, Kiara et Dobby.

Dobby se rendit aux cuisines et revint avec un énorme plateau de petit-déjeuner. Les deux jeunes gens s'attablèrent et attaquèrent leurs œufs-bacon avec appétit.

Kiara beurrait un toast quand un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée du salon suivi d'une voix reconnaissable entre toute.

- Kiara ? Vous êtes là ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- C'est Dumbledore, chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de Drago.

Il arqua un sourcil.

- Tu crois qu'il soupçonne quelque chose ? demanda-il sur le même ton.

Elle eut un haussement d'épaules pour signifier son ignorance et se leva. Elle marcha jusqu'au salon et se plaça devant le foyer.

- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore. Avez-vous des nouvelles ?

Le vieil homme secoua la tête. Malgré l'image un peu floue que lui renvoyait les flammes, Kiara voyait bien qu'il avait l'air exténué.

- Encore rien, malheureusement. Et vous ?

Kiara sursauta imperceptiblement.

_Que signifiait ce « et vous ?_ »

- Quoi, moi ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait aussi neutre que possible.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous bien dormi ? Vous êtes très matinale ce matin.

- Oui, mais comment saviez-vous que je ne dormais plus ?

- Je voulais vous parler alors les elfes m'ont appelé dès que vous avez commandé votre petit-déjeuner, répondit-il avec un sourire.

« _Il me surveille de près_… » pensa Kiara qui ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir amusée, irritée ou méfiante.

- Vous vouliez me parler, alors ?

- Oui. Je voulais m'assurer que vous ne vous sentez pas trop isolée.

_Prêche-t-il le faux pour savoir le vrai ? Se doute-il de quelque chose ?_

Kiara décida de s'en tenir au plus près de la vérité, c'était manifestement plus prudent.

- Et bien, je ne suis pas vraiment isolée, Professeur. Drago est là et Harry et quelques amis ont passé la soirée ici, déclara-t-elle avec un naturel confondant.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Très bien, Kiara. Je suis ravi de constater que vous êtes entourée d'amis qui vous soutiennent.

La jeune fille chercha un double sens à ses paroles mais elles résonnaient simplement comme de la bienveillance.

- J'ai cette chance.

- J'en suis heureux. Je vous tiendrai au courant si la situation évolue.

- Merci, Professeur.

La tête de Dumbledore disparut des flammes et Kiara poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Quel vieux grigou ! s'exclama-t-elle en regagnant la cuisine.

- Tu penses qu'il sait ?

- Non ! Enfin, je ne crois pas. Peut-être un léger pressentiment ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Il est malin comme un renard, mais tant qu'il reste absolument persuadé qu'on ne peut pas quitter Poudlard, il s'en tiendra là. Je parie même cent Gallions que les Sombrals sont aussi étroitement surveillés que moi.

Elle prit un autre toast.

- Bien, je pense qu'il faut se préparer sérieusement. Tu as entendu Hermione ? Harry est presque prêt. Cet après-midi, avec l'aide de Merlin, son Portoloin nous amènera directement dans ta chambre.

Drago en lâcha sa fourchette.

- Avec l'aide de _Merlin _? répéta Drago, légèrement incrédule. Mais je croyais que tu avais une confiance absolue en Potter !

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- C'est le cas. Mais on ne sait jamais…

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Bye.

Falyla


	38. chapitre 37

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Salut ! Ne te stresse surtout pas, je vais essayer d'attaquer la dernière côte cet après-midi, alors n'attends rien avant la fin de la semaine. Bisous.

**Vici Black** : Ce chapitre était prêt depuis un bon moment, mais c'est mon décortiqueur en chef qui était surbooké et comme je ne mets pas en ligne s'il n'a pas corrigé et commenté…Mais j'avoue que je connais une petite baisse de régime ces derniers temps, mais je reconnais les symptômes, c'est parce que c'est presque la fin de la fic alors, inconsciemment ou consciemment, je laisse traîner…M'enfin, faut bien terminer un jour, non ? Bises.

**Alixe** : Malgré le statut de Drago dans cette fic, je continue de les faire se titiller, j'adore ! LOL. Bisous.

**Geobabault** : Les choses avancent. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Ma foi, la description détaillé de la chambre de Drago se casait assez mal dans l'action alors, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Bisous.

**Agua :** N'accuse pas trop vite Dumbledore ! C'est le choix de Rogue de se sacrifier…Bises.

**Julie **: C'est vrai, ça n'avance pas forcément vite mais ça cadre avec le rythme de la fic, enfin, j'espère. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Merci de ta fidélité. Bises.

**OneTakeWatson **: Merci ! La suite est là. Bisous.

**Leslie Glady **: Salut ! Je crois que le lundi est devenu mardi mais bon, tant pis…LOL. Bises.

**Minerve** : Je ne prévois pas que la fic développera fortement le thème Rogue/Tonks. Quant à Drago, j'aime bien ton terme de « fréquentable » LOL. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : Mais oui, il va y arriver ! LOL. Mais je pouvais pas lui faire réussir ça d'un coup de cuiller à pot, non ? La suite, juste plus bas. Bises.

**Oxaline** : Hermione : cheffe de meute ?? LOL. Je trouve que ça lui va bien finalement. Bisous.

**Tolede **: Je sais, je sais, je ne suis pas très au point avec mes Portoloins mais franchement qui s'en soucie à part toi ? Hein ? Je te le demande ? Et puis ma théorie n'est pas si mauvaise après tout, les Portoloins qui ont ramené Harry à Poudlard ont été programmés par des sorciers « sur place » et très forts. Sinon, Poudlard, ce serait porte-ouverte pour Voldemort, non ? Bref, c'est moi l'auteure et je fais ce qui me plait, na ! Marrante ton idée de les envoyer dans la chambre de Drago mais à Serpentard, dommage, si j'avais su, je l'aurai utilisé si je n'avais pas fait dire à Hermione que le Portoloin ne fonctionnait pas dans Poudlard ! LOL. En tout cas, voilà la suite. Bises.

**Kikou224 **: C'est vrai c'est assez lent et j'ai été grandement tentée d'accélérer pour la fin mais ça n'aurait pas collé avec le rythme de la fic, je crois. Voyons ce que dit le Larousse pour « grigou » : gredin. Mais je l'ai mis dans le sens « vieux renard malin ». Bisous.

**Melu 9** : C'est très gentil et tu as tout à fait raison, les rapports intimes de Drago/Kiara se prêtent assez mal à cette fin de fic. Ils n'ont pas trop le temps pour la bagatelle, quoi ! Mais je n'écris jamais de lemon pour faire un cota par chapitre. Je les écris quand la scène le demande, c'est tout. Au fait, tu as lu la première partie de cette fic, le Lion et le Serpent ? Parce que sinon, on n'y comprend rien ! LOL. Bises.

**Lythanie **: Salut ma puce qui mélange tout ! LOL. Comment ça va, toi ? Pleine de travail à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Merci de prendre le temps de me lire quand tu l'as, le temps ! LOL. Gros bisous.

**Petite note** : Je me suis mise au blog. Alors, si ça vous dit de partager mes humeurs et mes opinions sur tout, venez me faire un coucou sur Livejournal. Le lien est dans ma bio.

Chapitre 37. 

Les membres de l'AD redescendirent dans les cachots en milieu de matinée. Ils s'étaient douchés et changés et arboraient tous des vêtements chauds et pratiques, n'entravant pas leurs mouvements.

Ils se réinstallèrent pour assister aux derniers essais de Harry.

- Tu es prêt ?

Le Gryffondor eut un hochement de tête un peu raide mais ses yeux brillaient d'une énergique détermination. Il pointa sa baguette devant lui et articula :

_- Portus _!

Une magnifique gerbe d'étincelles bleues jaillit. Les flammèches crépitèrent dans l'air plusieurs longues secondes avant de s'éteindre une à une. Il y eut un concert d'exclamations admiratives et Hermione sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, manifestement plus que fière de son élève.

- Oh ! C'est vraiment magnifique, Harry ! Il n'y a aucun doute, tu es apte à programmer le Portoloin.

Harry grimaça lui aussi un sourire mais le sien était un peu tordu comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment s'enorgueillir d'un tel exploit.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui ! Vraiment sûre ! confirma-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers les autres et repéra celui qu'elle cherchait. Il était nonchalamment appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte qui menait à la cuisine. Il n'arborait pas du tout l'air ouvertement admiratif des membres de l'AD – c'était inconcevable - mais Hermione sut reconnaître la lueur de respect qui dansait dans ses yeux argentés face à la performance de Harry.

- Bon, Drago, c'est à toi.

- A moi ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- C'est dans ta chambre qu'on va tous atterrir, je te rappelle. On fait quoi après ? On ne peut tout simplement pas se disperser dans le Manoir – au fait, il est grand comment ? – pour chercher les prisonniers et encore moins se déplacer en groupe et fouiller partout.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Mais je n'en sais foutrement rien. J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez tous des adeptes de la méthode « on verra bien sur place et on avisera. »

Tous les regards des membres de l'AD convergèrent vers Kiara qui rougit d'embarras.

- Désolée mais c'est la vérité, non ?

Hermione émit un petit reniflement contrarié mais ne démentit pas. Elle demanda posément :

- Tu as une idée, Kiara ?

- Oui. Je pensais que Dobby pourrait déambuler dans le Manoir sans se faire remarquer et nous renseigner au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il se passe.

- Tu as un plan pour la suite ?

- Non, vraiment aucun. Mais ce sera certainement plus évident de tenter quelque chose si Tonks, papa et Rogue sont dans la même pièce. D'après ce que m'a dit Severus, Lucius allait probablement célébrer ce succès inespéré et organiser quelques _festivités _en l'honneur de sa capture. Oh ! Ce ne sont pas ses mots exacts mais j'ai bien saisi le sens général.

Un frisson les parcourut.

- A quel genre de _festivités _pensait-il exactement, Kiara ? s'enquit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Mais Kiara vit à son expression qu'il avait compris avant les autres.

- Rogue sera livré à Voldemort afin qu'il paie pour sa trahison, répondit-elle néanmoins dans un souffle.

Il eut un concert d'exclamations étouffées.

- Il y aura V-Voldemort ? s'enquit Neville, le teint aussi blême que ses camarades.

Kiara secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas du tout. Peut-être que Lucius l'amènera auprès de son Maître après.

- Non, intervint Drago. Mon père est trop imbu de lui-même et trop fier de l'ingéniosité de son plan pour permettre que tout ne se déroule pas au Manoir Malefoy, j'en mettrai ma main au feu. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il a concocté toute une mise en scène histoire de montrer à quel point il est soucieux de plaire et par la même occasion, ça lui permettra d'asseoir sa position auprès de Voldemort.

Un silence tendu suivit ses paroles. Ce fut Kiara qui le brisa.

- Je vais donc réitérer mon offre d'hier : celles et ceux qui ne souhaitent plus s'en mêler sont libres de partir. Personne ne les jugera.

Les jeunes sorciers s'entreregardèrent quelques secondes puis Seamus ricana :

- Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'a envie de rater l'occasion de gâcher la petite fête de cette ordure !

Tous les membres hochèrent la tête vigoureusement.

- D'accord, admit Kiara, touchée par cette unanimité. Mais je vous supplie d'être prudents. L'effet de surprise est sans doute un gros avantage mais il ne nous protégera pas de tout.

Hermione reprit la parole.

- Si tout le monde est prêt et n'a plus de question, je pense qu'on peut y aller. Vous avez tous votre baguette ? Bien, venez vous mettre en cercle. Dobby, tu nous précèdes pour voir si la voie est libre ?

L'elfe de maison se redressa, très honoré de la mission qui lui était confiée.

- Oui, Hermione Granger. Je reviens tout de suite, Mademoiselle.

Il claqua des doigts et disparut.

- Harry ? Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai connu des moments plus relaxants.

Elle lui sourit, compréhensive, puis prit une théière sur une étagère et la lui tendit.

- Je pense que ceci devrait faire l'affaire, non ?

Il eut un petit « pop » et Dobby réapparut dans la pièce.

La chambre de Drago Malefoy est inoccupée, Mademoiselle et Dobby a jeté un sortilège de verrouillage sur la porte et un autre d'insonorisation par précaution.

Hermione se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sonore entre ses deux grandes oreilles.

- Dobby, je t'adore, tu penses à tout !

Le visage de l'elfe de maison parut se froisser comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer bruyamment sous le coup de l'émotion mais il sembla se reprendre et sa peau prit une curieuse teinte vert kaki plus soutenue.

- Hermione Granger a embrassé…Dobby ? balbutia-t-il de sa petite voix.

Ron agita sa large main devant la figure de l'elfe pour l'éventer.

- Eh ! Remets-toi Dobby, ça fait toujours ça la première fois.

Un éclat de rire souligna cette remarque. Hermione, les joues roses, leur demanda de se rapprocher et se tourna vers Harry.

- Prêt ?

- Oui.

Il prit la théière par l'anse et attendit que chacun pose un doigt sur sa base renflée, quand ce fut fait, il ferma les yeux.

- A trois, murmura-t-il.

Les jeunes sorciers retinrent leur souffle.

- Un…Deux…

A trois, il tapota l'extrémité de sa baguette sur la porcelaine.

_- Portus_ ! dit-il fermement.

Kiara, Drago, Harry, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Seamus se sentirent arrachés du sol par un crochet invisible et leur estomac fit un dangereux looping. L'instant suivant, ils atterrirent dans un amas de corps emmêlés sur l'épais tapis persan qui recouvrait le sol marbré.

Ils se redressèrent en gémissant ou en se massant la partie de leur anatomie qui avait été malmenée à la réception et regardèrent autour d'eux, à la fois incrédules et vaguement soulagés.

Le Portoloin de Harry les avait emmenés directement dans la chambre de Drago.

Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient pénétré le Manoir Malefoy.

Il y eut un nouveau « pop » et Dobby apparut dans la chambre à son tour. La pièce était vaste et offrait suffisamment de place pour que les membres de l'AD puisse y circuler librement. Il y avait également un cabinet de toilettes, ce qui faciliterait bien des choses. Une fois que chacun eut fait le tour des lieux sans cacher sa curiosité au grand dam de Drago, Hermione leur demanda de se recentrer un peu sur ce qui les avait conduits là. Elle se tourna vers Kiara.

- Alors, on en reste à ce qui a été prévu, c'est Dobby qui part en éclaireur ?

Kiara se pencha vers l'elfe.

- Tu penses que c'est possible, Dobby ? Tu pourras circuler dans les couloirs sans susciter les questions de tes congénères ? Ils n'iront pas alerter leur Maître parce que tu ne devrais pas être ici ?

- Les elfes de maison ne posent pas de question, Kiara Weasley, ils font ce qu'on exige d'eux, Mademoiselle. Dobby sait qu'ils se tairont, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sentencieux.

Kiara échangea un regard significatif avec Hermione.

- Très bien. Tu vas donc faire un premier tour d'inspection et ensuite tu reviens nous faire ton rapport. Sois prudent, Dobby et reviens dès que tu peux.

La petite créature hocha solennellement la tête et, d'un claquement de doigts, s'évapora dans les airs.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va y arriver ? s'enquit Seamus.

- Il n'y a aucun doute, confirma Harry. Dobby est un petit être plein de ressources. Il connaît l'endroit comme sa poche et il saura exactement où pêcher les renseignements dont nous avons besoin. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Harry désigna un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il à Drago.

Le Serpentard acquiesça puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fronça les sourcils.

- Il est à peine onze heures du matin. Je suppose qu'on va passer une bonne partie de la journée ici. Ceux qui veulent se reposer encore peuvent le faire, les autres, ma bibliothèque est là-bas.

Kiara se rapprocha de lui et se colla étroitement dans son dos.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle. Sans toi, nous ne serions pas là et j'imagine que cette intrusion dans ton refuge n'est pas très agréable.

Drago haussa négligemment les épaules.

- J'y survivrai, dit-il en se retournant pour l'enlacer.

Elle plongea son regard bleu et or dans celui de son compagnon.

« Je t'aime » articula-t-elle silencieusement. Il captura ses mots directement sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa doucement et la relâcha à contrecœur.

- J'aurai bien une idée pour tuer le temps mais je ne pense pas que ça soit très indiqué. Par contre, j'ai quelques ouvrages rares sur les potions, je suis sûr qu'ils te plairont.

§§§§

Dobby revint un peu moins d'une heure plus tard. Il avait facilement glané tous les renseignements qui pouvaient leur être utiles. Les cuisines étaient un endroit propice aux bavardages.

Un de ses congénères lui avait appris qu'un souper important se préparait pour le soir-même, un repas où l'on attendait une douzaine de convives et que le Maître tenait à ce que tout soit parfait.

Les membres de l'AD échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Et les prisonniers ? le pressa Kiara. Tu as appris quelque chose ?

- Oui, Kiara Weasley. Dipsy a entendu dire qu'il y avait trois personnes dans les cellules du cachot, Mademoiselle.

Kiara soupira sans retenue.

- Même si Malefoy ne les a pas relâchés, au moins, on sait qu'ils sont vivants.

Tous acquiescèrent, visiblement soulagés, eux aussi, sauf Drago.

- Je suis navré de tempérer votre regain de confiance mais Dobby vient de dire qu'ils seront une douzaine, tout un groupe de Mangemorts surentraînés. Nous ne sommes que neuf et ça n'a pas l'air de vous émouvoir des masses.

Ils s'entreregardèrent un bref instant puis se tournèrent vers Harry.

- Et bien, avant les vacances d'été, quand on est allé au Département des Mystères, on s'est retrouvé face à…ton père et à quelques-uns de ses amis. Je ne les ai pas comptés mais je pense qu'ils devaient être facilement plus de dix et nous n'étions que six…Et on s'est plutôt bien débrouillé avant l'arrivée des Aurors.

Le blond haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Oh vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que les a empêchés de vous tirer comme des lapins ?

Harry plissa le front puis grimaça.

- La prophétie, admit-il finalement.

- La quoi ?

Il se tourna vers Kiara en quête d'un semblant d'explication mais ce fut Harry qui lui répondit à nouveau.

- Ce serait un peu long si on entrait dans les détails mais l'essentiel est de savoir que ton père voulait quelque chose pour son Maître que je tenais dans ma main et qui ne devait surtout pas se briser. C'est pour ça que, lui et les Mangemorts, ne nous ont pas attaqués ou même tués sans sommation. Ils voulaient le récupérer d'abord.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, ils n'ont rien pu vous faire, dans un premier temps, parce que vous attaquer signifiait prendre le risque de perdre ce que voulait Voldemort.

Harry opina du chef, croisa le regard de Neville et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

- Ils n'ont vraiment pas eu de chance parce que la prophétie est tombée quand même et que le message s'est perdu dans le bruit de la bataille.

Ses pupilles émeraude étincelèrent puis son regard se durcit.

- Ce jour-là, Voldemort n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait et ça l'a rendu fou de colère. Et aujourd'hui, tout comme la dernière fois, avec votre aide, il n'aura rien. Rien du tout.

Il y eut un instant de silence que Drago brisa finalement.

- D'accord, Potter, tu ne manques pas de cran, je dois le reconnaître. Mais tu n'envisages tout de même pas de descendre au salon en plein repas et leur réclamer de te rendre les prisonniers ? Parce que je vois pas ce qui, _cette fois_, empêcherait les charmantes relations de travail de mon père de nous jeter un _Doloris _à chacun, avant qu'on puisse faire quoi que se soit pour les contrer ? Tu as prévu autre chose ?

Harry le dévisageait, soudain pensif, n'ayant manifestement pas l'air d'avoir entendu la dernière partie de la tirade du Serpentard.

- Réclamer les prisonniers en plein repas, répéta-t-il à mi-voix puis un grand sourire illumina ses trais. Mais c'est génial, Malefoy !

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux puis ricana sans conviction :

- T'es dingue, Potter !

- Pas du tout, nia le Gryffondor, pas vexé le moins du monde.

- Ah non ? Et tu crois que mon père va renoncer à ses précieux otages pour tes beaux yeux ?

Harry afficha une mine encore plus contente.

- Pour les miens, certainement pas, mais les tiens… ?

Les membres de l'AD suivaient maintenant avec beaucoup d'attention cet échange.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu envisages de faire, Potter. Tu veux m'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange ?

- Tu as tout pigé. Ton père t'a bien demandé de t'infiltrer dans notre groupe et d'espionner nos faits et gestes, non ?

Drago remua, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- C'est vrai, admit-il à voix basse. C'était son idée de base.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas envisager que tu t'es fait griller et que nous t'utilisons, _nous_, en tant qu'otage ?

Le blond le fixa sans rien dire un long moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre d'une telle option.

- D'accord, Potter. Je marche. Mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais et que ça sera vraiment convaincant parce que si mon père se doute de quelque chose…

Le brun leva la main pour l'interrompre.

- Il serait vraiment prêt à reconnaître devant ses amis Mangemorts, devant Voldemort, qu'il s'est trompé sur _toi_ ? Que son jugement n'est pas infaillible ? J'en doute sérieusement, Malefoy. Il est trop imbu de lui-même.

Drago pouvait difficilement le contredire.

- Tu le connais bien, Potter. Mais si malgré tout, il ne croit pas à notre petite mise en scène ?

Un lent sourire fendit le visage de Harry.

- Et bien, au cas où ta prestation de comédien laisserait à désirer, j'ai un plan B…

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Bye.

Falyla


	39. chapitre 38

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Je pense que tu as battu tous les records. Même JessHDH n'avait jamais été si rapide ! Merci encore ! Bisous.

**OneTakeWatson** : Après deux jours, le chapitre est devenu enfin lisible et complet. Si tu n'es pas revenu le lire, cours-y vite ! LOL Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Désolée pour toi aussi, mais Ffnet m'a bien énervée sur ce coup-là ! Bisous.

**Kikou224 **: C'est vrai que ça bouge un peu plus mais il fallait bien amener l'action d'une manière ou d'une autre, et j'aime pas trop les raccourcis…LOL. Quant à Lucius, ma foi, je te laisse juger… Bises.

**Julie **: Merci à toi qui as persisté dans ta lecture même si c'était carrément illisible. Je pense qu'y jeter un coup d'œil ne sera pas inutile…LOL. Tu crois qu'ils se sont jetés dans la gueule du loup ? Pas si sûr…Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Salut toi ! Ravie de voir que tu es fidèle au poste. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci ! T'inquiète pas trop, y a encore quelques chapitres. Bisous.

**Dega** : Mais c'est pas grave ! Je suis moi-même une très mauvaise revieweuse. Bises.

**Vici Black** : Le plan B n'est pas pour tout de suite…Bisous.

**Vif d'Or :** Merci beaucoup pour tes 2 mails, c'est très gentil. Oui, Ffnet a rétabli le cours des choses. Quelle galère ! Enfin…La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Lapaumee** : Merci de lire mes fics. Je me dois de préciser que les Malheurs de DM sont « alternatifs » et qu'ils ont été écrits bien avant le début du Sacrifice. Ils n'ont pas de liens, n'en cherche pas, si ce n'est de reprendre, juste pour le plaisir, le perso de Kiara et la base de LS. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que le Sacrifice se termine avec un grand slash. Pour « trop blonde », j'éditerai probablement le prochain chapitre cette semaine. Bisous.

**Oxaline** : Contente de voir que mes pointes d'humour te font rire. Merci pour les compliments. Bises.

**Tolede** : Une fois n'est pas coutume, tu penses exactement le contraire de la majorité. Ou alors, c'est parce que tu es un homme ? Sans doute…LOL. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a le plan de Harry ? C'est-y pas une bonne idée de débarquer entre la poire et le fromage ? LOL. De toute façon, on y est pas encore. A plus. Bisous.

**Petite note de moi** : je vous rappelle que je poste mes billets d'humeur et autres « avis sur tout » dans Livejournal. Si ça vous intéresse, vous êtes les bienvenus. Le lien est dans ma bio.

Chapitre 38 

Severus Rogue perçut très clairement les gonds de la grosse porte grincer. Des pas se rapprochèrent de sa cellule. Un sortilège inconnu fut prononcé et le cachot s'ouvrit. Rogue reconnut la silhouette de Lucius.

- Severus, mon ami, je pense qu'il est temps de se préparer, déclara-t-il de sa voix la plus onctueuse.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il se composa un visage impassible et se leva. Malefoy eut un sourire glacial.

- Comme tu es docile, mon ami.

Puis son sourire s'effaça. D'un bref mouvement de tête impérieux, il exigea :

- Allez, passe devant !

Rogue sortit dans le couloir éclairé par des torches. La lumière était faible et vacillante mais après l'obscurité totale dans laquelle on l'avait volontairement plongé, c'était suffisant pour l'éblouir. Il avança en trébuchant sur le sol inégal, Lucius sur ses talons.

D'un mouvement négligent du poignet, ce dernier fit pivoter la grosse porte et dévoila le couloir principal.

Le cœur de Severus faillit manquer un battement. A quelques mètres devant lui, il vit Tonks, toujours sous les traits de Kiara, penchée sur le corps massif de Perceval Weasley, toujours inanimé.

Une colère sans nom le saisit. Le sang lui battait les tempes. Il avait toujours su que le marché que Lucius lui avait proposé était risqué mais le constater de visu le rendit fou furieux. Il se retourna si brusquement que Malefoy en sursauta.

- Tu ne les as pas relâchés ! Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu ! cria Rogue.

Lucius haussa un sourcil arrogant.

- Bien sûr que non ! Comment as-tu pu penser une minute que je m'y tiendrai ? D'ailleurs, j'ai d'autres projets pour ta fille.

Une lueur concupiscente s'alluma dans les iris argentées de Lucius et il passa la langue sur ses lèvres minces.

- C'est un joli petit lot, tu sais. Drago doit beaucoup s'amuser avec, tu ne crois pas ? Et je suis certain que d'autres y trouveraient leur compte…

Severus crut suffoquer de rage en entendant ça. Sans réfléchir, malgré mes mains bloquées, il fonça sur Lucius et le percuta violemment. La tête du blond frappa durement le mur. Mais avant que Rogue ne le frappe à nouveau, il avait sorti sa baguette et crié :

- _Stupéfix _!

Le corps de Rogue se figea instantanément et il chuta lourdement par terre.

- Severus ! s'écria Tonks, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Lucius se redressa dignement, épousseta ses vêtements et lissa sa longue chevelure blonde puis il baissa les yeux sur Tonks et ricana en s'approchant. Il l'empoigna par le col de sa cape et la força à se relever puis il se pencha vers elle. Elle planta ses yeux bleu nuit dans les siens, ne cachant pas son mépris, tandis qu'il lui replaçait une mèche derrière l'oreille et lui caressait la joue au passage. Tonks réprima difficilement un frémissement de dégoût.

- Ton père n'est qu'un imbécile, ma belle. Il n'a jamais compris où était son véritable intérêt et regarde où ça l'a mené, dit-il en désignant Rogue d'un geste dédaigneux. Mais toi ? Tu es une sorcière de pure lignée et je sais que tu es douée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de sang neuf. Drago va bientôt être initié et se tiendra à mes côtés. Rejoins nos rangs et sers le Maître avec nous, il te permettra de faire de grandes choses, ajouta-t-il avec une ferveur fanatique.

Tonks se raidit en entendant le discours de Malefoy. Voilà donc ce qu'il avait en tête. La raison et sa propre sécurité lui dictaient de rester stoïque et de faire mine de réfléchir à son offre mais son aversion pour Voldemort et ses fidèles fut la plus forte et, avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, les mots jaillirent d'eux-mêmes.

- JAMAIS JE NE RAMPERAI DEVANT VOLDEMORT COMME TOI ! lui hurla-t-elle avant de lui cracher au visage.

Lucius Malefoy parut se glacer sous l'insulte et ses pupilles se réduisirent à deux fentes animées d'un dangereux éclat métallique. Tonks sentit un frisson de peur lui courir le long de l'échine. D'un geste délibérément lent, il essuya sa joue sans la quitter des yeux puis la gifla à toute volée. Tonks partit en arrière sous l'impact et tomba sur le sol. Etourdie, les larmes aux yeux, elle se redressa à demi en humectant ses lèvres douloureuses. Elle grimaça aussitôt comme elle reconnaissait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. La chevalière en argent frappée aux armoiries de Malefoy que Lucius portait au petit doigt lui avait déchiré la lèvre.

Ce dernier afficha maintenant un sourire sardonique.

- La méthode moldue a aussi ses bons côtés, je dois bien le reconnaître, dit-il froidement en pliant et dépliant ses doigts. Mais elle n'est malheureusement pas suffisante pour me satisfaire pleinement. Les réjouissances ne devaient débuter que dans plusieurs heures et je ne pensais pas t'y inclure mais ton attitude et ton manque flagrant d'enthousiasme à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres changent quelque peu mes projets. Cependant, dans l'immédiat, je crois qu'une petite leçon de mon cru devrait mater à la fois le père et la fille.

Il leva sa baguette vers elle et murmura :

- _Stupefix _!

§§§§§

L'après-midi s'était écoulé lentement. Dobby était redescendu dans les cuisines et leur avait fourni de quoi leur caler l'estomac puis il était parti faire son tour d'inspection chaque heure et en était revenu un peu plus tard rapporter ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu.

Et maintenant que l'obscurité envahissait la chambre de Drago, tous les membres de l'AD avaient le plan de Harry en tête et ils attendaient que les premiers invités de Lucius Malefoy arrivent.

Harry se tenait devant la grande fenêtre quand un nouveau « pop » retentit dans la pièce. Dobby était de retour. Harry se retourna et vit que la petite créature semblait passablement agitée.

- Du nouveau, Dobby ? s'enquit le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, Harry Potter. Dobby est retourné aux cuisines voir Dipsy. Dipsy a confié à Dobby que Maître Malefoy avait décidé que le repas se tiendrait dans la…dans la…

L'elfe de maison se tordait les mains et ses grands yeux globuleux roulaient dans leur orbite sans vouloir se fixer quelque part. Visiblement, cet endroit devait le terroriser. Harry s'approcha et lui demanda d'une voix apaisante.

- Où ça, Dobby ? Où aura lieu le repas ?

Dobby prit une grande inspiration qui gonfla démesurément sa maigre poitrine et lâcha :

- Dans la Salle aux Trophées.

Il déglutit bruyamment et ajouta dans un souffle :

- Mais, les elfes l'appellent aussi la salle des punitions. C'est là que Maître Malefoy emmènent les elfes qui ne se sont suffisamment punis eux-mêmes aux yeux du Maître.

Les membres de l'AD se regardèrent en grimaçant. Le sadisme de Lucius Malefoy se semblait connaître aucune limite. Drago s'était levé à l'arrivée de l'elfe. Il pâlit un peu en entendant ça.

- Je connais cette salle. Mon père m'a toujours parlé de magie noire et en même temps, il m'interdisait formellement l'accès de cette pièce. Mais un jour, j'ai réussi à m'y introduire pendant que les elfes de maison la nettoyaient. Il y a une immense étagère vitrée avec une collection entière de crânes de pendus, des poupées vaudoues et des têtes réduites. Sans parler d'un assortiment complet d'objets de torture datant de Merlin. Cet endroit est bizarre. Il file la chair de poule et en même temps, il provoque une sorte de fascination morbide.

- Ça ressemble à la boutique de Barjow & Beurk, déclara Harry sans réfléchir à ce que son commentaire pouvait laisser entendre.

Le blond leva la tête brusquement et le fixa, l'œil méfiant.

- Exactement, articula lentement Drago. Tu es décidément plein de surprises, Potter. Mais que dirait le monde magique s'il savait que leur Sauveur se promène dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour y faire ses emplettes ?

- Harry ? Tu es allé chez Barjow & Beurk ? demanda Hermione d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

Harry haussa négligemment les épaules, repensant à la mésaventure qui l'avait conduit en ces lieux mal fréquentés.

- C'était il y a longtemps, Hermione. Et j'y suis arrivé par hasard. Quoiqu'il en soit, Malefoy, ton père semble avoir choisi le cadre idéal pour y recevoir _son hôte de marque_. Je suis certain de Voldemort appréciera la décoration.

§§§§§

Tonks sentit comme une piqûre lui traverser le torse et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ses paupières battirent un peu alors que sa vision tentait de se fixer et que ses oreilles enregistrait une voix d'homme qui prononçait distinctement :

- _Enervatum_ !

Elle tourna la tête du côté de la voix et vit Malefoy qui agitait sa baguette sous le nez de Rogue. Celui-ci se redressa d'un coup en clignant des yeux. Il regarda aussitôt autour de lui. Tonks fit de même.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre et sans porte. Les murs étaient tendus d'une riche tapisserie lie-de-vin mais la jeune fille pensa que cette teinte se rapprochait assez de la couleur du sang séché. Lucius les avait magiquement ligotés à une chaise, seul Perceval gisait, inconscient, sur le sol.

Malefoy se mit à marcher autour d'eux, en frappant sa baguette contre sa paume. Rogue croisa le regard de Tonks. Il se sentait si impuissant et tellement coupable de l'avoir entraînée avec lui. La lueur de désir qu'il avait clairement lue dans les yeux de Lucius le rendait malade et il craignait le pire.

- Alors, claqua la voix sèche de Lucius. Vous vous êtes, tous les deux, très mal comportés et je pense que vous méritez une petite leçon.

Il s'arrêta devant Tonks qui dardait sur lui un regard brûlant de haine puis pivota vers Rogue qui lui offrit un visage exempt de toute expression.

- Commençons par toi, Severus. J'ai pu constater que tu t'étais considérablement rapproché de Kiara depuis quelques temps. Voyons un peu si cette nouvelle relation va résister à mon jeu. Nous avons donc ta fille et ce Weasley qui l'a élevée.

Une grimace méprisante déforma ses traits aristocratiques.

- Ta fille, reprit Lucius, a rejeté une proposition qui ne se refusait pas et s'est permise de me cracher au visage et c'est pourquoi elle mérite que je lui jette un sortilège très, très douloureux. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Severus ?

Rogue sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines mais resta impassible. Toutes manifestations d'inquiétude ne feraient qu'aggraver la situation. Il attendit patiemment que Malefoy abattent toutes ses cartes. Tonks avait considérablement pâli mais elle releva fièrement le menton et il vit son corps se tendre, prêt à recevoir le _Doloris._ Rogue savait que son entraînement d'Auror l'avait préparée à ce genre de traitement mais tout n'avait été que théorique. Jamais Tonks n'avait subi le sortilège Impardonnable. Il déglutit péniblement.

- Cependant, poursuivit Lucius avec délectation, on va pimenter la chose. Toi, Severus, tu vas choisir qui va recevoir le _Doloris. _

Mais avant que Rogue n'entrevoie une possibilité d'épargner Tonks en se proposant comme cible, Malefoy pointa sa baguette alternativement sur la jeune fille et sur Perceval et précisa d'une voix triomphante :

- Choisis entre ta fille ou l'homme pour qui elle a tout tenté en venant jusqu'à moi ?

Tonks hoqueta et le regarda horrifiée, même Rogue avait blêmi. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Lucius Malefoy était un être diabolique qui savait exactement où frapper pour toucher un point sensible.

- Le choix est simple, Severus, ou c'est ta fille qui se tord de douleur ou c'est Weasley. Alors ?

Rogue secoua la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Lucius. Jette-moi le _Doloris_ et qu'on en finisse avec cette mascarade !

Malefoy s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait.

- Non, non, Severus. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas, ton tour viendra bien assez tôt mais je laisse ce soin au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je le lui ai promis, ajouta-t-il, ne pouvait cacher sa propre autosatisfaction, alors je ne peux me permettre de lui livrer une _marchandise_ abîmée.

Son regard argenté se fit dur et sa voix coupante.

- Mais pour l'instant, c'est moi qui dicte les règles. J'ai dit : choisis !

Rogue se sentit perdu. Comment pouvait-il choisir entre torturer la femme qu'il aimait et la voir souffrir sous ses yeux et l'homme qui avait élevé sa fille ?

Il laissa malgré lui son regard s'attarder sur la silhouette inconsciente de Perceval. Jamais Kiara ne lui pardonnerait. Savoir qu'il serait certainement mort depuis longtemps quand elle l'apprendrait ne le soulageait pas.

Tonks, quand à elle, avait compris sur qui s'était porté son choix.

- Severus ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est moi qui… Il n'est pas en état de…

- Il suffit ! la coupa Lucius. Alors, Severus ?

Rogue soupira lourdement et lâcha dans un souffle :

- Weasley.

Tonks secoua désespérément la tête.

- Non ! Par Merlin ! Non !

Malefoy avait l'air de s'amuser follement.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Severus, dit-il en singeant une petite courbette.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Perceval et siffla :

- _Endoloris _!

Le corps légèrement amaigri mais encore massif se raidit violemment. Il se mit à tressauter, crispé par la douleur et à se tordre comme un ver au bout d'un hameçon. Le visage barbu de Perceval rebondit plusieurs fois sur le sol dans un bruit mat et sa tempe se mit à saigner. Même inconscient, son cerveau percevait l'intense souffrance mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'endiguer.

Finalement, Lucius stoppa l'incantation, le corps de Weasley s'affala comme une poupée de chiffon.

Tonks pleurait sans retenue et Rogue semblait manquer d'air, ses yeux étaient exorbités et son teint cadavérique.

Malefoy émit un petit ricanement.

- C'est certainement moins amusant sans les cris, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

Rogue le regarda, incapable de proférer la moindre parole, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Tu t'es ramolli, on dirait, constata Malefoy avec malveillance. C'est pitoyable. Que se passerait-il si ta fille y passait quand même ?

Rogue se redressa d'un coup et secoua vainement les liens magiques qui le retenaient.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Severus se mordit aussitôt la langue. Ce qu'il avait prévu de dire d'une voix ferme s'était mué en pathétique supplique. Lucius eut un sourire reptilien, comme s'il attendait cet instant depuis très longtemps.

- Oh vraiment ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui m'en empêcherait.

Il pivota et leva sa baguette vers Tonks.

- _Endoloris _!

La jeune femme reçut l'impact du sortilège au cœur de son ventre, elle poussa un long cri qui se transforma en affreuse grimace tandis que des centaines d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc lui transperçaient le corps, pulvérisant les maigres barrières de sa concentration. Elle atteignit un seuil de douleur inimaginable avant de rendre les armes. Elle laissa son instinct de survie prendre le pas sur sa conscience et s'évanouit.

Dès que sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine, Lucius releva sa baguette, satisfait. Il allait faire un commentaire caustique quand un phénomène inattendu se produisit, le faisant écarquiller des yeux. La longue chevelure noire de Kiara disparut soudain au profit de courtes mèches rose bonbon hérissées en pic. Tonks avait repris ses propres traits.

Incrédule, Lucius s'approcha et empoigna sèchement une touffe de cheveux et lui releva la tête sans douceur. Il scruta intensément le visage en forme de cœur de la jeune femme et fronça fortement les sourcils. Puis il poussa une sorte de grondement furieux et se tourna vers Rogue.

- Je la reconnais ! Elle était au Département des Mystères avec la bande de Dumbledore ! Qui est-ce ? Une Auror ?

Rogue le regarda fixement, sans rien dire. Il était lui-même sous le coup de la surprise et ne savait pas encore comment prendre le fait que Tonks n'avait plus l'apparence de Kiara.

- Où est ta fille, Rogue ? cracha Lucius, fou de rage.

Severus, voyant à quel point Malefoy était contrarié, se permit un sourire froid.

- Tout à fait en sécurité, à Poudlard, Lucius.

Les deux sorciers se mesurèrent du regard. Manifestement, Lucius mourait d'envie de lui jeter un sort mais curieusement, il n'en fit rien. Rogue se souvint alors des paroles qu'il avait prononcées un peu plus tôt : « Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui livrer une _marchandise_ abîmée. »

Ainsi donc Lucius était lié par la présomptueuse promesse qu'il avait faite au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne pouvait pas le toucher. Rogue en aurait presque ri si la situation n'était pas si tragique.

Lucius se tourna vers Tonks un instant puis ses yeux se reposèrent sur Rogue. En quelques secondes, le blond avait recouvré une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même.

- Effectivement, ça change un peu mes plans. Mais je sais m'adapter, précisa-t-il, l'air mauvais.

Il se dirigea vers le mur du fond, murmura une formule à voix-basse et une porte apparut.

- Je vais me préparer à accueillir mes invités. Je reviens bientôt, déclara-t-il avant de sortir.

Tout à leur confrontation, aucun des deux n'avait remarqué que Perceval était en train de se réveiller. Le choc du _Doloris_ l'avait sorti de son coma.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Bye.

Falyla


	40. chapitre 39

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ? Humm…Ouais…LOL. J'espère que tu vas mieux. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : C'est clair, tu as parfaitement cerné « mon » Lucius. Bises.

**Vici Black** : La suite est là. Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci, mais pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore bien compris, j'en remets une couche ! LOL. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : C'est tout à fait vrai ! LOL. La suite juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Alixe :** Tu me chercherais pas des poux dans la tête, toi ? LOL. Remarque, le but, c'était que Tonks redevienne comme « avant », c'est-à-dire, en piques roses. J'avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchi plus loin, quant à sa couleur d'origine. Bises.

**Oxaline** : Merci ! La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Kikou224 **: Oui, tu as parfaitement raison. Kathy, la mère de Kiara, avait 19 ans quand elle s'est enfuie de Londres. Perceval avait la bonne cinquantaine. Ce qui lui fait maintenant presque soixante-dix. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Mara Snape** : Merci ! C'est gentil ! Je suis d'accord, Lucius est un sublime méchant, c'est pour ça que je m'acharne sur lui sans pitié. Pour Seamus, je pense que les furoncles bien placés étaient suffisants, non ? Pour le reste, voir plus bas. Bisous.

**Minerve **: Ah ben oui ! L'avantage d'être l'auteure, c'est qu'on peut faire partir le meilleur ( hum…) des plans en choucroute ! LOL. Et là, vraiment, ça ne s'annonce pas bien du tout…Bises.

**Tolede** : Vu ce qui suit, le plan B, C ou Z est appelé à foirer complètement parce que j'ai concocté toute une suite de petits imprévus…J'espère que tu as enfin reçu ton colis, merci la Poste ! (Et je dis ça sans rougir ! LOL). Bisous.

**AnthaRosa** : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! C'est très gentil ! D'où je sors ça ? Ma foi, je ne sais pas trop mais j'avoue que cette fic-là m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts pour qu'elle tienne la route. Et comme je l'ai écrite pratiquement « à la semaine », c'était assez difficile de disséminer des indices au fur et à mesure sans vraiment savoir exactement ce qui suivrait parce j'avais bien la trame de base mais je ne fais pas de plan de chaque chapitre. C'était stressant mais plutôt stimulant, en fait, même si je suis très contente d'arriver au bout et que je me suis promise de ne plus écrire dans de telles conditions. Bises.

**Géraldine** : Merci d'avoir tout lu et d'avoir aimé. Voici la suite. Bisous.

Chapitre 39 

****

Perceval Weasley sortait peu à peu de l'inconscience, la tête encore embrumée par ce long sommeil, son vieux corps irradiant de douleur. Il essaya de bouger un peu ses membres mais cet effort lui sembla insurmontable. Il ferma les yeux, il ne pensait pas avoir ressenti une telle souffrance de sa vie. Il se força à respirer lentement et tenta de s'ouvrir à ce qui l'entourait. Il reconnut la voix de deux hommes. Le vieux sorcier percevait des mots mais son cerveau refusa de leur donner un sens. Puis un cri. Un long cri aigu de femme, cette fois. Ce hurlement de douleur lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque et acheva de le sortir définitivement de son état semi-comateux.

Le cri se tut aussi brusquement qu'il avait débuté. Perceval déglutit difficilement et sentit un tremblement lui parcourir l'échine. Il se maîtrisa du mieux qu'il put et parvint à rester parfaitement immobile. Sa position ne lui permettait pas de voir ce qui se passait derrière lui mais d'un autre côté, elle le protégeait. Aucun des deux hommes ne paraissait avoir remarqué son réveil.

Une affreuse grimace tordit ses traits ridés. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à torturer cette pauvre femme. Qui était-elle ? Et pourquoi lui avaient-ils infligé ça ?

Un flot de questions le submergea mais une se distinguait des autres et son importance était capitale : qu'est-ce que lui, Perceval Weasley, faisait là ? Comment avait-il pu atterrir dans cette pièce rouge sang ?

Il fouilla rapidement dans ses souvenirs et ne trouva rien qui puisse expliquer cette triste situation.

La dernière chose dont il se rappelait clairement était son accident. Il était monté sur un hypogriffe avec le jeune Charlie Weasley pour une banale expédition de reconnaissance et un dragon fou furieux les avait attaqués. L'hypogriffe volait bien trop près du Norvégien à crêtes rouges et un puissant jet de flammes lui avait brûlé les ailes. Ils avaient piqué droit vers la falaise en contre-bas et l'ultime chose qu'il avait vu était le replat herbeux sur lequel ils s'étaient écrasés. A partir de là, il n'y avait plus rien, un grand trou noir. Il ne savait même pas si sa petite Kiara et Charlie avaient échappé au dragon.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait dans cet endroit sans savoir pourquoi, entouré de deux individus visiblement dangereux qui torturaient une jeune femme.

Perceval n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser plus avant ses réflexions car l'homme le plus proche de lui gronda de colère.

- Je la reconnais ! Elle était au Département des Mystères avec la bande de Dumbledore ! Qui est-ce ? Une Auror ?

Perceval fronça les sourcils. Dumbledore ? Auror ? Il ne connaissait qu'une sorte d'individus qui se plaisaient à supplicier les autres, spécialement si c'était des Aurors. Ces deux ordures étaient des Mangemorts, par Merlin !

Il sentit une bouffée de haine lui brûler les entrailles et s'obligea à rester tranquille. D'ailleurs, il se sentait si faible, qu'aurait-il bien pu tenter contre ces hommes dans son état actuel ? Il ressentait cruellement les effets du ou des sortilèges qu'on avait lancés sur lui, quels qu'ils soient. Mieux valait attendre et réfléchir.

Le Mangemort en colère dit encore quelque chose et le sang de Perceval se glaça dans ses veines. Le dernier mot éclata dans sa tête et annihila tout le reste de la phrase. _Rogue_ !? Il avait dit _Rogue _!?

Oh Merlin !

Il enregistra comme à travers un brouillard opaque qu'il y avait un changement de plans puis le premier homme promit de revenir et sortit, les laissant seuls avec l'autre Mangemort.

Perceval ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Le seul Rogue dont il avait entendu parler était un Mangemort de la pire espèce, exactement comme le second homme. Perceval s'était toujours juré de lui faire payer très chèrement ce qu'il avait fait à Kathy. Il s'était dit qu'il était prêt à le tuer si un jour le destin lui permettait de croiser son chemin.

Manifestement, ce jour-là était arrivé.

§§§§§

Lucius Malefoy s'examina soigneusement. Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme mûr aux traits parfaitement ciselés. Tout en lui respirait l'aristocratie et la pureté de son rang. Il tira sur ses manchettes pour les ajuster avec précision, vérifier l'agrafe de platine frappée aux armoiries des Malefoy qui retenait sa longue cape noire et sourit. C'était un sourire froid et suffisant. Le sourire d'un homme habitué à tout obtenir par n'importe quel moyen. Il releva le menton avec arrogance. Malgré les diverses mauvaises surprises de ce début de soirée, il allait livrer Rogue au Maître, comme celui-ci l'avait toujours désiré. Ce soir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait satisfait de lui.

Il s'épousseta une dernière fois les épaules bien que ce fut inutile et quitta le dressing, enchanté de l'image de puissance et de maîtrise de soi qu'il dégageait. Un petit « pop » retentit dès qu'il entra dans sa chambre. L'elfe de maison se courba jusqu'à terre et attendit docilement que son maître lui permette de se redresser. Lucius Malefoy était manifestement de bonne humeur car il répondit presque aussitôt :

- Oui ?

- Maîtresse Malefoy est prête, Maître.

Lucius jeta un cou d'œil à l'horloge qui ornait le dessus de la cheminée de marbre. Parfaitement à l'heure. Mais ce n'était guère une surprise. Jamais Narcissa ne se serait permis la plus petite minute de retard. Elle connaissait trop bien le prix de ce genre de négligence.

- Très bien. Dis-lui de me rejoindre dans mon bureau et préviens-moi dès que nos invités seront là.

- Oui, Maître.

L'elfe de maison s'inclina très bas et disparut d'un claquement de doigts.

§§§§§

- On ne peut _vraiment_ pas utiliser un sortilège de lumière ?

- Non, Neville ! Et si tu poses la question encore une fois, je t'enfonce ta baguette dans la gorge !

- Calme-toi, Ginny ! intervint Harry en soupirant. On est tous très nerveux et rester dans le noir comme ça n'arrange rien ! Mais ce sera bien trop risqué d'utiliser nos baguettes même pour un simple _Lumos._ Ça pourrait créer des ombres mouvantes qu'on pourrait déceler de l'extérieur. On n'a pas fait tout ça pour se faire repérer maintenant !

La jeune rouquine marmonna une vague excuse et se remit à faire les cent pas. Cette attente les mettait à cran et ce n'était pas les premiers commentaires acerbes qui fusaient de part et d'autre. Le seul qui ne s'était pas plaint était Drago. Il s'était placé devant la fenêtre la plus éloignée du groupe et observait attentivement le jardin en contrebas. La nuit était claire et un croissant de lune éclairait la grande allée gravillonnée et les innombrables bosquets de buis qui la bordaient.

Drago grimaça. Il avait toujours détesté ce jardin _à la française_ mais son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il était l'exemple parfait qu'on pouvait tout contrôler, même la nature. Tout y était aligné, tiré au cordeau. Aucun rosier ni fleur de quelque nature que se soit n'y avaient été plantés. Du buis vert à perte de vue pour délimiter chaque parcelle, chaque allée latérale.

Le sorcier blond secoua la tête. Ce jardin était associé à tellement de mauvais souvenirs. Narcissa, la première, en avait fait la triste expérience.

Lorsque Drago avait quatre ans ou cinq ans, elle avait demandé à Lucius si elle pouvait aménager un petit coin de jardin comme celui qu'elle avait quand elle était enfant ; ce que Lucius s'était plu à lui refuser, arguant que ce foisonnement de couleurs et de forme, cette explosion de fleurs qui semblaient pousser au hasard dans la plus pure tradition du jardin anglais était tout à fait inapproprié au Manoir Malefoy.

Narcissa s'était résignée mais ne s'était pour autant avoué totalement vaincue. Si elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de planter des fleurs, elle pouvait au moins tenter de féminiser une partie du jardin. Elle avait fait quelques recherches et, un peu plus tard, elle avait soumis à son époux plusieurs photographies moldues des célèbres jardins français de Villandry. Lucius donna finalement sa permission et la partie sud du Manoir Malfoy fut égayée par diverses arabesques formées par les buissons compactes, ce qui allégeait agréablement l'ensemble rigide des allées perpendiculaires.

Finalement, Drago se força à regarder le côté nord et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le labyrinthe qui avait été planté l'année suivante, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner violemment.

- Est-ce que ça va, Drago ? chuchota Kiara à son oreille. Tu as vu quelques chose de suspect ?

Il secoua négativement la tête sans se retourner.

- Très bien.

Elle commença à s'éloigner quand il la rappela. Elle revint vers lui. Il pivota pour la prendre dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle le serra contre elle, sans rien dire. Après plusieurs minutes, il se recula et l'amena vers la fenêtre.

- Tu vois cette masse de buissons, là-bas ? demanda-t-il en pointant son index vers le nord.

Kiara plissa les yeux et tenta de distinguer ce qu'il lui désignait.

- Oui, je crois. On dirait…un labyrinthe, non ?

- C'en est un, effectivement. Il fait trop sombre pour que tu puisses estimer sa taille et la difficulté de son parcours mais si je te dis que c'est mon père qui en a dessiné les plans, ça te donne une petite idée, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement, ne sachant pas trop où Drago voulait en venir.

- Lucius l'a aménagé l'année de mes six ans, poursuivit le blond d'une voix sourde. Ensuite, il m'a pris chaque soir dans son bureau et m'a montré les plans. J'avais pour ordre de les apprendre par cœur. C'était une façon de tester mes aptitudes, disait-il. Après trois semaines, il m'a conduit au centre du labyrinthe et il est parti. Il m'a laissé seul. Comme ça.

Kiara écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Au début, j'ai cru que c'était un jeu, continua le jeune sorcier à voix basse, qu'il se cachait derrière une haie alors je ne me suis pas inquiété. Je voulais lui montrer que j'avais bien mémorisé les plans et que j'étais capable de le faire. Mais je me suis perdu, évidemment. Je n'avais que six ans. J'ai tourné pendant une bonne heure, en me retenant de pleurer parce que je savais que mon père ne tolérerait pas une telle attitude d'un Malefoy et que s'il n'était pas loin de moi, il pourrait m'entendre. Mais il n'était pas là. Il était rentré au Manoir et avait donné à tous l'interdiction absolue de venir me chercher. J'ai marché pendant des heures en appelant à l'aide mais personne n'a répondu. Quand la nuit est tombée, j'étais terrifié au-delà de tout ce qu'on peut imaginer et j'avais tellement crié que je n'avais plus de voix. Je me suis recroquevillé dans un coin en tremblant, persuadé qu'une bête féroce allait surgir et me dévorer. Je me suis finalement endormi en grelottant de froid. Au petit matin, je me suis réveillé au cri que ma mère a poussé en me voyant. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et dès que l'aube s'était levée, elle avait accouru avec les elfes.

Kiara sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, elle l'essuya du plat de la main.

- Merlin… C'est monstrueux ! Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille à son enfant ou à quiconque ?

Drago soupira.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas donner dans le mélo et te faire pleurer. Je voulais juste…

- Donner dans le mélo ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie, en élevant le ton. Je ne pense pas une minute que tu donnes dans le mélo, Drago ! Je pense surtout que ton père est un malade ! Un psychopathe !

- Kiara ! Calme-toi ! Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que mon père ne supporte pas les faiblesses. Après l'histoire du labyrinthe, il n'a eu de cesse de me rappeler mes moindres échecs ou du moins ce qu'il considère comme tels. Me répétant sans cesse que si je voulais m'illustrer et me montrer à la hauteur de mes ancêtres, je devais faire mieux et plus, tout en écrasant les autres de mon mépris.

Il baissa la tête et reprit, amer :

- J'ai bien peur que le plan de Potter ne foire complètement, pour la simple et bonne raison que si mon père considère que j'ai échoué lamentablement dans ma mission de vous infiltrer, il ne lèvera pas le petit doigt pour moi. Au contraire.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, son visage baignant dans la lumière pâle de la lune.

- Au contraire ?

Un sourire sans joie se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je veux dire qu'il sera sans doute le premier à me jeter un sort pour me punir de cette faiblesse.

Un pli soucieux barra le front de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air si catégorique quand on a tout mis au point, on a plutôt pris ça pour une boutade.

Drago soupira lourdement.

- Je sais. Mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai un peu de mal à admettre publiquement que mon géniteur n'a aucune considération pour moi et que, selon son intérêt, il m'écartera de son chemin sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Je pense qu'il faut en parler à Harry et qu'il y a certaines choses à revoir…

Drago ne put lui répondre car un petit « pop » résonna dans la pièce et la petite silhouette de Dobby apparut. Il se mit à bondir dans la chambre.

- Harry Potter ! Harry Potter ! appela-t-il, affolé.

- Oui, Dobby, je suis là ! Calme-toi ! répondit le Gryffondor en se levant.

- Les prisonniers, Harry Potter ! Les prisonniers !

Tous les membres se rassemblèrent autour de la créature qui se tordaient maintenant les mains nerveusement.

- Et bien ?

- Dipsy vient de dire à Dobby que les prisonniers ne sont plus dans leur cellule !

Les jeunes sorciers réalisèrent que le moment était venu et s'entreregardèrent en échangeant des sourires qui se voulaient encourageants.

- Où ont-ils été conduits, Dobby ? Dans la Salle aux trophées ? demanda Drago.

Dobby poussa un petit gémissement.

- Dobby ? le pressa Harry.

- Dobby ne sait pas, Monsieur.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne l'as pas demandé à Dipsy ?

- Bien sûr que Dobby a demandé à Dipsy et à tous les elfes que Dobby a rencontrés !

- Et alors ?

- Les prisonniers ne sont nulle part, Monsieur ! Ils ont disparu !

§§§§§

Hestia Jones tremblait littéralement de froid. Malgré le sort de réchauffement et une lourde cape, rien n'y faisait. La température était descendue très en dessous de zéro et son immobilité ne facilitait pas la circulation du sang.

- Par Merlin, Remus ! chuchota-t-elle en frottant ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre. Comment fais-tu pour supporter ce froid de canard sans même frissonner ? Pour ma part, je suis transie !

- Ma condition de loup-garou comporte quelques infimes avantages, répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Oh… Je te prie de m'excuser, Remus.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aurai dû réfléchir avant de parler.

- Tu n'as rien dit de mal, Hestia. Et tu n'es nullement responsable de ma petite particularité. C'est un fait : je _suis_ un loup-garou.

Hestia le regarda sans cacher sa surprise mais resta silencieuse.

- Quoi ? fit Remus.

- Rien. C'est juste que je suis étonnée que tu en parles si ouvertement.

Le lycanthrope secoua la tête en riant.

- Non, non ! Je n'en parle pas ouvertement du tout ! Que Merlin me protège si je le faisais ! Je t'en parle, _à toi_ ! C'est tout. Nous sommes partenaires depuis quelques temps déjà et je n'ai jamais ressenti chez toi cette appréhension viscérale ni même cette curiosité malsaine que je perçois chez les autres qui me côtoient. C'était même assez déroutant au début. Alors, j'ai appris à t'apprécier et à te faire confiance.

La sorcière ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en sentant ses joues rougir pour une raison qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Elle se reprit et bredouilla sans y penser pour cacher son embarras.

- Et bien…je n'avais…aucune raison de te… craindre. Tu ne viens jamais travailler… les jours de… pleine lune.

Remus resta un instant interloqué puis éclata franchement de rire. C'était un rire étonnant, riche, grave et un peu rauque. Hestia frissonna encore une fois mais là encore, la nuit glaciale n'était pas en cause. Le loup-garou dégrafa sa cape et la posa sur les épaules de la sorcière.

- Tiens, j'aurai dû y penser avant. Tu en as manifestement plus besoin que moi.

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et se retint très fort de ne pas mettre son nez dans le tissu pour respirer à plein poumon l'agréable odeur qui s'en dégageait.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle pour éloigner les curieuses pensées qui l'envahissaient.

- Il est presque sept heures et demi. Les chers invités de Malefoy ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes silencieux. Puis, soudain, la baguette de Hestia se mit à vibrer entre ses doigts.

- Elle réagit à la signature magique comme je l'avais prévu, Remus. Tu vois quelque chose ?

Le loup-garou sortit du bosquet qui leur servait de cachette et regarda en direction de l'énorme grille en fer forgé du manoir Malefoy qui se trouvait à quelques cent cinquante mètres plus loin. Malgré son acuité visuelle aiguisée, il ne distinguait pas grand chose. Il leva le menton et huma l'air. Le vent était faible mais ils étaient idéalement placés. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux un bref instant. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Hestia, il est temps d'aller avertir Dumbledore. Les époux Lestrange sont arrivés.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Bye.

Falyla


	41. chapitre 40

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres…

**Remus James Lupin** : Salut mon correcteur ! Quoi de neuf ? Du boulot ? Tiens donc ! LOL. Cette semaine, je t'enverrai la suite, d'ac ? Bisous.

**Alixe******: Rien que de parler de ça, j'ai la tête qui me gratte ! LOL. La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Elle est là ! Bisous.

**Alisa**** Adams** : J'espère que ce chapitre te laissera moins sur ta faim mais je n'en suis pas sûre…Parce que je n'ai pas tout à fait fini d'ajouter des éléments nouveaux… Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Pas encore la bataille finale mais un nouvel élément perturbateur… Bisous.

**Leslie Glady** : Rogue et Perceval ne sont pas encore à l'ordre du jour, c'est que j'aime prendre mon temps ! LOL. Bises.

**Antha**** Rosa **: Mes chapitres sont courts ? Hum… Certains sont plus longs que d'autres mais ils ne font jamais moins de 6 pages Word. Mais bon, la suite est là. Bisous.

**Tenebra******: Oui, tu as raison mais il faut dire que j'avais commencé mon histoire presque 8 mois avant le tome 5, la mise en ligne sur le net s'est faite en avril mais j'avais déjà plus de 20 chapitres d'écrit et que je ne parle de Sirius que dans le premier paragraphe du 1er chapitre. Comme il est totalement absent de la fic, ça n'a pas tellement gêné. Après la publication du HP 5, j'ai trouvé que c'était assez logique de l'inclure à la suite mais en ne recoupant pas ce que j'avais mis en place dans le Lion et le Serpent. Et crois-moi, c'était un exercice de haute voltige et d'incessants retours sur LS pour savoir ce que j'avais dit précédemment. Malheureusement pour Sirius, y avait plus rien à faire. Voilà, pour l'explication. Je suis ravie que mon histoire t'ait plu. La suite juste plus bas. Bises.

**Vici**** Black** : Où as-tu été pêché que les prisonniers se sont échappés ? Dobby a juste dit qu'ils avaient disparu. Explications juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Mais j'aime les mélis-mélos et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'en ai ajouté un autre…Bises.

**Kikou**** 224** : Oui, Dumbledore est au courant de tout puisqu'il était là à l'ouverture de la lettre de Rogue, il surveillait Kiara en pensant bien qu'elle tenterait quelque chose mais voilà : quoi ? La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Minerve** : Les prisonniers ont disparu pour Dobby. Explications plus bas. Maintenant que tout le monde déteste le Lucius que j'ai dépeint, j'ai introduit un autre personnage que chacun voudrait avoir dans sa famille…LOL. Bises.

**Eowyn**** 78** : Salut toi ! Non, non, Lucius ne cache rien, je l'ai fait foncièrement méchant. Pour ton mail, je crois que c'était il y a longtemps parce que ça me dit quelque chose mais sans plus. Mais c'est pas grave. Je suis contente si tu as aimé les 30 chapitres de retard. Bisous.

**Oxaline****** Merci et voici la suite tant attendue ! Bises.

**Chapitre 40**

****

Les membres de l'AD s'entre-regardèrent, faisant des efforts considérables pour ne pas céder à la panique. Kiara s'était figée et se pinçait les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler ; elle semblait sur le point de craquer mais se maîtrisa remarquablement. Elle ferma très fort les paupières en serrant les poings et prit une grande inspiration. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle semblait avoir recouvré sa détermination. Elle s'éclaircit un peu la gorge et se pencha vers Dobby.

Comme la lueur de la lune entrait dans la chambre par les grandes fenêtres et l'éclairait d'une pâle lumière bleutée, elle vit qu'il roulait de grands yeux affolés, en tordant nerveusement le torchon de cuisine neuf qui lui servait de vêtement. Il avait visiblement envie de fondre en larmes, persuadé d'avoir failli dans la tâche que Harry Potter et ses amis lui avaient confiée. Il était manifestement prêt à se jeter sur n'importe quel objet dans la pièce avec la ferme intention de se frapper avec. La jeune Serpentard s'accroupit devant lui, détacha lentement les longs doigts de l'elfe du tissu qu'il malmenait et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il était indispensable qu'il retrouve confiance en lui et reprenne son travail de surveillance.

- Dobby ? Tu as bien dit que le repas sera servi dans la Salle aux trophées, non ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce pour l'apaiser.

L'elfe de maison hocha faiblement la tête.

- Il serait donc raisonnable de penser que Lucius Malefoy veut ses prisonniers à portée de main, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Dipsy et les autres elfes de maison t'ont dit qu'ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient. Mais toi, tu as une idée ?

Dobby tordit sa bouche en ce qui semblait être une grimace d'immense consternation et il haussa imperceptiblement ses maigres épaules.

- Dobby ne sait pas, Kiara Weasley. Dobby n'est pas sûr, Mademoiselle. Dobby pense que…

- Accouche, Dobby ! le coupa impatiemment Seamus. On n'a pas toute la nuit ! Si on doit visiter chaque foutue pièce de ce foutu Manoir, on est dans la merde !

La petite créature émit un petit couinement étranglé et se tut aussitôt, à deux doigts de sangloter. Kiara se retourna vivement et fronça fortement les sourcils en fixant le Gryffondor.

- Seamus, je pense qu'on n'aurait pu se passer aisément de ce genre de commentaire ! répliqua-t-elle assez froidement.

Drago, lui, se montra plus caustique, voyant que les efforts que déployait Kiara pour soutirer des renseignements à Dobby avaient été réduits à néant à cause de ce crétin. Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux et gratifia le sorcier Irlandais d'un regard écrasant de mépris.

- Finement observé, Finnigan. T'as d'autres remarques du même acabit ? Parce que je ne sais pas si on va survivre sans ton esprit hautement analytique.

Seamus eut le bon goût de rougir et baissa la tête sans répliquer. Kiara reporta son attention sur Dobby.

- A quoi pensais-tu, Dobby, avant d'avoir été interrompu ? reprit-elle doucement comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant.

La lèvre de l'elfe tremblota un peu.

- C'est que Dobby n'est pas certain…

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être certain, le rassura-t-elle aussitôt. Dis-nous simplement quels sont les endroits où tu crois qu'ils pourraient être cachés, dans un périmètre assez proche de la Salle des trophées, d'accord ?

Dobby leva les yeux vers les sorciers qui l'entouraient et acquiesça. Il se mit à énumérer plusieurs pièces du rez-de-chaussée mais à chaque fois, Drago secouait la tête en signe de négation. C'étaient des pièces peu fréquentées mais relativement libres d'accès.

- _Relativement_ libres d'accès ? répéta Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire exactement ?

Le jeune Serpentard eut un sourire en coin.

- Eh bien, Potter, ça veut dire qu'elles sont protégées par un sortilège quelconque mais qui n'a rien d'insurmontable pour quelqu'un qui connaît bien la maison.

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Quelqu'un comme toi, je suppose ?

- Par exemple, répondit Drago, affable. A mon avis, elles sont trop peu sécurisées pour y dissimuler des otages.

- Mais, les coupa Ron, il doit bien y avoir un tas d'endroits que tu ne connais pas dans une baraque aussi grande que celle-ci, non ? Tu ne peux pas _tout_ connaître quand même ?!

Drago lui lança une œillade assassine et pointa agressivement son index vers lui.

- Le Manoir Malefoy n'est pas une _baraque_, Weasley ! siffla le sorcier blond. Quand on habite, comme toi, une cahute faite de quatre bouts de planches pourries qui…

- Les garçons ! intervint Kiara d'une voix dangereusement calme. Ce n'est. Vraiment pas. Le. Moment.

Les deux belligérants adoptèrent une mine coupable de circonstance à son intention mais leurs yeux flamboyaient d'une colère qui menaçait de déborder à tout instant.

- Il reste les passages secrets ou ce genre de choses, indiqua Ginny, tandis que Luna et Hermione approuvaient cette conclusion en opinant du chef.

Drago abandonna son expression furieuse et fit une moue sceptique.

- A ma connaissance, il n'y en a pas dans cette aile-là. Je me trompe, Dobby ?

L'elfe de maison secoua négativement la tête puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément.

- Dobby ?

- Non, Monsieur. Drago Malefoy ne se trompe pas. Il n'y a pas de couloirs secrets là-bas mais Dobby vient de se rappeler qu'il a vu, une fois, une pièce secrète pas loin de la Salle aux trophées. La porte est magiquement conçue pour n'apparaître qu'à la demande de Lucius Malefoy. Aucun elfe n'y est jamais allé, Monsieur, ajouta-t-il la voix chevrotante.

- Dobby, je crois que tu as mis dans le mille ! se réjouit Harry. Il ne nous reste plus qu'attendre que les invités arrivent et que notre hôte ne se décide à ouvrir cette fichue porte.

Le Gryffondor s'abaissa souplement pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que la petite créature et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Dobby, tu te sens d'attaque pour la dernière ligne droite ?

- Oui, Harry Potter, Dobby est prêt, affirma-t-il, avec un hochement de tête vigoureux.

- Très bien. Alors, tu redescends pour la dernière fois et tu viens nous avertir dès tous les Mangemorts sont là.

- Oui, Monsieur.

L'elfe de maison claqua des doigts et disparut.

§§§§§

Hestia Jones transplana directement dans la petite ruelle sombre qui longeait la Place Grimmault. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les entrées 11 et 13 et fit apparaître le numéro 12. Dès que la vieille porte de bois massif se matérialisa sous ses yeux, elle l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans l'ancienne maison des Black.

- Hestia ? l'interpella Alastor Maugrey en faisant rouler son œil magique dans son orbite. Du nouveau ?

- Oui. Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange sont arrivés au Manoir Malefoy, il y a quelques minutes. Les autres devraient suivre d'ici peu. Je vais appeler Dumbledore par réseau de cheminée, répondit-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'énorme cheminée de la cuisine.

Dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce, les membres de l'Ordre présents levèrent les yeux vers elle. La même question inquiète se lisait dans leur regard.

- Préparez-vous, leur dit simplement Hestia en jetant une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre. Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard, articula-t-elle distinctement en se penchant ensuite vers les flammes devenues bleues.

La tête du directeur de Poudlard apparut aussitôt.

- Hestia ?

- Albus, les Lestrange viennent de transplaner au Manoir.

Le vieux visage se creusa davantage et une profonde ride soucieuse se dessina entre ses deux sourcils jusqu'à les faire se rejoindre.

- Albus ? s'alarma Hestia. Il y a un problème de dernière minute ?

- Hélas, soupira le vénérable sorcier. J'en ai bien peur. Les enfants semblent avoir totalement disparu de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Hestia écarquilla les yeux.

- Les enfants ? Vous voulez dire que…

- Oui, Hestia. C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Ils ont déjoué la surveillance que j'avais mise en place et ils ont quitté le château.

- Mais…Comment… ?

- Je commence à en avoir une vague idée, Hestia, mais elle me paraît invraisemblable. Néanmoins, il me paraît sage de supposer qu'ils sont déjà au Manoir Malefoy.

- Quoi ? Vous pensez qu'ils sont sur place ? Oh Merlin…il ne manquait plus que ça. Combien sont-ils exactement ?

- Aux six élèves qui s'étaient déjà rendus au Département des Mystères au début de l'été, il faut rajouter Kiara Weasley, Drago Malefoy et Seamus Finnigan.

- Albus…Vous êtes en train de me dire que neuf étudiants de seize ans se baladent dans les couloirs du Manoir Malefoy ?

Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage parcheminé de Dumbledore.

- Je ne pense pas que le terme « se balader » soit tout à fait approprié, Hestia. Mais, effectivement, il faut vous attendre à leur présence et bien malgré nous, à leur soutien.

- Leur soutien ?

- Harry Potter et ses amis nous ont largement prouvé à leurs adversaires qu'il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer.

- Très bien. Puisqu'on ne peut pas faire autrement…

Elle fit une pause puis reprit avec hésitation :

- Et vous, Albus ? Que ferez-vous si… si Voldemort est là ?

Une étincelle alluma les yeux du directeur de Poudlard.

- Si Tom répond effectivement à l'invitation de Lucius Malefoy, je le saurai, affirma-t-il. Mais si je me montre trop tôt, il sentira ma présence et nous filera une fois de plus entre les doigts.

La jeune Auror eut une moue compréhensive et hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

- Hestia ? Soyez tous très prudents.

- Merci, Albus.

La tête disparut et les flammes reprirent leurs couleurs rougeoyantes.

- Bien, fit-elle en se redressant. Vous avez tous entendu le patron ? On y va !

Il y eut quatre « crack » retentissants. Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Emmeline Vance et Hestia Jones, baguette à la main transplanèrent de Grimmault Place pour atterrir l'instant suivant dans la rase campagne du Wiltshire.

La neige durcie en glace scintillait doucement et crissait sous leurs chaussures. Hestia désigna un énorme bosquet un peu plus loin. Ses trois compagnons la suivirent sans un mot. Arrivés près des buissons compacts qui leur avaient servi de planque, la jeune femme chuchota :

- Remus ? Tu es là ?

Comme personne ne répondait, ils levèrent nerveusement leurs baguettes sans même se consulter. L'œil magique d'Alastor se mit à tourner comme l'aiguille affolée d'une boussole, tentant vainement de percer la masse obscure que formaient les arbres.

- Abaissez vos baguettes, je suis là, fit Remus à quelques mètres sur leur droite.

Il y eut un soulagement perceptible.

- Du nouveau ?

- Oui, il était temps que vous arriviez. Huit autres Mangemorts ont transplané devant la grille. Le dernier est entré, il n'y a que quelques minutes. Si j'en crois mon odorat, c'était McNair.

Il plissa le nez de dégoût.

- Et je peux ajouter que les crevettes à l'ail ne lui réussissent pas du tout.

Cette remarque les fit rire et allégea un peu la tension.

- Ce qui fait, poursuivit Remus, qu'en comptant Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, nous sommes à cinq contre douze.

- Pas tout à fait, déclara Hestia.

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil.

- Je sais que tu es convaincue que Narcissa ne fait pas partie des Mangemorts mais on est sûr de rien. Sa sœur Bellatrix est certainement la sorcière la plus cruelle que j'ai jamais rencontré. Qui sait si Narcissa ne va pas la suivre maintenant ?

- Je sais bien, soupira Hestia. Mais ce n'est pas à ça que je faisais allusion. Il y a un petit imprévu.

- Un imprévu ? répéta Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Quel genre ?

- Neuf petits imprévus, en fait, rectifia la sorcière. Du genre jeune bipède à baguette…

§§§§§

Narcissa Malefoy se tenait dans l'immense hall d'entrée. Parfaitement droite, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres, accueillant un à un les invités de son mari. Elle avait vu ainsi défilé les époux Lestrange, Rabastan, Crabbe, Jugson, Dolohov, Avery, Mucilber, Rookwood et McNair. Quand ce dernier s'était penché vers elle pour la saluer et la gratifier d'un rire gras comme s'ils partageaient un secret grivois, elle avait failli se trouver mal. L'ancien bourreau lui avait soufflé au visage une horrible haleine de cuisine mal digérée et dégageait une vilaine odeur de sueur rance dès qu'il faisait le moindre mouvement.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il arborait également un bandeau de tissu à la propreté plus que douteuse sur son œil droit, souvenir peu glorieux de leur expédition au Département des Mystères. Il avait toujours raconté qu'il avait perdu son œil lors d'un combat héroïque mais Narcissa savait très bien que c'était faux. Bellatrix s'était fait un plaisir de lui rapporter les circonstances exactes de la blessure de McNair - trop heureuse de souligner les échecs des autres pour qu'on oublie les siens - à savoir qu'un morveux de la bande à Potter lui avait plongé sa baguette dans l'orbite, provoquant une très sérieuse blessure que les gardes de la prison d'Azkaban ne s'étaient pas souciés de faire soigner.

Narcissa savait également que son époux ne le tolérait dans le cercle de ses intimes, malgré son manque de fortune évident et ses négligences physiques et corporelles, que parce qu'il ne rechignait jamais à se salir les mains et exécuter sans broncher les tâches les plus ingrates. D'ailleurs, c'était de notoriété publique parmi le cercle des Mangemorts, McNair était reconnu pour utiliser les incantations les plus sanglantes. Il dédaignerait toujours un _Doloris_ au profit d'un sortilège d'écartèlement.

Réprimant un fort haut-le-cœur derrière l'expression pincée qu'elle affichait si souvent, Narcissa le précéda pour le conduire dans la bibliothèque où Lucius avait décidé de servir l'apéritif.

Les neuf autres convives étaient confortablement installés dans de larges fauteuils de cuir foncé et discutaient, un verre à la main. Lucius ne leur avait encore révélé l'objet de cette petite fête mais on voyait qu'il était inhabituellement volubile et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat sauvage.

- Ah, McNair ! dit-il en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Bellatrix ne cacha pas son expression méprisante en voyant le sorcier passer devant elle. Elle le trouvait répugnant et ne prenait pas la peine de déguiser ses sentiments.

- Narcissa, ma chère, nos invités sont au complet.

- Je vais m'assurer que le repas sera prêt dès que tu le souhaiteras, Lucius.

Lucius lui fit un vague signe de la main pour signifier qu'il avait entendu et reprit sans attendre sa conversation.

Narcissa ressortit dans le couloir éclairé par quelques torches et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les cuisines. Elle croisa un elfe de maison qui sembla, une seconde, surpris de la voir là puis il baissa servilement la tête sur son passage. Elle y prit à peine garde quand un détail insolite fit retentir une sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna juste à temps pour voir que l'elfe la regardait aussi avec ses grands yeux globuleux avant de disparaître dans une légère volute vert pâle.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tout en continuant à marcher, cherchant vainement ce qui avait pu l'interpeller à la vue d'un elfe de maison qui ressemblait à tant d'autres. En vain. Légèrement irritée contre elle-même, elle haussa les épaules et se força à penser au bon déroulement de la soirée. Ce fut lorsqu'elle entra dans les cuisines qu'elle comprit subitement ce qui n'allait pas avec la créature qu'elle avait rencontrée.

Devant elle s'affairaient au moins deux douzaines de ses semblables et toutes, sans exception, arboraient une taie d'oreiller ou un vieux torchon sale et rapiécé comme vêtement. On reconnaissait facilement les elfes aux services des Malefoy depuis longtemps car leur _toge _était usée jusqu'à la trame avec des applications de bouts de tissus cousus un peu partout. Les autres elfes, acquis plus récemment, portaient un tissu, certes moins rapiécé mais aucun n'avait de torchon de cuisine flambant neuf comme celui qui habillait la créature du couloir.

C'était elle, Narcissa, qui gérait l'intendance de la maison et elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'aucun d'eux n'avait réclamé de pièce de tissu neuve pour remplacer une trop ancienne.

Narcissa se tapota la lèvre inférieure du bout de l'index en plissant les yeux. Elle ne voyait que deux solutions.

Soit Lucius avait acquis un elfe de maison sans l'en avertir, ce qui semblait plutôt improbable vu qu'il ne s'occupait jamais de ce genre d'affaire, soit, et c'était assez troublant, cet elfe ne leur appartenait pas. Dans ce cas-là, qui était-il et que faisait-il donc là ?

Dès que l'occasion s'en présenterait, elle ferait part de ses interrogations à Lucius.

§§§§§

Dobby apparut dans la chambre de Drago accompagné de l'habituel petit « pop ».

- Tous les invités sont dans la bibliothèque, Harry Potter.

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Dix, Monsieur. Mais…

- Bien. Nous patienterons jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent à table pour descendre et ensuite nous attendrons que Malefoy ouvre la pièce secrète pour montrer ses prisonniers. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ?

Il y eut un concert d'exclamations plus ou moins enthousiastes.

- Kiara, continua Harry, tu resteras bien cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité. Personne ne doit te voir. N'oublie pas que Malefoy pense que c'est toi la prisonnière, pas Tonks. Ce serait dommage de gâcher l'effet de surprise, non ?

- Monsieur…tenta une nouvelle fois Dobby en tirant sur le pantalon de Harry.

- Oui, Dobby ? répondit le Gryffondor, assez distraitement, l'esprit déjà plongé dans les derniers détails de son plan.

- Dobby a croisé Narcissa Malefoy dans les couloirs.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il enfin, après un temps de retard.

L'elfe de maison se mit à se balancer sur un pied puis sur l'autre.

- Dobby n'est pas sûr, Monsieur, mais… Dobby pense qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

A suivre…

**Merci infiniment pour vos vœux. Je vous souhaite également une excellente année 2005.**

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Bye.

Falyla


	42. chapitre 41

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Un grand merci à vous tous, cette fic a atteint les **600 reviews** !! C'est trop génial ! Ça ne fait pas très modeste mais je suis très fière de moi ! **Un énorme bisou et un feu d'artifice virtuel à Dega** qui a posté la 600ème.

Un petit mot d'excuse aussi pour ces retards répétés auxquels je ne vous avais pas habitués mais j'ai beaucoup à faire (en plus de mes fics et de mes traductions, je fais des travaux chez moi, ce qui me laisse peu de temps) et mon correcteur est tout aussi occupé. Merci de votre indulgence.

**Remus James Lupin** : Merci de toujours trouver une petite place dans ton emploi du temps et de me faire des commentaires si pertinents. Bises.

**Dega******: Bravo, tu es la grande gagnante ! Je continue, t'inquiète pas, mais cette fic est presque terminée. Bon, tu me diras, ça fait au moins 10 chapitres que je dis ça mais cette fois, c'est vrai. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Pour Narcissa, no comment. Effectivement les complications arrivent mais on peut dire que j'aime l'équilibre des choses par-dessus tout…Voir plus bas. Bises.

**Minerve :** Marrant ton conseil à Narcissa. Pour la retenue, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est un peu vache quand même, non ? LOL. Bisous.

**Vici**** Black** : La bataille finale n'est pas pour ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il va te plaire quand même. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Non, effectivement. Mais tu me connais, je me suis arrangée pour faire foirer les plans de Lulu l'Infâme aussi…LOL Bisous.

**Anagrammes** : Merci, je suis trop contente. Voici la suite. Bises.

**Poisson Rouge** : Elle est là ! LOL. Bisous.

**Alixe** : Bah oui ! LOL. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci pour tes vœux. J'espère aussi. Cette fic est presque terminée mais je vais en attaquer une autre bientôt. Bisous.

**Alisa**** Adams** : Dumbledore pas inquiet ? Pourtant, il me semblait l'avoir décrit comme ça. De toute façon, soyons lucides, maintenant qu'ils y sont, y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que leur faire confiance comme au Département des Mystères. Merci pour les compliments. Bises.

**Eowyn**** 78** : Tu as fini au poste ?? Raconte-moi ça, s'il te plait ! Pour Remus et Hestia, au début, y avait rien, puis un lecteur y a vu un couple en devenir, alors, une fois que l'idée était lancée…LOL. Mais je ne pense pas en raconter plus sur eux dans cette fic. Peut-être un One Shot, on verra. Ce serait nouveau pour moi de faire court ! LOL. Quant à savoir si ça sent le roussi, je dirai : pas encore mais le dernier élément surprise de cette fin est lâché dans ce chapitre…Voir plus bas. Bisous.

**Oxaline****** Merci ! Voici la suite ! Bises.

**Tolede******: Y a pas de problème ! Que des lecteurs inattentifs (toi, en l'occurrence ! LOL). Au tout début de la fic, dans le chapitre du petit-déjeuner, celui avec Luna qui a les oiseaux qui sortent de son foulard, je dis que Lucius (et les Mangemorts évidemment) est sorti de prison à cause d'un vice de procédure et qu'il est à nouveau libre comme l'air. En tout cas merci pour le compliment. Fortiche, hein ? On va voir si ce dernier élément surprise avant la bataille finale sera à ton goût. Quant à Narcissa, ma foi, tu verras bien… La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

Chapitre 41 

Perceval Weasley ressentait durement les effets de son immobilité forcée. Son corps affaibli et malmené ne lui laissait aucun répit. Une crampe plus violente que la précédente faillit le faire bondir et gémir de douleur. Il serra les dents, une fois de plus et se tint parfaitement coi. Le Mangemort derrière lui était si étonnement muet qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait quitté la pièce. Peut-être était-ce le cas, finalement. Un transplanage totalement silencieux, voilà qui arrangerait certainement cette bande d'assassins. Mais Perceval ne voulait pas prendre de risque inutile et se retourner, aussi tentant que cela puisse paraître. S'il voulait conserver une chance de se venger de ce salopard, son état d'éveil devait demeurer secret le plus longtemps possible.

A ce moment-là, il perçut un bruissement d'étoffe, le même qu'il avait déjà entendu auparavant quand le premier Mangemort était parti. Cela signifiait que le second, Rogue, était toujours là. La femme torturée, elle, aurait forcément émis une plainte après le traitement qu'elle avait subi.

Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir encore tenir ? Cette dernière crampe faisait presque trembler sa jambe et il était à bout de forces. Il ferma les yeux et exhala un très long soupir de façon à peine perceptible, qui, l'espérait-il, aiderait ses muscles à se détendre.

Il y parvint presque quand une voix retentit soudain derrière lui.

- Bravo, Weasley ! fit Rogue, sur un ton un peu grinçant.

Perceval arrêta de respirer, souhaitant que ce ne soit que du bluff mais la voix poursuivit, sarcastique :

- Vous forcez mon admiration. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de temps vous êtes réveillé ni comment c'est arrivé mais le fait est que vous êtes à nouveau parmi nous.

Rogue fit une pause puis lâcha d'un ton brusque :

- Levez-vous, par Merlin ! Il est clair que vous souffrez le martyr !

Perceval fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea toujours pas. Depuis quand les Mangemorts se souciaient-ils de leurs prisonniers ? Etait-ce une ruse pour lui infliger un nouveau supplice ?

« C'est ridicule ! » pensa-t-il, les fidèles de Voldemort n'ont pas besoin d'excuse pour agir.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi donc Rogue s'inquiétait-il de ses douleurs ? Dans la logique des choses, il aurait plutôt dû s'en réjouir ouvertement. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il su qu'il était réveillé ? Renonçant à éclaircir le sujet dans l'immédiat, Perceval se tourna lentement vers celui qu'il prenait pour un de ses tortionnaires. Alors qu'il s'attendait à le voir debout, sa baguette pointée sur lui, le choc fut grand quand il vit un homme aux cheveux noirs pendants en longues mèches sur un visage au teint cireux, assis sur une chaise, les mains manifestement liées magiquement dans son dos, sans possibilité de bouger ou même de se défendre.

Une fois la surprise initiale passée, Perceval jeta un regard plus que méfiant autour de lui en se levant précautionneusement. Il redressa difficilement son immense carcasse mais réussit à se tenir sur ses jambes vacillantes. Il dévisagea Rogue un long moment sans rien dire, visiblement perplexe. Severus subit l'examen scrutateur sans broncher, gardant un visage totalement impassible. Il s'interdisait de penser à l'incident de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste quand celui-ci l'avait assommé d'un coup de poing magistral, lui fendant, à cette occasion, méchamment l'arcade sourcilière. La question était : qui avait-il devant lui ? Le Perceval plongé dans le passé qui confondait sa fille avec sa défunte épouse ou le Perceval actuel, enfin sorti de son amnésie ?

Rogue frémit imperceptiblement quand il le vit s'approcher plus près de la chaise et en faire le tour. Puis Weasley se planta devant lui.

- Je n'avais pas compris qu'il y avait un troisième prisonnier, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque de n'avoir pas parlé pendant longtemps. Où est le deuxième Mangemort ?

Severus parut interloqué un instant puis il eut une moue désabusée quand il comprit la méprise du sorcier plus âgé. Le Perceval actuel n'avait aucun souvenir de Ste-Mangouste et ne le reconnaissait pas, pas plus qu'il ne se rappelait l'avoir agressé moins de deux semaines auparavant. Il fut tenté une seconde de cacher son identité puis renonça. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il devait trouver un moyen de sauver Weasley mais il fallait faire vite et cela impliquait de le mettre rapidement au parfum. Même si c'était brutal. Avec les risques que ça comportait.

- Il n'y a pas de deuxième Mangemort…

- Je l'ai entendu ! le coupa vivement Perceval. D'ailleurs, il s'appelle Rogue et…

- C'est _moi_ que vous avez entendu.

- Quoi ?

- Je _suis_ Severus Rogue.

Devant l'air franchement incrédule de Weasley, il lâcha tout à trac :

- _Le_ Severus Rogue. Celui dont il est question dans le journal de Kathy, précisa-t-il encore.

Perceval ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis l'ouvrit à nouveau en secouant la tête. Apparemment, son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer la nouvelle. Il s'assit lourdement sur le sol.

- Mais… Non… C'est impossible… Rogue est un Mangemort de la pire espèce et vous, vous êtes…

A court de mots, il fit un geste éloquent englobant Severus ligoté sur sa chaise.

- Prisonnier ? proposa Rogue, narquois. Effectivement mais ce n'est pas l'important dans l'immédiat.

Rogue laissa tomber le mode ironique et reprit :

- Weasley, écoutez-moi. Je ne sais pas quand Malefoy compte revenir alors il faut…

Mais Perceval continuait à le fixer, les yeux écarquillés, n'écoutant visiblement pas un mot de ce que lui disait Rogue. Il était trop secoué. Il avait sous les yeux le salopard de Mangemort qui avait trahi Kathy, qui l'avait forcé à fuir pour sauver sa vie – et il mourait d'envie de le frapper sauvagement – mais la situation qu'il avait sous les yeux cadrait assez mal avec ce que la mère de Kiara avait décrit dans son journal intime. Quelques explications ne seraient pas superflues avant qu'il décide ou non de le massacrer. Puis, il réalisa soudain quelque chose.

- Vous connaissez le journal de Kathy ? Est-ce que vous l'avez… lu ?

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Perceval pâlit affreusement et déglutit.

- Mais… Mais comment ?

Rogue soupira.

- C'est Kiara qui me l'a donné, répondit-il simplement.

- Kiara ? répéta Perceval dans un souffle. Oh Merlin… Vous la connaissez ?

- C'est une longue histoire et nous avons peu de temps. Je vais tâcher de faire court. Vous êtes resté dans un état d'amnésie sélective pendant presque six mois et la veille de Noël, un violent choc émotionnel vous a plongé dans le coma.

Rogue passa sous silence que sa propre présence à l'hôpital avait été à l'origine du choc de Perceval. Il s'empressa de poursuivre.

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez ?

Perceval fronça ses sourcils broussailleux.

- Je ne me rappelle rien de cette période d'amnésie. Ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est l'accident avec le jeune Charlie et Kiara. Charlie n'est pas… ?

- Non, il s'en est sorti. Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais après l'accident, vous avez été soignés tous les trois à l'hôpital Jobarille d'Oslo. Arthur et Molly Weasley sont venus chercher leur fils. Comme vous étiez n'étiez plus en état d'assurer l'éducation de votre fille, les Weasley l'ont prise chez eux avec le statut de tuteurs provisoires. Kiara a ensuite été inscrite à Poudlard. C'est là que je l'ai vue la première fois, je suis professeur de Potions.

Perceval cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, visiblement troublé par cette révélation supplémentaire.

- Vous enseignez les Potions ? A Poudlard ?

Rogue se permit un sourire froid.

- Rassurez-vous, Weasley, le professeur Dumbledore connaît parfaitement la situation. Et ce, depuis fort longtemps... Je travaille pour lui depuis plus de dix-sept ans.

- Plus de dix-sept ans ? répéta Perceval, une expression soupçonneuse sur le visage. Mais Kiara n'a que seize ans… ça voudrait dire que…

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.

- Oh mon Dieu, articula-t-il silencieusement, son regard planté dans celui, impassible, de Rogue.

Il sembla se tasser davantage en accusant le coup. Il ferma les paupières et se massa l'arête du nez pendant de longues secondes puis il leva à nouveau les yeux sur Severus. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire une poignée de secondes puis Rogue continua son récit.

- La suite, je la tiens de Kiara, elle-même. Arthur Weasley s'est occupé de la gestion de vos papiers et autres affaires courantes et il est tombé sur le carnet noir, frappé aux initiales de Kathy. Il l'a envoyé à votre fille qui s'est débrouillée pour en faire apparaître son contenu.

- Si elle l'a lu, elle a appris que sa mère croyait être enceinte d'un Mangemort...

- En effet. Mais il semblerait que quelques explications ont permis à Kiara de revoir son jugement. C'est pourquoi elle a tenu à ce que je lise le carnet aussi.

Perceval avala avec difficulté, ne sachant trop comment prendre le fait que Kiara ait jugé bon d'introduire Rogue dans sa vie. Il avait toujours considéré Kiara comme sa propre fille. Mais il devait bien se l'avouer, découvrir maintenant, que son véritable géniteur, celui qu'il avait haï, sans doute à tort, pendant quinze, était une personne en qui Dumbledore avait toute confiance, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Cependant Kiara avait l'âge et la maturité pour faire ses propres choix. Et même, s'il comprenait ce choix de connaître _l'autre_, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terriblement blessé. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, il se sentait supplanté dans son rôle de père et trahi par le besoin, pourtant naturel, de la jeune fille.

- Maintenant, reprit Rogue fermement en interrompant le fil de ses pensées, il faut chercher un moyen de vous sortir de là.

- De là ? répéta Weasley sans comprendre. Mais où sommes-nous exactement ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Il se tourna vers Tonks, toujours inconsciente. Le menton de la jeune Auror retombait mollement sur sa poitrine mais on pouvait voir que sa respiration était régulière.

- Et elle ?

Rogue soupira profondément.

- Nous sommes au Manoir Malefoy. Si vous êtes là, c'est à cause de moi.

Perceval haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime guère qu'on ait deux employeurs, dit-il avec une grimace ironique. Et quand il est revenu, il y a dix-huit mois, Lucius Malefoy a vu là une excellente occasion d'affirmer sa loyauté. Offrir le traître au Maître, quelle meilleure preuve ? Pour cela, il lui fallait un moyen de pression pour m'obliger à venir à lui. La veille de Noël, j'ai accompagné Kiara à Ste-Mangouste et, peu importe les circonstances, notre filiation, que j'avais pris soin de cacher pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes, a été révélée. Nous pensons que Kotzwinkle, le guérisseur en chef, était de mèche avec les Mangemorts ou alors, ils exerçaient un chantage quelconque sur lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, Malefoy en a été averti. Il a très rapidement échafaudé un plan. Il vous a enlevé de Ste-Mangouste pour attirer d'abord Kiara ici et…

- Kiara ? croassa Perceval.

- Oui, confirma Rogue. Elle était prête à venir vous chercher elle-même. Mais nous avons pu intervenir à temps et Tonks a pris sa place.

- Tonks ?

- Nymphadora Tonks, précisa-t-il brièvement en la désignant de la tête. Elle est Auror. C'est une métamorphmagus.

- Oh…

Rogue fit une pause puis il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ecoutez, on va laisser tomber les détails. Vous devez sortir d'ici…

Un long gémissement retentit. Le visage de Tonks ballotta un peu de gauche et de droite pour se relever enfin. Elle battit des paupières pour stabiliser sa vision et geignit douloureusement.

- Oh la vache ! lâcha-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Tonks, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Rogue avec plus d'empressement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Elle ferma les yeux et étira doucement son cou.

- J'ai connu mieux.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et sursauta.

- Oh Merlin ! Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes réveillé ?!

Perceval ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- On dirait. Au fait, Rogue, comment avez-vous su, je veux dire, pour moi ?

- Le langage corporel, Weasley, il est très révélateur. Une personne dans le coma est comme dans un profond sommeil, son corps est mou et relâché. Mais après le départ de Malefoy, je l'ai vu le vôtre se crisper d'abord imperceptiblement puis de plus en plus, alors j'ai compris.

Tonks suivit cet échange de propos civilisés avec stupeur. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien comment, mais Perceval ne semblait pas vouloir se jeter sur Rogue pour lui arracher les tripes comme à Ste-Mangouste alors elle se tut. Elle examina silencieusement les deux hommes puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Monsieur Weasley ?

- Oui ?

- Kiara et moi, on est devenu amies et elle m'a parlé de son enfance en Norvège. Elle m'a dit aussi que vous lui aviez enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait avant d'entrer à Poudlard parce qu'elle n'était pas inscrite dans aucune école de sorcellerie.

- C'est exact, confirma Perceval, une lueur de fierté dans ses prunelles bleues.

- Tonks, c'est une très charmante conversation mais…

- Une seconde, Rogue ! le coupa-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. Je cherche un moyen de nous sortir d'ici. Kiara m'a dit que vous lui aviez appris un sortilège d'attraction d'objet sans l'aide d'une baguette, l'_Attractio_, je crois.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Rogue fixa tout à coup Perceval très attentivement puis son regard glissa à nouveau vers Tonks.

- Je me demandais, poursuivit-elle, si vous pouviez tenter quelque chose avec nos liens ?

Perceval secoua la tête puis soupira.

- Je ne sais pas. J'avoue que je n'ai pas fait très attention.

Il se leva et se plaça derrière Rogue pour examiner les liens qui les retenaient prisonniers.

- Je n'ai jamais utilisé la magie sans baguette pour faire ça auparavant. Quel est le charme qui a été placé sur la corde ?

- C'est un sortilège de blocage qui nous interdit également de bouger nos doigts, le renseigna Rogue.

Perceval palpa la cordelette en entourait les poignets de Severus et raidissait ses mains.

- Simple mais remarquablement efficace. Un contre sort particulier ?

- S'il y en a un, je ne le connais pas. Tonks ?

La jeune femme fit non de la tête.

- Bon, fit Perceval, inutile de chercher plus loin, dans ce cas. Je ne peux tenter que le plus simple. Et encore, j'ignore si j'en ai la force.

Perceval fit lentement tournoyer sa paume au-dessus des poignets liés de Rogue qui sentit sa peau le picoter et les poils de son avant-bras se dresser. Le sorcier plus âgé concentra son énergie magique dans sa main et formula à mi-voix :

- _Finite__ Incantatem_ !

Sous ses yeux incrédules, la cordelette se déroula, se dressa comme un serpent puis glissa sur le sol dans un petit bruit mat.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Perceval, médusé. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ça ne peut pas être si facile !

Rogue ramena ses mains libres devant lui et fit bouger ses doigts avec un soulagement visible.

- Merci, Weasley.

Puis un sourire narquois fleurit sur ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Tonks.

- C'est bien le genre de Lucius. Il est tellement certain de tout maîtriser qu'il pêche par excès de confiance.

Il agita sa main dans sa direction et le lien magique qui la retenait prisonnière tomba par terre. Tonks se leva aussitôt en poussant un cri de joie. Elle se précipita sur Rogue et se jeta à son cou. Trop surpris pour réagir autrement, Severus referma machinalement ses bras sur la sorcière aux cheveux roses. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il lui rendit son étreinte et la serra contre lui à la briser.

- Tu m'as manqué, Rogue, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Severus ne répondit rien, Il se sentait égoïstement heureux et pourtant tellement coupable de l'avoir entraînée dans un tel guet-apens. Il respira profondément les courtes mèches qui lui chatouillaient le menton, se disant que lors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuerait, il emporterait avec lui l'odeur enivrante de la jeune femme. Il la repoussa doucement.

- On doit sortir d'ici, dit-il en se tournant vers Perceval.

Ce dernier s'était discrètement éloigné quand ils les avaient vu s'enlacer et examinait attentivement les murs aveugles de la pièce rouge. Il pivota vers Rogue.

- Aucune sortie visible, annonça-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Rogue s'approcha, ainsi que Tonks, pour constater, au bout de quelques secondes que Perceval avait raison.

- _Finite__ Incantatem_ ! lança à tout hasard Severus sur les quatre murs, sans que rien ne se produise.

Tonks cala ses deux mains sur ses hanches et se mordit pensivement la lèvre inférieure.

- Bon, fit-elle, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Mais visiblement, Malefoy ne verse pas _toujours_ dans la facilité. On fait quoi ? Même si on est plus attaché, on est coincé ici, à la merci de ce cinglé.

- Peut-être pas, répliqua Rogue.

Il glissa son majeur et son index dans ce qu'on prenait, même de près, pour un pli naturellement cousu sur sa robe de sorcier. Il sursauta et grimaça de douleur puis réussit à en extirper deux petites fioles, allongées et très plates. Le bout de ses doigts était taché de sang. Il les essuya assez brusquement sur sa robe et grommela, très mécontent :

- Merde ! J'étais pourtant certain de leur avoir jeté un sort de renforcement…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Perceval en louchant sur les minuscules bouteilles.

- De la potion d'Invisibilité. J'en avais en stock dans mon laboratoire et j'en ai pris trois fioles quand j'ai quitté Poudlard. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait servir, si Lucius ne respectait pas sa part du marché. Maintenant, buvez ça, vous deux. Quand Malefoy ouvrira la porte, vous vous glisserez derrière lui et filerez au plus vite.

Tonks fronça les sourcils et le toisa durement.

- J'ai dû manquer une virgule quelque part, Rogue, parce que je dois avoir mal compris. Est-ce que tu suggères que je t'abandonne ici ?

Severus soutint son regard sans sourciller.

- Tu as parfaitement compris, il reste deux fioles, la troisième est cassée. _Vous_, vous prenez la potion et _moi_, je me débrouille seul.

- Pas question ! Je reste me battre avec toi !

- Tonks, ne discute pas ! Weasley n'est pas en état de se battre contre des Mangemorts. Vous buvez et vous disparaissez ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

Tonks fulminait littéralement. Elle serra les poings et darda sur lui son regard le plus noir.

- Je refuse ca-té-go-ri-que-ment, tu m'entends ?! Et si l'_Imperius_ te démange les doigts, tu peux l'oublier, je sais parfaitement lui résister.

- Moi aussi, fit valoir Perceval qui réussit enfin à se glisser au milieu de la querelle.

Elle pivota vers lui et son visage s'adoucit aussitôt.

- Monsieur Weasley, dit-elle en prenant une voix douce et raisonnable, Rogue a raison sur un seul point et c'est celui-là. Après ce long séjour à l'hôpital, vous ne pouvez pas vous battre contre ces hommes surentraînés. Vous prenez la potion d'Invisibilité et vous sortez de cet enfer le plus rapidement possible.

- Mais…

- Kiara vous attend, Weasley. Elle a besoin de son père, lâcha Rogue d'une voix sans timbre.

Perceval eut l'air terriblement surpris par cette déclaration puis il rencontra les prunelles noires de Rogue qui brillaient étrangement. Ce qu'il y lut sembla le convaincre. Il soupira lourdement et s'inclina.

- Très bien.

Severus lui tendit un des deux flacons. Il ôta le petit bouchon de liège et avala le liquide. Après quelques secondes, le corps massif de Perceval se transforma en un halo brumeux pour s'évanouir complètement l'instant suivant. Semblant penser que la première partie du problème était résolue, Rogue reporta à nouveau son attention sur Tonks.

- Tonks, cesse de te comporter comme une gamine et bois ça ! ordonna-t-il sèchement.

La jeune femme se contenta de le fixer calmement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et il réprima difficilement l'envie de la secouer.

- Nom de Dieu, Tonks ! jura-t-il en perdant patience. C'est moi le cadeau que Lucius veut offrir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas toi ! A quoi tu joues, par Merlin ?!

Le visage en forme de cœur de la jeune Auror parut s'illuminer et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Mais oui !

Rogue lui jeta un regard très, très méfiant.

- Oui quoi ?

- Malefoy ne t'a pas jeté le _Doloris_, Rogue. Tu te rappelles pourquoi ?

- Evidemment. Il veut garder la… marchandise intacte, rétorqua Severus en grimaçant.

- Exactement, fit Tonks, la mine réjouie. Et que crois-tu que ce bon Lucius ferait s'il ouvrait la porte maintenant et qu'il découvrait qu'un de ses prisonniers s'est mystérieusement envolé… ?

Elle ménagea une petite pause stratégique dans son explication, ce qui lui attira un regard impatient de la part de son interlocuteur. Elle roula des yeux et secoua la tête comme s'il était un cas désespéré. Puis elle se reprit et son expression devint sérieuse et concentrée. Lentement, ces traits délicats se métamorphosèrent en un visage très pâle et austère à l'expression perpétuellement sévère, ses courtes mèches roses s'allongèrent en devenant noir corbeau et retombèrent mollement sur sa figure tandis que sa silhouette menue grandissait et s'épaississait pour adopter la carrure sèche et musclée de son vis-à-vis.

- Mais que, reprit-elle d'une voix grave et rauque, identique au timbre habituel du Maître des Potions, pour le même prix, il n'y ait, non plus _un_, mais _deux_ Rogue dans la pièce ?

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Bye.

Falyla


	43. chapitre 42

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres.

**Petite note de moi** : Je sais que je ne suis pas trop dans les temps (comment ça, une fois de plus ?) mais bon, je fais ce que je peux. Une bonne nouvelle cependant, le chapitre de la semaine prochaine est déjà pondu, il n'attend plus que l'approbation de mon correcteur adoré (c'est quand tu veux, Remus ! ) et ensuite, il ne devrait rester qu'un ultime chapitre à écrire pour clore cette fic. Ça a été long mais on y arrive…

**Remus James Lupin** : Tout mon lectorat compte sur toi pour ne pas prendre une énième semaine de retard, hein ! LOL. Je plaisante bien sûr ! On avait dit que c'était la semaine cirage, non ? Merci pour tout. Bisous.

**Alisa**** Adams** : Merci de tes encouragements. La suite est enfin là. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Dans l'immédiat, je ne vois pas vraiment quand ils auraient le temps, quand à après…tu verras bien. Bisous.

**Leslie Glady **: Ravie que tu aimes la façon dont je conçois les personnages de JKR. La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Julie **: Tu plains Lucius, toi ? T'es pas bien dans ta tête ! LOL. Merci de me lire. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or :** Ma foi, c'est bien corsé tout ça, non ? La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Oxaline** : Merci ! Elle est là. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Pas lecteur inactif ! Lecteur inattentif, c'est quand même pas pareil ! LOL. Et je persiste, tu ne lis pas attentivement. Mais comme je suis gentille, j'ai fait tout expliquer par Perceval, exprès pour toi ! LOL. C'est un peu plus bas. Quant aux divers plans, ma foi… Bises.

**Alixe** : Je suis relativement bien la trame que je m'étais fixée mais parfois c'est difficile à mettre en mots. Je fais comme tu m'as dit, quand ça va pas, je saute le passage ou j'en écris le minimum et j'y reviens plus tard. Ça marche plutôt bien. La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Dega** : Merci. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Eowyn**** 78** : Merci. Des petits Rogue partout ? Hum… dans une autre fic alors… Mais certainement pas dans l'immédiat. Bisous.

**Qc-HP** : Merci beaucoup ! La suite, un peu plus bas. Bises.

**Snows** : Oh, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. La suite et presque fin juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Chapitre 42**

****

Un éclat de rire franc et sonore, semblant venir de nulle part, souligna la petite mise en scène de Tonks. Pourtant, Rogue se tourna sans hésitation dans la bonne direction et émit ce qui pouvait passer pour une sorte de reniflement.

- Ravi de voir que cette mascarade tout à fait grotesque vous fait rire, Weasley, lâcha-t-il, dardant un œil noir sur la silhouette invisible de Perceval.

Celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter le moins du monde, au contraire, la mauvaise humeur du professeur de Potions paraissait l'amuser au plus haut moins.

- Calmez-vous, Rogue, fit Perceval. Je trouve l'idée de cette petite excellente. Si j'ai bien compris, Malefoy ne tentera rien parce qu'il ignore lequel des deux est le vrai Rogue et qu'il ne veut pas prendre le risque de se tromper et de blesser le prisonnier qu'il doit livrer à Voldemort.

- C'est l'idée, en effet, confirma Tonks.

- Humpf… se renfrogna Severus en croisant les bras.

Le sorcier le plus âgé fit une pause puis reprit, d'une voix, cette fois, beaucoup plus incertaine :

- Je me demandais, Rogue…

- Oui ?

- La potion d'Invisibilité a-t-elle un effet limité dans le temps ? Vous comprenez… Si je devais être blessé ou immobilisé… dans l'incapacité d'appeler à l'aide… Comment allez-vous me retrouver ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils et afficha une expression à la fois mécontente et vaguement embarrassée.

- J'ai évidemment ce qu'il faut.

Il lança un regard sombre vers son double. Tonks l'avait distrait en refusant de boire la potion et en se métamorphosant et maintenant, il passait pour un homme négligeant, défaut qu'il exécrait par-dessus tout. Soupirant d'agacement, il plongea ses doigts anguleux dans une autre poche et en ressortit deux petites billes, l'une d'un beau rouge carmin, l'autre violette. Il les pressa entre le pouce et l'index, elles étaient souples et élastiques.

- Ce sont des doses de potion de Révélation. Elles sont incassables. Il suffit d'avaler la capsule. La rouge a un effet immédiat, l'autre, un effet différé de cinq heures. L'ennui est qu'on ne sait jamais, à l'avance, laquelle des deux sera la plus utile en cas de problème…

- Et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose de plus…définitif ? Je resterai invisible pour toujours ?

Rogue secoua brièvement la tête.

- Non. La potion perd aussitôt ses effets sur un corps…sans vie.

Perceval soupira de soulagement.

- Tant mieux, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus légère. L'idée de mourir ici et qu'on me retrouve uniquement à l'odeur n'était pas très réjouissante.

Rogue se contenta se hausser un sourcil tandis que Tonks se détournait vivement pour cacher une grimace de dégoût.

- Bien, maintenant, Lucius ne devrait plus tarder. Weasley, vous restez vers ce mur-là et vous sortez dès que possible et vous filez aussi loin que vous pouvez. Tonks et moi, on se tiendra dans ce coin-ci, prêts à intervenir.

§§§§§

Lucius engloba du regard ses invités qui riaient et conversaient bruyamment. Suivant ses ordres à la lettre, Narcissa avait fait monter de la cave une sélection de ses meilleurs crus et chaque convive les avait appréciés avec plus ou moins d'élégance et de raffinement. Bellatrix, assise à la droite du maître de maison, dégustait les millésimes à petites gorgées. Ses pupilles étaient restées vives et claires et ne s'étaient pas départies de leur lueur glacée. Nulle trace d'ivresse ne faisait vaciller sa main. Elle ne l'aurait pas permis. Elle jeta un regard plein de mépris à Mc Nair qui, lui, semblait sur le point de rouler sous la table. Il parlait en faisant de grands gestes et son gros rire gras résonnait à chaque fin de phrase, attirant sur lui les œillades goguenardes de ses pairs.

Narcissa, qui siégeait en bout de table, en face de Lucius, se contentait de survoler les diverses conversations qui s'entrecroisaient, vérifiant que rien ne manquait sur la table. Elle était heureuse qu'aucun incident fâcheux n'ait entaché le bon déroulement du repas. Lucius semblait satisfait mais elle remarqua chez lui une impatience très inhabituelle. Bella sembla le remarquer elle aussi car elle se pencha vers lui et planta son regard aiguisé dans celui de Lucius.

- Alors, mon cher Lucius, tu vas nous faire languir encore longtemps ? Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

Lucius biaisa.

- Le plaisir de ma table n'est donc pas une raison suffisante, Bella ?

Elle eut une moue entendue.

- Si, bien sûr. Mais je décèle chez toi un je-ne-sais-quoi de… fébrile, qui laisse penser que tu nous réserves une surprise à ta façon.

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil mais ses lèvres s'incurvèrent pour former un sourire vaniteux.

- Tu me connais bien, Bella. En effet, j'ai organisé une surprise pour notre Maître.

- Oh…Vraiment ? Et quelle est-elle ?

Lucius fit claquer sa langue de façon faussement réprobatrice.

- Voyons, Bella. Une surprise éventée n'est plus une surprise.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, Lucius. Je te connais bien et je peux affirmer que tu meurs d'impatience de nous montrer ce que tu as réussi, là où les autres ont échoué.

Malefoy partit d'un grand rire. Puis, quand son rire s'éteignit, son expression retrouva toute son arrogance et son autosuffisance.

- D'accord, tu as gagné, Bella, dit-il avec un petit soupir de résignation bien imité, histoire de lui faire croire qu'il ne cédait que pour lui faire plaisir. Je vais vous montrer.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement mais Lucius voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Lucius se leva et réclama l'attention de ses convives.

- Je souhaite vous montrer quelque chose. Cet attrayant spectacle mérite un peu de préparation. Narcissa ? Veux-tu demander aux elfes de débarrasser la table et de servir le café ? Ensuite, tu pourras disposer.

Narcissa acquiesça en silence et se leva pour exécuter les ordres de Lucius. Elle se permit un infime soupir de soulagement. Certes, elle était l'épouse de Lucius Malefoy mais elle n'avait jamais reçu la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle n'avait jamais partagé le goût prononcé de sa sœur Bellatrix pour la violence et n'était, de loin pas, taillée pour devenir un Mangemort. Dans leur jeunesse, Bella s'était moquée de son caractère timoré, de ce qu'elle appelait vulgairement _un flagrant manque de tripes_. Mais Narcissa n'était pas touchée par ces commentaires pleins de fiel. Son éducation aristocratique et son caractère l'avaient préparée à faire un mariage de convenance et à se soumettre aux volontés et désirs de son mari. Lucius commandait, Narcissa s'inclinait. Ainsi, elle s'était toujours accommodée des activités de son mari, ne se permettant jamais la moindre réflexion. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas mécontente que Lucius la dispense de la suite des _réjouissances._

Comme elle ne faisait pas partie de leur groupe de Fidèles, sa présence n'était pas requise et elle ne s'en était jamais plainte.

§§§§§

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend exactement, Fol'Oeil ? demanda Emmeline Vance.

Le vieil Auror soupira dans l'air froid, formant ainsi un petit nuage de condensation.

- Dans l'absolu, si Dumbledore a vu juste – et je pense que c'est le cas – nous attendons l'apparition de Voldemort. Sa venue laissera une importante signature magique que Hestia détectera sans problème.

- Nous n'interviendrons pas avant ?

- Bien, la situation est vraiment très délicate. Si nous entrons en force maintenant, Malefoy niera toute implication et refusera de nous indiquer l'emplacement des otages. Nous nous serons découverts pour rien. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre.

- Et les petits ? s'enquit Hestia sans cacher son inquiétude.

- Hélas, nous ne pouvons pas non plus entrer et le chercher dans tout le Manoir. Il faut attendre un signe. N'importe quoi. Quelque chose qui nous donne une indication de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur…

§§§§§

Dobby apparut dans la chambre de Drago avec son habituel petit « pop ».

- Harry Potter ! Dobby a entendu Lucius Malefoy dire qu'il allait ouvrir la porte magique pour montrer ses prisonniers, Monsieur !

Harry se permit un sourire satisfait bien que personne ne le vit dans l'obscurité.

- J'avais espéré que Malefoy ouvrirait la porte au moins une fois avant l'arrivée de Voldemort, histoire d'épater la galerie et je ne suis pas déçu. Préparons-nous.

Grâce à la pâle lueur de la lune, les membres de l'AD pouvaient encore se distinguer. Ils se rassemblèrent vers la porte.

- Donc on fait comme on a dit. Drago, tu passes devant. Mets tes mains dans ton dos, s'il te plait, lui demanda Hermione.

Le blond se plia sans un mot à ses exigences mais réagit quand il sentit une cordelette enserrer ses poignets.

- Eh ! s'insurgea-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'était pas prévu…

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- C'est une idée de dernière minute de Ginny. Un mauvais réflexe pourrait te trahir et révéler que tu n'es pas vraiment attaché, donc pas vraiment prisonnier.

- Oui, mais maintenant que je suis ligoté magiquement, je n'ai plus aucun moyen de me défendre, se plaignit-il en sentant les liens passer plusieurs fois sur sa peau.

- Mais non ! Pas de magie ! Je t'ai fait un nœud moldu assez compliqué. En le regardant comme ça et si on tire dessus, même fortement, il a l'air parfaitement solide et pourtant, si tu glisses tes deux pouces sous cette boucle-là… Tu ne peux pas te tromper, elle est en retrait des autres boucles…

Elle lui fit sentir la portion de cordelette sous les doigts et l'enjoignit à faire le geste qu'elle lui expliquait. Il s'exécuta. Le lien se défit en une fraction de seconde et tomba sur le sol.

- Eh ! Génial !

- Un compliment, Malefoy ? fit-elle remarquer d'une voix moqueuse.

Il fronça les sourcils puis eut un petit sourire.

- Oh, la ferme, Granger.

Mais le ton n'avait rien d'agressif.

- Montre-le-moi encore une fois, je ne veux pas me tromper.

- En effet, ça ferait désordre.

Elle refit l'entrelacs sophistiqué et il essaya à nouveau. Avec succès.

- Très bien. On est prêt, Harry.

Harry s'approcha.

- Bon, Dobby, tu sors le premier et tu nous indiques, au fur et à mesure, si la voie est libre. Malefoy et moi, on part les premiers. Kiara, tu nous suis, cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ensuite, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Seamus, vous restez groupés et vous assurez nos arrières. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire ?

Vigoureux hochement de tête général. Harry sourit brièvement puis ajouta d'un ton grave :

- Soyez très prudents. N'oubliez pas que les Mangemorts sont dangereux et n'éprouvent aucune pitié.

Kiara toussa un peu puis elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je tenais à vous dire que je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous faites pour moi. Merci à tous.

Elle souleva la cape de Harry – le tissu chatoya doucement dans la lumière bleutée de la nuit – et l'ajusta sur ses épaules. Elle allait la rabattre sur sa tête quand Drago l'arrêta.

- Attends, murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un fervent baiser sur ses lèvres qui signifiait tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui puis se redressa fermement.

- Je suis prêt.

Harry allait s'avancer vers la porte quand Luna se jeta sur lui et se pendit à son cou. Il referma ses bras sur sa taille et lui rendit son étreinte. Après quelques secondes, il la reposa à terre et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. La jeune fille mit fin au baiser et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- On se voit tout à l'heure pour reprendre le Portoloin.

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt l'affirmation qu'elle lui faisait totalement confiance. Harry espérait qu'il saurait s'en montrer digne.

- Dobby ?

- Oui, Harry Potter. Dobby est prêt, Monsieur.

- Alors, on y va.

Dobby disparut de l'autre côté du battant puis revint aussitôt.

- Le couloir est désert, Monsieur.

Harry leva sa baguette et lança :

- _Alohomora_

La porte de la chambre de Drago se déverrouilla avec un discret cliquetis. Avant que Harry ne puisse faire un geste, une silhouette invisible ouvrit le battant en grand, dévoilant un large corridor le long duquel courait un riche tapis vert bouteille. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux éclairés par de nombreuses torches.

- Kiara ! Je croyais qu'on avait convenu que tu devais rester derrière ? la tança le Gryffondor à mi-voix, en fronçant fortement les sourcils.

- Je sais, je sais, répondit la jeune fille sans l'ombre d'un remord, déjà dans le couloir. Mais tu me connais, je suis curieuse de nature.

- Kiara ! la rappelèrent à l'ordre Harry et Drago d'une même voix exaspérée.

Elle se retourna vers les garçons, prête à répliquer mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut un hoquet de surprise.

- Quoi ? demandèrent aussitôt les deux jeunes hommes.

- Ta baguette, Drago !

Drago baissa les yeux vers le passant de ceinture dans lequel était glissé sa baguette, perplexe.

- Ben, oui et alors ?

- Mais on la voit dépasser, par Merlin ! Si ton père ou les Mangemorts la remarquent, tu es foutu et nous aussi ! Cache-la ailleurs !

- Oh… Mais je n'ai pas d'autre poche assez grande pour cacher ma baguette ! Et je ne veux pas mettre une robe de sorcier, elle va entraver mes mouvements !

Kiara dégagea son visage de la cape d'invisibilité et le regarda en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Donne-la-moi. Je pourrai te la rendre en cas de besoin.

- Non, intervint Harry. Trop hasardeux. De plus, tu risques de te dévoiler pour la lui donner et ça supprimerait l'effet de surprise. Le mieux est que je la prenne, moi. Je la glisserai dans ma propre ceinture.

Drago ne semblait pas enchanté de se séparer de sa baguette mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il s'inclina en soupirant.

- Allons-y maintenant. Dobby, va vérifier le couloir de gauche, il est généralement moins fréquenté.

Dobby partit en trottinant. Après quelques secondes, sa tête réapparut au coin du mur et il leur fit signe qu'il n'y avait personne.

Les deux jeunes sorciers avancèrent et prirent le couloir indiqué. Drago, tête légèrement baissée, les bras maintenu dans le dos, et Harry, sa baguette pointée sur le blond, une expression d'intense concentration sur le visage.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin suivait le petit groupe, eux aussi, l'œil aux aguets, baguette prête.

Grâce à leur parfaite connaissance du Manoir Malefoy, Dobby et Drago les amenèrent rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. En chemin, ils n'avaient pas rencontré âme qui vive. Arrivés à l'embouchure du dernier corridor qui menait à la salle des trophées, Drago les fit se glisser dans une discrète alcôve, protégée des regards par deux imposantes colonnes de marbre,

- Y a personne ? Ça semble un peu trop facile, non ? marmonna Ron entre les dents.

- Je suis assez d'accord, appuya Ginny en sondant les alentours avec suspicion.

Drago se retourna et acquiesça en silence. Lui-même pensait croiser au moins quelques elfes de maison.

- C'est à cause d'_eux_, Monsieur, fit Dobby de sa petite voix aiguë en tirant sur le pantalon de Harry.

- Eux ?

- Les Mangemorts, Monsieur ! précisa la créature dans un souffle. Tous les elfes sont aux cuisines, Monsieur. Ils les craignent terriblement et aucun ne sortira, à moins d'y être contraint.

- Tant mieux. Il n'est vraiment pas nécessaire qu'ils soient blessés dans la bataille, glissa Hermione.

- Dobby ? Je sais que je t'ai vraiment beaucoup demandé mais il reste une dernière chose à faire, retourne espionner la salle aux trophées. Dès que Malefoy ouvre la porte secrète pour exhiber son prisonnierà ses invités, tu viens nous le dire.

Harry eut un sourire en tapotant négligemment l'omoplate de Drago avec le bout de sa baguette.

- Et nous, reprit-il, on fera diversion en montrant le nôtre.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.

Bye.

Falyla


	44. chapitr 43

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres.

****

****

**Remus James Lupin** : J'ai tenu compte de tes remarques et j'espère que c'est mieux. A plus et merci pour tout. Bisous.

**Liski** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ravie de savoir que tu apprécies mes fics. Moi non plus, je ne pense pas que le Drago du livre devienne comme ça mais on peut rêver, non ? LOL. Voici donc la presque fin de cette fic. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Merci infiniment de ta fidélité. Bisous.

**Alixe** : Minimum syndical ? Hum… Voici la suite. Bises.

**Minerve** : Tadamm ! La bataille est là ! Bisous.

**Alixe** : Oh merci, ma belle ! Tu me remontes le moral parce que dans l'ensemble, le lectorat devient frustré à force de patienter. Mais voici la bataille finale… Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Oui, on arrive au bout… Il faut bien une fin, non ? Et tu as raison, je vais me consacrer un peu plus aux autres. Bisous.

**Vici**** Black** : Tu n'es pas rassurée ? Je crois que tu as raison de ne pas l'être. Voir un peu plus bas. Bises.

**Fritedouze** : Effectivement, les plans sont revus au fur et à mesure. Pour tout le monde… Bisous.

**Pomme** : Oui, oui, pour cette fic, c'est presque fini et je ne pense pas à une suite dans l'immédiat mais ce n'est pas impossible qu'un jour, je m'y remette. Bises.

**Eowyn**** 78** : Merci de me suivre fidèlement. La suite est un peu plus bas. Bisous.

**Oxaline****** Je ne suis pas certaine que ce chapitre mette fin au suspens mais bonne lecture quand même. Bises.

**Tolede** : Tu es plein de théories, comme d'habitude. Je sens que le petit jeu de la fin va te plaire . Bisous.

**Lune d'Argent** : Merci beaucoup. Contente que tu aimes mes fics. Bises.

**Chapitre 43**

Lucius vit sortir son épouse et quelques minutes plus tard, les vestiges du repas disparurent, laissant l'imposante table de chêne massif propre et nette. Ils furent rapidement remplacés par un service à café et un joli échantillonnage de digestifs alcoolisés. Mc Nair ne cacha pas sa joie et, sans attendre d'y être invité, se servit généreusement de cognac. Lucius fit mine de ne pas remarquer ses manières de butor. Il se rassit nonchalamment et sortit sa baguette. Obéissant au mouvement souple de son poignet, la cafetière se déversa dans les tasses qui volèrent vers chaque invité. Quand tout le monde fut servi, il se redressa et prit la parole, sachant qu'il avait l'attention de tous.

- Mes amis, commença-t-il de sa voix onctueuse, je vous ai promis une surprise. La voilà. Il a fallu ruser pour l'amener jusqu'ici, mais il est là.

Malefoy se leva et s'approcha du mur qui lui faisait face. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître l'imposante vitrine de verre qui renfermait une belle collection de têtes réduites, laissant le mur nu. Il marmonna une formule que personne ne comprit et une grande porte de bois apparut. Il l'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant ainsi la pièce peinte en rouge.

- J'ai la joie de vous informer que j'ai capturé le traître, dit-il avec emphase.

Il était si impatient qu'il ne remarqua pas le léger déplacement d'air qui le frôla un bref instant.

Les yeux de Bellatrix se réduisirent à deux fentes alors que Crabbe et Dolohov affichaient des expressions plus que perplexes.

- Le traître, Lucius ?

- Oui, Bella, confirma Malefoy, les yeux brillants d'une joie malsaine. J'ai réussi à capturer celui qui a nous trahi pour se ranger aux côtés de Dumbledore. Severus Rogue !

Il y eut quelques exclamations étouffées. Le regard de Bellatrix s'alluma d'anticipation et un sourire reptilien étira ses lèvres fines.

Malefoy entra dans la pièce, le pas conquérant, l'expression triomphante. A peine fit-il quelques pas dans la chambre rouge que deux silhouettes vêtues de noir bondirent sur lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Rogue l'avait immobilisé et Tonks lui avait arraché sa baguette et la pointait, menaçante sur sa poitrine. Remis de sa stupéfaction, Malefoy regardait tour à tour les deux Rogue qui se tenaient au-dessus de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais Tonks fut plus rapide.

- _Silencio_! siffla-t-elle entre les dents.

Rogue le releva par le col de sa coûteuse robe de sorcier sans ménagement et prit la baguette que lui tendait son double. Il formula rapidement un sortilège de ligotage qui immobilisa instantanément le Mangemort. Les yeux noirs du professeur de Potions rencontrèrent les pupilles gris acier de Malefoy.

- Tu passes devant, Lucius, au moindre geste suspect, tu es un homme mort.

Les bruits de l'empoignade étaient bien parvenus jusqu'aux convives mais nul ne soupçonnait que Lucius en était la victime. Chacun pensait que Rogue s'était débattu une dernière fois. Lucius sortit enfin de la pièce rouge. Il se tenait curieusement raide, son sourire victorieux s'était transformé en une grimace de colère. Il s'avança encore un peu et sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance. Deux Severus Rogue apparurent derrière lui ; le premier le tenait clairement en joue avec une baguette.

Il y eut un hoquet de surprise général. Rockwood et Mucilber s'étaient levés par réflexe, en sortant leurs propres baguettes. Rogue les vit du coin de l'œil.

- _Accio_ baguettes ! lança–t-il brièvement.

Mucilber eut le temps d'invoquer un sortilège de protection mais la baguette de Rockwood vola dans les airs jusqu'à Rogue qui l'attrapa habilement avant de la donner à son jumeau. Les autres Mangemorts se levèrent d'un bond, baguettes pointées droit devant eux.

Ils s'entreregardèrent brièvement, hésitants visiblement à attaquer tant que Lucius servait de bouclier humain. Bellatrix, elle, ne s'embarrassa pas de tels scrupules. Avec un reniflement méprisant pour ses collègues indécis, elle cracha :

- _Explusio_ !

Lucius fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin sous l'impact du sort, laissant les deux Rogue sans autre protection que leurs baguettes. Voyant cela, les frères Lestrange visèrent les otages et crièrent à leur tour :

- _Petrificus__ Totalus _!

- _Prot_…

Rogue et Tonks, peu habitués à faire réagir des baguettes qui n'étaient pas les leurs, ne purent invoquer un sortilège assez rapidement. Deux traits rouges les transpercèrent et ils furent immobilisés sur le champ et tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

Il s'en suivit un long moment de silence. Puis Crabbe avança vers les deux Severus et leur arracha les deux baguettes subtilisées puis il résuma en quelques mots ce que tout le monde pensait.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Bellatrix s'approcha de Lucius, qui roulait des yeux, fou de rage. A peine l'eut-elle libéré de son sortilège de ligotage et de silence qu'il se mit à hurler :

- EST-CE QUE TU ES FOLLE OU QUOI ? TU AURAIS PU ME TUER !

Elle le regarda calmement sans paraître bouleversée par son éclat, l'aida à se relever et lui rendit sa baguette.

- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul ?

Il ne répondit que par un grommellement furieux. Elle haussa les épaules et le suivit tandis qu'il s'approchait de Severus et son double.

- _Deux_ Rogue, Lucius ? demanda Bellatrix en arquant un sourcil.

Il l'incendia du regard.

- L'un des deux est une Metamorphmagus ! Pour la faire redevenir elle-même, il suffit de lui jeter le _Doloris_.

Lucius reconnut la lueur avide qui alluma les pupilles sombres de sa belle-sœur.

- Malgré tes méthodes un peu expéditives, Bella, je ne puis te refuser ce plaisir.

Bellatrix en frémissait déjà quand une voix claqua derrière eux.

- Je ne pense pas, Monsieur Malefoy, claqua la voix de Harry derrière eux.

Les Mangemorts se retournèrent vivement et en restèrent médusés. Seul Mc Nair ne réagit pas, il paraissait perdu dans la contemplation du liquide ambré qu'il buvait à grands traits.

Harry Potter, qui avait eu un très bref instant de perplexité en voyant les deux Rogue puis avait compris – Tonks s'était métamorphosée - poussa sans douceur Draco Malefoy dans la salle aux trophées. Le fils de Lucius, manifestement prisonnier, résista sous la poussée et la baguette de Harry s'enfonça durement dans son cou. Les Mangemorts parurent eux-mêmes avoir reçu le sortilège de stupéfixion tant la situation paraissaient leur échapper.

- Relâchez immédiatement vos prisonniers ou votre fils n'aimera pas du tout le traitement que nous lui réservons, déclara le Gryffondor d'une voix coupante.

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire hystérique.

- _Nous_ ? Oh, mais le petit Harry s'est endurci depuis la dernière fois, ricana-t-elle. C'est qu'il arriverait presque à nous faire peur. C'est du bluff, Lucius. Je m'en occupe.

Elle leva sa baguette.

- _Expulsio_

Lucius frappa sur son bras et dévia le sortilège qu'elle avait lancé. Il alla terminer sa course sur une étagère qui explosa sous l'impact. Toute une famille de poupées vaudoues piquetées d'épingles vola dans les airs et vint s'écraser à leurs pieds, leurs faciès grossièrement cousus semblaient se moquer d'eux.

- Bellatrix ! Ne t'en mêle pas ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

La femme brune parut terriblement vexée d'être traitée ainsi et s'inclina à contrecœur. Elle recula et se plaça aux côtés de son mari. Lucius engloba les Fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la plupart semblaient avoir recouvré leur sang-froid et avaient l'air d'attendre les ordres. Il fronça les sourcils et reporta une attention accrue sur Harry et sur son fils. Ce dernier se crispa sous le regard gris incroyablement froid de son géniteur. Il tressaillit quand il vit son visage se tordre en une expression de mépris absolu. Tout son être lui hurlait de défier le regard de son père, de ne pas se plier sous son dédain arrogant mais il avait un rôle à tenir. Pour Kiara.

- Ainsi tu as échoué dans ta mission, cracha Lucius d'une voix sifflante.

Drago baissa piteusement la tête. Lucius serra les poings. Il irradiait de rage contenue.

- Alors, Potter ? siffla-t-il. C'est incroyablement stupide de venir jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs, je me demande même comment c'est possible…

Son regard se fit soupçonneux et il détailla son fils, les yeux plissés, semblant réfléchir à tout allure.

- Qu'est-ce que cette petite mise en scène signifie ?

- Je suis venu réclamer les prisonniers.

- Vraiment ? se moqua ouvertement Malefoy.

- Vraiment, confirma Harry. Vos trois otages contre votre fils.

Lucius partit d'un grand rire démoniaque qui donna des frissons à Harry.

- Des mois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend qu'on lui livre le traître et tu crois que tu peux venir chez moi en toute impunité et réclamer ce qui est destiné à notre Maître ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes onze et tu es complètement seul.

- Seul ? répéta Harry avec un petit sourire. Je ne crois pas.

A peint eut-il fini sa phrase que Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et Seamus entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle des trophées et se placèrent derrière Harry. Le jeune sorcier resserra son emprise sur Drago, appuyant tellement fort sur sa jugulaire que le jeune Serpentard se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

- Je vous le demande encore une fois, Malefoy, déclara Harry de son ton le plus assuré. Libérez les prisonniers ou l'espèce de fouine qui vous sert de fils en subira les conséquences.

Il y eut une sorte de rire sardonique qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au ricanement d'une hyène.

- C'est du bluff, Lucius, répéta Bellatrix.

Les membres de l'AD échangèrent malgré eux un infime regard hésitant. Lucius surprit cette lueur d'incertitude et un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je pense que tu es dans le vrai, Bella. Mais tout ça n'a finalement que peu d'importance. Echec ou traîtrise, Drago mérite d'être puni.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Lucius leva sa baguette sur son fils et jeta sèchement :

- _Endoloris_ !

Le jeune Serpentard se plia en deux sous le choc et tomba à genoux en hurlant de douleur. Ses cris étouffèrent celui de Kiara qui ne se tenait pas très loin. Cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité, elle regardait, tétanisée, le corps de Drago parcourut de spasmes incoercibles. Il y eut un très bref instant de flottement, tous les membres de l'AD se regardaient les uns, les autres, incapables de réagir, trop horrifiés par la scène de cauchemar qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Les hurlements de Drago semblèrent sortir Mc Nair de sa léthargie. Il leva la tête et sursauta violemment en voyant les jeunes sorciers. Malgré son esprit embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool, il reconnut aussitôt Neville comme celui qui lui avait fait perdre son œil. Ce fut comme un déclencheur. Il rugit de rage et bondit en avant.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! cria-t-il sauvagement en dirigeant sa baguette sur le petit groupe.

Mais la précision lui faisait défaut – l'abus de vin et de cognac faisait trembler sa main – et l'incantation alla frapper Lucius. Ce dernier se sentit soulevé puis projeté durement contre un mur, sa baguette volant au loin. Le souffle coupé, à demi assommé, il glissa le long de la paroi, en respirant avec difficulté et ne bougea plus.

Mc Nair resta stupéfait une fraction de seconde en voyant le résultat de son tir manqué mais il se reprit bien vite. Assurant son geste, il répéta son sortilège sur Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor le contra facilement en invoquant un _Protego_ et répliqua avec un _Stupefix_. Mc Nair se jeta sur le côté avec une incroyable agilité compte tenu de son état d'ébriété avancée et le rayon rouge manqua sa cible.

Après ça, les Mangemorts attaquèrent et les sorts se mirent à fuser d'un peu partout. Les tirs manqués ricochaient contre les murs et faisaient voltiger les précieux artefacts de magie noire de Lucius Malefoy. Les membres de l'AD étaient bombardés de sortilèges mais ils avaient appris à se protéger efficacement et répliquaient avec autant d'acharnement. Ils essayaient de s'approcher de Rogue et Tonks, toujours pétrifiés mais la plupart des Mangemorts s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux et rendaient toute approche impossible.

Bellatrix et Dolohov avaient trouvé refuge derrière une vitrine encore intacte. Hermione les repéra du coin de l'œil.

- _Reducto_! lança-t-elle sur la grosse armoire vitrée.

Celle-ci devint instantanément minuscule, n'offrant par-là plus aucune protection. Les deux Mangemorts se jetèrent sous la table en hurlant une malédiction qu'aucun élève ne comprit. Un flot de lumière argentée jaillit de leurs baguettes et atterrit sur le petit groupe dans un grand arc de cercle brillant.

- _Obstrua _! crièrent aussitôt Ron, Seamus, Hermione et Luna, invoquant ainsi leur sortilège bouclier.

Ginny n'eut que le temps de se baisser en entraînant Neville avec elle. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit, horrifiée, Seamus, les yeux écarquillés, se tenir le ventre et basculer en arrière. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et ne se releva pas.

Entre deux salves de rayons lumineux, Harry avait fermement empoigné Drago et l'avait tiré hors de la ligne de mire des Mangemorts. Il avait réussi à le sortir de la salle des trophées et l'avait appuyé contre le mur du couloir.

Le sorcier blond, libéré du sortilège Impardonnable que son père avait lancé sur lui, se recroquevilla en haletant péniblement, le front couvert de sueur froide. Il fit glisser ses pouces dans l'anneau de corde et il dégagea ses poignets. Harry se pencha vers lui.

- Ça ira, Malefoy ?

Le sorcier blond inspira fortement et grimaça de douleur puis tenta en vain de prendre un air nonchalant.

- Ça baigne, Potter, croassa-t-il.

Il se redressa avec maintes précautions.

- Maintenant, donne-moi ma baguette.

Harry la sortit du passant de sa ceinture et la lui tendit.

- Harry ! fit soudain la voix de Kiara derrière lui. Seamus vient d'être touché et personne ne sait par quel sortilège !

Un pli soucieux barra le front du Survivant.

- J'y vais ! Occupe-toi de Malefoy ! dit-il avant de se précipiter à nouveau dans la salle aux trophées.

Kiara jeta la cape d'invisibilité et s'agenouilla. Elle écarta doucement les mèches blondes collées par la sueur qui retombaient mollement sur le visage de Drago.

- Oh Merlin ! chuchota-t-elle, la gorge serrée, comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ?

Il repoussa sa main assez brusquement.

- Je vais bien, répliqua-t-il rudement.

Mais elle voyait bien qu'il refusait de croiser son regard. Elle soupira.

- Drago… Tu ne peux pas rester là. Viens, je vais t'aider à te relever.

Elle passa un bras sous le sien mais il se dégagea vivement.

- Je te dis que je vais bien ! aboya-t-il.

Elle se figea puis recula à contrecœur.

- Drago, tu as reçu le _Doloris _et…

- JUSTEMENT ! explosa le sorcier blond. Mon salopard de _père _m'a jeté un putain de _Doloris_ ! Il m'a sacrifié, Kiara ! Sans la moindre hésitation !

Son beau visage était tordu par la douleur et la colère. Il se leva avec précaution en se tenant au mur. Cet effort le fit haleter et il ferma les yeux quand il fut debout. Quand son souffle reprit un rythme plus calme, il murmura, plein d'autodérision :

- Si j'avais encore le moindre doute sur ses sentiments à mon égard…

Kiara ne répliqua pas. Elle se sentait totalement impuissante face à l'amère désillusion du jeune sorcier. Elle savait que toutes les paroles de réconfort du monde ne guériraient jamais la blessure physique et morale son père lui avait infligée.

- Drago, fit-elle enfin, tu es blessé, tu dois remonter dans ta…

- Pas question ! la coupa-t-il vivement en la dévisageant comme si elle était devenue folle. Franchement Kiara… Tu crois que je vais laisser ce salaud s'en tirer aussi facilement ?

- Non, évidemment mais…

- Pas de mais, on y va ! Nous avons trois personnes à sauver !

La salle des trophées était dans un chaos indescriptible. Les membres de l'AD s'étaient dispersés et se défendaient comme ils pouvaient. Kiara vit Luna frappée en pleine tête par un rayon jaune et s'écrouler lourdement, elle devina plus qu'elle n'entendit que Harry criait son nom. Il se pencha vivement et lui parla. Elle répondit en agitant la main et il repartit au combat. Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard consterné. La situation ne se présentait pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

Kiara lança un rapide coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la salle et constata que Crabbe et Mucilber avaient été frappés par un sortilège d'entrave et qu'aucun de leurs amis n'avaient pris la peine de lever. L_'Impedimienta_ les avait figés dans leur posture d'attaque, leurs mains retenaient toujours leurs baguettes. Kiara leva la sienne.

- _Accio_ baguettes !

Les deux bâtons magiques volèrent directement dans sa paume. Elle les regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant finalement pas trop qu'en faire. Elle envisagea un instant de les jeter loin derrière elle dans le couloir mais renonça ; les baguettes pouvaient toujours tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago d'une voix pressante en déviant la flamme pourpre que Bellatrix lançait sur eux alors qu'elle n'avait prononcé aucune incantation à voix haute.

- Je ne sais pas comment me débarrasser de ça ! lui répondit-elle.

- Fais n'importe quoi mais fais-le vite !

Kiara acquiesça. Sans réfléchir plus avant, elle les laissa tomber par terre et pointa sa baguette dessus.

- _Incendio_ !

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua vivement la tête mais il était trop tard. Les baguettes des deux Mangemorts s'enflammèrent en crachant une énorme gerbe d'étincelles aveuglantes de lumière. Ce fait hautement inhabituel parut figé tout le monde et les tirs cessèrent. Kiara et Drago reculèrent vivement en se protégeant les yeux. La chaleur produite autour des baguettes était impressionnante et leur brûlait les rétines.

- Tu as mis le feu à des baguettes magiques ! Tu as mis le _feu_ à des baguettes magiques ! Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? cria le blond.

Kiara fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules.

- Tu m'as dit de faire ce que je voulais.

- Oui, tout. Mais pas _ça_ ! gémit le blond.

- Fallait le dire avant !

Après une trentaine de secondes, les flammèches retombèrent mais le crépitement qu'elles produisaient ne décrut pas. Elles finirent par s'éteindre complètement mais l'instant suivant, une fumée incroyablement dense s'en dégagea en sifflant et envahit la salle des trophées et le couloir qui y conduisait. Tout devint gris et opaque. Mangemorts et élèves de Poudlard disparurent dans un épais brouillard.

- Restez où vous êtes, ordonna Harry à mi-voix. Il y a du verre brisé partout, vous pourriez tomber et vous blessez.

Apparemment les Mangemorts avaient décidés que cet écran de fumée était une aubaine pour eux.

- Allez les gars, les encouragea Rabastan Lestrange, cette fois, on les tient. Ils sont faits comme des rats.

Son frère Rodolphus ricana d'un air entendu.

Mc Nair s'avança en direction de la voix de Harry. Il savait que ces sales morveux se tenaient à gauche de la porte de la pièce rouge et s'y dirigea sans hésiter. Les débris de verre crissèrent sous ses chaussures mais il continua de marcher sans ralentir. L'excitation lui ôtait toute prudence. Le pas suivant lui fut fatal. Il se prit les pieds dans un morceau d'étagère brisé qui gisait sur le sol et s'étala de tout son long, sur un lit de bris de verre. Il poussa un affreux hurlement quand les centaines de morceaux de verre entrèrent dans sa chair et y laissèrent de profondes entailles.

- Mc Nair ? appela Rockwood.

Seul un long gémissement lui répondit.

- On continue ? demanda Avery.

- Ne bougez plus, claqua la voix de Lucius qui avait repris ses esprits. Attendez mes ordres.

Les Fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres obéirent aussitôt. Lucius connaissait le temps de combustion des baguettes et il savait que la fumée se dissiperait bientôt. Dès que le sol fut visible, il tâtonna autour de lui pour mettre la main sur sa baguette qui lui avait échappé lorsque cet imbécile de Mc Nair lui avait lancé l'_Expulsio_. Il la trouva assez rapidement et se leva. Malgré le choc qu'il avait reçu en frappant le mur, il avait vu Potter s'occuper de son fils et le mettre à l'abri. Puis Drago était revenu et s'était battu contre les Mangemorts…

Il sentit une rage sans nom l'envahir. Drago l'avait humilié. Drago avait déshonoré le nom des Malefoy. Drago allait payer pour ça. Très cher.

Le brouillard devint de moins en moins dense et laissait entrevoir les silhouettes les plus proches de lui. Il attendit encore quelques instants et, bien qu'un voile blanc subsistât encore, il reconnut facilement la silhouette de son fils. Il ne se tenait pas très loin de l'entrée de la salle des trophées à côté de sa petite amie. La petite garce. La fille de Severus.

Un lent sourire démoniaque s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Un doublé, ce serait bien. Ce serait mieux.

Il leva lentement sa baguette et la pointa avec précision.

- _Endoloris_ !

Drago s'écroula, le corps crispé parcouru d'horribles spasmes de douleur. Comme dans un ralenti de film moldu, Kiara releva la tête et remonta l'arc de cercle lumineux qui frappait Drago et vit Lucius, riant comme un possédé de la torture qu'il infligeait à son fils. Elle hurla à s'en casser la voix et tomba à genoux aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait.

- Noonnnnnnnn !

Un éclair de lumière verte traversa la salle des trophées.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA _!

A suivre…

**Petite note de moi** : Mwahahahaha ! Je sais, je sais, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords 'sourire démoniaque'. Bon, d'accord, pas qu'un peu. Horrible cette fin de chapitre, non ? . Alors, en attendant le chapitre qui va clore cette fic, je vous propose un jeu de mon cru, le « qui fait quoi ? ». Qui, selon vous, lance le sortilège mortel et sur qui ?

Je tiens à préciser que vos pronostics n'influenceront pas ma fin, elle est fixée depuis longtemps, mais ça peut être amusant de connaître vos impressions à chaud.

Bisous à toutes et à tous.

Bye.

Falyla


	45. chapitre 44

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres.

**Petite note de l'auteure : **Comme la plupart de vos reviews concernaient un pronostic sur le « qui fait quoi », je ne me vois pas y répondre avant la lecture du chapitre. Donc pour une fois, je me contenterai d'un simple et grand merci à :

**Alixe** Remus James Lupin, **Liski**, Qc-HP, **Alisa**** Adams**, Lem Black, **Minerve**, Vici Black, **Frite 12**, Christelle, **Vif d'Or**, Eowyn 78, **Leslie Glady**, Pomme, **Julie**, Marie Potter, **Niil-iste**, Oxaline, **Tolede**, Mathieu 59.

**Chapitre 44**

Perceval Weasley prit une profonde inspiration dès que la porte de la pièce rouge apparut sur le mur. Le panneau magique s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malefoy, baguette à la main et grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand la porte offrit suffisamment d'espace pour qu'il puisse sortir sans bousculer le Mangemort, il s'élança aussi vite que son vieux corps meurtri et fatigué le lui permettait.

Il marqua un infime temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il vit la salle aux trophées et les invités attablés, tous avaient la même expression avide sur le visage. Empli d'un profond dégoût pour ces êtres abjects, il sentit une montée de bile lui brûler l'œsophage.

Tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais il s'efforça de détourner les yeux. Les instructions de Rogue étaient limpides : s'enfuir de cet enfer le plus rapidement possible afin de rester en vie. Pour Kiara. Il détestait l'admettre mais il n'était pas en état de se battre. Affaibli et sans baguette, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se demanda même s'il serait en état de transplaner si jamais il réussissait à sortir de cet endroit. La désartibulation n'était pas un risque à prendre à la légère.

Il quitta la salle aux trophées sans un regard en arrière et s'enfila dans le premier couloir latéral qu'il repéra. Il parcourut toute sa longueur puis s'engagea dans le suivant en pressant le pas.

Dès qu'il vit une fenêtre, il s'approcha. Même à travers l'obscurité de la nuit, il distingua assez facilement le sol enneigé en contrebas. Il pensa à juste titre qu'il devait être au 1er étage de cette immense bâtisse en estimant à près de quatre mètres la distance qui séparait la fenêtre du sol. Il y avait forcément un escalier quelque part qui l'amènerait au niveau inférieur et par conséquent, à la porte d'entrée.

Il reprit sa course en prenant un couloir puis un autre et encore un autre. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé et très en colère. Ce foutu manoir était un vrai labyrinthe ! Il avait tourné et tourné encore mais uniquement se retrouver devant un autre corridor bordé de hautes fenêtres.

_Merde !_

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer, la panique menaçant de l'envahir complètement. Il regarda rapidement à gauche puis à droite, indécis, lorsque son regard se fixa sur l'immense vitrail en forme d'écusson devant lui. La pâle lueur de la lune faisait ressortir en contre-jour les dessins finement ouvragés. Perceval reconnut ce qui semblait être une sorte de croix, trois « S », probablement des serpents, pensa-t-il, et une serre de rapace. Des armoiries. Celles des Malefoy. Ce qui signifiait que cette fenêtre donnait sur le devant du manoir, comme le voulait la tradition. Et si l'étiquette aristocratique des Sangs-purs avait été parfaitement respectée, ce dont Perceval ne doutait pas venant de Malefoy, les armoiries se situaient à droite de la porte principale. Il était donc proche du but.

Rassuré de ne pas être complètement perdu, Perceval repartit aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'il atteignit le bout du couloir, il se trouva face à une porte. Inspirant profondément, il l'ouvrit avec précaution, espérant qu'elle ne grincerait pas sur ses gonds, révélant ainsi sa présence aussi facilement que s'il avait été visible. Il découvrit un petit escalier plongé dans le noir et décida de s'y engager en espérant que ce dernier ne l'éloignerait pas de l'entrée principale. Mais la chance parut se mettre enfin de son côté. Après une volée de marches, il se trouva face à une autre porte. Il l'ouvrit également et lâcha un fort peu discret soupir de soulagement. Cette porte-là donnait directement sur le double escalier de marbre du hall d'entrée. Juste en contrebas, l'immense porte de chêne semblait le narguer.

Il le descendit rapidement et traversa le hall circulaire avant de se précipiter sur le lourd battant de bois. Là, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, incrédule. Dans la précipitation qui avait suivi son évasion, il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde que cette sortie se révélerait impossible. Pétrifié, il constata que la porte d'entrée ne comportait aucune poignée de quelque sorte que se soit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était magiquement verrouillée.

Se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, Perceval resta une longue minute à fixer le battant de bois massif. Puis revenant sur ses pas, il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant frénétiquement une autre solution.

Il plissa les yeux, en tentant de se concentrer puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur les imposantes fenêtres. Il tenait la solution. Il s'avança vers les hauts vitrages pour grimacer à nouveau. Elles non plus n'avaient pas de poignée ni aucun moyen d'ouverture apparent.

Il serra les poings de frustration en se mordant la lèvre inférieure puis fronça fortement ses sourcils broussailleux. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il était certain d'avoir entrevu une poignée près du vitrail représentant les armoiries des Malefoy.

Il reprit le grand escalier de marbre en espérant ne pas se tromper.

Deux minutes plus tard, hors d'haleine et les côtes douloureuses, il se tenait debout devant le vitrail du 1er étage. Sa mémoire visuelle ne l'avait pas induit en erreur. Ces fenêtres-là pouvaient bel et bien s'ouvrir sans magie.

Cette bizarrerie, se dit-il, était sans doute à mettre sur le compte d'un ancêtre excentrique et personne n'avait pris la peine de modifier cet état de fait au fil des ans.

Il fit jouer la poignée et la fenêtre pivota sans bruit sur ses gonds, laissant entrer l'air glacé de cette nuit d'hiver. Il frissonna longuement, vêtu uniquement de son pyjama d'hôpital qu'il n'avait pu transformer en quelque chose de plus adapté. Il se pencha prudemment et évalua une fois de plus la hauteur qui le séparait du sol. Quatre mètres, c'était beaucoup mais il espérait sincèrement que la couche de neige amortirait sa chute.

Sans plus tergiverser, il enjamba le rebord, prit une grande inspiration et sauta.

**§§§§§**

Emmeline, tu n'as rien entendu ? chuchota Hestia en fixant intensément l'entrée du Manoir Malefoy.

Si…, confirma-t-elle en levant la tête, elle aussi. C'était… je ne sais pas…

Comme un grand bruit étouffé. Une sorte de « tchoufff… ».

De… « tchouff… » ? répéta Remus, vaguement amusé.

Hestia lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Ne te moque pas. Tu m'as comprise. Alors, tu vois quelque chose ?

Le loup-garou reprit son sérieux et scruta attentivement la façade de pierre du Manoir Malefoy, ses yeux d'ambre réduits à deux fentes.

Tiens, c'est étrange, ça…

Quoi ?

Une fenêtre est ouverte au premier et je suis absolument certain qu'elle ne l'était pas il y a quelques minutes. Le « tchouff » en question pourrait correspondre à la chute de quelque chose ou de… quelqu'un. Mais je ne distingue rien au sol.

Il leva son visage et huma profondément l'air froid. Malheureusement, le vent avait changé de direction et il ne distingua rien de particulier, mis à part l'odeur métallique du sang frais qui souillait le pelage d'un renard qui rentrait dans son terrier après une chasse fructueuse, une centaine de mètres derrière lui.

Je préfère aller vérifier sur place, ajouta le lycanthrope. On ne sait jamais.

En tout cas, il n'y a aucune trace de sortilège, précisa Hestia en abaissant sa baguette.

Attend, Lupin. Si tu brises les barrières magiques du portail, il y peu de chance pour que notre présence reste secrète, malgré toutes nos précautions. Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Alastor Maugrey d'une voix bourrue.

Remus dévisagea le vieil Auror qui avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras pour le retenir et lâcha un soupir frustré.

Non, tu as raison. Et pas moyen de savoir si c'est une fausse alerte ou pas. Et, toi, Fol'Œil, tu ne distingues rien ?

Le vieil sorcier se tourna vers le Manoir et fit rouler son œil magique dans son orbite puis il secoua la tête.

Non, je ne vois rien de spécial mais en même temps, contrairement à une réputation que je me plais à ne pas démentir, je ne vois pas tout. Sinon, je verrai à travers ses foutues briques et on en serait pas là.

Son visage couturé de cicatrices se tordit d'une étrange façon et Remus reconnut là sa manière de sourire. Il désigna discrètement du pouce les deux sorcières et se pencha vers Remus en baissant le ton :

Et je connaîtrai aussi la couleur des sous-vêtements de ces demoiselles, ajouta-t-il, goguenard.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais une rafale de vent plus forte rabattit ses cheveux blonds striés de gris sur son visage et souleva un petit tourbillon de neige sur la lande. Il allait les repousser d'un geste agacé quand il suspendit son mouvement en se figeant.

Nom de Dieu ! jura-t-il à mi-voix. Weasley !

Quoi ? firent les trois autres à l'unisson.

Perceval Weasley ! Il est là ! Je l'ai senti juste à l'instant ! J'ai reconnu son odeur. La même qu'à Ste-Mangouste. C'était très fugace mais indéniable.

Tu es certain, Lupin ?

Oui, Alastor. Je n'ai aucun doute.

Dans ce cas… On y va, les enfants.

Les quatre Aurors coururent jusqu'au portail de fer forgé, baguette à la main. Maugrey prit la direction des opérations.

Vous êtes prêts ? On tente le _Bombarda_ démultiplié ! Costaud et très bruyant mais radical en situation d'urgence !

Les sorciers se placèrent en demi-cercle.

A mon compte de trois. Un… Deux… TROIS !_ BOMBARDA_ !

Quatre rayons violets émergèrent des baguettes pour se réunir en un seul qui frappa le portail de plein fouet. Il explosa sous l'impact dans un horrible gémissement de fer tordu. Le sortilège avait laissé un trou béant dans la ferronnerie ouvragée. Ils s'y engouffrèrent promptement et se dirigèrent au pas de course vers l'entrée du Manoir.

La neige crissait et craquait sous leurs pieds. Remus prit la tête et il se dirigea droit sous la fenêtre ouverte. Plus il s'approchait, plus il sentait l'odeur de Perceval. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la façade de pierre, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, balayant fébrilement le sol. Il ne comprenait pas, Perceval aurait dû être là ! Il le sentait ! Mais il n'y avait qu'un gros monticule de neige et rien d'autre. Le loup-garou refusa de se sentir stupide devant le regard interrogateur de ses collègues. Son odorat ne l'avait jamais trompé.

Il avança encore un peu en fronçant les sourcils, enjambant distraitement le tas de neige pour mieux regarder la fenêtre ouverte. Sans qu'il comprenne comment, il se prit les pieds dans la neige et trébucha lourdement par-dessus le monticule qui… gémit de douleur.

Remus se redressa brusquement et tâtonna prudemment. Aucun doute, il y avait bel et bien un corps sous lui.

Weasley ? Perceval Weasley ?

Il le sentit se raidir et répondre par un grognement étouffé. Le lycanthrope se dégagea doucement et le palpa à l'aveugle.

Vous allez bien, Weasley ? Vous êtes blessé ? Qui vous a rendu invisible ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Nous ne sommes pas des Mangemorts, Monsieur Weasley. Nous sommes des Aurors, le rassura Hestia avec empressement. Que s'est-il passé à l'intérieur ? Dites-nous où sont les autres…

Les Aurors virent la neige se tasser en s'enfonçant comme la silhouette invisible se relevait péniblement. Le silence perdura encore quelques secondes, sans doute, Perceval était-il en train de décider s'il leur faisait confiance ou pas. Finalement, il tenta une explication.

L-Lucius Malefoy… a ouvert la porte… Rogue… m'avait donné la potion…et m'a dit… partir… Me suis perdu… Pas de baguette… Pouvais pas sortir alors… sauté.

Malgré ses paroles quelque peu décousues, les membres de l'Ordre saisirent immédiatement l'urgence de la situation.

Faites vite ! Malefoy… Il allait… avec les autres… Rogue… Tonks…

Dépêchons-nous, ordonna Maugrey, il n'y a plus une minute à perdre. Les gamins sont toujours à l'intérieur.

Gamins ? Quels gamins ? s'enquit la voix encore chevrotante de Perceval alors qu'ils se dirigeaient déjà vers la porte d'entrée.

Les Aurors échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil puis Hestia revint sur ses pas.

Un groupe d'élèves de Poudlard a trouvé le moyen de venir jusqu'au Manoir… pour tenter de vous délivrer. Votre fille Kiara est avec eux, Monsieur Weasley.

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible…

Malheureusement si.

Un sortilège fut crié à plusieurs reprises, suivi à chaque fois d'une brève détonation et enfin, il y eu un énorme bruit de craquement : les membres de l'Ordre avait eu raison de l'imposante porte de chêne ensorcelée. Remus appela Hestia d'une voix pressante qui lui fit signe qu'elle avait entendu.

Je dois vraiment y aller. Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes en état de transplaner ? Si c'est le cas, allez à Ste-Mangouste, ils s'occuperont de vous et vous rendront votre visibilité. Dans le cas contraire, restez bien à l'abri et attendez notre retour.

Elle se rembrunit soudain.

Mais soyez très vigilant, ne signalez votre présence que lorsque vous serez bien certain de savoir à qui vous avez à faire.

Oui mais je peux aussi…

Monsieur Weasley… le coupa gentiment mais fermement la jeune femme, on m'attend. Prenez soin de vous.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se dirigea au pas de course vers ses collègues qui se tenaient prudemment de chaque côté de la porte éventrée.

Alastor Maugrey se retourna à l'arrivée de Hestia, fit sévèrement tourner son œil dans son orbite mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Remus lança un rapide coup d'œil dans le grand hall mais l'endroit semblait bizarrement désert. Il échangea un regard perplexe avec Maugrey qui haussa les épaules et leur fit signe d'entrer.

Les quatre Aurors pénétrèrent dans le Manoir, baguette tendue, à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect. Ils avancèrent dos à dos pour se protéger les uns les autres.

La silhouette menue de Narcissa Malefoy apparut soudain en haut du majestueux double escalier. La moue hautaine, elle les jaugeait avec un mépris souverain. Elle descendit les marches de marbre, le dos raide de colère et se stoppa à quelques mètres d'eux. Son regard gris clair flamboyait.

Comment _osez_-vous pénétrer au Manoir Malefoy de la sorte ? siffla-t-elle. Votre comportement est inqualifiable, mon mari travaille au Ministère et il ne manquera pas de…

Madame Malefoy, rugit Fol'Œil, cessez votre petit numéro de bourgeoise offensée. Nous connaissons tous les activités de votre mari et cette fois, ses relations au Ministère ne pourront rien pour lui. Dites-nous où il est !

La jeune femme ne frémit même pas, elle croisa les bras sur sa maigre poitrine et haussa un sourcil dédaigneux sans répondre.

Maugrey grommela quelque chose de très impoli, son œil magique roulait furieusement en tous sens. Sa main se crispa nerveusement sur sa baguette, il semblait à deux doigts de lui jeter un _Imperius_ pour la faire parler.

Narcissa, je t'en prie, intervint Hestia d'une voix pressante. Ne te rend pas coupable de complicité. Ton mari détient deux Aurors en otage. Nous devons l'arrêter.

Narcissa daigna se tourner vers celle qui l'interpellait. Rien sur son visage ne montrait qu'elle avait reconnu Hestia et qu'elles avaient partagé le même dortoir dans la Tour des Serdaigle pendant leurs années d'études à Poudlard.

Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix monocorde comme un discours bien appris et maintes fois répété. Si vous avez un mandat de perquisition, montrez-le-moi, dans le cas contraire, vous êtes sur une propriété privé alors sortez de chez moi !

Hestia allait argumenter mais Remus posa une main sur son avant-bras et secoua la tête.

Laisse tomber, Hestia, tu n'en tireras rien.

Le loup-garou eut une expression amère.

Nous allons devoir les chercher nous-mêmes dans le Manoir et nous perdons un temps précieux.

Mais la sorcière brune ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Elle plongea son regard vif dans celui de Narcissa.

Narcissa, tu n'es pas comme lui, ni comme ta sœur, tu n'es pas une Mangemort. Aide-nous. Fais-le pour ton fils. Fais-le pour Drago.

La blonde parut recevoir une décharge électrique et lui jeta une œillade meurtrière.

Je t'interdis de mêler mon fils à tout ça !

Remus et Alastor, qui avaient compris où leur collègue voulait en venir, lui firent des signes frénétiques pour qu'elle se taise mais Hestia poursuivit :

Et pourtant je me dois de te prévenir, Narcissa. Ton fils y est mêlé que tu le veuilles ou non. Il est, en ce moment même, dans le Manoir avec plusieurs élèves, pour tenter de délivrer les prisonniers.

Narcissa devint affreusement pâle et dut se tenir à la rambarde de fer forgé pour ne pas vaciller. Mais elle recouvra rapidement son aplomb.

Tu mens, Hestia, l'accusa-t-elle avec force, c'est impossible. Il n'y que deux façons d'entrer ici, attendre d'y être invité ou…

Elle désigna d'un hochement de tête ironique la porte d'entrée béante qui fumait encore par endroit.

… entrer par la force. Alors comment expliques-tu que…

L'Auror secoua la tête, frustrée.

Je ne sais _pas_, Narcissa, mais Drago a clairement choisi son camp et si Lucius le découvre…

Cette fois, Narcissa prit une teinte cadavérique et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

C'est… Non ! Je ne te crois pas ! Tu essaies de…

Mais son agitation croissante trahissait le doute qui s'était insinué en elle. Elle serra nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour cacher son anxiété tandis que le souvenir fugace du petit elfe inconnu vêtu du torchon neuf traversait son esprit.

Hestia enregistra chaque détail qui indiquait que ses paroles avaient atteint leur but mais se garda bien d'afficher sa satisfaction. Au contraire, elle émit un bref soupir résigné.

Tu avais raison, Remus. Elle ne nous aidera pas. Allons-y. Espérons que nous arriverons à temps…

Commençons par le rez-de-chaussée, ordonna Maugrey. Selon nos indications, les salons de réception sont par là.

Les quatre Aurors partirent dans la direction que désignait Fol'Œil. Ils avaient presque atteint le couloir qui y menait quand la voix hésitante de Narcissa retentit derrière eux.

Attendez !

Les membres de l'Ordre échangèrent un regard.

Ils… Ils sont au 1er étage, dans la salle aux trophées. Je… Je vais vous y conduire.

Hestia s'approcha d'elle.

Merci, Narcissa.

Je vais vous indiquer le chemin. Mais si Lucius me voit avec vous, il va me…

Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Hestia. Tu n'auras pas besoin de t'approcher de trop près.

Vite, Madame Malefoy, insista Emmeline. Nous perdons un temps précieux.

Narcissa acquiesça silencieusement et grimpa prestement l'escalier qui menait au premier, les Aurors à sa suite.

Elle leur fit emprunter plusieurs couloirs. Les torches accrochées au mur s'allumaient magiquement sur leur passage et s'éteignaient dès qu'ils s'en éloignaient. Puis ils débouchèrent finalement dans le corridor qui menait à la salle aux trophées. Ce dernier était envahi de fumée grise qui formait un rideau opaque.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Aucune idée.

La salle aux trophées est juste un peu plus loin, précisa Narcissa à mi-voix.

Ils se figèrent soudain en entendant un hurlement de douleur provenir du fond du couloir. Maugrey fronça les sourcils et tenta en vain de percer le brouillard de son œil magique.

On y va ! Tenez vos baguettes prêtes, les enfants.

Puis il se tourna vers Narcissa.

Madame Malefoy, ajouta-t-il de sa voix bourrue, pour votre propre sécurité…

Il fut coupé par la voix sèche de Lucius qui provenait elle aussi de la salle encore invisible.

Ne bougez plus. Attendez mes ordres.

Les Aurors, suivis de Narcissa s'approchèrent encore tandis que la fumée se dissipait lentement. Ils commençaient à entrevoir quelques silhouettes, ici et là, qui, au vu de leur gabarit, ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à des adolescents. Narcissa mit une main sur sa bouche pour réprimer le cri de terreur qui montait en elle.

_Endoloris_ !

Tout le monde se gela sur place en entendant le sortilège Impardonnable claquer dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Puis une silhouette aux cheveux blonds facilement identifiables s'écroula, frappée sans pitié par son propre père.

Drago… articula silencieusement Narcissa, le souffle coupé.

Elle vit son fils à terre, tressauter, le corps raidi de douleur. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Une bile acide envahit sa bouche sous le coup d'une violente nausée puis son regard se posa sur son mari qui torturait leur enfant. Son enfant. La chair de sa chair. Une vague de haine, comme elle n'en n'avait jamais ressentie au cours de ces années, lui brûla soudain la poitrine.

Cet homme était un monstre de cruauté qui suppliciait son fils sans sourciller. Quelqu'un devait l'arrêter.

Elle vit Remus Lupin se préparer à riposter.

Sans réfléchir, les oreilles bourdonnantes d'une colère trop longtemps refoulée, elle tira sa propre baguette cachée dans un pli de sa robe et la pointa sur Lucius. Suffoquant presque elle-même en voyant Drago se tordre sous les assauts de l'abominable sortilège, elle hurla :

_AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

Un puissant rayon vert émergea de sa baguette. Il traversa la salle aux trophées pour aller frapper Lucius Malefoy en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier eut l'air vaguement surpris puis il tomba sur le sol, sans un mot. Mort.

A suivre…

**Petite note de moi (bis)** : Bon, vous l'aurez compris, j'avais annoncé que ce serait le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, mais comme je suis incapable de faire court… Il devrait y en avoir un autre ou alors je vais grouper tout ça, je verrai.

En attendant, je tenais à vous remercier toutes et tous de votre participation au « qui fait quoi ? ». C'était très amusant de lire vos remarques, presque aussi amusant que de deviner qui Harry va embrasser dans le tome 6. LOL.

Il y a cependant UN gagnant, UN SEUL, à mon petit jeu ! C'est Tolede ! Bravo à lui !

**Tolede, **fidèle lecteur et critique dès mes premiers balbutiements d'écrivaillon, je m'incline très bas devant ton immense perspicacité et ta clairvoyance légendaire, il faut dire que tu me parles de Narcissa depuis un bon moment et que j'ai à chaque fois habilement (hum…) fait semblant de rien. Je me suis fait, comme qui dirait, griller en beauté ! LOL.

Mais rancunière, je ne suis pas, donc cadeau tu recevras ! LOL

**Merci et gros bisous à tous.**

Bye.

Falyla


	46. chapitre 45

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres.

**Remus James Lupin** : Merci de trouver du temps pour moi et d'être un correcteur si attentif. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est trop long pour un seul chapitre. Mais voici le premier des cinq derniers. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Contente que tu aimes toujours autant mes écrits. Bisous.

**Fayagirl** : La suite est enfin là. Bises.

**Vici**** Black** : Enfin Vici ! Je pense que je l'ai dit il y a bien quelques chapitres, le sacrifice du Serpent, c'est celui de Rogue qui accepte de se livrer à Voldemort pour sauver la vie de Perceval. Bisous.

**Alixe** : Mais non, mais non, je ne suis pas dure. J'espère seulement que la fin que j'ai imaginée sera à ton goût. Elle est au mien, ce qui est déjà pas mal… LOL. Bises.

**Liski**: Non, non, ça ne se termine pas comme ça ! La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Lem**** Black** : Ce chapitre n'est pas non plus le dernier ! Je suis incapable de faire court et je ne voulais pas bâcler en me précipitant. Mais, je le jure, cette fois, la fin est écrite. Bises.

**Julie **: La suite est enfin là. Bisous.

**Alisa**** Adams** : J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en écrivant le chapitre 49 qui est cette fois vraiment le dernier. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bises.

**Oxaline** : Oh merci ! C'est gentil. La suite est un peu plus bas. Bisous.

**Qc-HP** : Ravie d'avoir surpris le lectorat. Comme tu peux le lire dans ma note, il y aura encore cinq chapitres en fait. Bises.

**Pomme** : Merci, la suite est là. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelques temps déjà, le sacrifice, c'est Rogue. En tout cas, encore bravo d'avoir bien deviné. A plus. Bises.

**Ambrazka**: Merci pour ces compliments ! C'est vrai, cette fois, la fin est écrite mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Mais je suis très contente de l'avoir enfin terminée. Il faut savoir passer à autre chose. Bisous.

**Lunae** : Très contente de t'avoir surprise. Voici la suite. Bises.

**Angel's heaven** : Ben la preuve en est ! Encore 5 chapitres en fait ! Un épilogue court ? LOL. Je crois que je vais m'essayer au One-shot, ça me reposera. J'écris cette fic depuis 18 mois ! Mais je suis vraiment satisfaite de la fin. Bisous.

**Dega** : Merci, c'est gentil. Mais après la fin de celle-ci, j'en écrirai d'autres. Bises.

**Minerve** : Il faut bien une fin. Et franchement, je suis contente de l'avoir achevée enfin. Bisous.

**Ash**** 2 en 1** : Ah ben si t'es une copine de Saael' alors, je te salue bien bas. Contente que mes fics te plaisent. Bises.

**Petite note de l'auteure : Je sais, je sais, j'ai été très, très longue et je m'en excuse. Je vous assure qu'une bonne moitié de ce délai était indépendant de ma volonté. Mais c'est vrai que j'avais vraiment besoin de faire un break. Donc j'ai fait une longue pause, mais ensuite divers problèmes familiaux m'ont suffisamment stressée pour ne pas me donner envie de reprendre quoi que se soit. Il a donc fallu attendre que j'aie à nouveau « envie ». Et comme j'étais bien décidée à finir cette fic pour passer à autre chose, j'ai écrit la fin d'une seule traite. En fait, l'épilogue annoncé s'est transformé en… 5 chapitres ! Mon correcteur, Remus Lupin, m'en a déjà renvoyé deux. Le voici. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 45 **

Narcissa, la main toujours tendue devant elle, regarda la longue silhouette de son mari s'affaisser mollement, presque silencieusement, dans un imperceptible froissement de tissu. La baguette de Lucius s'échappa de sa paume lorsqu'il toucha le sol. Elle roula quelques centimètres sur les luxueuses dalles de marbre puis s'immobilisa définitivement.

Un incroyable silence s'ensuivit. Tous semblaient pétrifiés.

Bellatrix fut la première à recouvrer ses esprits, elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, refusant de croire ce qui venait de se passer. Elle leva ses pupilles d'obsidienne et fixa sa sœur comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Sa bouche se tordit en une sorte de rictus et elle partit d'un long éclat de rire qui se transforma rapidement en ricanement hystérique. Son rire se tut aussi soudainement qu'il avait débuté et, avant que quiconque ne puisse faire un geste, elle cracha une incantation en direction de Narcissa. Un éclair d'argent jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et alla frapper sa sœur. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle tomba à genoux en appuyant fortement sur sa maigre poitrine, ses yeux se révulsèrent puis elle s'écroula sur le sol.

Satisfaite, Bellatrix se tourna vers les autres Mangemorts et mit à hurler des instructions. Peu habitués à contester les ordres qu'ils recevaient, ils s'exécutèrent sans rechigner et la bataille reprit.

Kiara essuya rapidement les larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues. Le sortilège de torture lancé sur Drago avait cessé mais le jeune homme, d'une pâleur de spectre, s'était évanoui. Kiara se leva et tira péniblement le sorcier inconscient hors du champ de tirs et l'appuya contre le mur du couloir. Après s'être assurée qu'il était suffisamment à l'abri, elle empoigna sa baguette et rejoignit les membres de l'AD encore valides et les Aurors qui détournaient habilement aux sortilèges lancés par les Mangemorts.

Maugrey pointa sa baguette sur Bellatrix mais elle le vit et tira la première. Le vieil Auror se jeta sur le côté en lâchant un chapelet de jurons, évitant de justesse le rayon pourpre. Furieux, il répliqua par un sortilège d'entrave de son crû. Une corde magique jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette comme un serpent et s'enroula promptement autour de son cou, ses poignets et ses chevilles, immobilisant ainsi la Mangemort. Cette dernière poussa un cri de rage et tenta sauvagement de se débattre. Mais les liens magiques se resserraient à chacun de ses mouvements saccadés. Quand la corde se mit à écraser dangereusement sa carotide, manquant de peu de l'étrangler, elle consentit enfin à cesser de bouger. Ravi de cette petite victoire, Fol'Œil répéta plusieurs fois l'opération sur d'autres Mangemorts.

Les frères Lestrange se montrèrent particulièrement coriaces, utilisant efficacement divers boucliers de protection pour éviter les sortilèges mais Remus, Emmeline et Hestia finirent par les désarmer et les immobiliser complètement.

Dès que les tirs cessèrent, Kiara se précipita vers les deux Rogue pétrifiés. Malgré leur position rigidifiée, l'un d'eux roulait des yeux, fou de rage tandis que l'autre arborait un air beaucoup plus calme.

_- Finite Incantatem_ ! fit-elle en exécutant un rapide mouvement du poignet.

L'instant suivant, Tonks reprenait ses traits et offrait un faible sourire à Kiara en se relevant.

_-_ Par Merlin ! J'ai bien cru ma dernière heure arrivée !

Severus Rogue se leva à son tour, ses yeux noirs brillaient de colère, toisant froidement Kiara et ses camarades. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir aux reproches qui n'allaient pas manquer de pleuvoir sur eux parce qu'ils avaient sciemment désobéi, Kiara courut vers la pièce rouge et en ressortit tout aussi vite en fronçant les sourcils, s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique.

_-_ Où est mon père ? Il n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix montant dangereusement dans les aigus.

Hestia s'approcha de Kiara et posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras.

_- _Il est sain et sauf, Kiara. Il a pu s'enfuir grâce à une potion d'Invisibilité que le professeur Rogue lui a donnée. Il nous attend dehors.

Kiara poussa un cri de soulagement en jetant ses bras autour de Hestia, pleurant et riant à la fois, tandis que l'énorme poids qui écrasait sa poitrine se dissipait. Elle se tourna vivement vers Rogue pour le remercier mais il ne se tenait plus derrière elle. Elle vit qu'il examinait attentivement les blessés. Narcissa était étendue à côté de son fils et plus loin, Seamus reprenait peu à peu ses esprits tandis que Luna se tenait encore le ventre en grimaçant. Harry était assis près d'elle et lui tenait la main.

Dumbledore, son visage ridé offrant un curieux mélange de colère et de soulagement, apparut soudain à l'extrémité du couloir. Il marchait avec une rapidité surprenante pour un homme de cet âge. Kingsley Shacklebolt et Iain Pears l'accompagnaient, baguettes tendues devant eux. Tandis que les deux nouveaux Aurors se joignaient à ceux présents pour faire léviter les corps inertes des Mangemorts, Rogue s'approcha du directeur de Poudlard qui lui prit les mains.

_-_ Severus ! Je suis heureux de vous savoir toujours parmi nous !

_- _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Monsieur…

_-_ … N'a pas daigné se montrer, confirma le vieux sorcier. La Marque des Ténèbres de Lucius l'a prévenu immédiatement de sa mort.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la dépouille de Malefoy.

_-_ Ce soir, Tom a perdu son bras droit et une bonne partie de ses fidèles va se retrouver en prison dès demain. Je ne doute pas de sa capacité à recruter rapidement de nouveaux éléments mais former des Mangemorts prend du temps et Jedusor ne veut plus attendre. Depuis la débâcle du Département des Mystères, je le sens impatient et fébrile de nous montrer qu'il est à nouveau tout puissant.

Dumbledore se permit un mince sourire.

_-_ Sa précipitation sera sa perte, Severus mais il faut néanmoins nous tenir sur nos gardes.

Le Maître des Potions se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête et s'éloigna pour aider les Aurors.

_-_ Kiara ? appela doucement le vieux Directeur en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Vous ne verrez pas votre père ce soir. Nous l'avons trouvé trempé et frigorifié ; j'ai donc préféré l'envoyer directement à Ste-Mangouste. Un tel état d'hypothermie n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

La jeune sorcière s'efforça de cacher sa déception.

_- _Je comprends, Professeur. Quand est-ce que je pourrai le voir ?

_- _Dès qu'il sera guéri, je vous le promets. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques jours.

Merci, Professeur, dit-elle avant de retourner vers Drago, toujours inconscient.

_- _Oh, Mademoiselle Weasley ? la rappella Dumbledore comme s'il venait tout juste de se souvenir de quelque chose.

Kiara se raidit un peu, l'emploi soudain de son nom de famille n'augurait rien de bon. Elle se tourna en affichant tant bien que mal une expression sereine qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

_- _Oui ?

_- _A l'occasion, je vous saurais gré de passer à mon bureau pour m'expliquer comment neuf jeunes gens ont réussi à entrer dans un Manoir réputé impénétrable…

Kiara le regarda, embarrassée. Le ton était sévère mais les yeux du vieux sorcier n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une intense curiosité.

**§§§§§**

Kiara frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie et entra.

_-_ Bonjour Madame Pomfresh. Drago ? Tu es prêt ?

Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers elle dès qu'elle la vit.

_- _Merci Merlin, vous venez enfin le cherchez ! déclara-t-elle, avec emphase. C'est le pire patient que j'ai jamais eu, et de loin !

Kiara jeta un rapide coup d'œil au dit patient. Il était assis sur le lit et il avait pris son air renfrogné typiquement malefoyien. Il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers elle mais elle put constater que les cernes qui marquaient son visage en début de semaine avaient presque disparu. Kiara pinça durement ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils puis adressa un sourire de commande à l'infirmière, en espérant ne pas se montrer trop sarcastique.

_-_ Allons, je suis certaine qu'il s'est montré d'une correction exemplaire…

L'infirmière émit une sorte de grognement qui pouvait signifier n'importe quoi et secoua la tête.

_-_ Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes officiellement libre de quitter l'infirmerie. Je vous supporte depuis sept jours et je pense que c'est assez ! Ouste !

_-_ 'Pas trop tôt ! grommela le jeune sorcier entre ses dents.

Madame Pomfresh soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- _Ah ! Une dernière petite chose pour fêter votre départ. Le professeur Rogue a préparé cette potion fortifiante, tout exprès pour vous.

Drago jeta un regard morne au flacon.

_- _Je suis certain qu'elle a un goût affreux, dit-il d'une voix boudeuse.

_-_ Oh ça ! Il n'y a aucun doute, jeune homme, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire réjoui.

Il lui lança un regard noir en se levant et empoigna la bouteille, la mort dans l'âme.

_-_ Autre chose, Madame Pomfresh ? s'enquit Kiara après avoir jeter une œillade pleine de reproches au sorcier blond.

_-_ Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Ah si ! Pendant que j'y pense…

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Drago et baissa la voix.

_- _J'ai votre potion pour vos douleurs menstruelles.

L'infirmière se dirigea vers une petite armoire placée en hauteur, marmonna une formule et ouvrit le battant. Elle vérifia soigneusement les étiquettes et prit la bouteille destinée à Kiara. Elle referma puis se tourna vers la jeune fille.

_-_ Pourriez-vous dire à Mademoiselle Parkinson que son propre médicament est prêt depuis plus d'une semaine et qu'elle peut venir le chercher ?

Kiara haussa les épaules.

_-_ Bien sûr, je ferai passer le message. Mais vous ne croyez pas que ce serait plus pratique que je le lui amène directement ?

_-_ Vous feriez ça ?

_- _Oui, bien sûr, si ça peut vous rendre service. Après tout, Pansy et moi sommes dans la même chambre et comme j'y vais…

_-_Dans ce cas, je ne dis pas non. Mademoiselle Parkinson a la très fâcheuse habitude de ne s'en souvenir qu'à la dernière minute et n'hésite jamais à exiger ce dont elle a besoin aux heures les plus indues…

Kiara hocha la tête, compréhensive. Les caprices de Pansy n'étaient un secret pour personne.

_-_ Pas de problème.

Dûment munie de la seconde bouteille qu'elle glissa dans la poche de robe, Kiara quitta l'infirmerie en compagnie d'un Drago maussade et renfrogné. Ils marchèrent sans un mot un bon moment puis le blond se décida à briser le silence.

_- _Alors ? demanda-t-il sans cacher son agressivité. Tu t'es décidée ? Tu t'en vas ? Tu me laisses _maintenant_ ? Quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi ?

Kiara soupira lourdement. Ce semblant de conversation – qu'elle qualifiait plutôt d'échange répété de propos acerbes – revenait sans cesse depuis presque une semaine.

_-_ Drago… fit-elle, exaspérée. Mon père sort de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas pu le voir au Manoir. Dumbledore l'a trouvé couché dans la neige, hypothermique et l'a envoyé sans délai à Ste-Mangouste. Donc, je te le répète encore une fois, je ne sais _pas encore_ ce qu'il compte faire exactement. Mais je pense ne pas me tromper en supposant qu'il voudra retourner en Norvège dès que possible.

_-_ Et tu partiras avec lui.

C'était plus une amère constatation qu'une question. Elle lui lança un regard désespéré.

_-_ Mais… Il n'a que moi au monde… Je ne pourrai pas le laisser seul. On en a déjà parlé cent fois…

Drago serra les poings de colère.

_- _Et moi alors ? Je ne compte pas ? Tu vas me lâcher ? Comme ça ? Un petit tour dans ta vie et puis s'en va ?

La jeune sorcière sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle se raidit et, les poings sur les hanches, répliqua vivement.

_-_ Ça, c'est dégueulasse, Drago ! Tu sais parfaitement que c'est faux ! Vous comptez tous beaucoup pour moi !

Un petit groupe d'élèves qui marchaient en sens inverse les dévisagèrent avec une curiosité non déguisée.

_-_ Manifestement pas assez… siffla-t-il entre les dents, plein de rancœur.

_- _Mais enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée avant de baisser précipitamment la voix. Tu ne peux pas honnêtement me demander de choisir entre mon père et toi ?

Drago lui offrit une expression butée.

_-_ Et alors ? marmonna-t-il d'une façon presque inaudible, je l'ai bien fait, moi.

Kiara pâlit brusquement, elle avait parfaitement saisi ses propos. Se ressaisissant rapidement, elle pointa son index sur lui.

_-_ Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu viens de dire, Drago ? Tu énonces sans sourciller que tu as choisi le camp de Dumbledore parce que je suis ta petite amie, comme pour me faire plaisir et non par intime conviction ni éthique morale.

Le sorcier blond grimaça.

_- _C'est une raison comme une autre, non ? répondit-il avec hargne, l'air obstiné.

Kiara secoua la tête avec colère.

_- _Toute cette discussion est complètement absurde et totalement prématurée. Rien n'est encore décidé alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi et cesse de te comporter comme le sale morveux capricieux et immature que tu n'es plus.

_- _Je suis comme je suis, contra Drago en croisant les bras, en la regardant, hautain.

La jeune fille réprima son envie de le gifler.

_-_ Oh ! Comme c'est pratique de dire ça ! se moqua-t-elle. C'est l'excuse parfaite pour te comporter comme un parfait crétin tout ce qu'il y a de plus puéril !

Il se rembrunit sous l'insulte et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Elle lui rendit son regard puis soupira. Elle compta jusqu'à dix en tout observant le va-et-vient des étudiants qui ne faisaient même pas semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à leur conversation. Cette discussion ne pouvait décemment se poursuivre dans un couloir. Elle le saisit sans trop de ménagement par le bras et entra dans la première salle vide qui n'était pas verrouillée, en l'entraînant avec elle. Puis elle inspira profondément avant de continuer :

_- _Ecoute-moi bien. A l'heure actuelle, l'important n'est pas mon hypothétique départ mais ce qui va arriver à ta mère à sa sortie de Ste-Mangouste. Que t'a dit Dumbledore ?

Le blond lui jeta un regard mauvais. La mort de Lucius l'avait plus ébranlé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ou alors, savoir que sa propre mère avait lancé le sortilège mortel pour le sauver était tout simplement trop lourd à assumer pour lui. Il n'avait pas pleuré la disparition de son père. Pas une larme. Bien sûr, Lucius Malefoy était un homme cruel, machiavélique et infiniment mauvais – même avec les propres membres de sa famille – mais, malgré cela, Drago se sentait coupable de ne rien éprouver d'autre qu'un intense soulagement. Aurait-il dû ressentir du chagrin ? Après tout, c'était son géniteur ? Les liens du sang auraient dû être les plus fort, n'est-ce pas ? Mais non. Rien. En repensant à la dépouille de Lucius, qui avait été inhumée sans cérémonie dans le caveau familial des Malefoy, deux jours plus tôt, avec pour seuls témoins Remus Lupin, Hestia Jones et un sous-fifre de Cornelius Fudge qui devait livrer un compte-rendu de l'opération au Ministre – il se sentait étrangement détaché. Apaisé, aurait-il pu rajouter s'il avait osé pousser son introspection face aux sentiments que lui avaient inspirés son père. Et cette indifférence – bien qu'il ne sut pas réellement ce qu'il était sensé ressentir pour un homme qui les avait terrorisés, lui et sa mère, de toutes les manières possibles – se diffusait en lui comme un lent poison. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, sa mère allait probablement passer en jugement devant le tribunal du Ministère et il était littéralement terrifié par l'issue d'un éventuel procès. Que deviendrait-il si elle terminait ses jours dans une cellule pour avoir voulu le soustraire au _Doloris_ ?

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Sa vie se fissurait de toutes parts et ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. Il avait tant besoin de Kiara. Se sentir aimé et soutenu lui avait tellement apporté. Et maintenant, alors qu'il traversait la pire période de sa courte existence, elle l'abandonnait !

_-_ N'essaie pas de me faire croire que mon avenir t'intéresse, parce que, manifestement, ce n'est plus le cas, siffla-t-il rageusement entre les dents mais ses pupilles brillaient d'un éclat douloureux qui masquait mal son angoisse de devoir faire face seul à ce qui l'attendait.

Mais la jeune sorcière sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau en l'entendant proférer ce commentaire parfaitement injuste et ne remarqua pas son anxiété derrière l'apparente dureté de ses propos. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes pour s'empêcher de sortir sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort et planta ses iris flamboyantes dans les siennes.

_- _Comment _oses-tu_ dire ça ? Ce que tu viens de traverser ne te donne pas tous les droits. Et tu n'as certainement pas celui de mettre en doute mes sentiments ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Je me sens écartelée ! Je retrouve enfin mon père, qui, merci Merlin, est en bonne santé et ça me rend folle de joie mais cela signifie tout à coup que je vais sans doute devoir partir, renoncer à tout ce que j'ai appris à aimer ! Mes nouveaux amis, cette école, … _toi_.

Drago émit un ricanement désabusé.

_-_ Ravi de voir que je n'arrive qu'en troisième position…

_- _Nom de Dieu, Drago ! Merde ! jura-t-elle, excédée. Ne déforme pas sciemment mes paroles ! J'essaie de te faire comprendre ce que je ressens et…

_- _Et ce que je ressens, moi, tu le comprends ? la coupa-t-il sans vergogne.

Il lui agita son flacon de potion fortifiante sous le nez.

_- _Et Rogue ? Tu y as pensé ?

Kiara se raidit à nouveau et marmonna d'un ton brusque et froid :

_- _Rogue ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

_- Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? _répéta le sorcier blond d'une voix incrédule.Je me permets de te rappeler que c'est ton géniteur et qu'il…

Kiara éclata d'un rire sans joie qui sonnait plutôt comme un grincement aux oreilles de Drago.

_- _Mon _géniteur _? Oh ? Vraiment ? Alors, laisse-moi te dire une petite chose, Drago. Visiblement, ce tout petit détail semble s'être brutalement effacé de sa mémoire parce que depuis notre escapade au Manoir, ce _cher_ professeur Rogue m'ignore totalement. C'est même pire que son mépris d'avant quand il pensait que je n'étais qu'un fardeau dans sa vie. Maintenant, j'ai un tout nouveau statut, ajouta-t-elle, acerbe. Je suis devenue entièrement transparente.

Elle se détourna un instant, déglutissant avec difficulté pour chasser la boule qui menaçait d'obstruer sa gorge.

_- _Alors, je suis tout à fait persuadée qu'il sera infiniment soulagé de me voir dégager.

Drago la dévisagea, bouche bée, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le pire, c'était qu'elle semblait vraiment penser au bien-fondé de son analyse. Un tel manque de discernement de sa part le stupéfiait. Sa colère retomba d'un seul coup. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas voir que Rogue s'était simplement effacé, maintenant que Perceval était revenu ? Le sorcier blond soupçonnait aussi le Maître des Potions de s'être bien plus attaché à Kiara qu'il ne le jugeait raisonnable. Ainsi, se mettre volontairement en retrait, c'était sa manière à lui de se protéger. C'était tellement évident ! Même si Drago estimait le procédé brutal, il le comprenait parfaitement.

Le jeune sorcier soupira et se massa les tempes d'une main lasse. Egoïstement, il n'avait pensé qu'à sa propre situation. Mais, il fallait bien reconnaître que celle de Kiara, dans un tout autre registre, ne valait guère mieux.

_-_ Kiara… commença-t-il d'une voix considérablement radoucie. Vous ne vous êtes pas du tout parlés depuis notre retour ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

_- _Non. J'ai fait quelques tentatives mais il me fuit comme si j'étais devenue une pestiférée. Ça m'a tellement rappelé comme il se comportait avec moi il y a quelques semaines que… que j'ai laissé tomber.

_- _Je vois, fit Drago.

Il réfléchit au moyen de leur ouvrir les yeux à tous les deux et de rétablir l'infime relation qu'ils avaient mise en place mais il ne pouvait écarter Perceval de l'équation. Et il ignorait totalement si le père de Kiara et Rogue s'étaient parlés lors de leur séquestration au Manoir ou même s'il avait abordé le sujet – ô combien délicat – de leur fille commune. Le mieux était d'aller se renseigner directement auprès de Rogue. Parce que Drago avait dans l'idée que Kiara refuserait d'en parler à Perceval de peur de le blesser.

_- _Ecoute, il… Rogue n'est pas… il est un peu…, dit-il enfin d'une voix hésitante.

En voyant Kiara froncer des sourcils, il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il devait la convaincre. Il reprit donc sur un ton ferme et bien plus assuré qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

_-_ Je pense vraiment que tu devrais avoir une conversation avec Rogue.

_-_ Est-ce que tu écoutes quand je te parle ? Il ne veut ni me voir, ni me parler !

Drago haussa un sourcil narquois et un léger sourire en coin tordit sa bouche.

_-_ Et depuis quand ce genre de détail t'arrête ? Je t'ai connue plus téméraire.

Elle lui jeta un regard incertain tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure mais une infime lueur d'espoir s'était allumée dans ses yeux bleu et or et il sut qu'il avait gagné. Tôt ou tard, elle irait voir Rogue.

**§§§§§**

Kiara chercha Pansy pour lui remettre son médicament mais elle n'était nulle part en vue. Elle ouvrit donc leur pharmacie commune et y déposa les deux bouteilles, en ce faisant une note mentale d'en parler à sa peste de compagne de chambre afin que celle-ci n'aille pas déranger inutilement l'infirmière.

Drago, lui, en profita pour se changer.

Une heure plus tard, ils sortaient de la salle commune des Serpentard pour se rendre au rendez-vous que Dumbledore leur avait fixé.

A suivre…

**Petite note(bis)** **: Je vous invite à jeter un coup d'œil à ma bio, j'y ai rajouté une note concernant la nouvelle menace qui peut s'abattre sur n'importe lequel/laquelle d'entre nous, auteurs. Bien que l'administration de FFnet n'ait encore rien à me reprocher, la récente mésaventure de Blanche Malfoy, accusée à tort de plagiat (!), nous apprend que personne n'est à l'abri de la malveillance d'autrui.**

**Petite note(ter) : J'ai traduit quelques interviews et divers reportages sur le tournage HP 4. Vous les trouverez sur le site de Remus Lupin, sous la rubrique « film ». Le lien est dans ma bio**.

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là (merci Origine, j'adore ta formule) et merci de prendre le temps de me faire part de vos remarques.

Gros bisous à tous.

Bye.

Falyla


	47. chapitre 46

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres.

**Remus James Lupin** : Merci pour les commentaires du 47. Prend des vitamines, dès que j'ai mis mon groupe Yahoo à jour avec toutes les fics et traductions, j'en attaque une autre. Bisous.

**Vici**** Black** : Ah ben oui, tout n'est pas cousu de fil blanc mais j'espère avoir imaginé une fin qui me ressemble. Tes propositions ne manquent pas d'intérêt mais je suis restée très terre à terre. Voir plus bas… Bises.

**Alixe** : Merci, voici le commencement de la fin… Bisous.

**Alisa**** Adams** : Ma foi, je ne dirai qu'une chose : les grands esprits se rencontrent… mais pas tout de suite. Le meilleur pour la fin. Merci de ton soutien constant et de ton enthousiasme. Bises.

**Ash**** 2 en 1** : Un bébé appelé Harry Malefoy Weasley Rogue ? PTR ! Non, vraiment, c'est pas prévu au programme mais ça ferait un bon one-shot, non ? LOL. Bon, soyons sérieux une seconde. J'espère vraiment avoir évité ce genre de mièvrerie fleur bleue en écrivant ma fin. Tu verras bien, elle est bientôt là. Bisous.

**Lem**** Black** : Plume d'or ? Moi ? Oh merciiiiiiiiiii ! Oui, c'est passé, le stress n'était que passager mais mes enfants me feront vieillir avant l'âge ! Enfin… Pour ta fic, je t'ai laissé une review. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Merci d'avoir aimer ce chapitre, j'espère que ma fin te plaira. Jamais facile de conclure. La suite de cette fic-presque-finie juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Angel's heaven** : Très jolie analyse de Rogue. Quant à Pansy, ma foi… Patience… Bises.

**Leslie Glady **: Le voilà ! Merci de me suivre depuis mes débuts. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Je ne suis pas si fleur bleue, tu me connais. Mais il y a un ou deux « si » assez bien placés. Pas que ce soit tellement difficile de deviner quoi… A plus. Bisous.

**Chapitre 46**

_-_ Tu connais le mot de passe ?

_-_ Mais oui, affirma la jeune fille. Il me l'a donné ce matin. _Chupa__ Chups_ !

_- Chupa__ Chups _? s'étonna le sorcier blond. C'est quoi ça ?

Kiara sourit.

_-_ Des sucettes moldues.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils s'y engagèrent et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de chêne ouvragée. Dumbledore les y attendait.

_-_ Entrez, entrez, mes enfants. Installez-vous. Comment vous sentez-vous, Drago ?

_-_ Bien, je suppose. Puisqu'on m'a enfin laissé sortir, répondit le jeune sorcier avec insolence.

Le vieux timbré lui portait sur les nerfs. Il avait toujours trouvé que son attitude écoeurante de paternalisme n'arrivait guère à dissimuler son besoin de manipuler ses semblables et Drago détestait se faire manipuler.

Dumbledore posa son regard pénétrant sur lui, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune mais ne répliqua pas. Il s'assit derrière son imposante table de travail et se tourna vers Kiara.

_-_ Bien. J'imagine que vous êtes tous deux très impatients. Voici donc comment nous allons procéder. Je vais vous fournir un Portoloin qui vous mènera directement dans un petit bureau près du hall d'entrée de Ste-Mangouste. Arthur Wesley sera sur place, prêt à vous escorter.

_-_ Et pour ma mère ? Je pourrai la voir, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Drago, toute sa morgue soudain retombée pour faire place à un air sérieux et ouvertement soucieux.

Dumbledore croisa ses doigts et les posa sur le bureau.

_-_ Oui, mais relativement brièvement. J'ai pu faire jouer quelques relations pour qu'elle reste à Ste-Mangouste jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais pas plus. Comme son état de santé ne justifie pas une hospitalisation prolongée, le Procureur la fera transférer cet après-midi.

Drago plissa les yeux.

_-_ Transférer ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement ?

_-_ J'ai longuement discuté avec le Département de la Justice, ces derniers jours. Je ne vous cacherai pas que l'avenir de votre mère est incertain et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. Le Procureur veut la faire condamner pour complicité, en s'appuyant sur la théorie d'une rivalité au sein de la hiérarchie entre Mangemorts qui aurait entraîner un règlement de compte.

_-_ Quoi ? Mais c'est un mensonge ! cria le sorcier blond.

Drago avait bondi de son siège, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Le vieux directeur leva ses paumes en signe d'apaisement.

_-_ Rasseyez-vous et laissez-moi terminer, je vous prie.

Drago gronda de colère mais obtempéra.

_-_ Il est évident, poursuivit Dumbledore, qu'une excellente avocate s'occupe des intérêts de votre mère. Il n'y aura d'ailleurs qu'une procédure simplifiée sans jury puisque Narcissa ne nie les faits en aucune façon.

_-_ Mais il y aura quand même un procès ? souffla Kiara qui avait pâli.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_-_ Même si nous connaissons les circonstances au moment des faits, le sortilège de mort a été prononcé.

Kiara tressaillit tandis qu'un long frisson rétrospectif lui parcourait l'échine, son compagnon, lui, demeura parfaitement immobile. Il ferma brièvement les paupières, priant presque pour ressentir autre chose que du soulagement chaque fois qu'on évoquait la mort de Lucius.

_-_ Mais j'ai grande confiance en les capacités de son avocate. Maître Diana Gabaldon m'a confié qu'elle plaiderait la légitime défense. La baguette de Narcissa a été soumise au « _Prior Incantatem_ » et n'a révélé aucun autre Sortilège Impardonnable, ni même aucun autre sortilège d'une nature à blesser autrui. Et il y a aussi, bien sûr, le fait incontestable qu'elle ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais, d'un autre côté, le Procureur est réputé pour son acharnement. Ce qui rend malheureusement le verdict final hasardeux.

_-_ Sera-t-elle libre en attendant le procès ? En payant une caution ?

Le vieux directeur secoua la tête.

_-_ Malheureusement non, il n'existe aucune libération sous caution pour ceux qui ont lancés un Sortilège Impardonnable. Et même si c'était possible, il y a un autre problème.

Il coula un regard embarrassé vers Kiara puis reporta son attention sur Drago.

_-_ Ça concerne… hum… les affaires financières de votre père. Peut-être que Mademoiselle Weasley devrait sortir…

Le sorcier blond émit un bref ricanement désabusé.

_-_ Je pense que Kiara peut tout entendre, déclara-t-il en attrapant son bras tandis qu'elle se levait pour quitter la pièce. Et, franchement, je crois que personne n'ignore qu'une bonne part de la fortune des Malefoy a été acquise en toute illégalité. Sauf que personne, jusqu'à présent, n'a été assez malin pour le prouver.

Dumbledore grimaça un peu mais ne put qu'en convenir.

_-_ Alors, Professeur ? En quoi les affaires louches de Lucius concernent ma mère ?

Le vieil homme soupira.

_-_ Et bien, votre mère serait dans l'incapacité de payer une caution si la loi le permettait parce que tout est au nom de votre père. Le Ministère a immédiatement gelé tous les avoirs bancaires qui portent le nom de Lucius et des scellés ont été posés au Manoir Malefoy.

Drago ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Son géniteur était un criminel que le Ministère tentait en vain de coincer depuis des années. Ils allaient mettre le Manoir à sac pour les besoins de l'enquête. Dans quel état sa mère allait retrouver sa maison ? Si tant est qu'elle y retourne un jour…

Le sorcier blond pâlit un peu plus encore en entendant Kiara poser la question qui explosait au même instant dans sa tête.

_-_ Et où ira-t-elle en attendant le procès, si elle n'est pas libérée sous caution ?

_-_ Merlin… Ils ne vont pas l'envoyer à… _Azkaban_ ? s'enquit Drago d'une voix rauque.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, non. Elle sera placée en détention dans les cellules du Ministère. Je ne vous cache pas que le Procureur se serait réjoui de l'enfermer à Azkaban et de la livrer aux mains des Détraqueurs mais ces créatures répugnantes ne sont plus à la solde du Ministère de la Justice depuis qu'ils ont rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Alors, la prison d'Azkaban n'est plus utilisée. Mais cette mesure est également valable pour les Mangemorts capturés au Manoir ce soir-là.

Le soupir de soulagement qui avait accueilli la déclaration du directeur de Poudlard s'affadit brusquement avec ses derniers propos. Mais après un moment, Drago reprit la parole, le visage durci.

_-_ Donc, pour bien résumer la situation, ma mère est en prison parce qu'elle m'a sauvé d'un dangereux psychopathe qui prenait plaisir à me torturer et si… _quand_ elle en sortira, elle n'aura plus rien. Ni argent, ni endroit pour vivre.

Dumbledore lui adressa un long regard emprunt de compassion et acquiesça silencieusement.

**§§§§§**

_-_ Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Enfin ! fit Arthur Weasley.

Il s'était levé dès qu'il avait vu les deux jeunes sorciers apparaître dans un coin du bureau mis à sa disposition pour l'occasion. Il accueillit sa lointaine parente avec un chaleureux sourire.

_-_ Bonjour Kiara !

La jeune fille l'étreignit en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et lui rendit son salut. Puis Arthur se tourna vers le sorcier blond qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

Drago se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il avait si ouvertement critiqué la famille Weasley, pour leur manque d'argent, la pauvreté de leur mise, leur allure et leurs cheveux roux, même la situation professionnelle sans avenir d'Arthur et les rondeurs de Madame Weasley avaient été un sujet de moquerie pour lui. Une hostilité largement encouragée et attisée par Lucius à la moindre occasion. Bien que Kiara lui eût assuré qu'Arthur était le plus charmant des hommes, Drago lui lança un regard méfiant, s'attendant plus ou moins à une avalanche de remarques acides et fielleuses sur les récents événements qui signaient le déclin des Malefoy. Aussi fut-il surpris de ne voir aucune inimitié dans les yeux du sorcier roux.

_-_ Drago, le salua sobrement l'aîné en lui tendant la main. Je suis heureux de voir que tu es à nouveau sur pieds. Les autres membres de l'Ordre m'ont chargé de te dire que nous allons faire l'impossible pour sortir ta mère de là. Et je suis désolé pour… Lucius.

Arthur rougit légèrement et fit une grimace explicite. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge pour marmonner maladroitement :

_-_ Un père reste un père… malgré tout…

Drago aurait pu répliquer abruptement que le sien ne lui manquerait pas le moins du monde et que ça lui était égal qu'il pourrisse en enfer mais le témoignage de sympathie d'Arthur Weasley le touchait malgré lui. Cet homme, qu'il connaissait finalement à peine et qu'il avait appris à dénigrer pour mieux humilier sa progéniture, le regardait avec respect et considération, ce qui était nouveau pour lui. Après cet infime temps de réflexion, le blond prit la main offerte et la serra fermement.

_-_ Merci, Monsieur Weasley.

Arthur hocha simplement la tête puis enchaîna rapidement :

_-_ Bien. Puisque nous devrons être séparés, voici deux pièces d'argent, dit-il en les leur donnant. Elles sont faites un peu sur le même modèle que celles de Hermione ; vous voyez cette série de chiffre sur la tranche ? Pour m'appeler, il suffit de passer son doigt dessus de gauche à droite et de prononcer mon nom. Drago, je vais d'abord t'accompagner dans l'aile sécurisée pour que tu puisses parler avec ta mère. Nous avons obtenu qu'elle ne quitte l'hôpital qu'à 16 heures mais je crains que le Procureur n'envoie ses gardes-chiourmes personnels plus tôt uniquement pour lui montrer qu'il en a le pouvoir. Ensuite, je conduirai Kiara vers Perceval.

_-_Mais qui est cet homme ? s'enquit Kiara en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Il s'appelle John Sandford, répondit Arthur à mi-voix. Il n'occupe la fonction de Procureur que depuis environ six mois. Sheldon, le Procureur précédent, a perdu son poste à cause du vice de procédure qui avait permis à Lucius et ses compagnons d'être libérés après l'affaire du Département des Mystères, l'été dernier. Tout le monde a soupçonné Sheldon d'avoir touché des pots de vin mais rien n'a pu être prouvé. Ne voulant pas commettre deux fois la même erreur, Fudge a nommé Sandford. Son aversion pour la magie noire et ceux qui la pratiquent est telle qu'elle ne peut être mise en doute. Mais cette incorruptibilité est à double tranchant. Elle l'amène à s'acharner impitoyablement sur Narcissa Malefoy, au même titre que les autres Mangemorts, sans se préoccuper des circonstances… Il répète à qui veut l'entendre qu'il veut « faire un exemple ».

Kiara et Drago échangèrent un regard effaré.

_-_ Mais le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit que Maître Gabaldon était excellente…

_-_ Effectivement, confirma Arthur. C'est pour ça que le Procureur est si furieux, il pensait manifestement qu'aucun avocat digne de ce nom ne s'y risquerait.

Arthur posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

_-_ Bien. Le mieux est que tu discutes de tout ça avec ta mère. Je m'en voudrai d'écourter ton temps de visite. Confie ta baguette à Kiara parce qu'elles sont interdites aux visiteurs dans l'aile sécurisée. Allons-y.

Draco acquiesça. Kiara empocha la baguette et les deux jeunes sorciers lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un ascenseur protégé par un mot de passe qui descendit de plusieurs mètres. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le premier sous-sol de l'hôpital, la cabine s'ouvrit dans un léger chuintement. Aussitôt, les deux gardes qui faisaient face à l'ascenseur se levèrent et pointèrent leur baguette sur eux. Kiara et Drago eurent un mouvement de recul.

_-_ Décliner vos identités et montrez-moi vos laissez-passer, ordonna l'homme de gauche d'une voix autoritaire.

Arthur sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le tendit au garde.

_-_ Arthur Weasley, Kiara Weasley et Drago Malefoy, annonça le sorcier roux. Le sauf-conduit est au nom de ce jeune homme. Nous n'allons pas plus loin.

Le garde examina attentivement le texte du parchemin, ainsi que les divers tampons et paraphes. N'y trouvant rien à redire, il grommela son assentiment. Drago remercia Arthur qui lui rappela d'utiliser la pièce d'argent pour l'appeler et de rester dans l'aile sécurisée jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher, le blond opina et s'engagea dans le couloir avec le second garde, la cellule de sa mère se trouvait tout au bout.

**§§§§§**

Kiara sentit l'ascenseur se mettre en marche et monter pendant une longue minute. Quand il s'arrêta avec une petite secousse, Arthur se pencha vers elle.

_-_ Voilà, nous y sommes, 3ème étage : Empoisonnement par Potions et Plantes.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Empoisonnement par Potions et Plantes ? Mais pourquoi l'a-t-on mis là ?

_-_ A cause de la Potion d'Invisibilité que Severus Rogue lui a donné.

_-_ QUOI ? On accuse Rogue d'avoir voulu empoisonner mon père ?

L'indignation de Kiara était si flagrante, son ton si outré qu'Arthur ne put réprimer un sourire.

_-_ Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Le guérisseur en chef voulait juste être certain qu'il n'y aurait pas de séquelle – c'est une potion vraiment très difficile à faire et peu de sorcier la réussisse parfaitement – et il en a profité pour soigner le début de pneumonie que Perceval avait contracté dans le cachot de Malefoy. Inutile de préciser que le temps que Perceval a passé dans la neige, vêtu d'un simple pyjama, n'a rien arrangé.

La bouffée de colère de la jeune sorcière retomba aussitôt. Avec un sourire en coin, elle déclara, espiègle :

_-_ J'espère que Rogue n'apprendra jamais qu'on a mis en doute ses capacités, il en ferait une jaunisse.

Cette fois, Arthur éclata franchement de rire. Une fois calmé, il reprit :

_-_ Bon, maintenant, ton père est parfaitement guéri et sur le point de sortir. Il est au numéro 303. Je suppose que vous avez des tas de choses à vous dire, alors je patienterai au Salon de thé du 5ème étage. Quand vous serez prêts à sortir, comme Drago, tu passes ton index sur la tranche de ta pièce d'argent. Je descendrai aussitôt vous escorter.

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là (merci Origine, j'adore ta formule) et merci de prendre le temps de me faire part de vos remarques.

Gros bisous à tous.

Bye.

Falyla


	48. Chapter 47

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres.

**Remus James Lupin** : Même si tu n'as plus vraiment le temps de me laisser des reviews, je tiens à te faire figurer dans cette liste. Sans toi, cette histoire n'en serait sans doute pas là. Merci. Bisous.

**Niil-iste** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments. Je n'envisage pas de faire une suite à cette histoire. Enfin, je verrai ce que m'inspire le tome 6. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Eh oui ! Cette fic est bel et bien terminée et j'avoue que je suis soulagée d'y être parvenue. Mais il y en aura d'autres… Bisous.

**Vici**** Black** : C'est vrai que certains de ces derniers chapitres sont moins passionnants que d'autres mais ça tient surtout au fait que je l'ai écrit d'un seul bloc (32 pages) et divisé ensuite pour équilibrer la taille des chapitres pour une mise en page habituelle. Tu me fais confiance pour arranger ça d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Hum… Je me demande si cette confiance est méritée…LOL. Bises.

**Zwiz** : Ah ben, au moins une qui connaît ! J'adore sa saga et comme tous les noms de mes persos inventés sortent de ma bibliothèque, je pense que Diana Gabaldon y avait largement sa place, non ? La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Alisa**** Adams** : Merci toujours et encore de ton soutien ! J'apprécie énormément. Suite et presque fin juste en dessous. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : J'aime bien l'équilibre doux-amer des situations de chacun. Le bonheur sur un petit nuage rose n'est pas quelque chose de réaliste, si ? Ou alors, à court terme. Non, non, je ne suis pas une pessimiste de nature, au contraire mais je pense qu'il faut garder les pieds sur terre. Bisous.

**Lem**** Black** : J'ai lu un livre de Micheal Crichton « les Prisonniers du temps », ils en ont fait un film ? C'est le même ? En tout cas, si c'est le cas, je ne me rappelle pas cette histoire de pièce. Je pensais surtout à Hermione puisque que je suis plongée dans l'OdP version poche. D'ailleurs, au départ, Kiara et Drago devaient simplement tapoter sur la pièce avec leur baguette. Mais, mon correcteur, toujours à l'affût des âneries que je peux écrire, m'a fait intelligemment remarquer que ce serait difficile puisque Drago n'avait pas sa baguette dans l'aile sécurisée… Merci Remus ! Voilà à quoi sert un bêta-lecteur, à éviter de nous couvrir de ridicule ! LOL. Bises.

**Aslan**** Raven** : Mise en place scénaristique qui augure quelque chose de bien fichu ? Mmm… Voilà des compliments comme je les aime ! LOL. Vu le mal que je me suis donné pour pondre- dans la douleur – cette fic, j'espère que l'intrigue de cette histoire et sa conclusion seront à la hauteur des efforts fournis. Sinon, j'irai me jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Adieu, lectorat adoré ! LOL. Merci pour les précisions sur le jeu de cartes mais je pense avoir reçu au moins 27 règles du jeu. D'ailleurs, je l'ai trouvé sur le net mais sous « Président » avec « Trou du cul » comme sous-titre… Bisous.

**Celune** : Salut la nouvelle ! Ravie d'apprendre que mon travail te plait autant. Pour le Lion et le Serpent, je suis en train de corriger la version de base pour la mettre dans les fichiers du yahoogroup que j'ai créé, le lien est dans ma bio. Franchement, vu le nombre de fautes de frappe, d'orthographe et de grammaire dans cette fic, c'était plus que nécessaire. Enfin… Ce qui fait peur c'est que cette histoire avait déjà été lue et relue avant la mise en ligne… Honte à moi ! Quant à la suite du Sacrifice, elle est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Alixe**: Merci pour le beau voyage même s'il m'a parfois donné le mal de mer… Bisous.

**Julie** : Elle va y aller mais pas dans ce chapitre. Bises.

**Tolede** : Effectivement, j'avais annoncé dans le 3ème chapitre du Sacrifice que les Mangemorts étaient sortis de prison par un vice de procédure, pas qu'ils s'étaient enfuis comme à la fin du tome 5, donc il fallait bien justifier ce que j'avais avancé. Quant à la potion, je ne crois pas que Kiara ait vraiment envie de se mettre Rogue à dos. Pour la conversation de Perceval et Kiara, c'est juste en dessous.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Nous avons atteints les **700 reviews** ! Bravo à **Julie **qui a posté la 700ème. Merci ma petite puce ! Gros bisous et feux d'artifice virtuels.

La question est : ferons-nous aussi bien que Le Lion et le Serpent ?

**Chapitre 47**

Kiara suivit le panneau qui indiquait « chambres 300-329 » et trouva immédiatement la 303. Elle frappa et entra.

_-_ Papa ?

Perceval Weasley reposa l'ouvrage qu'il lisait et se leva, hésitant. Il se sentait tellement bizarre. A la fois si heureux et si inquiet. Il était fou de joie d'enfin la revoir mais la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rogue dans la chambre rouge le terrifiait. Kiara, celle qu'il avait toujours considérée comme sa fille et élevée comme telle, avait lu le journal de sa mère, elle savait tout concernant sa filiation. Elle avait même fait volontairement le premier pas vers son père biologique. Elle avait découvert tant de choses dont il ne lui aurait sans doute jamais parlé. Comme elle devait lui en vouloir !

_-_ Kiara…

La jeune fille se précipita vers lui et se pendit à son cou en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule, sans se préoccuper des larmes qui mouillaient ses joues. Elle était si heureuse de le retrouver. Si soulagée qu'il la reconnaisse enfin !

_-_ Papa ! Oh, Papa… Comme tu m'as manqué ! Tu n'as pas idée…

Elle se laissa aller contre lui et sanglota sans retenue. L'angoisse de Perceval s'évanouit pour laisser place à un maelström d'émotions. Il avait passé ces derniers jours à se demander comment il aurait la force de supporter sa colère et ses reproches, pire, son indifférence maintenant qu'elle savait qui était son véritable père. Il avait l'impression que l'étau qui enserrait sa gorge se relâchait enfin, lui permettant enfin de respirer librement. Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

_-_ Oh ma chérie, tu ne me détestes donc pas ?

Kiara leva les yeux vers lui et secoua vigoureusement la tête, incrédule. L'idée même semblait tellement absurde !

_-_ Te détester ? Merlin, non ! Comment pourrais-je te détester ? demanda-t-elle, sincère.

Le vieil homme la reposa sur le sol pour la regarder, une main posée sur son épaule fine, tandis que l'autre caressait tendrement ses longues mèches noires. Il était trop bouleversé pour remarquer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se dessinait sous sa frange. Après avoir replacé machinalement une boucle derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille, il soupira lourdement et laissa retomber ses mains. Il se recula et pivota vers la fenêtre.

_-_ Tu devrais, pourtant, marmonna-t-il si doucement que Kiara pensa avoir mal compris.

Avant qu'elle ne lui demande de répéter, il enchaîna :

_-_ J'ai appris que tu avais trouvé le journal de ta mère.

Kiara fut prise de court mais finit par acquiescer silencieusement. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il aborde le sujet en premier et encore moins de façon si abrupte.

_-_ Alors tu l'as lu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu radoucie, en se retournant même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas le tour que prenait la conversation, mais, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, décida de se montrer franche.

_-_ En effet. J'avoue que la clé du « _Duo Nominas_ » que maman a placé dessus est tombée un peu par hasard. Ça a été un choc de voir que le journal s'était enfin ouvert. Alors, oui, je l'ai lu.

_-_ Alors, tu sais que je ne suis pas ton père, conclut-il, l'air sombre.

Elle vit son visage se rembrunir avant qu'il ne s'empresse de détourner la tête. Kiara sentit comme un énorme poids lui tomber dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, bouleversée par la peine immense qu'elle avait lue dans ses prunelles claires, elle se mit à balbutier à toute vitesse, craignant de ne pas trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour le rassurer.

_-_ Mais… mais… Bien sûr que tu es mon père ! Tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours. Tu es celui qui m'a aimée et élevée. Tu m'as…

_-_ Je t'ai caché volontairement le journal intime de ta mère et les origines de ta naissance, la coupa-t-il, plein d'amertume.

Kiara déglutit et encaissa le coup. Elle l'avait toujours soupçonné mais se voir ainsi confirmer ses craintes, faisait quand même un choc. Elle se rappela alors la colère qu'elle avait ressentie envers Perceval parce qu'il lui avait caché l'existence de ce journal. Comme sa colère lui paraissait lointaine maintenant. Tant d'événements s'étaient produits depuis, lui rappelant où se trouvait ses priorités.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge en se redressant.

_-_ Je suis certaine que tu l'aurais fait, Papa. Un jour ou l'autre… affirma-t-elle, pleine d'une assurance feinte

Perceval émit un ricanement désabusé.

_-_ J'ai bien peur que non. Je n'en ai jamais trouvé le courage. Je me disais que c'était pour te protéger des Mangemorts, de Rogue mais c'est faux. La vérité, c'est que je craignais, par-dessus tout, que tu me laisses… Je ne suis qu'un lâche, Kiara.

_-_ Non ! Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Tu ne cherchais qu'à me protéger !

_-_ Oui, mais cette excuse est devenue caduque parce que ta mère s'est trompée. Nous savons, toi et moi, que Rogue n'était plus un Mangemort quand il… était avec Kathy.

_-_ Tu l'ignorais, Papa. Severus, enfin… le professeur Rogue m'a expliqué les circonstances, l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse…

Elle soupira tristement.

_-_ Je comprends, qu'au vu des événements et de la situation d'urgence, maman se soit enfuie. Je suis contente qu'elle n'ait jamais su la vérité pour Rogue.

Le vieil homme releva la tête brusquement.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce qu'elle a pu vivre le peu de temps qui lui restait sans regret et que tu l'as rendue heureuse, Papa.

Peceval resta un moment silencieux puis il reprit, l'air abattu.

_-_ Si tu l'appelles « Severus », ça signifie que vous êtes devenus proches ?

Kiara prit le temps de répondre.

_-_ Je ne sais pas si « proche » est vraiment le mot le plus approprié mais, j'avoue, qu'une fois surmontée l'envie de le tuer de mes propres mains directement après la lecture du journal, j'ai écouté sa version des faits et j'ai eu la curiosité de mieux le connaître.

_-_ Et ? demanda Perceval d'une voix sourde.

_-_ Et quoi ? dit-elle sans comprendre sa question.

_-_ Tu as appris à l'apprécier ?

_-_ Hum… Rogue n'est pas du genre à se laisser facilement apprivoiser, pas plus qu'il n'aime se monter sous un jour « appréciable ». Mais oui, je pense avoir creusé une brèche dans sa carapace et nous avons développé une sorte d'entente.

« Du moins, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours », marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

_-_ Bien, fit Perceval, le visage fermé. Dans ce cas, quelle que soit ta décision, je ne m'y opposerai pas.

La jeune sorcière cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, perdue.

_-_ Je te demande pardon ? Quelle décision ?

_-_ Et bien, pourquoi reviendrais-tu à Oslo avec moi maintenant que tu as trouvé ton père biologique ? Tu souhaites sans doute qu'il t'adopte légalement.

_-_ QUOI ? s'exclama Kiara, ahurie. Mais enfin, Papa, tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ? C'est _toi_, mon père et je t'aime tel que tu es. Je ne veux pas en changer pour tous les Galions du monde ! Si tu as besoin de moi à tes côtés, il est évident que j'y serai. Jamais je ne te laisserai !

Perceval passa une main tremblante dans sa barbe grisonnante et s'assit un peu maladroitement sur sa chaise.

_-_ Kiara… Je me rends compte que je ne suis qu'un vieil égoïste.

Il leva la main pour couper court à ses protestations et poursuivit :

_-_ Comment pourrais-je demander à une jeune fille de seize ans de tout abandonner pour rester près de moi le restant de mes jours. C'est de la folie, je m'en rends compte à présent. Comment serais-tu heureuse ?

_-_ Mais j'ai toujours été heureuse de vivre avec toi.

Il eut un pauvre sourire.

_-_ Bien sûr. Tu n'avais jamais rien connu d'autre. Mais, quand je te regarde, je vois à quel point tu t'es épanouie ici. Poudlard t'a offert un enseignement bien plus avancé que je ne pourrai jamais te donner, tu y as rencontré des jeunes de ton âge, tu t'y es fait des amis, peut-être même un _petit_ ami…

Kiara sentit ses joues rosir sous le regard inquisiteur de son père.

_-_ J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle pinça les lèvres mais acquiesça.

_-_ Ecoute, ma chérie, tu ne peux pas rentrer en Norvège avec moi. Ce n'est plus possible. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement ignorer ce qui s'est passé et reprendre notre petit train de vie. Tu parlais de vivre avec des regrets tout à l'heure et je sais que, même si tu t'efforces de me le cacher, tu en aurais, si tu partais d'ici. Et je refuse d'être celui qui bride tes rêves et tes espoirs. Je suis certain que si tu demandes à Rogue, il acceptera de te reconnaître et…

_-_ Arrête, Papa ! s'écria-t-elle, à nouveau au bord des larmes. Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligée de choisir entre vous deux ? Parce que je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi l'un exclurait l'autre ? On ne pourrait pas faire pas comme les autres, même si la situation est particulière ?

Il lui lança une œillade incertaine.

_-_ Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

Elle renifla et essuya ses joues humides.

_-_ Et bien, les autres élèves ne vivent pas avec leurs parents, n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrai continuer à suivre les cours à Poudlard et retourner à la maison pendant les vacances. Avec toi à Oslo et à Poudlard avec…

Elle s'interrompit net en voyant son froncement de sourcils.

_-_ Oh Merlin ! Je suis désolée, Papa. Jamais je n'aurai dû te proposer une solution aussi triviale. Je t'ai blessé et c'est bien la dernière chose que je voulais…

_-_ Non, non ! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est…

_-_ C'est une mauvaise idée ! Oublie-la ! Je suis navrée !

_-_ Non, pas du tout, Kiara. Je dirai même que c'est une solution… ma foi… logique et pertinente.

_-_ Logique et pertinente ? répéta-t-elle, pas vraiment convaincue. Depuis quand la logique et la pertinence tiennent compte des sentiments ? De _tes_ sentiments ?

Perceval soupira puis sourit doucement. Son premier vrai sourire depuis que Kiara était entrée dans la chambre.

_-_ Kiara… ma petite fille… Je t'aime…

_-_ Moi aussi, Papa !

_-_ Je le sais bien. Pardonne-moi d'avoir pu en douter. Je me fais vieux et à mon âge, on pense plus facilement à soi qu'aux autres. La solution que tu viens de me proposer me convient parfaitement.

_-_ C'est vrai ? Tu es sûr ?

_-_ Absolument, affirma-t-il, le visage enfin serein.

_-_ Mais je vais passer plus de jours à Poudlard qu'à la Tanière…

_-_ J'en suis conscient. Mais je t'ai eu pendant presque seize ans tout à moi, je peux bien partager maintenant.

**§§§§§**

Kiara sortit la pièce d'argent de sa poche pour appeler Arthur tandis que Perceval rassemblait les quelques affaires qu'il restait dans la chambre.

_-_ Le reste est déjà parti à la Tanière ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

_-_ Pas tout, non. Je ne te l'ai encore pas dit mais je vais passer quelques temps au Terrier. Molly et Arthur ont eu la gentillesse de m'inviter à y séjourner. J'ai été tout à fait ravi d'accepter leur offre. Ah, voilà justement Arthur.

En effet, Monsieur Weasley avait frappé à la porte et passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

_-_ Vous êtes prêts à partir ? Drago vient également de m'appeler. Je vous accompagne dans le petit bureau de la réception et je descends le chercher.

Kiara fronça les sourcils en consultant sa montre.

_-_ Mais il n'est même pas trois heures et demie ! Tu avais dit quatre heures !

_-_ Je sais bien, soupira Arthur. Mais j'ai également ajouté que le Procureur n'hésiterait pas à user de son pouvoir…

_-_ C'est injuste ! protesta Kiara.

Arthur hocha la tête, navré. Puis il se pencha vers Kiara en baissant la voix.

_-_ Malheureusement, ce genre de pratique est devenu monnaie courante… Certains défenseurs de la loi magique en sont venus à la contourner aussi aisément que ceux qui sont dans le box des accusés, et ce, en toute impunité, sous le couvert de la justice. Et le Ministre ferme allégrement les yeux. Cornelius Fugde, dans sa grande naïveté, pense que si tous les Mangemorts sont morts ou emprisonnés, la guerre n'aura pas lieu.

La jeune sorcière se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

_-_ C'est imminent, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur échangea un bref regard avec Perceval.

_-_ En terme de guerre, imminent ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Mais nous savons que depuis que le Mage Noir est revenu, c'est inéluctable. Alors, nous nous préparons de notre mieux. Ceci dit, chaque fois que Voldemort a tenté quelque chose, Harry Potter l'a déjoué, ce qui contrecarre évidemment tous ses plans et les ralentit considérablement. Et puis il y a eu l'affaire du Département des Mystères, l'été dernier et maintenant, la mort de Lucius Malefoy et une dizaine de Mangemorts sous les verrous.

Il fit une pause puis reprit :

_-_ Harry t'a parlé de la prophétie ?

Elle acquiesça gravement sans dire un mot.

_-_ Alors, tu n'ignores pas sa signification. « L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… ». Cela veut dire que la bataille finale est proche. Même si nous ne savons pas très bien quand ce « proche » aura lieu, peut-être un mois ou un an. Quoi qu'il en soit, le combat entre Harry et Voldemort est inévitable.

_-_ C'est injuste, répéta Kiara, la gorge serrée, personne ne devrait devoir porter un tel fardeau.

Perceval enlaça sa fille et caressa ses longues mèches noires d'un geste apaisant.

_-_ Tu as raison, Kiara. Personne ne devrait avoir à assumer une telle tâche. Jamais.

Un très long silence suivit cette déclaration. Monsieur Weasley finit par rompre ce silence en s'éclaircissant maladroitement la gorge.

_-_ Hum… Je crois vraiment qu'il faut y aller. Drago va finir par s'impatienter.

**§§§§§**

Quand Arthur arriva au sous-sol, Drago fulminait de colère. Il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir de l'aile sécurisée sous l'œil parfaitement indifférent du garde. Arthur le fit grimper dans l'ascenseur et l'amena dans la petite pièce dans laquelle ils avaient atterri avec le Portoloin de Dumbledore.

Drago se dirigea vers Kiara dès qu'il la vit et, en quelques mots, il lui expliqua, d'une voix altérée par l'émotion, qu'il avait dû assister, impuissant, à l'arrivée des gardiens de la prison du Ministère. Ces derniers avaient saisi Narcissa Malefoy sans le moindre ménagement et l'avaient emmenée sans attendre. Malgré l'avertissement préalable d'Arthur, assister à ce genre de scène l'avait terriblement remué.

Kiara le prit spontanément dans ses bras pour l'apaiser et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Je suis tellement désolée, Drago, chuchota-elle à son oreille.

Le jeune homme répondit à son étreinte en la serrant contre lui.

_-_ Ahem… toussota Perceval, resté en retrait dans un coin du bureau.

Kiara sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes.

_-_ Oh… fit-elle en s'écartant si promptement de Drago qu'elle faillit trébucher. Papa… euh… je te présente Drago Malefoy. Drago, voici mon père, Perceval Weasley.

Le sorcier blond dut lever la tête pour croiser les yeux clairs de Perceval. Il lui offrit un sourire un peu crispé tandis qu'il subissait le regard scrutateur de son aîné. Perceval le dévisagea un long moment puis déclara d'un ton amène :

_-_ Arthur m'a expliqué qui vous étiez, jeune homme. Enfin pas tout, manifestement…

Il fit un petit geste qui désignait les deux jeunes sorciers.

_-_ Apparemment certains détails ont dû lui échapper…

_-_ Papa, je…

_-_ Non, non. Il n'y aucune explication à donner, Kiara. D'ailleurs, je n'en demande pas. Tu n'es plus une enfant et je devrai m'y habituer. Seulement, laisse-m'en le temps.

Il reporta son attention sur Drago qui avait reprit contenance et qui soutint, cette fois, l'examen sans broncher.

_-_ Drago… Je peux vous appeler Drago ? Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir soutenu et aider ma fille. Quant aux événements de la semaine passée…

Il soupira lourdement.

_-_ Je suis vraiment navré. Dumbledore m'a dit quel rôle vous jouiez dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Le choix que vous avez fait et ses conséquences…

Perceval lui posa la main sur l'épaule et la serra, compatissant.

_-_ Vous êtes quelqu'un de remarquablement courageux et je suis très heureux de vous connaître.

Drago fut incapable de répliquer. La lueur bienveillante qui brillait dans les yeux de Perceval le désarçonnait autant que le paternalisme spontané d'Arthur. Il était incapable de gérer cette amabilité soudaine et d'y répondre de façon appropriée. Eperdu, il chercha le regard de Kiara qui lui fit un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret.

_-_ Bien, reprit Perceval, je suppose que vous avez quantité de choses à vous dire. Kiara va vous informer des dispositions que nous avons prises pour son avenir.

En entendant ces mots, Drago se figea instantanément. Il lança une œillade alarmée à Kiara. Celle-ci secoua imperceptiblement la tête sans cesser de sourire.

_-_ Bien. Il est temps pour vous de retourner à Poudlard.

_-_ Quoi déjà ? se plaignit la jeune fille. Mais on s'est à peine parlés…

_-_ En effet, mais il faudrait des heures pour tout nous raconter et nous ne les avons malheureusement pas, dans l'immédiat. De plus, comme votre sécurité est primordiale à tous les deux, j'ai promis au professeur Dumbledore que je ne te retiendrai pas trop longtemps.

_-_ Mais on vient tout juste de se retrouver…

_-_ Je sais bien. Je resterai au Terrier plusieurs semaines, nous pourrons échanger des hiboux.

Kiara exhala un fort soupir et sa bouche prit un pli boudeur. Voyant ça, Arthur intervint :

_-_ Nous ne connaissons pas le nombre exact de Mangemorts. Mais nous savons que Voldemort a eu le temps d'en recruter d'autres et de les former. Maintenant, leur désir de vengeance est exacerbé. C'est pourquoi nous préférons vous savoir en sécurité à Poudlard.

_-_ D'accord, dit-elle finalement à contrecœur.

Arthur jeta alors une petite poignée de poudre dans la cheminée.

_-_ Remus Lupin, 12, Place Grimmault, appela-t-il distinctement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage fatigué du loup-garou apparut au-dessus des flammes.

_-_ Remus ?

_-_ Bonjour Arthur. Les enfants sont prêts à partir ?

_-_ C'est ça. Tu nous rejoints ?

_-_ J'arrive. A tout de suite.

Le lycanthrope sortit du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et marcha jusqu'à l'impasse qui jouxtait Place Grimmault. De là, il transplana dans une ruelle proche de Ste-Mangouste. Il avança jusqu'à la devanture de la boutique qui dissimulait l'entrée de l'hôpital, donna son nom et put ensuite pousser négligemment la vitrine crasseuse et entrer dans le bâtiment, sous l'œil indifférent des Moldus qui passaient là.

Quand il pénétra dans le petit bureau, Kiara et Drago faisaient leurs adieux. Remus salua tout le monde et s'enquit de la santé de Perceval puis il prit le Portoloin qu'Arthur lui tendait.

Remus compta jusqu'à trois et toucha de l'extrémité de sa baguette le transporteur magique en articula « _Portus _! ». Une gerbe d'étincelles bleutées en jaillit et ils disparurent. Ils se sentirent happés brusquement par un crochet invisible qui les souleva du sol et, l'instant suivant, ils atterrissaient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

L'après-midi touchait presque à sa fin, le timide soleil d'hiver éclairait les collines environnantes de ses derniers rayons. Un vent glacial tourbillonna sur le quai et une énorme bourrasque rejeta la capuche de Kiara en arrière. Elle frissonna en sentant l'air glacé lui piquer le visage et resserra frileusement sa cape autour d'elle. Voyant cela, Remus accéléra le pas et ils s'empressèrent de regagner le château de Poudlard.

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là (merci Origine, j'adore ta formule) et merci de prendre le temps de me faire part de vos remarques.

Gros bisous à tous.

Bye.

Falyla


	49. Chapter 48

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres.

**Petite note de l'auteur** : Je sais, vous avez attendu très longtemps mais cette fois, ça y est ! Mon correcteur m'a enfin rendu mes deux derniers chapitres alors je peux les mettre en ligne. Pour les éventuels réclamations sur cet inadmissible délai, son nom est juste en dessous… LOL. Non ! Non ! Je plaisante. Si vous me l'abîmez, qui va me corriger, hein ? LOL. On serait bien embêtées, tiens. Donc, avec beaucoup de retard, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**Remus James Lupin** : Ah ! Mon correcteur adoré ! Merci de trouver du temps pour moi ! Bisous.

**Alixe** : Ah ben non ! Bâcler n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Voilà donc l'avant dernier chapitre. Bises.

**Vici**** Black **: Alors que j'ai fourni un effort considérable pour replacer cette « histoire de cicatrice » comme tu dis, parce que finalement Perceval ne l'avait jamais vue, toi, tu me demandes d'où elle sort ? M'enfin… Kiara a une cicatrice comme celle de Harry et on le sait depuis le 2ème chapitre du Lion et du Serpent ! Sauf que la sienne, c'est un Norvégien à crêtes rouges qui lui l'a faite. Tu te rappelles, maintenant ? Bon, je sais, c'est loin tout ça… Quant à la vraie fin de cette histoire, ma foi, on y est presque. Bisous.

**Julie** : C'est ta fic favorite ? Oh, merci ! C'est très gentil. Ecrire un 3ème tome ? C'est beaucoup m'en demander pour l'instant mais comme la fin que j'ai imaginé est assez « ouverte », on verra. Et puis je veux lire le tome 6 en anglais. Comme mon histoire se passe aussi en 6ème année, ça risque de coincer un peu mais si j'arrive à caser mes persos pour une 7ème année en reprenant l'intrigue du 6, pourquoi pas ? Mais franchement, pour l'instant, j'ai un autre projet en tête alors, je me promets rien. Bises.

**Celune** : Ah ben oui, il a fallu attendre un peu, mon correcteur avait ses examens et il était plutôt stressé. Tu as tout lu d'un coup ? Je regrette juste que cette version FFnet se soit pas dans un français aussi limpide que je l'aurai souhaité mais bon… Je l'ai entièrement corrigé et je l'ai mis dans mon groupe yahoo, l'adresse est dans ma bio. Enfin, voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Bisous.

**Alisa**** Adams** : Oui, oui, comme d'habitude, tu lis dans mes pensées, ce chapitre, c'est la confrontation Rogue-Kiara et ensuite, il y aura le chapitre de la revanche ! LOL. Bises.

**Lem**** Black** : Salut la puce ! Oui, oui, je continue mais là, comme cette fic est déjà finie, y a plus grand-chose à faire. A plus. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Salut toi ! Oui, même si ça coulait de source, j'ai eu du mal à goupiller toutes les situations. Mais bon, là, c'est fait et je suis contente du résultat. J'attends tes commentaires. Bises.

**Oxaline** : C'est vrai que quand j'ai imaginé la scène du baiser de Kiara et Drago devant Perceval, la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit, c'est le « aheum » LOL. L'avant-dernier chapitre juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Lapin bleu sans patte** : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pseudo ? LOL. Merci d'avoir lu l'intégralité de cette histoire. Je te confirme qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres à cette fic, celui-ci et celui de la semaine prochaine. La 3ème partie n'est pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour. Parce que le HP6 arrive et que ma 6ème année sera par conséquent à l'eau. Mais si y a possibilité de replacer mes persos dans une 7ème année, pourquoi pas ? Mais certainement pas pour tout de suite. Quant à savoir pourquoi je suis si cruel avec Drago, ma foi, je dirai que y en fait bien un, non ? LOL Comment ça c'est pas une raison ? Non, franchement, de toutes mes fics et la suivante ne sera pas mieux, c'est lui que j'aime torturer, c'est comme ça. Bises.

**Luce W** : Merci, merci pour tous ces compliments. Ravie que tu ais aimé mon travail. Voici donc la dernière ligne droite pour cette histoire. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus appelé comme ça. Alors, non, si tu parles du paragraphe sur la guerre imminente. Je voulais juste replacer le contexte par rapport au livre. Quant au reste, j'ai opté pour un happy end parce que je voulais que cette histoire ait une fin joyeuse mais pas trop quand même, tu me connais. Donc la semaine prochaine, tu sauras enfin la conclusion que j'ai donné à cette fic qui m'a donné bien du mal parfois. Bises.

**Angel's heaven **: Tiens, toi non plus, tu ne t'ai pas rappelée que Kiara avait aussi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ? Pourtant elle apparaît dès le 2ème chapitre de « Le Lion et le Serpent ». C'est un dragon qui lui l'a faite. Ça te revient ? Mais bon, ça n'a pas d'incidence pour la suite, j'en ai parlé uniquement parce que Perceval ne l'avait jamais vue. La réaction de Perceval est finalement logique. Il avait caché le journal à sa fille et il craignait qu'elle ne le rejette en bloc. Juste plus bas, l'avant-dernier chapitre.

**Chapitre 48**

Kiara et Drago quittèrent Remus Lupin dans le Grand Hall, après l'avoir remercié. Dès qu'ils furent dans la salle commune des Serpentard, ils montèrent dans la mansarde de la petite tour. La température était agréable, les elfes de maison avaient veillé à maintenir l'antique poêle en fonte allumé. Kiara ôta sa cape et ses gants et s'approcha de la source de chaleur. Elle fit tournoyer ses mains au-dessus du poêle en fermant les yeux.

- Merlin… Quel bien ça fait !

Drago rit doucement et se plaça derrière elle pour l'enlacer. Il posa son menton sur son épaule et tourna doucement la tête pour humer ses cheveux.

- Alors, vas-tu te décider à me dire clairement quels sont ces fameux projets d'avenir dont ton père parlait ? Tu ne pars pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit pivoter son visage vers lui et plongea son regard bleu nuit pailleté d'or dans les pupilles claires de son compagnon.

- Non, Drago, je ne pars pas, ni maintenant, ni plus tard.

- C'est génial mais je ne suis pas certain de bien comprendre ce que ça signifie exactement.

- Et bien, je crois que je ne réalise pas encore vraiment la portée de cette décision. En fait, Papa était persuadé que je le détestais de m'avoir caché le journal de maman. Quand il a su que je m'étais rapproché de Rogue, il a pensé que… je ne voulais plus de lui… que je lui préférerai Rogue…

Drago fit une grimace éloquente mais ne l'interrompit pas.

- C'est ridicule, bien sûr mais, d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas pu nier que Poudlard m'avait beaucoup apporté et que je m'y étais fait des amis. C'est vrai aussi que j'ai appris à mieux connaître notre cher professeur de Potions et que je ne peux pas simplement effacer son existence de ma vie. Alors, comme je ne peux pas choisir entre mes deux pères, je ne _veux_ pas choisir, j'ai dit un truc sans réfléchir… Je lui ai dit que je pourrai faire comme les autres élèves de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire, partager ma vie entre périodes scolaires et vacances à Oslo…

Kiara fit une courte pause.

- Tout de suite après, j'ai été horrifiée de cette proposition purement égoïste mais Papa a décrété que c'était la solution parfaite.

- Il a raison, non ?

La jeune sorcière soupira puis lui offrit un faible sourire.

- Ouais. Je souhaite seulement qu'il ne regrette jamais sa décision. Je ne supporterai pas de le savoir triste et seul.

- Je comprends ton inquiétude mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses, non ? Les enfants quittent leurs parents pour vivre leur vie. Bien sûr, toi, c'est un peu différent, tu quittes un père pour en côtoyer un autre mais, plutôt que de s'en attrister, Perceval doit surtout s'en réjouir. Il sait que Rogue te protégera au prix de sa propre vie, il l'a prouvé.

- Me protéger, oui, mais si on tient compte de son attitude cette semaine, ajouta-elle, amère, je ne suis pas certaine qu'on retrouve la relation qu'on avait péniblement établie. Il se montre à nouveau si distant.

Drago secoua la tête.

- Kiara ! Tu n'as donc pas compris que Rogue avait peur de te perdre, lui aussi ! Il s'est blindé, c'est tout ! Maintenant que tu es sûre de rester, va lui parler, par Merlin !

Bien que le doute était encore clairement visible dans son regard, elle opina du chef.

- D'accord, j'irai lui parler. Après le repas du soir. Si il accepte de me parler, évidemment.

Drago l'enlaça plus fort.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Kiara. Rogue a plein de défauts et je te parie qu'il prend un malin plaisir à montrer le pire de lui-même, mais, crois-moi, au fond, c'est un type bien. Il a toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui…

Cette dernière phrase n'était guère plus qu'un murmure.

Kiara se tourna complètement pour se retrouver face à lui. Elle lui caressa doucement le visage qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir indéchiffrable.

- Et toi, comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Et avant qu'il ne lui serve une réponse toute faite, elle lui couvrit la bouche de l'index et ajouta :

- Je veux dire : comment tu te sens _vraiment _?

Il haussa les épaules, désinvolte mais ses traits fins s'étaient crispés.

- Je ne sais pas comment je me sens _vraiment._ Je ne sais même pas comment je _devrais _me sentir, c'est dire si c'est confus.

Il se détacha d'elle et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre nord. Après plusieurs poignées de secondes, pendant lesquelles Kiara se prit à regretter sa question pourtant légitime, Drago ne dit rien puis il pivota et lâcha d'une voix altérée par l'émotion. C'était comme une digue qui s'était rompue.

- Je n'éprouve aucun chagrin à la mort de mon père, est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre insensible ? Par Merlin, j'espère que non ! Tu veux la vérité ? La _vraie_ vérité ? Je vais te la dire ! Je pense que Lucius Malefoy était un salaud de la pire espèce, un meurtrier, un bourreau et que personne ne le regrettera. Il a fait tellement de mal autour de lui… Ma mère… elle… elle a…

Incapable de poursuivre, il se tut et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Kiara s'avança vers lui et l'étreignit pour lui communiquer chaleur et réconfort. Quand il releva la tête, elle vit que ses iris étaient rouges et ses joues humides. Emue, elle le serra plus fort.

- Je le déteste tellement, Kiara, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque. Je le déteste de n'avoir pas su nous aimer, ma mère et moi. Quoi que nous fassions, ce n'était jamais assez…

- Je sais, Drago, je sais, chuchota-t-elle en déposant d'infimes baisers sur ses pommettes. C'est fini maintenant, il ne fera plus de mal à personne.

- Tu oublies ma mère, Kiara. Elle est en prison pour nous avoir débarrassé de cette bête malfaisante. Tu vois, même en enfer, il réussit à la torturer.

- Drago, il faut avoir confiance. Elle sortira, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire confiant. Tu ne m'as encore dit comment elle allait. Comment supporte-t-elle la situation ?

Drago inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se ressaisir et sourit faiblement.

- Je dirai honnêtement que ça va. Je ne l'ai pas trouvée aussi abattue que je le pensais. Elle est forte, tu sais. Quand je lui ai parlé des décisions ministérielles concernant la fortune des Malefoy et des scellés posés sur le Manoir, tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle a ri. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Alors, je lui ai demandé ce qui la faisait rire ; elle est redevenue sérieuse et m'a déclaré qu'elle n'allait certainement pas regretter cet endroit sinistre qui l'avait rendu malheureuse pendant presque vingt ans. Quant à l'argent qui lui avait toujours permis de maintenir un train de vie élevé et qui remplit maintenant les caisses du Ministère, elle s'en fiche aussi. Elle m'a confié, cette fois à voix basse, qu'elle avait été dotée d'une somme plus qu'honorable le jour de son mariage et que, sur la fortune des Black, le Procureur ne pourrait rien.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, vous aurez de quoi vivre et ta mère pourra reconstruire sa vie.

- Oui, mais pour ça, il faut qu'elle gagne son procès…

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Elle le gagnera. Tu dois y croire, Drago.

Il la dévisagea intensément un long moment sans rien dire.

- Quoi ?

Il ne dit toujours rien.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-elle en plissant son nez.

- Je t'aime Kiara Weasley.

- Oh… Je t'aime aussi Drago Malefoy.

**§§§§§**

Severus Rogue n'apparut pas au repas du soir. Kiara était assise avec les Gryffondor. Elle leur avait raconté dans le détail les événements de l'après-midi à Ste-Mangouste. Drago, quant à lui, ravi de retrouver ses camarades Serpentard après une semaine d'Infirmerie, n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient.

- Bon, je descends au sous-sol, dit-elle en avalant la dernière cuillérée de son crumble de pommes.

- Je voulais te demander, Kiara, dit Ron, une expression vraiment soucieuse inscrite sur son visage criblé de tâches de rousseur, est-ce que toutes ces étranges filiations, auxquelles je ne comprends pas grand-chose, font que je dois considérer Rogue comme mon _cousin _?

Sa remarque souleva l'hilarité de tous les membres de l'AD sauf Hermione qui secouait la tête, désespérée.

- Je pense que ça ne fait aucun doute, répondit-elle avec sérieux.

Ron tressaillit et lança autour de lui un regard alarmé.

- Mais non, camarade, elle te fait marcher, déclara Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule pour le rassurer.

Kiara lui tira la langue.

- Harry, tu n'es pas drôle.

- Et toi, tu es sadique de lui faire croire un truc pareil ! Je n'ignore pas que pour Ron, Rogue arrive directement après les araignées…

Elle fit un sourire angélique assez convainquant.

- Oh vraiment ? Allez, je file.

Elle prit sa cape de laine, l'agrafa sous son menton et, après un dernier signe à ses amis et à Drago qui avait levé la tête, elle sortit de la Grande Salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle atteignait les cachots. Elle bifurqua au second couloir et se retrouva devant les appartements de Rogue. Elle frappa assez fort mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois, sans plus de succès.

Elle revint sur ses pas et se dirigea vers la salle de classe de Potions. Elle avait toutes les chances de le trouver dans son laboratoire.

En effet, quand elle entra dans la salle de cours, elle vit que la porte du labo était ouverte. En s'approchant, elle distingua sur le mur du fond l'ombre de Rogue rendue mouvante par la lumière dansante des torches. Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé la fit sursauter. Elle entendit Rogue jurer grossièrement et grogner un « _Reparo_ » excédé. La carafe de verre se ressouda immédiatement mais le contenu – un liquide brûlant d'un violet intense – s'infiltra sournoisement entre les dalles disjointes du sol pour s'évaporer dans un chuintement de vapeur moins de vingt secondes après.

Rogue soupira avec lassitude et reposa bruyamment la bouteille sur le plan de travail en marbre. Kiara se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment mais d'un autre côté, avec Rogue, ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Il était donc inutile d'attendre qu'il soit de meilleure humeur.

- Professeur Rogue ? l'appela-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Son extrême froideur de ces derniers jours l'avait un peu échaudée ; elle n'osait plus employer son prénom. Rogue se retourna, le dos raide, le visage fermé.

- Que faites-vous là,Weasley ? demanda-t-il d'une voix coupante.

Kiara refusa de se laisser démonter.

- Je suis venu vous parler, Professeur.

- Pas le temps, répliqua le Maître de Potions assez sèchement. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez économiser votre salive, je sais déjà ce que vous êtes venue me dire.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ah, vraiment ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Vous étiez à Ste-Mangouste cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact.

- Votre père est sorti aujourd'hui ? Il est ici ?

- A Poudlard ? Merlin, non ! Il est au Terrier, chez Arthur et Molly.

Rogue sembla digérer la nouvelle. Après un long silence, il se décida à enfin demander :

- Quand partez-vous ?

- Et bien, en fait, je ne rentre pas à Oslo avec Papa.

Les yeux noirs de Rogue se réduisirent à deux fentes.

- Vous ne partez pas ?

- Non. J'ai eu une longue conversation avec lui et je lui ai fait comprendre que j'avais trouvé ma place ici ; alors nous avons trouvé une sorte de compromis qui… ne lèse personne. Je poursuis ma scolarité ici, à Poudlard, et je le rejoins à la Tanière pendant les vacances, comme n'importe quel autre élève.

Rogue eut un rire incrédule.

- Et il est d'accord avec ce… compromis, comme vous dites ?

Kiara acquiesça.

- Il veut mon bonheur. Et mon bonheur, c'est aussi ne pas me couper de ceux qui m'ont aidée et soutenue pendant son absence. Ici, je suis bien. Il y a Drago, mes amis et vous, bien sûr, déclara-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle fit une pause tandis que Rogue attendait qu'elle poursuive.

- Je ne peux pas simplement oublier ce que vous êtes pour moi, Professeur. Je ne le _veux_ pas ! Mais je ne veux pas choisir non plus entre vous deux. C'est impossible. Alors…

Rogue la regardait sans pouvoir articuler un mot. Dès qu'il avait vu entrer ce petit bout de femme dans la Grande Salle pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition, il avait pressenti que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même, mais là, ces paroles lui coupaient littéralement le souffle.

- …alors, je me suis dit que je pourrai partager mon temps entre vous deux.

- Tu veux nous _partager_ ? répéta-t-il en reprenant sans s'en rendre compte un tutoiement plus familier.

Kiara eut un sourire ravi.

- Oui. Si vous… si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

Puis elle grimaça.

- A moins bien sûr que je me sois trompée sur toute la ligne. Peut-être que tu me considères toujours comme un boulet dans ta vie et que tu préfères jusqu'à oublier mon existence…

Rogue sentit ses joues s'échauffer légèrement en repensant à son comportement de la semaine.

- Oh… Non ! C'est juste que je croyais… Peu importe.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on… ?

- Oui ! Je veux qu'on reprenne le genre de relation qu'on avait établie. On s'entendait plutôt pas mal, non ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée.

- Et puis j'adore ce labo !

Cette fois, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- C'est sûr qu'un tel enthousiasme pour _mon_ laboratoire pèse fortement dans la balance !

Il reprit son sérieux.

- Kiara, je suis d'accord.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Mais, il faudra reprendre notre code de discrétion. Il fonctionnait bien. Tu n'es pas comme ces têtes de linottes qui oublient aussitôt ce qu'on leur dit.

- Aucun problème ! s'écria-t-elle, folle de joie, avant de lui sauter au cou et de le serrer contre elle.

Severus lui rendit son étreinte.

A suivre…

Voilà, la semaine prochaine, ultime chapitre de cette fic. Je le mettrai en ligne avant la sortie du HP 6, certainement jeudi, au plus tard vendredi.

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là (merci Origine, j'adore ta formule) et merci de prendre le temps de me faire part de vos remarques.

Gros bisous à tous.

Bye.

Falyla


	50. Chapter 49

Un grand merci à mon **UIDO**, j'ai nommé **Remus Lupin**. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, allez jeter un œil sur **son site le Vif d'Or**, le lien et dans ma bio, il est très bien fait et en plus, vous y trouverez quelques-uns de mes dessins ainsi que plusieurs news et interviews que je traduis à mes heures perdues.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je revendique cependant l'intrigue, Kiara Weasley et quelques autres.

**Remus James Lupin** : Et ben, c'est la der, quoi ! Mais ne te repose pas trop sur tes lauriers, j'ai un truc sur le feu… Bisous.

**Angel's heart** : Ah ben, c'est pas grave. On ne peut pas se souvenir de tout et surtout que je n'en reparle pas trop dans cette seconde partie. Pour le final, c'est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Julie **: Tu es notoirement distraite, toi ! J'ai déjà expliqué plusieurs fois que le Sacrifice du Serpent, c'était pour Rogue qui accepte de se livrer à Voldemort pour sauver le père adoptif de sa fille et Tonks, par la force des choses. Bon, d'accord, il est sauvé mais son geste n'en reste pas moins un sacrifice puisqu'il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuerait. Pour la fin, c'est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Lem**** Black** : La fin est là. Bisous.

**Luce. Wiz** : Qui suis-je pour résister au regard implorant du chat potté ? LOL. J'ai un truc en cours d'écriture alors patience. Merci pour le groupe. Il faut que je le mette entièrement à jour, j'y arrive gentiment, la vo corrigée du Lion et le Serpent est presque complète, je l'ai pas modifiée juste corrigée et remise en page. Après, j'y mettrai le Sacrifice. Je regrette juste qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose et j'ai peu d'écho quand je donne le lien sur un truc ou deux que je vois sur le Net mais bon, ce groupe est encore jeune. Je vais voir si je peux mettre en place un chat préprogrammé, ce serait sympa. On verra. En attendant, voilà le dernier chapitre. Bises.

**Vici**** Black** : Merci d'aimer Rogue comme je l'ai fait, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que tu vas aimer la fin que j'ai écrite même si mon correcteur la trouve un peu… enfin, tu verras. Bisous.

**Alisa**** Adams** : Tadam ! ça y est ! On y est ! Je crée une dépendance ? LOL. Allez, tu n'auras pas trop pas attendre, je reviens tout bientôt. En attendant, lis et laisse-moi un petit mot. Bises.

**Melu9 **: Merci pour ces compliments. Contente que tu aimes ce que je fais. La suite n'est pas d'actualité. J'ai un truc en cours mais il n'est pas trop long, ensuite j'attaque enfin la fic que je promets depuis presque un an. Pour la suite de L+S et du SdS, on verra mais franchement, je ne sais pas. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Salut ma belle, comment ça va ? Alors, on y est, le dernier chapitre est là. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, d'ac ? Bises.

**Chapitre 49**

- Pansy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On a rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure ! s'impatienta Milicent Bulstrode.

La jeune sorcière leva la tête.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? J'suis au fond de la mine, je pousse des wagonnets ! répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire d'après toi ? Je termine le devoir de Rogue. J'aurai déjà dû le rendre hier. Je lui ai servi une excuse bidon pour expliquer mon retard. Il était tellement de mauvaise humeur que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me coller mais il a simplement dit qu'il le voulait sur son bureau ce soir. Je ne vais pas pousser ma chance plus loin.

Elle griffonna encore quelques lignes au bas du parchemin puis le regarda, satisfaite.

- Voilà, dit-elle en soufflant sur l'encre humide pour activer le séchage.

Après s'être assurée qu'il n'y aurait pas de tâche, elle roula son devoir et rangea ses affaires.

- Je vais le lui porter de suite, Milicent. Prépare-toi. Je reviens.

**§§§§§**

Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au sous-sol et atteignit rapidement la salle de classe. Elle frappa un coup mais personne ne répondit. Pourtant, elle était certaine d'entendre le murmure d'une conversation. Elle poussa la porte et entra ; de la lumière émanait du laboratoire. Elle s'avança encore un peu et reconnut clairement le timbre d'une voix féminine. Gardant son devoir à la main, qu'elle pourrait toujours invoqué comme excuse à sa présence si on la surprenait là s'en s'être fait annoncer, Pansy, rongée de curiosité et à l'affût du moindre ragot croustillant à répandre, s'approcha encore et tendit une oreille avide.

Ce qu'elle entendit la fit presque saliver tant c'était _énorme._

- Ici, je suis bien. Il y a Drago, mes amis et vous, bien sûr ! dit la voix de fille.

_Drago__ ? Mais c'est cette garce de Weasley qui parle !_

- Je ne peux pas simplement oublier ce que vous êtes pour moi, Professeur. Je ne le _veux_ pas ! Mais je ne veux pas choisir non plus entre vous deux. C'est impossible. Alors… alors, je me suis dit que je pourrai partager mon temps entre vous deux.

- Tu veux nous partager ?

Cette fois, c'était Rogue.

_Quoi !_

- Oui. Si vous… si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. A moins bien sûr que je me sois trompée sur toute la ligne. Peut-être que tu me considères toujours comme un boulet dans ta vie et que tu préfères jusqu'à oublier mon existence…

- Oh… Non ! C'est juste que je croyais… Peu importe. Tu veux vraiment qu'on… ?

- Oui ! Je veux qu'on reprenne le genre de relation qu'on avait établie. On s'entendait plutôt pas mal, non ? Et puis j'adore ce labo !

Rire de Rogue.

_Relation ? Ils couchent ensemble ! Putain, c'est trop beau pour être vrai ! _

- C'est sûr qu'un tel enthousiasme pour _mon_ laboratoire pèse fortement dans la balance ! Kiara, je suis d'accord.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Mais, il faudra reprendre notre code de discrétion. Il fonctionnait bien. Tu n'es pas comme ces têtes de linottes qui oublient aussitôt ce qu'on leur dit.

- Aucun problème !

Il y eu un bruit de tissu froissé. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Pansy se pencha un peu et vit Rogue et Kiara enlacés.

Un horrible sourire déforma ses traits peu gracieux.

_Cette fois, je vous tiens, toi la sale traînée et toi, le traître !_

Elle recula doucement, sans faire de bruit, puis déposa son devoir sur le bureau de Rogue parmi d'autres en attente d'être corrigés et s'en alla sur la pointe des pieds.

**§§§§§**

Kiara, tout sourire, regagna la Tour Serpentard. Severus acceptait de l'inclure dans sa vie et son père avait recouvré la santé. Son séjour chez Arthur Weasley lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et puis, il aurait de quoi lire ; elle commencerait dès ce soir le récit de ses aventures avec sa rencontre avec Harry Potter.

Comme elle avait besoin de se changer, elle fit un détour par sa chambre avant de se rendre à la mansarde.

Dès qu'elle entra, elle vit Parkinson se lever. Cette dernière la toisa, les poings sur les hanches, d'un air triomphant et Kiara se dit que cette belle journée allait certainement être gâchée.

- Déjà de retour ? s'enquit fielleusement Pansy.

Kiara haussa un sourcil.

- Oui et alors ?

- Je sais où tu étais, Weasley et avec qui.

- Ah oui ?

- Maintenant si tu ne veux pas que j'ébruite votre répugnante petite liaison, tu as intérêt à rompre avec Drago. Il est à moi ! ajouta-t-elle rageusement.

Kiara se demanda si elle avait bien entendu.

- T'es dingue ou quoi ? Pourquoi je quitterai Drago ? Et puis de quoi tu parles ? Quelle répugnante petite liaison ?

- C'est ça, fais l'innocente, cracha l'autre avec mépris. Je vous ai vus, toi et Rogue, en train de vous embrasser. Sincèrement je ne sais pas comment tu fais et, après tout, je m'en fous. Mais ce qui est certain c'est que Rogue va perdre son boulot si je vais voir Dumbledore ; un éminent professeur qui couche avec ses élèves, quel scandale ! Quant à Drago, comment tu crois qu'il va prendre le fait que tu le partages avec la vieille chauve-souris, hein ?

Elle éclata d'un rire grinçant puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Finalement, je me demande si c'est pas Rogue qui a lancé le _Furonculus_ sur ce pauvre con de Finnigan, tu sais, histoire de refroidir les ardeurs de quelqu'un qui se serait un peu trop frotté à sa petite pute.

Kiara rougit sous l'insulte tandis que le sourire de Parkinson s'élargissait.

- Je suis magnanime. Je te donne jusqu'à demain soir. Passé ce délai, toute l'école saura que Rogue est un vicelard qui pervertit ses étudiantes et il sera viré sans sommation. Et, crois-moi, avec une telle casserole au cul, il ne devrait pas retrouver du boulot de sitôt. Sans parler que Dumbledore ne lèvera plus jamais le petit doigt pour lui…

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière tandis que Kiara s'effondrait sur le lit, atterrée.

**§§§§§**

A la grande surprise de Rogue, Kiara se représenta au laboratoire moins d'une demi-heure après l'avoir quitté. Elle était rouge et paniquée et parlait à toute vitesse. Rogue la fit asseoir et répéter son histoire plus calmement.

Une fois qu'il fut bien certain d'avoir bien compris les menaces que Pansy faisait peser sur lui, un rictus tordit sa bouche.

- Ainsi donc Parkinson croit pouvoir me menacer, moi ? Elle est persuadée que nous avons une liaison parce qu'elle nous a vus enlacés et elle pense pouvoir profiter de la situation ?

Kiara acquiesça sans un mot.

- Au fait, comment a-t-elle pu surprendre une telle scène ?

Il frotta pensivement l'arête de son nez en bec d'oiseau puis fronça les sourcils.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, il est fort possible qu'elle se soit trouvée dans cette classe il y a peu. Elle devait me rapporter son essai comme je l'avais moi-même exigé.

Il avait maintenant l'air très fâché contre lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda anxieusement Kiara. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de faire ce qu'elle me demande. D'ailleurs, ça n'y changerait rien, elle parlera de toute façon et ça créera un scandale épouvantable dans l'école.

- Ne me dis pas que les commérages de Parkinson ont prises sur toi. Si elle va trouver le professeur Dumbledore, ce dont je doute fortement, elle risque de ne pas trouver une oreille aussi attentive qu'elle le souhaiterait en la personne du Directeur. Il n'accorde que peu de foi aux rumeurs et en ce qui nous concerne, il sait parfaitement ce qui nous lie. Concrètement, elle n'a rien pour me faire renvoyer.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui va l'arrêter. Elle va être folle de rage si Dumbledore ne la prend pas au sérieux et elle répandra les pires calomnies et blessera tous ceux auxquels je tiens…

Rogue fronça les sourcils et repoussa machinalement une mèche noire qui retombait sur son menton.

- Je pourrai toujours la convoquer dans mon bureau. On ne m'a jamais menacé impunément…

- Surtout pas ! Elle est capable d'aller dire que tu l'as rudoyée. Ce qui te ferait renvoyer aussi.

Elle se tapota la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant à voix haute.

- Non, le mieux serait de trouver un moyen de la faire taire. Un moyen _très_ persuasif… Comme de lui faire avaler à son insu une potion qui lui ferait perdre définitivement l'envie de déverser son fiel sur tout ce qui bouge et de pourrir la vie des autres …

Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers lui, ils brillaient d'anticipation.

- Oh… J'ai trouvé ! Je sais très exactement quelle potion conviendrait mais je ne saurai pas la faire seule. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

**§§§§§**

Le jour suivant était un dimanche. La Grande Salle résonnait d'un joyeux brouhaha. Le petit-déjeuner se prenait généralement de façon bon enfant. Pour plus de commodités, les elfes de maison préparaient un grand buffet de nourriture et chaque étudiant venait se servir à sa guise.

Kiara et Drago étaient arrivés tôt et s'étaient placés de façon stratégique. Il était hors de question qu'un mauvais timing leur fasse rater ne serait-ce qu'une miette du spectacle que Pansy allait leur donner bien malgré elle.

Kiara, placée entre Ginny et Luna, surveillait discrètement les élèves qui arrivaient encore.

Soudain, elle se redressa et fit un signe à Drago. Pansy et Milicent venaient d'entrer et se dirigeaient vers les Serpentard. Dès qu'elle remarqua que Kiara n'était pas aux côtés du sorcier blond, Pansy la chercha du regard. Quand elle la vit, elle lui adressa un sourire victorieux et s'approcha de Drago en roulant ostensiblement des hanches. Puis elle s'installa près de lui en minaudant.

Kiara leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ginny et Luna, sans même se consulter, se mettaient un doigt dans la bouche et faisaient semblant de vomir. Harry, Ron et Neville avaient l'air franchement écoeuré par le comportement de la Serpentard. Seamus, quant à lui, darda sur elle un regard brûlant de haine.

- Quand vas-tu nous dire ce que tu as prévu de lui faire ? s'enquit Hermione.

Kiara leva la main pour endiguer le flot de questions qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

- Patience, patience, ce ne devrait plus être très long. Quand ça arrivera, croyez-moi, ça va faire du bruit, promit-elle avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

- Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ?

- Neville… franchement, le reprit Kiara avec une pointe de reproche, j'ai été supervisée par le _meilleur_.

- Mais comment tu as pu lui faire boire une potion sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ?

- Oh, ça, c'était encore le plus facile. Elle prend un anti-douleur périodique. J'ai simplement versé le concentré de potion - garanti totalement incolore et parfaitement inodore – dans la bouteille que Madame Pomfresh lui avait préparée.

- Et tu es certaine qu'elle l'a bue ?

- Je l'ai vue prendre son médicament hier soir, donc elle en a pris ce matin.

Hermione avait vraiment l'air intriguée.

- Alors, il a un effet retardé ?

- En quelque sorte. Ce qui va le déclencher, c'est l'absorption de jus de citrouille.

Cette dernière précision fut couverte par le cri aigu de Milicent qui s'était brusquement levée et montrait son amie d'un doigt tremblant. Un murmure stupéfait traversa la table des Serpentard et fit se retourner vers eux les autres élèves. Tous ceux qui ne voyaient pas ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction s'étaient levés et regardaient avidement vers les Serpents. Il y eut d'autres cris d'effroi mais ils furent bientôt noyés par l'énorme éclat de rire qui secouait la Grande Salle.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Neville, les yeux écarquillés. Le visage de Parkinson ! Il est… Il est… tout de _travers _! Mais comment t'as fait ça ?

- Moi, je dirai plutôt qu'il ressemble étrangement à un tableau de Picasso, fit remarquer Hermione, plutôt impressionnée.

- C'est qui Picasso ? réussit à questionner Ron entre deux crises de rire.

- Un peintre moldu, précisa Kiara qui ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler sa satisfaction. Bien vu, Hermione.

- Wow, fit Harry qui avait ôté ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux larmoyants. Incroyable ! Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te menacer, Kiara.

- Pourquoi elle a une moustache ? demanda Luna avec un intérêt poli, la tête penchée sur le côté, une fois son hilarité calmée.

- C'est pas une moustache, Luna, répondit Harry en se mordant la joue pour réprimer un nouveau fou rire, je crois que ce sont ses sourcils.

- Mais si son nez est sur son menton, son œil gauche sur son front et son oeil droit sur sa joue, énuméra encore Luna assez cliniquement, où est sa bouche ?

- Oh, mais tu as raison, Luna, fit Ron. Elle n'a pas de bouche. Kiara ? Tu sais où est sa bouche ?

La jeune sorcière fit mine de réfléchir un bref instant puis haussa un sourcil et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines.

- Oh, j'ai bien peur que pour les trois prochains jours, Parkinson ne soit assise dessus…

**EPILOGUE**

Extrait de la Gazette du Sorcier, édition du 4 mars 1997.

**Narcissa**** Malefoy : lavée de son crime ! **

**_« On connaît enfin l'issue du procès le plus médiatisé du moment. Narcissa Malefoy est libre._**

**_Petit rappel des faits. _**

**_Le 8 janvier dernier, des Aurors se sont introduits au Manoir Malefoy, situé dans le comté du Wiltshire, domicile de l'accusée, pour interpeller un groupe de fidèles de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ils ont alors été témoins d'un acte inconcevable : Narcissa Malefoy tuant de sang froid son mari Lucius, 42 ans, en lui jetant le sortilège de mort. Arrêtée sur le champ, avec les Mangemorts présents, Madame Malefoy est conduite à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste pour y recevoir des soins. _**

**_Sommée par le Procureur Sandford d'expliquer son geste, Madame Malefoy, représentée par Maître Diana Gabaldon, a reconnu les faits mais a immédiatement plaidé la légitime défense et le geste désespéré d'une mère pour sauver son fils._**

**_En effet, il est apparu, au cours de l'enquête du Ministère de la Justice, sous la responsabilité d'Amelie Boot, que Lucius Malefoy était en train de soumettre son fils Drago, âgé de 17 ans, au sortilège Doloris au moment des faits. _**

**_Bien que totalement convaincu que Narcissa Malefoy avait longuement prémédité son geste et patiemment attendu son heure pour se venger de la position qu'exerçait son époux auprès de Vous-savez-qui, le Procureur a dû cependant s'incliner, faute de preuve._**

**_Après les témoignages irréfutables des Aurors présents à ce moment-là et l'émouvante plaidoirie de Maître Gabaldon, Madame Malefoy a été immédiatement relaxée, libre de toutes accusations._**

**_Alors ? Victime innocente ou habile manipulatrice ?_**

**_Telle est question… »_**

**°°°§§§°°°**

**FIN**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là.

Cette fic est terminée et comme je l'avais annoncé, elle finit bien. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde mais bon…

J'espère que ma petite vengeance sur Pansy vous a plu. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour souligner que je n'ai pas inventé le sortilège Picasso, l'idée appartientà Barb, donc merci à son traducteur Smndi de me l'avoir fait connaître. Je rêvais depuis longtemps de l'adapter à ma sauce.

Je suis heureuse que Le Sacrifice du Serpent ressemble finalement assez à ce que j'avais prévu d'en faire, c'est-à-dire, une histoire essentiellement basée sur les relations Kiara/Rogue, Kiara/Perceval avec une petite intrigue qui, je l'espère, tenait la route.

**Quelques remerciements…**

D'abord aux lectrices et lecteurs. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me faire part de vos impressions, sentiments et remarques tout au long de ce récit ; ces commentaires m'ont encouragée quand je me demandais parfois dans quoi je m'étais embarquée…

Et bien sûr, un merci tout à fait particulier à **Remus James Lupin**, qui a brillamment relevé le défi en devenant mon nouveau correcteur malgré des études prenantes et un emploi du temps surchargé.

**Remus, merci de m'avoir trouvé une petite place même si parfois le délai des corrections était horriblement long . Cependant, je t'ai sans doute moins harcelé que je ne le pensais puisque non seulement, tu n'as pas démissionné du job mais qu'en plus, tu acceptes de garder ton poste pour les fics à venir…**

Voilà, si vous aviez la gentillesse de me laisser un dernier petit mot, j'en serai ravie.

En attendant, celles et ceux qui ont la chance de lire l'anglais ou les courageux qui veulent tenter l'aventure malgré quelques hésitations linguistiques, Harry Potter & The half-blood Prince, c'est pour demain !

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Les autres, ne désespérez pas, la version française est confirmée pour le 1er octobre.

J'arrête mon blabla, ça devient longuet.

Gros bisous à tous, je reviens bientôt.

Bye.

Falyla


End file.
